Una leyenda que continuara aun en el fin del mundo
by Chamaco Ikari de Hyrule
Summary: Capitulo 15. Tiempo perdido.... Nota.- el capitulo 11.- Saria: Nabooru:, no contiene Yuri o algo por el estilo, si toman atencion tiene ":", lo cual significa que ellas opinan algo
1. Una historia común

TODO lo que esta escrito aqui es sin fines de lucro, los personajes le pertenecen a nintendo y esta historia la hago solo como diversion

---------------- -------------------- -------------- -------------- -------------- ---------------

Hace mucho tiempo, en una lejana tierra conocida como Hyrule, existían valientes que combatían al mal, pero de entre todos estos, solo uno se convirtió en leyenda. Varias son las razones, pero la mayor es por tener el valor de enfrentar a un innombrable maligno.

La primera vez que apareció este gran maligno, lo hizo como el rey de las Gerudo, una raza de mujeres en la que solo cada cien años nace un varón al cual se le convierte en su rey, sin embargo, ya siendo rey, deseo mas, nadie sabe las verdaderas intenciones por qué lo hizo, pero, en medio de su búsqueda de poder, descubrió la leyenda de un objeto llamado "la trifuerza", este mágico artilugio se dice que fue hecho por las mismas diosas creadoras del mundo y que también concedía cualquier tipo de deseo.

Avanzando en sus investigaciones pudo localizar que se encontraba en una dimensión aparte, pero que había una manera de entrar a través de un templo de Hyrule, el Templo de la Luz, pero su tarea fue frustrada cuado descubrió que necesitaba de cuatro llaves especiales: tres piedras y una ocarina. Cada una de las cuales se encontraba separada por todo el reino y protegidas por cada una de las razas que residían en él. Las intentó conseguir, pero debido al deseo de poder que ya tenia en su corazón no lo pudo lograr, así que, ya casi consumido por su ambición, planeo tomar el control del reino entero para si mismo, pero no contó con la intervención de dos pequeños, los cuales estaban destinados para enfrentarlo. Uno era una pequeña, la hija del mismo rey, la séptima sabia y princesa del destino, el otro, era un niño criado en el bosque por los niños que residían allí, los Kokiri, este fue el primer héroe que lo enfrento y que recibió el titulo de Héroe del Tiempo por la capacidad de viajar en este, gracias a la espada maestra y la ocarina del tiempo, una de las llaves necesaria para abrir el camino al mundo donde estaba la trifuerza.

Sin embargo, la faena de nuestro primer héroe estuvo lleno de difíciles obstáculos, el mas grande fue el de liberar a los Sabios que se encontraban en 6 templos, y con los cuales, pudo enfrentarse y derrotar al ahora Rey del Mal, gracias a que en un descuido, logró entrar al reino sagrado y logró obtener parte de la trifuerza, la del poder, pero fue también gracias a él que la trifuerza se partió en otros dos fragmentos, los cuales se encontraban dentro del héroe y de la princesa del destino.

Todos juntos lograron encerrar al temible Rey del mal después de una batalla en la cual estuvo en juego el destino del reino, pero sucedió algo que no sabían. Luego de que el rey del mal se transformase en una temible bestia, acabó conservando la trifuerza del poder, con la cual se libero después de un tiempo. Una gran amenaza de nuevo azotó el reino, pero, ningún héroe apareció, o eso es lo que creían, pues el héroe del tiempo volvió a intervenir nuevamente para evitar el cataclismo, pero el precio fue enorme en esta ocasión. Para evitar que de nuevo el mal regresara, el Héroe del Tiempo reencarnado y la nueva princesa, sacrificaron al antiguo reino, el cual quedo sumergido en lo profundo de un mar que se creó después de un diluvio, el cual muchos creyeron que fue obra de las diosas para salvarlos.

Pasaron siglos creyendo que el Héroe del tiempo no había regresado después de emprender un segundo viaje en busca de una amiga muy especial. No se había oído ya hablar del héroe del tiempo ni tampoco del viejo continente que desapareció después del gran diluvio, mas que por medio de historias que se comenzaron a convertir en leyenda al cabo de unos siglos, mas el mal que todavía se encontraba en este nuevo mundo, no.

Un nuevo suceso casi ocurrido por el destino volvió a hacer que el héroe reencarnado enfrentara de nueva cuenta a este mal, esta vez lo venció después de una gran batalla en el que el destino del antiguo reino acabo sellado de una vez por todas: la destrucción total. Luego de esto, el héroe conocido ahora como Héroe de los vientos y la nueva Princesa del Destino reencarnados se perdieron en el mar que cubrió el mundo entero.

Se dice que después de un largo viaje, encontraron un lugar que se convirtió en el nuevo reino perdido y que volvieron a ver a este gran mal en varias ocasiones a través del tiempo y de los siglos, pero en cada una de ellas acabaron venciéndole y teniendo tiempos de paz y prosperidad, pero ya la mayoría de ustedes conocen estas historias, mas sin embargo, esta es una nueva historia, la cual ocurrió mucho tiempo después de que el maligno fuera desprendido de una vez por todas de la trifuerza del poder.

La historia que estoy a punto de contarles, es sobre uno de los últimos viajes que el héroe del tiempo, la princesa del destino y los primeros seis Sabios realizaron para salvar no solo al antiguo reino ya destruido, su ciudad y continente, si no al mundo entero.

Nuestra historia comienza en una ciudad casi como las de nuestro tiempo y mundo, es del mismo nivel en cuanto en tecnología y estilo de vida. En esta nueva época ya casi nadie sabe de magia o de las antiguas leyendas, las cuales solo han quedado en eso, simples historias de un héroe que venció a un maligno ser con la ayuda de una princesa, 6 seres de raza diferentes conocidos como sabios y un mágico artilugio ahora desconocido.

Hoy en día, nadie se tiene que preocupar de que un ejército maligno ataque la ciudad, solo de los problemas comunes, como el de salir bien en la escuela, trabajar lo suficiente para poder descansar mas tarde o que tipo de ropa se pondrán para salir, cosas por el estilo son las que aqueja a este nuevo mundo.

Ahora que ya saben el estilo de vida que se lleva en estos tiempos, comencemos por el principio, todo inicia en una mañana común y corriente que casi todo mundo ah tenido, el día es hermoso y parece que nada sucederá, los estudiantes comienzan a salir de sus casas acorde a la hora y tiempo del que disponen, por lo que podemos ver a algunos salir lentamente mientras disfrutan de una rebanada de pan con mermelada o si no rápidamente mientras tratan de bajarse la comida que se les atoro por las prisas con un jugo de naranja, algunos de ellos ven a los demás con cara de extrañes o si no con rostro de compasión, la vida comienza de nuevo en este maravilloso país como podrán ver, pero este no es el lugar donde nuestra historia comienza, si no que tenemos que viajar un poco, hasta la ciudad de Kakariko, la cual dejo de ser villa hasta hace unos 250 años y que se ah convertido en un lugar maravilloso para vivir con la familia, aunque la única forma de estudiar es yendo a la escuela que se encuentra en la ciudad de Hyrule, la cual esta a un poco mas de 20 minutos, cosa que algunos disfrutan al visitar semejante lugar tan impresionante, aunque algunos otros les fastidie, pero, como dije antes, aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia, en la ciudad de Kakariko, un lugar hermoso, pacifico y tranquilo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! –O al menos eso parece, je, je n.nU- ¡Llegare tarde por culpa del despertador¡papá¡¿No haz visto mi trabajo de investigación que hice?!

Es lo que decía un muchacho que salía de una habitación que se encuentra en el segundo piso de una casa común y corriente, mientras se abotonaba una camisa blanca y agarraba un saco color verde de una silla que estaba en el pasillo de la casa, mide 1.60, tiene cabello algo largo de color rubio oscuro; ojos verdes oscuros; su complexión es delgada y atlética y tiene tez algo bronceada.

-Está aquí –es lo que se oye venir desde la parte de abajo, en el comedor para ser precisos, es la voz de un hombre- ¿ya olvidaste que la dejaste aquí ayer en la noche?

Es lo que le decía al joven que entraba al comedor, al ver la voz de procedencia, se podía ver a un hombre de 33 años con el cabello color rubio, ojos azules y es casi idéntico al joven en cuanto al físico, la única diferencia evidente es la edad, de ahí en fuera, no cabe duda que es su padre, viste una camisa blanca y pantalón color gris, así como una corbata negra, tiene el saco detrás de la silla donde esta sentado y una taza de café en su mano derecha.

-No, lo que pasa es que tengo prisa –decía el joven mientras tomaba el trabajo de la mesa donde esta su padre y colocándolo dentro de su mochila- eso es todo.

-¿Por qué tienes prisa? –decía de manera calmada el hombre-

-Es que se me hace tarde para llegar a la escuela –mientras se sienta en la mesa y toma una rebanada de pan junto a una taza de leche que estaba ya colocada- ¿mi mamá ya salió a trabajar?.

-Si y se llevo a tu hermana de paso, parece que tenia un asunto pendiente cerca de ahí –al oír esto, hizo un rostro de pesar, su padre entonces se levanta y va al fregadero para empezar a lavar sus platos, terminado esto, los seca y los guarda- bien, me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan temprano? –volteando a ver a su padre mientras se dirige hacia la salida-

-Si, lo que pasa es que estoy trabajando en una investigación muy importante –mientras toma el saco y se dirige a la salida del comedor- nos vemos en la noche –esto último mientras salía por la puerta del frente-

Unos segundos después, se puede oír el motor de un auto encendido y en movimiento, ante esto, suspiró algo aliviado, pues no quería irse con su padre por alguna razón, pero eso ahora no le importaba demasiado, pues fijo su vista en el reloj que marcaba 7:30, con lo que acelero su desayuno, pues hoy entra a las 8:00 y el autobús pasará en solo 5 minutos, por lo cual debe terminar lo mas pronto posible e ir a la parada, que para su fortuna esta en la esquina de donde vive.

Después de terminar con su desayuno y de lavar sus paltos, se apresura a subir por el resto de sus cosas y salir corriendo para alcanzar el autobús, el cual, para su mala suerte, esta pasando enfrente de el (esto me ocurre siempre ¬¬), corriendo, intenta detenerlo, pero no puede, por lo que desiste después de perseguirlo por dos cuadras y decide volver a su casa, sale con una bicicleta, da un suspiro y empieza su largo trayecto a la escuela.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un grupo de chicos anda corriendo por todas las calles intentado llegar a tiempo a la parada de autobús, de entre la multitud se puede ver a dos chicas dejando atrás al resto de los demás muchachos, los cuales se quedan asombrados por la velocidad con que pasaron.

-Oye ¿esas eran? –decía un muchacho mientras tomaba aire y continuaba corriendo-

-Si, ellas son –le aclaraba el otro muchacho

-Pues si son verdad los rumores –los demás muchachos que los acompañaban asintieron ante el comentario-

-¡CUIDADO! –una nueva voz se escuchaba, era de un chico que iba sin control por las calles- ¡QUITENSE! –los otros chicos se quitaban de inmediato de su camino mientras este pasaba- ¡AAAAAHH¡CUIDADO SEÑOR¡Disculpe señora, llevo prisa! –es lo que dice mientras se veía como desaparece entre la gente de la ciudad-

-¿Y ese es? –preguntaba de nuevo el muchacho al otro, mientras este asentía- vaya que si es problemático.

Después de este suceso, se ve a los jóvenes salirles una gotita ante lo que ven, el muchacho de la bicicleta es diestro al volante, pero torpe a la vez, dando cierto aire de ironía mientras esquiva con gran maestría algunas cosas sin valor, para llevarse a unas personas y objetos más caros de paso.

En otra parte, unas jovencitas van caminando lenta y tranquilamente mientras hablan de cosas simples, como la tarea de ayer, la nueva moda, el chico que les gusta y lo dulce que es el novio de una de ellas, pero son interrumpidas en ese momento por las campanadas de la escuela, por lo que se apresuran a entrar y saludan a una muchacha que va delante de ellas, se ve seria y concentrada, pero voltea al oír a las chicas llamarle por su nombre, alegremente entran a la escuela, mientras que detrás de ellas comienza a formarse una nube de polvo, producto de la carrera de otra chica

-Uuuuuuf, llegue -o-U –mencionaba la recién llegada tratando de respirar normalmente

-¿Qué te paso¿Por qué llegas corriendo? –decía una de las chicas que aparecieron al principio-

-Es una larga historia, pero diré que el trafico está horrible –colocando sus manos en la cintura y tratando de recuperar su postura- olviden eso, tenemos que entrar, recuerden que hoy tenemos examen –comienza a caminar en cuanto acaba de decir esto-

-Es verdad –dice el trío de muchachas y comienzan a seguirla apresuradamente-

Minutos después, en el salón de clases, ya todos están dentro, a excepción de una persona, que esta llegando en estos momentos.

-¡Link Emiru presente! -dice un joven de cabello rubio y cara agotada mientras abre el salón de clases- Eh¿que sucede¿aun no llega el maestro? –mientras voltea a ver a todas partes-

-Aun no, llegaste justo a tiempo –decía una voz a sus espaldas- Te salvaste por un pelo de rana calva.

-Al voltear, el muchacho- ¡AAH! profesor Antón!

-Él mismo y no lo gastes –decía de manera amable- Y bien¿vas a pasar, o no?

Adentro del salón, todos tomaron asiento y se prepararon para el examen que tendrían este día, algunos les estaba yendo de maravilla, mientras que a otros no, Link, por su parte, sacó sus anteojos que usaba para leer y comenzó a resolver los problemas que venían escritos en la hoja de preguntas, eran algo sencillos, en cuanto a la materia, mas no todo, ya que había preguntas como: obtener la función derivada de N 18t. Para lo cual tuvieron que sacar su formulario de derivada y comenzar a buscar las formulas para sacarla (son fáciles de hacer si tienes el formulario).

Algunos ya empezaban a sufrir con preguntas como esta, pero lo malo era que apenas empezaba y era examen final, por lo que si reprobaban, tendrían que hacer el examen extraordinario, cosa que nadie quería¿pues quien quisiera volver a realizar cosas como esta¿Hay acaso alguien tan loco?, díganme.

Después de pasar cerca de una hora, el examen había concluido, algunos tenían cara de resignación, mientras que otros tenían cara de estar satisfechos, los ánimos variaban, pero algo había en común, la satisfacción de que ya solo faltaban unos días para terminar los exámenes, el curso y así tendrían finalmente unos días de descanso, esto alegraba a mas de uno, aunque fueran a reprobar esto los consolaba un poco.

En la parte de afuera del aula, se podía ver a un chico rubio que se recargaba en la ventana y observaba el patio de la escuela mientras descansaba luego del examen.

-¿Link? –una voz diciendo su nombre lo hace voltear para ver a una chica frente a el, mide 1.57; su cabello es de color rubio, le llega a la mitad de la espalda y lo tiene sujeto en dos trenzas a ambos lados; es de complexión delgada y tez clara, sus facciones son lindas y lleva unos anteojos de fondo de botella- Llegaste tarde –decía con un tono molesto al joven frente a ella-

-Ah, veras, lo que sucede es que se descompuso mi despertador y apenas y llegué, tu misma lo viste –decía el muchacho algo nervioso-

-Eso note, pero ¿como llegaste a tiempo, te trajo tu papá?

-No, vine en mi bicicleta, aunque creo que hubiera estado bien pedirle que me trajera, tal vez así habría llegado mas temprano, aunque –cambiando su rostro por uno de preocupación- No creo que hubiera valido la pena.

-Tal vez, pero piensa en eso después, ahora te toca tu castigo –cruzándose de brazos y mirando seriamente a Link-

-¿Castigo?, pero… pero.

-¿Pero que?, hoy no ayudaste con el aseo del salón, por lo que me parece justo.

-Vamos¿no podrías dejarlo pasar solo por esta ocasión?, como en los viejos tiempos.

-En los viejos tiempos también era igual, llegabas tarde a tus compromisos y recibías un castigo¿Aun no te acostumbras?

-Lo se, pero aun así, siempre abusan, siempre tengo que comprar el almuerzo de todos y además –decía pesadamente- Hoy no tengo casi nada –mientras saca sus bolsillos y muestra el dinero que trae, 12 rupias en total- y pensaba pedirte prestado.

-La muchacha medita unos segundo mientras lo ve, luego da un suspiro- Esta bien, te prestaré dinero –el chico no puede evitar sonreír ante esto- Pero, mañana tienes que traer el desayuno.

-Bien, lo haré –dice algo resignado y va hacia el salón-

-Pero –Link se voltea ante esto- Hoy traes doce rupias.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Y además traes tu bicicleta –el muchacho sigue sin entender- y los emparedados de la tienda cucco solo cuesta 5 rupias cada uno –el muchacho ahora cae en la cuenta de lo que quiere decir

-¿Quieres que te pague dos emparedados¿Y que hay sobre el desayuno de mañana?

-Realmente quiero que nos invites un emparedado y el desayuno es tu castigo.

-¿Nos invites? ó.o

-Sip, pues tu novia también esta aquí ¬u¬

-¿Sora¿Donde, donde? –voltea rápidamente a todos lados preocupado.

-Detrás de ti –Link se queda petrificado al ver a una chica de 1.57; piel clara; cabello lacio de color negro con destellos azul marinos que le llega a la altura de sus hombros y ojos de color rubí oscuro esboza una pequeña sonrisa de diversión- y llámame Ruto.

-¡Ah!, Ruto –dice mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás-

-¿Qué te pasa, no te alegras de verme? óo –Ruto entonces parece comenzar a sollozar y se voltea para comenzar a llorar-

-¿Eh?, no, lo que pasa, es que… Ruto, no te pongas así, vamos –el pobre no sabe ni que hacer y se coloca en un rincón mientras hace garabatos en el piso con su dedo y tiene un aura oscura alrededor- no se que hacer T.T

-Vamos Ruto, no lo hagas sufrir tan temprano n.ñ

-¿Mmmh? –voltea a ver a la muchacha- de acuerdo, Zelda, lo que digas.

-Vamos, Link, como te puedes dejar manipular por ella así de fácil nnU -mientras le talla un poco la espalda- creo que te pasaste un poco esta vez Ruto.

-¿Tu crees?... en ese caso, usaré mi arma secreta para darle ánimos –se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- ¿mejor?

-El chico en ese momento se sonroja un poco y se pega a la pared nervioso- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Solo para darte ánimos y practíco para cuando estemos casados –guiñándole con el ojo izquierdo-

-Tranquilo, Link, no pasa nada… y bien, ya que estas mejor, vamos por esos deliciosos emparedados que prometiste comprarnos.

-¿Qué prometí?, no es cierto, tu dijiste que tenia que comprarles esos emparedados –el se da la vuelta para entrar al salón, pero no ve a nadie ya dentro- oigan que sucede, se supone que todavía tenemos clases¿no es así?

-Las dos chicas se voltean a mirarlo algo confundidas- ¿Ya se te olvido?

-Parece que si –le decía la pelo azul- estos días saldremos después de los exámenes por las reuniones que hacen los profesores con respecto al presupuesto escolar y las formas de enseñanza que se imparten.

-Es verdad, ya lo había olvidado… bueno, entonces vayamos por sus emparedados–dando un suspiro de cansancio-

Luego de algunas horas, el pequeño trío va por las calles de la ciudad, las dos chicas muy contentas, mientras que el chico esta algo triste, después de unos minutos de andar juntos y de platicar alegremente, se divide y cada quien regresa a sus respectivas casas.

-Gracias por los emparedados, Link –le dice una ojiazul mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja de ahí- nos vemos mañana –despidiéndose a lo lejos-

-La chica que queda da un suspiro- nunca cambiara… –voltea a ver al chico y lo ve algo sonrojado y medio atontado- ya despierta ¬.¬ –le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-

-Si, ya estoy despierto¿Qué sucede? –Volteando a mirarla con una sonrisa e iniciando su recorrido de nuevo-

-Nada, que andas en las nubes después del beso que te dio, ya dile que te gusta y formaliza esto, no sabes como me desespera ver que te gusta ella y que no le dices.

-A mi no me gusta ella.

-¿En serio?, entonces por que siempre te sonrojas cuando te besa.

-¿Qué esperabas?, tu también te sonrojarías si alguien te besara¿o no?

-Mmmmmmh, creo que en eso tienes razón.

-Bien, yo me voy por aquí, tengo unas cosas que comprar, ah, es verdad¿me podrías prestar para comprar?

-Ella suspira y le mira- ¿cuanto vas a querer?

-No mucho, solo unas 50 rupias.

-¿Para que tanto?

-Necesito comprar cosas para la casa, mi mamá me dijo ayer y me dio dinero, pero lo olvide en casa y las necesitamos con algo de urgencia, no te preocupes, mañana te pago.

-La chica lo ve no muy convencido- de acuerdo –busca en su mochila y saca su cartera y el dinero- aquí tienes… pero no se te vaya a olvidar pagarme, pues yo mañana los necesitaré.

El chico asiente y se aleja, dejando a la muchacha sola en la calle, entonces comienza a caminar nuevamente unas cuadras mas hasta llegar a una parada, ahí espera el autobús que la llevara hasta su casa, no tiene que esperar mucho tiempo para que pase.

Son ya casi las 16:30 horas, una vez que llega a su parada, desciende y comienza a caminar un par de cuadras se detiene frente a una puerta y toca el timbre, después de decir quien es, las puertas se abren dejando ver una mansión que se puede ver es enorme, el patio de enfrente mide cerca de 100m y en su centro hay un circulo con varias plantas de diferentes colores, así como una fuente con imágenes talladas en piedra común, pero el diseño es hermoso. A los lados, casi junto al muro que se alza 3.50m, hay varios árboles, entre los cuales hay abetos, cerezos y pinos, todos de manera simétrica y ordenada. La casa mide en la parte frontal 80m, mientras que su ancho es de 50m, posee tres pisos y se alza 10m, parece tener un pequeño toque ingles, ya que posee vitrales en los lados de la parte frontal y mas a los costados de la casa, los bordes del techo poseen loza de color azul claro y unas pequeñas torrecillas le dan un aire de castillo, además de tener enredaderas en las esquinas.

La puerta es amplia y se puede ver que esta hecha de madera fina, con tallados muy hermosos, una vez que ha entrado, se puede ver que el lugar es muy grande, mide cerca de 10x10m y posee una puerta a cada lado, enfrente hay una escalera que se divide para dar paso a la puerta de enfrente, en este lugar la recibe una mujer de 32 años con aparentes 25 años, mide cerca de 1.75, tiene bonita figura, su piel es clara, pero con un ligero bronceado, sus facciones son fuertes, pero con un toque femenino que la hace ver hermosa, su cabello le llega a la espalda, es lacio de color plateado con destellos blancos y lo tiene amarrado en una cola baja, sus ojos son de un color rubí oscuro.

-Buenas tardes, señorita.

-Buenas tardes, Impa

-¿Podría preguntar a que se debe que llegue a estas horas?, si no mal recuerdo, esta semana salen después del examen que les toca –mientras se acerca a ella y toma algunas de las cosas que lleva-

-Se estira un poco- lo que sucede es que hoy le toco castigo a Link, por eso no volví de inmediato.

-No les ayudó con el aseo del salón¿cierto? –la muchacha asiente- bien, parece entonces que tendrá apetito, en seguida le prepararé algo, mientras suba a ponerse algo mas cómodo.

-Gracias, en seguida bajo.

La muchacha entonces se dirige a unas de las dos escaleras que hay en el recibidor, (la derecha) al llegar al siguiente piso, avanza por el pasillo de ahí, en su piso hay una alfombra larga y que cubre todo el piso, es de color rojo claro con rayas doradas en los bordes, a los lados hay mesitas con jarrones y plantas en ellos, una de ellas es de acero con su tabla de cristal, ésta posee un teléfono y se encuentra entre dos puertas, cada una de las cuales esta separada 7.05m. Pasa de largo a este y avanza una puerta mas adelante, llegando hasta casi el borde de la casa, ahí, toma la puerta que esta a su derecha y la abre, el cuarto mide cerca de 8.70m por 9m, pero esta dividido, pues en la primera parte se encuentra una lugar donde se puede recibir visitas, por lo que se ve unos sillones, una pequeña mesita de centro y una alfombra que mide 4x8m, también posee una televisión una grabadora, un DVD, un estante con algunas películas, así como en uno de los rincones un teléfono mas, junto con una agenda, mientras que en la otra parte se encuentra la habitación, la puerta esta del lado derecho y al entrar, se puede ver una cama de 2x2m, junto a otro teléfono en una mesa de noche con una lamparita y un libro de historias de misterio apartado en una pagina, a un lado de la puerta hay una silla con algo de ropa, al fondo, pegada a las ventanas, una mesa de 3x2m y 75cm de alto, en esta hay una computadora, una laptop, un último teléfono, algunas libretas, libros y fotografías, tiene una silla con ruedas, al lado contrario se encuentra un librero con algunos libros de materias, así como de cuentos, historia, literatura y también algunas libretas con historias que ella luego escribe, entre ambos objetos se encuentra una pequeña mesa con un espejo, algunas cosas para arreglarse su cabello y algo de maquillaje, la ropa esta en un ropero de madera entre la cama y el librero, es muy bonito por los tallados que posee, así como amplio, pues mide cerca de 3x2m, en su interior se pueden ver algunos zapatos y ropa para cada ocasión muy bien ordenada. Hay dos ventanas de 2x2m con un pequeño balcón para flores con una hermosa vista del castillo a pesar de estar algo alejados.

En la habitación, toma la ropa que dejo en la silla y la cambia por el uniforme que tiene, se desase las coletas que trae y cambia sus anteojos por unos mas pequeños y bonitos que le quedan mejor, una vez hecho esto, se dirige hacia abajo, pasa por la puerta que esta del lado derecho y atraviesa una sala de visitas, es algo amplia, mide cerca de 20x15m, posee varios sillones para sentarse a charlar y algunas columnas de soporte con grabados y decorados en ellas, un buen lugar para una fiesta de jóvenes y reunión de personas mayores, al frente de la puerta de entrada se encuentra una oficina, a la derecha, hay una habitación menos amplia de 15x10m y sin nada en ella, mas que unas columnas parecidas a la habitación contigua, al pasarla, se puede ver un comedor largo y con una mesa casi igual de grande, parece medir unos 15x3m, tiene puertas a cada lado, una de ellas lleva a un salón de baile, el cual abarca gran parte del espacio y es usado para las fiestas formales y de sociedad, las otras dos llevan a la cocina. En este lugar ya la esperan con un plato de comida sencilla, unos emparedados integrales con un vaso de leche.

-Gracias Impa –toma asiento y comienza a tomar su alimento-

-No hay de que señorita.

-¿Mis padres aun no regresan de sus viajes?

-Parece que surgió un contratiempo y tendrán que retrasar su regreso, por al menos cuatro días mas, eso es lo que avisaron en la mañana.

-Ya veo –dándole un bocado a su emparedado -¡delicioso!-

-Lo mandé hacer de cucco, supuse que seguiría teniendo antojo de uno.

-No te equivocaste –comiendo con alegría su emparedado, mientras Impa esboza una pequeña sonrisa-

Terminada la comida, se dirige hacia su habitación y decide comenzar a estudiar para el examen de mañana, por lo que comienza a repasar y comparar algunas cosas, lleva así cerca de 3 horas con sus respectivas distracciones, al terminar, decide distraerse un poco, por lo que se dirige a tomar un baño, el cual esta en frente y al lado de su habitación, en este lugar hay una regadera y una bañera, aunque esta es grande, ya que parece ser de unos 3x4m. Luego de tomar una ducha, se queda dentro de la bañera por un par de minutos mientras descansa un poco. Un tiempo después, se pone su ropa de dormir, que consta de un short verde y una blusita de tirantes color blanco y decide poner una película para relajarse.

Ya son casi las 10:20 y es hora de dormir para la clase de mañana, por lo que se dirige a su habitación y se dispone a dormir tranquilamente, aunque no sospecha que algo se comienza a mover entre las sombras de esta tranquila noche y que la involucra a ella y a otro grupo de personas en un encuentro tal vez final para alguno de los bandos que se están formando.

-Que bella noche


	2. Revelaciones

Ninguno de los personajes que estan aqui me pertenecen, son de nintendo y con los derechos reservados por estos, bueno, en realidad uno que otro no le pertenecen, son inventados por mi, gracias por los dos comentarios que me llegaron, por ellos pongo el siguiente capitulo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Que hermosa noche –se oye decir a un muchacho sobre la el techo de una casa cerca de ahí- lástima que no será por siempre. 

Poco a poco se comienza a escuchar una melodía dulce, pero con tristeza en ella, parece provenir de un arpa, la melodía parece transmitir todo lo que siente en estos momentos quien la toca. 

-Es una enorme lastima –la melodía se detiene y el sujeto desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos del sitio donde esta- 

La noche esta tranquila en casi todas partes de la ciudad, pero algo parecido sucede en otras partes, una nueva voz se escucha, en esta ocasión desde la parte más alta del castillo. 

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh! que bien se siente este aire tan fresco, nunca imagine que fuera verdad lo que me dijeron de este mundo –esta vez la voz es de una muchacha- oye, que piensas de esta vista y aire, ¿verdad que es genial? –se dirige hacia alguien que esta a sus espaldas- oye, déjate de hacer el interesante y disfruta de todo esto. 

La persona que esta a sus espaldas comienza a caminar, lo pasos se oyen cansados, pero firmes, al asomarse, puede ver la ciudad iluminada por las luces artificiales de esta, lo que provoca que la persona esboce una sonrisa. 

-Ah cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí –la voz es de un muchacho, se le oye agotado- creo que valdrá la pena haber escapado sin permiso de ese lugar. 

-Ya lo creo, muero por ver como es este mundo –dice la muchacha con emoción real en su voz- piensa en todo lo que podemos ver y hacer… oye, ¿adonde vas? 

-El muchacho detiene su marcha de hace un instante- Habías dicho que solo un vistazo y volveríamos… niña. 

-¡Que grosero!... pero solo por esta ocasión te perdono… volvamos entonces. 

Las dos figuras también desaparecen del lugar sin dejar rastro, a varios kilómetros de ahí, en la montaña Goron, antes la montaña de la muerte, se puede observar otras nuevas figuras, esta vez son 3. 

-¡Guuuuuaaaaaahhh, que vista! –La voz parece la de un niño- 

-La verdad que es hermosa, pero se vería más hermoso si fuese fuego lo que provocara este brillo –esto es lo que dice una mujer de manera risueña- 

-Pero aun así le faltaría algo para que fuese realmente hermoso, ya se, algunas explosiones y los gritos de dolor, angustia y miedo de las personas, con eso quedaría soberbio –es lo que dice la voz es de un hombre y se oye emocionado- 

-Tienes razón, como no pensé en eso –lo dice con asombro y alegría en su voz- eso lo haría realmente hermoso, lastima que no lo podemos hacer ahora –la mujer lo dice con un dejo de tristeza- pero si nos apresuramos, tal vez dentro de poco lo hagamos. 

-Eso seria muy divertido de hacer –ahora lo dice la voz del niño- entonces, ¡rápido! vamos por lo que hace falta para que hagamos todas esas cosas divertidas –dice jalando las manos del hombre y la mujer- 

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, tienes que ser paciente o el amo te castigara, recuérdalo –le dice la mujer- 

-El amo, ja, el no me da ordenes –soltando las manos de ambos, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose algo serio ahora- 

-El fue quien te ayudo un poco y tu a el, deberías de estar un poco agradecido con el, así como el lo esta contigo –le dice ahora el hombre- bien, ya que vimos esto, es hora de regresar, el amo debe estar esperando. 

Las figuras nuevamente desaparecen sin dejar rastro, por ultimo, se ve una figura más, pero ésta no esta acompañada, ni en un lugar como los demás, parece estar en un vecindario común y corriente sobre un poste de luz, mirando hacia las casas que están en este lugar, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña risa. 

-Hyrule, por fin, después de tanto tiempo –mirando una lámpara que alumbra en la calle- parece que la tecnología avanzó desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí, pero sus defensas han disminuido, que conveniente- salta desde su posición para caer sobre una barda y luego al piso, tocándolo un poco para después golpearlo y dejar un pequeño agujero en el- esto será mas fácil de lo que creí… aunque. 

Mira el cielo de una manera meditante y da media vuelta, mientras algo a sus espaldas se agita, como si fuera una capa, comienza a avanzar y a desvanecerse poco a poco hasta desaparecer, sin dejar mayor rastro que el golpe que dio en el suelo. 

-Creo que ya es hora de empezar a movernos también, ¿no lo crees? –la nueva voz es de un hombre que habla por su celular con alguien mas- 

-_En estos momentos no es muy conveniente hacerlo, recuerda que debemos ser pacientes por un tiempo mas_ –la voz que proviene del celular es la de un hombre ya mayor y en calma- _si ellos hacen el primer movimiento, no tendremos mas opción que la de contraatacar._

-¡Pero...! 

-_No hay ningún pero, nuestro deber es el de proteger, al menos por unos meses mas, después de eso, todo saldrá mejor que si lo apresuramos en estos instantes_ –la voz se oye calmada, pero tiene mando en ella- 

-… de acuerdo, tu ganas –se le oye ya fatigado- espero no te equivoques, o todos lo pagaremos. 

-_Eso_ _siempre lo tengo muy en cuenta _–se le oye dar un suspiro de cansancio también- _que descanses, mañana te espera un largo día al igual que a mi.  
_

_-_Charlaremos nuevamente de este asunto –el otro lado corta la llamada- espero que no te equivoques. 

En estos instantes ya es casi la media noche, todo parece tranquilo en cada una de las casas que hay en toda la ciudad, mas sin embargo, una extraña agitación comienza a invadir el ambiente. El aire se comienza a sentir denso, así como de una enorme carga maligna, solo perceptible para unos cuantos, los cuales parecen comenzar a agitarse con los sueños que tienen.

En la casa Emiru, Link comienza a soñar cosas, ve aves gigantescas, monstruos que lo atacan, enormes lugares, bestias horribles, todo pasa ante sus ojos como una enorme catarata sin poder comprender nada de lo que pasa ante sus ojos. En la habitación cercana, su pequeña hermana también comienza a ver algunas cosas, aunque no tan aterradoras como lo de su hermano, ella solo ve un ave, personas llegando a donde esta ella, monstruos peleando contra alguien, un niño que a ella se le hace conocido, pero es apartada de el por un grupo de personas, mientras se despide de ella tristemente y una enorme sombra aparece detrás de el, saca unas enormes espadas y comienzan un duelo, al mismo tiempo que una puerta se cierra y deja todo en oscuridad, para pasar ahora a un sueño mas placentero, mientras que su hermano continua soñando con mas cosas.

Lejos de ahí, más personas experimentan sueños, algunas de las casas en las que sueñan son la familia Iriko, la cual solo la hija lo hace, ella sueña con bosques, lobos, niños pequeños que juegan con ella, un enorme árbol, una estruendosa risa aterradora, todo esto girando alrededor de ella de manera incoherente y sin sentido.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en una zona de apartamentos, una joven de apellido Odur comienza a soñar, ve un enorme desierto, el cual la traga por sus arenas, cae a una oscuridad inmensa y es atrapada por la mano de unas brujas que se le hacen aterradoras, pero conocidas de alguna manera, una de ellas abre su boca y pasa por ella, cayendo ahora por habitaciones de un lugar hecho de rocas, parece un antiguo palacio o templo, hasta caer en un lugar donde pelea un joven con las brujas, después se unen y siguen peleando mientras ella sigue cayendo.

Algo apartados de este lugar se encuentra la residencia Otul, donde la hija menor comienza a tener también sueños parecidos a los de las demás muchachas de hasta el momento, ella sueña con una corriente de agua que la envuelve hasta hacer un capullo, ella intenta escapar de el, pero por mas que lo intenta no puede, ahora el agua comienza a subir, como si brotase de la oscuridad que la rodea, entonces, todo se congela, pero casi de inmediato alguien rompe el hielo en el que está, es un joven con el rostro cubierto, se la lleva a un lugar desconocido y la deja ahí, hay agua por todas partes, la cual parece cobrar vida y la ataca, sumergiéndola nuevamente, pero esta vez mas profundo, ella intenta desesperadamente soltarse, pero de manera inútil, entonces, algo entra en el agua y saca otra cosa, siente como es libera y sube a la superficie, para encontrarse en un lugar diferente, pero con un muchacho que esta luchando contra varias cosas que lo atacan, hasta que de nuevo es sumergida dentro del agua, pero en esta ocasión hacia la oscuridad sin que algo nuevamente la salve.

Algo sucede ahora en una casa con el apellido Arua, su sueño evoca el fuego, pero parece tranquilo sin que nada pase, lo mismo pasa en la casa Kalliwer, solo que el esta rodeado de rayos de luz. 

-Creo que Darunia estará feliz de lo que le diga mañana, aunque me pregunto como la estarán pasando los demás –dice tranquilamente mientras observa su alrededor- dudo que haya razón para preocuparse, pero, ojala que no pasen una mala noche. 

Varias personas tienen un sueño parecido al de el por todo el país, al igual que en la mansión Nohansen, solo que la única persona con un sueño tranquilo es Impa Vakies, la cual esta rodeada por antorchas y sombras, pues Zelda Nohansen esta soñando con oscuridad, la cual la envuelve poco a poco cada vez mas, es como si se tratase de agua que sube a través de una superficie absorbente, en este caso, su cuerpo, hasta quedar envuelta completamente, en este momento, su pesadilla inicia, pues comienza a ver la imagen de dos personas en especifico, una de las cuales se hace presente cada vez de manera mas malévola, la segunda parece ser protectora, esto es acompañado también de escenarios que no conoce, pero de alguna manera siente que los ha visto, todo esto pasa ante ella de manera calmada y parece que con sentido a diferencia de los demás.

Todo acaba entonces de manera súbita para todos los que pudieron tener esta clase de sueños, aunque solo Zelda continúa con algo que los demás no pueden. 

-¿Donde estoy, que es este lugar? –dice al ver que esta en un lugar rodeada de oscuridad- ¿y por que puedo ver mi cuerpo? –al notar que no hay fuente de luz para hacerlo-

-Bienvenida princesa –se oye decir a una voz ronca y tenebrosa- eh estado esperando por usted pacientemente durante muchos años.

-¿¡Quién eres!? ¡muéstrate! – con miedo en su voz y cuerpo-

-¿Acaso se ah olvidado de mi princesa? – con burla en la voz-

-¿¡Quién eres, que quieres de mi… por que me dices princesa!? –volteando a todas partes lanzando estas preguntas-

-No hace falta que grite, ya que estoy aquí.

-¿Eh? –ella voltea a la voz que esta sus espaldas y encuentra a un hombre vestido de manera elegante pero antigua, es de color negro con grabados, así como de piel morena, cabello pelirrojo y mirada ambarina y maligna- ¿Quién eres?

-Se ah olvidado de mi, pero creo que con esto me recordara –comienza a dar pasos hacia ella mientras esta retrocede- soy el que juro vengarse de usted y los sabios hace casi tres mil años, soy aquel que usted encerró por casi cien años y volvió, soy el que ah muerto y renacido, soy aquel que la ah buscado y encontrado, aun en pesadillas –todo esto hace que ella tropiece y caiga, entonces el se detiene y la observa- soy Ganondorf, el que en estos momentos obtendrá su venganza –su mano comienza a moverse hacia su cuello- al fin –se le oye felicidad en su voz así como un deseo maligno, pero súbitamente se detiene al oír algo-

-¡Déjala en paz, Ganondorf, es a mi quien en realidad buscas! 

El da la vuelta y descubre el origen de la voz, es un joven de piel clara, cabello rubio, vestimenta verde y mirada azulada, el cual sin dudarlo un segundo mas se lanza contra de el, con espada en mano, ambos entablan un combate en el que ninguno sede en algun momento, hasta que se separan con un corte vertical, Ganondorf entonces aprovecha para dirigirse hacia la princesa, tomarla por el cuello y amenazarla con su espada. 

-Vaya, vaya, el héroe ah llegado.

-¡Déjala!

-No lo creo –aleja su arma del cuello y la coloca a sus espaldas- mas bien creo que deberías resignarte –la aleja un poco mas para tomar impulso- 

Pero desaparece de sus manos al momento de atacar. 

-¿Qué? –buscándola por todas pares sin encontrarla- donde se ah ido.

-Aquí esta –ahora la voz es de una mujer- Ganon.

-Otra molestia mas –no se interesa en buscar la dueña de la voz que esta detrás de el- ¿hasta cuando terminaran?... no importa –dirigiéndose hacia otra dirección- tarde o temprano obtendré mi venganza, ya que nunca podrán detenerme, pero parece que tendré que esperar un poco mas –comienza a alejarse de ahí- nos veremos nuevamente, princesa. 

Comienza a desaparecer de ahí, al igual que la imagen se le vuelve borrosa y las otras dos figuras se comienza a alejar por direcciones distintas, de la mujer solo puede ver su cabellera plateada sin mirar su rostro. 

-Esperen, ¿quienes son ustedes?

-Sus protectores –contestan sin detenerse y voltear hacia atrás- 

El sueño comienza a desaparecer y ella a despertar de el, hasta que finalmente abre sus ojos poco a poco. 

-Rayos, que sueño tan extraño –colocando su mano en su frente y viendo hacia sus ventanas, donde comienzan a mostrarse los primero rayos del sol por su ventana- ¿que horas son? –observa el reloj de su mesa de noche y ve que apenas darán las 6:30- es algo temprano todavía… será mejor aprovechar ese tiempo. 

Decide entonces levantarse y prepararse para ir a la escuela, toma una ducha, pide que le preparen el desayuno y decide estudiar un poco para el examen en lo que esta listo.

Ya son casi las 7:00 y en otras parte de la ciudad la actividad vuelve nuevamente como todos los días, las tiendas abren sus puertas, así como el resto de negocios, los alumnos comienzan a moverse y empezar su largo día.

Solo faltan 4 días para el inicio de vacaciones, lo cual tiene impacientes a más de uno, pero valdrá la pena la espera.

En la casa de la familia Iriko esta comienza su día de nuevo, cada miembro de la familia hace sus actividades matutinas. 

-¡Saria, levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela! –es la voz de un hombre el que se oye desde las escaleras de la casa donde viven-

-¡Ya voy papá! –dice una muchacha desde su cuarto, ya esta casi lista para salir, es una chica que mide 1.55; de piel clara; cabello lacio de color castaño que pasa un poco la altura de los hombros y de ojos alegres color verde claro- 

Al bajar puede ver a un hombre de unos 40 años con aparentes 38, mide 1.75 es de piel algo bronceada; cabello castaño y ojos cafés, lleva puesto ropa de guardabosques mientras prepara la mesa y acomoda algunos documentos y equipo en su mochila. 

-Buenos días Saria.

-Buenos días papá –avanza hasta la cocina y ve a una mujer de 39 años con aparentes 35, mide 1.70, su piel es clara, su cabello y sus ojos son verdes oscuros, viste una falda de corte a la rodilla color café, blusa blanca de manga corta y unos zapatos zuecos de color café también y cubre su atuendo con un mandil verde, mientras prepara el desayuno en la estufa- buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días, toma asiento, en un momento estará el desayuno.

-Gracias. 

En otra parte de la ciudad, en una zona donde estudiantes pueden rentar habitaciones, se puede ver a una muchacha de 1.62, piel algo bronceada, cabello lacio rojo oscuro que le llega a la mitad de su espalda y ojos café oscuro, la cual empieza a levantarse, a pesar de ser casi las 7:30. 

-Mmmmmmmhhhh… que mal dormí, ¿Qué horas son? –mirando el despertador a su lado- ... será mejor levantarme –con los ojos entrecerrados por seguir teniendo algo de sueño y estirarse un poco antes de levantarse- ¡al fin!, ya casi llega el final de semestre, por fin volveré a casa y ya dejaré de preparar mi desayuno, comida y cena, además de que dormiré en una cama suave –mirando a donde estaba durmiendo para mostrar un futon al estilo japonés- ¿como pueden dormir de esta manera los que hablan Nihongo?… aunque mi posición a mejorado un poco… pero aun así, es incomodo y eso que ¿¡como no se pueden volver locos por un lugar como este!? 

Ella se refiere al espacio del cuarto, el cual es muy pequeño, no pasa de los 4x4m y ahí no hay nada más que una estufa, un fregadero, algunos cajones para los utensilios de cocina, un closet donde meter las cosas que no utilice y su ropa. 

-Además de quitarse los zapatos, vaya que sin son complicados estas personas, no entiendo mucho sus costumbres, pero no importa pues, ya me voy, ya me voy para no volver –dice cantando y asomarse luego a la ventana- ¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIII, POR FIN ME VOY A GRADUAR E IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD!!!!

-¡¡OYE, NO HAGAS TANTO ESCANDALO!! –le dice un muchacho que vive un piso debajo de ella-

-¡¡NO GRITEN, QUIERO DORMIR!! –le dice una muchacha que vive al lado-

-¡¡YA DEJEN DE GRITAR!! –ahora la persona del otro lado-

-¡¡QUE ESCANDALO!!

-Al fin me voy a graduar e irme de este lugar tan escandaloso, soy tan feliz –mientras mantiene su mano cerrada y lagrimas en los ojos- biieeeeen, hora de prepararme para ir a la escuela y esperar después por los resultados de los exámenes de admisión… examen, examen… ¡¡EXAMEN!! ¡olvide que hoy tengo examen de Hylian!, rayos y soy pésima en eso, donde deje mi libreta… ¡es cierto, tengo que ayudar en los preparativos de despedida!… ¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!, tenia que estar en la escuela ahora mismo para eso. 

Dice todas estas cosas y mas mientras corre a través del pequeño cuarto buscando las cosas que necesita y colocándolas dentro de su mochila, unos minutos después sale de su apartamento quejándose de no poder desayunar, así como el resto de los inquilinos continua luchando por el silencio que ella rompió hace algunos minutos.

Unos minutos antes, en otra parte de la ciudad, en la residencia Otul, una joven de cabello oscuro esta tomando el desayuno junto a un joven, el posee también cabello oscuro, así como un par de ojos azul oscuros, mide cerca de 1.71 y su piel es algo pálida, viste………………….. por lo que se puede ver además de que tiene cerca de 20 años y se alista para ir a la universidad. 

-¿Ya estas lista Ruto? 

Dice el joven mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a otra parte del comedor en el que están, el lugar es un poco pequeño, pero aun así denota la posición social en la que esta, sobre todo por los platillos y la vajilla en la que comen. 

-Ya casi Michael, adelántate mientras tanto –apresurándose a terminar el platillo que le sirvieron, mas aun así con los modales que debe-

-Deja de presumir los modales que no tienes y apresúrate a terminar.

-No molestes, yo siempre como así.

-Como sea, solo date prisa o no podremos llegar a tiempo ninguno de los dos

-Esta bien, ya voy, ya voy –dice con molestia mientras come rápidamente lo que le falta- terminé, ¿mas contento?

-Vaya, me sorprende que no te hayas comido el mantel –voltea a mirarla y observa su rostro- esta bien, ya, me disculpo, solo date prisa, ¿quieres?

-Si, si –se dirige a donde esta su hermano y se coloca una mochila para después seguirlo- espera, olvide algo, en seguida te alcanzo.

-Bien, mientras encenderé el automóvil, gracias por la comida, Marcos, estuvo deliciosa –le dice a una persona que esta cerca de la salida del comedor-

-Fue un placer joven, Michael –realizando una pequeña reverencia-

-Hoy regresare tarde, por lo que solo prepara la comida de mi hermana, yo comeré fuera –tomando algunas cosas que están sobre de la mesa y colocándolas dentro de su mochila

-Como diga.

-¿No sabes cuando volverán nuestros padres?

-Parece ser que su madre dentro de algún par de semanas, ya que surgió un convenio entre la compañía y las empresas Haike, su padre por otro lado, volverá este fin de semana, pues ya casi terminan los tratados con la exportadora Nohansen.

-Ya veo, gracias Marcos.

-No hay de que joven Michael.

-Ya estoy lista Miel.

-No me digas Miel.

-Nos retiramos Marcos, cuida de la casa mientras no estamos.

-No se preocupe señorita, lo haré.

-¿No decías que estarías en el auto esperándome? se nota que eres mas lento que yo.

-No molestes, vamos, ya se nos hizo tarde. 

Ambos se retiran del comedor y avanzan por unos pasillos para llegar al recibidor, salir por la puerta y tomar el auto que se encuentra ahí. 

-¿No olvidas nada? 

Ante la negación de su hermana, enciende el auto y se pone en marcha, avanzando por las calles de la ciudad y viendo que nada ah cambiado en este día, sigue la misma rutina de siempre sin interrupciones.

En la ciudad de Kakariko sin embargo algo cambia en este día, para ser mas precisos en la casa Emiru, ya que luego de levantarse y de pedirle a su madre preparar lo acordado en el castigo del día anterior, se acabo dando cuenta de que no tenia mas tiempo, por lo que decidió optar por pedirle ayuda a su padre. 

-¿Papá?

-¿Qué sucede? –mientras lee algunas hojas que están en un fólder, en estos momentos viste…………-

-Mmmhh… como decirlo… esto… mmmhh.

-Mientras no me digas que voy a ser abuelo será suficiente para empezar –de manera calmada y continuando con su lectura-

-¿Eeehh, voy a ser tía? ¿De quien, serán mis sobrinos, de Ruto, Saria o Zelda? –dice una niña de aproximadamente 13 años, 1.25 de estatura, piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuros, que en esos momentos viste………………………………..

- ¡Claro que no!, como se te ocurre semejante disparate Aryll –molesto y algo sonrojado- lo que pasa es que quería que me llevaras a la escuela –al terminar la frase, su color se volvió un poco mas pálido-

-Si quieres yo puedo llevarte hijo –dice una mujer de 35 años, 1.68, cabello castaño y ondulado, piel clara y ojos verdes, que en esos momentos viste…………….

-No te preocupes mamá, tu tienes una junta y además recibirás algo para la exposición que se planea hacer en vacaciones, ¿no? –la señora asiente-

-Bien, entonces si ya estas listo, vamos, tengo algunas cosas pendientes que hacer –dice su padre mientras se pone de pie y se dirige al patio- creo que aprovechare esto para hacerlas con calma.

-Bien, cuídate –lo abraza su mamá-

-Toma Link –dándole un collar con la forma de la trifuerza-

-¿Para que es?

-Para que las Diosas se apiaden de ti –mientras junta sus manos y parece rezar por el-

-Gracias, lo necesitaré –mira a su hermana por un momento para después abrazarla- ¡siempre has sido mi hermana favorita! ToT

-Soy tu única hermana --U

-Es verdad –observando lo obvio del asunto-… si no sobrevivo, te dejo mis juegos, mis revistas y las 100 rupias que tengo ahorradas y… y… yo rompí tu juguete favorito hace 5 años.

-¿!Qué!?

-Fue un accidente, no vi que estaba ahí, te lo juro

-Ella entonces mira a su padre- dale un aventón que nunca olvidara.

-Cuenta con ello –sonriéndole tranquilamente-

-Para que hable… Diosas.

-No lo vayas a asustar demasiado –dice ahora su madre mientras se acerca a su esposo para despedirlo con un beso- y, Aryll, ya se disculpó contigo –mirando a su hija- bien, ahora date prisa o llegaras tarde –mirando a Link que se prepara lo mas lento que puede- 

Luego de unos minutos más perdidos, padre eh hijo están en el automóvil, el cual se asemeja a un modelo platina de color plateado. 

-Bien, ya nos vamos –dándole una sonrisa a su hijo, ante lo cual el solo asiente- descuida, llegaremos tiempo.

Saca el auto tranquilamente mientras se despide con la mano de su esposa e hija. 

-¡Adios, que les vaya bien! –dice la señora-

-¡Recuerda lo que te dije papá!

-¡Si, descuida! 

Una vez afuera, comienza su marcha tranquilamente, pero, todo cambia cuando llega a la calle principal, pues acelera rápidamente y se pierde en las calles mientras esquiva algunos otros autos mas.

Minutos después, se puede ver ya de nuevo la prisa por llegar a su destino de todos, de entre todos, solo algunos cuantos destacan. 

-Vaya, ya iniciaron las prisas, eso significa que estoy realmente atrasada, será mejor apresurarme yo también o no llegare a tiempo para el examen de hoy.

-¡Oye, espérame Nabooru!

-¿Eh? –voltea ver quien le habla- ¡Ah! ¡Saria, buenos días!

-Gracias por esperarme -dice mientras le da alcance tranquilamente- vaya, no sabia que se había hecho tan tarde.

-Así es… -voltea a mirar a su recién acompañante- ¿que dices, competimos para ver quien llega primero? –la otra muchacha asiente- bien, en sus marcas, listas… fuera. 

Ambas salen lo mas rápido que pueden, pero la velocidad que llevan parece de profesionales, aunque, hay algo raro en esto, ya que conservan esta velocidad por mas de 100m, cosa que nadie creería si no lo estuvieran viendo por sus propios ojos. Al entrar a cierta parte de la ciudad se ponen a esquivar obstáculos que surgen en su camino, así como personas y mercancía acomodada. 

-Mira, ¿ya viste quienes viene ahí? –dice un señor de piel algo clara, barba y cabello negro, aunque algo calvo y gordito, lo que le da una apariencia bonachona, así como ojos amables de color azul oscuro-

-¡Si! –dice emocionada una chica de 1.60, piel clara, cabello que le llega cerca de la espalda, es blanco con raíces negras y ojos azules, la cual viste el mismo uniforme que la preparatoria de Hyrule- me voy con ellas –tomando su mochila que esta dentro de una camioneta de repartir- ¡hola chicas!, ¿¡corremos!? –las otras asienten, ante lo que la muchacha simplemente empieza a trotar, para cuando le dan alcance sale a la misma velocidad que el otro par de muchachas-

-Que bueno es verla alegre desde temprano, ¿no lo crees? –le dice a otra chica que esta sentada dentro de la camioneta-

-Si, aunque no se de donde saco lo de correr –dice una muchacha de 1.62, piel algo clara, cabello pelirrojo que le llega a la mitad de la espalda y ojos azules-

-Lo mas seguro es que lo heredo de mi, yo antes era un gran corredor, ¿lo sabias?

-No es cierto, lo saco de seguro de mamá, tu eres muy flojo papá.

-Malon, lo que te digo es cierto y te lo demostrare cuando vuelva a entrenar.

-Si, si, lo que digas papá, bien, vamos que se nos hace tarde. 

Mientras siguen con su pequeña platica, un poco mas adelante va un automóvil ……… de color negro, en su interior van dos personas. 

-No puedo creer que se me haya hecho tarde después de levantarme temprano.

-Descuide señorita, llegaremos a tiempo –dice la mujer que conduce- además, aun no hay tanto trafico, así que será sencillo llegar.

-Gracias por traerme Impa.

-Para eso estoy a su servicio señorita –voltea a mirar por el espejo lateral y puede ver entonces a un auto que se dirige hacia ellas a casi 110km/hr- creo que el señor Emiru tiene prisa por algo.

-¿No quieres competir con el?

-Hoy no puedo, usted viene de copiloto y no creo que me perdonasen que le pasara algo, además, este no es lugar para competir.

-Y lo veras en la competencia del lunes, ¿verdad?

-Si y esta vez no perderé 

El auto pasa entonces al lado de donde van ellas y sigue por las calles casi vacías en estos momentos sin ningún obstáculo delante de ellos.

Minutos después, en la entrada de la preparatoria, se ve llegar a un trío de chicas que se van peleando el ser las primeras en llegar, quedando en una llegada de fotografía y en primer lugar la chica de cabello castaño, en segundo la ojiazul y en tercero la pelirroja, unos segundos después se estaciona un auto de color azul oscuro para dejar a una muchacha pelinegra de mirada azulada. 

-Buenos días chicas –al notar que estaban ahí- ¿quien gano esta vez?

-Obviamente fui yo –dice la pelirroja con falta de aliento mientras se señala triunfante-

-Estas mal, fue ella –señala ahora la ojiazul cansada también-

-Así es, fui yo –con la poca energía que le queda-

-¿Por qué siempre son tan honestas? 

Mientras la platica sigue, un nuevo auto de color negro se estaciona y deja bajar a una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio. 

-Buenos días… ¿que sucede Ruto?

-Buenos días, Zelda –al mirarla- lo que sucede es que están viendo quien gano.

-¿De nuevo Saria y Epona son muy honestas? –la otra chica asiente y dan un suspiro ambas- bueno, entremos.

-De acuerdo.

-¡AAAH! ¡Mi examen es a la primera hora! –dice la pelirroja para después retirarse apresuradamente-

-Vaya, no creí que tuviera todavía energías. 

Un momento después se oye el sonido de llantas derrapándose y frenando en la entrada. Unos segundos después, baja un chico ojiverde un tanto desorientado. 

-Llego tarde… llego tarde –dice mientras se tambalea de un lado para otro y avanzando hacia la escuela-

-Nos vemos en la noche –menciona el padre mientras se despide con una sonrisa y avanza mas tranquilamente-

-¡Lo trajo su padre! –menciona la chica pelirroja asombrada- pobre de Link.

-Ya llegue… ya llegue… buenos días… -sigue avanzando todavía algo mareado y saludando a las muchachas que están frente a el- 

Unos minutos después, ya todo mundo esta dentro, Link en estos momentos ya casi se ah recuperado por completo del viaje que tuvo y solo están esperando a que llegue su profesor para comenzar la clase y el examen que les toca después de este, en eso esta todo mundo cuando entra un hombre de aparentes 36 años, 1.82 de estatura, piel algo bronceada, complexión algo delgada, de cabello grisáceo corto y ojos color negro con una mirada serena, pero severa al mismo tiempo. 

-Muy bien chicos, tomen asiento y comencemos la clase

-Eh, profesor, se equivoco de salón –le dice un muchacho que esta por el centro del salón-

-¿Mmh?... no me equivoque, lo que pasa es que por hoy seré su profesor durante las próximas 4 horas.

-Aaaaahh… ¿¡EEEEEEHHH!? –grita todo el mundo-

-No hagan tanto escándalo –tapándose los oídos-

-¡Pero! ¿¡por que profesor!? –dice otro alumno que esta al costado derecho-

-Lo que sucede es que al parecer los profesores que hoy les toca dar su clase, no podrán asistir, creo que tiene que ver con lo de la administración el próximo semestre… ¿o era acaso que tenia una cita importante?... en fin, no recuerdo en estos momentos, de todos modos, habrán su libro de eigo en la pagina… ¿en que pagina van?

-En la pagina 45 –dice una muchacha que esta cerca del frente de la clase- por cierto, ¿si sabe eigo?

-¡Claro que si!, por algo me seleccionaron para las próximas 4 horas, soy bueno en todas estas materias, bueno, comencemos. 

La primera clase así paso, luego siguió la clase en la que tenían examen, este era de hylian y al final… 

-Muy bien chicos y chicas, les explicare de que trata la clase de hoy.

-Leer todo el primer capitulo de la fundación de la ciudad, ¿o no profesor? –dice una chica de mirada esmeralda con cara de cansancio y fastidio-

-¿Cómo lo supo señorita Iriko? –lo dice sorprendido y con una sonrisa-

-Todo mundo se queda con la boca abierta y gritan sorprendidos en son de protesta- ¡pero eso es casi una unidad completa! –replica ahora un chico pelirrojo-

-Lo se, no es acaso divertido.

-Creo que diferimos un poco en cuanto a ese concepto –dice un muchacho rubio para si mismo-

-Bien, ahora que ya saben eso les diré que deben realizar un resumen o síntesis de lo que lean para mi examen que será el viernes, tiene suerte de que hoy sea martes y que hoy los dejare salir temprano.

-Temo preguntar esto, pero, ¿de cuantas hojas? –dice una chica rubia-

-Buena pregunta señorita Nohansen, creo que con 5 bastara, pero para que vean que hoy estoy de buenas, recibirán un punto extra por hoja que este del 10 en adelante, en pocas palabras, el que me entregue 20 hojas exentara el examen, ya que tendrá 10.

-¡Wooooooh! –grita todo el mundo-

-Mmmmmhh… pensándolo mejor que sean de 15 hojas en adelante, ya que son varios los sucesos que ocurrieron y en ese caso engargólenlo y colóquenle hoja de presentación, el tipo de letra es libre, pero el tamaño deberá ser de 12, en caso de que sea a mano, que este bien hecha la letra, así como que por cada 10 faltas de ortografía recibirá un punto menos.

-¡¡¡……… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!! -este grito se escucho en casi toda la escuela, por lo que algunos supusieron de quien era el responsable de ello-

-Vamos, no hagan tanto escándalo, es fácil, bien, pueden irse, nos vemos el viernes. 

Luego de esto, todo mundo recogió sus cosas con pesar, mas que nada acaba de suceder, por lo que nadie decidió quedarse a conversar y dirigirse de inmediato a realizar el trabajo que les acababa de encargar el profesor, hasta que ya casi las 8p.m. se dieron cuenta de que… 

-¡¡¡POR QUE NOS HIBA A DAR CLASE SI HOY SALIMOS DESPUES DE EXAMENES Y NO NOS TOCABA HOY CON EEEEEEEEL… PROFESOR DARUNIAAAAAAAAA!!! 

Se dejo escuchar por casi toda la ciudad. 

-¡Achuuu!... creo que alguien debe hablar de mi

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bien, este es el final del segundo capitulo, como veran, eh actualizado algo rápido, mas no se deben de confiar de que lo hare siempre, pues por desgracia dentro de un año saldre de la universidad, por lo que podre actualizar de vez en cuando. Mi meta inicial era poner tan siquiera unos 15 episodios para fin de año, aunque viendolo ya mejor, no creo que llegue ni a 10, asi que les pido por favor sean pacientes con la actualizacion y les dire que llevo ya algo del tercer capitulo, aunque me faltan todavia unas paginas para que este terminado.

Como comentarios extras, les dire que este episodio y el anterior salieron de tres paginas cada uno que escribi hace casi un año. Esta idea nacio hace ese tiempo y llevo trabajandolo desde ese entonces, por lo que eh escrito ya un buen de capitulos, creo que son 20, aunque con las modificaciones que estoy haciendo no se cuanto ya sean, pueden ser mas, pueden ser menos, no se, el tiempo lo dira en cuanto llegue al final y la razon por la que llevo tan poquitos episodios es por que también no eh tenido tiempo desde hace como medio año para aca.

Les doy las gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron reviews y en cuanto al comentario de las dos hadas, fueron ellas quienes me metieron la idea, o mas bien, las ganas de realizar este fic, ya que siempre me eh imaginado algo como esto y quise compartirlo con mas personas, espero les agrade y originalmente esta historia estaba destinada para ser colocada en cierta pagina, uno que otro sabra en cual, ¿verdad?. Y si le continuare, no lo dejare, y me comprometo a no modificarle nada hasta que lo termine, habra alguno que otro enredo por ahi mas adelante, pero en cuanto termine de publicarlo lo arreglare, pues si comienzo a hacerlo ahorita, nunca le continuare, no lo acabare y mucho menos habre avanzado algo. ¡AH!, casi lo olvido, ya dejare de ser tan especifico -al menos por el momento, pues esta es una maña que ya tengo y nada ni nadie me la quitara-

Ya para despedirme, les dire que en cuanto termine el tercer episodio, lo subire lo mas pronto posible, si no lo subo, hechenle la culpa a mi profesor por dejarme tanta tarea o al trabajo extra que estare realizando y si quieren disfrutar un poco mas la lectura, les recomiendo que oigan la parte inicial con el tema de David Jhons de Piratas del caribe el cofre de la muerte, lean al ritmo y como se sientan mas comodos, si no queda, la proxima vez lo mejorare, espero poder seguir recibiendo reviews de aunque sea una persona, nos vemos otro día, see ya.


	3. Reuniones

Ninguno de los personajes que estan aqui me pertenecen, son de nintendo y con los derechos reservados por estos, bueno, en realidad uno que otro no le pertenecen, son inventados por mi, gracias por los dos comentarios que me llegaron, por ellos pongo el siguiente capitulo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Otra hermosa mañana en Hyrule, ya son casi las 9 de la mañana y ya todo mundo ah terminado las clases y exámenes… al menos en algunas escuelas, mientras que en otras.

-¡Aaaaahh¡Ya me quiero ir!, es tan aburrido todo esto –dice una chica de mirada ámbar-

-¿En serio te aburre tanto la escuela?, entonces ¿para que vienes? –Le dice una muchacha sentada a su lado-

-Es cierto, me aburre, pero vengo para poder hacer la universidad y casarme, sin eso, no podría hacerlo

-Vamos, ya casi acaban las clases, solo nos falta el examen y nos podremos ir, anímate –le dice un muchacho que esta junto a ella-

-Tu por que disfrutas de estar en clase, Hollo, pero yo no… ¡me aburrooooooó!

-Veamos si puedo cambiar esa forma de pensar señorita Odur –dice una voz detrás de ella, pues esta de espaldas a la entrada-

-¿Mmh?... profesor Fado, ya déjenos salir T-T.

-Después del examen –mientras avanza- ¡espero todo mundo haya estudiado, tomen asiento y comencemos para terminar con esto de una vez!

-¿Ahora si estará fácil? –le dice la pelirroja-

-Es verdad, la última vez dijo que lo dejaría fácil, pero no fue cierto –dice ahora la muchacha que esta junto a Nabooru-

-Pero si estuvo fácil, ustedes no estudiaron –dice mientras arregla los exámenes-

-Desde cuando explicar el ciclo del ATP es fácil –le dice Nabooru-

-Desde el momento en que repasas y tomas atención¡ahora, tomen una hoja y pásenlo a sus compañeros de atrás!

Pero en otra parte, algún lugar alejado.

-¿Qué haz encontrado? –dice un hombre sobre la azotea de un edificio, lleva una gabardina de color negro, así como un traje del mismo color y anteojos mientras mira la ciudad frente a el-

-Nada definitivo, pero confío en que lo haremos dentro de poco –dice un muchacho vestido con ropa juvenil, que consta de una playera manga larga, pantalón de mezclilla y botas negras arrodillado a la espalda del hombre-

-Mi paciencia esta comenzando a terminarse.

-No se preocupe, todo esta marchando de acuerdo a su plan.

-Así espero, recuerda que tenemos el tiempo contado, si no lo logramos, las consecuencias serán graves, en especial para ustedes.

-Lo tengo siempre presente, descuide, tendremos resultados para antes de terminar el mes.

-Mantenme informado de todo lo que este pasando, retírate –sin nunca perder su posición-

-Si, amo –se desvanece en el aire dejando al otro totalmente solo-

-Veamos cuanto mas pueden seguir escondiéndose y disfrutar de todo esto… creo que me comienza a gustar esta época –dice con una sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro del hombre y mirando todo a su alrededor- las cosas se dan por algo… ¡será un grandioso reinado! –mientras se retira y se comienzan a escuchar carcajadas, para después desaparecer por completo.

-Creo que esta demasiado confiado –una voz femenina se comienza a escuchar de la nada- aunque debemos comenzar a tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, o si no, el precio tal vez sea muy caro –la voz desaparece del sitio sin mostrar nunca su rostro-

El tiempo pasa lentamente cuando uno esta en la escuela y esto lo notan mas los muchachos de la clase del segundo "C" de la preparatoria, donde en estos momentos están recibiendo una lección de calculo de manos del profesor Antón.

-Y así es como se puede obtener esta grafica, la cual indica una aproximación a lo que será la población en los próximos años o como fue hace mucho tiempo en caso de que se hayan perdido los registros de esta.

-Ah… profesor, no todos vamos para hacer censos… -le dice un muchacho que esta al frente de la clase-

-Entonces el profesor mira hacia atrás y ve todo lo que ah escrito- ups, mi error, creo que me deje llevar por la pregunta que la señorita Tereya me hizo sobre la variable de "X", je, je, je.

Todo mundo mira al profesor con una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientras este se sonroja de vergüenza, mas no dura demasiado pues la campana del receso se deja escuchar, alegrando a una buena parte de la clase y de paso despertando a otros dormidos… o casi a todos.

-Link… ¡oye Link, despierta! –le dice una chica de cabellera castaña logrando despertarlo-

-¿Que sucede Saria¿Ya amaneció? –Dice algo adormilado-

-Veo que no tienes remedio, no entiendo como puedes aprobar el examen de matemáticas si siempre te duermes en clase.

-Suerte y estudio como loco un día antes –da un bostezo-

-Te creo, mas no eres el único que acabó dormido.

-¿A que te refieres? –dice algo confundido y ya despierto por completo-

-Mira –le señala hacia su lado izquierdo para observar a una chica de coletas rubias y anteojos que duerme placidamente sobre su pupitre-

-No mas panque… estoy llena –dice suavemente entre sueños-

-No creí ver a Zelda de esta manera nunca –dice el chico rubio levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella- ¿le hacemos una broma?

-No creo que debas hacerlo.

-Solo será una pequeña, mira –se aproxima y- pasare lista… ¿Zelda Nohansen¿No esta la señorita Nohansen?

-¡Presente, presente, aquí estoy¿mmh¿que paso?, creí que estaban pasando lista.

-Fue solo Link.

Menciona, Saria, con una pequeña sonrisa y Link con una pequeña risa ante lo sucedido, esto hace que, Zelda, se sonroje, después de lo cual comienza a perseguir al muchacho para hacerlo pagar, por lo que este decide no quedarse un segundo mas y comienza a correr seguido de la chica.

Unos minutos después, ambos ya están cansados y cerca de las canchas de la escuela, han recorrido la escuela entera, así como la primaria, el kinder y algunas de las universidades que están cerca. Por si olvidé mencionarlo, todas las escuelas están unidas y forman una semi-ciudad, que van desde el kinder, hasta la universidad, abarca un gran espacio, pero cada una de ellas tiene su espacio limitado por una cerca, aunque se pueden a veces pasar de un lado para otro por las puertas que están colocadas en ciertas partes a lo largo de ella y esto es lo que hicieron Zelda y Link, aunque ellos brincaron la cerca de cada uno de ellas y corrieron por la parte principal, para bien de males, les toco la hora del almuerzo de una parte de casi todos los niveles educativos, por lo que en momentos se oía decir "que linda pareja" o si no "¿cuando se casan?", esto lo dijeron hasta los niños de kinder, por lo que Molestó mas a Zelda y lo persiguió con mayor insistencia, hasta que ya agotados, llegaron a las canchas de su escuela.

-Me… me rindo –dice exhausto el chico ojiverde y tomando bocanadas de aire-

-Te daría un golpe… si me quedaran energías –dice igualmente exhausta su perseguidora-

-Sabia que estarían aquí –menciona una chica ojiverde llegando acompañado de una chica pelinegra y otra pelirroja con mochila al hombro y cargando todas ellas algo de comida-

-Ah, Saria y también Ruto y Nabooru¿ya saliste?

-Acabo de hacerlo, pero recuerda que nos dejan salir después del receso en casos como estos –dice dándole una mordida a su emparedado que acaba de comprar- solo lo hacen para obtener algunas rupias –tomando un sorbo del jugo que trae- si hicieran la comida tan deliciosa como en nuestras casas, compraría mas seguido aquí, lastima que solo sea en algunas ocasiones que los hacen tan ricos –sigue entonces comiendo-

-Si, es una lastima –menciona Zelda comiendo algo que le entrego Saria- gracias por la comida que trajiste.

-No hay de que –volteando a buscar- ¿donde estará Link?, le traje algo de comer también.

El pequeño grupo de chicas entonces nota la ausencia del chico que estaba hasta hace poco con ellas y comienzan a buscarlo con la mirada. No muy lejos de ahí, se esta llevando a cabo un partido de fútbol, es el grupo de segundo semestre "A" contra el grupo "D", se a llevado a cabo una apuesta de 5 rupias para el que pierda y el partido esta empatado a 2 goles cada uno y el tiempo limite es de a 20 minutos, por lo que solo quedan 4 minutos.

-¡Vamos, no se dejen vencer! –Se deja escuchar por parte de un chico del grupo "D"- ¡recuerden que si pierden serán 5 rupias!

-¡Ánimo, ustedes pueden! –dice ahora una chica junto a Link de cabellera pelirroja-

-¿Malon? –dice el chico ojiverde a lo que ella voltea-

-¡Link!, que sorpresa¿viniste a animar algún equipo?

-No, en realidad acabo de llegar¿como van?

-Estamos empatados a dos y solo quedan unos minutos¡no los dejen pasar! –Volteando de inmediato a la cancha-

-Así que aquí estabas, Link –se deja escuchar por parte de una chica de anteojos- debí suponerlo.

-Hola, Link, un tiempo sin vernos –menciona la chica de mirada ambarina-

-Hola, Nabooru.

-¡Link!, te traje algo de comer, di aaaaaaaahhh –le dice ahora la muchacha pelinegra mientras le coloca la comida frente a el-

-Ruto, espera, yo puedo solo –dice algo incomodo el muchacho-

De pronto se deja escuchar exclamaciones de dolor de parte de todos y voltean para mirar lo que sucedió, al parecer había una jugada en la que podría haber gol, pero un defensa detuvo la oportunidad, por desgracia el chico que llevaba la jugada callo mal y acabo lastimándose el brazo derecho, por lo que ahora lo llevan a la enfermería para ver que sucede y están viendo que pasará con el partido.

-Ya no queda nadie que pueda jugar en nuestro grupo –menciona el que parece ser el capitán- ¿lo dejamos en un empate?

-¿Están intentando huir?, es solo un jugador, podemos seguir adelante –dice el capitán del otro equipo-

-Si, pero solo si ustedes quitan un jugador suyo.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?, haz de cuenta que estamos en un partido real.

-Si quieren yo puedo jugar –se deja escuchar de repente del otro lado de la reja que separa la escuela de la calle- claro… si no les molesta –lo dice un chico de uniforme diferente, viste una camisa blanca y pantalón gris, lleva una mochila común de color negro a un lado y un suéter sobre sale de esta, es de color blanco con los bordes negro, el es de apariencia delgada, mide 1.65, de aparentes 17 años, cabello corto castaño, piel clara y ojos café oscuro, así como unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de ellos-

-Claro, no nos importa, pasa –afirma el chico que necesita un substituto y voltea a mirar al otro capitán- claro, si no te molesta.

-Para nada, puedes escoger a quien quieras.

El nuevo miembro entonces brinca la reja, coloca su mochila a un lado y se dirige hacia el capitán para comenzar el encuentro nuevamente. Después de las debidas presentaciones, comienza el partido en los últimos 2 minutos, comienza con tiro de esquina, el cual es rechazado por el portero y se dirige a medio campo, de inmediato el equipo se dirige a recuperarlo, mas su contrario tiene un receptor ahí, por lo que de inmediato se dirige a la portería de estos, una vez ahí dispara y el portero logra detenerla por muy poco, de inmediato se dirigen para la recuperación o remate del balón, en ese mismo instante, el muchacho nuevo lo obtiene y evita a dos del equipo contrario para salir rápidamente hacia la portería, burla a otro miembro para esquivar una barrida repentina que dejan llegar, el capitán ahora es el ultimo oponente que debe quitarse para tener una oportunidad de anotar, lo cual aprovecha con un túnel, ahora esta frente a la portería y dispara, el portero nuevamente la detiene con esfuerzo, pero un miembro de su equipo va a recuperar y remata de cabeza para anotar el ultimo gol y así ganar el encuentro.

El poco publico grita entonces el gol de la victoria del equipo de su grupo y comienzan a ir a felicitarlos o a retirarse a sus actividades.

-Excelentes jugadas las que hiciste en este partido¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

-Soy Kei Amish.

-Bueno Kei, toma –le dan cada uno de los integrantes una rupia, por lo que en total le dan 6 rupias- es tu parte por habernos ayudado-

-¿En serio puedo quedarme con este dinero?

-No hay problema, te los ganaste por habernos ayudado.

-Oigan, de donde es ese muchacho, nunca lo había visto por aquí cerca –dice un chico de cabello rubio oscuro que se encuentra observando alejado del grupo ganador-

-Por el uniforme, supongo que debe ser de una escuela técnica –menciona una chica de ojos ámbar- creo que es de la escuela técnica No 24 –menciona la chica viéndole detenidamente-

-La No 24 es una de las mejores escuelas técnicas si no tengo mal recuerdo, mmmmmmhhhh, creo que esta entre las 10 mejores y ocupa el numero 5 en el ranking –menciona la chica rubia mientras intenta recordar lo referente a esta escuela-

-¿¡En serio!? Asombroso, entonces ah de ser bueno en los estudios –dice ahora una chica de cabello negro-

-Aunque creo que ya eh escuchado el nombre de Kei Amish… no, lo mas probable es que lo confunda con otra persona.

La campana de receso se deja escuchar luego de unos minutos más dando por concluido este y dejando con un mal sabor de boca a otros.

-Haaaaaa, que mala suerte, ya se acabo el receso –menciona el muchacho con pesar- …………….. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Acabo de recordar que no eh comido nada.

-Yo te traje algo de comer¿recuerdas?, pero parece que no quisiste nada de lo que te compre.

-Es cierto¿todavía lo tienes Ruto?

-Por accidente me lo comí durante el partido, estuvo demasiado emocionante en los últimos minutos.

-¿Te comiste todo lo que me trajiste en solo dos minutos?

-No te hagas ilusiones de que te trajo demasiado, solamente algo para aguantar la clase eh irnos –menciona una ojiverde-

-Hablando de irse, yo ya me voy, nos vemos mañana –se va despidiendo la chica de mirada ambarina mientras camina-

-Adiós, Nabooru –se despide cada uno de los ahí presentes-

-Bien, hoy nos toca examen de eigo¿verdad? –Dice la chica de anteojos-

-A mi me toca examen de matemáticas II T-T

-No es tan difícil, Ruto, solamente tienes que saber usar tu formulario.

-¿En serio, Zelda? Que alivio, por que eso si traje.

-Rayos, yo voy a reprobar.

-¿Por que lo dices, Link?

-Es que tengo hambre, Saria y si no como no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera pensar.

-Vaya novedad –piensan las chicas, aunque una lo dice en voz alta-

-Si tu rara vez piensas, no entiendo como puedes tener calificaciones parecida a las mías ¬.¬

-Yo nunca me he copiado de ti, Zelda, por si eso tratas de decir.

-No eh dicho que te copias de mí.

-Pero lo pensaste¿verdad?

-No saques conclusiones tan apresuradas.

-Ya empezaron –piensan las otras dos chicas-

-Bueno, yo me retiro a mi examen de matemáticas.

-Bien, entonces yo voy por el mío, nos vemos a la salida.

Así se queda solamente, Link y Zelda riñendo otro rato, mientras que todos los alumnos se van retirando del patio, ya sea para ir hacer un examen o hacia sus casas.

Pero en la azotea de la escuela, sobre el barandal de protección.

-Vaya, vaya, todavía no es medio día y ya encontré a 4, no creí que fuera a ser tan fácil, al parecer el amo tenia razón, algo relacionado con Hyrule es donde siempre se encontraran… y miren nada mas, el mayor premio esta ahí.

Ya han acabado las clases para todo mundo, son casi la 1 de la tarde y cada quien se dirige hacia sus casas para estudiar el examen del día siguiente, faltan además solo dos días para salir de vacaciones.

-Ya casi, ya casi –dice emocionado un muchacho de verde mirada emocionado a más no poder-

-¿Lo dices por las vacaciones?

-Así es, Saria, ya casi salimos de vacaciones y tendremos un tiempo fuera de la escuela, adiós trabajo y adiós responsabilidad… al menos por un tiempo.

-Es cierto, como van con la tarea de historia que nos encargo el profesor Darunia.

-Yo ya casi acabo, solamente me faltan unas 4 hojas, creo que hoy o mañana lo terminare –dice la chica de anteojos-

-A mi me falta todavía mucho, creo que hoy y mañana me desvelare para entregarlo a tiempo –menciona una chica pelinegra-

-Yo llevo casi la mitad¿cuanto te falta a ti Link?

-Bueno, yo aun no empiezo –dice tranquilamente con sus manos detrás de la nuca-

-Me lo esperaba –dice la chica de anteojos y dando un suspiro-

-Pero de seguro lo entregaras¿verdad? –Dice la chica castaña-

-Cierto, el siempre entrega los trabajos.

-Aunque a veces mal, Ruto, o lo va a descargar de Internet?

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso? –parándose unos instantes- gracias por la idea, con eso creo que lo acabare hoy.

-Pero revísalo antes de entregar, pues la ultima vez no tenia sentido e incluso llevaba algo sobre la tropa bomber.

-¿Como sabría yo que lo que copie y pegue era una historia para niños?

-Leyendo –le replica la chica de mirada esmeralda-

-Bien, yo me retiro aquí –anuncia la chica de cabello negro-

-¿No vas para tu casa? –Pregunta la chica de anteojos-

-Luego, necesito atender una sesión de fotos que mis padres quieren hacer, nos vemos mañana –se despide con la mano y alejándose del pequeño trío-

-Su vida es muy complicada para su edad¿no les parece? –ante esto, las dos chicas asienten-

Llega la noche y es momento para que cada quien se prepare para dormir, mientras que unos están mas relajados, otros andan digamos, entretenidos.

-¡Rayos! De haber sabido que seria tan difícil encontrar sobre este tema, lo hubiese comenzado desde que nos lo pidieron y no me hubiera entretenido con mis juegos.

-Oye, Link¿me podrías prestar tus tijeras para mañana? –Dice una niña entrando a la habitación-

-Te eh dicho mil veces que toques primero antes de entrar, Aryll.

-Pero para que, si no haces nada malo nunca –dice mientras busca en los cajones de la habitación.

-Aquí esta, toma –la pequeña las toma- podría estar con mi novia, no lo habí…

-¿¡Eh¿¡Ya le pediste a alguna de las chicas que sea tu novia!? -interrumpiendo a su hermano- ¿¡a quien, a quien!? –dice toda emocionada-

-¿Qué sucede aquí, por que tanto escándalo? –dice el padre que pasa cerca de la habitación y entra a ver que sucede-

-Papá¿que crees? Link ya se le declaro a una de las chicas

-Heeeeeee¿en serio, quien es la afortunada? –Dice tranquilamente y con una sonrisa-

-Yo creo que es, Malon, es muy bonita, pero también lo es, Epona

-Yo pienso que tal vez, Ruto, aunque Nabooru también puede ser muy buena elección-

-Yo opino que es mejor Zelda, además, Nabooru ya casi es mayor de edad –dice la madre que acaba de entrar a la habitación- y es muy bonita también.

-Tienes razón, creo que no estaría mal, además, tiene mucho dinero, seria una excelente nuera.

La pequeña discusión sigue, hasta que Link ya no puede mas y les pide que se calmen, por lo que la diversión para su familia se termina, quedando solo el retirarse del cuarto y dejando a un sonrojado y molesto Link.

-¿Cómo pueden creer que tengo novia?, en serio, a veces pienso que soy adoptado –dice mientras se sienta en la silla de su cuarto y reanuda la tarea que le encargaron en su computadora-

En otra parte de la ciudad.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaa! –dice una chica mientras se estira en una habitación casi vacía, de no ser por una mesa baja, unos libros alrededor de la muchacha y un poco de comida- con esto basta para el examen de mañana –se acuesta en le piso y se queda viendo el techo de su cuarto- ya solo quedan dos días mas……. ¡¡¡que bien!!!, acabando las clases me iré por una semana, en ese tiempo creo que ya deberán estar las calificaciones de los exámenes finales… creo que pasare a visitar a mis tías, de seguro se alegraran de verme después de tanto tiempo y tal vez hasta me den dinero como la ultima vez ¬u¬

-¡Oye, Nabooru¿¡Estas ahí!?

-¿Mmmh¿¡Quien es!?

-¡Soy yo, Sandy¡Me llamaste hace rato para una duda sobre los preparativos!

-Es verdad¡en seguida te abro!

La muchacha se levanta y se dirige abrir la puerta de su habitación, al hacerlo, deja ver a una chica de aproximadamente 18 años, mide 1.75m, es de cabello corto castaño claro, ojos café oscuro y piel clara, viste un pantalón azul de mezclilla, tenis blancos y una sudaderas verde con letras amarillas

Le hace pasar y comienzan por hablar sobre el presupuesto que esta destinado, las cosas del día, el novio de la otra chica, así como uno que otro chisme y algunas dudas sobre lo que se hará el día de la graduación.

-Hummmmm, es muy buena propuesta para venir de ti¿lo sabías?

-No tientes a tu suerte Sandy… y bien¿tu crees que se pueda hacer eso en el salón que se rento para nuestra graduación?

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo.

-No lo digas.

-Pregunta.

-Sabes que no me gusta preguntar, hazlo tú.

-Que amable, pero es tu idea la de poner un pequeño estanque con algunos peces, te sedo el honor.

-Que amable eres¿ya te lo había dicho antes?

-Tooodo el tiempo –dice mientras se levanta y sonríe- nos vemos, yo aun tengo que estudiar¿sabes?

-Bien, nos veremos mañana para los últimos preparativos.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana -la chica se retira-

-Hummmm, preguntarles a ellos… que complicado, yo no quería hacerlo, por algo la llame después de todo –voltea y mira hacia la libreta de direcciones que esta a su lado-… lo haré mañana, ya es noche –voltea a ver su reloj despertador y ve que son apenas las siete- Sandy me matara... no importa, le diré que perdí mi libreta de direcciones, ahora a dormir… pero primero algo para descansar –abre el closet y saca una televisión, así como una consola de X box- nada como jugar un poco para relajarse.

Pasa el tiempo y son casi las 11 de la noche, Nabooru se ah quedado entretenida jugando el videojuego que le prestaron hace unas semanas y en el cual le encanto el personaje principal y desearía que existiese en la vida real. Más se tiene que quedar con las ganas de que Leon Scott Kennedy, sea solo un personaje de un videojuego.

-Como me gustaría tener un novio así, aunque claro tendría que tenerlo bien vigilado de alguien como Ada y esa niña Ashley –dice mientras acaban los créditos del juego- con esto es mas que suficiente para descansar placidamente.

-Así es, descansa, que mañana tienes un día muy pesado –se oye decir de la voz de un hombre-

-Y que lo digas, el examen de Física se… ¡quien dijo eso! –su habitación continua en silencio mientras inspecciona nerviosa el lugar y buscando a la persona que le hablo- ¿abra sido mi imaginación? espero que si

Se dice a si misma para después cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para dormir.

-Hum, una sensación poderosa, pero aun así, no tanto como hace miles de años atrás, es débil todavía y parece que comienza a despertar, espero que no le pase nada o será una experiencia desagradable para ella –dice la voz de una persona ya mayor, y el cual observa por la ventana de la habitación- será mejor quedarme haciendo guardia por hoy en caso de que algo malo suceda.

En una parte lejana, cerca del centro de la ciudad, en un parque, unas cuantas sombras de postes alrededor de una fuente parecen tener vida y comenzar a moverse por su cuenta aun en contra toda explicación al ángulo de la luz y la física que implica este mundo. Comienzan a escucharse pasos provenientes de ningún lugar y tomar forma cada una de las sombras. Cuando todas ellas han acabado de formarse.

-El amo quiere saber que han encontrado hasta el momento –se le oye decir a un joven-

-Yo no eh encontrado nada –se le oye decir a una mujer-

-Yo tampoco –dice la voz de una muchacha-

-Ni una pista –se le oye ahora un hombre-

-Nada –dice ahora la voz de un muchacho-

-Entonces soy el único que ha tenido éxito en encontrar algo.

-¿Cuantos? –Pregunta el hombre

-Cuatro.

-¿Alguno de interés para nosotros? –se le oye decir al muchacho-

-Puede que si, puede que no.

-¿Que quieres decir? –se le oye su tono molesto-

-A su momento te lo diré –dice de la manera más tranquila-

-No me provoques.

-Vaya, hoy estas más volátil que de costumbre¿que te ha pasado? –dice la mujer con cierto tono burlón-

-Nada que te incumba.

-Creo que debe ser por mí, le pedí un favor, pero al final se negó.

-¿Salir de nuevo como la otra noche? –Le pregunta el joven, la muchacha asiente- el amo fue muy especifico la ultima vez, no habría otra "advertencia"

-¿Pero por que?

-La ultima vez tuvimos suerte de que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia¿que habrías hecho si te encontrases con un humano, guardián? o peor aun ¿uno de los sabios, oráculos o hasta despertado a los que buscamos?

-Pues lo eliminaría en ese instante –dice de la manera más fácil-

-Entonces el amo te hubiese vuelto cenizas, recuerda que primero debemos capturarlos o quitarles su poder, en especial a ciertas personas.

-Es cierto, primero debemos hacer eso y luego acabarlos

Dice la mujer y sus uñas entonces crecen de 15 a 20cm, después las pasa rápidamente por un poste de luz, el cual cae dejando ver un corte limpio.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, niña? –le dice el hombre- si no seguimos esos pasos, el amo nos eliminara.

-¿O acaso tenemos que dibujarte toda esta explicación? –Le dice ahora el muchacho-

-No me molestes –voltea a mirarlos a todos- lo entiendo, perdón por lo que hice.

-Te falta disculparte con alguien mas –le dice el joven-

-Discúlpame por lo problemas en que te metí –le dice al muchacho-

-Con que me dejes de molestar es más que suficiente.

-Vaya que buen corazón tienes –le dice la mujer en tono burlón mientras se acerca a el para ver su rostro de cerca-

-El chico desenvaina una espada y la coloca cerca del cuello de la mujer- ya había dicho antes que no me provocaran.

-Sigan con la búsqueda, todavía faltan mas, pero enfóquense en los tres que el amo quiere y cuando lo hagan, aproxímense con cuidado, no sabemos si esos tres ya hayan despertado.

-Si ya despertaron, el peligro será mas para ellos que para nosotros –dice la mujer-

-Esto se pondrá muy interesante –dice el hombre caminando en otra dirección y desapareciendo-

-Oye y ¿donde esta el pequeño? –pregunta la muchacha-

-Se quedo con el amo –le dice el joven-

-Humm, yo quería hacer mi búsqueda con el, es muy entretenido y sabe divertirse.

-¿Por que no lo haces con el? –señala al muchacho que se da vuelta en esos instantes y parece retirarse-

-Yo trabajo solo… y no cuido de niñas

-¿A quien le dices niña?

-A ti, enana –se le puede oír diversión en sus palabras, mientras la muchacha parece enfadarse

-Vamos, tranquila, si quieres, yo puedo hacer la búsqueda contigo, solo me falta una parte de la ciudad por revisar, podríamos hacerlo juntos luego, claro, si no te molesta –le dice ahora al muchacho-

-¿Por que debería de molestarme? –Ya retirándose del lugar-

-Lo digo por que a veces parece que te pones celoso de que alguien se acerque a ella.

-El amo me encargó cuidarla, no confundas deber con otras cosas.

-Bien, si tu lo dices… ¿nos vamos? –haciendo una reverencia e indicándole el camino-

-Por supuesto, que caballeroso, a diferencia de otras personas… ya no esta –dice al buscar al muchacho que hasta hace poco estaba con ellos-

-Acaba de irse¿quieres ir con el?

-P-Por supuesto que no¿quien querría ir con alguien como el? –dice en un tono casi nervioso-

-Como digas, bien, vamos –la chica asiente y ambos entonces desaparecen-

-Otra vez con lo mismo, capturar y robar¿no pueden pensar en algo más? –se le oye a una mujer decir y luego suspirar- la alerta a pasado a naranja, si son quienes me imagino a los que han encontrado.

Nuevamente, la voz deja de oírse y al igual que el día anterior, nunca mostrando el rostro.

-Je, je, je , je… parece que todos han comenzado a moverse¿no lo crees?

Se le oye decir a una mujer ya mayor en un lugar oscuro y con algo parecido a una pantalla iluminando tenuemente el lugar, pero sin dejar ver el rostro de esta

-Hummm, tienes razón, aunque, es una lastima que nosotras ya no podamos hacerlo, como en los viejos tiempos¿recuerdas? –se le oye decir a otra voz también mayor y de mujer que parece acompañarle-

-Seria tan divertido ir a ayudarles.

-Ciertamente… aunque¿de que lado te quedarías?

-De ella por supuesto –señala una imagen en la pantalla, la cual no se puede ver debido a lo brilloso de esta-

-Tonterías, ella estaría mejor –señala otra imagen-

-Aunque, pensándolo bien¿por que no mejor el?

-¡Oooooohh!, buena elección, es muy guapo.

-Y que lo digas.

-La edad le sienta muy bien… pero ¿por que no mejor este jovencito?

-No creo que sea una buena elección, es muy serio y ya no estas en edad de ir haciendo eso, seria muy mal visto.

-Pero de que hablas mujer, estoy todavía muy joven.

-Por mentirosa serás castigada por las diosas.

-¡Giku!, esta bien, tienes toda la razón.

-Lo se –dice algo orgullosa-

-Por vanidosa serás castigada por las diosas –dice en tono burlón-

-En mi caso harán una excepción –dice cruzándose de brazos-

-¿¡Eeeeeh¡mentirosa, mentirosa!

-¡Es la verdad!

-Bien, bien, basta ustedes dos –dice tranquilamente una nueva voz llegando hasta las dos mujeres a través de una puerta que se acaba de abrir, esta nueva voz, le pertenece a una muchacha joven- ¿hasta cuando dejaran de pelearse por cosas tan sencillas?

-Vamos, vamos¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por nosotras? –Dice la segunda-

-Desde el momento que las llame a comer hace casi una hora y ustedes no vienen, la comida ya se enfrío.

-Bien, bien, ya vamos –solo se ve la silueta de la mujer levantándose de un asiento y apagando lo que parece un televisor- tu si que sabes como arruinar la diversión.

-Bien, para la próxima entonces ustedes se harán de comer¿de acuerdo? –Dice de la manera mas calmada mientras se retira y las deja solas en el cuarto sin luz en el que se encuentran-

-Tú sabes que no debes dejar a tus mayores desvalidos.

-Que falta de respeto, nosotras no te educamos así.

-Si, si, como digan, la cena esta en sus lugares, yo me voy a bañar y a dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar a diferencia de ustedes, así que no se acuesten tarde.

-Nosotras ya no somos niñas.

-Y además, nos merecemos este descanso, después de todo ya trabajamos por buena parte de nuestra vida.

-Si se refieren a "eso" como trabajo, entonces deberían de estar descansando más.

-Que grosera, pero aunque no lo creas, hacer "eso" requiere mucho esfuerzo.

-Si, si, lo que digan –dice mientras se retira del lugar-

-Oye, no nos dejes hablando, vuelve aquí.

-Olvida eso, mejor comamos, tengo hambre.

-¿¡Que!? –en ese momento su estomago recrimina-… hum, esta bien, pero solo por esta ocasión.

Dice mientras parece aclararse la garganta y se sonroja un poco, para retirarse de una vez por todas del cuarto donde se encuentran y dirigirse al comedor, dejando todo en completa oscuridad una vez cierran la puerta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yyyyyy... aqui esta, perdon por la tardanza, pero han surgido varios sucesos, entre ellos un par de viajes que tuve que realizar, asi como la tarea y otras cosas que se me han atravezado.

Como podran ver, se cimplira la observación que realiza en el capitulo anterior, el de que posiblemente no pueda subir diez episodios como yo queria y pensaba, pero bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, por cierto, ya comence con el proximo capitulo y en cuanto acabe lo subire, mientras tanto, no desesperen.

Y como en otra ocasion les dire que originalmeten, no pasaba nada de lo que esta escrito aqui, bueno, tal vez el principio y otras cosas por ahi, pero es todo, el fnal, la parte media y algunos renglones del principio no ocurrian, espero que les agrade la modificacion que realice y bien, me despido, pues ya pasan de la media noche y tengo otro viaje que realizar en las proximas 5 horas, deseenme suerte (la necesitare, pues es un recorrido de 5 horas a unas intalaciones y otras 5 mas a otro lugar -¡todo esto a pie!-), sin mas que reportar, nos vemos y dejenme su comentario para asi poder mejorar cada vez mas, nos vemos otro dia, espero que pronto, oyasuminasae.


	4. Una pequeña historia de detectives

Muy bien, como en veces anteriores, ninguno de los personajes aqui presentes me pertenece, ojala fuera verdad que si, en ese caso, ya habria sacado series animadas, animes, ovas, peliculas y demases cosas que no han sacado, pero triztemente, no, así que ya lo saben... bueno, tal vez uno que otro si, pero eso es caso aparte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nabooru… Nabooru… despierta, se te hace tarde.

-Hummmm… cinco… minutos mamá –se le oye decir perezosamente mientras se envuelve mas en su ropa de cama-

-¡Levántate! –dice ya desesperada la persona-

-¿¡Eh¡si, si, ya me levante! –dice asustada por el tono de voz que escucho- ¿eh?, un momento, si yo estoy en mi pensión y estoy… sola –voltea entonces a todos lados buscando a la persona que le hablaba- esto es extraño¿habrá sido por tanto estudiar?, o acaso ¿mi conciencia¿o un fantasma?... ¡naaaahhh!

-Cerca, cerca, pero no tanto –se oye de nuevo a la voz-

-Si, el estudio, hasta parece que voy a empezar a hablar sola.

Se afirma a si misma mientras se comienza alistar para irse a la escuela, mas no sabe que unos ojos la están observando desde la ventana y que estos la miran de manera detenida.

-_Parece que ella ya comenzó, aunque es muy pronto… ah de ser por la energía maligna que se sintió hace poco…_

-¿Donde deje mi ropa? … aquí esta

Se comienza a cambiar, por lo que la vista de esta persona se dirige hacia otro lado.

-_Sigue casi igual en cuanto a carácter, je._

-¿Me quede sin comida?... podría jurar que me quedaba un poco de pan y leche tan siquiera.

-_No cabe duda, sigue olvidando que a veces come por la noche._

-¿Y ahora?

Comienza a buscar por todos lados tratando de encontrar algo para poder llenar su estomago, es entonces que ve una paloma parada en la ventana y que le esta dando la espalda.

-En momentos desesperados…

-_No me gusto como se escucho eso _--U

El ave entonces voltea y ve como se acerca la pelirroja de la manera más cautelosa posible y con lo que parece una mirada de una persona que encontró agua en un desierto, o en este caso, comida.

-Ven aquí, ven aquí, no te haré daño, ven.

Le dice mientras con sus manos intenta atraerle y calmarla un poco para que no escape. El ave se le queda mirando unos segundos mas con una mirada de saber lo que en realidad quieren hacerle, por lo que alza el vuelo y se aleja de la ventana en que se encontraba.

-_Como si fuera cierto._

-¡Oye, regresa aquí, eres mi desayuno! –le dice enérgicamente mientas se desespera al ver desaparecer al ave-

-Suspira- _Tendré que comenzar a cuidarlos desde un lugar lejano, si no puede que me hagan comida._

Un nuevo amanecer comienza en Hyrule de esta manera accidentada, son cerca de las 6:30 y todo parece tranquilo, solo falta un día para las vacaciones de verano, por lo que varias personas ya comienzan a pensar donde ir durante ese tiempo, así como a prepararse para los dos últimos exámenes de este semestre o incluso del nivel en el que están, entre ellos, se encuentran los universitarios, los cuales se les puede identificar en las calles por los trajes y lo bien arreglados que están, estos son de los pocos que les tocará hoy hacer su examen profesional, con el cual se les decidirá su salida de la universidad y por lo cual una parte de ellos están nerviosos, algunos van solos, mas no todos, otros van acompañados de sus familiares o amigos de estos años que llevan estudiando, los cuales van practicando con ellos o apoyándolos en todo momento.

Lo mismo pasa con los chicos de los otros niveles, los cuales van riendo o algo tristes, por que comenzaran las vacaciones y aprovecharan para estar juntos un año mas o si no, por que dentro de poco se separaran unos de otros.

Mas no todo es así de tranquilo, pues algunas personas van algo apresuradas por el trabajo y la responsabilidad que ahora tienen en sus manos, viendo de manera nostálgica a los muchachos y jóvenes que serán el futuro de este país.

-Se oye un suspiro- Lo que daría por volver a ser joven de nuevo –es el comentario que sale de la boca de una joven de unos 30 años, es de cabello castaño y ojos café oscuro, viste una conjunto de pantalón y saco negro con una blusa blanca de manga larga y zapatillas de punta negras. -¿no extraña su juventud?-

-No¿por que? –dice un hombre detrás de ella que sostiene un par de binoculares y esta observando hacia una casa, viste pantalón de mezclilla con playera tipo polo negra y una chaqueta negra de cuero ambos están sobre una pequeña loma y con un auto de color negro cerca de ellos-

-Creí que todo hombre tendría una crisis de edad al llegar a la suya –toma también un par de binoculares y voltea para ver hacia donde esta el-

-Pues, según estudios, solo sucede a unos cuantos, eso de que todos lo tenemos no es más que un mito.

-Ya veo.

-Por el contrario, ustedes las mujeres si tiene una crisis de edad.

-¿Eeeeeeh?, no es cierto, no diga mentiras.

-Entonces, concéntrate en lo que haces en este momento –dice suspirando un poco- aquí vienen.

Ambos observan detenidamente a las personas que están saliendo de la casa, algunos de ellos vistiendo de manera extraña, pero es ropa de calidad, parece ser un grupo de crimen organizado, mas son en realidad un grupo de contrabandistas del mercado negro, los cuales se dedican a la venta ilegal de antigüedades y objetos de valor histórico.

-¿Cual de todos ellos es nuestro objetivo, Jefe? –le pregunta la mujer-

-Ese de ahí, el que usa chamarra de piel… y no me llames, Jefe… aun –dice de manera serena, aunque con un tono divertido en lo ultimo-

La mujer entonces se centra en la persona que le indica, este es un hombre moreno, de cabello negro, con lentes de sol grandes y marco dorado, alrededor de su cuello lleva un par de cadenas de oro; viste un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa de seda estampada y una chamarra de piel, en su andar también se le pueden ver cadenas y hasta un reloj que se puede apreciar ser muy caro.

-¿Que estarán diciendo? –se pregunta la joven-

-Muy bien, el trato queda en 12.5 millones de rupias¿Qué dices¿doorus?, de acuerdo, aunque será algo difícil cambiar 6.25 millones de doorus a rupias.

-Wooooh, Jefe¿puede leer los labios?

-No.

-¿Entonces como? –Su pregunta es contestada al verlo, tiene colocado unos audífonos y sostiene lo que parece ser una antena receptora- hum, debí imaginarlo, usted no es tan genial, Jefe.

-¿Quién dice que no?, esta es una antena para cuando alguien ah colocado un micrófono… y deja de llamarme Jefe, soy el Inspector Emiru para ti.

-¿Eh¿En que momento lo hizo?

-Hace como 1 hora, cuando fuiste por la comida, yo lo coloque debajo del auto.

-Ahora lo veo con otros ojos, Jefe.

-Oye, oye, es Ins…

-Ya se van –le indica la mujer, la cual en esos momentos ya había volteado a seguir vigilando los objetivos-

-Sube al auto.

Ambos entonces se introducen dentro del automóvil para comenzar a seguir el auto rojo cereza que acaba de salir del lugar que estaban vigilando, siguiéndoles a una distancia segura de la vista de sus objetivos, aunque, no son los únicos.

-Hum, para que quiere el amo que sigamos a unos simples humanos –se oye la voz de una muchacha, la misma que anoche.

-Son ordenes de el –es lo que dice la voz de un joven, la misma de la noche anterior-

-Al menos dime para que tomarse la molestia de que nosotros lo hagamos y no enviar a un monstruo para traerlos ante el amo.

-Lo que debemos traer es un objeto, pero, debemos de hacerlo de la manera más discreta posible, recuerda que no debemos hacer nada que llame la atención.

-Bien, recuerdo lo de no llamar la atención, pero¿que objeto es el que traeremos?, anda, dime, dime.

-Es un secreto, aun hasta para mí, pero me dijo que es muy valioso y que lo reconoceríamos de inmediato.

-Hum, con solo eso no tendré motivación suficiente para hacer esto.

-Descuida, cuando lo veamos, de seguro que tendremos motivación mas que suficiente, ahora, envía un Keese, eso nos tomara la molestia de seguirlos.

-Bien –dice no muy convencida y algo aburrida-

Se pueden apreciar unos movimientos con su mano derecha, entonces una pequeña bola de humo violeta oscuro comienza a aparecer y en esta una figura comienza a formarse, al final, se puede ver un murciélago de tamaño pequeño el cual se sostiene del dedo índice de la chica.

-¿Así esta bien? –el joven parece afirmarle con la cabeza- entonces, ese es tu objetivo –le indica el auto- síguelos, que no te descubran y cuando parezca que ya no se moverán, ven a nosotros –con esto ultimo, el pequeño animal sale volando- ahora¿que te parece si paseamos por el centro?

-El joven parece meditarlo- Muy bien, pero será disfrazados.

-Como siempre –le dice algo feliz ante la respuesta del muchacho- ¿que te parece si vamos a comer algo, acabo de ver una tienda en la que me gustaría probar.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos parecen realizar una especie de transformación, en la cual cambian de ropa y luego desaparecen del lugar.

Ya es casi medio día y han pasado cerca de 4 horas desde que inicio el seguimiento de los sospechosos por parte del inspector Emiru y su pareja.

-¿Ya llegamos? –le pregunta la persona que esta en el asiento de copiloto mientras parece estar despertando-

-Aun no, parece que tendremos que seguirlos un poco mas.

-Yaaaaa, vamos, lleguen hasta el lugar del trato, ya me quiero ir, esto es muy aburrido –dice fastidiada y harta de estarlos siguiendo sin más que hacer-

-Te dije que trajeras un libro o algo para entretenerte.

-Y lo hice, pero están en la cajuela.

-Entonces no es mi culpa que te aburras, Susan.

-Oye, dime Sue, sabes que no me gusta que me digan Susan.

-Como digas, Susan.

-Oye¿que?...

-Se están deteniendo.

La pareja ve como el automóvil que siguen se detiene en lo que parece ser un lote, donde hay varias personas trabajando, se trata de una de las empresas transportadoras que laboran en la ciudad cerca de la parte central de esta.

A la vista no parece nada sospechoso, pues el conductor saca lo que parece ser una tarjeta de identificación, el cual es revisado por el guardia, dejándolos entrar sin ningún tipo dificultad.

-Oye¿que significa esto¿acaso esta empresa ayuda a los contrabandistas?

-Tal parece que de alguna manera si, hace poco escuche que esta empresa había estado en malas circunstancias económicas, además de que hasta hace poco volvieron a digamos la normalidad y de una manera muy sospechosa.

-¿Se refiere a que sus deudas y compromisos fueron solucionados? –el hombre asiente- y nadie sabe de que manera¿cierto?

-En realidad, esto se acaba de saber hace no mas de dos días –la joven le mira atentamente- luego de esta repentina recuperación, se llevo a acabo una investigación sobre el asunto, parece ser que de alguna manera chantajearon al dueño de la empresa.

-¿Rehenes o amenaza de muerte?

-Primeramente fue una amenaza directa hacia su familia, por lo cual accedió casi de inmediato.

-Cualquiera haría eso.

-Pues hay varios casos en los que prefieren dejar morir a su familia que dar dinero o algo por el estilo. Aunque, ahora es otra razón –su compañera le mira atentamente- cuando estas personas se adueñaron prácticamente del lugar, tuvieron acceso a lo que se refiere el registro económico, en el encontraron algo de mayor interés y con lo cual están controlando todo.

-¿Y eso es?

-Movimiento del presupuesto de manera sospechosa, tal parece que el dueño invirtió el dinero de los trabajadores en un negocio que se fue la bancarrota casi de inmediato.

-Ese es un delito algo grave.

-Lo se, de 5 a 10 años de cárcel si le va bien.

-Creo que siento un poco de pena por el.

-No te preocupes, si todo va bien y capturamos a estos contrabandistas, solamente tendrá que lidiar con la justicia y un proceso legal algo tardado.

-Aun así, iría de 5 a 10 años a la cárcel.

-No, se te olvida que se puede llegar a un arreglo para que testifique y se le pueda soltar bajo palabra.

El hombre entonces vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar que vigila, pero entonces.

-Oye¿no tienes hambre? –la mujer que le acompaña parece afirmar con su voz- toma –le extiende su mano y le da unas 200 rupias- ve por algo de comer, pero esta vez que sea algo que llene mas, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí.

-La mujer parece dar un suspiro- ¿por que nunca va usted a comprar?

-Por que soy tu superior.

Ante este comentario, se retira no muy convencida de lo que acabo de oír, lanzando al aire una serie de preguntas y diciendo palabras sin sentido.

Otro invitado llega entonces hasta el lugar y se acerca un poco mas, este es el murciélago que les seguía desde hace unas cuantas horas, el cual se cuelga de uno de los postes que esta ahí cerca, mirando atentamente el lugar y al objeto que le encomendaron seguir, unos minutos después, emprende de nuevo el vuelo, siendo notado un poco por el inspector, que le llama la atención de ver a un animal nocturno por esos lugares.

-Hum, que raro, nunca había oído sobre un murciélago que volase en el medio día¿será una nueva especie?

-Jefe, le traje algo de comer, espero que le guste.

-¿Mmh?, gracias.

-¿Ah ocurrido algún movimiento?

-Nada aun, pero¿habías escuchado de un murciélago que salga por las mañanas?

-Si no mal recuerdo, son nocturnos, algunos si salen en las mañanas, pero son muy raros, solo se les encuentra en las selvas de Nazos y son frugívoros¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que hace poco note a un murciélago, se poso sobre el poste y luego se fue, pareciera que seguía el mismo auto que nosotros.

-Eso es muy raro, a la mejor lo imagino.

-Eso creo, además, quien podría enviar un murciélago para seguir a alguien, no creo que puedan entendernos¿o si?

-No, ellos hablan por ondas de baja frecuencia, nuestra voz seria como explosiones para ellos.

Aunque, no saben que en realidad la sospecha que tienen es cierta, ya que, estos momentos, el murciélago regresa con las personas que lo enviaron. Estos se encuentran sentados en una banca de alguno de los parques que están en la ciudad, disfrutando de algún bocadillo.

-¡Huuuum¡Este pastel esta delicioso!

-Es cierto, es bueno.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir solo esta bueno¡Esta delicioso!

-Bien, bien, cálmate, estas llamando la atención –le indica, es entonces que nota las miradas sobre ellos.

-Perdón –la chica entonces continua comiendo tranquilamente y el resto de curiosos parece dejarlos en paz-

-Deberías intentar controlarte, no estamos en algún lugar donde puedas actuar como se te antoja, recuerda que debemos ser discretos.

-Si, si, pero es muy aburrido a veces no poder hacer lo que se me plazca.

-Solo aguanta un poco, después de obtener lo que el amo nos pidió, el plan habrá avanzado varios pasos.

-¿Tan importante es el objeto?

-Así parece –comienza a comer el pedazo de pastel que también el tiene- hum, es delicioso.

-¿Verdad que si? No cabe duda que ese pastel de tres leches es delicioso, aunque este de fresa creo que es el mejor.

-Me quedo con el de vainilla.

-De acuerdo, como gustes.

-Es hora de trabajar –le dice de manera seria al momento que el Keese acaba de llegar y posarse en la banca donde están los dos- termina rápido, pues no volveremos después de esto.

-¿Te quedaste sin dinero?

-No, pero tenemos que reportar ante el amo –termina el trozo de pastel y se pone de pie-

-Bien.

-Guíanos –le ordena al keese-

La muchacha entonces le imita, terminando su pastel y poniéndose de pie también, el keese alza de nuevamente el vuelo, ambos muchachos entonces desaparecen del lugar cuando una persona pasa frente a ellos y sin que nadie se de cuenta de esto, o eso es lo que parece.

-¿Eh? –se comienza a tallar los ojos una joven que esta al otro lado de la calle donde estaban los muchachos- ¿habrá sido mi imaginación? –dice de manera incrédula ante lo que acaba de ver- si, eso tiene que ser, será mejor volver a casa y dormir algo, estudiar demasiado no es bueno para el cuerpo, je, je.

-No fue tu imaginación, Saria.

La muchacha ahora voltea rápidamente para intentar encontrar el origen de la voz que le susurro hace unos segundos, encontrando nada y quedando algo asustada, pues la voz parecía de una niña de no mas de 10 años.

-Definitivamente mi imaginación –trata de convencerse que todo esto ah sido solo eso-

De vuelta al lote de transportes.

-Bien, ah pasado casi media hora sin que se muevan del lugar, creo que seria ideal detenerlos en este lugar, ya que no parece fácil que escapasen o de que hubiese algún involucrado si las cosas se ponen feas.

-Ya lo creo jefe¿llamo a la central?

-Si, avísales, mientras daré una vuelta por el lugar, si algo sucede, te avisare por el radio.

-De acuerdo, cuídese.

-Ya no soy ningún niño, pero gracias, si no me comunico en 10 minutos, apresura las cosas.

-Bien.

El hombre se retira del lugar y dando una enorme vuelta detrás de otros edificios que se localizan cerca, todo esto es para evitar que alguien mas lo vea, al llegar a un lado del lote, observa detenidamente el lugar, observa el enrejado, la alambrada sobre esta, algunos trabajadores, un guardia que hace su ronda por ese lugar y una cámara en los postes que sostienen el enrejado.

-Hum, no esta mal vigilado, aunque.

Comienza a moverse nuevamente viendo su oportunidad en el movimiento de la cámara hacia un lado así como al observar algunos restos de material que se encuentran cerca del enrejado. Al llegar, se oculta tras ellos y se mantiene lo mejor escondido que puede, nota entonces más cámaras en las cercanías, esta vez, colocadas en la esquina de cada lote.

-Definitivamente esta bien vigilado.

En esos momentos se oculta mas, pues un guardia pasa cerca de él, dándole un enorme susto de poder ser atrapado.

-Cerca, muy cerca.

Una nueva oportunidad pareciera formarse ante el, un silbido se oye, lo cual llama la atención de todos los que laboran en el lugar, todo esto junto con un anuncio.

-A todos los trabajadores, por favor reúnanse en la sala de juntas para algunos anuncios en cuanto al presupuesto y salario de este mes. Los guardias, favor de hacer lo mismo, excepto los que laboran en las cámaras de vigilancia.

-Vaya, vaya, esto es casi a pedir de boca –dice oculto todavía en los restos que encontró- hora de seguir.

Sube sobre el hasta ahora escondite, salta el alambrado y cae rodando, para ponerse de pie casi inmediatamente y ocultarse debajo de una de las cámaras.

-Gracias por el ángulo muerto, nunca creí que esto fuera a ser de utilidad algún día y menos para mi.

En la parte trasera del lugar al que acaba de ingresar, hay otras personas que no están siendo esperadas por nadie y que se ocultan entre uno de los callejones de los edificios alejados.

-¿Seguro que siguen ahí dentro? –Viene la pregunta de la chica que hasta unos momentos comía un pastel-

-Tal parece que si, pude observar el auto que siguió el keese al otro lado de donde estamos.

-Entonces¿hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora?

-Si no me equivoco, las oficinas principales se encuentran en el centro del lugar, ahí es donde ha de estar lo que buscamos.

-Entonces andando, ya quiero reportar con el amo y comer otro pastel cuanto antes.

Ambos cambian de apariencia nuevamente y desaparecen del lugar.

-Bien, creo que es hora de comunicarme con Susan o si no la preocupare.

-Entonces, creo que la tendrás que preocupar a tu cómplice –el inspector suda un poco ante lo que oye- las manos detrás de la cabeza ¡ahora!

Obedece de manera casi automática las ordenes que recibe por parte del guardia, es esposado, ante lo cual el sonríe un poco.

-¿Que te causa tanta gracia?

-Nada, es solo algo que me acorde.

-Andando entonces.

El guardia lo escolta por el lugar hasta un lugar cercano a las oficinas principales, al parecer este quedó de a último de manera inesperada, pues le fue encargado dejar un paquete en otra lugar y retrasándolo en llegar a la junta que se lleva a cabo ahora.

Una vez ahí, lo introduce a lo que parece una oficina, le cierra la puerta de manera que no pueda escapar, así como, le retiran el radio, su cartera, con ella la placa y su arma.

-Ya veremos que tan real es usted inspector.

-Te llevaras una sorpresa.

Se retira a la junta, dejándolo a cargo del sistema de vigilancia, mas no por mucho tiempo, pues un par de sujetos ingresan al lugar.

-Vaya, vaya, el famoso inspector Emiru.

-Vamos, no soy tan grande.

-Conmigo usted si lo es, es mas, tanto que deseaba poder encontrarlo algún día.

-No sabía que fuera así de famoso.

-Pues así es, más desde que usted encerró a mi hermano.

-Ya veo, entonces si te apellidas Zimas.

-Raphael Zimas a sus órdenes, aunque, ahora estoy decepcionado, nunca creí que fuera tan fácil atraparlo.

-Oye, no fue mi culpa, fue ese guardia que se retraso, si no fuera por el, ahora mismo estaría frente a ti en tu oficina.

-Ya no me importa, solo quería ver a la persona que se encargo de encerrar a mi hermano y por lo que veo, no es la gran cosa.

-Oye, ya lo viste, ahora ¿que te parece si continuamos con el trato?

-Oh, lo siento, me deje llevar, pero estoy de acuerdo, 6.25 millones de dorus y con eso, serás el propietario de la legendaria corona de "la princesa del destino"

-¡Vaya!, no sabia que fuera tan fácil encontrar esto.

Las voces provienen del pasillo que esta del otro lado de la puerta, esto pone en alerta a todos los presentes, pues ninguno de ellos las reconocen, la voz que se escucha en esos instantes pertenece a la muchacha que estaba fuera del lote, se le oye muy emocionada por lo que acaban de encontrar.

-La corona de la princesa, nunca creí que el amo pudiese tener tan buen gusto, para que crees que la quiera.

-No lo se, pero será para algo muy grande.

-¿Son tus hombres? –El otro niega de manera algo exagerada ante la pregunta que le hacen- pues míos tampoco son y si no son ni tuyos ni míos.

-Tampoco son míos

Les aclara el hombre esposado antes de que puedan voltearse a preguntarle, por lo que los dos hombres salen de inmediato con armas desenfundadas y apresuradamente.

-¡Quietos ahí¿¡quienes son!?

Pero antes de poder seguir o disparar, algo tapa el escape de ambas armas, dejando inútil cualquier intento de atacar o defenderse. Mas no evita que los hombres quieran atacar con sus propias manos a los intrusos, por lo que se colocan en posición de combate.

-¿En serio creen poder ganarnos en una pelea de uno a uno?

-Deberían darse por vencidos antes de salir lastimados, además, no son rivales para el.

-No se crean demasiado solo por traer sus rostros ocultos, yo soy cinta negra en mano guía.

-Y yo soy cinta verde en fuerza del espíritu.

-Interesante, probemos que tan buenos son, yo soy maestro en mi estilo de combate.

El inspector Emiru solo puede ver como los dos hombres se lanzan contra el desconocido muchacho, solo puede escuchar la pelea de todo lo que ocurre, se oyen algunos golpes que detienen, así como algunos otros dados a la pared u objetos que hay en ese lugar. Aunque en estos momentos, no es muy presente de quien esta ganando, pues se intenta liberar del par de esposa que tiene para así poder intentar hacer algo si es necesario, luego de varios intentos, puede lograrlo, por lo que se dirige a la puerta, es en ese mismo instante que puede apreciar al muchacho que acabo de oír hace unos segundos ambos, viste completamente de negro al igual que la chica que la acompaña, se podría decirse que van vestidos de ninja, pues además, combate a los dos hombres sin ningún esfuerzo, bloqueando, esquivando los ataques, contraatacando cuando debe y dando saltos de manera casi imposible.

-Mira, alguien mas vino a querer pelear¿quieres que me encargue de el?

-No –dice dando unos golpes finales a los dos hombres, los cuales caen inconcientes- ya termine con ellos, además, quiero ver que tan buen peleador se dice ser y el nivel en el que estoy.

-Siempre tan serio en cuanto al nivel.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy tan bueno como los otros, soy solo soy cinta blanca.

El combate inicia con una ofensiva de parte del muchacho, lanzando una patada a la cabeza al hombre, este apenas puede detener el golpe con su brazo.

-Fiuuu, eres muy bueno.

-Tú tampoco eres tan malo.

El ataque le toca ahora al hombre, el cual lanza una serie de golpes y patadas, las cuales el muchacho esquiva con cierta facilidad, la hora del contraataque llega, es entonces que al inspector no le queda de otra mas que estar a la defensiva e intentar esquivar todos los golpes que pueda, mas no por ello puede lograrlo, recibiendo algunos en el rostro, cuerpo, brazos al intentar detenerlos y piernas. En estas últimas es donde cae al suelo al no poder soportar más su peso.

-Eres muy bueno¿cual es tu nombre?

-No lo necesitas saber, pero espero poder volver a pelear contigo, fue… entretenido.

-Ya lo creo –dice un poco agotado por la contienda de hace unos momentos- pero, creo que deberán dejar eso que se llevan.

-Solo si nos las puedes quitar.

En esos momentos entran varias personas al pasillo, es la policía que había llamado hace poco para comenzar la redada y atrapar a los contrabandistas.

-Creo que tendré que insistir en tu nombre y que dejen esa caja.

-No lo creo

El muchacho hace un movimiento rápido que toma desprevenidos a casi todo mundo, en ese mismo instante, el inspector toma lo primero que puede en sus manos y lo arroja a la caja que sostiene la muchacha, provocando que caiga, justo antes de tocar el suelo, un resplandor ilumina el pasillo, dejando ciegos por unos segundos a los presentes, pero con el objeto anhelado por todos en el piso.

-Eso es –le dice su compañera al inspector llegando hasta el-

-Si, el artículo que hemos estado buscando durante casi tres años –toma la caja y la abre para dejar ver una hermosa corona de lo que parece ser oro- la corona de "la princesa del destino"

Unos minutos después, los dos hombres que yacían inconcientes en el corredor son detenidos y acusados por el tráfico y compra de objetos históricos, así como el dueño llevado junto con ellos por ser colaborador.

-Ufff –dice pesadamente el inspector Emiru mientras toma asiento en un automóvil policiaco- ese chico si que sabe golpear.

-Dígame¿pudo ver alguna seña particular para su identificación?

-El inspector medita un poco –nada realmente, iban vestidos como ninjas y apenas y pude ver los ojos de ambos, dudo que sea de ayuda eso¿verdad?

-Ciertamente, no.

-Bien, entonces me retiro a un hospital, ya que creo que me fracturo una costilla.

-¿Eh? Nunca creí que alguien llegase a lastimarlo tanto, mas desde que es cinta negra en…

-Soy cinta blanca, nunca te dije fuera negra.

-Pero si usted es muy bueno, casi nunca pierde en un enfrentamiento.

-Así parece, pero no, soy cinta blanca –se pone poco a poco de pie- ¿podrías llevarme al hospital? No creo estar en muy buenas condiciones.

-Con gusto, jefe.

-Dime inspector Emiru.

El resto del día pasa sin ningún contratiempo, mostrando una hermosa tarde, llegando a la fresca y tranquila noche que era esperada por varios, aunque algunos otros no, pues les falta por terminar la tarea para el día siguiente y en la cual no han avanzado mucho que se diga.

-Rayos, me faltan 5 hojas… vamos, vamos, aparece pagina, vamos –termina por agarrar su cabeza el muchacho y comenzar a desesperarse, pues al parecer ah terminado la mayoría, mas aun así se ha quedado sin paginas de consulta- y aun revisar las faltas de ortografía, quitar hipervínculos, imprimir y engargolar… ¡rayos! No he estudiado aun para el examen.

Dice mientras continua buscando mas paginas para poder entregar la tarea de mañana, mas no todo mundo es como este caso, pues hay gente que solamente se dedica a dar un repaso para lo que será también el examen de mañana.

Mas sin embrago.

-¿Fallaron?

-Si, al parecer cuando estábamos retirándonos del lugar, un humano se las arreglo para quitarle la corona de sus manos.

-Retírate –Al instante, solo se puede apreciar como la figura se desvanece- al amo no le gustara esto.

-Por que retrasa nuestros planes tres meses –dice una voz profunda, haciendo que el hombre que hablaba hace poco se coloque en sus rodillas- averigua a donde la llevaran y localiza cuanto antes los demás objetos.

-Como ordene… amo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y se volvio a terminar, como podran ver, pude actualizar algo rápido esta semana, más por los días libres que recibi y los cuales espero que hayan podido disfrutar al igual que yo, ademas de poder haber hecho la tarea que yo no eh hecho aun y la cual tendre que hacer mañana como loco si no quiero reprobar el semestre.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, al igual que los anteriores. Como algunos datos extras les dire que originalmente este capitulo no existia en lo mas minimo, mas sin embargo, tuve que realizarlo, pues es necesario para algunas cosas que sucederan dentro de algunos capítulos. Como pueden ver también, esta ocasión la trama gira de una manera casi total y se convierte en casi una novela policiaca, mas solo sera este capitulo... espero, pues como podran ver, no se me da mucho esto, aunque disfrute un poco a la hora de realizarlo y pude explorar mas cosas otros campos.

Por cierto, espero que no se hayan aburrido hasta el momento, ya que como podran ver, es el cuarto capitulo, apenas es jueves y todavia no sucede nada emocionante. Algunos tal vez digan: "ya queremos algo de accion" o "ya dinos quienes son las personas que desaparecen constntemente", mas todo esto tiene su razon, la primera, es que quiero que se den cuenta de la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes, asi como de la vida que llevan, ya que esto es parte del desarrollo de cada uno de ellos, la segunda es que vayan vizualizando los alrededores de ellos, asi como las relaciones que cada uno tiene, su familia, amigos, como se llevan entre ellos y algunas otras cosillas por ahi.

Por cierto, les aviso que habra también algunos momentos en que la historia se desvie hacia otros campos, como literatura, arte, idiomas y hasta explorar la historia de Hyrule que eh diseñado , asi que les ruego sean pacientes pues a veces sera necesario esto. Algo mas, les aviso que la historia comenzara a ampliarse en una parte de los capitulos a partir del septimo u octavo capitulo, por lo que podran leer mas, aunque debido al tiempo que tendre disponible, no se que tan pronto o seguido pueda actualizar, aunque también espero poder comenzar hacer todo esto para el capitulo 6 o si puedo el proximo, aunque de una vez digo, no puedo prometer nada, ya que sigue en planes de desarrollo.

Bien, sin mas que decir, me despido, pero no sin antes pedirles que me dejen una reseña del capitulo para que pueda mejorar dia a dia, pues con ello uno puede pulir sus habilidades, si llegan a ver alguna incongruencia o algo por el estilo, diganmelo y lo tomare en cuanta para cuando termine de publicar lo pueda corregir bien... ahora si, nos vemos otro dia que actualice, nos vemos... mina san kyotsukete.


	5. Vacaciones!

Como siempre, no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, due finito (asi se escribe), osease el fin de mi declaración

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra tranquila mañana en Hyrule, el cielo azul solo muestra una pequeña cantidad de nubes que cubren los alrededores de la ciudad, mas aun por esto, no deja de sentirse el calor de verano, este día es el ultimo examen, el ultimo día de clases, así como el ultimo años para algunos y el ultimo descanso tranquilo antes de entrar a trabajar como locos por varios años para tener suficiente dinero para ellos y sus posibles futuras familias. Pero dejemos eso aparte, pues la mayoría en estos momentos siente emoción, ansiedad y alegría, pues ya son las ultimas horas antes de que griten.

-¡Vacaciones! Por fin habrá paz, tranquilidad, descanso y diversión, finalmente, después de seis meses tan arduos- dice un chico de cabellos rubio oscuro y con ríos de lagrimas de dicha en sus ojos-

-No seas tan exagerado, este semestre apenas y tuvimos cuatro meses de clase –le dice una chica rubia sentada junto a el mientras parece estar algo aburrida-

-Para ti tal vez eso fue muy poco, mas no para mi, pues los trabajos que dejaban siempre consumían casi todo mi tiempo de diversión.

-Ahora eso si es exagerado, tú te diviertes siempre y dejas las tareas y trabajos para lo último –el muchacho parece algo acorralado por el comentario de una chica de mirada esmeralda- sigo sin entender como te las arreglas para entregar todo, a veces unos trabajos mejores que los nuestros e incluso sacas buenas calificaciones.

-Creo que eso denota que eres un genio –le dice una chica de cabello oscuro-

-Oooh, que eres muy bueno copiando, tanto que nadie se ha dado cuenta aun como lo haces –le dice una chica de mirada ambarina.

-Yo opto mas por que es un flojo y dejado –dice una voz llegando hasta ellos-

-Eso no lo creo, Malon, yo mas bien creo que le gusta que le torturen –dice una nueva voz llegando hasta ellos-

-Epona, Malon¿como están? –Les pregunta la chica de ojos ámbar-

-Pues como pueden ver, estamos llegando, pero aprovechamos para pasar a decirles hola antes de que no los veamos mas –dice la chica pelirroja que acaba de llegar-

-¿Ustedes salen tarde? –Les pregunta ahora la chica de ojos verdes-

-Si, yo salgo a las diez, Malon sale hasta como las once –dice la muchacha que acompaña a la pelirroja, esta posee una cabellera con raíces negras, pero se van decolorando hasta hacerse blancas en las puntas-

-Entonces creo que me iré contigo Epona, yo hoy salgo a las diez también.

-¿Te iras para la estación de autobuses o trenes, Nabooru? –pregunta la muchacha anterior-

-A la de autobuses, ya aparte mi boleto.

-Bien, por que voy cerca de ahí por un encargo de mi mamá, nos vemos en la casa entonces, Malon.

-Bien, nos vemos.

El timbre en esos momentos suena, haciendo que con ello casi todo mundo se apresure a sus salones.

-Bien –dice la chica de mirada dorada mientras toma una maleta que tiene cerca de ella- nos vemos dentro de una semana.

-¿No vendrás el lunes por calificaciones? –le pregunta la chica rubia-

-Dudo que estén para entonces, lo mejor será venir hasta el viernes.

-Nosotras también nos retiramos, felices vacaciones –se despiden, Malon y Epona-

-Bien, yo también me retiro.

-Nos vemos otro día, Sora.

-Si hasta luego y dime, Ruto, Saria.

-Muy bien, tomen asientos –dice entrando un profesor de manera apresurada, es el profesor de historia, viste un traje café, camisa color crema con zapatos negros, lentes y es calvo.

-Hasta luego –sale en ese instante la chica de cabellera oscura, llamando un poco la atención del profesor-

-Bien, como parece que ya todos están dentro de su salón, les diré que esta ocasión les traigo unas cuantas noticias buenas.

-Y todas son para usted¿verdad? –comenta un chico pelirrojo por ahí-

-En esta ocasión, solo una es buena para mi, aunque, pensándolo mejor… si, todas son buenas para mi –comienza a reír de manera divertida, aunque el grupo entero lo ve con una gota sobre sus cabezas-

-Creo que para los profesores siempre son buenas noticias –comenta una chica a otra detrás de, Link-

-Parece aclararse la garganta mientras se calma un poco- la primera es que después de esta materia, todo mundo podrá salir, pues como es el ultimo día, los profesores de la escuela se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron adelantar los exámenes del día, para que ya sean libres de todo esto –todos los muchacho se quedan en silencio unos segundos, para después gritar de alegría, lo que ocurrió en toda la escuela- la segunda noticia es –dice a modo que lo escuche, lo cual funciona y todo mundo guarda silencio- decidí hacer una evaluación con sus participaciones, trabajos y exámenes anteriores, por lo que casi todos aprobaron y con el trabajo que les encargue, podrán mejorar sus calificaciones todavía mas.

-Lo que significa que los que aprobemos ahora, ya saldremos libres de la materia –todo mundo comienza gritar nuevamente de emoción ante lo que acaban de escuchar por uno de sus compañeros-

-Y finalmente, los que reprobaron, tendrán que ayudarme en unos trabajos que haré, por lo que viajaran conmigo para ayudarme con las excavaciones que realizare, así como en la toma de datos, clasificación, toma de los datos obtenidos… ah, se me olvidaba, para el día del examen extraordinario me tendrán que dar una bitácora con lo que se realizo, además del artefacto encontrado con los datos mas importante y con el cual tendrán derecho a realizarlo, ahora bien¿que les parecen estas noticias?

Cabe destacar que mientras el profesor Darunia estaba hablando de esto, todo mundo comenzó a guardar silencio poco a poco hasta que prácticamente se podía oír el palpitar nervioso de todo el salón y un tragar seco al unísono, así como empezar a orar a las tres diosas para que se apiadasen de ellos por lo que les acababan de decir.

-Bien, los reprobados son –dice tranquilamente con una sonrisa-

-¡ESPERE UN MOMENTO! –le dicen todos al profesor ante lo que acaban de escuchar-

-Si ¿que sucede?

-¿¡COMO QUE LOS REPROBADOS SON!? –Vuelven decir todos al unísono-

-Si, lo que pasa es que hice una predicción a quienes podían ser los reprobados y ahora, los reprobados son… Emiru Link.

-¿Reprobé¿por que? –dice totalmente sorprendido ante lo que acaba de escuchar-

-No participaste, te falto la mitad de las tareas y trabajos, así como sacaste en los exámenes anteriores seis y ocho, el trabajo que trajiste te ayuda, pero aun así te falta y tienes cinco de calificación –voltea de nuevo a su lista- la siguiente persona es, Iriko Saria.

-¿¡Queeee!?... aunque pensándolo mejor ¡siiiii!

-Oye, por que tan feliz –le pregunta una chico a su lado-

-Lo que pasa es que mañana comienzo con unos cursos de verano y por esto, ya no tendré que asistir a ellos.

-Me alegra poder ayudar a alguien de entre todos y ahora, la ultima persona, Nohanse Zelda.

Ante esto ultimo el salón entero exclama todo sorprendido, pues ella es una de las personas que aparecen en el cuadro de honor y lo que mas les sorprende es que solo fueron tres, por lo que es asombroso que no haya tantos reprobados como en años anteriores, pues el profesor tiene fama de reprobar a veces a la mitad del grupo.

-P-p-ero.

-¿Por que reprobé?

-Eso es por que me debe todos los trabajos y la mitad de tareas, casi como usted joven Emiru.

-Así es… aunque ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de no haber entregado eso y de reprobar.

-Pues usted estaba en la línea de aprobación, solo necesitaba un punto para exentar, sus nueve le ayudaron a llegar hasta ahí, pero lo demás la detuvo. Los que reprobaron se deben quedar para recibir indicaciones, todos los demás pueden retirarse, felices vacaciones.

El grupo entero grita de alegría para retirarse rápidamente y comenzar a disfrutar de las vacaciones desde ese momento.

-¿Bien y ahora que hacemos profesor? –le pregunta el muchacho de cabellera rubia oscura algo cansado-

-Por el momento solamente deben esperar en este salón, yo mientras iré por los demás reprobados en los otros salones –con esto último se retira, dejando a los tres jóvenes solos-

-No puedo creer que hayas reprobado, Zelda.

-Tal parece que me he juntado demasiado con, Link.

-Oye, no me debes culpar solo por que reprobaste –dice llegando hasta casi el frente del salón con las otras dos chicas-

-Pues en realidad te puedo echar toda la culpa, pues hubo una semana en la que no asistí y donde se supone que me pasarías todos todas las tareas, así como tus apuntes, pero no lo hiciste ¬ ¬X.

-Sobre eso, ya te dije te los pasaría otro día.

-Mas nunca lo hiciste, mejor debí pedirle ayuda a, Saria, Mido y Tereya.

-Nunca deberías confiarte de, Link, sabes que no es bueno para cumplir promesas.

-Si es verdad –dice mientras mira hacia un lado triste, es entonces que oyen nuevamente gritos de alegría en uno de los salones junto a ellos- creo que es la misma noticia que nos dio a nosotros.

-Eso creo… oye, Link, quienes crees que sean los que estarán con nosotros.

-No lose, pero mientras no sea uno de ellos, Sora, todo estará bien.

Unos minutos después, el profesor Darunia entra al salón mientras que las dos chicas y el chico voltean expectantes a ver de quienes se tratan los demás, para su sorpresa, solo son cuatro chicas mas.

-¿¡Nabooru, Malon, Sora y Epona, también reprobaron!?

-Si estamos aquí es por eso¿no crees, Link? –responde la primera-

-Llámame Ruto, estamos en confianza¿recuerdas?

-El profesor suspira- creo que han pasado demasiado tiempo con, Link todas ustedes –las chicas suspiran ante el comentario y haciendo que el joven las vea un poco molesto ante el comentario y el gesto de hace un momento-

-Y bien profesor, a dónde será el viaje, cuantos días estaremos o qué haremos –pregunta la chica de ojos miel-

-Ah, es cierto, ejem, el viaje en el que planeo que me ayuden, es uno de trabajo de campo que me encargó el departamento de historia de la Universidad de Hyrule y estará apoyado por el museo de la ciudad, no saben cuanto trabajo me costó poder realizar esta excavación.

-¿La universidad? –pregunta la chica peliblanca-

-¿El museo? –pregunta la otra pelirroja de ojos azules-

-Pero¿A dónde? –Pregunta la única pelinegra del grupo-

-Ha, eso es a las ruinas que se encuentran en las selvas Gerudo, más adelante de la ciudad Nabooru.

-¿Hay una ciudad llamada Nabooru? –pregunta Link algo confundido-

-Si, se localiza después del valle de los carpinteros.

-A si, ya recuerdo, gracias, Zelda, por cierto¿te pusieron en así en honor a tu ciudad? –le pregunta a la muchacha mirando hacia ella-

-No, en realidad me pusieron así por que era un bonito nombre y a mi me gusta.

-Bien, ahora lo que sigue, el viaje estaba planeado para el domingo, aunque yo quisiera ir desde mañana –todos parecen comenzar a querer reclamar- pero por diversas causas, iremos el lunes –los ánimos se calman en ese mismo instante- en cuanto a la hora de salida, será a las seis de la mañana en frente al museo, lleven comida para dos días tan siquiera, una casa de campaña si tienen y un poco de agua.

-Yo puedo poner una casa de campaña para tres personas –indica la chica de ojos esmeralda-

-Yo puedo poner también una casa de campaña para tres personas –indica la chica rubia-

-Bien, entonces yo llevare mi casa de campaña para mi solito –dice el único chico del grupo-

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos el lunes a las seis de la mañana frente al museo, ah, es cierto, necesito que me ayuden con algo que el museo acaba de conseguir ayer… pero debido a los tramites que se necesitan creo que será hasta mañana… bien, entonces los veo mañana en el museo a las nueve.

-Entonces ¿no me puedo ir para mi casa, tendré que quedarme?

-Ah, es verdad, tú apartaste tu boleto para irte a tu casa y dices que vives en la ciudad Nabooru¿verdad? –La chica asiente- bien, entonces pasaremos por ti el día que vayamos a realizar las excavaciones, procura dejarle el numero de tu celular a alguien para enviarte un mensaje y verte en un determinado lugar.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo me retiro para mi casa de una vez ¿nos vamos Epona?

-Si¿vienes conmigo hermana? –voltea hacia la otra pelirroja del grupo-

-No, mejor aprovecho para hacer otras cosas que tengo pendientes, si termino rápido te llamo a tu cel.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces, Malon, vamos, Nabooru.

-Nos vemos el lunes, cuídense –ambas muchachas se retiran-

-Entonces, el resto los espero mañana, yo me retiro, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ha, y compren de una vez lo que se llevarán el lunes, hasta luego.

El profesor sale después de que las dos chicas fueron rumbo a la estación de autobuses, instantes después, Malon se retira por su parte, dejando a solo cuatro personas.

Han pasado cerca de cuatro horas desde que los muchachos salieron y la ciudad junto con sus alrededores esta siendo reinada por el caos junto con la desesperación, un ejercito completo empieza a dominar el lugar mas no es un ejercito de monstruos… o depende de cómo veas a un enorme grupo de niños que comienza en esos momentos sus vacaciones. Tal pareciera que las demás escuelas de la ciudad pensaron de la misma manera que la escuela general de Hyrule y el resultado, la ciudad llena de niños, jóvenes y adultos por todas partes divirtiéndose o tratando de encontrar un lugar donde poder jugar.

Los establecimientos más populares en esos momentos no se dan abasto ante la cantidad de clientes que hay, las arcadias están llenas, las tiendas también, lo mismo que la cola para entrar al cine, algún centro recreativo o parque de diversiones es enorme. Pero mientras esto es felicidad, solo un pequeño grupo destaca de entre todo el mundo, más que nada por el aura oscura de tristeza y pesadez que les rodea.

-¿¡Como es que terminamos en esto!? –pregunta el chico ya desesperado por la atmósfera y por lo que esta ocurriendo-

-Por que reprobamos –le recriminan las chicas que vienen con el al unisono mientras parecen desesperarse-

-¿Por que reprobé?, de saber que esto sucedería, hubiese entregado una hojas mas en el ultimo trabajo, así ahora mismo estaría rumbo a mi casa a descasar y a disfrutar de las vacaciones desde ahora.

-¿Tanta confianza tienes en que no reprobaste las otras materias?, como desearía tener tu confianza, Zelda.

-Eso es lo de menos por ahora, Saria, debemos de ir a buscar lo que nos llevaremos, pero, pensándolo mejor… ¿por que no aprovechamos y vamos de paseo a ver que podemos hacer? –dice la chica pelinegra que les acompaña-

-Tienes razón¡disfrutemos de estos momentos de paz! –Dice un poco mas animada la chica rubia del grupo-

-Pero ¿que proponen hacer? –Dice todavía no muy animado Link-

-¿Que les parece ir al cine? –Propone Saria-

-La fila esta muy larga –le comentan todos-

-Entonces¿Qué tal ir a comer algo? –Propone ahora Ruto-

-¿Pero donde? Todos los lugares están llenos –vuelve a decir el resto del grupo mientras ven a todos lados-

-Bien¿que les parece si vamos a comer a la casa de alguien? –Propone ahora Zelda-

-Si, pero¿que tal si rentamos unas películas de paso para después de comer?

-Muy buen plan, Saria… y ya sabemos a donde iremos¿verdad, chicas?

En esos momentos aparece una sonrisa un poco intimidante y hasta cierto punto maquiavélica en el rostro de Zelda, la cual se corre al resto de las chicas y asienten ante esto.

-¿A la casa de Zelda? –pregunta ingenuamente ante lo que sucede a su alrededor el único muchacho del grupo-

-Bien, pongámoslo a votación –dice la anteriormente aludida- quien dice a mi casa –solo Link levanta la mano- ¿quien dice a casa de Link? –las tres chicas levantan su mano-

-Oigan, eso no es justo, eso es un complot.

-Se llama democracia, ahora bien¿tienes algo de comer?

-Solo un poco de sopa de ayer.

-Con eso no alcanzara, bien, tendremos entonces que ir por algo de comida y hacerla, dividámonos en grupos, Saria y tu irán por comida, yo y Ruto iremos por las películas¿que les parece?

-De acuerdo, pero, no podrían prestarnos dinero, yo ando algo corta.

-No hay problema, aquí tienes, Saria.

-Gracias, Ruto, vamos, Link.

-Bieeen –dice sin muchos ánimos a pesar de la idea-

-¡Nos vemos después¡ah¡donde nos volvemos a ver!

-¡Frente a la fuente del centro comercial!

-¡Bien!, andando, Zelda.

La chica asiente y sigue a la compañera que le ha tocado por el momento. Una cosa que cabe destacar de casi cualquier parte es que el tiempo avanza tan rápido a veces que uno ni se da cuenta cuando han pasado cerca de dos horas, mas si esas personitas son mujeres y están cerca de una tienda donde vendan cosas que a ellas les guste o les parezcan bonitas. Y la cual es una situación común en cualquier parte, por lo cual, las mujeres de hyrule no son la excepción a esto.

-¡Mira que hermoso vestido!

-Si y mira esos zapatos… aunque el precio deja mucho que desear.

-No te fijes en eso, mejor en estos y mira¡25 de descuento!

-Mentira, no es cierto.

-Si, mira.

-¡Fabuloso!

-¡Ejem! – Las chicas que hasta el momento están platicando no se dan cuenta de este gesto hacia ellas- Ruto, Zelda –las llama en orden- espero que estén viendo esos aparadores debido a que ya terminaron de hacer lo que se les pidió.

Con esto, la pareja de chicas que estaba platicando tan animadamente voltean a ver hacia el dueño de la voz, resultando ser Saria, la cual va acompañada de Link y quien tiene unas cuantas bolsas a cada lado en sus pies.

-Ehm, si, ya terminamos –dice Ruto-

-¿A si? –Le da un pequeño golpe la otra chica- ¡ah, si!, ya terminamos, no saben lo difícil que fue poder tener una buena película para ver.

-La chica que acaba de llegar suspira de manera pesada y cansada- aun no consiguen la película¿verdad? –El par de muchachas frente a ellas agachan la cabeza- debí imaginar que esto pasaría, aunque, mejor que fueron las películas y no la comida.

-Entonces¿que hacemos ahora? –pregunta el muchacho-

-No hay de otra, tendremos que ir a buscar al centro de video y esperar que haya algo bueno que podamos ver.

El resto del pequeño grupo sigue a la pequeña muchacha que en esos momentos parece tomar el liderazgo, unos pocos minutos después de comenzar a caminar, arriban a su destino, el centro de video, pero no es cualquiera, ya que este es uno nuevo, y se localiza en la zona céntrica, además de eso posee una gran cantidad de títulos, ya que es un edificio completo, con dos pisos y casi 15 metros cuadrados de películas, por lo que es el paraíso de cualquiera que sea cinéfilo y desee ver algún titulo en especial.

-Oye, Saria¿Cuándo fue que abrieron este centro de video?

-Ah… creo que fue apenas ayer¿por que la pregunta, Link?

-Ya decía yo que nunca lo había visto antes por aquí¿ustedes ya lo habían visto?

-En realidad no, tan poco me entere de este lugar si no hasta ahorita. –dice la chica pelinegra-

-Yo tampoco lo sabía.

-Bien entremos y vayamos al segundo piso, ahí ha de haber algo que podamos ver.

-¿¡Segundo piso!? –Exclaman los acompañantes de la muchacha-

-A es verdad, como acaban de enterarse no lo saben, pero les diré que en este nuevo centro de video se pueden encontrar casi todas las películas que quieras o se te ocurran, es muy buen lugar, lo malo es que nadie se ha enterado, pues no hubo promoción o algo por el estilo.

-Eso es una lastima, pero, tener dos pisos de película ¿no crees que es demasiado? –Le pregunta Zelda-

-Eso mismo le dije al dueño, pero él me contestó que, no lo es cuando se trata de atraer muchos clientes.

-Entonces el lugar es por así decirlo ¿independiente? –Le pregunta ahora Ruto-

-Si, se podría decir.

-Guaaah, debió invertir mucho dinero en poder abrir este lugar.

-Si, creo que cerca de un millón de rupias, pero entremos, luego les explico los otros detalles.

El pequeño grupo entra, al hacerlo, no pueden evitar una exclamación de sorpresa ante lo que ven. En cuanto atraviesan la puerta, pueden encontrar varios estantes con películas de estreno, pero no solo son unos cuantos, poseen algunos hasta 10 copias de estos, así como contar algunos de otros países y que cada estante es de un género diferente. Al avanzar más, pueden encontrar algunas otras películas que ya dejaron ser estreno y que están también en orden de género por estante. Al llegar al fondo del lugar, pueden ver la pared del lugar repleta de discos y que están tras un mostrador de casi 1.75, sobre este, se localiza un señor ya algo mayor.

-Buenas tardes, sean recibidos al centro de video Lienzo… oh, pero si es, Saria –exclama el dueño al reconocer a la muchacha- que sorpresa verte tan pronto por aquí nuevamente¿buscas algún titulo en especial?

-En este momento vengo a buscar si encuentro algo que ver con mis amigos.

-Oh, un placer, conocerlos, mi nombre es Lenzo y como pueden ver, soy el dueño de este humilde negocio.

-Mucho gusto señor, ellas son, Zelda, Sora y yo soy Link.

-¿Hay algún titulo que nos pueda recomendar, señor? –pregunta la pelinegra-

-Hay varios, casi todo lo que esta en este lugar es recomendable, pero, díganme que genero quisieran ver y tal vez les pueda ayudar.

-Pues yo quisiera algo de acción o fantasía –dice, Link-

-Yo quisiera algo cómico –dice ahora, Ruto-

-Algo romántico o de drama para mi –pide, Zelda

-Una comedia romántica me gustaría más.

-Vaya, vaya, están muy disparejos, pero no importa¿por que no pruebas buscar…?

El dueño da indicaciones a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo de donde pueden buscar el género que cada uno quiere. Varios minutos después, vuelven con una película cada uno mientras deciden cual es la que se llevaran para ver, terminando por votar la del género comedia romántica y dejando las demás en el mostrador. El precio que reciben no es tan malo, por lo que Link decide llevarse la película que escogió y verla luego por si mismo.

-Muchas gracias por venir, regresen pronto.

-Después de lo que acabo de ver¡regresaré muchas veces!

-Calmado, Link, nos vemos otro día señor.

El grupo se despide del local, dirigiéndose entonces hacia una parada para abordar el autobús que los llevara a su destino. Unos minutos después de esperar, su transporte llega, lo abordan y se dirigen hacia su destino.

Para este momento ya son casi las cuatro de la tarde y están arribando a la casa de Link para comenzar con lo planeado desde hace varias horas.

-¡Uuuuf!, no sabia que fuese ya tan tarde, con razón me muero de hambre.

-Y que lo digas, Ruto.

-Bien, entonces chicas, creo que a nosotras nos tocará cocinar –dice la muchacha de ojos esmeralda-

-De acuerdo, entonces me encargaré de preparar algo delicioso para Link.

-Es verdad¿que le toca hacer a él?

-Hummm, ya se –avanza hacia el muchacho y le da unas rupias-

-¿Para qué es esto?

-Para que vayas a comprar refrescos y palomitas, olvidé comprarlas cuando estábamos en el centro comercial.

Sin más, el muchacho se retira una vez que deja a las muchachas que le acompañan en su casa. Estas por su parte, luego de preparar las cosas que comerán, comienzan. Unos minutos después, un cansado Link ingresa a su casa, siendo recibido por el olor de comida que viene desde la cocina, el sonido de la televisión y la platica animada que tienen las muchachas, las cuales están terminando de cocinar y preparando la mesa para sentarse a comer, mas hay una inesperada visita.

-¡Liiiink! Ya vine… ¡guaaaa! –exclama al entrar y ver que el mencionado esta comiendo con tres chicas mas- ¿interrumpo algo? –dice de manera divertida-

-Para nada¿quisieras comer con nosotros?

-Déjala, Saria, de seguro Aryll ya comió algo en otro lugar¿verdad?

-En realidad no, es más, deseaba que ocurriera algo como esto.

-Entonces adelante y sírvete algo de lo que hicimos.

-Gracias –una vez que se sirvió, toma asiento y continúan- por cierto¿por que todas decidieron venir a la casa de mi hermano?

-Fue idea de, Zelda y Saria, yo solamente lo seguí por que me pareció una muy buena y no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

-Aaaaahh y ahora¿qué sigue en el plan?

-Ver una película, por supuesto¿la quisieras ver con nosotros? –La pregunta viene de Saria-

-¿Cuál es?

-Creo que se llama tienes un e-mail –dice ahora Ruto-

-¡Esa es la que he querido ver y aun no lo hago! Es con, Din Reef¿verdad?

-Por cierto¿donde esta mamá y papá? No los he visto desde ayer.

-Por eso te dije que estaba deseando que algo como esto ocurriera, mamá esta en el museo realizando ciertos tramites, pero papá –suspira y se entristece un poco- el esta en el hospital un poco lastimado.

-¿¡Esta bien, por que esta así!?

-Lo que pasa es que ayer estuvo haciendo la recuperación de cierto objeto, pero se tuvo que enfrentar a un muy buen peleador, al parecer ese objeto se irá al museo y por eso los dos están ausentes.

-Uuuf, creí que era algo mas serio lo de papá, pero me equivoque.

-¿En serio así lo crees?, tu papá es muy buen peleador y ha perdido muy pocas veces, pero casi nunca ha llegado hasta el hospital¿que clase de hombre será el que le hizo eso?

-¿Mmmmhh¿Por qué te preocupas, Zelda?, es cierto que nuestro papá es muy bueno, pero apenas es cinta blanca y solo fue por la fractura de una costilla.

Las mujeres presentes se quedan sorprendidas de la manera que habla Aryll sobre su padre, mientras que Link solo asiente a las afirmaciones de su hermana, por lo cual, deciden cambiar la charla a algo mas tranquilo mientras comen para ira a ver la película que rentaron.

-¿Ya averiguaron en donde se encuentra la corona? –Se deja escuchar de una voz profunda en lo que parece ser la cima de la montaña Goron-

-Si, enviamos a otro Keese para que siguiera el transporte en el que iba y al parecer estará en lo que ellos llaman un museo.

-¿Que es ese lugar, una fortaleza?

-Es un lugar en donde se tiene una gran cantidad de objetos antiguos para que estos puedan ser conocidos y admirados por cualquier persona.

-A la vista de todos… -el hombre parece estar meditando sobre lo que acaba de escuchar- en ese caso, ve y busca si tienen algo sobre un objeto en particular.

Mientras el hombre da instrucciones sobre lo que el muchacho debe buscar, nadie sospecha de que esto se esta llevando acabo, todo mundo esta tranquilo en lo que alcanza la vista desde donde están estos dos individuos.

-_Así que planean buscar algo_ –es lo que piensa alguien que esta peligrosamente cerca de ellos- _me pregunto que podrá ser_.

-Toma esto en caso de que necesites ayuda –el hombre le hace entrega de una esfera color violeta-

-No lo defraudare, amo

-Eso espero, ya he tenido suficientes retrasos por tu culpa, aunque me has servido para encontrar algo más.

-_¿A que se referiría?_ –La duda le invade y preocupa al oyente no invitado-

-Aun así, no toleraré otro fracaso –una descarga eléctrica ocurre en el lugar, llegando hasta el muchacho arrodillado- tómalo como una advertencia de lo que te ocurrirá si vuelves con las manos vacías.

En este momento, el muchacho cae al suelo respirando agitadamente y sosteniéndose algunas partes de su cuerpo, las cuales parecen tener quemaduras de primer grado.

-_Sigue siendo un tirano._

-Otra advertencia, procura que nadie te siga –el oyente se preocupa en ese instante- no queremos tener invitados antes de lo planeado, ahora retírate.

-Si… amo –el joven se levanta con dificultad y desaparece del lugar-

-_¿Me abra descubierto?_ _no lo creo_

-¿Por que no sales de ahí?

-_¿Qué?_

-Deja de ocultarte ¡sal ahora mismo! O sufre las consecuencias de ignorar una orden mis órdenes.

-_Rayos, creo que me ha descubierto… lo mejor será escapar _–mas una risa le detiene-

-Tan perspicaz como siempre amo –una nueva voz comienza a escucharse, esta le pertenece a una mujer-

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí? –el oyente se queda estático esperando a ver que sucederá-

-Nada, solamente salí a tomar algo de aire fresco y que mejor que la montaña.

-Sabes que no me gusta que escuchen conversaciones que no son para ellos.

-Disculpe amo, fue solo un accidente –dice con cierto tono burlón-

Una nueva descarga ocurre en el lugar proveniente de la mano derecha del hombre y la cual esta vez es más poderosa, provocando los gritos de la mujer y haciéndola caer al suelo mientras se comienza a retorcer de dolor.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir este, "accidente" –con esto último, la libera- retírate y no salgas hasta que te lo ordene, o esta vez si te daré un castigo por desobedecerme.

-No se preocupe, amo… esto es un error de una vez en la vida.

La mujer se levanta con mas dificultad que el muchacho de hace un momento y desaparece con marcas de quemaduras por su cuerpo. Unos minutos después, el hombre hace lo mismo. El oyente en cuanto escucha que se retira el hombre deja escapar la respiración que sostenía inconcientemente por un rato.

-_Creí que me descubriría… no mas espionaje por mi cuenta, de ahora en adelante se lo dejare a ella._

Con esto ultimo, sale detrás de unas rocas al borde del acantilado cercano, se deja ver que se trata de un ave, una paloma de color café, con manchas de color claro, negro y blancas, la cual se aleja en el firmamento de la tranquila noche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El fin de un nuevo capitulo y con lo cual cada vez se hacerca mas el encuentro con los villanos, ademas de su primera aventura.

Lo que sucedio con Link y compañia en el capitulo anterior fue otro día normal y si me lo preguntan creo que no les habria gustado tanto. En este nuevo capituulo volvemos a ver otra faseta de la vida de los chicos y como podran ver habra varias cosas en la salida al campo y por cierto, el proximo capitulo me falta para hacerlo, mas por que acabo de tener examenes y mañana mas, espero poder pasarlos o si no, tendre que hacer repeticion de curso y salir hasta dos semestres despues, malvada suerte.

Pero eso no importa, les dire que aunque sea una sola reseña la que resiva seguire publicando ah y por cierto, publicare otro fic de Zelda dentro de algun tiempo, el cual surgio casi al mismo tiempo que este, aunque no esta todavia bien desarrollado, pero ya hice el primer capitulo, si alguien quiere que lo publique ya, lo hare, mas si les gusta tanto como a cierta personita que se lo di a leer, les advierto que no se podra hacer un nuevo capitulo aun, ya que como dije, esta en desarrollo todavia.

Bien, para despedirme les dire que tambien me acabo de surgir otra idea, con lo cual serian 3 las historias que haria, mas esta ultima acaba de aparecer, no tiene ni dos días para ser sincero y no se si se podra realizar, ya que necesito todavia ordenar algunas cosas, por lo mientras nos vemos otro día, ojala que pronto y espero aunque sea una reseña, aunque si mis reseñs llegasen a 10 seria muy feliz. Nos vemos.


	6. Historias en el museo

!!Siiiii!! al fin puedo actualizar!!, aunque no es como yo me lo imagine, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, no recibi ninguna critica ni diciendome que estaba mal, aburrido o al menos que me dijera ya dejarle de seguir con la historia pues se aburrio

Estoy algo deprimido por eso, peeero, mientras nadie me diga que le pare le seguire, bien, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y por cierto, saldra el anime de Zelda, cuando? nunca, pues no poseo los derechos ni nada por el estilo, si no, creanlo que seria uno de los primeros en avisarles y lo haria a nivel mundial (esto es el disclaimer) nada me pertenece, solo esta historia que la hago solo por diversion y sin fines de lucro.

-¿Como vas con los preparativos para esta noche? –se oye la voz de una muchacha-

-Están todos listos, solo tenemos que esperar la noche para ir a buscar lo que el amo quiere.

-Yyyy… ¿que es ahora?

-Eso aun no lo se, probablemente nos diga antes de partir.

-Se los diré ahora –una voz se deja escuchar-

-Ordene –el joven y la muchacha se colocan con una rodilla en el suelo-

-Esta noche irán a ese lugar llamado museo y buscaran un articulo especial que necesito.

-Perdone la imprudencia amo, pero ¿Que es? –pregunta la muchacha-

-Eso, ni yo mismo lo se, pero la esfera que te di reaccionara a la magia que este posee o a cualquier cosa que me pueda ser de utilidad.

-Bien.

-Y Sheik.

-¿Si amo?

-Procura no volver con las manos vacías.

-Así lo haré.

Una nueva mañana en Hyrule, pero con la diferencia de que se trata del primer fin de semana de las vacaciones de verano del país entero, por lo que se siente una alegría enorme en todo el ambiente, así como relajación y algo de calor por la estación en la que están. Aunque hay sus excepciones, ya que este día, todavía hay personas responsables que se la pasan trabajando o estudiando en estos momentos, entre este pequeño grupo de personas responsables se encuentran algunos estudiantes de universidad, policías, doctores y personajes de servicio publico. Aunque también hay unas personas más, como es el caso de la que esta saliendo de una modesta casa estilo ingles y el cual esta algo apresurado.

-No puede ser que ya sea tan tarde… -dirige una mirada hacia su reloj- se supone que debí haber salido hace diez minutos, no es posible que alguien como yo lo suceda esto.

Poniendo mas atención se puede ver a un hombre que viste un traje tipo ingles, tiene aparentemente 58 años, de aproximadamente 1.78 de altura, tiene cierta complexión delgada para su edad, piel clara, posee barba y bigote, ya algo grisáceos y blancos por la edad, así como cabello negro con algunas canas, sus ojos son de color azul claro, se puede ver en ellos cierta seriedad, aunque en estos momentos es mas prisa por la hora en la que esta saliendo.

Se dirige hacia un auto, lo aborda e intenta encenderlo, pero tras varios intentos decide mejor salir de el para comenzar a trotar a la parada mas cercana, son cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana y a donde se dirige con tanta prisa, no se sabe.

-Se oye una exclamación de cansancio que viene de una persona- nunca creí tener que venir al museo el primer sábado de las vacaciones por reprobar.

-Ya ves lo que dicen por ahí Link, las cosas suceden por algo, además, alégrate, vienes conmigo.

-¡Mamaaaá! –le reclama cuando esta le abraza frente a un grupo de personas, provocándole cierta vergüenza- ya estoy grande para esto.

-Ja, ja, para una madre, sus hijos nunca crecen, deberías ya de haber recordado ese viejo dicho, aunque creo que lo entenderás más cuando te cases con Zelda.

-Si, hasta entonces tal vez lo recuerde… ¡oye! –sonrojándose ante esto-

-Deja de hacerte el difícil, se que te gusta.

-Ella y yo solo somos amigos de la infancia –dice evadiendo la mirada de su madre-

-Y yo la madre del héroe de las leyendas… ah, es cierto, no haz visto las remodelaciones que hemos hecho para los visitantes que tal vez vengan en vacaciones, ¿verdad? –su hijo niega- ah, pues entonces te sorprenderás.

Ambos mientras van hablando, están en lo que parece un viejo pueblo, acaban de pasar un puente levadizo sobre un pequeño río y se dirigen hacia un castillo que se ve a lo lejos de ahí. El pueblo tiene cierto aire acogedor, así como de antiguo, aunado a esto el hecho de tener losetas en el suelo, así como piedras en algunas partes, en el pueblo hay varias casas, donde en su interior se pueden ver tiendas, ya sea de comida, bocadillos o recuerdos del lugar, algunas de ellas han sido acondicionadas para ser posadas, el precio por noche es de 500 rupias, esto es muy atractivo para los turistas que quieren gozar de algo por el estilo, lo cual se puede ver en ese instante, pues hay algunos sacando fotos o recorriendo el lugar, ya sea, solo, acompañados o en familia, hay también unas personas con trajes antiguos que están transportando algunos objetos, reparando algunas partes o armando algunas estructuras, todo esto siendo observado por unas cuantas personas, el lugar como pueden ver es una atracción turística para aquellos que quieran visitar el museo o los que quieran pasar un buen rato.

-Veo que han hecho algunas remodelaciones por aquí.

-Oh, si, pero no son todas, faltan, aunque, la mayor atracción esta dentro del museo, mas con la nueva adquisición que se hizo.

-Eso que dices ¿fue en lo que papá estuvo involucrado?

-Exacto.

-¡Ah!, es Link, ¡Liiink, por aquí!

Se le oye decir a una muchacha que esta sentada en una tienda cercana mientras disfruta de unas galletas y una taza de leche. El muchacho voltea hacia donde le llaman, notando así que se trata de Malon, la cual esta junto a Epona, ambas llevan esperando unos quince minutos a quienes van a ir también al museo.

-Ah, Malon, Epona, buenos días.

-Buenos días –le responden ambas chicas-

-¿Tiene mucho que llegaron?

-Un poco, pero, tuvimos suerte de que nuestro papá viniese para dejar un pedido hecho ayer por una de las tiendas del lugar.

-Malon tiene razón, si hubiésemos tomado el autobús habríamos tenido que madrugar.

-Cosa que hecha a perder tu sueño de belleza, ¿verdad?

-Vaya, eres adivino.

-En realidad…

-Eso es lo que yo siempre le digo que no le debe de faltar a las mujeres.

-Señora, Emiru, mucho gusto en verla

-El gusto es mió, Epona. ¡Ah!, Malon, mira cuanto haz crecido, hacia tiempo que no te veía.

-He, he, solo han pasado dos meses señora Emiru.

-Bueno, dejemos la charla para después, en estos momentos necesito algo de ayuda en unos preparativos y necesito toda la posible.

Sin mas, el pequeño grupo recién formado avanza por las calles de la pequeña ciudad rumbo al castillo, para el cual se pasa por un corredor, este parece ser hecho por la misma naturaleza y utilizado para retener los casos de invasión, unos minutos después de una caminata algo larga y pesada para algunos, llegan a la primera entrada hacia el castillo, la cual es un arco de piedra con un enrejado en ella, esta funcionando con la tecnología moderna al ser automática, además de eso hay un puesto de vigilancia en este punto, notan también la pintura usada en la reja, así como las estatuillas al lado de cada soporte del arco y las antorchas dentro de estas, las cuales parecen funcionar, pues encima de ellas, se puede ver el hollín producto del uso.

Avanzando después de este punto, tienen que pasar por otro camino, que en esta ocasión esta hecho de tierra, pueden comenzar a ver el castillo, a la vez que el corredor va desapareciendo poco a poco, pues continúan subiendo, al llegar hasta casi la entrada, pueden ver otro enrejado, el cual esta en todo alrededor de la construcción, también, al ver hacia atrás, se puede tener una magnifica vista de la pequeña ciudad que pasaron hace poco, así como de los edificios modernos que se ven a lo lejos. En la parte de atrás del castillo, se puede ver un pequeño lago y un desfiladero que hay en el, también, se pueden ver las hermosas montañas que lo rodean, algunas de ellas sin árboles debido a la tala, pero el resto conservando su belleza natural de varios siglos.

-¡Guaaaaah! ¡Que vista!

-Es verdad, esta es la primera vez que, Epona, viene al museo.

-Ah, ¿en serio? –se sorprende la mamá del muchacho que acaba de hablar-

-Si, cada vez que iba a venir con mis amigos, me daba fiebre o algo por el estilo

-Al parecer era siempre provocado por la emoción de venir.

-No podía evitarlo… cada vez que veo un castillo me dan ganas de ser una princesa –dice algo sonrojada-

-Es el sueño de la mayoría de las chicas, yo en algún momento también quise ser una princesa.

-¿En serio señora, Emiru?

Le pregunta sorprendida Malon mientras continúan por el camino hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo, las cuales son levadizas y rodeadas por un pequeño estanque, el cual es algo profundo y para prevenir la entrada a los enemigos. En el también se pueden ver algunos peces, así como lirios y rocas que forman el fondo, dándole una hermosa sensación de paz.

Una vez atravesada la puerta levadiza, el interior no puede dejar de impresionar también, en esta parte se puede ver una especie de jardín, en el hay algunas rosas, arbustos, enredaderas en las paredes y en el centro de este se exhibe una fuente con dos figuras en el centro talladas de lo que parece ser la mas fina y duradera piedra, las figuras son las de un hombre y una mujer, ambas desgastadas ya por los años sin notárseles los rostros o los detalles de la vestimenta, mas se puede apreciar que el hombre tiene alzada su mano izquierda, mientras que la mujer su mano derecha y sostienen algo, mas esta parte fue destruida en la guerra que ocurrió hace 900 años, aunado a que nadie sabe que era, pues los registros fueron quemados o extraviados en algunos casos, mas se rumora que fue robado, pues el objeto estaba hecho de oro.

Al estar frente a la entrada al castillo, se pueden apreciar las puertas, las cuales están hechas de madera fina, esta pulida y con una nueva capa de barniz aplicado por un especialista en restauraciones, el cual sigue trabajando en los marcos de esta.

-Veo que no están fijándose demasiado en el costo.

-¿Lo dices por las puertas, Link? –el mencionado asiente- es verdad, en esta ocasión no reparamos en gastos, la fuente, el jardín, tooodo ah sido mandado a reparar o construir, mas desde lo que acabamos de adquirir.

-¿Se refiere al articulo que apareció ayer en el periódico?

-¿Mmmh, que sabes de el Malon?

-No mucho, solo que es un objeto de leyendas.

-¡Y que objeto! Déjenme decirles que esto marcara la historia del país entero

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?

-Ah, tenemos que pasar unas habitaciones mas, revisar unas cosas del personal y después iremos a las oficinas para que lo vean.

-¡Es verdad!

-¿Que sucede, Epona? –pregunta el muchacho-

-Nos olvidamos del profesor y las demás chicas.

-Hummm… no se preocupen, en cuanto me desocupe, yo me encargare de buscarlos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Estas segura mamá?

-¡Por supuesto!, mientras, haremos esto

Mientras platican lo que harán, continúan avanzando, quedándose sorprendidos en momentos por lo que hay dentro de este castillo acondicionado ahora como museo de historia. Conforme avanzan van viendo alfombras, ropajes, instrumentos musicales, armas, armaduras, escudos de las familias reales, una enorme cantidad de objetos acomodados para que reluzcan en cada una de las habitaciones y se de cierto equilibrio en cuanto al tema que trate.

-¡Llego tarde, llego tarde!

-Ah, ¡profesor Rauru!

El hombre que hasta hace poco se preocupaba se detiene ante la voz que escucha, al voltearse, solo se puede alegrar.

-¡Darunia! Cuanto tiempo sin verte –el hombre se dirige a saludarlo, pero- ¡ah!, discúlpame un momento, nada mas checo mi entrada.

-Adelante Profesor, lo veré en las oficinas.

-Gracias, en un momento voy –se aleja apresuradamente de nuevo-

-¿Quien era ese señor, Profesor Darunia?

-Ah, el es el director del museo, fue mi profesor cuando estudiaba en la universidad de antropología e historia. Les platicare luego, vamos, Ruto, chicas, no se vayan a separar mucho, las oficinas principales pueden parecer laberintos la primera vez.

-¿Usted como sabe?

-Por que trabaje algún tiempo en este lugar, Saria, vamos, caminen

El nuevo grupo que acaba de llegar comienza nuevamente su caminata, esta formado por las demás personas que reprobaron y que acaban de llegar, las cuales constan del profesor Darunia, Saria, Ruto y Zelda, Nabooru el día de ayer salio rumbo a su casa y no la verán sino hasta el día de la excavación.

-¡Woaaaah!, es asombroso cuanto equipo tienen aquí, señora Emiru.

-Verdad que si, Epona, este es uno de los diez mejores museos que hay en el país.

-Si no mal recuerdo, creo que subieron al octavo lugar, ¿verdad mamá?

-Sip, pero si me lo preguntasen, deberíamos estar en el tercero y creo que lo estaremos, después de lo que obtuvimos.

-Ah, ¡Profesora Emiru!

-La aludida se voltea a ver quien le habla- Profesor Darunia, tiempo sin verlo

- Lo mismo digo, ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado?

-Tal vez un año, desde que mi esposo tiene tiempo para ir por las calificaciones y reuniones, ya no nos hemos visto, pero, ¿como esta?

-Bien, como podrá ver, soy el encargado de estas niñas y Link.

-¡Vaya!, ¿todas ellas? –le dirige una mirada a su hijo, con la cual el se sonroja un poco y voltea hacia otra parte, notando algo en esta acción-

-Mamá, ¿por que esta cerrada esa puerta?

-Ah, es verdad, ya es casi la hora, lo que sucede es que van a tener una sesión fotográfica en ese lugar.

-¿Nos podría decir quien es? –pregunta Ruto-

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-Por favor, señora –ahora es Epona-

-Díganos –le secunda Malon-

-Lo siento, pero no.

- Le ayudaremos en lo que sea, ¿no es así chicas? –dice Saria y ante lo cual todas asienten-

-A mi no me cuenten dentro –dice Link-

-Yo tampoco –dice Zelda-

-En lo que sea, ¿eeeh?... –parece pensar detenidamente en lo que acaban de proponer- bien, les diré, la persona que va a venir por una sesión fotográfica, es Nayru.

-¿¿QUEEEEEE!! ¡¡NAYRUUU!! –contestan las jóvenes, incluidos a Zelda y Link-

-Y tengo acceso a esa parte, por si quieren saberlo, así que, hagan su trabajo bien y los dejare pasar a ver unas cuantas fotos.

-¿¡En serio!? –vuelve a contestar el grupo entero.

-Sip, bien, vamos a trabajar.

-¡Si! –contestan enérgicamente para después seguir a la señora Emiru, como si de niños se tratase mientras platican de lo que les acaban de contar-

-Ehm… ¿no se olvidan de alguien?... ¿hola?... me ignoraron por completo –dice el profesor Darunia agachando la cabeza y estando solo por completo-

El grupo avanza por los cuartos del lugar, viendo a su paso los objetos y llegando hasta unas escaleras, las cuales al subir, se puede ver que uno se dirige hasta un salón, en el cual hay un trono, adornado con oro, algunas joyas, gravados y el símbolo de la familia real, a un lado de este, se puede ver ropa de la realeza, entre las cuales hay un traje de rey, reina, príncipes y princesas, así como algunas pertenecientes a personas de la corte real, en las paredes se pueden ver algunos estandartes, pinturas, así como algunos documentos en vitrinas y maniquíes con ropa.

Después de un poco más de recorrido, llegan a las oficinas.

-No puedo creer que me hayan ignorado por completo.

-Disculpe, profesor, pero estamos emocionados por conocer a Nayru.

-Saria tiene razón, ella es una cantante muy famosa, su disco anterior vendió cerca de 157 mil copias en una semana y su disco "Ciel" ah vendido cerca de 6 millones de copias hasta la fecha.

-Epona, me sorprendes –comenta la mujer adulta-

-No por nada es la presidenta del club de admiradores de la escuela.

-Saria, tu eres la vicepresidenta del club, ¿por que no estas tan emocionada?

-Lo estoy, Ruto, nada mas que no lo parezco –saca una libreta- ahora bien, si sacamos unas fotos de ella y las ponemos en el club, creo que nuestra fama aumentar y podremos vender algunas a 50 rupias… entonces…

-Creo que te haz juntado demasiado con Nabooru –comenta el muchacho del grupo-

-En poco tiempo llegan hasta una puerta en especial que tiene escrito, "DIRECTOR GENERAL DEL MUSEO"- esperen en alguna parte mientras el profesor Darunia y yo hablamos con el director.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos en la parte donde realizan restauraciones.

-Bien, no me tardo y no vayan a tocar nada –comenta mientras entra por la puerta-

-Me gusta la idea y ya que tu haz venido varia veces, Link, eres el guía.

-Muy bien, pero tendré que cobrarles luego, Saria, síganme y no se separen mucho o acabaran perdidas.

-¿En serio este lugar es un laberinto? A mi no me lo parece.

-Las apariencias engañan Sora, aquí hay varios cuartos y algunos de ellos se conectan o te llevan a escaleras, al parecer el diseño fue hecho para hacer mas lenta la invasión del castillo, además, se dejo de esa manera para evitar debilitar partes estructurales, ya que si no mal recuerdo, me dijeron que los constructores lo hicieron de tal manera que si tiras parte de una de las paredes, esta se debilitara y terminara colapsando junto con parte del piso de arriba.

-¿¡En serio!? Y dime Ruto

-Yo creo que estas exagerando, Link.

-No exagero, Malon, eso me lo platico mi mamá y parte del personal que trabaja aquí.

-Yo creo que estas mintiendo.

-Ya te dije que no, Malon.

Mientras discuten, van avanzando por los pasillos, llegando hasta una puerta que dice "solamente empleados y personal autorizado" al atravesarla ven un pequeño cuarto con un par de escritorios, así como algunos archiveros y una persona al teléfono, la cual les saluda mientras pasan por el lugar, al otro lado de la puerta que abren hay un pasillo, en esta ocasión regresan de la dirección que venían y suben unas escaleras, el camino es algo mas tortuoso.

Pasados un par de minutos mas, llegan hasta el cuarto de restauraciones, el cual es bastante grande, se pueden apreciar algunas mesas de trabajo, las cuales son de unos tal vez 3x3m, sobre de ellas se pueden ver algunas piezas del museo que están recibiendo un retoque, como en el caso de algunos telares con el escudo de una de las diversas familias nobles de la época, así como algunas joyas que están dentro de cajas de madera pegadas a las mesas, con candado doble y un vidrio grueso que les permite ser observadas. Sobre las mesas se pueden ver también algunas vasijas y objetos, como agujas, brochas, pegamento y espátulas entre otros tantos objetos. Aunque…

-¿Por que no hay nadie trabajando aquí? –pregunta la pelirroja del grupo-

-No lo se, usualmente hay una persona o el guardia de la noche.

-No importa, miren esto.

Les dice Epona señalándoles un estante, en el están algunos accesorios, son aretes, hermosos, mas algo rústicos, hecho de lo que parece ser turquesa y algunas plumas, as como algunos mas simples hechos de plata y oro, estos tienen su brillo opaco, por lo que pueden adivinar que los llevaron a sacarles brillo.

-Que hermoso, debieron pertenecer a alguien rico.

-Pues no creo que alguien del país, Saria, estos aretes son de las Dianas, al parecer de su capital, Diana, encontradas en un templo cercano a una construcción hace unos… uno, dos, cuatro… 9 años –dice el muchacho leyendo una libreta que se encontraba sobre la mesa-

-Las libretas son muy útiles, ¿dice algo sobre los demás aretes? –mientras le quita la libreta y la ojea-

-No se, me la quitaste.

-Miren, hay todavía mas.

-¿Me estas haciendo caso?

-Mira estos aretes de rubí, harían buen juego con un vestido que acabo de comprar, ¿estarán por aquí? Quisiera verlos –menciona la pelinegra-

-¡Ruto, por favor, ten cuidado! –le dice mientras sostiene una vasija en sus manos-

-¿Si, que pasa? –con una sonrisa y sin saber lo que acaba de hacer.

-Nada, olvídalo, solo ten mas…

-¡Miren, aquí están!

-Cuidado –solo puede suspirar mientras coloca la vasija que sostiene de nuevo sobre la mesa y mas alejada del borde- ¿por que no me hacen caso?, creo que lo mejor hubiese sido esperar en algunas de las exhibiciones, esto es algo peligroso, mas para mi, pues yo soy el encargado.

-Link

-¿Si, que sucede? –pero al voltearse, no hay nadie detrás de el, todas las chicas están viendo algo en otras mesas- mi imaginación.

Se dirige nuevamente hacia donde están ellas, mas nuevamente escucha su nombre, esta ocasión viniendo de su izquierda, al voltear, solo puede ver un cofre, mas este es diferente, pues no muestra lo que hay dentro.

-Link –en ese instante el da un brinco mas cuando una mano se posa detrás sobre su hombro, siendo esta ocasión su mamá- ¿que haces? Estabas algo ido.

-Mamá, ¿que hay dentro de este cofre?

-¡Ah! Nuestro objeto estelar y el que les eh dicho es de leyenda.

Se dirige hacia la caja para abrirla, al hacerlo, saca de ella un objeto, el cual es hermoso, esta hecho totalmente de oro con un zafiro en el medio, el diseño parece ser hecho por uno de los mejores artesanos, mas lo que impacta es el brillo que posee, del mismo cofre sale un par de aretes y arracadas, los aretes son hechos de oro, con zafiros en forma de ovalo, parecen cortados con gran esmero, pues casi no se ve algún ángulo, es prácticamente perfecto, al final parece tener un par de plumas color rojo, parecen ser de un ave exótica, las arracadas son también de oro, mas con grabados tan finos que uno podría jurar están hechos en esta época, debido a la delicadeza de las figuras y sus formas tan finas.

Ante todo esto, las muchachas solo pueden soltar una exclamación de sorpresa y admirar la belleza que tienen frente a ellas, Link solo puede suspirar ante esto y dejar todo a su imaginación.

-¿Como ven? ¿Verdad que es hermosa nuestra nueva adquisición?

-Si, son muy hermosas… ¿podríamos tocarlas? –pregunta una emocionada Epona-

-Hummmm… bueno, adelante, pero tengan cuidado.

Las chicas toman los objetos mientras los ven mas a detalle y cerca, la corona es lo que mas asombro, pues el diseño es hermoso, así como los detalles y el zafiro que lleva en medio, este posee cortes que hacen un cierto efecto ante la luz a diferencia de los aretes.

-¡Guuaaaaah! Podría jurar que la corona es hueca, casi no pesa –menciona Epona mientras se la pasa a Saria-

-Es verdad, casi no pesa, ¿en verdad estará hecha de oro?, creo que los engañaron.

-Como pueden dudar de mis palabras, esta corona es real, todos los estudios apuntan a que tiene cerca de 700 años.

-¿Como puede estar tan segura señora?

-Ruto, Ruto, Ruto… -le dice mientras mueve su dedo índice frente a ella y tiene una pose de superioridad- hoy en día, cuando uno obtiene un objeto se le hacen todo tipo de pruebas, todo con la finalidad de demostrar su autenticidad.

-Entonces le hicieron la prueba del carbono –dice Link tomando la corona y observándola-

-Oh, veo que pusiste atención a algo de lo que siempre te digo.

-Como ignorar eso, si es lo que hemos visto en la escuela también.

-Señora Emiru –dice mientras entra un muchacho al lugar- el director y el profesor Darunia quieren hablar con usted.

-Gracias, enseguida voy, bien, chicas, parece que tendré que contarles la historia de la corona para después, tengan cuidado con ella, pues ya se convirtió en un tesoro de la nación y de un valor incalculable, Link, quedas a cargo y si algo se rompe, será tu culpa, luego regreso.

-Mientras la mujer sale por la puerta, su hijo solo puede suspirar- siempre tengo que estar a cargo y ser el castigado si algo malo llega a pasar, ¿por que será siempre así?

-Tal vez por que tiene mucha confianza en ti, por eso lo hace –le dice saria a su lado mientras le da algunas palmadas de animo-

Mientras Saria intenta darle ánimos a Link, las demás muchachas siguen viendo los objetos que acaban de tener, hasta que una de ellas decide ponérselos y ver que tal le quedan, siendo la primera Ruto, después Epona, Malon, Saria, Link los cuales se la ponen a la fuerza y Zelda, siendo a esta la ultima.

-Y bien, ¿como me veo? –dice apenada la chica-

-En serio, te vez bien, si no me lo crees, pregúntaselo a Link, el es un chico, ¿verdad? –le menciona Saria mientras le da unos golpes con su codo-

-Esta bien, esta bien, le queda, pero ya deja de pegarme -ante esto, la joven solamente se sonroja y agacha a mirada-

-Pareces una princesa de verdad, oye y de casualidad ¿no habrás sido princesa en alguna de tus vidas pasadas?

-Ruto, la reencarnación y los fantasmas no existen.

-Lo se, Malon, pero en verdad le queda, mira.

-Yo opino igual que ella hermana.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe que hay de esas otras cajas?

-Ni idea, Ruto –menciona Epona-

-Vamos a ver.

Las chicas comienzan a caminar para ver que hay, mientras que Link va hasta lo ultimo, mas algo sucede que nadie nota, Zelda se ah quedado atrás y no se ah movido del lugar o posición que tenia hasta hace poco, mas no es por mucho, comienza a seguirlos, mas hay algo diferente en su mirada, lagrimas, parecieran de alegría.

-Te encontré… por fin, después de tantos siglos… Link.

Mientras avanza poco a poco y torpemente con una mano al frente, el símbolo de la trifuerza comienza a brillar y resonar, cada paso es como si las fuerzas que necesitara para moverse fueran demasiadas, hasta que de pronto deja caer su mano, el brillo entonces comienza a desvanecerse, solo puede ver como Link se aleja.

-No te vayas –su voz es suave y sin energía- por favor… no te vayas de nuevo, no te alejes de mi… quédate… Link.

Ante esto ultimo, el voltea solo para alcanzar ver como una lagrima cae por su rostro que en ese momento muestra una mirada de sorpresa para después de alegría, esto ultimo sin que el lo note, ella entonces se desmaya y cae al suelo, en el proceso, la corona que tiene, cae, las chicas que van adelante se vuelven ante el sonido provocado por Zelda, para entonces, Link ya esta casi a su lado e intentándola levantar, las muchachas entonces se vuelven apresuradas.

Link ya la ah levantado y el grupo entero se dirige hacia las oficinas centrales para buscar ayuda.

Un tiempo después, Zelda comienza a reaccionar, la persona que les ah ayudado es el profesor Rauru, el cual se encuentra dentro de sus oficinas platicando ya de otros asuntos junto con Darunia y la mamá de Link.

-¿Donde estoy? –dice con una voz de acabar de despertar-

-En las oficinas principales –le dice Saria- nos diste un buen susto.

-Eh, ¿que sucedió?

-Pues dínoslo, tu fuiste la que te desmayaste –le dice Ruto-

-No tienes idea de cómo nos preocupaste.

-Mi hermana tiene razón, después de traerte aquí y ver que no era nada grave, te saque algunas fotos, tienes un rostro muy bonito cuando duermes, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, como dijo Epona, eso es mas o menos lo que sucedió, ¿alguna idea de por que te desmayaste? Y por cierto, estas pesada.

-No se, solamente recuerdo que me puse la corona y de repente estoy aquí… y que quieres decir con que estoy pesada.

-Pero también estabas llorando y lo dice por que el te trajo.

-¿Llorando, yo?

-Bien, chicos, no se que haya pasado, pero, Zelda se saltara los deberes de hoy, ya llame a su casa y alguien viene en camino para recogerla, así que, cuento con ustedes para que me ayuden en unos asuntillos, ve y descansa para el viaje que tendrás el lunes –menciona el profesor Darunia-

-Si, lo haré, creo que me duele un poco la cabeza… ¿¡y Nayru, que sucedió con su sesión de fotos!?

-Por desgracia, tiene unos minutos que se fue, cuando te desmayaste acababa de llegar, el director nos dijo que nos retiráramos para dejarte revisar y ver que tenias, la mamá de Link entonces nos llevo a la sesión fotográfica y nos encargo con ellos mientras veía que podía hacer para ayudarte.

-Pero no te preocupes, Saria le pidió un autógrafo para ti, fue muy amable con nosotros y hasta nos sacamos unas fotos con ella, Epona las tiene.

-¿Quieres verlas?

-Auuuhhh… ¿¡por que me desmayeeeehh!?

-No te preocupes, toma, es tu autógrafo.

-¡Ah! Te tome una foto con ella, pero estabas desmayada… no creo que la quieras así, ¿verdad?

-Dámela –su voz se oye algo molestas-

-Bien, te la mandare por correo.

Un par de minutos mas tarde, llega por ella Impa, la cual se ve alo preocupada por lo sucedido, llevándosela cargando aun con las protestas de la muchacha.

-Ya déjame Impa, estoy algo mareada, mas no es para tanto.

-Lo siento señorita, pero si se cae y lastima la culpa recaerá en mi, pues soy la encargada de llevarla a la casa. Con su permiso, me retiro –dirigiéndose hacia los adultos que en esos momentos están presentes-

-Recupérate para el viaje del lunes.

-Si, lo haré profesor.

-En caso de que no pueda ir, ¿que sucederá?

-No mucho, solo tendrá que hacer el se… ¡guh!... ejem, no pasara nada su circunstancia la excluye del resto, eje, je, je.

Nadie de los muchachos presentes puede creer lo que acaban de escuchar, una persona que es excluida debido a sus circunstancias, mas se dan cuenta de por que al observar el rostro en Impa, el cual les provoca un pequeño escalofrió en todos ellos al igual que cae una gota de sudor por sus cabezas.

Unas horas mas tarde, las muchachas y Link salen del museo casi muertos de cansancio, esto debido a que tuvieron que cumplir la promesa de ayudar en el a cambio de la información de Nayru, aunque por lo que sucedió cuando ya estuvieron con ella bien mereció la pena.

-Mira que hermosos cuadros hay aquí, todos ellos de un valor cultural casi incalculable.

-Si, pero no es por lo que vinimos, andando.

Es lo que intercambian un par de sujetos mientras caminan por la sala de pinturas minutos antes de que cierren el museo.

-Disculpen, vamos a cerrar en 10 minutos –dice un guardia mientras uno de ellos lo pasa de largo- emh, disculpe.

-Descuide, solo necesitamos ver algo de un minuto –dice sonriendo y pasando también el que estaba admirando el cuadro hace un momento- deberías ser mas sociable –le dice a su compañero luego de alcanzarlo-

-No necesito eso… esto es lo que buscamos, ¿verdad?

Menciona deteniéndose ante un mapa que mide cerca de 3x2m, en el, esta dibujado lo que antes era Hyrule hace algunos siglos.

-Este pedazo de tela es lo que estamos buscando, ¿verdad?

-Si –da unos pasos al frente y coloca una mano frente a el- veamos… nosotros estamos aquí, nos despertaron cerca de las ruinas que hay debajo de esta nueva ciudad, eso antes fue las planicies de Hyrule… y según nuestra señora, hay un templo por aquí.

-Si a eso le puedes llamar templo –el que esta junto al mapa voltea para mirarlo- ¿que? Es la verdad, ese templo nunca tuvo Sabio o guardián, ni siquiera un espíritu maligno.

-Que suerte que nuestra señora no te oye, pues dudo que salieras bien librado de lo que dices acerca de lo que alguna vez fue su templo.

-Tu lo haz dicho, fue y ahora no son mas que los restos de una cárcel maldita.

-Retirémonos, ya sabemos a donde ir.

-¿Pero que buscamos ahora?

-Un nuevo mapa.

-¿Y que hay en ese mapa?

-Tal vez el camino hacia el tesoro de nuestra señora.

Sin mas, ambos hombres se retiran del lugar, el que estaba viendo el cuadro parece arrojar ago hacia atrás, parece ser un cristal, el cual se rompe al tocar el suelo y parece disolverse en el aire.

Mas las sorpresas no terminan aun.

-¿Yyyyyy?... ¿alguna pista de lo que buscamos? –se oye decir a una muchacha-

-Nada aun –mientras recoge una aguja del cuerpo de un guardia inconciente- sigamos buscando.

-¡Que aburrido!

-Baja la voz o alguien puede escuchar y alertar a la policía.

-¿Pero quien?, ya todos los guardias están inconcientes.

-Mas vale prevenir que lamentar –mientras da otro paso y lanza una guja, entonces cae un guardia que estaba escondido detrás de una estatua- te lo dije -la muchacha solo da un bufido ante esto, mientras el joven recoge la aguja que acaba de lanzar-

-¡Hola!... ¡¿hay alguien aquí?!... –va diciendo una mujer mientras avanza por un corredor- "_que extraño… por lo menos Vincent debería estar por aquí, ¿que habrá ocurrido?, tampoco esta el guardia de la entrada o… "_ –es lo que va meditando hasta que de repente comienza a escuchar algo, decidiendo entonces a tomar atención-

-¿Nada aun? ¡Ya es el quinto cuarto!

-Tranquila, ya lo encontraremos y vayamos en silencio, recuerda lo de la ultima vez.

-Siiii, el guardia

-Correcto… como nos serviría alguien encargado del lugar y los objetos.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Por que de no ser por algunos cuadros y objetos, todos los demás son copias.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-El canal de la historia y aprendizaje, además, los dispositivos de seguridad, ese cuadro a de valer unas 15 mil rupias, ese otro es de un museo extranjero, leí que vale un millón.

-¿¡Y los están exhibiendo!?

-La seguridad para eso es, para evitar que se los roben.

-Pero me sorprendes que sepas de eso.

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre.

-Bueno y por que no aprovechamos y nos llevamos ese cuadro, al amo de seguro le gustaría –dirigiéndose hacia el para tomarlo-

-Estas olvidando las alarmas –se detiene cuando lo esta por tomar- dejemos eso para lo ultimo, primero a lo que vinimos.

-¿Que sucede? –al notar el rostro de su acompañante-

-Escuche algo.

La mujer que hasta entonces estaba escuchando se pone nerviosa y comienza por alejarse del lugar poco a poco.

-Iré a investigar.

Los pasos calmados se transforman en trote y carrera al escuchar esto, cuando esta por dar la vuelta en una esquina para dirigirse hacia otro cuarto y dar la alarma, una nube de humo negro aparece frente a ella, es entonces que puede ver a un muchacho, al igual que en la otra ocasión, esta vestido completamente de negro y encapuchado.

-Buenas noches -la mujer solo se detiene- perdone las molestias, pero necesitamos de su ayuda.

-¿Hum?, Sheik, ¿que haces?

-Pidiéndole un poco de ayuda.

-¿Eh, por que?

-Por que ella es una de las personas encargadas del museo –levanta su mano, con un rápido movimiento aparece en ella la credencial de la mujer, la voltea y la lee- señorita Emiru, ¿podría ayudarnos?

-Esta bien que todavía soy joven, mas no por ese elogio voy ayudarles, jovencito –voltea hacia la muchacha para intentar ver su rostro, mas ella esta también vestida de negro-

-Que lastima, quería hacer esto de la manera mas pacifica, pero parece que no tenemos opción, ¿me podrías ayudar en eso? No soy muy bueno en control de mentes.

-¿Control…?

No puede acabar la frase pues se congela en ese instante, mientras tanto, la muchacha comienza a hacer una serie de movimientos con las manos.

-Gracias… bien, ahora, díganos, ¿donde guardan todas las piezas originales? –la mujer solamente mueve la mano para darles una indicación- ¿hay un sistema de seguridad? –asiete- ¿alguna otra cosa que nos debe de decir? –niega- bien, vamos y no se te olvide de quitarles este recuerdo, a ella y los guardias.

-¿Para que?

-Ya llamamos la atención lo suficiente la otra vez, nadie debe enterarse de que paso aquí, llámalo precaución.

-Bien

Da un suspiro de cansancio y comienza a realizar la tarea que le encomienda el joven, momentos después, ambos se dirigen hacia el lugar que les indico la mujer, pasando en su trayecto por la sala de cámaras de vigilancia y aprovechando para borrar todo registro de ese día.

Llegando a su destino, pueden notar que hay un elevador en el.

-¡¿Ahora tenemos que bajar?!

-Descuida, falta muy poco, ahí abajo ah de estar por lo que vinimos.

Ambos suben y comienzan a descender, al llegar, pueden ver dos puertas de barras, un camino de mallas y otra puerta hecha de la misma para después llegar hasta una puerta de seguridad hecha de acero y custodiada por dos cámaras a la vista y no saben cuantas mas ocultas.

-Esto será como comerse un pastel.

La muchacha entonces coloca ambas manos al frente y comienza a caminar, cuando esta por tocar una de las puertas de seguridad, esta prácticamente se derrite y retuerce, como si algo tan caliente como la lava o el sol estuvieran en su palma al igual que unas enormes manos para retirar después lo que esta alrededor, al llegar a la puerta, avanza lentamente mas es una entrada rápida.

-Y bien, alguna reacción del cristal –dice mientras respira un tanto agitada- ¡mira, es la corona! –se dirige a tomarla-

-¡Aguarda, no la toques!

-¿Eh? ¿por que?

Su respuesta es respondida casi al instante cuando la toma, pues una descarga eléctrica ocurre, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor, el joven entonces corre hacia ella y se arroja a manera de teclearla, en el proceso, el también recibe parte de la descarga y caen ambos al suelo, procurando que el reciba la mayor parte del golpe.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –dice mientras respira mas agitada y sudando un poco, al igual que sacando un poco de humo de partes de su cuerpo-

-Es un seguro que impide que nadie aparte de la princesa o alguien que no posea magia maligna o magia, la tome… -respira un poco agitado-

-En otras palabras, todos la pueden tomar, excepto nosotros.

-Si.

En es momento también comienza a notar un leve brillo, es entonces que decide colocar el cristal frente a los objetos y ver que es lo que hace reaccionarlo.

-Es esto –avanza hacia un libro, debajo de el hay un rollo, el cual hace brillar mas al cristal- bien, esto es lo que necesitamos.

-Aguarda -coloca frente a el otro libro el cual también provoca la reacción- esto también, ahora, que te parece si nos llevamos esto, el cuadro, ¿y vamos mañana de compras?

-Muy bien, eh querido salir a probar algo que llaman el emparedado supremo, dicen que es delicioso.

Ambos entonces desaparecen del lugar sin dejar muchas pruebas de que estuvieron ahí, solamente las puertas que atravesaron y talvez dejar algunos de los que trabajan ahí inconcientes o dormidos.

!!Se acabo!! como podran ver, regreso de nuevo al tema de Link y compañia, revelo un personaje y sucede algo que necesitaba de la corona, mas adelante... bueno, casi a la mitad de la historia (tal vez -.-U) aparezca la explicacion de por que sucedio esto.

Perdon si no esta algo largo, pero en comparacion son mas paginas, 15 para ser... bueno, 14 y unos renglones, espero ahora si recibir una critica tan siquiera, por cierto, en el proximo si comenzare con el primer templo, enemigo, revelare diseños... bueno, no es que sea dibujante ni que los haya hecho (pues la verdad soy pesimo, tanto que ni siquiera calcando me salen), mas si dire ya algunos de los que estan mas o menos involucrados y le cambie el nombre de la historia, varios sabran por que, aunque la mayoria no.

Que le haya cambiado el nombre no significa que comenzare a rehacerla y ya quedara oficial, pues prometi desde un principio que lo haria hasta terminar la historia.

Mi recomendacion de anime es Lovely complex... VEANLA!! pero acompañado (a)... aunque pensandolo mejor no, no sea que se vayan a convenser de cosas que no son, o ahi vean el primer episodio y decidan ustedes, pues la historia es muy buena, algunos se reiran, otros lloraran, pero les aseguro que se divertiran... ah! muchos de ustedes acabaran acordandose del curry.

La historia tardara un poco, pues me han comenzado a presionar con varias cosas en la universidad y en la escuela de idiomas a la que asisto, TENGO QUE PRESENTAR EL TOFL (o como sea que se llame y escriba) A FUERZA!! y necesito repasar todo lo que eh visto en estos 4 años... POR QUEEEEE?? y lo peor es que en mi caso tengo que pagar el examen, ademas de pagar otras cosas y ya se me vienen mas compromisos, asi que no estara en un buen rato, sumandolo a eso que tendre que hacer el capitulo desde cero, pues no estaba en mis planes, mas despues de mucho pensar decidi que se tenia que hacer para darle un poco mas de coherencia a lo que sigue.

Por cierto, consejo, HAGAN SU SERVIVIO SOCIAL CUANDO LES TOQUE!!, si no encuentran a la persona con quien quieren hacerlo, busquen en otra parte y por amor de dios, HAGANLOOOO EN EL SEMESTRE QUE LES TOCA!!, pues una vez hecho les quitara un peso enorme de encima (no tienen idea de cuanto).

Ahora si, con recomendacion en anime, situacion y consejo del dia, me retiro, bye, see you next time, I hope. Wish me luck!


	7. Una excursión tranquila

Woooooowwww!... el capitulo mas largo y rápoido hasta el... 26 paginas completamente fuera de mimente, gracias a la musica que tengo... ESTOY MUERTO DE CANSANCIOOOOOOO!!... pero feliz... ben, siguien te capitulo, disfrutenlo y por cierto, ustedes cayeron por lo del avance de la pelicula de Zelda que aparecio el primero de abril?. Perdonen las faltas de ortografia y algunas cosas sin sentido por ahi, mientras tanto disfrutenlo y yo ya nada mas acabo esto y me voy a dormir, good night everyone.

-¡Ya llegue! –menciona una muchacha de tez morena y cabello pelirrojo mientras entra cansada a su hogar- ¡¿no hay nadie?!

-Se asoma una mujer desde una esquina- ¡ah!, Nabooru, llegaste temprano.

La mujer, al igual que la muchacha que acaba de entrar es de cabellera pelirroja, aunque su tono de piel es claro en comparación a ella, mide 1.68, de aparentes 38 años, ojos verdes y peso medio, su cabello lo tiene corto llegándole hasta casi la mitad del cuello y amarrado en una coleta, viste una ropa sencilla y cómoda, así como fresca para el lugar, un delantal sobre de ella para cuidar que no se ensucie pues es ama de casa, no tiene ningún trabajo extra aparte, su nombre, Kemem Ajde, aunque después de casarse, paso a ser, Odur, es la madre de Nabooru.

-Hooola –mientras avanza hacia el lugar donde esta su mamá-

-¿Quisieras algo de comer?

-Comí cuando llegue a la estación, ya no aguantaba… mejor me voy a descansar un poco, el viaje fue mas cansado en esta ocasión.

-Pero antes de eso, ven a saludar a tus tías.

-¡¿Mis tías?! –dice emocionada, dejando la mochila y maleta que trae consigo en esos momentos para apresurarse hacia la sala- ¡Tías!

-¡Nabooru! –mencionan ambas mujeres igual de contentas-

-Tiempo sin verte.

-Mira como haz crecido.

-Como siempre, siguiendo la frase de la primera que habla, veo que en eso no han cambiado, je, je.

Es entonces que la muchacha se dirige a darles un abrazo, el cual ambas mujeres le corresponde con mucha alegría también, al retirarse se puede ver a dos mujeres ya mayores, las dos vistiendo de manera muy colorida y animada, ambas poseen una camisa diferente, una en la cual se lee "PARTY" y en la otra "LIFE" así como un par de anteojos oscuros, además de eso, una de ellas usa bermuda y la otra pantalón, parecen tener unos 50 años, aunque son en realidad de 60, miden 1.65, ambas son muy parecidas, pues además de ello son gemelas y se parecen un poco en el color de la piel, aunque una tiene un poco mas claro su tono que la otra, lo mismo pasa con el color de cabello, el cual es negro y con varias partes canosas. En una oportunidad se retiran las gafas para dejar ver en ellos un color dorado, aunque también es diferente de una manera leve. Ambas son ya jubiladas de un trabajo que nadie conoce ni han platicado, aunque hay rumores, pues poseen una buena cantidad de dinero, pese a su carácter algo gruñón Sus nombres: Koume y Kotake Ajde, son tías abuelas del lado materno, poseían otra hermana mayor que ellas, la cual murió hace un par de años. Nunca se casaron, a pesar de que alguna de ellas tuvo una relación de varios años mas nunca pudieron casarse debido a ciertos problemas entre ellos.

-Y bien, Nabooru, ¿que nos trajiste de recuerdo?

-Lo siento, no creí que estarían aquí, así que no les pude conseguir nada.

-Hum, que lastima entonces, pues parece que…

-No te podremos entregar el regalo que te trajimos.

-¿¡Eeeeeh!?... vamos, no sean malas, denme mi regalo, vamos, ¿si, si siiiiii?

-Ambas mujeres se ven- yyyy, ¿que nos darás a cambio?

-Huuuummmmm, veamos… ¿que les parece si les ayudo en sus búsquedas por el jardín que luego hacen?

-Acabamos de hacer eso en la mañana.

-¿Lavar la ropa?

-Lo hicimos ayer.

-¿Les ayudo a cocinar?

-Hoy comeremos aquí.

-Les doy un masaje en sus hombros.

-Estamos bien.

-En los pies también.

-Hum… ¿entonces en que les puedo ayudar?

-Que te pareces si nos traes algo de beber…

-Y después te daremos tu regalo.

-Fácil, ¿Qué es lo que quieren, te, agua, refresco?

-Jugo de naranja.

-Limonada, natural –esto ultimo lo dicen amas mujeres al mismo tiempo-

-… ¿no hay algo que sea mas fácil?

-Oh, ¿que tenemos aquí? –sacando de su bolsillo un billete de 500 rupias-

-Vaya, vaya, eso es mucho dinero…

-Hermana, ¿que tienes en tu mano?

-¿Esto? –mostrando otro billete de 500 rupias- o, lo encontré ayer mientras estaba lavando la ropa…

-¡Pero mira que arrugados están los dos! –mostrando las pequeñas imperfecciones en ambos billetes- así ya no los podremos usar, están muy viejos…

-Si tan solo hubiera alguien a quien se lo pudiéramos dar y no molestarnos en ir al banco a que nos los cambiasen…

-Se los haré por doscientas rupias más.

-Quinientas, mas propina, un total de 2 mil…

-Si los tienes en menos de 3 minutos.

-¡Tía Koume, tía Kotake!, ¿les había dicho lo mucho que las quiero?

-La bebida es el favor para el dinero.

-No te los daremos si no te apresuras.

La muchacha al terminar de oír esto sale hacia la cocina para comenzar a realizar el favor que le pidieron, tomando mas en cuenta el dinero que el resto, pues díganme, ¿quien de todos rechazaría 2 mil en dinero? ¿Yo no y ustedes?

-Uf… aquí están las bebidas –colocándoles a cada una de ellas su vaso-

-Aquí tienes, 2 mil rupias…

-Y una propina extra por el tiempo.

-¡Gracias!

-No creo que deberían consentirla tanto –viendo como se retira contenta a su habitación-

-Descuida…

-Es lo que ella necesitaba.

-¡Nos vemos! –dice mientras se dirige hacia la salida-

-¡Aguarda!, ¿A dónde te diriges?

-Al centro comercial, esto es el dinero que necesitaba para un nuevo juego y ropa que vi cuando pase hace rato.

-Aja, con que viniste directo de la central.

-Yo nunca dije eso, simplemente dije que comí en la central, no que venia de haya… ¡nos vemos, gracias tía Koume y Kotake!

Menciona mientras sale por la puerta para dirigirse hacia el mencionado sitio, las mujeres solo pueden reír alegremente ante este hecho, bueno, al menos las dos tías, pues la madre parece algo molesta por la forma de actuar de la hija.

Nabooru llega hasta el centro comercial, es algo pequeño, mas aun así, posee varios locales con un buen surtido, entre los cuales se encentra el de ropa, es pequeño, no medirá mas de 4x5m, mas puedes pedir por catalogo, lo que lo ah vuelto popular entre las personas que visitan el sitio y quieren conseguir el ultimo grito de la moda, lo mismo pasa con el local de jardinería, parece pequeño, mas aun así brinda el servicio de fumigación y manejo de plagas en plantas, lo cual resulta algo muy conveniente en una ciudad que esta cerca de una zona selvática. Como estos dos hay varios más, todos ellos distribuidos de manera adecuada en los casi 80m que están destinados para ello.

-"_Vamos, vamos, muévanse"_ –va diciendo mentalmente a las personas que están frente a ella y se mueven lentamente- _"¿¡que les pasa a los turista!? ¿¡acaso ninguno sabe que hacer para no estorbar el paso de los demás!?"_

-Muchachita –se oye decir a una mujer mayor alejada un poco del río de gente-

-¿Eh?

-Si, tu, la muchachita que lleva prisa.

-¿Yo?

-Si, acércate –Nabooru sigue la indicación de la mujer que le habla- vamos, no seas tímida.

-Se acerca lentamente hasta donde esta la mujer- ¿Qué quiere de mi?

-¿No quieres que te lea el futuro?

-¿eh?… ¿¡Para eso me hizo venir hasta aquí!?

-¡Claro!, ¿para que otra cosa mas te pediría que vinieras una pobre anciana sentada frente a una mesa y con una bola de cristal sobre de ella?

-Creo… que tiene razón en eso… ¡aunque yo pensé que necesitaría ayuda o algo por el estilo! –comienza a retirarse-

-¿A donde vas, Nabooru?

-Se detiene- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿no recuerdo habérselo dicho aun?

-Hoo, ho, hooo, hay muchas cosas en esta vida que aun no sabes y quizás nunca sabrás, ¿Qué dices? ¿quieres que te lea tu futuro ahora?

-Le mira con duda para después comenzar avanzar hacia ella- quisiera solo saber si tendré éxito en el futuro.

-Fácil como siempre –la mujer coloca sus manos sobre la esfera y parece concentrarse- si, ya veo… tendrás éxito, serás fundadora de tu propia empresa y te volverás muy rica –Nabooru solo sonríe ante lo que esta escuchando- pero… ten cuidado, pues enfrentaras un gran peligro, uno que solo algunos elegidos por el destino o desdichados han visto… ten cuidado con el oro, la plata y los rubíes, pero de quien mas debes tener cuidado es de la yoroi con dos ono de platino… ten mucho cuidado, pequeña.

-Nabooru comienza a retirarse- ehm, gracias –se va a dar la vuelta cuando-

-Espera, pequeña, se te olvida tu vuelto –la adivina le arroja una cartera- toma.

-Nabooru la mira con cuidado- ¡Oiga! Es mi cartera ¿Cómo la…?

No puede acabar su oración, pues al momento que quiere reclamarle y ver hacia donde se encuentra, esta desaparece del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, voltea hacia todos lados intentando encontrarla, mas no puede, ah desaparecido del lugar.

-Esto es lo mas raro que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¿Quieres apostar, pequeña?

Oye detrás de ella, al momento de voltearse, puede ver una mujer a lo lejos, pero su voz se escucho como si estuviera a solo unos pasos. su visión se debe a que ya no esta en el centro comercial, sino en el medio de un paraje desértico, dunas por donde quiera que mira, la luna y el sol a la derecha e izquierda respectivamente, así como una estrella que brilla un poco mas que las otras sobre de ella, el primer astro se mueven de manera inaudita, pues sube hacia donde esta posicionado el lucero, pero de la dirección donde se oculta, la luna se mueve de manera normal, pero pasa por cada una de las fases que posee a medida que avanza, ambos parecieran tener el movimiento de las manecillas de un reloj que se toman por la fuerza y mueven hasta marcar el medio día. Todo esto sucede bajo un cielo nocturno estrellado que se mueven alrededor, tal pareciera que el lucero es el centro de todo, pues las estrellas alrededor de el giran, sin que este nunca cambie de posición y aumentando un poco mas el brillo que posee, finalmente, cuando todos están alineados, el sol queda detrás de la luna dejándose ver su corona de manera majestuosa, mientras que la ultima queda en una fase menguante con el lucero brillando sobre el borde obscurecido. Unos instantes después, la figura en piedra de una mujer con la capucha y cabeza de una cobra se alza de las arenas

-A… asombroso.

-Niña –Nabooru deja de mirar todo lo demás y se centra en la mujer- ten cuidado.

-¡Espera! –intenta detenerle mientras la mujer da media vuelta y comienza por alejarse- ¡ESPERA!… ¿¡QUIEN ERES!? ¿¡DONDE ESTOY, COMO REGRESO!?

-¡Despierta!

En ese instante, Nabooru reacciona y despierta sentada en el asiento de un autobús que ah llegado al último punto del recorrido que hace, la persona que la esta despertando es el conductor del transporte y parece algo molesto por lo ocurrido.

-Niña, deberías de dormir mas, es cierto que las vacaciones ya comenzaron, mas no es para que duerman tan poco.

-¿Eh? ¿dormir poco?

-Así es, he estado intentando despertar por casi dos minutos.

-¿Donde estoy?

-Estas en la ultima parada del recorrido, en el distrito de Saboro.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!?

El día comienza a terminar, ya son casi las 6:30 de la tarde, hora en la que el clima del lugar comienza a refrescar un poco, las calles empiezan a llenarse de algunas parejas que van platicando tranquilamente o familias que salen en esos momentos para jugar un poco con sus hijos, algunos mas se pueden ver en las entradas de las casas o en las banquetas sentados tranquilamente mientras alguna persona se anima a sacar su guitarra para tocar y cantar un poco mientras toman un poco de aire, algunos vistiendo ropas acorde al clima que esta en esos momentos mientras que otros, especialmente algunos jóvenes, visten de manera mas formal. Entre todas las personas se puede ver una cansada Nabooru regresando a su casa mientras carga unas cuantas bolsas en cada mano.

-¡Rayooooohhss!... ¿como se me pudo olvidar traer un poco mas de dinero?

Por si se lo preguntan y quieren saber que es lo que sucedió tendremos que regresar un poco, Nabooru, luego de ser despertada por el conductor, tuvo que tomar un autobús de regreso, pues el distrito de Saboro se encuentra a casi 20min en autobús. Luego de regresar y bajarse en su parada, se dirigió de inmediato a comprarse la ropa y juego que quería, la ropa es un modelo resiente, hecho por la línea "Viento del bosque" que fue creada por una diseñadora llamada Farore, la mayoría de sus diseños son muy buscados por las muchachas que viven en la ciudad de Hyrule y para suerte de ella, vio este diseño mientras paseaba por una de las tiendas del centro comercial luego de buscar un juego que le habían prestado y quería tener, además sus tías le completaron el dinero que necesitaba en esos momentos. Después de esto, salio, pero para su mala suerte, llevo el dinero contado, por lo que no le quedaba ya nada para el boleto de regreso y el mayor de los colmos, su teléfono celular se quedo sin batería, aunque no le hubiese servido mucho, pues su crédito se congelo el día anterior, siendo que ya casi era el ultimo día de clases no le vio importancia para ponerle otra tarjeta.

Sin dinero, ni celular que le pueda ayudar, decide entonces caminar hasta su hogar, siendo que nunca lo ha hecho y le parece simple. Aunque, su hogar esta a casi 45min en autobús, por lo que luego de que pasa ese tiempo comienza a desesperarse. Casi dos horas después esta llegando a su destino, sudando por el calor del atardecer, pero agradeciendo que ya no hay tanto sol y esta cerca de su hogar.

-Que día… uf

-Ah, Nabooru

-¿Eh? –voltea hacia donde la nombraron- ah, hola Aveil –le dice sin muchos ánimos-

-Que cara tienes, ¿que te paso? –le menciona la muchacha mientras le mira detenidamente-

-Nada grave, solamente tuve que venirme caminando desde el centro comercial.

-¿Y por eso tienes esa cara? Se nota que no haces mucho ejercicio.

-La muchacha aludida le ve con ojos entre cerrados y mirada molesta- ¿uuuuhh?... por si no lo sabes, camine desde el centro comercial, ¡pero del distrito Jiro!

-Vaya, con que por eso estas así… ¿y valió la pena el esfuerzo?

-Claro que si, mira –poniéndole enfrente la bolsa con la ropa-

-¡Waaaaahh! ¡Que bonita ropa!

-Ríe un tanto orgullosa- … y mira la marca.

-Viento del bosque… es de.

-De Farore –dice orgullosa-

-¿¡Donde la conseguiste!?

-La encontré en la tienda de ropa del centro comercial… me costo todo el dinero que me dieron mis tías hoy, pero valió la pena, incluso el cansancio ya se me fue de solo recordar esto –da un suspiro mientras se estira- si lo valió.

-Que envidia… ¿y esa otra bolsa?

-Un juego.

-¡Aveil! –es la voz de un muchacho- ¡llegaremos tarde!

-¡Ya voy! Lo siento pero tengo prisa, voy a una fiesta que me invitaron.

-Bien, entonces luego te platico y me dices quien es tu nuevo novio.

-No es mi novio… bueno, al menos no aun –sonríe- ¡nos vemos!

Se dirige hacia el muchacho que esta sobre de una motocicleta, este le da un casco de seguridad, mientras se lo pone intercambian algunas palabras en cuanto a puntualidad, luego de subir, ambos desaparecen casi de inmediato, pues el muchacho parece apresurado.

-Con que aun no es su novio… ya caerá

Sonríe ante este comentario que hace para después comenzar nuevamente su marcha hacia su casa.

-¿Me pregunto que habrá de comer hoy?, salí tan deprisa que no le pregunte a mamá… espero que sea algo con curry

Avanza mientras piensa y saborea el platillo que se esta imaginando en esos momentos, el cual se esfuma una vez que llega a su casa al ver que la comida antes imaginada no es mas que uno de los platillos que menos le gustan, mariscos.

El día que le sigue a este pasa rápidamente, por lo que Nabooru decide ir algún supermercado para comprar las cosas que se llevara en la expedición que tendrá, llegando el día en que acordaron, sale temprano de su casa, al haber recibido una llamada de que estarían en un parque cercano a la vía que los llevara hasta su destino en solo cuestión de minutos, por lo que no pierde ni uno solo mas y se va lo mas aprisa que puede para tomar el camión que la llevara hasta el lugar acordado.

Siete treinta y cinco, la mañana para Nabooru comienza de manera agitada, mas no es solo ella, pues en algunas partes se pueden ver a los vendedores de un mercado cercano al parque donde se reunirá con sus compañeros y profesor. Los vendedores se ven apresurados mientras dejan sus puestos encargados a alguien mas para salir rumbo a la central de abastaos para apartar la mercancía que se llevaran el día de hoy.

-Vaya y pensar que yo tenia prisa.

-¡Nabooru! –le llama un chico-

-Ella voltea a donde le buscan- ¡Omar! ¡Que sorpresa!

-Hola –se acerca donde esta sentada Nabooru- ¿como estas? ¿Por que tan sola?

-Estoy bien y esperando algunos compañeros que vendrán en algún momento para irnos hacia unas excavaciones.

-No sabia que fueras de ese tipo de chicas.

-Pues no lo soy, lo que sucede es que reprobé y—

-¡Omar! –le grita un hombre- ¡apresúrate y ve a comprar la mercancía de una vez o te ganaran lo mejor!

-¡Enseguida! –volteando a ver hacia al hombre para después hacia Nabooru- lo siento, hoy estoy encargado del puesto y—

-No importa, cuando regrese te cuento lo que paso.

-¡Apresúrate, luego charlas con tu novia!

El muchacho solo se sonroja al igual que Nabooru, aunque a esta no se le nota tanto como al joven, el cual después de una despedida algo torpe se retira, dejando sola a la muchacha por 15 minutos hasta la llegada del grupo con el que partirá.

Ni Omar, ni Nabooru lo admitirán, pero ambos han querido salir con el otro desde hace algún tiempo, mas no han podido encontrar las palabras o momento adecuados. Los dos se conocen por Aveil, ella y Nabooru se conocen desde el quinto de primaria pues fueron juntas, mas estuvo viviendo por algún tiempo junto a la casa de Omar antes de llegar a vivir cerca de Nabooru, Aveil y Omar se hicieron amigos cuando iban juntos a la secundaria, cierto día invito a Nabooru y Omar a salir junto con algunos amigos mas, así es como los dos se conocieron, han pasado casi tres años desde que ocurrió esto y lo que inicio como solamente amistad recientemente se ha vuelto algo mas, aunque ninguno sabe que, pues estos sentimientos son nuevos para ambos.

-¡Nabooru! –llama la voz de una chica-

-¡Saria! –le saluda mientras se acerca- ¡ya era hora! Estoy desde hace como 20 minutos esperándolos, ¿por que se demoraron tanto?

-Lo sentimos, lo que pasa es que la fila en la caseta era algo larga –le responde una chica pelirroja-

-Intente marcarte, pero no había señal en mi celular.

-Descuida Epona, supongo que ella comprenderá, ¿verdad?

-No me gusta cuando usas esa forma de hablar, Saria, me da escalofríos.

-Bueno, ya basta de charlar, tenemos que apresurarnos o si no el sol no nos dejara trabajar tan fácilmente –anuncia el profesor Darunia-

Para esta excursión, el profesor Darunia lleva una camioneta donde va parte del equipaje, una segunda camioneta es conducida por Impa, la cual se ofreció a llevarlos, además de cuidar un poco de Zelda, pues no sabia si seguiría sintiéndose mal por lo ocurrido unos días antes en el museo, por lo que se ofreció a cuidarla mientras duraba el viaje, el profesor Darunia lleva una camioneta Lada Niva con capacidad para cuatro personas, mientras que Impa lleva una Hummer H2 SUT con capacidad para 6 personas, lógicamente…

-¡Nabooru, sube de una vez, tenemos televisión satelital! –menciona, Saria dirigiéndose a la camioneta-

-Les encargo mis cosas por favor -dándole algunas mochilas a Link para que las cargue en la camioneta junto al profesor- hheeeeee, linda camioneta, ¿cuando la compraron?

-Impa la encargo ayer, creo que el taller encargado de las modificaciones no durmió o descanso el día de ayer -le explica, Zelda a Nabooru

Ambos hombres van adelante algo cabizbajos guiando el camino, mientras que, Impa y las chicas van disfrutando de algún programa que pasan por la televisión satelital. Las dos camionetas han entrado para entonces a un camino de terraceria, en donde algunas partes esta mas accidentado que otro, sin embargo se puede ver y disfrutar de una agradable vista mientras avanzan. En algunas partes cercanas a la carretera se pueden apreciar árboles tan gruesos como las camionetas en las que van he incluso mas grandes, en algunos momentos pasan sobre lomas, dejando en claro que los árboles son enormes ya que no alcanzan a ver las copas, mas no todo es siempre hermoso, pues en algunas partes se pueden ver los árboles que han sido talados, dejando en esas partes claros con troncos cortados. Mientras avanzan, pueden escuchar el canto de las aves que habitan el lugar, algunas de ellas cantan tan fuerte como las guacamayas o las cacatúas, de vez en cuando tienen la oportunidad de ver algunos de los animales que habitan este lugar, entre ellos algunas aves que se alejan del lugar, tortugas he incluso alguien observo algo que parecía una pantera o jaguar negro, así como una zarigüeya, tapir y jabalí con sus crías.

-¿¡Les tomaste una foto!?

-¿Por quien me tomas hermana?... ¡ah! ¡Un tucán!... ¡un cocodrilo y caimán juntos!... ¡¡un liger!!

-¿¿Un liger donde!!

Mencionan presurosas las chicas mientras comienzan a buscar este raro animal que solo habita algunas en algunas partes del mundo y por supuesto, las selvas del valle Gerudo, lo encuentran recostado sobre unas rocas no lejos del camino, al pasar pueden ver como bosteza, dejando ver las enormes fauces de este carnívoro enorme aunque por extraño que parezca tranquilo animal, claro esta, cuando no esta cazando.

Diez y quince, el recorrido esta por terminar, el camino que siguen ahora se ha vuelto una recta, viendo al final de este unas estructuras que comienzan alzarse entre los árboles, todas ellas están sobre una pequeña montaña.

Al llegar, pueden apreciar las estructuras del lugar, siendo que uno de ellos posee un diseño similar a un coliseo, así como una especie de templo y una pirámide, aunque este lugar no es el destino final, si no mas bien un punto de partida, pues tienen que caminar un par de kilómetros mas para llegar hasta donde deben.

-Biiien, bajen todas sus cosas y prepárense, tenemos que caminar como una hora y media antes de llegar al lugar de las excavaciones.

-¿Queeeee? –responden las muchachas al unísono-

-Vamos, no se quejen, además, nadie dijo que esto seria tan fácil, ¿o si?

Les dice, Impa mientras les da indicaciones de ir por las pertenencias de cada una para partir luego de que hayan encargado las camionetas en las que vinieron al cuidado de las personas que laboran en las ruinas donde acaban de llegar, puesto que los jóvenes que van en el grupo no lo sabían, esta parte es de ruinas, donde hay algunas cabañas para hospedarse por un tiempo mientras disfrutan de un spa que se construyo hace no mucho tiempo, luego de ver que en este lugar se podría hacer una especie de interacción entre las personas, el ambiente y las ruinas que hay en el lugar, el costo por día es de 500 rupias, nada mal, puesto que en ello va incluida la comida, algún recorrido por los lugares que hay, así como una visita al shaman que vive en los alrededores, de quienes se dice que nunca se ha equivocado en leer el futuro y cuyos conjuros son siempre efectivos, no importa de que se trate.

Casi las doce del día, el grupo llega hasta su destino prácticamente abatido por el calor, la humedad, mosquitos y otros insectos molestos que habitan en el lugar. Solo unos cuantos conservan algo de energía suficiente para ayudar a sus compañeros, entre ellos los dos adultos y el muchacho, los cuales van cargando con dos maletas mas que las muchachas.

-¡Que calooooooohhrr!

-Aguanta un poco mas Ruto, faltan solo unos metros para llegar al campamento, luego podremos descansar –comenta el profesor yendo al frente y abriendo un poco el camino-

-¡¡Llegamoooooooohhhss!! –dice apresuradamente Epona mientras se adelanta-

-¡Espera! ¡no vayas por ahí!

Un minuto después averiguamos el por que de la advertencia del profesor. El lugar que pasaron debe de ser rodeado debido a que las plantas en el medio son hiedra venenosa, por lo que en estos momentos, la muchacha esta con una horrible picazón y ardor en algunas partes de sus brazos, cuello y la pierna derecha.

-¡¡Rayoooooooohhhhssss!! ¿no pudo haberme avisado un poco antes profesor? –menciona una molesta muchacha mientras se rasca-

-Lo lamento, olvide por completo que antes de llegar al campamento había hiedra venenosa, pero si te sirve de consuelo, yo también pase por ese lugar.

-Creo que seria mejor si compartiera el mismo sufrimiento que ella en estos momentos –dice Impa mientras le aplica una crema sobre las partes afectadas- esto te ha de aliviar en unas horas.

-Como, Epona no puede ayudarnos por el momento, el resto vamos a trabajar, dejen sus cosas y síganme, Impa se quedara contigo mientras te recuperas y ambas cuidaran de las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

El grupo se pone entonces en marcha, pero dejando también a Zelda para que le ayude a Impa y prevenir cualquier situación, ya que al parecer le ha dado un leve dolor de cabeza.

Todos se dirigen hacia donde están las excavaciones en que participaran, al llegar pueden ver una gran muralla de roca, en la cual cavaron una entrada, sobre de ella hay lo que parecen ser vestigios de manos y piernas, los cuales hace muchos siglos fueron parte de una gran estatua, se puede apreciar que la figura la hicieron en una posición similar a la del loto, se ve muy desgastada por las lluvias que caen en este lugar, la entrada pareciera estar hecha de bloques de piedra, mas si se acercan para ver mas de cerca, pueden notar que no se uso un solo bloque, todas ellas fueron labradas en la piedra que rodea la misma entrada, lo mismo pasa con algunas figuras talladas en la pared de la muralla desgastada debido al tiempo que ha pasado. Al momento de pasar por el arco de la puerta, se puede sentir un cambio de temperatura, si no muy grande, si lo si lo suficiente como para refrescarlos del calor húmedo del exterior, pueden también ver a tres personas trabajando cerca de una figura de piedra con forma de serpiente y gravados que se encuentra en la capucha de esta, la cual se encuentra colocada del lado derecho de donde ellos entraron. Las personas encargadas de esto son dos hombres y una mujer, esta, supervisando como se esta llevando a cabo el trabajo, sus nombres son: Chad Archest, Tifa Lockheart y Cloud Strife. Al parecer el primero fue compañero de Darunia por algún tiempo, los dos últimos son todavía algo jóvenes y es la tercera vez que participan en una excavación y tal parece que ambos han sido novios por algún tiempo.

-Bien, cual es la parte que tenemos que revisar.

-Ah, por aquí, es algo realmente sorprendente… todo… ocurrió tan rápido que no se por donde comenzar a explicar –parece hablar con emoción y nerviosismo en su voz-

-¿Que te parece el inicio? –van intercambiando el profesor Darunia y el arqueólogo Chad mientras avanzan por el antiguo templo-

-Hace un año comencé una investigación sobre este lugar, según dice el doctor Ronal Tromer, se trata de un observatorio. Mas que nada por las aberturas y fisuras que hay en todo su alrededor, mas se equivoco, este en realidad es un templo dedicado a uno de los seis Sabios.

-Ya decía yo que este sitio no tenia la imagen de un centro astronómico, buen trabajo Chad, pero… ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? ¿Un templo dedicado a un Sabio? Se supone que lo Sabios son parte del folklore e historias que luego hay en Hyrule.

-Lo mismo pensé, pero aun hay mas, hace doce días, cuando estaba revisando el lugar para encontrar si era cierto, me surgió la duda de por que hay un pasillo hacia la izquierda y no uno también hacia la derecha, es natural que en algunas culturas solo haya un camino, pero en este caso no debería, pues hace tiempo tenían muy en cuenta la simetría, por lo que investigue este cuarto a fondo y encontré un mecanismo que al activarlo, abre la puerta hacia otra parte del templo, eso fue hace diez días, además de eso, encontré el nombre perdido de este templo durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Y bien, cual es su nombre?

-El templo Dureehi.

-¿El templo Dureehi?, no lo creo, muchos han estado buscando ese templo durante varias décadas, es imposible que sea este, ya nos habríamos dado cuenta.

-¡¡Pero no importa cuantas veces lo vea, mi investigación me dice que es el templo Dureehi!!

-Y yo te digo que no lo es, pues según se dice, en el templo Dureehi se encuentran dos pares de guantes, uno de plata con zafiros incrustados y los otros de oro con rubíes, los cuales no se han encontrado en ninguna parte hasta la fecha, ya se revisaron todos los cuartos, habitaciones y pasillos del templo sin éxito algunos.

-¿Pero que pasa con la sección que acabo de descubrir? ¿Qué tal si en el se encuentran los guantes y las pruebas que dicen que este es el templo Dureehi?

-Entonces –sonríe- serás mas famoso que el mismo doctor Ronal Tromer cuando descubrió este lugar.

-Este le devuelve la sonrisa- entonces, espero no equivocarme, es por aquí –el profesor Darunia, se queda en su sitio y mirando la entrada sorprendido- ¿sucede algo?

-Esta entrada, si no mal recuerdo aquí había una pared que parecía tener plata, ¿no es así?

-¿Recuerda el mecanismo del que le hable? –el profesor asiente- Era activado al momento de girar las dos estatuas para que vieran hacia la entrada, las notaron, ¿no es cierto?

-El grupo de jóvenes asiente- ¿y movió todo esto? No es posible, la pared media casi seis metros, no es posible que una civilización tan antigua pudiera idear un mecanismo tan complejo.

-Y por cierto, no era una pared, ¡era un bloque entero hecho de plata!

-¿¡QUE!! –dicen sorprendidos los muchachos-

-¿Un bloque entero de plata de casi seis metros? ¿de donde sacaron esa cantidad? Minimo han de ser 8 toneladas –Dice Malon-

-No, son un poco mas de 6, pues si no mal recuerdo, un centímetro cúbico de plata pesa 10.6 gramos –Ahora Ruto-

-Pero si son un poco más de seis toneladas, ¿como es que pudieron mover esa cantidad? –dice Saria-

-Y darle la forma para que encajara perfectamente –dice el profesor Darunia-

-Si supiéramos, no necesitarían de nosotros –menciona el profesor Chad-

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y por que tardaron tanto tiempo para contactar al profeso Darunia?

-Porque muchacho, teníamos que revisar todos los cuartos con equipo especializado.

-Hace casi medio siglo nadie tenia muy en cuenta los peligros que habían en las ruinas o templos y se adentraba en ellos sin precaución alguna, hoy en día ya sabemos que hay ocasiones en las que hay gases tóxicos, venenosos, volátiles o incluso fallas estructurales que pueden hacer colapsar alguna sección del lugar.

-Por eso es que tarde casi ocho días en llamarle al profesor, pues pasamos todo ese tiempo haciendo un chequeo tóxico y estructural de todos los nuevos cuartos que encontramos y créame profesor que le digo que encontramos algo asombroso, un cuarto sellado con otro bloque de plata, y lo mas extraño, en ese lugar no había vestigios de alguna toxina hecha por la plata o algún nuevo mecanismo que pueda abrir el lugar, parece ser un cuarto sellado por completo, además hayamos otro lugares con extraña información e incluso lo que parece ser una biblioteca.

-Por todo lo que me estas diciendo, este puede ser uno de los mayores descubrimientos en los últimos 50 años.

-¡Y nosotros estamos en esto también! –menciona el chico que esta con el grupo de muchachas-

-¡Tal vez hasta salgamos en televisión! –dice Saria-

-O incluso hasta en los libros –habla ahora Ruto-

El grupo se pone ansioso por todo lo que acaba de escuchar y se pone en marcha para entrar por la nueva puerta que acaban de descubrir, avanzan cuidadosamente por los pasillos con lámparas que iluminan pobremente el lugar, cuidando de que no haya trampas en los suelos o algún mecanismo que los ponga en peligro, hasta que son dejados atrás por los dos profesores.

-¡Esperen, vayan con cuidado!, ¿que tal si hay trampas mortales?

-Los dos profesores se detienen y le sonríen al muchacho- creo que haz visto demasiadas películas, no hay ese tipo de mecanismos en la vida real, eso lo inventaron las gentes del cine para emocionar a las demás personas mientras disfrutan de la película –dice el profesor Darunia para luego continuar el camino indicado por el profesor Chad- deberían tener mejor mas cuidado de ver por donde andan, algunas partes del camino parecen irregulares, tengan cuidado de no tropezar y caer, podrían hacerse daño y también de algunos animales, como serpientes o arañas.

Ante esto último, las chicas caminan presurosas para alcanzar nuevamente a los dos profesores que ya van algo alejados del lugar donde el joven todavía los ve algo apenado.

Un par de minutos después llegan hasta una sección donde hay tres puertas y una escalera a los lados del grupo, las escaleras llevan hasta un segundo piso y otros marcos de piedra sin puertas.

-Bien, parece ser que no hay ningún peligro de toxinas o de algún otro tipo, ¿no es así, Chad?

-No, extrañamente también no hay ningún rastro de animales, ni siquiera de una araña o insecto, solamente algunas plantas o enredaderas, es como si algo les impidiera entrar al resto de ellos.

-Muy sospechoso… pero viendo que solamente es eso, separémonos en grupos de dos, si encuentran algo no lo tomen, especialmente si se tratan de cosas hecha de papel, si encuentran algún objeto de metal o arcilla tráiganlo para hacerle un chequeo.

El grupo se divide entonces e parejas, la mitad sube las escaleras y se dividen Lugo para investigar las diferentes secciones, el profesor Darunia por su parte se dirige hacia la biblioteca para observar lo que hay dentro y ver como manejarlo.

Las parejas quedan siendo, Saria-Link y Ruto-Nabooru, cada uno de los cuales va anotando las características del cuarto, así como su contenido y posición, el cual es un croquis bastante simple del lugar en si, unas horas mas tarde, ya esta siendo casi la hora de comer, por lo que las parejas vuelven a reunirse en la entrada principal, una vez hecho, se dirigen hacia donde acamparan, ahí, son recibidos por Zelda, Epona e Impa, quienes están terminando de preparar la comida.

-Oliendo el plato frente a ella- que bien huele.

-¿ya te encuentras mejor Epona?

-Si, la pomada que me dio Impa esta funcionando muy bien, solo me quedan las ronchas.

-Descuida, Link, para mañana, mi hermana estará como si nada hubiese pasado… ¿oye, me podrías pasar un vaso, Nabooru?

-Si, aquí tienes… hum, delicioso, pero le hace falta un poco deeee… eso, oye, Saria, ¿me podrías dar la salsa?

-Viendo el objeto frente a ella- ¿cual de los tres? ¿picosa, muy picosa oooo estilo Holodrum?

-Sabia que no debí escogerlas al mismo tiempo… pásame los tres frascos.

-Toma… ¿alguien me podría pasar una servilleta por favor?

-Toma y no se queden con los platos de comida, pásenlos a quien quiera… profesor Darunia, no toda la ensalada de papas es para usted.

-Eh, si, disculpa, Impa, por cierto, ah pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

-Si, eso fue desde la entrega de calificaciones hace un mes.

-Ruto, ¿me podrías dar un poco de agua?

-A ver… la botella ya esta vacía, hum, Link, ¿podrías pasarle esa botella de agua a Epona?

-Si, hum… ¿te la lanzo?

-No, mejor dásela a Zelda y que ella me lo pase.

-Bien, toma, Zelda.

Entre esta platica pasa el tiempo, hasta que reciben una llamada, la cual entra por un radio, en la llamada oyen que el profesor Chad y las otras dos personas que están con el, necesitan volver a la ciudad para atender unos asunto en cuanto al tiempo de investigación que les queda, además de pedir resultados sobre lo que están haciendo, para su fortuna, unas personas que el conoce llegaran a seguir el trabajo de exploración dentro de dos días, el tiempo que estarán el profesor Darunia, Impa, Link y las muchachas.

Después de la partida de las personas que solicitaron la cooperación del profesor Darunia se dedican a descansar y comenzar a poner las tiendas de campaña, entre torpezas y seguimientos del instructivo que vienen con las tiendas de campaña terminan instalando lo que será el campamento, proceden a colocar algo de comida dentro de bolsas con cierre hermético y prepararse para descansar un poco mas. Este día avanzaron buena parte del templo, además de solo tener unos cuartos para explorar les ayudaron bastante, además de que algunos de ellos recolectaron algunos objetos, entre ellos algunas vasijas, hoyas y lo que parecen ser algunos accesorios, como muñequeras de metal, sujetadores de cabello y unos medallones de bronce. La hora de la comida vuelve a llegar, para ese momento la mayoría de las chicas ya ha tomado un baño, cerca de ahí hay un pequeño riachuelo, del cual pueden tomar agua y ponerla dentro de un tambo de metal para calentarla un poco y relajarse. Todo va bien, tranquilamente, hasta que alguien decide comenzar con algo… interesante.

-Oigan, ¿no quisieran escuchar alguna historia de fantasmas?

-¿De que hablas, Saria?

-¿De que mas, Link?, cuando vienes a un campamento, es lógico que haya un momento de contar historias de fantasmas, ¿verdad, chicas?

-¡Siiiiiii! –dice animadamente Epona-

-A mi por desgracia no me gustan mucho esas historias –dice algo triste Malon-

-Por mi no hay problema –dice, Zelda mientras se acerca a la fogata-

-Se oye interesante –menciona, Nabooru-

-Me parece divertido, hagámoslo.

-Pero tu no toleras muy bien las historias de fantasmas, Ruto.

-Lo se, pero si estoy contigo no pasa nada malo.

-Mientras, Ruto abraza a Link, una nueva persona se acerca- con que historias de fantasmas, me anoto.

-Siéntate, Impa.

-Gracias, señorita.

-¿Yo también puedo hacerlo?

-Adelante profesor, tome asiento.

-Gracias Epona.

-Bien, quien inicia.

-¡Yo-yo- yo-yo, déjame a mi Sariaaaaa!

-Bien, empiezas tu Epona.

-Siii… ejem, bien, lo que yo les voy a contar es sobre una familia. Estaba compuesta por un marido apuesto y una esposa amable, los dos tenían un hijo que quería mucho a su mamá, sin embargo, a pesar de tener esta, el esposo engañaba a su mujer. Un día, la esposa se entero de lo que su marido hacia y tuvo una terrible discusión en la cual no pudieron encontrar solución. Entonces, el esposo, en un ataque de ira, se fue contra de ella y termino matándola, cuando el marido se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, sabia que iría a prisión por ello, así que decidió esconder el cadáver de alguna manera. Sin embargo, lo que mas le preocupo fue su hijo, ya que quería mucho a su esposa y no le importaba tanto el, aun siendo su padre. Entonces decidió que cuando su hijo le preguntara donde estaba su mamá, le diría que ella se había ido de viaje, mas la oportunidad nunca llego, cada día después de lo que ocurrió el esposo espero la pregunta de su hijo de donde estaba su mamá, el simple hecho de saber que en cualquier momento le preguntaría lo volvía loco… el tiempo paso y el hijo jamás pregunto sobre de ella, después de una semana, el mismo le pregunto, "¿no te sientes triste sin tu mamá?". El niño entonces se volteo y le miro por un momento y le dijo esto "pero si mamá siempre ha estado a tu lado" el esposo entonces volteo lentamente hacia atrás y vio la figura de su esposa mientras veía a su hijo ¡con una sonrisa!

En la ultima parte aumento su voz y salto de su sitio para ponerle algo de emoción, unas muchachas gritaron y alguna otra salto, Epona mientras tanto reía cuando termino su historia y vio satisfecha que si había asustado lo suficiente. Después de esto, le siguió el turno a Ruto, en la cual su historia no tenia demasiado miedo, luego le llego el turno a Malon, Saria, Zelda, Link, Nabooru y ahora, es el turno del profesor Darunia.

-Bien, es mi turno, yo les contare una leyenda que escuche hace años… según se cuenta, hay un templo en el cual se encuentra un tesoro muy grande y valioso, pero para llegar a el, se necesita un requisito, el de ir a la media noche de un día de cuarto menguante, debes entrar al templo y seguir el sonido del agua que hay, cuando llegues a la fuente del sonido, veras una vasija cerca de un chorro de agua, debes llenarla y llevarla por donde te indica un camino de antorchas, pero debes darte prisa, pues se apagan después de un tiempo, cuando lo hacen se escuchan pasos, pasos parecidos a los de una armadura, la cual jamás se deja ver por la oscuridad que avanza constantemente. Parece fácil, pero les diré que la vasija comenzara a subir de peso poco a poco y si la llegan a dejar o romper, de la oscuridad saldrá la armadura, la cual si llega a atraparlos… ¡¡se los llevara al mundo de los espíritus y nunca los dejara volver!!

Los presentes le miran con ojos abiertos mientras una pequeña gota de sudor cae por las cabezas de cada uno de ellos. El profesor por su parte, posee un rostro y expresión para causar miedo, mas sin embargo no tiene el éxito deseado, entonces, el profesor se sienta lentamente, después de lo cual comienzan a ver quien será la persona que sigue.

-Bien, parece que finalmente es mi turno –dice Impa mientras se acomoda en su lugar- la historia que les voy a contar, me la contaron mis padres, como algunos de ustedes sabrán, yo no soy originaria de aquí, mi madre es de Hyrule y mi padre es de Gohop, el estaba a cargo de un templo al cual llegaban varias personas a intentar calmar las almas o ha pedir un exorcismo, cierto día, llego hasta el un joven estudiante solitario que acababa de mudarse a un viejo apartamento para comenzar a estudiar en la universidad, él le comento a mi padre que por las noches no podía dormir, pues cuando apagaba las luces, se comenzaban a escuchar pasos en el cuarto de al lado donde dormía, los dos primero días creía que era causa natural, como alguien trabajando, pero al preguntar, supo que nadie vivía en ese cuarto desde hace al menos medio año, esa la noche entonces se asusto tanto que acudió al templo para pedir consejo sobre que hacer. Mi padre le dio entonces unos talismanes para calmar espíritus y le dio la indicación de que los colocara en cada una de las paredes del cuarto donde dormía, esa noche, no se escucho nada, pero en cuanto el cerro los ojos y estaba apunto e dormir, escucho alguien decir: "eres mío".

La voz que hace Impa es baja y tenebrosa al igual que toma un rostro para asustarlos, es entonces que detrás de ella salen dos figuras espectrales que causan gritos entre todos ellos, Impa voltea para ver de que se trata mientras los demás gritan y se abrazan entre si, hasta que comienzan a escuchar risas de ellas dos, unos segundo después, Nabooru las reconoce, se dirige hasta ellas para tocarles el rostro, tirar de ellos y ver que se tratan de mascaras, debajo de ellas se dan cuenta de que son las tías de ella, quienes ríen con mas entusiasmo al ver las caras que ponen.

-¡Tías! ¿¡que hacen aquí!?

-¿No es acaso obvio?

-Acampando, acampando –como siempre siguiendo la frase de la otra-

-Pero este es un lugar prohibido para acampar –indica el profesor-

-Lo sabemos, pero no se lo diremos…

-Si tu no se lo dices a nadie.

-Pero nosotros tenemos permiso.

-AAAaaaAAaah…

-Detalles, detalles.

-No te preocupes por eso…

-Jovencito.

-Ya tengo 36 años, no soy un jovencito.

-Oooh, en ese caso.

-Ya eres un viejo.

-¡Como nosotras! –dicen ambas mientras ríen, el profesor entonces se deprime un poco ante lo que oye-

-Y bien, ¿solo han venido acampar?, tía Koume, tía Kotake –se le oye algo sería-

-Sip, solamente eso…

-Y dijimos, ya que estamos por aquí

-¿¡Por que no le hacemos una visita a nuestra sobrina favorita!? –dicen alegremente ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo-

-Y que bien que llegamos en la mejor parte.

-Es cierto, asustarlos no tuvo precio, debieron ver sus rostros.

-Hermana, los tenemos en video y fotos.

-Es verdad, mostrémosles entonces.

-Para otro día –dice interrumpiendo, Nabooru-

-Aguafiestas.

-¡No lo soy!, lo que pasa es que ya es tarde y mírenles el rostro.

Las dos mujeres se asoman atrás de la muchacha y ven como las chicas están todavía algo asustadas y con la respiración acelerada de igual manera, solo Link, Impa y Darunia poseen algo de compostura.

-Lo asombroso es que Impa estuvo calmada todo este tiempo –menciona, Zelda para acercarse a ella- me sorprendes, Impa, en verdad te puedes controlar en cualquier situación.

Mas al tocarla, la mujer cae al suelo, la causa, parece ser que se desmayo sin perder su posición. Mientras recuestan a Impa y le tapan los ojos, el resto del grupo comienza a divertirse y es que con unas tías como las de Impa, es imposible no pasar un buen rato. Una tiempo después, Impa se levanta y ve a su alrededor, solo Darunia esta cerca de ella cuidándola, el resto ya se ha ido a dormir a sus respectivas tiendas, las tías también se han retirado hacia la tienda que tienen apartada del lugar, luego de una breve platica, hace lo mismo, yendo hacia la tienda donde duerme Zelda.

La noche pasa tranquilamente hasta la una de la mañana, que es cuando un pequeño grupo de figuras se acercan, una de ellas montada sobre un enorme animal.

-Te dije que seria un buen compañero de viaje –se oye decir a una muchacha-

-Es solo una perdida de tiempo, habríamos llegado desde hace dos horas si no hubieses querido traer este animal contigo –le responde un muchacho-

-Esperen –les detiene la voz de un joven- hemos llegado.

-Aaaaahh, que lastima, entonces –la muchacha va sobre el enorme animal y se baja de el- hasta aquí hemos llegado amigo.

La tenue luz del cuarto menguante que esta entonces iluminando los cielos deja ver que se trata de un liger, el cual actúa cariñosamente ante las caricias que la muchacha le esta dando en la cabeza y cuello, ante lo cual, el lame el rostro de ella.

-¡Me haces cosquillas!... bien, este es el adiós amigo, anda, vete –ante esta indicación, el enorme animal se retira.

-Diosas, que lío, venir sobre un liger solo por que según ella es lindo.

-¡Te estas quedando atrás! –dice la muchacha mientras le hace señas de que se apresure e ignorándolo por completo- ¡apresúrate lento!

-Ahora es ella la que me apresura, que niña –dice algo molesto el muchacho para después seguirles-

En el campamento ya solo hay unas cuantas llamas encendidas en la fogata, la tranquilidad esta presente, las figuras que llegaron hace un momento pasan de largo este lugar y se dirigen hacia el templo, una vez dentro, se dirigen hasta donde están las tres puertas selladas, ahí, el sello de estos se dispersa, haciendo que los bloques se muevan dejando el paso libre, se dirigen entonces hacia la puerta que esta en el medio, llegando hasta un corredor, el cual siguen hasta toparse con una nueva puerta hecha totalmente de piedra, con algunos grabados, diseños y dibujos por toda ella. Antes de llegar, esta se abre, dejando ver una habitación enorme, en el lugar hay pilares y arena acumulada, en el centro hay una plataforma la cual tiene unos 4m de altura, en sus esquinas parece tener salidas para escalar y llegar hasta la cima de ella. El joven da un salto, para luego volver a impulsarse en una de las saliente para llegar hasta arriba, la muchacha también salta, llegando hasta la mitad, pero una corriente de aire le ayuda en el resto del camino, el muchacho es el que tiene que saltar y escalar una tercera parte del recorrido.

-¿Donde estarán esas dos? Se supone que ya deberían estar aquí –menciona el muchacho algo molesto mientras parece sacudirse su ropa y manos de la tierra, arena y polvo que obtuvo al tener que escalar-

-No han de tardar, ellas saben las consecuencias si intentan revelarse –indica el mayor de los presentes-

-¡Ahí están! –dice la muchacha mientras señala por donde llegan un par de brujas sobre escobas-

-Perdón por la tardanza…

-Pero tuvimos una fiesta –dicen alegremente ambas mujeres-

-¿¡Y no nos invitaron!? –dice molesta de una manera infantil-

-Olvídate de eso, niña, ¿donde esta el medallón? –les mira seriamente el par de ojos rojo que posee el muchacho-

-Ah, verán, sobre de eso, no lo hemos podido hallar…

-Pareciera que hay un hechizo que no permite encontrarlo.

-Entonces, tendremos que hallar alguien que lo pueda encontrar –dice el muchacho mientras cruza sus brazos-

-¿Se refieren a? –dicen las mujeres sorprendidas-

-Tenemos ir por la Sabia que esta durmiendo afuera del templo, traerla y que lo busque por nosotros –les ve nuevamente con seriedad-

-¡Pero, es muy arriesgado! –las mujeres hablan al unísono-

-Lo sabemos, pero, es la única manera de encontrarlo –indica el joven-

-Las mujeres entonces se ven entre ellas, para hablar nuevamente juntas- ¡dennos un poco mas de tiempo! –la voz y rostro de ambas parece algo preocupadas-

-Ya les dije que usaremos a la Sabia, fin de la discusión –el muchacho afirma nuevamente-

-Pero si lo haces…

-Puedes tomar el resultado incorrecto.

-Y despertar a la Sabia en su interior.

-¡Eso seria un enorme error! –dicen nuevamente juntas-

-¿Se oyen preocupadas, les ocurre algo malo? -dice la muchacha mientras los ve con el par de ojos violetas que ella posee- Koume, Kotake, ¿no será acaso que se encariñaron con esa niña? –les ve con seriedad- ustedes saben que no deberían hacerlo, ¿que les pasa?

-Lo sentimos.

-Pero es que han pasado tantos años…

-Y no sabíamos nada hasta hace poco mas de medio año, cuando ocurrió la fractura en el sello.

-Entonces, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros, ¿verdad? –dice algo molesta la muchacha-

-Discúlpennos.

-No importa, después de todo, ya me estaba hartando de ocultarme en las sombras. –dice el muchacho-

-No eres el único –mientras parece estirarse- ¿que les parece si nos apresuramos con esto? Ya me esta dando sueño.

-Y además, dentro de unos minutos habrá algo similar a un eclipse de luna, tal vez también sea necesario para localizar el medallón –dice el joven mientras ve un libro-

-Ah, ¿ese es el libro del museo? –el muchacho asiente- parece que en verdad fue útil haberlo traído con nosotros.

-Pero antes de eso –habla el joven- necesitamos algo de ustedes –cierra el libro para ver a las dos mujeres- algo muuy especial.

Afuera del templo parece no ocurrir nada, solamente el cantar de grillos y el zumbido de un mosquito, un animal intentando robar algo de comida en esos momentos tal vez sea la mayor de las amenazas para el grupo en esos momentos.

-Necesito… ir al baño –dice un adormilado, Link levantándose a buscar un lugar privado mientras ahuyenta también al animal-

En otra casa de campaña, ocurren otras cosas, Nabooru en esos momentos parece estar soñando algo aunque no se sabe que, pero parece algo serio, pues esta sudando un poco.

-Despierta y ponte en alerta –se oye decir a una voz femenina- ellos vienen, junto con-

No puede terminar, pues un sonido les despierta, es Link, el cual ya estaba regresando a su tienda cuando de pronto encontró al mismo animal que ahuyento hace unos instantes con un compañero mas, a la hora de intentar asustarlos, varios de esto animales saltaron encima de el, haciendo que se llevara un susto al igual que provocarle cosquillas cuando algunos de ellos se le subieron encima.

-¡Link! ¡Deja dormir! –dice somnolienta y molesta Saria-

-¿Que pasa? –Malon y Epona salen a ver también-

-Dejen de hacer tanto ruido –sale ahora Ruto-

-Nabooru sale tallándose un poco sus ojos- así que fu un sueño.

-¡Cuidado!

La voz y tono que escucha en esos instantes hacen que Nabooru se ponga alerta, mas es tarde, una esfera violeta cae violentamente causando una explosión ocurre donde todo el grupo se esta reuniendo, lanzándolos a todos por los aires, algunos cayendo inconcientes, mas no todos ellos, Nabooru esta entre los que no, al igual que Impa, Darunia y Zelda, quienes algunos segundos después caen también debido a una bomba de humo que alguien arroja, Nabooru entonces comienza a observar toda a todas partes para intentar comprender que es lo que sucede, pues todo lo que esta pasando parece un sueño.

-Así que sigues conciente –se oye la voz joven- vaya que si eres dura, aunque, hubiera sido mejor que te desmayaras para no tener que sufrir lo que harás ahora –se oyen pasos acercándose a ella- ahora, se una buena chica y obedece.

Una mano la toma del brazo y la levanta, llevándola hacia la entrada del templo, mientras la lleva, él nota que esta sangrando de un brazo.

-Creo que nos pasamos un poco, pero descuida, no morirás, eso seria una lastima y una molestia para nosotros.

Entonces ella siente un dolor en su costado, llevando por inercia su mano libre hacia donde se localiza el dolor, parece que algo la golpeo al momento que ocurrió la explosión o una vez que aterrizo en el suelo, no parece nada grave, aunque el dolor comienza a aumentar un poco mas, lo mismo sucede con su pierna derecha, la siente adolorida y siente sus manos arderle, no puede ver bien tampoco, su visión parece nublada, tal vez producto de la tierra, aunque se siente también cansada y no se puede mover demasiado.

-Vamos, no tropieces –el joven le ve detenidamente a los ojos- parece que el gas para dormir a tus amigos ha comenzado a surtir efecto en ti también… descuida, yo te llevare, además será por poco tiempo.

La levanta en sus brazos y le observa, ella también intenta hacer lo mismo, mas por la condición en que se encuentra no lo puede hacer, unos metros mas adelante, ella cae dormida.

Veinte minutos después, Link comienza a levantarse, el cuerpo oídos y cabeza doliéndole especialmente, siente un pequeño mareo y vértigo que intenta quitarse moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, cuando cree sentirse mejor, se levanta con dificultad para ayudar al resto del grupo, los cuales están tendidos e inconcientes todavía.

-¿Todavía no encuentras algo que podamos utilizar? –se le oye decir aun muchacho-

-¡Que impaciente! –es la voz de una muchacha- ¡si tienes tanta prisa, revisa tu mismo!

-Ya revise la parte de los hombres.

-¡Solo eran dos! ¿Y por que me tocan las mujeres? ¡son muchas maletas que debo revisar!

-¡Deja de quejarte, es tu castigo por pedir montar ese liger!

-Al menos alguien tiene una bonita ropa.

Link voltea hacia donde provienen las voces, detrás de una casa de campaña sale un muchacho caminando, su piel de color clara, tiene complexión delgada y atlética, su cabello es negro con destellos color ceniza, sus ojos son rojos con una mirada desafiante en ese instante, viste lo que parece ser una túnica de color negro con una espada y escudo detrás de el, así como un gorro negro, aunque lo mas que le sorprende a Link en ese instante, es el tremendo parecido con el.

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué opinas de este conjunto?

Una muchacha sale de la tienda donde están las cosas de Zelda con varias prendas en las manos, ella se ve delgada, tiene bonita figura, notándosele aun con el vestido que trae, pareciera el de una princesa pues posee varios detalles, aunque son en colores negro, grises y ceniza; su piel es casi pálida, dándole una bonita imagen, su cabello lo tiene suelto, llegándole hasta su cadera, tiene tonos grises y plateados con destellos blancos, posee unos ojos color violeta oscuro, que en momentos se ven negro, solo los leves tonos de la luna develan el verdadero color; se le ven con expresión risueña y alegre, en conjunto, le dan a su rostro una expresión infantil. El parecido de ella con Zelda es prácticamente el de una gota de agua con otra, solo las diferencias en el color de cabello, piel y ojos hacen posible diferenciarlas.

-¿Por qué siempre me preguntas a mi? si sabes la respuesta que te daré.

-Huummmmm, por que siento que, Sheik siempre me dice que son bonitos para no desanimarme… tu eres mas sincero.

-Pero si yo también soy siempre sincero –se le oye decir a un nuevo invitado- lo que pasa es que tu no me crees.

-Entonces dime, ¿que opinas de estas ropas?

El joven que hace un momento acabo de hablar comienza por acercarse donde esta la pareja de muchachos, entonces toma las ropas lila y esmeralda que tiene la muchacha en sus manos para verla atentamente. El a diferencia de sus compañeros no muestra mucho de si mismo, se puede ver que tiene complexión delgada, atlética y elástico por la ropa que lleva, la cual parece ser muy antiguo, aunque ceñida en algunas partes de su cuerpo, el atuendo posee varios diseños en el, aunque los colores son blanco, negro, gris y ceniza, la tez de su piel no se puede ver claramente, ya que va prácticamente cubierto de pies a cabeza, dejando libres solo parte de las manos y sus ojos, ahí es donde se le detona el color moreno de su piel, también en esa parte se le pueden ver unos mechones de color rubio claro, los cuales cubren su ojo izquierdo sin embargo, el derecho deja ver el color rojo que posee en ambos pares. En estos momentos tiene una mirada calmada y serena mientras examina y da su opinión de las prendas que tomo.

-Me gusta el lila, creo que resalta el color de tus ojos.

-Si eso mismo me decía ¿y el esmeralda?

-Se vería bien con el tono de tu piel.

-Entonces me los llevare, ¿hum? –dice al notar a, Link, quien en esos instantes ha estado viendo en silencio la platica de estas tres personas- oigan, ya despertó alguien y miren, es lindo.

-¿Zelda? –dice el muchacho algo confundido-

-¿Si?

-¿Que te paso y quien es ese muchacho que se parece a mi?

-Yo soy—

-El es, Link y el Sheik -mientras muestra a los dos muchachos que van con ella-

-Al escuchar esto, Link solamente puede articular algunas palabras sin sentido- deja de decirme, Link, yo soy, Dark Link y tu no eres Zelda, sino Dark Zelda

-Aburriido –menciona la muchacha de ojos violetas mientras los mueve y hace un ademán con su mano como si hablara por ella- deja de decir eso, además, es mejor que nos llamen Zelda y Link desde ahora, después de todo, tomaremos sus lugares una vez que hayamos acabado todo esto.

-¿Una vez terminen?... ¿a que se refieren? –menciona preocupado-

-Eso es –su mirada cambia por una seria- un secreto –se le oye mencionar alegremente con esa mirada para luego sonreírle- ahora bien –voltea hacia el grupo que esta inconciente- creo que será mejor hacer algo con todos ustedes, no queremos que les pase nada malo… aun.

Zelda comienza a despertase lentamente, al notar esto la muchacha de ojos violetas, se acerca donde esta para hincarse, poniéndose frente a ella y verle mientras se levanta, al notar la presencia de la muchacha enfrente suyo, solamente puede verle sorprendida mientras intenta articular alguna palabra, siendo la otra chica quien hable primero.

-Gracias por la ropa, es muy bonita, veo que tenemos buenos gusto, ahora, adiós… al menos por ahora –le coloca una mano frente a su rostro mientras una esfera blanca se forma en la palma de su mano- dulces sueños y descuida, no te dolerá… al menos eso creo.

Link, en un despliegue de adrenalina, corre directamente hacia donde están las dos muchachas para intentar detener lo que sea que intente la muchacha de cabello blanco y cenizo, en su camino, pasa de largo a Dark Link y Sheik, quienes miran tranquilamente.

-¿Lo haces tu? ¿o te sedo el honor?

–Yo me haré cargo.

Menciona el muchacho pelinegro desenfundando su espada para dirigirse también corriendo hacia donde va el muchacho de ojos verdes. Justo antes de que este reciba un corte o cualquier tipo de ataque, unos disparos se dejan escuchar por todo lugar, dos de ellos van dirigidos hacia el joven pelinegro, quien esquiva uno y detiene el otro con su espada. Otros tres tiros mas van hacia donde esta la muchacha, quien se sorprende un poco, para después retirarse del lugar donde esta en cuclillas, los disparos son mas con la intención de alejarlos de donde están el par de muchachos en ese instante que para hacer algún daño, mas el joven de ojos carmín que va con los otros dos decide no arriesgarse, siendo así que lance tres agujas hacia la mano del responsable, Impa entonces hace un sonido de dolor para dejar caer el arma que disparo en esos instantes.

-¡Corran!, huyan y pónganse a salvo, yo me encargare del resto -dice mientras se quita las agujas que acaban de clavársele-

-No deberías hacer promesas que sabes que no cumplirás

La voz que escucha la mujer le sorprende, siendo que el joven ya esta detrás de ella, esta intenta darle un golpe de revés, mas es inútil al ser el brazo herido con el que lanza el ataque, el muchacho entonces la empuja para que pierda el equilibrio, en ese momento ve la oportunidad para hacerle un barrido, llevándola hasta el suelo, sacándole algo de aire en el proceso y terminando el ataque con un par de agujas de color azul en el resto del brazo herido.

-Se acabo –Impa poco a poco parece quedar inconciente- son agujas con somnífero, no despertara hasta en la mañana.

-El joven pelinegro se le acerca- deberías hacer lo mismo con el resto, no queremos mas percances como este.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Una nueva cantidad de agujas cruzan el aire, acertando en cada uno de los brazos de las personas que comenzaban a despertarse a causa de los disparos, cayendo inconcientes hasta el día siguiente, mas no le pudo dar a Zelda y Link, quienes en esos instantes ya se dirigen hacia el templo.

-¿Que fue todo eso? –menciona la muchacha mientras respira agitadamente y busca una respuesta lógica-

-No lo se, pero no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos a saber la respuesta, andando.

Los dos muchachos van corriendo mientras platican de algunos detalles mas hasta llegar al templo, una vez dentro se dirigen hacia la sección recién descubierta, mas no se dan cuenta de todo lo que están haciendo, es como si algo o alguien los guiara. La pareja entonces se detiene al llegar hasta el cuarto con las tres puertas selladas, las cuales ahora abiertas, ambos se ven dudosos entre si ante todo lo que esta pasando, mas no tienen mucho tiempo para estar en ese estado, pues unos pasos comienzan a escucharse, pasos metálicos y pesados que se acercan poco a poco hasta donde están.

Tomando la mano de Zelda, Link corre hasta una de las puertas que acaban de abrirse, sin detenerse siquiera por un instante a ver si es la elección correcta o la ultima que hará. Ambos en esos instantes esta desesperados por encontrar una luz de esperanza al final de ella, al terminar el corredor y atravesar el marco de una puerta, se dan cuenta que llegaron a lo que parece ser una cámara mortuoria, siendo iluminada parte de ella por un espejo, el cual refleja l luz de la luna de una manera casi inimaginable.

-¿Cómo es que ese espejo pueda iluminar de esta manera aun siendo de noche y con la tenue luz de un cuarto menguante?

-No lo se, pero en este momento no necesitamos saber eso, Zelda, sino mas bien encontrar una salida.

El muchacho se acerca al espejo para intentar moverlo y alumbrar donde acaban de ingresar. Poco a poco, el lugar va siendo descubierto, paredes, piso, techos y objetos que hay dentro se van mostrando, hasta que dan con otro espejo, en ese instante, la luz se refleja en un sistema de espejos, lo cuales hacen que el cuarto se ilumine tan bien como si alguien hubiese encendido la luz en ese instante.

El lugar ya lo habían visto de a pedazos hace un momento, pero una vez que se ilumina por completo, la imagen que tienen de el cambia por completo, las paredes están llenas de pinturas, así como grabados en la piedra de esta y algunas letras ilustradas. En el techo se pueden ver imágenes de mujeres, las cuales parecen estar en un ciclo de vida, se puede apreciar la educación impartida durante la niñez, lo que parece un rito de madurez, así como lo necesario para hacer una unión matrimonial e incluso el rito fúnebre y para recordar a la persona que ha dejado este mundo. En las esquinas parecen haber antorchas ya sin algo combustible que les ayuda a encender, así como vasijas y algunas esculturas de metales o piedra, los cuales parecen ya estar cayéndose a pedazos. En el centro de todo esto hay un sarcófago hecho de piedra con dibujos y escrituras, en pocas palabras, el cuarto entero es un verdadero tesoro de la historia y arqueología.

-¿Esto será lo que estaba buscando el profesor Chad? –menciona la muchacha maravillada ante lo que esta viendo-

-No lo se, pero es increíble, mira nada mas cuantos objetos hay aquí, ni siquiera cuando vine a buscar con Saria encontré tantas cosas.

-Entonces han de estar felices, pequeños… –la voz que escuchan sorprende a los jóvenes-

-Pues han descubierto un tesoro sin igual –comienzan a escuchar las pisadas de metal de las que huyeron hace unos instantes-

-Ahora, ¿que les parece si son obedientes…?

-¿Y siguen las indicaciones que les daremos?

-No quisiéramos tener que usar esto para obligarlos.

Las dos mujeres hablan al mismo tiempo y acaban riendo, es entonces que dan la vuelta para ver las imágenes de Koume y Kotake, las cuales están vestidas con ropas negras que parecieran ser de hechiceras o algún tipo de ritual, así como el pelo recogido y flotando en el aire sobre escobas. Todo esto deja a los jóvenes perplejos, mas no acaban las sorpresas, pues detrás de ellas comienza aparecer una armadura que pareciera estar hecha de platino con un hacha enorme y camina lentamente hasta ellos, mas los pasa de largo. Los dos jóvenes sorprendidos no pueden dejar de ver lo que acaba de pasar con ojos incrédulos. Ya que una armadura que parece hueca completamente, mide cerca de 2m y lleva un hacha que parece pesar media tonelada acaba de pasarlos de largo.

Avanza hasta llegar frente al sarcófago, levanta la enorme hacha que carga y golpea de una manera tal que el piso se cimbra hasta donde están ellos. Se inclina para recoger algo y regresa donde están las mujeres, mostrando lo que parece ser la mitad de un medallón de color dorado como la arena del desierto con un símbolo asemejado al ying y yang, la cual, una de las mujeres la toma.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Es solo la mitad del medallón.

-Eso significa que la Sabia del lugar previno algo como esto y tal vez escondió la otra mitad en la siguiente habitación.

-¿Eso crees, Sheik?

-Al menos eso dice el libro… andando, solo tenemos 10 minutos más antes de que lo necesario desaparezca.

-Eh, si –contestan nerviosas las mujeres-

-En cuanto a ustedes… creo que será mejor que duerman por un rato, será un largo viaje.

Ni bien acaba de decir esto, un dolor les llega al brazo derecho de ambos, en cuanto voltean para ver la causa se dan cuenta de que es una aguja azul calvada unos buenos centímetro en ellos, unos instantes después, caen al suelo, sintiendo entumido el cuerpo y sin poder hacer mucho mas que mirar como los recogen para llevarlos al cuarto principal donde se encontraron estos nuevos personajes para ellos. Zelda es llevada en brazos por el joven que se dice llamar Sheik, mientras que Koume y Kotake llevan flotando a Link dentro de una especie de esfera, la armadura por otra parte, se separa de ellos para dirigirse hacia el cuarto que falta por revisar.

Unos minutos después, todos están sobre la plataforma, Link y Zelda viendo hacia todas partes sin poder concentrarse en algo debido al narcótico contenido en las agujas que les dieron a cada uno.

-Se ven mal –dice algo preocupada la muchacha mientras les mueve la cabeza-

-Descuida, no les pasara nada, lo que llevan mis agujas parecen en momentos graves, mas no hay efectos secundarios, claro, siempre y cuando no uses mas de 6, pues podría provocar la muerte.

-¿Acabaron? –les mira algo desesperado el muchacho pelinegro- bien… ahora, acabemos con esto.

La armadura deja clavada su arma a un lado para tomar las dos mitades del medallón, llevarlos hasta el centro de la plataforma y una vez ahí, colocarlos en el suelo a manera de que esta quede en medio de las dos partes, se cruza de piernas y coloca sus brazos en frente, entonces, desde el interior de ella comienza a salir Nabooru, la cual queda recostada en los brazos inconciente.

-Eh aquí la Sabia del espíritu…

-Eh aquí el medallón de Dureehi…

-Eh aquí la elegida por ambos

Mencionan a la vez mientras mueven sus manos y continúan haciendo gestos con ellas invocando también a las diosas, espíritus y guardianes de los desiertos, en cierto punto, el techo se abre, dejando pasar un poco de luz, alumbrando un poco mejor. En tanto el rito continua, Nabooru parece sufrir, ya que se queja de un dolor dentro de ella y pidiendo que paren en momentos, pues siente que su pecho arde por dentro, es entonces que los versos comienza a variar a un lenguaje que no se entiende, pues ya esta extinto, los gestos de las manos también comienzan a variar, iniciando así a realizar lo que parecen ser sellos, cuando ocurre, el medallón se parece levantar y se coloca sobre Nabooru para iniciar a girar en todos sentidos, sin rumbo fijo o algún patrón. Un leve sonido se comienza a escuchar, proviene del medallón, lo mismo que una corriente de aire se comienza a generar yendo hacia dentro de donde se encuentra la fractura.

-Hazle un corte en el brazo.

Ordena el joven de cabellera rubia clara a uno de sus acompañantes, el muchacho pelinegro se acerca con la espada desenfundada.

-Por favor, deténganse… no lo hagan… me duele, mi pecho arde, ayúdenme…

Sin ningún miramiento ante las suplicas de la muchacha, le hace un corte rápido con la punta de su espada en el antebrazo derecho, ni una gota toca el suelo, ni siquiera la del arma, todas ellas se dirigen hacia el lugar que se esta sellando en el medallón.

-Justo a tiempo, mueve ese espejo y haz que apunte hacia haya.

Esta ocasión le toca a la muchacha que se encontraba hasta ese instante de observadora, se desvanece para aparecer en el lugar que necesita estar y apunta la luz de la luna hacia donde le indican. Al hacer este simple movimiento, la luz se refleja hacia ella, rebotando en la armadura y dirigiéndose hacia otras partes del cuarto, donde hay más espejos, que le regresan en un ángulo diferente la luz, un grito de dolor se deja escuchar mientras que Nabooru se retuerce de dolor, siente que su cuerpo arde, las tías de esta solo pueden escuchar sin hacer nada, pues de la misión que les han dado depende la vida de ellas y de otras personas.

-¡¡Oooohh Sabia del espíritu… oooohh Sabia Dureehi… ooh gran Sabia del espíritu, Dureehi!! ¡¡Manifiéstate para que en este tiempo, hagas cumplir el destino de los Sabios, en esta tu ahora yo!! ¡¡En ella cuyo nombre es, Nabooru!!

Con un ultimo grito de dolor, el cuarto se ilumina, dejando ver el medallón completo que cae lentamente sobre una exhausta Nabooru, unos segundos después de que ah terminado de emitir luz, se acerca el joven de cabello rubio claro, quien extiende la mano para tomar el medallón que descansa sobre una de las manos de Nabooru.

-Gracias por el esfuerzo –le dice a una agitada muchacha- tenemos que irnos.

-Ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo –indica la chica de ojos violetas-

-Ya todo esta listo para llevárnoslos a todos ellos –habla ahora el joven pelinegro-

-Bien, solo necesitamos de 5 medallones más. Los cuales serán fáciles, pues tenemos a los dueños.

-Quien diría que el plan del amo se llevaría a cabo tan pronto.

-Las diosas han de estar de nuestro lado –dice alegre la muchacha-

-¡Esperen!

-¿Si? ¿que quieren? –habla tranquilamente el joven-

-Ahora que ya terminamos…

-El amo ya nos necesita, ¿verdad?

-Así parece ser el caso.

-Entonces, ¿podríamos apartarnos de todo lo demás?

-Por mi no hay problema.

-Oye, ¿que estas diciendo?, el amo es quien siempre decide -interviene el acompañante varón-

-Es verdad… entonces, tendrán que hablarlo con el… hasta luego.

-¡Nabooru! –grita una de las mujeres quien estaba revisando a la muchacha-

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No lo se, pareciera que su vida se la estuvieran llevando!

-¿Olvide decirlo, verdad? –las mujeres ven al joven- como este rito es forzado, se necesita usar la fuerza vital de alguien.

-¡Eso significa!

-Que el rito que les indique, es el mas seguro para ustedes ya que usa la vida del Sabio, por eso el pacto de sangre, recuerden que la sangre significa un compromiso de vida… lo siento, pero ella morirá cuando nos llevemos el medallón… pero alégrense, ustedes vivirán mucho tiempo más

Después de darles lo que parece ser una sonrisa, se aleja, dejando a las pobres mujeres hincadas mientras ven como la respiración de su sobrina comienza a sonar pesada, desesperada y con mayor dificultad a medida que se alejan de ellos con el medallón en sus manos.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-¡Si hay alguna otra fiesta invítennos!

Justo cuando están por desaparecer, una descarga los envuelve a todos ellos, evitando así que puedan irse Inmediatamente una de las hermanas sale volando presurosa hacia donde se encuentran y aprovechando la confusión, toma el medallón de las manos del joven de ojos carmesí, quien mira sorprendido como se aleja de nuevo para llevarle el medallón a la muchacha que esta casi moribunda. Al colocárselo en las manos, todo en ella se normaliza casi de inmediato, sus tías ven esto con mayor tranquilidad, mas hay algo que les hace temer.

-¿Lo que acaban de hacer es algo muy malo, saben?

-Esto se toma como traición hacia el amo.

-¿Por que lo hicieron? Dígannos.

-Ambas mujeres les ven- lo sentimos, en verdad… pero…

-Es nuestra nieta-sobrina favorita –le acaricia su cabeza-

-La hemos visto crecer, reír y llorar –le toma la mano-

-Hemos estado con ella por muchos años ya….

-Se ha vuelto parte de nosotros… nuestra felicidad y orgullo…

-Comprendan, renacimos en este mundo donde se nos dio una familia…

-Una hermana mas, amor y oportunidades.

-El joven parece estar pensativo- creo que lo comprendo… mas no lo suficiente para que intenten desafiar al amo.

-Koume, Kotake –habla el muchacho- desde ahora, se les considera traidoras, por lo cual, su castigo es la muerte –desenfunda su espada-

-Las extrañare, fueron muy divertidas en este tiempo que estuvimos juntas –parece haber pesar en la voz de la muchacha, mas en su mirada se nota todo lo contrario- ¿alguna objeción en cuanto a nuestro juicio hacia ustedes? –el tono de voz ha cambiado-

-Ninguno…

-Solo, una petición.

-Díganla –el chico de ojos carmesí saca una daga y unas agujas de color negro- haremos lo posible por cumplirla.

-Dejen a nuestra sobrina…

-En paz y a salvo

-Eso significaría no obtener el medallón que tiene ahora –los tres comienzan a caminar hacia ellas-

-Denegada –la voz y ojos de la muchacha son fríos y sin emoción alguna-

-Entonces –hace unos gestos con sus manos, la armadura entonces deja a Nabooru en el suelo para luego extender su mano y que su arma vaya hasta donde se le ordena-

-Tendremos que resistirnos ha morir fácilmente –alrededor de sus mano comienzan a formarse sellos mágicos, así como a salir vapor de agua-

-Adelante.

El joven da la indicación con la mano mientras arroja el par de agujas negras, la armadura usa su enorme hacha para detenerlas y es lo indicado, pues explosiones ocurren cuando hacen contacto con ella. La otra gemela se enfrenta contra la muchachita, quien lanza conjuros a cada momento que puede sin vacilar un instante y sin darle oportunidad de contraatacar, en este momento es entonces que recibe un golpe en el hombro que le hace perder el equilibrio en su escoba, lo que aprovecha la jovencita para saltar y dar una patada que hace caer por completo sobre una de las plataformas. La otra gemela se enfrenta al jovencito, quien le ataca con su espada y lo esquiva gracias a que ella todavía esta sobre su escoba, al ver a su hermana en peligro, se lanza en su ayuda, la muchachita la ve y lanza una serie de ráfagas, una de ellas atina a darle a su escoba y cae al suelo aparatosamente al no poder controlarla, el resultado, una mano fracturada, así como algunos cortes en sus piernas y brazos, mas todavía se levanta a tiempo para esquivar un corte de espada que le da el muchacho con el peleaba. La armadura ya ha perdido parte de su protección, ahora se mueve con mayor agilidad, mas el arma que tiene no le favorece demasiado, en un ataque mas que da, su hacha queda atorada por unos segundos en el suelo, situación que Sheik aprovecha de inmediato dando un corte al casco, separándolo del cuerpo y haciendo con esto que ya no se levante, aunque para hacerlo completamente inservible lanza cuatro agujas negras dentro del cuerpo, haciendo que este vuele en pedazos.

-Se acabo su guardia… solo quedan ustedes –les mira seriamente mientras aun combaten-

Una hermana sigue combatiendo con la muchacha, quien solo se dedica a dar golpes sin usar magia alguna, provocando moretones y magulladuras en el cuerpo de la mujer mayor y por la edad aun mas graves. La muchacha de ojos violetas entonces lanza una patada hacia el rostro de la mujer mayor que la hacen caer casi inconciente, mas puede contraatacar, lanzando un golpe sobre el suelo, congelándolo de esta manera al igual que los pies de su contrincante, mas ella no se inmuta, solamente da un vistazo hacia sus pies para después lanzar una esfera mágica que convierte todo el hielo a su alrededor en agua, la mujer se asusta, mas para su suerte, unas llamas se forman frente a ella evitando el paso de la muchacha, al ver hacia un lado, puede ver que su hermana es la causante haciendo que las rodee, protegiéndolas así a ellas y Nabooru.

-Ríndanse… y les prometo que su muerte será sin el dolor que sufren en estos momentos –habla el jovencito rubio-

-Parece el fin… hermana… -dice mientras sostiene el brazo fracturado-

-Así parece… -ambas sonríen para comenzar a reír cansada y dolorosamente-

-Todo…

-O nada –ambas se toman de la mano para ver luego a su sobrina que sigue descansado placidamente-

El muro de llamas cae para dejar salir entonces una ráfaga de fuego y hielo que a duras penas esquivan los tres adversarios, ambas caen entonces hincadas, detrás de ellas un nuevo muro de fuego y hielo que protege a su sobrina favorita.

-Koume…

-Dime Kotake…

-En mi próxima vida… espero volver a ser tu hermana…

-Tonta –dice alegremente y cansada- lo hemos sido desde hace siglos, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo se… pero… solo quiero que sepas eso.

El grupo de jueces y ejecutores se acercan lentamente a donde están las dos mujeres para asestar el golpe de gracias, ambas solo pueden tomarse de la mano, una cuidando de no lastimar mas a la que tiene el brazo fracturado, entonces, ambas parecen aceptar su destino.

-Nos vemos en un rato, hermana.

-Si voy primero, te esperara.

Dark Link entonces parece acomodar su espada para lanzar una estocada mientras que Sheik lo imita, Dark Zelda entonces se detiene para solo dedicarse a ver desde lo lejos y esperar el momento final.

Se preparan para lanzar el ataque, mas nunca llegan asestar el golpe, pues un par de espadas se clavan frente ambos, deteniéndolos cuando están a solo un paso de llegar. Las espadas tienen una forma curva, así como ser delgadas y parecen estar hechas para poder ser usadas por una sola mano, ya que el mango es corto aunque se ve algo cómodo para poderla usar así.

-Dejen en paz a mis tías, si quieren pelear con alguien, háganlo con alguien de su tamaño y edad, abusivos.

Los tres voltean a ver hacia donde están los muros para ver que de entre las llamas se levanta un cuerpo femenino.

-Despertó –dice el muchacho pelinegro sin mucha emoción-

-Así parece ser –dice tranquilamente-

-Entonces ahora tendremos que matarla de todas maneras –menciona la muchacha-

-No hay remedio.

-Lo bueno es que es una Sabia solamente –dice de manera confiada la jovencita-

-Lo malo también es que se trata de una Sabia despierta completamente.

IM SOOOO TIRED... pero en fin, es lo que uno merece por no hacer su servicio social cuando le toca, mas en estos momentos tengo satisfacción, aunque es en poca medida, ya que tengo que estudiar para algo mas, en fin, les dejo aqui este capitulo que me salio casi de la nada y como podran ver esta algo largito, 26 paginas (mas o menos) que me salieron de esta historia y como podran ver, vuelvo a lo detallista, que la verdad me encanta, aunque como ando algo apurado en momentos, no le puse todo el esfuerzo que hubiese querido, mas para el proximo prometo hacerlo mejor, perdon si en algunas partes no le entienden o si esta muy fantasiosa, por cierto, si quieren ver mas o menos el movimiento de las estrellas que les describo en cierta parte, tendrian que ver cierto episodio de una serie llamada... pensandolo mejor no se los puedo decir, pues la serie si no es para adultos si es para dolecentes y adultos... y pensandolo mejor, creo que de ahora en adelante tendre que poner esta historia en la sección para adultos... o ustedes que opinan?... por cierto, no eh resivido ningun mensaje suspiro bien ya que, algun dia llegara alguno de nuevo, mientras tanto, seguire publicando, a no ser que laguien me diga que pare, hasta ese momento, seguire subiendo este fic, por cierto, creo que esta historia va para trilogia, mas adelante veran por que.

Sobre consejo de la vida... revisen lo que firman, si no quieren una deuda que no saben de donde salio.

Recomedación en anime... no se si sabran de ella, pero les recomiendo daa daa daa, una gran historia desde mi punto de vista, pues es divertida y entretenida. Ojala les guste tanto como a mi, el mejor episodio esta hasta como por el 49, pero si van hasta ahi no sentiran lo mismo que si ven cada uno de los episodios, por cierto, la procuren verla en japones (las voces no seran excelente, pero aun asi te acabaran gustando y son un poquito mejor que en otros idiomas).

Y por cierto, si cayeron en cuanto a la broma hecha sobre una supuesta pelicula de Zelda que sacarian el proximo año? si o no?


	8. Retrocediendo un poco

Bien, un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que estoy escribiendo, perdón las incoherencias que vean, así como las faltas de ortografías, vere la manera de mejorar esto, bien, espero que disfruten de la historia. Y si tienen curiosidad por algunas cosas, al final hago unas explicaciones.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Los tres jóvenes se ponen en guardia mientras ven como la Sabia sale del lugar que supuestamente debería servirle de refugio para estar a salvo de ellos, auque les sorprende también el hecho del cambio de apariencia que ha sufrido, tanto físicamente como en la vestimenta que lleva en este momento. Lleva puesto un pantalón abombado que se ajusta a los tobillos y que esta a la altura de la cadera, es de color negro, aunque no totalmente, pues los destellos que tiene en la superficie donde hay arrugas son rojos, así como algunos detalles en color dorado; sus pies están en una especie de zapatos puntiagudos del mismo color y detalle; un top con un diseño ligeramente deportivo, junto con un chaleco corto que dejan parte del abdomen descubierto con mismo color y detalles acaban el conjunto; en sus manos, lleva unos guantes que acaban a la mitad de su antebrazo de color plata que brillan delicadamente cuando les tocan los rayos de luna reflejados por todo el lugar; mas arriba de ellos, a la mitad de sus brazos, lleva brazaletes hechos de oro en forma de serpiente, con rubís incrustados en los ojos y frente de estas; lleva también una gargantilla gruesa con el medallón del espíritu en ella y unos aretes. Su piel se ha vuelto morena, como la de una mujer que ha vivido durante toda su vida en alguna región soleada, aunque no por eso deja de ser suave y hermosa a la vista; sus ojos ahora tienen un hermoso color dorado, dándole a su mirada que tiene la de un fría y picara al mismo tiempo; el largo cabello pelirrojo que tenia, ahora lo tiene recortado, llegándole hasta la base de su cuello, amarrada en una coleta baja por un broche dorado, esto le deja la frente libre, mas aun conserva el largo de sus patillas las cuales caen hasta la altura de sus hombros. En su espalda, lleva un escudo con unos gravados extraños y uno de ellos asemeja la luna, parece estar hecho de platino, pero tan pulido que refleja lo que este frente a su superficie, un espejo seria lo mas conveniente decir; debajo de este lleva un par de vainas, una cuya entrada esta hacia arriba del lado derecho y la otra hacia abajo del lado izquierdo.

-¿Atacamos? –pregunta el muchacho-

-No, esperemos un poco, a ver que hace

La recién despierta Sabia se dirige hacia donde están sus heridas tías sin apartar nunca los ojos de ellos. Solo dando vistazos rápidos para ver la dirección correcta hacia donde quiere ir, cuando llega lo primero que hace es retirar sus armas clavadas en el piso para después ponerse delante de ellas haciendo así que de ninguna manera las ataquen.

-¿Están bien, tías? –les dice volteando levemente su rostro para que le escuchen, mas sin hacer lo mismo con sus ojos-

-Ambas ríen débilmente- de alguna manera…

-Lo estamos ahora.

-……Me alegro por eso…

-Con respecto a lo que paso hace un momento…

-Nosotras—

-Olvídenlo por ahora, platicaremos luego de esto con mas calma.

-Si –ambas asiente con un rostro arrepentido-

-Mientras tanto, ¿me podrían decir quien rayos son estas personas y por que se parecen esos dos a Link y a Zelda?

-Ellos—

-Somos Dark Zelda y Dark Link –dice el muchacho pelinegro mientras da unos pasos al frente-

-No me digas así, me llamo Zelda, Z, e, l, d, a… Zelda –le reclama de una manera un tanto infantil la muchacha desde atrás mientras el hace su acción-

-Podría decirse que somos las formas oscuras de ellos, hechos de sus sombras y talvez algunas cosas mas.

-¿Y por que la forma de ellos? ¿acaso yo no tengo el mismo valor que ellos?

-Lo que sucede es que se requiere de una gran cantidad de magia e ingredientes para hacer solamente uno de nosotros al grado que estamos –habla ahora la muchacha-

-La persona que los creo, ya había hecho antes unos intentos parecidos, mas eran tan simples que resultaba ser siempre unos completos inútiles, por eso decidió usar todo lo que sabia y mas en su creación, el esfuerzo fue tanto que solo pudo crearlos a ellos dos. Si los quieres comparar, es como una computadora de hace 50 años con una supercomputadora de hoy día, la diferencia en materiales y funciones es demasiada –habla el joven que estaba callado hasta el momento-

-Tampoco me gusta que me comparen con un objeto, pero creo que seria la mejor manera de explicártelo, además, es por eso que solo somos nosotros dos. Lastima que no pudo crear una versión oscura de ti, me imagino que debería ser divertido platicar con ella o salir de compras juntas.

-¿Entonces, eso significa que esa persona, puede crear mas como ustedes?

-Si, pero le tomaría bastante tiempo, además, no sabemos donde se pueden encontrar algunos materiales que ya no tiene.

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

-No deberías hacerlo todavía, aun no haz acabado de lidiar con nosotros.

El joven de cabello rubio aparece a un lado de ella cuando dice estas palabras, atacándola con su sable con un corte vertical, lo que toma por sorpresa a la muchacha, mas Nabooru es lo suficientemente rápida para detener el ataque a tiempo, comenzando así un forcejeo entre ambos, uno para herir y el otro para defenderse. Sus pensamientos de seguridad cambian totalmente a la hora de ver lo que el es capaz de hacer, pues la posición al parecer segura y alejada de cualquier ataque cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia han resultado ser inútiles, lo que cambia su manera de pensar hacia ellos, mas aun le queda la duda de por que hay dos muchachos rubios.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Algo –dice mientras forcejea- ¿como logras estar—?

-¿En dos lugares a la vez?... es fácil, eso de haya es una imagen falsa creada a base de humo y magia.

-¿Sabes magia?

-Solamente un poco, lo que mas se… es pelear cuerpo a cuerpo… si dependo completamente de la magia me volvería un inútil y dependiente.

-Discúlpame por ser una inútil y dependiente.

Dice la muchacha de ojos violetas que en estos momentos lanza un ataque sorpresa por la espalda de la muchacha, mas es evitado por una esfera mágica de las mujeres que todavía están en el suelo.

-No creas… que ella esta sola…

-Niña.

-Si me hubiesen dejado en paz tal vez habrían vivido un poco mas.

La muchacha se lanza contra las dos mujeres que yacen en el suelo al parecer indefensas, apoyada de cerca por el muchacho que hasta el momento se mantenía atento a los movimientos de cada uno de los contrincantes.

-Yo puedo sola –mientras esquiva algunas esferas de magia- no necesito de tu ayuda.

-Esquiva una mas, pero detrás de ella venia otra, no puede evitarla, mas el muchacho interviene con su espada, desviándola hacia arriba- creí que me habías dicho que no necesitabas de mi ayuda.

Ella entonces se molesta, viéndole hacia un lado para después continuar con su ataque, esta vez a distancia, lanzando una serie de esferas y conjuros mas poderosos, mas son detenidos por un circulo mágico de protección hecho por una de las gemelas, la cual la otra aprovecha para atacar, el muchacho entonces se acerca ágilmente esquivando algún ataque por parte de la gemela que puso el campo. Mientras su compañera sirve involuntariamente de distracción el se acerca y de un corte diagonal, destruye el campo.

-Se acabo –dice mientras da una estocada, mas vuelve a ser detenido por una de las espadas de la Sabia- hump… solo detienes lo inevitable para ellas.

-Aunque digas que sea inevitable, aun así lo seguiré haciendo.

-Tu contrincante soy yo.

Nabooru se aleja de un salto antes de que Sheik lance un corte horizontal, mas aun así, logra cortar algo de sus ropas.

-¡Oye! ¡¿como te atreves hacerles eso a las ropas de una mujer?!

-Estamos en una pelea, no en un concurso de moda.

Sheik vuelve aparecer frente a ella intentando estocarla varias veces de manera fallida y con un corte horizontal ella se aleja mientras se cubre con su espada y los guantes de plata.

-Se que estamos en una pelea a muerte… no tienes por que recordármelo a cada rato –esta ocasión ella ataca-

-Si eso es lo que piensas… mejor deja de luchar y muere tranquilamente.

-Eso no lo puedo hacer… ya que tengo que protegerlas a ellas –dirige una rápida mirada a sus tías que comienza alejarse un poco sobre sus escobas mientras se defienden con magia- y a los demás de ustedes –esta ocasión ve al grupo atado y dormido con el que vino-

-Nobles pensamientos, pero sin acciones no son nada mas que eso.

-Buena idea… acciones.

-El joven se detiene ante el cambio en el tono de voz de la muchacha- "_¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué ese cambio de voz y que es esta presión que empiezo a sentir?"_

-Déjame decirte algo, niño…

-"_¿Niño?"_

-Desde este momento, pelearas contra la ladrona de la justicia… esa soy yo –cierra un ojo de manera coqueta- la Sabia Dureehi o como me llaman hoy en día… Nabooru -coloca su espada delante de ella-

-No se lo que quieres decir, pero –no puede continuar pues se tiene que defender del ataque que lanza Nabooru en su contra, comenzando un nuevo forcejeo- estuvo… cerca…

-Así parece, pero te estas quedando sin aliento… ¿cansado?

-Parece molestarse y ataca con una patada que esquiva la muchacha saltando sobre de el y se aleja un poco- ni siquiera un poco.

-Que bueno, pues la hora de calentar ha terminado.

Comienza a caminara para rodearle poco a poco hasta llegar donde están los restos de la armadura, se agacha y parece tomar el mango del hacha.

-No desperdicies tu tiempo en algo como eso, es inútil que intentes levantarla, esa hacha pesa un cuarto de tonelada.

-Mas se sorprende al ver que ella logra levantarla con una sola mano para comenzar a manejarla igual que un bastón que usan en las artes marciales- no me parece tan pesada… algo estorbosa por el tamaño, pero solamente eso… ¿listo?

-Unas cuantas gotas de cansancio recorre su rostro- cuando tu gustes.

Nabooru comienza a lanzar una serie de golpes, los cuales Sheik esquiva ágilmente. En cierto punto, ambos llegan al final de la plataforma, el joven no ve otra salida mas que saltar, siendo seguido por la Sabia que en la caída aprovecha para arrojar su nueva arma, intentando golpear a su oponente, mas la esquiva con un movimiento en el ultimo segundo. Es entonces que desenfunda su espada para una vez que haya aterrizado comience un ataque con ella, mas al ver que Sheik ya a tocado el piso y se prepara para recibirla con un ataque de su sable, decide arrojar en el ultimo segundo su arma, que le sirve de distracción, luego de aterrizar rueda y se hace nuevamente con el hacha, a el no le queda otra opción mas que alejarse del rango de ataque, ella aprovecha para acercarse a su espada, la recoge para enfundarla en su vaina y continua su arremetida con el hacha.

Por otra parte, el par de mujeres que estaban alejándose hace rato de Nabooru están volando todavía, mas los ataques de los dos jóvenes que les ha tocado no les dejan demasiado para poder hacer algo, en el instante que están pensando que pueden hacer, su atención es desviada por una flecha que pasa frente ambas, se dan cuenta entonces que ambos muchachos tienen arcos y les apuntan. Una nueva flecha surca el aire de parte del muchacho, la cual esquivan justo a tiempo, mas luego escuchan una explosión proveniente de una pared a varios metros de ellas, ambas observan sorprendidas lo que acaba de suceder.

-Que suerte tienen, si les hubiera dado, una de ustedes ya estaría muerta –menciona mientras vuelve a colocar otra flecha- veamos como les va con la flecha de ella.

Habla para voltear hacia la versión oscura de Zelda, quien en esos momentos tiene una flecha de color negra y con un aura del mismo color que la envuelve, al soltarla ocurre una descarga eléctrica junto con una violenta corriente de aire que salen de ella mientras se dirige hacia las mujeres, quienes apresuradamente la esquivan, mas el poder que lleva es tanto que la corriente de aire a la hora de pasar entre las mujeres hace que pierdan el control por unos segundos, una vez recuperado, voltean a ver como se clava en la pared, para después provocar una explosión con descargas eléctricas.

-Que mal puntería tienes, niña.

-Cállate, la próxima vez no fallare.

Las mujeres voltean para ver como la muchacha vuelve a colocar una segunda flecha oscura en su arco, tensarlo y comenzar apuntar para un nuevo intento, mas no puede realizarlo, pues en ese instante, una enorme hacha le golpea por un costado con la parte plana de esta, arrojándola unos cuantos metros en el aire para estrellarse contra de una pared y caer aparatosamente contra el suelo, dejándola de esta manera inconciente inconsciente.

-¡Niña! –voltea hacia donde ha caído y para ver al atacante, dándose cuenta de que es la Sabia, quien sostiene el hacha sobre su hombro y ya ha terminado con Sheik- ¿como es que lograste vencerlo?

-Fue simple, hice que se olvidara del escenario. Cuando el dio un salto cerca de una pared, yo arroje el hacha hacia el con la intensión de romperla, el creyó que era un ataque, por lo que la esquivo como tal, puso los pies en el lugar que me esperaba, cayo escombro sobre de el para distraerlo y use mis cien espadas –dice tranquilamente mientras le rodea un poco y sin que el le quite la vista de encima-

-¿Cien espadas?

-Ah, es verdad nadie las conoce, son estas, ¡Cien espadas!

Un aura dorada opaca le rodea, es entonces que saca su espada con la mano derecha y la apunta al muchacho, quien se prepara para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir. Pero no toma en cuenta el hacha que maneja con su mano izquierda. Entonces, lanza un ataque veloz, golpeando el piso con el hacha y levantando una nube de polvo que nubla la vista, el joven de ojos rojos sale de esta junto con un corte que va dirigido a su pecho, pero es recibido por alguien mas, quien lo toma de la mano, lo desarma arrojando su espada lejos de ahí y después de eso inmovilizándolo, se da cuenta entonces de que es Nabooru, la cual aun es rodeada por el aura dorada, al disiparse la nube, ve todavía a la misma que lo ataco.

-¿Que significa esto?

-¿Ya lo haz olvidado?, soy la sabia del espíritu, puedo pedir prestada la energía de los espíritus de un lugar para crear formas espirituales, también puedo pedir ayuda o consejo a cualquiera que este cerca, en este caso, es pedir prestado, ah, pero esto no es todo, el final de mi ataque, es este.

Levanta su espada todavía con el brillo dorado rodeándole, una serie de imágenes suyas aparecen, se acercan mientras esta todavía inmóvil, y ejecutan un movimiento que podría verse como cien espadas, hiriéndole lo suficiente como para que este caiga rendido y no muerto.

-Aaaaaaahh, eso se sintió bien… hace tiempo que no lo hacia –comienza a mover sus hombros como si se estuviera desentumeciéndose- me pregunto cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde la ultima vez… ¿hum? –dice al notar a Koume y Kotake- ¿que están haciendo aquí? ¿acaso no aprendieron su lección la ultima vez? –comienza a ir por el hacha que arrojo- veo que aun no han aprendido nada.

-¡Espera, espera! –le dicen mientras que la Sabia toma el hacha y se dirige hacia ellas- ¡nosotras estamos de tu lado!

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso? –mientras se detiene un poco apoyando nuevamente el hacha sobre su hombro-

-¿Ehm… estamos heridas…? –dice una hermana-

-No es razón suficiente, incluso los atados por haya lo están –viéndoles con ojos estrechos y apuntando hacia los mencionados-

-¿Ehm… ellos intentaron matarnos por que traicionamos al amo…? –menciona la otra hermana-

-Aun le llaman amo… -comienza a mover su dedo índice sobre el enorme arma-

-¡Ehm… pregúntales a los que están dormidos cuando despierten mañana!

-¿Como sabré que no harán nada malo mientras estoy dormida?

-¿Confía en tu corazón…? –mencionan inocentemente las mujeres, para ver nerviosas como la Sabia levanta su arma molesta lista para atacar- ¡átanos si eso te hace sentir mejor! ¡tenemos cadenas para sujetar lo que sea!

Por un momento cierran sus ojos para ver que están a unas décimas de centímetro de recibir un tremendo ataca de parte de la nueva arma de la Sabia del espíritu, esta parece verles un tanto desconfiada, pero termina colocando el hacha con el filo hacia abajo para después apoyarse sobre el mango.

-Muy bien, muéstrenmelas.

-Una de las hermanas entonces saca una bolsa debajo de su túnica para entregársela- aquí dentro esta…

-Bien, veamos si son de las que yo creo –a la hora de revisarlas- solo hay un par y una llave, ¿donde hay otro para?

-Haya arriba… -señalan la plataforma y a los inconcientes-

-¿Y por que los atraparon con cadenas de amantita?, si son simples personas…

-Las mujeres se ven entre si- ¿acaso no lo sabe? –la joven les mira confundida- ellos son las nuevas personas que llevan consigo las almas de los primeros Sabios…

-¡Mentira! –les dice sorprendida-

-¿Por que otra razón entonces usaríamos cadenas de amantita? –le reclaman-

-Hum, no sabía nada de esto… y ahora que hago… si ellos se enteran de que no salía por que tenia pereza, me darán un sermón…

-¡Así que por eso no saliste en cuanto tuviste el medallón!

-¡Sssshhhh! ¡Los van a despertar!

-Las dos mujeres se ven entre si- ¡La Sabia Nabooru no salía por que tenía perezaaa! ¿Escucharon, Sabios?

-¡Sssshhh…! ¡silencio… háganme caso!

Una pequeña pelea sobre guardar silencio comienza entre ambas partes, Koume y Kotake hablan en voz alta, mientras que una preocupada Nabooru las intenta callar para que ellos no escuchen, más lo que ignora que es todo el grupo estará inconciente hasta que sea de día. Un tiempo después de discutir y no lograra que ambas mujeres testarudas dejen de hablar, opta por acabar con el escándalo de la manera mas sencilla que se le ocurre, levantar nuevamente el arma recién adquirida para comenzar a lanzar cortes. Las dos brujas al ver esto comienzan a huir intentando salvarse del arranque de furia provocado por ellas.

Un tiempo después, se ven a varias Nabooru llevar cargando a las personas sobre la plataformas hacia afuera, ya van desencadenadas y con sus heridas completamente sanadas, solamente quedan algunas pruebas de lo que ocurrió en la ropa de todos ellos. Koume y Kotake por otra parte van sobre sus escobas ya sanas también y platicando tranquilamente con la Sabia, dentro de tres horas más amanecerá, por lo que deciden posponer cualquier cosa y deciden ir ha sus respectivas tiendas de campaña, no sin antes que Nabooru encadene a las mujeres para que no realicen ninguna maldad o fechoría.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

-Huuummmm… mi cabeza… ¿que paso?... –dice un torpe, Link mientras se levanta de su bolsa de dormir-… ¡es verdad!... ¡Zelda, profesor, chicas! ¿¡donde están!?

Va diciendo nerviosamente el joven mientras sale de su tienda de campaña, pues no encuentra al profesor en el lugar o escuchar las muchachas comenzar una platica. Al estar fuera, puede ver que todo esta en silencio, las llamas de la fogata de la noche anterior completamente extintas, así como un leve agujero en la parte donde ocurrió la explosión en la madrugada de ese día, las casas de campaña cubiertas por un leve roció, así como el sonido de algunos animales que se escuchan cerca del lugar es lo único que nota, al ver esto, decide ingresar a una de las tiendas, donde encuentra tranquilamente dormidas a Saria, Zelda e Impa, cada una en sus respectivas bolsas. El solo puede dar un respiro de alivio ante esto, mas solo es pasajero, pues al poco tiempo de ingresar, Impa despierta, al intentar dialogar con ella, Link es rápidamente sacado del sitio donde acaba de ingresar por una llave al cuello y un lanzamiento sobre el hombro, las demás tiendas entonces parecen comenzar a mostrar signos de vida ante el pequeño alboroto que acaba de suceder.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

-Una chica pelirroja bosteza- ¿alguien recuerda que sucedió anoche?

-Yo no –dice una todavía adormilada Epona- solo recuerdo que me dolía un poco mi brazo en la mañana, ha de ser que dormí mal sobre de el –indica mientras se talla-

-Yo solo recuerdo a Link gritando por unos animales –una pelinegra se talla uno de sus ojos-

-Yo también solo puedo recordar eso.

-Entonces ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió, Saria? –esta le niega a Zelda- Impa, tu te haz de acordar.

-Eso creo… la verdad, para mi, todo es algo confuso en estos momentos-

-Profesor, usted ha de recordar algo –interrumpe el muchacho del grupo-

-Lo siento, tampoco puedo recordar bien lo que sucedió.

-Muy bien, creo que quieren explicaciones, ¿verdad? –dice una chica pelirroja a lo que, Link y Zelda asienten- es fácil, comida descompuesta

-¿Eh? –contestan Link y Zelda- ¿comida descompuesta?

-Si, miren, la fecha de caducidad de estas comidas venció hace tres días –mostrando una lata de las que usaron ayer- eso debió darnos alguna especie de sueño colectivo.

-Entonces… lo de tu cabello.

-Ah, ya había decidido cortármelo hace un tiempo, pero parece que estuve alucinando y a lo ultimo me lo corte yo misma, debió ser por el calor de aquí –esto ultimo lo dice mientras se da aire con su mano-

-Eso explicaría parte del asunto, pero no por completo… -menciona el muchacho-

-¿Mmh? ¿Por que?

-Por que aun te falta explicar de donde salieron ellos –Zelda interviene mientras señala al todavía dormido y esposado trío de jóvenes que les ataco hace unas horas- además, ¿por que se parece ella a mi y el a Link?

-Huuumm –les mira detenidamente-… ¡no sabia que tuviesen gemelos!... ¿Cuándo los encontraron?

-Yo soy hija única.

-Y yo solo tengo a mi hermana.

-Hum… entonces… un Doppelgänger.

-¿¡En serio!? Yo nunca había visto uno.

-Epona, es obvio que no lo es, además, ¿ya se te olvido lo que me platicaste sobre los Doppelgänger?

-Ellos no tienen ni sombra, ni reflejo y además, solo aparecen en ciertas ocasiones ante los demás, por lo natural, cuando el original no esta cerca…

-Tienen sombra –menciona Saria-

-Y reflejo –dice Ruto con un espejo en mano-

-Y además Link y Zelda están todavía aquí.

-Ah, y si ellos los ven, significa que morirán dentro de poco –menciona con una sonrisa-

-¡¿Vamos a morir?!

-No… -dicen tranquilamente Koume y Kotake entrando en la conversación-

-Ninguno morirá…

-Al menos por el momento…

-La muerte es algo inevitable, mas eso no significa…

-Que el haberles conocido ocurra eso…

-El conocerlos no los influenciara a morir antes… solo si se dejan matar por ellos, eso cambia las cosas, ¿saben? –dice una tranquila, Nabooru mientras toma una pose mas relajada, recostándose y apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos- ¿quieren explicaciones?... yo se las daré.

-Nabooru, acabas de decir eso.

-¿Mh?, ¿en serio?... ¡ah!, es verdad, quien lo dijo fue su amiga Nabooru.

-Creo que si fue la comida caducada –menciona mientras ve una lata que recoge-

-No estoy enferma, ni mucho menos loca… por cierto, ¿Cómo se escaparon ustedes dos? Estoy segura de que les coloque las esposas de amantita.

-Ehm, vera, lo que sucede es que.

-Teníamos una copia de la llave con nosotras.

-Aaaah… ya veo –comienza a levantarse-

-Pero ya no somos sus enemigos, Sabia Dureehi…

-Es verdad, créanos… considere esto, si teníamos las llaves…

-¿Por que no escapamos o hicimos algo cuando pudimos…?

-La muchacha esta de pie y les ve detenidamente-… bien, si así son las cosas, les creeré… -dice sonriendo para después verles de una manera un tanto aterradora- pero… si alguna vez nos traicionan… no se los perdonare, ¿de acuerdo? –vuelve a sonreír-

-Las dos mujeres asienten de una manera apresurada- así lo haremos, lo haremos, no se preocupe, Sabia Dureehi.

-Y ahora… la explicación.

-¿Sabia…? –comenta la mitad del grupo-

-¿Dureehi?

Termina de comentar la otra mitad mientras le ven con una gran duda en sus rostros, ya que nada de lo que esta pasando tiene sentido para ellos, repentinamente, Nabooru vuelve a colocarse en su posición de hace unos momentos mientras les mira sus rostros y parece algo divertida con la reacción que tienen.

-Esto es muy nuevo para ustedes, ¿verdad? –le siguen viendo dudosamente- no se preocupen, se acostumbraran rápido… al menos eso creo… ejem, bien, como verán, ellas me dicen Sabia Dureehi, ¿alguien sabe por que?

-¿Por qué se trata de una broma?

-No, Epona, de seguro es una especie de explicación del profesor Darunia.

-Lamento decirte, Saria, que no es así, estoy igual de confundidos que ustedes.

-Parece ser que no entienden…

-Nada de lo que esta sucediendo…

-Así parece… en ese caso –da un chasquido con sus dedos- se los mostrare de una manera mas detallada… aparece, espíritu del cuerpo en el que resido.

En cuanto termina, un brillo dorado le rodea mientras salen pequeños destellos desde su cabeza, todos los presentes le miran asombrados para después asustarse un poco al ver que de encima de ella comienza salir una imagen de ella, la cual va con los ojos cerrados y el cabello largo, así como la ropa que lleva en esos momentos. Luego de salir por completo el cuerpo de ella, flota lentamente hasta colocarse sentada con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de ella, todos miran sorprendidos lo que acaba de suceder, excepto por un par de personas, quien le miran como si lo que acabase de suceder fuera lo mas común del mundo.

-A-a-ah, ¿sucedió lo que acabo de ver? –dice Ruto-

-A-así parece… -Epona-

-Oye, hermana, esto podría llamarse.

-Algún tipo de desprendimiento… si

-No –les dice con ojos estrecho la Sabia- no es nada de eso, esto es mas bien la manifestación etérea del espíritu del cuerpo en el que resido, en otras palabras, ella acaba de salir de su cuerpo para que este sea poseído por mi, Dureehi.

-¿¡Entonces eres un espíritu maligno!? –menciona el grupo entero mientras colocan alguna especie de señal frente a ella para intentar protegerse-

-¡Soy la Sabia del espíritu, la gran ladrona de la justicia, Dureehi!, ¡no un espíritu maligno! ¿¡que nadie sabe ya de mi!?

-¿Eh? ¿Dureehi? –dice el profesor para luego comenzar a pensar en algo-

-Bueno, es un nombre antiguo, pero si lo traducen al idioma de estos momentos, es Nabooru –los muchachos entonces ahora le miran con ojos estrechos-

-Siii… claro.

-¡Hablo con la verdad! –en esos momentos es cuando la figura que salio de Nabooru comienza por abrir sus ojos- ah, veo que ya estas despertando, ¿podrías decirles a ellos que es lo que sucede?

-¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!! ¡¡Acabo de morir!! ¡¡no, diosas, todavía quiero hacer más cosas, quiero festejar todavía mas con Aveil, ir a la universidad, salir con Omar… y dar mi primer beso!!

-Oye, te estas avergonzando frente a todos ellos –menciona la Sabia- compórtate un poco.

-¿Eh? ¿entonces no estoy muerta? –la muchacha a un lado de ella niega- ¿entonces por que me puedo ver? ¿y por que estoy rodeada de este brillo?

-¿Ya olvidaste lo que platicamos cuando me conociste? –Nabooru le ve confundida- ¿ya olvidaste esto? –le muestra el medallón- ¿o a ellas? –señala a sus tías- ¡o recuerda tan siquiera quien soy!

- La muchacha intenta recordar con esfuerzo, hasta que- ¡ah! ¡Ya recordé! ¡Eres la Sabia Duran, la bandida mas buscada por la justicia!

-Si intentas hacerte la graciosa conmigo no esta funcionando ¿sabes? ñnX

-Perdón, lo que pasa es que en ese momento estaba aturdida por lo que paso.

-Es verdad, resististe un hechizo forzado para unir nuevamente el medallón.

-Ehm, disculpen, pero… ¿de que hablan?

-Bien, ejem, comencemos por lo primero, las presentaciones, yo soy una de las primeras Sabias que existieron hace muchos tiempo en el antiguo Hyrule, me llamo Dureehi, soy la Sabia del espíritu y desde ahora residiré en el cuerpo de ella –señala a Nabooru- ahora bien, preguntas?

-Ehm… ¿preguntas?... pero si son muchas –dice en voz baja, Zelda a Link, el cual asiente-

-¿En verdad crees que sea una Sabia, hermana? –toca decir de igual manera a Epona-

-No lo se –es su respuesta-

-Bien, entonces dinos, ¿que es lo que esta ocurriendo, quienes son ellos y por que resides en el cuerpo de ella?

-Hum… será algo complicado, Saria, pero lo intentare.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Cómo se tu nombre? Pues es lógico, después de todo… resido en el cuerpo de tu amiga, es lógico que sepa tu nombre.

-Ha, ¿en serio?

-Si, al igual que se que compiten en carreras junto con Epona y que una vez se pelearon en la primaria, por que creíste que ella se comió un dulce que dejaste sobre tu banco cuando fuiste a preguntarle a una amiga algo… ¿suficiente información para que me creas?

-Si… eso creo –mira dudosa y algo sorprendida por lo que acaba de contestarle- al menos por el momento, pero de todas maneras, contesta las preguntas que te acabo de hacer.

-Bien, esas preguntas. Lo que sucede es que he sido despertada por ellos –señala al trío- con la ayuda de ellas –señala a las mujeres, quienes están con la cabeza baja y mirada culpable- mediante un hechizo el cual necesita de ciertos requerimientos para hacerse, es del tipo forzado, ya que obliga a la persona que se le aplica a que este lo haga de manera involuntaria y a causa de ello, si me separo de este medallón, Nabooru morirá –los muchachos guardan silencio ante lo que acaban de escuchar- ellos son seguidores y sirvientes de alguien que combatí hace mucho tiempo, su nombre… no lo puedo mencionar, ya que no quisiera involucrarlos mas de lo que están. En cuanto a por esos dos se parecen a ellos, es por que se podría decir que fueron sacados de sus sombras para servirle, llámenlo coincidencia o lo que quieran, no se preocupen, en un tiempo desaparecerán.

-He, he, he, he… que mentirosa eres, Sabia Dureehi… no, mejor dicho… Nabooru –se deja escuchar una voz masculina que parece provenir de ninguna parte- vamos, por que no les cuentas la verdad completa, ¿quienes son en realidad? ¿por que están aquí? ¿Quiénes son esas dos personas? Por que lo sabes ¿verdad?... claro que lo sabes seria un insulto que no lo supieras.

-¡¿Quién eres… muéstrate!? –dice mientras ella y los demás buscan la persona que esta hablando-

-Disculpa por no mostrarme primero, ¿donde están mis modales?

Una serie de pasos se comienzan entonces a escuchar, se oyen metálicos, junto con el ruido de mas metal, se acercan poco a poco al lugar, todos se ponen atentos a su alrededor. Es entonces que Malon nota algo en unas plantas que están cerca de donde ellos, llamándoles la atención al resto del grupo para que vean un sendero que se esta formando poco a poco de una manera extraña.

Las plantas comienzan a morir sin ninguna razón, de una manera imposible, comienzan a decaer, perder color, pétalos, tono y a lo ultimo, romperse su tallo para caer muertas, un humo color blanco entonces comienza a emanar del suelo como si alguien diese pisadas en una superficie con polvo, unos cuantos metros antes de llegar hasta ellos, una columna de humo se levanta de la nada, de ella entonces comienza aparecer una figura, las sombras que se forman en el humo, delatan que se trata de una persona con formas extrañas, al salir la persona de la cortina que le cubre, su respuesta es contestada, lleva puesta una armadura que cubre prácticamente todo su cuerpo, a excepción de su boca y ojos, aunque, hay tres aberturas en este lugar, para sus ojos y su frente… ¿quizás?

El extraño se detiene frente a ellos y les ve con una sonrisa que se podría decir burlona, mide dos metros, su armadura tiene una serie de detalles, de entre las que destacan la especie de falda que cubre sus piernas, el cuello alto, el pico que sobre sale en su casco y el símbolo que tiene sobre su pecho, no se le ve el color de ojos, cabello o algún otro rasgo que pudiera ayudar a describirlo, solo su sonrisa en lo único libre y lo que les provoca escalofríos a algunos de los que le miran.

-Encantado de conocerla por fin, Sabia Nabooru, mi nombre es Onox –mientras se inclina y hace una especie de reverencia formal- ¿como se encuentra el día de hoy?

-Muy bien, gracias, pero no po ustedes, ¿saben?

-Mis mas sinceras disculpas por lo que han hecho estos jovencitos, vera, es muy difícil tratar con los jóvenes de hoy día.

-Ya lo creo, ahora –toma una de las espadas que tenia la noche anterior y comienza avanzar- dime, que clase de asuntos tienes aquí… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? –mientras se detiene frente al nuevo personaje que acaba de aparecer-

-Onox, Sabia y mi asunto es el de venir a traer a estos niños, los cuales parece que estarán castigados por un tiempo en su habitación mientras piensan el daño que han causado.

-Me parece justo, pero, temo que no podré dejarte hacerlo –desenfunda su espada para apuntar con ella- después de lo que han hecho, creo que seré yo quien les de su castigo.

-Lo lamento, Sabia, pero tengo ordenes, así que, con su permiso.

-Nos retiramos

Dice una nueva voz, en esta ocasión es femenina, proviniendo de donde esta el trío de muchachos, al voltear, pueden ver a una extraña mujer de piel grisácea clara; mide 1.80; viste de una manera igualmente de extraña, lleva una falda larga con placas de metal a los costados, colocada a la cintura, dejándose ver su abdomen y cubriéndole hasta los pies; una especie de top con unas hombreras con mangas largas, algo exageradas en tamaño y con el mismo símbolo que lleva Onox en el pecho en ambas; unas coderas puntiagudas con una pedazo de tela adherida a las puntas; un gran fleco que cae dejándole medio rostro cubierto, su cabello parece pelirrojo por lo que se deja ver, así como sus ojos son de un color dorado claro, hermoso, pero con una mirada de malicia y descaro que le quitan ese encanto.

-¿¡Quien eres tu!?

-Ah, lo siento, Sabia, pero a mi no me gustan las presentaciones tan formales, Veran, ese es mi nombre… procura recordarlo cuando nos volvamos a ver –menciona mientras se desvanece-

-Con su permiso, Sabia –dice el hombre dando media vuelta y comenzando a retirarse-

-¡Aguarda! –el se detiene-

-Que es lo que tienen planeado hacer ahora que he despertado.

-Voltea un poco su rostro- nada… al menos por el momento, que tengan un buen viaje.

La columna de humo que hizo aparecer al hombre, ahora lo hace desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastros, mas que el camino marchito que hizo cuando apareció. Los jóvenes miran entonces con un poco de alivio, dejando salir también un suspiro por que no paso a mayores el evento que acaba de ocurrir, mas la Sabia parece algo preocupada por lo que sucedió, decidiendo entonces guardar su espada para dirigirse al grupo, quienes le ven con dudas.

-¿Qué quiso decir el que nos haz mentido?

-Zelda, tiene razón, dinos –le pide Link-

-Mira a un lado para bajar su cabeza-… esta bien, quieren saber todo lo que sucede, ¿verdad? –los presentes asiente-… bien, esto es la verdad… los que estamos aquí presentes somos las reencarnaciones de personas que vivieron hace mucho, en la época cuando todavía existía magia y las diosas veían sobre nosotros desde un templo a través de las tres fuerzas, las personas que acaban de irse son algunos de los villanos que el héroe de las leyendas combatió en algún momento a lo largo de sus varias reencarnaciones, ellos no tienen mucho que aparecieron en esta época, pero tal parece que ya se acostumbraron a ella y planean algo, no se lo que sea, pero parece que será lo mismo que hace muchos siglos, tomar el control de Hyrule.

-Estas loca –mencionan todos los muchachos mientras se alejan del lugar donde estaban-

-¡Pero es la verdad!... ¡¿acaso no querían eso?!

-Déjalos –una mano toca su hombro- no pueden asimilar tan pronto lo que acabas de decirles.

-Impa tiene razón, Nabooru –mira hacia su derecha para ver al profesor- para ellos es demasiado lo que acabas de decirles.

-Pero si solo hable un poco.

-Lo sabemos, pero, tienes que pensar, son muchachos que no pasan de los 16 años, tu ya casi cumples los 18, es mas fácil para ti –menciona la mujer de cabellera plateada- ¿no es así, Nabooru?

–La forma espiritual asiente- además, de eso, me esta pasando, así que no puedo negarlo tanto como ellos.

-Toma en cuenta que han tenido una vida normal hasta el momento, no están preparados para saber que son parte de una guerra que sucedió hace siglos y que tal vez volverá a pasar, pero no te preocupes, sus dudas los harán ver la realidad de las cosas.

-Espero tengan razón… pues creo que no tenemos un año como la primera vez.

-¿Tan mal es la situación?

-Koume, Kotake –al oír estas palabras de la Sabia las dos mujeres se acercan- ¿podrían decirnos todo sobre las tres nuevas personas que han aparecido?

-¿Hablas de Onox…?

-¿Veran y Dark Zelda?

-Si

-¿No quieres saber nada sobre Sheik?

-No hay necesidad, de eso, me encargo yo.

-Ah de ser difícil para ti, Impa.

-No tanto como crees, Darunia.

-Entonces, dejemos que ellos sigan revisando el interior del templo, para entretenerlos de alguna manera en otra cosa, nosotros nos encargaremos de las estrategias –indica la presente Sabia-

-Bien –aceptan los presentes-

-Ehm… ¿Nabooru?

-¿Si, que pasa, Darunia?

-Tu también tienes que estar con ellos.

-¿Eh?... ¡¿queeeeeeé!? ¿¡por que debería de acompañarlos?! ¡ellos pueden solos, me necesitan mas aquí!

-Nabooru –menciona, Impa de una manera que la mencionada guarda silencio- hazlo… por favor.

-La Sabia voltea a un lado- esta bien, lo haré… pero después me tendrán que dar todos los detalles.

-Impa sonríe- no te preocupes, hablaremos luego por teléfono –comienza a retirarse, pero- Nabooru… -la mencionada se detiene- deja que la muchacha lo haga, tu descansa.

-Bieeeen, así lo haré… bien, vamos pequeña, te toca trabajar un poco.

-¿Eeeeeehh? Vamos, yo quiero descansar, lo de ayer estuvo me dejo adolorida.

La Sabia no parece hacerle caso, tomando de la mano a la figura de la muchacha, llevándosela a rastras, aunque al ser una figura espiritual esta no pesa y flota un poco, por lo que la muchacha no puede oponerse aun cuando esta lo intenta con todos sus esfuerzos. Viendo como se alejan entre protestas e intercambio de palabras sobre lo que significa fatiga y obligación, los dos adultos, junto con las dos mujeres que hasta hace poco cooperaban con el trío de jóvenes que acaban de ser llevados por Veran y Onox, comienzan a platicar.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Varias horas pasan hasta que finalmente llega la hora de la comida, todos los muchachos que fueron ha seguir con las excavaciones han regresado con los ánimos algo bajos y hambre en sus estómagos, por lo que no traen tantas energías como para preparar algo, afortunadamente, los cuatro adultos que se quedaron charlando en el campamento ya tienen algo preparado para el gusto de los muchachos.

-Huuuummm… jamás creí que la comida instantánea pudiese oler tan bien –comenta Nabooru-

-Luego de lo que hemos encontrado supongo que esto sabrá mejor –dice alegremente Epona-

Ellas dos son las únicas que actúan de manera normal al momento de sentarse a comer. Mientras lo hacen, comentan lo que encontraron de una manera animada, para el resto su forma de actuar es mas bien la de estar pensando sobre algo que les tiene con pendientes e incluso se podría decir que preocupados. Los adultos notan la mirada que tienen los jóvenes, a lo que solo pueden verse entre si y agachar la mirada, intentando pensar en algo para relajar la situación que ocurre en estos momentos.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijeron? –comenta, Zelda, de una manera que apenas y se le oye-

-¿Mh? ¿Sobre que? –le responde, Impa-

-Sobre lo de esta mañana.

Las dos muchachas que hasta el momento hablaban alegremente guardan silencio en el instante que ven al resto de los muchachos bajar las cucharas para después hacer lo mismo con sus cabezas y mirar a sus platos de comida o el suelo.

-Si…

-¿Qué tanto es cierto?

-Todo –contesta en esta ocasión Nabooru- o bien, casi todo, algunas cosas varían si quieres ser exacta.

-¿Qué tan involucradas estamos en todo esto? –pregunta ahora Epona-

-No tanto, al menos no ustedes dos –señala a Epona y Malon-

-¿Eh?... ¡¿por queeeee?! –menciona decepcionada la muchacha-

-Por qué ustedes originalmente fueron conocidas, no se involucraron demasiado en este asunto.

-¿Fuimos conocidas?... a ja, jaaaa, ya veo, entonces fuimos muy famosas.

-Creo que no me explique bien… digamos que solo pasamos un tiempo con ustedes dos, ustedes estaban al cargo de uno de los ranchos que había en el antiguo Hyrule, se llamaba el Rancho Lon Lon.

-¿Rancho Lon Lon? ¿Y por que ese nombre?

-No lo se, pero lo llevaban Malon, su papá y un señor llamado… creo que se llamaba Ingo.

-Ya veo, entonces, el nombre Lon Lon venia de las ultimas letras del nombre de Malon y su papá –menciona Ruto-

-Algunos dicen que así es, pero la verdad no lo se.

-Oye, oye ¿y yo que? ¿Qué hacia yo?

-A… bueno, pues tu eras…

-¿Si? ¿Qué era yo?

-Hum… trabajabas ahí ayudando en las labores del lugar.

-Entonces ¿era una empleada del lugar?

-… Algo por el estilo…

-¿Que hay del resto? ¿Qué tan involucradas estamos en todo esto? –pregunta ahora Saria-

-Demasiado –responde Impa-

-¿Y por que Impa y tu están hablando así? Me marea –dice, Epona-

-Lo que sucede es que ella también es una Sabia.

-¿Una Sabia? ¿Como es eso posible? –Saria-

-Lo que sucede es que se puede ser Sabio de diferentes maneras, algunas son la edad, el medallón –señala el que trae Nabooru colgado- o alguna otra manera.

-Digamos que ella lo hizo de la otra manera –dice ahora Darunia, quien se une a la platica-

-No me diga que usted también profesor –Saria-

-¿Hay alguien mas que sea Sabio? –Link-

-Pues –Impa- como creo que necesitan saberlo, si, hay varios sabios y sabias mas que ya están despiertos, la mayoría ha sido por llegar a cierta edad.

-Sin embargo, lo que importa es despertar algunos de los primeros sabio –Darunia-

-¿Y como sabrán quien deben despertar? Desde mi punto de vista, casi cualquiera puede ser un sabio –Saria-

-Ahí te equivocas, si bien es cierto que ya no existen las primeras seis razas.

-¿Seis razas? –preguntan los muchachos confundidos-

-Es cierto –Impa- ninguno sabe de las seis razas… pongámoslo simple, ¿han escuchado de las historias de monstruos que ha habido por ahí?

-¿El monstruo de las montañas Goron, del lago y las grutas Zora?

-¿Qué tienen que ver en todo esto?

-Pues, Epona, que no son monstruos, ellos son algunos de los sobrevivientes de las seis razas, lo mismo pasa con algunas de las mujeres que viven cerca de las selvas Gerudo y los habitantes de la ciudad de Kakariko.

-No es posible –replica con un tono no convencido y tranquilo- según los registros de fósiles, cuerpos y excavaciones realizados en los lugares arqueológicos de todo Hyrule, no se ha localizado otra raza, la cual pueda apegarse físicamente a alguno de los monstruos descritos en las publicaciones sensacionalistas, además, si acaso pueden entendernos ¿Por qué no han intentado hacer contacto con nosotros?

-Muy simple, por el Convenio Universal.

-¿Que es ese Convenio Universal, Impa? –Saria-

-Darunia, explícalo.

-Si no hay mas remedio… el Convenio Universal se llevo a cabo hace ya casi mil quinientos años, luego de la ultima gran guerra contra el mal. Después de que terminara el conflicto contra los monstruos que se habían levantado para atacar Hyrule y el mundo, se decido realizar una reunión mundial, a ella asistieron reyes y representantes de todas las razas que había en ese entonces en las diferentes regiones del mundo, los Goron, Rito, Zora, Deku, junto con otras mas asistieron a Hyrule. El lugar fue presidido por los sabios, sabias y los oráculos de aquella época, luego de una discusión que duro varios meses, se llego al acuerdo de que todas las razas deberían de esconderse y borrarse el registro de donde estaban o de que existieron, pues algunos de ellos tenían artefactos muy peligrosos, como el caso del oráculo de los tiempos, quien posee el arpa de las eras y con la cual se puede viajar por el tiempo, ¿se imaginan lo que sucedería si este artefacto llegase a caer en malas manos?

-El caos –Nabooru- eliminación o conquista total del mundo se llevaría cabo, pues solamente se tiene que regresar al pasado para prevenir o cambiar algún aspecto de el, con eso, cualquiera posibilidad se volvería realidad.

-Así es, sin embargo, en esa apoca también se decidió que parte de las razas se les designaría alguna tarea, como el caso de los Goron, quienes cuidan la entrada a algunos templos en las montañas, de ahí lo del hombre de las montañas, también, para intentar honrarlos, se les dio nombres a algunas otras parte, como lo acabo de mencionar, Goron y lo que dijeron hace rato, Zora.

-Entonces –Zelda- el bosque Kokiri y las selvas Gerudo…

-También son nombres de las antiguas razas, algunos de ellos vivieron o lo siguen haciendo en esos lugares –Impa-

-¿Y que pasa con el pico Valoo o la isla Komali?

-¿O el paso de las hadas? –Saria-

-Tranquilas, tranquilas, eso lo dejaremos para después, lo que importa es si entendieron lo del Convenio Universal.

-Hum, creo que yo si entendí –responde algo dudoso Link- pero, ¿Por qué la raza Humana no se escondió?

-Por que la raza fue de tal tamaño, que jamás se habría encontrado un lugar ideal para esconderse, solamente las que tenían el tamaño de tribus se ocultaron. Fuera de eso, se nos encargo el cuidado del resto del mundo, junto con las Gerudo, Sheika y la verdadera raza humana.

-¿La verdadera raza humana? ¿Que quiere decir con eso profesor? –Malon-

-¿Que sucede aquí? –Ruto-

-Esta bien, lo explicare –Darunia- lo que sucede es que hace muchos siglos, había cuatro razas que se asemejaban a lo que somos nosotros, pero con sus pequeñas diferencias, claro, la raza Gerudo, Sheika, Hylian y Humana, las cuatro se parecían en muchos aspectos, las cuatro tenían hombres y mujeres, yyy… ya se imaginaran lo que paso, las cuatro razas se mezclaron y henos aquí, los humanos.

-¿Pero, entonces por que el nombre de Humanos? Si obviamente no lo somos, ¿por que no mejor Hylians o Sheikas? –Epona-

-Ah, eso es por que los humanos era la raza que mas sobresalía en cuanto a numero, aun sobre las que ya estaban designadas para cuidar y no se podían ocultar, pero, poco a poco, desaparecieron todas sus características físicas y se convirtieron en nosotros.

-Eso no puede ser, ¿como es posible que si había cuatro razas solamente quedara una de ellas? ¿entonces que paso con las diferentes razas que hay hoy en día?

-Las que hoy conocemos como razas debido al color de la piel no son mas que resultado de lo ya escrito sobre la genética y evolución, Ruto, eso paso, tal parece que nuestra raza tenia mas genes dominantes que recesivos, al menos en la mayoría de los casos y en el aspecto de las orejas.

-¿Las orejas, que tienen que ver en todo esto?

-¿Han notado como algunas personas tienen el lóbulo de sus orejas separadas y otras juntas? –todos los presentes asienten- pues esa es la mejor prueba de que hubo alguna vez otra raza, claro, además del color de ojos, piel y cabello.

-Los humanos –Impa- tenían orejas un poco mas pequeñas y sin punta, que las que tenemos nosotros ahora, en algunos casos, también poseían el lóbulo unido o libre, como ocurre hoy en día, los Hylians no poseían lóbulo… bueno, no alguno que se pueda reconocer como tal y su principal característica, eran las orejas, las cuales eran mas largas que las que poseen hoy en día cualquier persona, mas sin embargo, parece que en la mezcla, adquirimos el tamaño de las orejas de los human, junto con la terminación en punta de los anteriores Hylians.

-Las gerudo por otra parte –interviene Nabooru- poseen cierta característica peculiar, la cual hace que solo puedan tener hijas, los hijos nacen una vez cada cien años, por eso, en algunas familias todas son mujeres.

-¿Y los Sheikas, cual es su característica? –Zelda-

-Su característica principal radica en sus ojos –Explica Impa- lo cuales pueden ver cosas que las personas normales no pueden, por eso en ocasiones hay niños o adultos que ven fantasmas o algo mas, esa es la causa de que algunas personas lleguen a perder la razón, la otra característica, es el físico, ¿han oído de grandes atletas en algunas noticias, verdad? –los muchachos asienten- algunos de ellos se lo deben a que tienen sangre de Sheika… por lo que el dicho, lo llevas en la sangre, no esta tan alejado de ello.

-Woooooh… me hubiera gustado poder ver a todas esas razas, aunque tan siquiera hubiera sido una vez –comenta Epona-

-A mi también –dice Link-

-Ah, lo olvide, hay una raza que también posee la apariencia de humano, pero, ellos no son parte de nuestra mezcla y jamás hubieran podido serlo.

-¿De quien hablas, Impa?

-De los Kokiri, señorita-

-¿Los Kokiri? –preguntan todos los jóvenes al unísono-

-Ah, es verdad, había olvidado mencionar de esos pequeños –dice Darunia- ellos, se podría decir que fueron la quinta raza que se asemejaba a la de los humanos. Eran una pequeña raza pacifica que vivían dentro de los bosques de Hyrule sus características principales eran que poseían la forma de un niño Hylian, jamás envejecían y pasaban el resto de sus vidas en el bosque jugando y al cuidado de un gran árbol, que se llamaba, el Gran árbol Deku.

-Eso suena muy divertido –dice Epona-

-Pasar tus días como un niño, jugando solo en el bosque, me gusta como se oye –Link-

-Pero, esos niños tenían prohibido dejar el bosque, de otra manera, morirían, ese era el precio de la infancia y al parecer, vida eterna.

-¿Como era que morían?

-Ni yo mismo se los detalles de eso, Zelda, pero así era.

-¿…… Había alguna otra raza que sufriera de algo como esto?

-Si, los Goron no podían estar cerca del agua y los Zora muy alejado del agua, pero, había sus excepciones. Pero bien, nos hemos desviado del tema, ¿entendieron lo del Convenio Universal?

-Siiii –dicen los jóvenes que se les explico como si fueran niños de primaria-

-Pero, yo tengo una duda –Link-

-¿Cuál?

-Si se supone que nuestra raza debía cuidar del mundo, ¿como es que todo esto esta pasando y nadie se ha enterado de nada o ha comenzado ha hacer algo?

-Simple, dime, Link, ¿que pasa cuando después de mucho tiempo de guerra hay paz?

-La gente se puede tranquilizar y relajar.

-Exacto, los que deberían estar alertas, también lo hicieron, un año después de la Guerra Oscura y la reunión del Convenio Universal, todo mundo comenzó a relajarse. Dos siglos después, ya nadie recordaba lo que sucedió, todavía existían las cuatro razas, pero la nuestra ya estaba ganando terreno. Quinientos años mas tarde, la magia comenzó a sucumbir ante la tecnología, quien le ganaba por su sencillez y sin la necesidad de realizar tanto esfuerzo. Así, sucesivamente, todo lo que sucedió siglos atrás, comenzó a desaparecer, perderse y olvidarse, la escritura ya se había inventado, pero los humanos queremos sencillez, así que reinventamos la escritura y lo anteriormente escrito, se quemo, con eso, todo registro de continentes, lugares, lenguas, personas, tradiciones, guardianes y mas, se borraron de la historia. Las culturas entonces comenzaron a desarrollarse por su propia cuenta, por lo cual algunas avanzaban mas que otras y cuando se volvieron a descubrir las unas a las otras, las avanzadas, que no sabían de las que acababan de volver a encontrar, los destruyeron. Poco a poco, se tomo el rumbo que conocemos. En tan solo mil quinientos años creemos que avanzamos de una manera enorme, mas les puedo asegurar que retrocedimos un poco con ello, nos relajamos y con ellos se perdieron muchas cosas, pero, para nuestra suerte, los Sabios, Sabias y Oráculos, permanecieron siempre alertas y moldeando el curso de la historia poco a poco, el impacto no fue mayor de lo que la historia cuenta.

-No sabia nada de ello.

-Lo que puede pasar si olvidamos el pasado –Zelda-

-Lo que pasa cuando buscamos la sencillez de la vida –Ruto-

-Cuando destruimos algo que consideramos viejo y obsoleto –Malon-

-Lo que llega a pasar cuando en vez de intentar comprender algo nuevo o que descubrimos, lo ignoramos y lo borramos –Epona-

-Tranquilos, ya no es culpa de nadie, lo que paso, paso, ahora, debemos evitar que pase algo más, que dicen, ¿nos pueden ayudar con esto?

-Yo acepto, para que la historia siga su curso y que nada peor suceda –dice Link mientras muestra su pulgar-

-Estoy dentro, quiero una vida pacifica y sin preocupaciones para el resto –mientras, Ruto hace un saludo militar, pero con dos dedos-

-Cuenten conmigo –afirmando con la cabeza Zelda-

-No se si les ayude en algo, pero adelante –haciendo señal de la victoria con sus dos manos, Epona-

-No te puedo dejar a ti sola, yo también quiero ayudar en algo –Malon-

-Hum… ya se acabaron las cosas que uno puede decir… en fin, ayudare –Saria-

El grupo parece sonreír un poco y relajarse, con lo cual comienzan nuevamente la comida pendiente de una manera mas amena. Sin embargo, no sospechan de unos visitantes extraños que están alejados de su posición y que avanzan por un desagüe, son las mismas personas que estaban en el museo y que en esta ocasión van vistiendo capas que les cubren cuerpos y cabeza.

-¿Cuando falta que sigamos avanzando? El olor de esta alcantarilla es insoportable.

-Creí que resistirías mas.

-Si no llamas resistencia a caminar por una alcantarilla por casi seis horas sin quejarse hasta el momento, entonces no se que será.

-Perdón, pero ya casi llegamos –se detiene- es aquí.

-Ya era hora

El compañero que seguía al otro, avanza hasta quedar al frente y golpea la pared, al hacerlo, una luz roja ilumina el lugar junto con una pequeña explosión que lanza trozos de concreto y ladrillo hacia los lados, levantando una nube de polvo que no tarda en disolverse debido a l húmedo del lugar. Una vez disperso, se deja ver un pasaje frente a ellos, es oscuro y de el sale un aroma de tierra muy desagradable, diferente al de cualquiera, si se le pudiera comparar de alguna manera, pareciera el olor de la muerte cuando esta se enfurece, es un olor desagradable que haría a cualquiera persona huir en ese instante, mas las personas frente al pasaje solamente estrechan los ojos para luego comenzar avanzar, cubriéndose el rostro con unos trozos de tela.

-Este lugar es mas desagradable que las alcantarillas –extiende su mano y una esfera de luz se forma para iluminar el lugar entero-

-Ciertamente, pero esto será rápido, saldremos de aquí en menos de 10 minutos.

En ese lugar, a pesar de estar iluminado por la esfera de luz que crearon los individuos, no puede verse pared o algo, todo es oscuro, el borde de la entrada, junto con la pared enfrente de ellos es lo único que se ve, es como si alguien hubiese pegado una imagen en una pared negra, el mismo piso se ve oscuro, no se distinguen bordes o algo que ayude a saber si hay algún agujero o peligro delante de ellos, mas aun a pesar de todo ello, comienzan avanzar sin cautela, de una manera segura que muchos envidiarían al estar frente a un lugar como este.

-¿Por donde? el olor es casi inaguantable.

-Por ahí, tenemos que seguir derecho, habrá trampas, así que se cuidadoso.

-Bien, bien, por cuanto tiempo.

-Por cinco minutos.

-Esto es muy molesto, ¿sabes?

-Si, pro que se le puede hacer, el mapa esta al fondo de este camino.

-¿Estará oculto o tendremos que excavar? ¡rayos odio este olor! Démonos prisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo –ambos comienzan a trotar, hasta que el que lleva la luz y va al frente se detiene- ¿que te pasa? Creí que querías salir pronto de aquí.

Mas el cuerpo de su compañero es elevado por los aires para ser estrellado de espaldas contra el suelo, mostrando así unas heridas en el abdomen, como si de garras se tratasen, lo han atravesado de lado a lado, de repente, se vuelve a elevar, dejando ver unos hilos de sangre que salen por su espalda y que muestran la silueta de las garras que le han atravesado, un segundo después es lanzado como un muñeco de trapo hacia un lado de donde esta la otra persona, rueda un par de metros antes de detenerse, frente a el entonces se escucha un gruñido, al igual que un par de ojos rojos comienzan a verse conforme la luz del muchacho se deshace.

-Hum, te acaban de matar por ser tan descuidado.

-Ca.. cállate –menciona la voz algo adolorida de su compañero- solo por que hayas venido detrás de mi, no significa que no te hubiera pasado lo mismo en mi lugar.

-Supongo que tienes razón ¿y bien? ¿Quieres encargarte?

-¿Para que preguntas algo que sabes? me encargara de esas bestias que acaban de matarme, esto es venganza.

-Adelante.

-Luz de la venganza que iluminas mi camino, desgarra esta débil oscuridad que me rodea, para así, mostrarles la oscuridad de la muerte a quienes se ocultan en ella.

Una potente luz se hace presente, lastimando los ojos a mas de una de las bestias, quienes gruñen y rugen ferozmente mientras intentan cubrir sus ojos, todo lo que les rodea comienza a tomar el color de la tierra mientras algunos huesos comienzan aparecer en el suelo, pared y techo del lugar, dejando así ver también algunas rocas, el aroma aun persistente, pero sin el color negro que les rodeaba, y mostrándoles que están rodeados por completo de bestias, las cuales son todas de un color negro, incluido garras, solo los ojos y los colmillos dejan ver donde esta el rostro, su forma no es fácil de describir, se ven robustas, miden cerca de dos metros, poseen unas orejas largas, un largo hocico parecido al de un lobo, así como pelaje largo en los brazos y puntas de las orejas, dándoles una apariencia de estar sucias, se pueden erguir, mas por lo que pueden ver, caminan en cuatro patas, solo se paran en dos cuando atacan, como si de un oso se tratara.

-Vengan, les daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa, por haberse atrevido a matarme.

Como si pudieran entenderle, se lanzan contra de el, mientras su compañero se eleva por los aires, es entonces que ve como mas de 100 bestias se precipitan sobre su compañero, por lo que decide dirigirse hacia el objetivo que buscan, al llegar hasta el, desciende, observando un viejo cofre sobre un pedestal, esta hecho de madera podrida, por lo que decide romper uno de los lados y así tomar lo que están buscando sin la necesidad de abrirlo, al tomar lo que hay en su interior, lo retira, entonces, nota como varios animales esta sobre su brazo, son venenosos, le pican, de tal manera que parte de la piel de su mano y brazo ya se ha levantado o diluido debido a la potencia del veneno, mas el solo les ve como lo que son, simples insecto, moviendo su mano, los arroja a todos ellos de tal manera que los mata cuando impactan contra el suelo, unos segundos después, su piel comienza a regenerarse, es entonces que una nueva horda de bestias aparece detrás de el para intentar acabar con el, mas vuelve a elevarse y se aleja hacia su compañero, quien en esos momentos esta acabando con las últimos bestias, al ver las que llegan, solo puede mostrar una pequeña sonrisa para lanzarse contra de ellos mientras extiende su mano y una espada aparece en ella, se arroja de manera violenta en medio de las bestias para ser recibido por zarpas y mordiscos que le causan algunos cortes en todo su cuerpo, mas todo el dolo que debería sentir, parece nada, ya que sonríe mientras va acabando con cada bestia que se le pone frente.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

-¿Ya terminaste con todas ellas? –le pregunta tiempo después cuando vuelve su compañero-

-Si –mientras la espada desaparece y una capucha le envuelve- estas bestias son muy fuertes, me alcanzaron a matar 15 veces mas –dice mientras ve a las bestias, algunas de ellas rugen todavía mientras mueren de una manera lenta y dolorosa, tal y como lo prometió el muchacho-, creo que huelen peor mientras mueren que vivas o muertas.

-Recuerda que no queremos que ninguna de esas bestias salga y cause un alboroto, podrían intentar ver lo que estamos queriendo hacer.

-Descuida, acabe con todas, pero por si acaso –una llama negra se forma en su mano derecha- con esto bastara. Fuego de la noche.

Al lanzarla al suelo, comienza a dispersarse por todos los cuerpos que hay, volviéndolos cenizas en cuestión de instantes mientras algunos intentan huir inútilmente de su destino.

-¿Y bien, que haremos con la entrada? Supongo que no podemos dejarla abierta

-Yo me encargare de ello y pondré un nuevo sello, ahora, debemos ir por lo que queremos.

-Finalmente, el medallón.

-……Puede que esto tarde un poco más de lo que creí –viendo el mapa que acaban de adquirir- esto, lleva al cofre y no a la llave.

-Simplemente destruimos la caja cuando la encontremos, no es gran problema.

-Se requeriría el poder de tres dioses para poder hacerlo y dudo que las diosas quieran prestarnos su poder para liberar a nuestra Señora.

-Bien, donde encontramos la llave .

-Voltea el mapa- según esto, la llave esta formada de trozos que esta cuidada por guardianes.

-¿Cuantos y donde?

-Solamente tres, el guardián de los cielos, del agua y de la tierra.

-Valoo, Jabun o Jabu-Jabu y el árbol Deku, ¿verdad?

-No esta vez, ellos son espíritus guardianes, no guardianes nada mas, a los que debemos derrotar para obtener un trozo de la llave, son diferentes, el mismo nombre lo dice.

-Va, solo les tienes que agregar espíritus y ya, es lo mismo.

-No es tan simple, ellos poseen armas que tal vez nos puedan herir y matar –su compañero le mira seriamente- ya que son guardianes designados por as diosas, así que, no creo que hayan puesto simples personas para cuidar de algo tan importante como las llaves para el medallón de nuestra Señora.

-Bien, entonces, tendremos que ser mas cuidadosos de ahora en adelante.

-Así parece

Mientras atraviesan el umbral de la entrada que hicieron, el acompañante que parece mayor dice unas palabras mientras forma figuras en el aire, los cuales se pueden ver como líneas luminosas con cada movimiento que hace, al finalizar, recita otro para formar la pared y uno mas para poner un sello por fuera, este último como precaución de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

-¿A donde primero?

-Según parece, el cofre esta en alguna parte del centro de Hyrule, en una dimensión aparte, los trozos de la llave están en Calatia, Holodrum y Labrynna, todos ellos en dimensiones aparte también.

-Rayos, ¿por que no hacen las cosas mas sencillas?

-La respuesta es obvia.

-¿No podríamos crear unas entradas a esos lugares desde aquí?

-No, pues no sabemos hacia donde exactamente dirigirnos, además, no sabemos ni donde terminaríamos si lo hacemos al azar. Un hechizo de localización tampoco serviría, pues el sello esta hecho por las mismas diosas, todo con tal de evitar donde se encuentra el medallón.

-Bien, entonces vamos hacia el lugar mas cercano.

-Tal parece que es Calatia, en la isla palacio y… debemos apresurarnos, pues el portal se habré con una de las fases de la luna.

-Que hay de los demás.

-Tendremos que esperar, pues el de Holodrum se abre con el solsticio y como estamos en la séptima luna, tendremos que esperar unos meses hasta la doceava. En cuanto a Labrynna se abre con el equinoccio, eso será dentro de un mes, así que también tendremos que esperar.

-¿Tenemos dinero?

-Nos sobra suficiente.

-Bien, entonces, vayamos a Calatia, por el primer fragmento de la llave.

Los dos individuos avanzan nuevamente por el desagüe por el que llegaron, rumbo hacia Calatia por un trozo de llave que abrirá el cofre que buscan.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Y se acabo, espero poder leer en esta ocasión tan siquiera una reseña, pero como se que tal vez no lo reciba, les diré a aquellos que tuvieron curiosidad y llegaron hasta aquí, gracias, se que en momentos la historia flaquea y yo mismo lo se, pues la estoy escribiendo y la verdad no me gusta como esta a veces, tanto que quisiera cancelarla, mas a partir de ahora nos iremos un poco mas rápido y dejaremos un poco de lado la vida común para ir sobre los medallones, ya tengo planeadas varias sorpresas y por cierto, que les pareció la descripción de Nabooru? Ha decir verdad no quería hacerle un cambio de ropa ni nada, pero me gusto la idea luego de ver ciertos dibujos, si se quieren dar una idea, denme un reseña y en el siguiente episodio les daré los enlaces para las imágenes en que me base para realizar esta descripción.

Por cierto, si quieren saber mas o menos como Nabooru mueve el hacha que adquirió, vean el anime Soul Eater, que la verdad esta muy bueno, esa es mi recomendación en anime también.

Consejo de la vida, no le presten dinero a alguien que tiene fama de que no regresa ni un quinto, no sean tan bondadosos, ni confiados con ellos y si les pide mil pesos, menos aun.

Y nadie ha respondido sobre la broma que realizaron sobre la supuesta película de Zelda, creo que todo mundo entonces se la creyó y sigue diciendo que es verdad y yo les digo.. (tomo aire) NO ES VERDAAAAAAD!!

Y bien me retiro, por cierto, por que todo mundo reprueba el cuarto semestre de ingles si es tan fácil? (llega una persona parecida a mi y me golpea) ejem, no me hagan caso, la verdad es que si es muy difícil, mas por que tienes que saber que poner en los exámenes y repasar, por cierto, yo soy sinceridad, el es presunción (señala al que esta todavía en el piso) no le hagan caso a presunción, el es siempre de esa manera.

-Oye tonto, que crees que haces?

-Nos vemos en otra ocasión, cuídense y si no es mucha molestia, dejen una reseña.

-Humildad!! Ese lugar es mio!!

-Cuídense.


	9. Historias y planes

Crónicas de Hyrule capitulo 9

FINALMENTE TERMINE!!... bueno, como siempre este es simplemente una historia que idee como simple distracción, no poseo los derechos de ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes…… tal vez uno que otro, pero los demás son marcas registradas, así que disfruten de la historia. Y disculpen de los errores de hortoqraphia

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

¡Haaaaaah!, que día tan maravilloso esta haciendo en Hyrule, es fresco y agradable, no cabe duda de que el verano ha llegado. Las aves cantan y van de aquí para haya cantando, buscando parejas, construyendo nidos y buscando alimentos para las crías que acaban de nacer, dando en el proceso de sus actividades un espectáculo que cualquiera pueda disfrutar y admirar. Que tranquilidad, el aire es fresco y huele a hierva recién cortada, el sol es gentil, pero caluroso con todos, tal como debe de ser en verano. La brisa que corre por todas partes es refrescante, reconfortante y agradable. En algunas partes de la ciudad el aire esta inundado con el aroma de la carne asándose, denotando que es la época de las parrilladas. Los niños corren alegres, despreocupados y contentos de que las clases hayan terminado. Sip, la vida en Hyrule es hermosa. ¿Pero?… ¿donde esta Link y compañía?, pues no se, eso es lo que quiero averiguar, pues los perdí de vista cuando llegaron de las Selvas Gerudo.

-¡Liiiiink!... ¡levántate y ven a desayunar!

Es lo que dice una mujer de 1.65. Viste una falda azul clara, con una blusa blanca con mangas que le llegan hasta la mitad del antebrazo y un delantal encima. Tiene piel clara. Su cabello es color castaño oscuro, llegándole a los hombros, lo lleva amarrado en una coleta baja, con algunos cabellos al frente mientras sigue caminando de un lado para otro. Sus ojos son verdes. Mientras llama a Link, se le puede ver una expresión de atareada y contenta. Su nombre, es Adel Muto, tiene 35 años, es la madre de Link y Aryll y es la esposa de Len Emiru.

-¡Leeen!, ¿¡podrías ir a despertar a Link!?, ya son casi las 10!

-Saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla en su cabeza- ¡Esta bien, ahora voy! –avanza por el pequeño corredor hasta que se detiene, se cruza de brazos y comienza a pensar- ¡cariño! –se dirige a las escaleras y se asomas por ellas- ¿¡estas ahí Adel!?

-¿Qué sucede? –aparece con un traste en su mano derecha y una batidora en la izquierda-

-¿A que hora llego, Link ayer?

-Comienza a pensar con la mano de la batidora cerca de su rostro y mirando hacia arriba- no lo recuerdo bien, pero si fue ya algo tarde… esta bien, lo dejaremos dormir un rato más, pero… se perderá de los hot cakes que acabo de hacer, lastima por él.

Nota personal, en este mundo existen los hot cakes, ¿por que? Pues por que a mi me encantan, además de que los acabo de comer y seria casi una tortura que no existieran, ¿no lo creen? Y volvemos a la historia.

-Se oye abrir una puerta y correr por el pasillo para ver por las escaleras- ¿dijiste hot cakes?

-La mujer sonríe- si y traje miel de maple y vainilla para untarles.

-El muchacho solamente sonríe mientras comienza a saborear- enseguida bajo… no se vayan a comer mi parte.

-Con una cara de pesar- lo hubieras dejado dormir un poco más, Adel.

-Lo se, pero si los dejo con la comida preparada me sentiría mal –toma una pose dramática mientras todo su alrededor se oscurece y hay una luz sobre de ella- pues tendrían que comerla fría y eso diría que soy una mala madre, además ¿que acaso no las mañanas de vacaciones son un momento familiar para convivir?

-Con una pequeña gota en su rostro- eeeh… si, esta bien, enseguida bajo, solamente me arreglo un poco.

-Sonríe nuevamente- muy bien, te espero… por cierto, ¿puedes despertar también a Aryll?

-Si –contesta retirándose-

Minutos más tarde, la familia Emiru se encuentra sentada en la mesa disfrutando del desayuno preparado, aun a pesar de ser algo tarde, no deja de ser un agradable desayuno. La comida es deliciosa, hay jugo de naranja, mermelada de fresa, jarabe de vainilla, de maple y una barra de mantequilla para untar. Link disfruta de una taza de leche, al igual que su hermana, mientras que su padre disfruta de una taza de café, por otro lado, su madre disfruta de una taza de café con leche.

-Mmmmh, delicioso, mamá

Es lo que dice una muchacha de 13 años, tiene piel clara, mide 1.39, es de piel clara, cabello rubio oscuro atado en una coleta y que le llega hasta la base del cuello, ojos azules alegres e infantiles, al igual que alguno de sus rasgos físicos. Su nombre es Aryll Emiru y esta por iniciar el segundo año de secundaria.

-¡Suelta eso, es mío!

-No veo tu nombre en el

-Claro que si lo tiene.

-¿En serio? ¿Donde? –comienza a buscar en la superficie-

-Aquí –ella lo toma cuando Link esta desprevenido y se lo come de un bocado- mmmmh, que rico –ya más feliz y satisfecha-

-Se queda sorprendido por el truco en que cayo- ¡ese era mío!

-Calmado, hice más –mientras saca un plato enorme de hot cakes- coman hasta hartarse.

-¿De… de donde salieron tantos hot cakes? –con una pequeña gota y cara de sorprendido-

-Olvide decírtelo, compre 5 cajas las semana pasada y como hoy tengo tiempo libre, decidí hacerlos todos de una vez.

Menciona la señora con una leve risita. Mientras que los ojos de Aryll y de Link se iluminan para después comenzar a devorar el plato que tienen frente a ellos… y si, creo que esa es la palabra que mejor describe este momento ¿o como llaman el comer un hot cake por bocado?

Pero mientras en la casa Emiru todo esta tranquilo, en otra parte, en la ciudad de Hyrule, no sucede lo mismo, ya que se esta llevando a cabo una batalla entre dos muchachas. Es una batalla encarnizada, sin cuartel ni donde se tomen prisioneros. Los objetos que se encuentran en la habitación salen volando por todas partes mientras corren de un lado a otro intentando ganarse la una a la otra. Es entonces que en un instante ambas se dirigen hacia una mesa en la que hay un par de cubiertos y los toman para comenzar a manejarlos como armas para nuevamente combatir. Manejan los cuchillos como si se trataran de poderosas e invencibles espadas. Ambas hacen despliegue de gran habilidad mientras intentan quedarse con el ansiado premio que esta frente a ellas.

-Haz mejorado bastante, princesita.

-Nada mal, ¿verdad?

-He estado esperando por tres días para poder enfrentarme a ti y veo que no me haz decepcionado.

-Hum, si no mal recuerdo, eras más hábil la ultima vez que nos vimos, ¿que te ha pasado? ¿acaso haz engordado?

-¡Eh! ¿¡como te atreves a decir eso!? ¿¡Acaso haz olvidado que el peso es algo importante en las mujeres!? ¡Sólo por eso, te acabare y te dejare ver como me llevo ese preciado tesoro tuyo!

Ambas se separan de modo que la última chica que hablo comience a correr hacia la mesa donde se encuentra una charola y encima de ella el tan ansiado premio. Parece que ganara, pero en el último momento, la muchacha dejada atrás salta y se aferra a la cintura de la otra, por lo que ambas caen estrepitosamente al piso alfombrado, lo cual no les causa tanto daño y comienzan a forcejear por liberarse la una de la otra.

-¡Ese trozo de panque es mío!

-¡Olvídalo, Zelda, es mío, además, tú ya te comiste dos!

-¡Tú también hiciste lo mismo, Tetra!

-¡No es cierto! ¡además! ¡es de educación que el anfitrión seda el último pedazo de comida al huésped!

-¿¡En donde dice eso!?

-¡En cualquier libro de buenos modales!

-¡A mi no me interesan ese tipo de libros!

Mientras continúan forcejeando por el… trozo de panque… una nueva persona entra a la habitación de Zelda, si, el lugar donde se encuentran es la casa Nohansen. Se trata de Impa, la cual se queda asombrada en su sitio por unos instantes, al ver como esta el lugar y luego observa a las dos chicas que siguen forcejeando aun en su presencia.

-Ejem.

Hace como si se estuviera aclarando la garganta sin recibir respuesta, lo intenta nuevamente con más fuerza, pero sin resultados, por lo que busca la razón del problema y lo encuentra sin mucho esfuerzo, en este caso, el dicho "en charola de plata" se puede aplicar aquí. Se trata de una rebanada de panque de vainilla, el cual cabe destacar es recién hecho en casa, de buen tamaño y de imagen apetecible. Se dirige hacia el para tomarlo, lo cual llama inmediatamente la atención de ambas chicas y se decide a comerlo, por lo cual las chicas corren para detenerla, pero demasiado tarde, Impa se lo come de un bocado.

-La ultima rebanadaaaaaah –dicen tristes y con lagrimas en sus ojos-

-Ya veo por que peleaban, estaba delicioso, ¿mh?

Voltea ver a las muchachas, las cuales están en cuclillas, cabizbajas, con auras negras a su alrededor y tristes mientras hacen círculos en el suelo con sus dedos índices.

-La ultima rebanadaaaaah.

-Da una sonrisa con una pequeña gota de sudor en su mejilla- eh, tranquilas, tenemos más de donde salio esa.

-¿¡En serio!?

-"_Se recuperan demasiado rápido"_ –asiente- por cierto, sus padres me mandaron a decirles si quieren acompañarlos en un viaje al Lago Promesa.

-Heeeeee, yo me apunto, ¿que dices Zelda? Salgamos un rato.

-Emh, no se… ¿podría invitar algunos amigos a ir?

-La otra muchacha pone entonces una mirada picara- ¿invitaras también a Link? ¿acaso quieres pasar un tiempo a solas con él?

-Se voltea a mirarla algo sonrojada y molesta- no es verdad, sólo quiero estar en compañía de mis amigos y divertirme, además, son vacaciones –regresándole la mirada- y creo que, eres tú quien quiere volver a verlo, ¿verdad?

-Algo sonrojada pero tranquila- por supuesto que si, ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi y me gustaría saludarlo, además, quisiera platicar un rato con él, para ver como le ha ido –le guiña un ojo-

-Eh, bueno, si es así, se los comunicare a sus padres, si me disculpan, me retiro –inclinándose un poco a modo de respeto-

-Impa.

-Dígame señorita.

-¿Podrías decirle a alguien que nos traigan más rebanadas de panque?

-Enseguida… ¿se les ofrece algo más?

-Un poco de te para mi por favor.

-Claro, señorita Tetra ¿Y para usted señorita?

-Un taza de te.

-En un momento mandare a alguien con sus pedidos _"y creo que tendré que llamar al equipo de limpieza para que vengan arreglar la habitación después" _–se dice a si misma mientras sale al pasillo-

-Una vez que Impa se ha retirado de la habitación- vamos se sincera, quieres ver a Link, admítelo –le rodea el cuello con su brazo izquierdo y con el dedo índice de su otra mano, comienza a tocarle la mejilla a manera de molestarla- no tiene nada de malo.

-Con una cara de reproche- no es verdad.

-Si, anda, admítelo.

-Que nooooh y ya déjame, anda suéltame –forzándola a que la deje de abrazar-

-No quiero –dice alegremente- anda admítelo, vamos.

-No tiene relación lo que tú dices con lo que yo quiero.

-Vamos, no seas tan testaruda, o tendré que torturarte para hacer que me digas la verdad.

-¡Pero si te la estoy diciendo!.

La discusión se escucha hasta el pasillo, aunque poco a poco, el sonido va disminuyendo hasta desaparecer, o al menos, eso es desde el punto de vista de Impa, quien se ha alejado lo suficiente como para dejar de escuchar lo que el par de muchachas están hablando.

Instantes después, Impa llega hasta una de las varias salas para recibir huéspedes que hay en la casa. En ella se encuentran los padres de Zelda y la que llamaron Tetra.

Los primeros van vestidos de una manera simple y cómoda. La señora es de unos 32 años, mide 1.68. Posee una tez clara, un poco más oscura que su hija debido a los viajes que realiza y su exposición al sol. Tiene cabello rubio claro que le llega a los hombros y esta sujeto por una diadema. Sus ojos son marrón oscuro, los cuales tienen una mirada gentil y alegre. Su nombre es Sellen Sumer, aunque una vez casada, se cambio a Nohansen. Hablando del esposo, él tiene 40 años, aunque se ve de 38, mide 1.71. Es de tez morena clara. Su cabello es corto de color castaño oscuro arreglado hacia atrás y ojos azules, los cuales poseen una mirada fuerte, pero amable. Su nombre es Daphnes Nohansen. Ambos son una pareja feliz, como toda pareja tienen sus momentos de desigualdad o peleas, pero, siempre encuentran la manera de reconciliarse y así han estado por casi 16 años. Sin embargo, en un principio debieron enfrentar muchos obstáculos, como el hecho de la diferencia de edades, el cual desato una discusión entre ambas familias, pues Sellen tenia 16 y Daphnes 24, además de eso, el hecho de que Sellen quedo embarazada a los 17, imposibilitándole volver a la preparatoria y la entrada a la universidad debido a que Zelda nacería dentro de poco. El estatus social, el cual todavía era muy importante hace 16 años y siendo ambos de diferentes niveles sociales, eso fue muy mal visto, por lo que decidieron fugarse para poder casarse y regresaron 4 años después debido a la petición de la familia de Daphnes, quienes ya no podían seguir administrando la compañía debido a problemas de salud que surgieron. Tras una charla y acuerdo, paso a ser el dueño y así ambos se han encargado de las importaciones y exportaciones desde entonces. Por cierto, otras de las razones que les permitió volver con sus familias y hablarles nuevamente fue Zelda, ya que se preocuparon en parte por su nieta, mas aun así, hay todavía cierta discordia entre ambas familias, por lo que solamente se reúnen en los cumpleaños de su nieta para darle sus regalos, el resto del tiempo, aparentan estar ocupados en ciertos asuntos.

La otra pareja son los padres de Tetra, su madre es una mujer de 37 años, mide 1.65. Posee una tez bronceada. Tiene cabello verde oscuro corto que le llega hasta la mitad de su cuello, lo trae suelto y una parte colocado detrás de sus orejas para descubrir su rostro. Tiene ojos color verde agua, su mirada denota mas que nada tranquilidad. Su nombre es Anya Kashmer y es encargada de las relaciones públicas en la Fundación Nohansen. La persona que esta junto a ella, es su esposo, tiene 37 años, mide 1.72, tez clara. Cabello algo largo color castaño un poco más claro que el de Daphnes, lo tiene arreglado hacia un lado. Tiene ojos azules un poco más oscuros que los de su hermano. Su nombre es Denzel Nohansen, es el hermano menor de Daphnes y es el encargado de la Fundación Nohansen. Ambos se conocen desde que iban en secundaria y se casaron a los 19 años mientras estaban aun en la universidad, para su fortuna ambos eran de familias reconocidas, por lo que ninguna de las dos se altero con el evento. Se casaron dos años antes que Daphnes y Sellen y tuvieron una hija, Tetra. Él se preocupo mucho cuando Daphnes le comento que planeaba hacer, mas todo salio bien, sin embargo, cabe destacar que lo ayudo a espaldas de sus padres cada vez que estaba en alguna clase de aprieto, ya que no sabia como reaccionarían ellos si les llegase a pedir ayuda. Luego del regreso de su hermano, decidió crear la Fundación Nohansen, para lo cual pidió ayuda a Daphnes quien no objeto nada, la fundación acaba de cumplir 10 años.

-Y eso fue lo que paso en aquella ocasión, Anya, ¿recuerdas, hermano?

-¿Por que tenias que contarlo, Denzel? –menciona entra la risa de las dos mujeres que están en el lugar-

-Vamos, Daphnes, los recuerdos son para poder contarlos y recordar –dice para luego comenzar a reír-

-Lo se, Sellen, pero… es algo bochornoso recordarlo.

-Es cierto, ¿ya les conté de la vez que Daphnes comenzó a hablar dormido de comida?

-No, aun no –lo dice con una sonrisa-

-¡Sellen!

-Ejem –hace interrumpiendo una nueva persona-

-Ah, Impa, ¿que dijeron las muchachas? –menciona la mujer sentada al lado de Daphnes-

-Mencionaron que estaban de acuerdo, aunque la señorita Zelda quisiera saber si puede llevar algunos de sus amigos.

-¿Algunos de sus amigos?... es cierto, ya que son vacaciones, es momento de pasar un rato agradable con ellos –se le forma una sonrisa- ¿que dices, querido? ¿podemos invitarlos?

-Creo que no hay problema, podemos hacer más reservaciones.

-Bien, en ese caso ¿que les parece si hacemos una parrillada cuando estemos haya?

-Ah, esa es una buena idea, Anya.

-¿Verdad que si, Sellen?

-Y lo mejor es que no solamente son los amigos de Zelda, ¿verdad, Denzel?

-Así es.

-Entonces esta decidido… ¿a donde vas, Impa? –menciona Sellen-

-Ah, disculpen, pero tengo que mandar a alguien con un pedido que hicieron la señorita Zelda y la señorita Tetra.

-Ya veo, entonces, avísale a Zelda por esa persona que puede invitar a los que quiera, solamente tiene que decirnos cuantos irán –indica el dueño de la casa-

-En seguida.

-Emh, Impa, por haya están las personas encargadas de limpieza.

-Lo que sucede es que la habitación de la señorita necesita un poco de atención –menciona con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos algo estrechos-

-Ya veo… nuestras hijas si que se llevan muy bien en ese caso, ¿verdad Anya?

-Si, no cabe duda que serán muy unidas en el futuro.

Mientras los padres ríen alegres de esto, Impa se retira tranquilamente hacia los cuartos de limpieza para después dirigirse hacia la cocina, dejando así la escena con unas personas emocionadas con la idea de salir en un gran grupo a festejar luego de un tiempo de separación.

Por otro lado, cerca de los bosques, unas jovencitas van corriendo lenta y tranquilamente, al igual que el resto del las locaciones cercanas, es un hermoso día, aunque al estar cerca de los bosques cambia un poco el clima, por lo que ellas están más frescas que las personas que viven en otros lugares.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!

Todo el grupo se voltea a ver por que una de las muchachas que venia de a ultimo comienza a gritar, la razón, es un par de muchachas que van corriendo hasta ya no poder por entre las personas que están frente a ellas, por lo que algunas pierden el equilibrio y terminan por caerse. Una de ellas es morena y de cabello pelirrojo corto, mientras que la otra es semi-bronceada y de cabello castaño también corto.

-¡Ríndete, Saria! ¡Soy más rápida… que tú! ¡¡Aaaaaahhh!! –exclama mientras se adelanta un poco-

-¡Lo único…! ¡que veo… más rápido… es como hablas… Nabooru! ¡¡Haaaaaaaaa!! –dice mientras le da alcance y la rebasa un poco-

Entre ambas, la carrera continua, mientras que las muchachas caídas comienzan a levantarse y ver de quien se trata.

-Au, eso me dolió… -ve hacia el par de muchachas que ya casi no se aprecian bien- tenían que ser Saria y Nabooru ¿Están bien, chicas?

-Un suspiro por parte de otra de las chicas- si, ¿por que no nos sorprende eso?,

-Es por que todas las vacaciones de verano es lo mismo –habla una nueva-

-Y yo que creí que exageraban cuando oí hablar de ellas –exclama una cuarta-

-Tú eres nueva, por eso no sabias nada.

-Volvamos al campamento, después de ver que andan por aquí ya me canse de solamente mirarlas.

-Si, tienes razón, me pregunto ¿Por qué ninguna de ellas se ha unido al equipo de atletismo si son tan veloces?

-Pero lo están, junto con otra chica igual, se llama Epona.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ¿nunca las viste?

-Me acabo de anotar a finales del semestre, pues no sabia que tenia que estar en algún club para puntos extra.

-Es verdad, ella acaba de inscribirse y no veía nuestras practicas… pero créeme cuando te digo que Epona es igual de veloz.

-Oigan, que les parece si vamos por algo de comer.

-Buena idea, ¿alguien trae dinero que me preste?

-Pues yo no traigo mucho.

-No se preocupen, vamos a un lugar donde podemos pedir fiado.

-Ah!, buena idea.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Tú tranquila y veras cuando lleguemos.

-¿Nos vamos?

Mientras este grupo de cuarto se va a buscar el lugar donde desayunas, Saria y Nabooru corren por un tiempo mas, 20 minutos para ser exactos, luego de lo cual se puede ver a ambas chicas tiradas dentro del patio de una casa intentando recuperar el aliento. Estar corriendo así durante una hora es agotador, aun para ellas. Ambas se ven con cara alegre y de satisfacción, no se sabe quien es la ganadora, pero parece que en esta ocasión no les importa demasiado ya que comienzan a reír animadamente.

-Estas dos niñas, parece que ya nunca cambiaran.

-Así parece, cariño

Es lo que un hombre y una mujer dicen sentados en el balcón de la casa en que Saria y Nabooru se encuentran. Él aparenta 38, pero en realidad tiene 40. Es de piel bronceada, cabello café oscuro y ojos vivases de color verde. Viste algo parecido a un uniforme, ya que lo que mas destaca es la camisa que tiene un escudo en su pecho, el cual tienen un pino junto a un oso, encima tiene las siglas G.R.N. y debajo G.P.E.T., en ambos brazos tiene la bandera de Hyrule y en el otro lado del pecho tiene bordado su nombre, el cual es Andre Iriko. La mujer viste de una manera normal acorde al clima veraniego, tiene 39 años aunque aparenta los 35, su piel tiene color aunque es mas bien clara, su cabello es castaño y sus ojos son café claro con una mirada cariñosa y comprensiva, su nombre es Celles Gaelana. Ambos son los padres de Saria, no cabe destacar mucho, mas que su padre es miembro de los guardabosques, por lo que viven cerca de el, gracias a ello no han tenido que pagar renta o algo, además de que las prestaciones son muy buenas, cosas que no cualquiera dejaría pasar. Su madre por otro lado es enfermera en la unidad medica y de rescate que trabaja junto a los guardabosques, ambos se conocieron en un restaurante por casualidad y comenzaron a platicar, después de eso, se vieron nuevamente en la misma unidad donde trabajan hasta ahora. Ambos estuvieron un tiempo divorciados, mas se reconciliaron y se casaron nuevamente. La primera vez fue por lo civil y en esta ocasión por la iglesia.

-Aunque aun no se de donde aprendieron esa forma de comportarse (tomando un sorbo del jugo de naranja que esta sobre la mesa-

-Dejémoslas, creo que es su forma de demostrar su amistad –tomando también un poco de jugo de naranja-

-¿No se lo habrán enseñado Andre y tú, cariño? –les mira molesta-

-¿Como crees, Kemem? –menciona algo nervioso- Andre y yo nunca haríamos algo como eso, ¿verdad?

-Ah, claro, Rem tiene razón, tranquilízate, Kemem.

-¿Es eso cierto, Andre?

Les dice la mujer de manera molesta a los dos hombres. Por cierto, la pareja que esta acompaña a la otra se trata de los padres de Nabooru, ya les presente a la madre, así que en esta ocasión les presentare al padre, él es de 36 años, mide 1.71, posee una tez morena clara. Su cabello es negro corto arreglado hacia atrás. Sus ojos son negros con una mirada tranquila. Su nombre es Rem Odur. Ambos visten de una manera fresca. Como historia les diré que ambos estudiaron parte de la universidad, mas tuvieron que dejarla para poder cuidar de su hija, volviéndose así trabajadores de medio tiempo en algunas ocasiones, mas sin embargo, todo marcho bien de alguna manera y ahora viven tranquilos, gracias también al apoyo de Koume y Kotake, quienes tomaron cierto papel en el cuidado de Nabooru y en la ayuda monetaria cuando lo necesitaban. Hasta hace no más de 5 años, aun tenían que trabajar ambos en dos lugares, mas ahora, sólo Rem trabaja y Kemem se puede dedicar a cuidar de la casa y descansar.

-Te juro que yo no les enseñe ese comportamiento.

-Y tú me dirás que tampoco se lo enseñaste a Nabooru, ¿verdad?

-Así es, ¡soy inocente!

-¡Papaaaaaá! –al oír esto, todos los presentes se voltean hacia donde están las muchachas- ¿¡podrían enseñarnos después el saludo que usaban de jóvenes!?

-Claro, se los mostraremos luego –dicen alegremente, hasta que recuerdan la situación en que están, por lo que ambos miran nerviosos a sus esposas-

-Creí que habían dicho –dice la señora Odur con una mirada molesta y un aura dorada rodeándole-

-Que no les enseñaban ese tipo de comportamiento –menciona la otra señora con la misma expresión, tronando sus nudillos y con un aura esmeralda rodeándola-

Lo único que pueden hacer los dos hombres en ese momento es gritar al ver el rostro de sus esposas y al experimentar el dolor que les hacen sufrir oír algunos instantes y bien, los dejaremos en lo que ellos…

-¡Aaaaah!

-¡Perdóname no lo volveré hacer!

-¡Esto te enseñara a no hacerle a prender cosas que…!

-¡No sean tan femeninas!

-¿¡Acaso no ven que acabaran solas!?

Esto último lo dicen ambas mientras le propinan un golpe por debajo de la quijada a ambos esposos, elevándolos unos centímetros y haciéndolos caer dentro de la casa por un golpe en la cara.

Pasando de esto, mejor vayamos a la cas Otul, donde Ruto y su familia están sentadas a comer juntos luego de un tiempo separados por el trabajo.

-¿Todavía no están mis waffles? –menciona con un puchero, Ruto-

-Dentro de poco lo estarán, señorita.

-Gracias por la comida, Andrea.

-No hay de que, joven Michael –dice la muchacha que esta atendiendo en estos momentos a los dos hermanos y pasa a recoger la taza y plato que acaba de dejar- enseguida traeré la comida.

-Calmada hermanita, o te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo –le dice mientras se acerca a ella y comienza a tocar el ceño con el dedo índice para molestarla-

-Él tiene razón, Ruto, no frunzas el ceño o te saldrán arrugas –menciona una mujer-

-Aah, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir a la oficina.

Habla un hombre que se para de la mesa, es de aparentes 41 años, tez clara. Cabello negro con raya en medio. Sus ojos son rojos de mirada firme. Viste un traje de oficina color negro con camisa y corbata azules y rayas, se ve elegante y listo para ir a trabajar cuando toma el maletín que esta cerca de una silla detrás de él, su nombre es Bernard Otul, hijo único de la familia Veniny, aunque cuando se caso se cambio el nombre por el de su esposa. Ella esta sentada también en la mesa, es ya una señora de 36, aunque se ve de 32, viste de manera relajada, es de tez blanca. Su cabello es azul oscuro largo, que le llega hasta casi la mitad de la espalda y lo trae arreglado en una trenza. Sus ojos son negros, de mirada tranquila y alegre, su nombre es Lara Otul, hija única y heredera de la familia Otul. Como datos extras cabe destacar que ambos se conocieron desde la infancia, ya que sus familias han tenido varios acuerdos entre ellos, entre todos esos, hubo cierto acuerdo en el que los dos se casarían una vez Lara hubiese terminado la universidad, mas todo se tuvo que adelantar cuando se enteraron que ella estaba embarazada a los 16, aunque ellos dicen haber realizado una boda simbólica un tiempo antes. Aun a pesar de los reproches y de los regaños que les dieron en su momento pareciera que no les importo, ya que estaban felices de unirse. Así nació Michael, cinco años después, cuado Lara aun estaba en la universidad, lo hizo Ruto, ambos fueron felices cuando recibieron la noticia de que era niña, por lo cual la consintieron de gran manera desde muy pequeña, además de eso, era la menor, siendo esto que ella creciera caprichosa, mas su hermano se encargo de hacerla más humilde, pero, también hay otra razón por la que ella es la que conocemos hoy en día. Por cierto, la familia de Zelda y Ruto han tenido más negocios que con otras empresas, por lo que son unidas y la familia Otul en algún momento les propuesto casar a Zelda y Michael, pero fue negada por Zelda, ya que al parecer a ella, él no le cae bien

-¿A que hora vendrás hoy, papá?

-No lo se, hijo, pero intentare que sea temprano –se dirige hacia su esposa para darle un beso de despedida-

-¿Hay algo en especial que quieras comer hoy?

-Piensa por unos instantes- tal vez pasta o algunas frutas y verduras… -se acerca a su hija para darle un beso de despedida- nos vemos y cuida de ellas, Michael –mientras le toma del hombro-

-Papá, ya no soy un niño para que me digas eso –dice con la mirada baja-

-Tienes razón… entonces, me retiro.

-Vamos, Miel, me gustaba cuando decías que lo ibas hacer.

-Aquí esta su comida, joven Michael.

-Ah, gracias, Andrea.

-Aquí están sus waffles, señorita Ruto.

-¡¡Aaaah, que bien!!

Unos momentos después, se oye sonar uno de los teléfonos, por lo que la persona más cercana al lugar se acerca

-Buen día, residencia Otul…… un momento por favor –la persona se dirige entonces hacia el comedor para entregar el teléfono- señorita Ruto, le habla la señorita Nohansen.

-Gracias, Marcos… ¿bueno? Si… si… si… aja… si, tengo tiempo en esa fecha, pero no se mis padres… aja… ¿y a quien más invitaras?... ¡aaaah! ¡Me parece muy bien!... ¡de acuerdo, nos vemos entonces!... gracias, Marcos, puedes llevártelo.

-Muy bien señorita.

-¿Por que tan sonriente, hija?

-¿Por fin te encontraron un novio?

-Nooo… pero tal vez algún día lo hará y estoy feliz por que me invitaron a ir al lago.

-Debes de estar muy contenta.

-Si, pues la invitación es para toda la familia.

-¿Para toda la familia?

-Si, Miel, lo que pasa es que Zelda y sus tíos planean ir al lago, pero como se sentía algo sola, pidió llevar algunos amigos.

-Entre ellos debe de estar Link y su familia, ¿verdad?

-Como me gustaría que ustedes dos terminaran juntos, sería muy bonito.

-Pues a mi no me cae muy bien ese tal Link.

-¿Mmh?... ¿por que no?

-No lo se, simplemente no me parece que sea buena elección que te quedaras con él.

-…Podría ser… ¿que estés celoso?

-¿Eh? ¿... como puedes pensar eso? –dice de manera tranquila-

-¿Si no es eso, entonces que Miel?

-Tal vez, es solamente algo sobre protector, después de todo, eres su hermana menor.

-Tampoco es eso –algo sonrojado- simplemente ese tal Link no me cae bien.

Las mujeres le molestan por un poco mas mientras que Michael sigue comiendo su desayuno, hasta que entre algunas pequeñas risillas por parte de las dos mujeres, el joven se levanta y se retira del lugar.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Si, tengo practica con la banda, mamá, regresare algo tarde, así que no me esperen para comer.

-Es verdad, tu estás en la banda de rock que formaste en la universidad.

-¿Ya se te había olvidado, Ruto?

-La verdad, si.

-Por cierto, ¿también vas a visitar a esa muchacha que vino el otro día? ¿como se llama?

-Ah, es cierto, se llamaba Laura… ¿por fin te le declaraste?

-¿Eh? ¿de que hablas? –menciona algo sonrojado mientras apresura sus pasos hacia su instrumento y la salida-

-Vamos, te gusta y además es muy bonita, ¿verdad mamá?

-La verdad es que si, no me molestaría tenerla de nuera.

-¿¡Pero que dices, mamá!? ¡Te estas adelantando demasiado, ni siquiera hemos hablado de si seguiremos juntos hasta el final!

-¿Entonces, ya te le declaraste?

-Ehm, bueno, algo así… -menciona apenado-… ¡oigan! ¿¡y por que les tengo que estar contando algo como esto!?

-Vamos, vamos, no tiene nada de malo, además, así te podemos aconsejar.

-¡Ya me voy! –dice el joven mientras sale apresuradamente del comedor-

-Es verdad, yo también me tengo que retirar, mamá.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito compara unas cosas y ya que me invitaron al lago, veré si me compro un traje de baño.

-De acuerdo… ¿no necesitas dinero?

-No te preocupes, tengo todavía de mi mesada de la semana pasada y además he estado ahorrando.

-Muy bien, cuídate y que te vaya bien.

-¡Hasta luego…! ¡Me tengo que lavar los dientes!

La señora simplemente ríe ante lo que acaba de suceder, después de lo cual se levanta y se pone a pasar por la sala y recorrer la casa mientras decide que hacer.

-¿Y ahora que hago? Desde que me case con Bernard no tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y eso es aburrido…… ya se, ordenare la biblioteca, hace tiempo que no o hago, además, los chicos han estado revisando los libros por lo que los desacomodan… si, eso es lo que haré.

Con este pensamiento se dirige hacia la biblioteca, atravesando parte de la casa y dejándonos ver algunas partes, como el caso de una de las salas, donde hay un equipo de sonido pequeño, mas unos cuantos discos en un librero al lado, en otra parte parecida, pero con puertas, se puede ver que es un cuarto de lectura, ya que la entrada de luz, mas los libros, sillones y acomodo del lugar lo sugiere. En algunos de los pasillos que pasa se dejan ver algunas pinturas, algunos parecen renacentistas y debajo de ellas tiene nombre de personas que llevan el apellido Otul, tal parece ser que es un árbol genealógico de los que han vivido dentro de la familia.

Sobre uno de los diversos pasillos que cruza, se encuentra una puerta, de un diseño que le parecería hermoso a cualquiera que la viese y de una buena madera, así como la chapa, que parece estar hecha de plata. Al pasar por ella se pueden ver diversos estantes con libros en ella, es un cuarto muy amplio en el cual se encuentran diversos libros, los cuales van desde primaria, kinder y cuantos de hadas, hasta algunos mas avanzados o extravagantes, como son los de universidades, ya sea de medicina, mecánica o de dibujo, así como algunos sobre fotografía y asuntos sobrenaturales cabe destacar que en una pared del lugar, la cual esta despejada, se encuentra un árbol genealógico, el cual da indicaciones de la personas que han iniciado esta familia y hasta los nuevos, por lo que entre ellos se encuentran los nombres de Ruto, Michael, su esposo y ella.

-Vaya, este lugar se ve muy bien, veo que le están dando el mantenimiento adecuados, ahora veamos, acomodemos los libros.

Ella se dirige hacia una de las mesas que están colocadas junto a la pared para tomar unos cuantos libros, revisar los títulos, contenidos y dirigirse hacia una de las escaleras para llevarlos hasta su lugar. Una vez que encuentra a donde pertenece, coloca una escalera, los deja en su sitio y vuelve a bajar.

-Uuuuf, cuanto trabajo –dice mientras pasa la manga de su ropa por su frente a modo de secar el sudor de ella- ¡bien! ¡Termine!... ¡ahora vayamos a relajarnos! que me lo merezco, creo que iré al salón de belleza o a comprar ropa.

Menciona la mujer mientras sale de la habitación y dirigirse hacia donde dice, por cierto, ella nada mas acomodo 4 libros y aun queda una docena sin acomodar.

-Seguiré acomodándolos mañana, pues son demasiados para hoy.

Olvide decirlo, es alguien de una forma de ser sencilla y algo floja que le gusta divertirse… aunque ya vieron en realidad como es ella.

-Creo que me llevare la tarjeta de crédito de platino.

Dejando de lado la familia Otul y avanzando un poco el tiempo, ya son cerca de la una de la tarde y nada interesante ha pasado, solamente algunos accidentes de trafico por descuidos comunes, los cuales han creado embotellamientos en algunas partes de la ciudad, sin embargo, fuera de eso, todo es normal, nada excitante pasa o se lleva a cabo que pueda salir de la normalidad de una vida en la ciudad o en el resto del país donde uno viva.

-¿Cómo va el nuevo plan para detener a los sabios?

Se le oye decir a un hombre, el cual esta entre las sombras, no se le puede ver ningún rasgo de cómo es físicamente, mas por su tono de voz, parece ser alguien fuerte y firme. Frente a él hay unas figuras arrodilladas, tres de las cuales son familiares y están en la parte de atrás, mientras que otras tres figuras están frente a ellos, dos de las cuales están hincadas, mientras que la otra parece estar flotando alrededor

-Ya esta casi listo, Amo –dice la voz de una mujer adulta-

-Aun así, ¿para que tenemos que conservar a este trío de inútiles? –se oye decir a un hombre-

-Por que aun podemos ser de utilidad, aunque sea para estorbarle al enemigo, ¿no es así, Amo?

-Se oye una leve risa- así es.

-Bien, tan siquiera reconoces tu lugar –se oye por parte de la mujer, el otro par de muchachos detrás del joven que acaba de hablar solamente cierran su puño en rabia-

-¿Que haz averiguado, Sheik?

-Acabo de intervenir los medios de comunicación y según parece, se dirigen hacia el lago, serán todos, mas necesito confirmar la información, se la traeré de inmediato en cuanto la tenga.

-Buen trabajo…… así que el medallón del agua… recuerdo que termine con ese Sabio hace tiempo, mas parece que aun sigue existiendo, en ese caso… iré yo mismo a terminar con esto de una vez.

-¡Amo!, no necesita realizar un acto de presencia innecesario, déjeme encargarme de eso –se oye decir al muchacho detrás de Sheik que se adelanta un poco y vuelve a arrodillarse mas al frente-

-¿Me estas pidiendo otra oportunidad?

-¡Se lo ruego, por favor! ¡¡No fallare esta vez!!

-Hum…… te la daré, mas recuerda esto… no te atrevas a regresar hasta terminar con ellos.

-¡Amo! ¿¡Acaso le esta dando libertad de elección!? –dice en tono molesto la mujer-

-Le estoy dando un ultimátum, si se atreve a regresar sin nada, lo borrare de la existencia. No necesito de inútiles entre mis filas.

-¡Así será, Amo!

-Esto va para ustedes dos también –menciona a Sheik y la muchacha detrás de él- no se atrevan a mostrar sus rostros ante mi si vuelven a fallar.

-¡Si, Amo!

-En ese caso… déjeme ser quien este al frente –pide el hombre-

-No… tu serás quien ira a los bosques, a buscar otro medallón.

-En ese caso, ¿seré yo la que este al cargo de vigilarlos? –se le puede ver una sonrisa altanera dirigida hacia los muchachos-

-No… serás tu.

-¿Quién, yo? –se señala la figura flotante-

-Así es, decide por ti mismo que hacer si llegan a fallar.

-Como digas… -se dirige hacia el trío de jóvenes- como verán seré quien los vigile… llevémonos bien, ¿de acuerdo?... por cierto, ¿que tenemos que hacer?

En el lugar se hace silencio y parece que la figura aun oculta comienza a molestarse, por lo que, Sheik se adelanta a decir algo.

-Yo le pondré al tanto en el camino, con su permiso, nos retiramos, Amo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Iriko.

-¿¡Eeeeh!?... ¿¡no pudieron habernos avisado mas antes!?

-¿Qué sucede, Saria?

-Le hace una muestra de que guarde silencio- no podremos, al menos no en tres días mas… si, ellos tal vez si irán…… oye, eso parece una buena idea…… ¿alguna otra salida?... ¿cuantos días?... ¡iré, iré, siempre he querido visitar ese lugar!... bueno, entonces nos vemos en tres días… bien, hasta luego.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te llamo? ¿y por que esa actuación tan extraña?

-Ah, lo que sucede es que nos invitaron a ir al lago.

-¿¡Eeeh!? ¿¡el lago!? ¿¡y que les dijiste!? ¡de seguro que si iríamos! ¿¡verdad!?

-Lamentable que no, recuerda que estamos anotadas en un campamento de tres días en los bosques.

-¡Rayos! Es verdad, ¿¡por que no nos avisaron antes!?

-Al parecer fue un plan que acaban de decirles sus tíos hoy por la mañana. Además de eso me dijo que intento encontrarnos todo el día, pero no pudo hasta apenas.

-Rayos, de haberlo sabido.

-Pero, el futuro nadie lo sabe, recuerda eso.

-No tenemos opción… pero, ¿por que decías que buena idea?

-Ah, eso es por que al parecer se quedaran en el lago por mas o menos 4 días y los planes son para dentro de dos.

-Eso significa…

-¡Que si salimos rápido, tendremos todavía tres días en el lago!

-¡Siiiiii!... pero, ¿que no se hace casi medio día para llegar hasta haya en autobús?

-Es verdad, pero, Zelda nos enviara un automóvil, por lo que solo tardaremos tres horas.

-¡¡Siiiii!! ¡¡ya quiero que termine el curso!!

Y así, parece que dejaremos a este par de muchachas, las cuales tendrán que pasar tres días en los bosques Kokiri para luego ir alcanzar al resto del grupo en el Lago Promesa, ¿que aventuras, situaciones y eventos les esperan a ellas y los demás? Eso no se aun bien, pero, pasando a un tema aparte, ¿por que se llama "Lago Promesa" y no mejor Lago Ruto, Lago Zora o Lago Ralis?

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Bien, se acabo otro episodio, perdón si alguien lo esta leyendo y quería saber que es lo que seguía, como verán, se dan algunas explicaciones con respecto a las familias de algunos de los personajes, así como la descripción de varios de ellos, su vida parece volver a la normalidad, mas por poco tiempo, en el siguiente capitulo, que espero no me tarde tanto, comenzara la búsqueda por uno de los medallones, así como revelare mas o menos que sucedió con este mundo, el cual esta lleno de historias y mitos, algunos reales y otros falsos, pero ¿cual es cual? Aun no esta bien definido, sin embargo, poco a poco revelare que sucedió con todas las razas, por que algunas se extinguieron y otras se transformaron, como el caso de los Hylian que ahora se llaman Humanos, como en nuestro caso.

Punto y aparte, recibí un mail, FINALMENTE!! Y con eso se abren varias cosas, primeramente, el diseño de Nabooru, el cual me base en algunos de los artitas que hay en Deviantart punto com, como por ejemplo, parte de la apariencia viene de:

Queen of the desert by:Elenath-

Gerudo by:missgizmo

RZS 008: Gerudo chica by:wings33

Solo copien el nombre como esta y péguenlo en la barra de búsqueda y les llevara hasta las imágenes en que me base para la imagen de Nabooru, además dije, si Link puede levantar una roca de quien sabe cuantos kilos, ¿Por qué no, Nabooru puede levantar un hacha de igual manera?

Por cierto, de vez en cuando cambiare el titulo de la historia, pues aun no me convence demasiado el titulo, si alguien ya vio la momia 3 sabrán como estoy ahorita.

Y bien, me despido, consejo de la vida de hoy, vístanse para el lugar al que asistirán, si es a trabajar, háganlo para eso, si es una comida, igualmente, no vistan cosas que no vayan con la ocasión, no sea que les pase lo que me acaba de ocurrir a mi.

Recomendaciones manga, Evangelion Re-take, si ya lo vieron, disfrútenlo, si no, mándenme una reseña (o review) y en la siguiente actualización pondré la dirección donde lo pueden encontrar junto con el soundtrack.

Recomendaciones anime, Tengen toppa gurren lagann, una muy buena serie con momentos inolvidables, sobre todo en el final, el cual me hizo casi llorar de lo hermoso que es, en el sentido de violencia, acción, diálogos y demás, claro, solamente para los que les gusta la acción y los momentos épicos, para los demás, les diré que mejor ni la vean.

Bien, este es el final, con el review se han liberado varias cosas, y con otro, se liberaran mas, nos vemos en otra ocasión y por cierto, si alguien le interesa ayudarme a corregir las phalltaz b horrtoqraphia o incoherencias que hay por ahí, mándeme también un review diciendo que le interesaría y yo veré como me pongo en contacto, y por ultimo, seguire subiendo esta historia hasta que alguien me diga ya no le sigas. Hasta otro nuevo episodio, nos vemos!!


	10. Un paseo tranquilo por el bosque

Bien, luego de un laaaargo, pero quiero decir laaargo tiempo de no publicar un nuevo capitulo en esta historia, he regresado… lastima que nadie tal vez lea esto, pero en fin, terminare esto como he venido diciendo y ya comencé por hacer planes sobre como hacer la segunda versión. La cual la verdad me gusta un poco mas como va, a diferencia de esta, la cual le faltan varias cosas para ser buena, pero que aun sí hago con todo lo que me sale.

Por cierto, ¿disfrutaron de "Hasta la vista baby"? … creo que esta será la primera de una serie de Oneshots que saldrán gradualmente conforme me vengan a la mente. Ahora mismo estoy pensando en un nuevo, creo que lo titulare "locuras de amor"… por cierto, entren y denme su opinión, ya que por ahí me han dicho que el titulo de mi oneshot no le queda para nada. Si ha alguien se le ocurre uno mejor, que me lo diga, pues como verán no soy bueno con los títulos.

Ahora si, disfruten del fic y como siempre Disclaimers… ya saben como va, ahí se los dejo y ojala alguien se digne a dejarme una reseña, review o como se llame.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

-Si miran por aquí, podrán ver unos cuantos vestigios estructurales de lo que fue en algún tiempo el castillo que ocupo este sitio y del cual muchas historias dicen que contenía una gran cantidad de bellezas. Pero que fue demolido lamentablemente, dejando de existir hace casi dos siglos debido a una insurrección por parte de uno de los capitanes de la guardia real… siéntanse libres de mirar y recorrer el lugar, pero no hagan nada que pueda dañar lo que queda de la estructura.

Es lo que dice un hombre a un grupo de personas, se trata de una guía que esta haciendo un recorrido en la Isla Seline, donde un par de personas anda en búsqueda de algo valioso.

-Bien, llevamos aquí cerca de tres días, me puedes decir ¿cuando se abrirá esa puerta para que salgamos de aquí? Este lugar me esta haciendo sentir mal.

-Vaya, ¿te sientes mal? Eso es algo nuevo.

-Cállate…… -voltea hacia varias partes- ¿acaso no puedes sentirlo?

-¿Esa sensación de que alguien nos observa?

-Si, pero además… hay un poder en este sitio, eso es lo que me provoca este malestar, mas que nada por el tamaño que posee.

-Eso que sientes es la esencia del fragmento de la llave que buscamos.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Cómo es posible que solamente la llave tenga este poder?

-Recuerda que vinimos a buscar algo para liberar a nuestra, Ama, ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?

-Aun así, esto es una locura.

-Y ni siquiera estamos frente a ella, recuerda que esta en una dimensión aparte.

-… En ese caso, dudo poder estar frente a ella sin que me afecte, será como abrir la puerta de un horno.

-Es verdad, yo también apenas y puedo estar como normalmente lo hago.

-Disculpen, ¿se encuentran bien? –les pregunta el guía del recorrido-

-Eh, si, si lo estamos… es solamente que no estamos acostumbrados… a caminar tanto y nos quedamos sin aire… descuide.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces los dejo descansar un momento más… nosotros iremos por haya a seguir con el recorrido, tómense su tiempo en alcanzarnos.

-Descuide, así lo haremos.

-Bien, entonces, nos vemos después.

-Si, hasta luego y gracias por preocuparse.

Una vez que el guía se aleja de la pareja de individuos, estos parecen recuperarse un poco, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a buscar el lugar que desean.

-Que bueno que nuestra señora pensó en darnos estos anillos, son de más utilidad ahora que antes.

-Y que lo digas… -observa por un instante el que tiene- aunque no es mi estilo usar anillos.

-Entonces pongámonos a buscar la entrada, que según la mapa… indica que es por haya.

Los dos hombres comienzan un recorrido por entre los vestigios del antiguo castillo que se encuentra a su alrededor, el cual parece tenia un tamaño fascinante, mas no tanto como en la antigüedad. Todo parece indicar que el primer castillo construido en esas tierras era el doble del tamaño que ahora tiene, mas fue destruido por un terremoto, el cual provoco un deslizamiento del suelo y termino por caer parte de la estructura en la zona oriente, suroeste y dejo en mal estado el resto de la estructura, por lo que tuvieron que abandonar, dejando que las replicas y el tiempo acabaran de destruirlo. Algunos años o siglos después, un nuevo gobernante llego hasta el lugar e intento construir un nuevo castillo, desde el cual gobernaría, ya que escucho las historias antiguas, donde describían un enorme y majestuoso castillo con grandes tesoros dentro. Deseando crear una maravilla superior como la de los relatos, mando a traer personas que pudieran hacer esto realidad. Mas como el maestro Darunia dijo, las cosas se olvidan y fue entonces que decidieron crear uno en base a lo que ellos creían era lo mas majestuoso y con la mayor tecnología que tenían en ese momento. Dejando de lado la magia y las antiguas costumbres, comenzaron a construir el nuevo edificio, el cual, según ellos, sobrepasaría cualquier cosa hecha en ese momento y hasta nuestros días, cumplieron su promesa y lo hicieron, mas sin embargo, no fue tan grande y maravilloso como creyeron, lo que son los jardines, antes era un salón de baile donde podía entrar el pueblo entero. Los muros que rodean el palacio era hasta donde llegaba el jardín y los segundos muros que delimitan el terreno, eran los que rodeaban el palacio. Ninguno de los arquitectos y constructores lo vio de ese modo y terminaron por hacer un castillo con la mitad del tamaño que tenia antes. Hermoso, es cierto, mas aun así, sin la grandeza que tuvo hace siglos.

Algunas décadas mas tarde, el castillo fue destruido nuevamente, esta vez debido a que era el símbolo del gobierno opresor que había en ese momento en el país, se dejaron las ruinas como una especie de homenaje a los valientes que lucharon por su libertad y de recordatorio a los futuros gobernantes.

-¿Hasta cuando tendremos que esperar?

-Hasta cerca de la media noche, cuando la luna llena muestre el camino en uno de los pisos que están cerca de aquí.

-¿Hasta la media noche? ¿Y mientras tanto, que es lo que haremos?

-¿Qué te parece salir a pasear con algunas mujeres?, algunas de ellas parecen ser de las islas Polo.

-…… Hum, me gusta tu idea, -voltea hacia varios lados encontrando a un par de mujeres-, ¿quieres la castaña o la pelirroja?

-… La pelirroja.

-Entonces, nos vemos a la media noche –comienzan ambos a dirigirse hacia el par de mujeres -

-Procura llegar media hora antes, no queremos ningún retraso, ¿o si?

-Descuida, llegare…… buenas tardes, señoritas.

-Hola –le dice una de ellas-

Pasando a otro punto, llegamos hasta los bosques Kokiri, donde un par de chicas esta sufriendo una de sus mayores torturas hasta la fecha.

-¿Hasta cuando dejaremos de pelar papas? Ya me aburrí de hacer esto.

-Debiste pensar eso cuando, Saria y tú decidieron entrar a cocina a comerse algunos de los platillos.

-¡Pero, olía muy bien!

-Entonces debieron esperar un poco para comer, ya casi era la hora.

-Si, pero solo nos tocaría un plato.

-La persona que les esta vigilando suspira y mira a la otra muchacha-… Saria, ¿Por qué no intentaste detenerla?

-Algo sonrojada- ehm, lo que sucede es que, yo también tenia hambre y pues… me deje llevar por lo que me dijo, Nabooru.

-¡Pero se supone que tu eres quien siempre la convence de no hacer cosas como esta…! Mejor, olvidémoslo por ahora, ¿quieren?

-¿¡Eso significa que ya nos podemos ir!?

-No me refería a eso… pero las dejare en cuanto pelen dos tazones más.

-¿¡Dos!? ¡Pero si ya llevamos como siete!

-Tres –comenta tranquilamente Saria-

-Bueno… ¡pero serán cinco cuando terminemos! Y además, ¿¡cuando comeremos!?

-¡Pero si ya comiste lo de casi cinco personas! Aun no entiendo donde te puede caber tanto.

-Lo que pasa es que ahora tengo que comer por dos.

-¿Por dos? ¿A que te refieres?

-Nabooru –le da unos golpecitos en los costados mientras le habla en voz baja- se supone que no debes comentar nada de esto.

-Espero que no salgas con algo como que estas embarazada, ¿o si?

-¡Eso no es imposible! Además, aun hay varias cosas que deseo hacer antes de eso.

-Vamos, no seria nada raro, tu padre se caso mas o menos a tu edad, pero… tu madre es dos años mayor que él, así que si sigues los pasos de ella y de él, entonces… tu novio tiene 16 años.

-Se entristece un poco- pero si aun no tengo novio.

-¿A siiii? ¿Entonces, por que otra razón alguien dice "ahora tengo que comer por dos"?

-Ehm.

-¿Eeeehh? Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

-Ehm, lo que pasa es que estoy en un entrenamiento especial que me deja tan cansada y hambrienta como para dos personas.

-¿En serio? –le mira con ojos estrechos y como que no muy convencido- Saria, ¿es eso verdad?

-Asiente- es cierto… _"!imposible!, ¡no existe nadie que pueda creer una excusa como esta! ¿¡que haremos!?"_

-Tratándose de ti lo creo todo –ríe un poco-

-_"¿¡Como pudo creer semejante explicación!?"_ –comenta para si misma, Saria- _"bueno, después de todo se trata del maestro del club de atletismo"_

-Ahora terminen esos dos tazones de papa y después vayan a descansar, mañana será el último día, así que hoy pueden ir por ahí viendo que hacer, pero asegúrense de regresar antes de que oscurezca.

Ah, parece ser que olvide mencionarlo, pero como ya sabrán, Saria y Nabooru pertenecen al equipo de atletismo de la escuela. Saria ya estaba inscrita para asistir desde el comienzo, pero no pudo asistir debido a que estuvo en el viaje a las selvas Gerudo con el profesor Darunia, sin embargo, el profesor que las está cuidando, les pidió que fueran tan siquiera para estar los últimos días, dejando que, Saria se pudiera quedar en su casa, más debido al viaje al Lago Promesa que planean hacer, sus padres decidieron mandarla a quedarse en el campamento del club de atletismo, debido a que dentro de poco ellos saldrían hacia el lago, adelantándose al par de muchachas y dejándolas solas, por esa razón, ambas muchachas se van a quedar estos días en el campamento hasta que su transporte pase por ellas. Nabooru por otra parte, ya salio de la escuela y se esta preparando para ingresar a la universidad, viendo que es la ultima ocasión, ha decidido realizar un último viaje con todas las chicas, algunas de las cuales tuvieron la misma idea que ella y se están quedando a dormir juntas en una cabaña cerca del centro. Ella le pido permiso al profesor, el cual accedió sin protestas, ya que hasta cierto punto, le recordó a él. Sus padres también aprovecharon las vacaciones para salir, y siendo amigos de los padres de Saria, les pidieron si podrían quedarse un tiempo con ellos, aceptaron y por eso están en la casa de Saria, hospedándose en la habitación de huéspedes, Nabooru duerme con Saria y como también estaban al momento del viaje al lago, resultaron invitados, siendo ellos unos de los más emocionados debido a que hace tiempo que no van a ese lugar.

Una hora mas tarde, el par de muchachas esta saliendo de la cabaña comedor, luego de haber pelado su quinto tazón, estando dispuestas entonces para un poco de diversión, la cual encontraron en la forma de unas amigas que estaban planeando salir a pasear por el bosque. Durante la salida, se encontraron con varios puntos de los que no pudieron dejar de tomarse alguna foto de recuerdo. Algunas de ellas mostraban un hermoso paisaje, algunas otras, flores, árboles o algún pequeño nacimiento de agua, así como el pequeño río que corre a un lado del campamento en el que están y el estanque al que algunas personas se meten a nadar.

Tiempo después, deciden adentrarse al bosque cercano para buscar algunas plantas o algún sitio donde puedan tomar otra fotografía, en su recorrido, tienen que tomar un camino que les lleva hasta una pequeña colina, desde la cual se pueden apreciar las cosas que hay alrededor. Al tomar atención, pueden notar algunos animales, siendo así que vean una pequeña ardilla entre las ramas de uno de los árboles. Una de las muchachas entonces saca algo de comida que llevaba consigo y decide ver si puede atraerla, teniendo resultado luego de un tiempo, las demás entonces aprovechan para tomar fotografías, más una de ellas decide usar el flash para tomar una mejor foto, siendo así que el pequeño animalito se aleje asustado, no sin antes tomar la comida de la mano de la muchacha y se aleje entonces lo mas rápido que pueda.

Tiempo después, en el campamento, son casi las 8 y ya comienza a oscurecer, siendo de este modo que las actividades se limiten a las cabañas en las que se están quedando a dormir, de lo contrario, recibirán un castigo.

Dentro de una de las cabañas, hay un grupo de chicas, las cuales son las muchachas que este semestre se dirigirán hacia la universidad, están platicando animadamente de las vivencias que han tenido durante los tres años que han estado juntas en el mismo salón y equipo de atletismo, se les ve animadas, hasta que una de ellas parece comenzar a llorar de tristeza, pues no se quiere separar de las amigas que tiene frente a si misma, una que otra chica comienza a sentir el mismo sentimiento y también comienza a derramar lagrimas, es un momento muy triste para ellas, mas un chica lanza una almohada en la cara de otra, intentando animarlas a todas con esta acción, resultando así en una pelea de almohadas, la cual parece calmar a todas y tiempo después, comenzando a platicar nuevamente de cosas pasadas, como el chico que les gustaba, como fue su relación con el chico con que estuvieron saliendo y como besaba, cosas como esas.

-Cuanto escándalo tienen las chicas de al lado.

Menciona una muchacha que esta en una de las cabañas contiguas, es la cabaña donde se esta quedando Saria.

-Y que lo digas –menciona la anteriormente mencionada-

-Esta bien que estén por salir, pero no es para tanto.

-Te equivocas, esta será tal vez la última vez que algunas se vean.

-Así es… olvide decírselos… cuando termine la preparatoria, me mudare a Lauta.

-¿¡EH!? ¿¿¡¡LAUTA!!?? –dicen cuatro chicas, al parecer sus amigas-

-¿Pe-Pero por que?

-Parece ser que la compañía en que trabaja mi padre lo cambiaran para haya, es por cuestiones de trabajo como verán.

-Pero, en Lauta hablan Itago… tu no sabes hablarlo.

-Te equivocas, desde hace tres años que llevo aprendiéndolo.

-Entonces.

-Si… mi viaje ya estaba decidido desde hace tiempo.

Las muchachas de esta charla comienzan a ponerse tristes, así como sus ojos a ponerse llorosos ante esta revelación, siendo así que vayan a abrazarla.

-Vamos, que les pasa, aun falta un año para que me vaya.

-Pe… pero es un año nada mas.

-Vaya, ya comenzaron a ponerse tristes –menciona Saria-

-Que se le va hacer.

La noche comienza a transcurrir entre algunos momentos de llanto y algunos mas de risas, siendo así que llegadas las 11, comiencen por uno de los eventos que no pueden faltar en las noches de campamento,… bueno, al menos no en este campamento y eso es…

-Historias de fantasmas.

-¿Eh?... yo no quiero oír esas cosas.

-¿Te dan miedo, verdad, Chiru?

-Ella nunca ha sabido resistir estas historias, lo mejor seria que las dejáramos.

-¡En serio?... ¡Bien, yo comienzo!

-¡Haz caso a lo que te dicen las personas!

Luego de un rato de discutir si van a contar historias o no, acaban por hacerlo, siendo así que un par de chicas se vaya con alguna compañera en otra cabaña para así no tener que escuchar estas historias. Por lo que las demás apagan las luces, colocan una linterna que una de las muchachas del grupo trae y la sitúan en medio, para dar la idea que es una vela.

-Bien, yo comenzare… mi abuelo me contó que hace muchos años, cuando el aun era un niño, cerca de aquí vivía una pareja, él era un hombre honesto y trabajador, el cual siempre ayudaba a las personas que se lo pedían, por otro lado, su esposa era una mujer amable y dedicada a su hogar, pero, se enfermaba constantemente y nadie sabia la causa. Cierto día, cuando el esposo regresaba a casa escucho una voz que decía, dirígete hacia el este, pasa tres montañas y dentro de una de las cuevas que están en ese lugar, encontraras una planta que curara a tu mujer. Cuando escucho esto, no le hizo caso, pues no había nadie cerca, creyendo que fue su imaginación, continuo su camino a casa, mas en la noche, volvió a escuchar la misma voz decirle otra vez lo de en la tarde, en esta ocasión, su esposa también lo hizo, por lo que decidió hacerle caso y al día siguiente se fue en busca de la dichosa planta, no sin antes decirle a su esposa que volvería en un mes. El mes paso, después dos y tres, en ese tiempo, las personas que vivían cerca venían a veces para ver como estaba. Casi seis meses después, la mujer comenzó a decaer en su salud poco a poco. Un día, una de las personas que la venia a visitar la encontró tirada fuera de su casa, la intento auxiliar llevándola dentro de la casa y cuidándola, los vecinos también hicieron lo mismo. Sufrió por tres días mientras decía el nombre de su esposo entre delirios provocados por la fiebre que tuvo, hasta que finalmente, murió. Tiempo después de que la sepultaran, se comenzó a correr el rumor de que había una persona rondando en el bosque durante las noches y desde entonces ha sido así, rondando en todas partes, buscando a su esposo… fin.

-¿……Eso es todo? –comenta una muchacha asustada-

-Si, eso es todo.

-¡Pero si no tiene nada de miedo!

-Es verdad, hasta parece una historia triste.

-Muy cierto.

-Casi me hace llorar por ella, pobrecita.

-La verdad que, An no sabe nada sobre historias de miedo.

-Je, je… entonces, ¿quieren una verdadera historia de miedo?

-¡…Pero si para eso estamos reunida, además, tu nos hiciste hacer esto! –comentan todas las chicas presentes a la vez-

-Muy bien, muy bien, esta les dará un paro cardiaco, esta historia tiene mas de mil años… y es verdadera -todas las chicas dan un trago seco- cuentan que hace mas de mil años, en estos bosques, vivían varias familias, se trataba de un pequeño pueblo, mas pequeño de lo que alguna vez fue la villa Kakariko, le llamaban la villa Kokiri… todos los que vivían en ese lugar eran felices debido a que había varios lugares donde se podían recoger frutos, además de eso se podía cazar y hasta sembrar en algunos campos libres que había por ahí. Eran además reconocidos por la tradición de que vestían a sus niños de verde, desde que podían caminar hasta que cumplían los 12 años. Cierto día, una de las niñas mas queridas por todo el pueblo, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Poco a poco, varios niños comenzaron a desaparecer, fue entonces que los aldeanos comenzaron a realizar búsquedas desesperadas por todo el bosque sin ningún resultado, hasta que cierto día, comenzaron a escuchar un sonido. Varios de los habitantes parecieron coincidir en que se trataba de un instrumento musical, una ocarina, y la canción que se escuchaba, era la misma que la primera niña que desapareció acostumbraba a tocar. El tiempo pasó y esa canción seguía presente cada noche, hasta que de repente, comenzaron a ocurrir nuevamente las desapariciones de los niños, pero ahora, lo que sucedía era diferente. Los padres de los niños desaparecidos decían que se escuchaba primero la canción, luego comenzaban a escuchar pasos alrededor de sus casas, seguido de esto, se escuchaban risas de niños, al parecer eran los pequeños que habían desparecido, pero por mas que buscaran nunca podían ver nada, ni una sombra o movimiento, mas luego de eso, las pisadas se escuchaban dentro de la casa, en ese momento, era cuando las risas se comenzaban a deformar y escuchar de manera tenebrosa, hasta que de repente, se calmaban, cuando ese momento llegaba, significaba que el niño que vivía dentro de la casa, desaparecía. Uno de los adultos que ya sabia de esto, decidió montar guardia afuera del cuarto de su hijo y llegado el momento, se introdujo en el cuarto para defenderlo, mas lo que sucedió ese día, hizo que ese pueblo desapareciera. El dijo, que de las paredes del cuarto del pequeño comenzaron aparecer varios espectros, los cuales danzaban alrededor de él, al parecer, en ese instante era cuando ellos lanzaban un hechizo que los hacia olvidarse de lo que les rodeaba y le daban la mano para que los acompañase. El padre intento defenderlo, mas no pudo y vio como su hijo también dejaba la habitación atravesando una de las paredes, dejando el lugar vacío y a él, impotente y llorando de rabia. Luego de escuchar esto de parte del padre que acababa de perder a su hijo, todos los habitantes del lugar decidieron abandonar la villa y dicen algunos, que en alguna parte de este bosque, pueden escuchar una canción y las risas de niños, pero nadie se a quedado para ver que sucede, pues los fantasmas pueden venir por ellos y llevárselos al igual que a los niños… fin.

-Waaaoh, que historia… en algunos momentos me hizo tener la piel de gallina y ¿en verdad eso sucedió?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso es, por que ¡yo soy uno de esos espectro!

Dice la muchacha mientras en su rostro tiene una mascara, la cual les atemoriza a mas de una y las hace hasta gritar, una de ellas acaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Ah!, creo que me pase, je, je, je.

-¡Liz!

-Calmadas, calmadas… al menos es mejor que la de An, ¿no creen?

-Creo que tendremos que llevarlas a la enfermería.

-No es para tanto, vamos, continuemos.

Mientras que las chicas continúan con su plática, una jovencita tiene un rostro de que esta pensando sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir. Tiempo después, las chicas siguen con sus historias de terror, ya que la chica que se desmayo vuelve en si.

Ya son cerca de la media noche, haciendo que con esto, las chicas se vayan a descansar para seguir con su diversión al día siguiente, el último antes de volver a sus casas y de separarse de sus amigas. Por otra parte, en Calatia en la isla Seline.

-¿Cuanto mas falta?

-Vaya que si eres impaciente… -el sujeto observa su reloj- cinco minutos, ¿satisfecho?

-¿Como voy a estarlo?

-Bien, bien, entonces, ¿por que no charlas como te fue con esa chica?

-Parece pensar lo que su compañero acaba de decirle- igual que siempre, salimos, comimos, paseamos, nos dimos un beso y nos despedimos –la persona que le escucha entonces pone un rostro de decepción- ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Realmente hiciste solo eso?

-Claro que si, ¿que te imaginabas que podría hacer?

-No lo se, pasar un rato agradable con ella, algo por el estilo.

-Pues… fue agradable pasar el tiempo con ella, creo que hasta ella lo disfruto por que me dio su numero telefónico, mira –le pasa un trozo de papel-

-Da un suspiro- sabes, a veces dudo que puedas pertenecer al bando de nuestra señora con esa actitud inocente que tienes.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, cuando estas con una mujer puedes hacer mas cosas que esas.

-¿Ah, si? ¿como cuales?

-El sujeto parece pensarlo un poco- olvídalo, solamente acabaras confundido y no me acabaras entendiendo… creo que aun eres un niño.

-¿A quien le dices niño? Por si no lo sabes, tengo mas años que tu.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuántos tienes?

-Tengo 2534 años

-Entonces eso te hace ser un viejo, yo solamente tengo 534.

-Eso a ti te hace ver como un niño recién nacido.

De repente, ambos hombres parecen observar hacia todas partes mientras sus ojos parecen tener una muestra de preocupación, ya que sienten como si estuvieran cerca de la puerta de un horno.

La sensación que tenían hace horas parecieran agradables comparadas con lo que están ahora, con esto, deciden ponerse otro anillo en la mano contraria para así poder soportar la sensación que ahora les invade.

Se dirigen hacia un punto, ahí parece haber una especie de piso de loza fina con unos diseños algo extraños, los cuales comienzan a brillar de manera leve mientras la luna parece llegar hasta lo mas alto en el cielo. En cierto punto, una puerta aparece en el medio de este sitio, ambos hombres la observan por unos segundos para después decidir abrirla. Al hacerlo, un pequeño viento sale del lugar por el cual entran, se siente pacifico, calido y estresante. Al entrar, contemplan una habitación del color mas blanco que se puedan imaginar. Dentro no hay ni una mota de polvo, telaraña o algo que pudiese manchar el color puro con el que esta la superficie, mientras avanzan se dan cuenta de que también hay pilares, mas son algo difíciles de ver a lo lejos, pues no se ven tan fácilmente sus relieves o las sombras por el punto de luz.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?

Es lo que una voz con tono noble y firme les dice. Mas la ignoran al no ver al dueño de esta.

Luego de pasar algunos pilares mas, llegan hasta un punto circular, pero este es muy diferente de donde acaban de pasar, ya que hay un símbolo de la trifuerza en el piso de color dorado, así como alrededor de ella, algunos diseños del mismo color y al otro lado de ella, subiendo unos escalones, se encuentra un cofre de color negro y con algunos dibujos dorados, este es de unos dos metros de largo por metro y medio de alto y un metro de ancho, es de una forma extraña y pareciera que se necesita de cierta llave para abrirlo.

-Les repetiré de una vez mas ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?... respondan o serán expulsados.

-Primero que nada, deberías de presentarte primero, ¿no crees? Además, es de mala educación esconderse de invitados.

Detrás de uno de los pilares que están en el lugar sale un hombre vestido de color azul oscuro y claro, lleva una espada a su cintura y camina con un porte digno de la realeza.

-No creo que sean "invitados" yo mas bien les llamaría invasores, pero tienen algo de razón, debo de presentarme primero, me llamo Marth Midorikawa… ¿y ustedes son?

-Je, que extraño nombre.

-Vez, nada te costaba hacer eso… -Marth lleva su mano hasta su espada- espera, espera, espera, no somos enemigos, simplemente estamos aquí por accidente.

-¿Respondan, quienes son?

-A mi llámame simplemente Vaati.

-Yo soy Agahim, encantado de conocerte.

-Y encantado de que te vayas.

El llamado Vaati entonces se lanza contra Marth, quien desenfunda su espada y bloquea el corte ascendente para luego tomar distancia entre ambos. Marth comienza por decender de los escalones donde se encuentra el cofre y se acerca al centro de la habitación, Vaati le sigue unos cuantos pasos. Una vez en el centro, ambos toman una posición de pelea.

-Si lo que quieren es la llave, tendrán que primero matarme.

-Estoy de acuerdo en esa parte.

-Antes de eso, ¿Dónde esta la llave con la que se abre el cofre?

-Esa llave, es mi vida, por eso les digo, que si desean la llave que esta dentro, tendrán que matarme primero… y eso no será tan fácil, créanlo.

-Ya veo, muy bien, Vaati, te lo dejo a ti.

-No se si estar feliz o algo frustrado por que me dejas hacer esta clase de trabajos.

-Deberías sentirte feliz, después de todo, quieres probar tu fuerza, ¿no es así?

-Supongo… aquí vamos… ¡gran sombra!

-¡Tajo ascendente!

Vaati coloca su mano sobre el suelo y una nube de humo negro se mueve hacia Marth, la cual parece sirve para envolver a su oponente, quien detiene el avance de esta con un corte hacia arriba, dando un salto y lanzándose hacia su oponente, quien se prepara para dar un estoque, mas por asombroso que parezca, esquiva el estoque con el que iba a ser recibido.

-¡Danza del sable!

Sus movimientos son precisos ágiles y hermosos. Mas no por eso dejan de ser mortales, haciéndole daño en las pierna, torso, brazo izquierdo, abdomen y espalda, estos dos últimos con un corte hacia arriba que lo levanta un poco y lo remata con un corte hacia abajo por la espalda.

-Váyanse mientras puedan, ¿o acaso quieren morir?

-Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer lo que nos dices, tenemos ordenes expresas de cierta persona –habla Agahim mientras ve a su compañero-

-Además –dice el joven levantándose con dificultad- esto apenas ha comenzado.

-Si es así, no me contendré.

-Ey, esa es mi línea.

Mientras los dos se lanzan para comenzar una pelea, los dejamos y nos dirigimos hacia los bosques, donde un par de ojos se despiertan para escuchar atentamente algo en el aire, se trata de una canción, es alegre, mas se escucha algo lejana, por lo que decide levantarse, no sin antes despertar a todo el grupo que esta en la cabaña.

-Lucy, ¿que pasa? –menciona adormilada una chica-

-Andy tiene razón, que tienes?

-Sshhh, ¿no lo escuchan?

-Yo no escucho nada ¿y ustedes?

-Yo tampoco.

-Ni yo.

-Yo menos.

-Nop.

-No.

-Si

Todas se voltean hacia una chica, es Saria, quien tiene una mirada algo asustada.

-Es una canción, parece de una flauta o…

-Una ocarina –menciona la que primero escucho-

-Me estas asustando, Andy.

-No eres la única, Sara, no después de ver el rostro de Saria.

-¿No creen que se están pasando en la broma?

-Camil tiene razón, vamos, déjense de bromas ustedes dos.

-Eri… yo también puedo comenzar a escucharlo.

-¿Tu también, Ai?

-Eika, ¿tu la escuchas?

-Si, comienzo a hacerlo, Eri.

-¿No la puedes escuchar, Lucy?

-…….Si

Todas las chicas comienzan a ponerse nerviosas, ya que pareciera que el sonido comienza acercarse.

Mientras el miedo comienza a salir a flote, en la cabaña contigua, solamente una chica se levanta, para salir del lugar. Su vista parece un tanto extraña, ya que no tiene brillo en sus ojos y pareciera todavía dormida, ya que su caminar es algo pesado y sin sincronía.

-Hum… ¿Diana, vas al baño? –dice una chica medio dormida que la ve dirigirse hacia una puerta- el baño esta en la otra dirección… ¿Diana? –súbitamente la figura de la muchacha desaparece. Comienza entonces a mover a la muchacha que esta mas próxima a ella- Nabooru, Nabooru, ¡despierta!

-¿Hum?... ¿que pasa?... ya me desperté, ya me desperté –menciona al sentir el movimiento para despertarla-

-Diana… Diana.

-¿Que pasa con ella?

-Desapareció.

-Debe haber ido al baño –se vuelve a recostar y acomodar-

-¡No! ¡yo la vi desaparecer!

-¿Que pasa?

-Sui… déjanos dormir.

-Ya, tranquilízate Sui, ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué dices que Diana desapareció?

-Debió haber ido al baño… ya déjanos dormir.

-¡¿Qué parte de, "Diana desapareció no entienden"?! –dice completamente desesperada, haciendo con esto que todas las chicas de la cabaña despertaran- ¡les estoy diciendo que, Diana desapareció por que la vi desaparecer! ¡simplemente desapareció en el aire! ¡como si fuera humo!

-Eso es imposible, debes estar dormida.

-Pero es cierto en algo, Diana no esta en el baño.

-¿Ven? ¡Se los dije, Diana desapareció!

-Tranquilízate, Sui, ¿revisaste bien, Sandy?

-Mire hasta en la regadera.

-Sus tenis y sandalias están todavía aquí. Dudo que, Diana saliese sin algo en sus pies, es muy quisquillosa en cuanto a tocar el piso sin algo en ellos.

-Ana tiene razón en eso… muy bien, Luna, Fabi y Alicia, vayan a la cabaña de los profesores y díganles lo que esta pasando… aunque no dudo que les crean… díganles que salio a dar un paseo pero que no ha vuelto, creo que es mejor el castigo que le espera a si algo peor le ocurre.

-Sandy, tu vienes conmigo a buscarla al bosque. Ana te quedas con Sui, cuídala y esperemos por que Diana regresa por si misma.

Todas las chicas asienten y se dirigen hacia donde han quedado, sin embargo, antes de irse, Nabooru, pasa a la cabaña de, Saria y toca la puerta, haciendo que todas las chicas griten. Ante esto, Nabooru entra de inmediato y prende la luz para observar como todas las muchachas están juntas en un rincón de la cabaña, asustadas, abrazándose la una a la otra y algunas cubriéndose con mantas.

-¡Ya! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Dejen de gritar!

-Los… los niños de la villa Kokiri.

-¡Vienen por nosotras!

-Al decir esto, todas las chicas gritan- ¡ya basta! ¡dejen de gritar! –menciona, Nabooru en voz alta-

-¡Cálmense! ¡Es solo Nabooru! –el resto de las muchachas parece tranquilizarse-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están todas así?

Saria se levanta, va hacia Nabooru y le explica todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento. Nabooru hace lo mismo, dándoles a conocer lo que ha pasado con su compañera de cabaña.

-Entonces, ¿Diana ha desaparecido?

-Esto tiene que ser una broma –mencionan con lágrimas de miedo en sus rostros y las demás en un estado parecido-

-Eika, Ai, tranquilícense… voy contigo, Nabooru.

-¡No, Saria, no vayas!

-Tal vez nunca regreses.

-Ellas tiene razón… ¡mejor espera a que vengan los profesores!

-Tranquilícense, volveremos.

-Si, no se preocupen, vamos, Saria.

Las dos muchachas salen de la habitación y se dirigen hacia el bosque, donde la noche parece mas tenebrosa que de costumbre por alguna extraña razón, tal vez por las historias que han escuchado de el o por el momento por el que están pasando, no saben bien la razón, sin embargo, van avanzando, vacilantes en algunos momentos, mas aun así, hacia delante.

Comienzan a platicar lo que esta sucediendo y por intercambiar ideas sobre lo que vendrá, además de que en ciertos momentos se desvían de lo que esta pasando, como suele suceder en la mayoría de las conversaciones.

-Y de es manera, termine saliendo con Salazar.

-Uuuuuuy~ Saria, no sabia que podías hacer ese tipo de cosas… por cierto, nunca me dijiste que habías salido con Salazar.

-Si, lo siento, pero tengo mis razones.

-Tales como.

-Que fui nada mas parte de un reto y que tenía además otras dos chicas con él. Quería estar sola por un rato mientras pasaba mi dolor, además, era muy lindo y siempre quise salir con él y ya sabrás como me sentí de triste al enterarme.

-… Yyyy… ¿que le hiciste?

-Le dije a las demás chicas que estaban con él, le corte unos zapatos y de alguna manera, las diosas me dejaron sus zapatos nuevos frente a mi, se los rompí, corte y prácticamente quedaron irreconocibles.

-… Recuérdame no hacerte enfadar nunca…

-… No te preocupes, no lo harás.

-Más después de oír eso, je, je, je, je.

-Si, je, je, je.

Mientras las dos chicas avanzan cada vez mas, el clima paree cambiar, pues poco a poco comienzan a sentir un aire húmedo y frío.

Un sonido cambia completamente todo, es el sonido de un instrumento de viento, parece ser una flauta. Con esto en mente, se comienzan por acercar hacia de donde proviene el sonido, es una melodía alegre y que, Saria puede identificar como la que escucho cuando estaba en la cabaña, cuando se lo comenta a, Nabooru, ambas aceleran el paso. Luego de cinco minutos de caminar sin rumbo, parece que por fin su búsqueda comienza a dar frutos, ya que comienzan a escuchar el sonido de risas.

-Muy bien, en estos momentos me alegro de tener el medallón y ser una Sabia, pero… no tengo un arma, rayos –comienza por buscar el piso y cerca para encontrar algo que le sirva como arma, viendo así una rama- esto tendrá que ser suficiente.

-Oye, Nabooru, creo que ellos no son a quienes buscamos.

-¿Eh?, pero me dijiste que esa es la melodía que habías escuchado hace rato.

-Si, se que lo dije, pero… algo es diferente a lo que escuche hace rato.

-Entonces, solo tendremos que ver y después decidir, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.

-Desde ahí creo que tendremos una buena vista de lo que sucede.

Ambas chicas se dirigen hacia una parte donde nadie las pueda ver, de modo que se puedan acercar y no sean descubiertas por nadie. Tienen su posición sobre la raíz de un gran árbol, el cual, además para su suerte, esta con unos arbustos, de modo que les cubre perfectamente, pero hay un pequeño problema…

-Saria, ya deja de rascarte –comienza por hablar en un tono bajo- nos descubrirán antes de que podamos averiguar algo.

-No puedo evitarlo –responde en el mismo tono- creo que soy alérgica a este arbusto –dice mientras se rasca sus piernas, brazos y cuello, intentando aliviar la comezón-

-¿Por qué? De todas las plantas en el bosque, a las que eres que eres alérgica ¿tiene que ser precisamente este?

-Lo siento.

Poniendo de lado esto, las chicas se concentran en lo que esta frente a ellas, el cual es un grupo pequeño de niños que no parecen tener más de 10 años. Todos ellos están reunidos alrededor de una gran fogata, mientras que otros tocan algunos instrumentos sobre los troncos de un árbol ya caído, debajo de esta pequeña orquesta, hay un grupo que parece estar llevando a cabo una obra. En este momento, la obra esta en la parte en que un niño vestido con ropas verdes, combate a otro con una mascara, la cual tiene un extraño y feo diseño. El niño que tiene la mascara comienza por rugir y hacer mas ruidos extraños mientras salta hacia el otro intentando atraparlo, pero lo esquiva saltando, rodando y alejándose de él, de pronto, en las manos del pequeño enmascarado hay unas lianas que le da otro niño que esta sobre del escenario. Las empieza a mover y a manejar con destreza en intenta atacar al niño en ropa verdes, el cual intenta defenderse saltando de un lado para otro y deteniendo algunos golpes con un escudo de madera que posee. Mientras esto pasa, los que ven la obra comienzan a abuchear al pequeño niño de verde por no hacer nada mas que esquivar, pero se ponen nerviosos cuando ven que el enmascarado da un grito y detrás de él comienzan a salir otros niños con cuatro mascaras en las manos y las mueven como si flotaran en el aire. Los nuevos niños rodean al de verde y comienzan a lanzarle nueces, las cuales lo golpean y en algún momento cae al suelo, el enmascarado entonces llama a sus mascaras para, dar unos pasos hacia al centro del escenario y comienza a reír mientras señala al cielo, del cual algo empieza a decender, es una nueva mascara, la cual es de color blanca y tiene un rostro algo aterrador. El niño de verde se pone de pie con trabajo y saca un instrumento, en ese instante, la pequeña orquesta guarda silencio para dejar escuchar la canción del pequeño. Acabando de tocarla, se escuchan cuatro voces parecidas a la canción que acaba de tocar y sobre uno de los troncos, aparecen cuatro nuevos pequeños, los cuales detienen la mascara, de inmediato, el pequeño toma algo y se lo coloca en el rostro, varios pequeños salen con algunas cosas en las manos y lo ayudan a cambiarse y le dan una espada casi de su tamaño. El pequeño enmascarado parece enfurecerse y ambos comienzan a luchar fervientemente. El publico comienza a animar al pequeño antes de verde mientras ven como vuelven a rodearle las cuatro mascaras, pero en esta ocasión, el solo gira y estas caen al sueño partidas en dos, de inmediato salta y hace un corte vertical al enmascarado, el cual grita y cae al suelo. Todos entonces se levantan, gritando emocionados ante lo que acaban de ver, el pequeño héroe entonces vuelve a cambiar y se va de ese lugar mientras parece estar buscando algo.

Luego de lo que acaban de ver, la orquesta comienza a tocar algo y todos los pequeños se ponen a bailar alegremente, algunos saltan, otros dan vueltas alrededor d la fogata, así como algunos mas sube al escenario e imita algunas de las partes de la obra que acaba de terminar.

-Ellos no son los culpables.

-¿Hum? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué tal si están ocultando a Diana? Será mejor que investiguemos mas.

-Parece dudar un poco ante lo que dice su amiga- de acuerdo.

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por haya? Se ve que cuidan algo por esa como entrada.

-Si se ve muy sospechosa.

Lo que no se dan cuenta mientras hablan es que han dejado de hacerlo en un tono bajo debido a la música, creyendo que nadie las escucharan, pero, de casualidad un pequeño esta pasando por ese lugar, siendo así que se acerque a los arbustos donde están y los levante, al hacerlo, las muchachas solamente pueden gritar, al igual que el pequeño, ambos se alejan el uno del otro mientras que mas pequeños se acercan al lugar llenos de curiosidad por los gritos que acaba de escuchar y rodean a las dos muchachas.

-¿Y ahora que, Nabooru?

-¡No lo se! Nunca he estado rodeada como ahora.

-¿Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí? Humanos

Es lo que escuchan decir a una voz. Ambas entonces se ven dudosas por lo que acaba de escuchar y un pequeño brillo color claro y violeta se acercan a donde esta el par de muchachas.

-No tengan miedo, no les haremos daño –el pequeño brillo color claro gira alrededor de ella y notan que la voz proveniente de él es femenina- ¿como están? Mi nombre es Tatl, encantada de conocerlas.

-Yo soy su hermano menor, me llamo Tael –dice una voz proveniente de la luz violeta- encantado de conocerlas.

Por unos segundos las chicas se quedan atónitas ante lo que están viendo frente ellas, un par de luces que tienen voz, unas hadas, las cuales pensaban que eran solo historias de cuentos y que no existían en la realidad.

-…Nabooru, dime que no estoy loca.

-… ¿Lo dices por el hada que esta frente a nosotras y que nos esta hablando?.

-Aja.

-No lo estas.

-… ¡¡¡Que lindaaaaaa!!!

-¡Geh! –expresa la pequeña luz, mientras hace un rostro de desagrado ante lo que parece que vendrá-

-¡Vamos! ¡Di algo más!

-Hem, disculpen, ¿como se llaman? –la otra pequeña luz intenta llamar la atención de las chicas, pero parece no lo lograr nada- me están ignorando –dice algo triste ante esto-

-¡Mira que linda es, Nabooru! –la atrapa y se la muestra a su amiga-

-Ooohh~, es verdad es muy linda… mucho gusto, me llamo Nabooru Odur y ella es… -ve el rostro que tiene su compañera y no puede mas que suspirar, mientras una pequeña gotita recorre su cabeza y hace una pequeña sonrisa- se llama Saria Iriko y como veras… piensa que eres muy linda.

-Ya me di cuenta, ahora, ¡¿podrías soltarme?! ¡Me estas lastimando mis alas! –ante el tono, Saria la suelta de inmediato- bien, así esta mejor, ahora bien, ¿que les trae por aquí? Este no es lugar para que un par de muchachas como ustedes este por aquí y mucho menos a estas horas.

-Lo había olvidado.

-_"¡Lo habías olvidado!"_ -piensa la pequeña luz clara ante lo que dice la chica castaña y de ojos verdes-

-¿No han visto pasar por aquí a una chica como de esta estatura, cabello castaño que le llega por aquí, ojos castaños, sin zapatos, con piyama de pantalones, camisa gris y con el dibujo de una vaquita en el pecho?

-Hum, una chica así resaltaría de inmediato con todas esas cualidades.

-No la hemos visto, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-Si –interrumpe ahora la chica pelirroja- lo que sucede es que desapareció mientras estábamos durmiendo y una compañera de cuarto dijo que ella desapareció en el aire… ¿no sabrán o tendrán alguna idea de lo que sucedió?

-Las dos hadas se ven el uno a la otra con duda- la verdad es que no sabemos que podrá ser, mi hermana y yo llegamos hace casi un mes, venimos de un lugar llamado Termina.

-¿Termina? ¿Entonces, no hay hadas en Hyrule?

-¿¡Aquí es Hyrule!? –dice sorprendida el pequeño brillo claro ante lo que acaba de escuchar-

-Eh… si, aquí es Hyrule

-¡¡¡¡Guaaaaaaaa!!!! ¡Al fin llegamos hermana! ¡Estamos en Hyrule!

-La otra hada parece atónita ante lo que acaba de escuchar- hem, disculpen, pero ¿Por qué se emocionan tanto de estar aquí?

-¿Cómo que por que? Pues porque este es el sitio donde nació el Héroe de Termina, Link.

-¿El Héroe de Termina, Link?

-Si, ustedes pudieron ver parte de la obra si no mal me equivoco, ¿verdad? –las chicas asienten- esa fue parte de la historia de lo que sucedió en Termina y de como él nos salvo.

-Aaaah~ sin embargo, no puedo creer que algo así haya ocurrido, yo creía que solamente las historias de héroes estaban en Hyrule.

-Pero, ¿en verdad esto es Hyrule? –pregunta la pequeña luz femenina-

-Si, ya te lo dijimos –menciona la chica pelirroja algo molesta-

-Finalmente podremos ver donde esta, hermana.

-Si, luego de casi dos mil años, finalmente podremos ver donde quedo.

-No pudimos verlo en vida, pero.

-Si… tan siquiera para poder darles las gracias.

-Mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad, hermana? –menciona intentando animar a su hermana mayor-

-Si –dice con un dejo de tristeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción- bien, díganme, ¿donde esta la tumba del Héroe del Tiempo?

-¿El Héroe del Tiempo?... pero, esa persona nunca existió…

-Así es, él es parte de las leyendas que se cuentan en Hyrule –menciona la chica castaña-

-Se equivocan, pues mi hermana y yo lo conocimos.

-Es verdad, ustedes acaban de decir casi dos mil años, ¿verdad? –los dos brillos asiente- eso quiere decir… que están seniles y no diferencian la verdad de la fantasía.

-¡¿A quien le llamas senil, enana!?

-¿Enana? Deberías ver a quien le hablas.

-Bueno, ya tranquilícense.

-Oigan –una nueva voz los interrumpe- tal vez alguno de nosotros puede saber quien se llevo a su amiga.

-¡Ah, los Skull Kid!, es verdad, ellos pueden saber algo

El pequeño brillo violeta se aleja y va hacia donde esta el grupo que nuevamente comenzó a bailar. Mientras que la pequeña hada y la muchacha pelirroja parecen tener una discusión en lo que dura la investigación.

Unos minutos después, el hermano menor regresa con noticias sobre lo que pudo pasar. Según algunos de los pequeños, dentro de los bosques, hay un sitio especial, el cual desde hace mucho tiempo es llamado "El Bosque de los Perdidos". Un lugar muy malo para cualquiera que se adentre, según dicen, ya que por las noches, de ese lugar, se escucha salir una canción parecida a la que estaban tocando hace poco en la obra, pero, según parece, son las almas en pena de los habitantes de un lugar llamado "Villa Kokiri", los cuales fueron malditos y aprisionados por un malvado espíritu. En las noches salen a buscar por todas partes almas para el que los aprisiono, ya que si no lo hacen, ellos servirán de alimento para el malvado ser, por eso, ni siquiera los monstruos mas feroces del bosque salen o se acercan a ese lugar cuando comienzan a escuchar la canción.

-Pero eso es tonto, ¿para que tocan la canción si los que conocen esta historia van a huir de ahí? –menciona la pelirroja-

-No es así –habla un Skull Kid- cuando una persona en especial escucha esta canción, ellos quedan hipnotizados y no ponen resistencia, todo depende de lo que quiera ese ser, pues la canción solo atrae a los que él quiera… incluso… a nosotros –los que escuchan esto, tiemblan de miedo-

-Huuum~, entonces, ¿atraen solamente a lo que quieren? ¿Entonces por que huyen?

-Por que –dice otro niño- ellos también comen almas –los niños comienza afirmar y temblar-

-Es verdad, ellos también comenzaron a comer almas luego de un tiempo y se han convertido en monstruos –nuevamente todos comienzan a temblar-

-¡Es aterrador!

-Dan mas miedo que los Stalfos.

-¡O que los Wolfos!

-Mucho mas miedo que un nido de Skulltulas.

-Todos los pequeños comienzan a intercambiar ideas y hablar entre ellos- ¡muy bien, ya entendimos!, son muy aterradores –la platica parece calmarse-

-Ahora… alguien podría decirnos ¿Dónde encontrarlos?

-Todos comienzan a verse entre si ante la pregunta de la chica castaña- Creo que yo puedo llevarlos –menciona la pequeña hada-

-¿Tu?, pero si dices que tienen un mes que acaban de llegar a Hyrule.

-¿Podrías ayudarnos a encontrar ese sitio, Tatl?

-No hay problema –menciona orgullosa- ese sitio ha de ser de donde proviene la gran energía negativa que he estado sintiendo desde que llegamos.

-¡Siiii! ¡ese es!

-Bien, entonces, las puedo llevar –se dirige hacia la fogata del medio- ¡cuando regresemos, seguiremos jugando y tocando! ¡Mientras tanto, diviértanse!

Ante lo que acaba de decir, todos gritan de alegría y continúan haciéndolo. En medio de la fiesta, el nuevo grupo formado por, Saria, Nabooru, Tatl y Tael, comienzan su marcha hacia donde parece emanar esa energía negativa que Tatl dice sentir. El camino no es fácil, ya que el bosque a cada momento comienza por volverse mas difícil de caminar, ver y avanzar. Por suerte traen consigo a las dos pequeñas hadas, ya que de pronto, sus linternas fallaron y aunque al parecer las baterías eran nuevas, algo paso y dejaron de funcionar.

En cierto momento, el aire se comenzó a sentir frío, como si alguien hubiese abierto la puerta de un congelador, así como el ambiente poco a poco se convirtió mas callado. Ni siquiera los insectos hacían ruido en ese lugar, como si algo los hubiese asustado de ahí o los obligase a guardar silencio. El ambiente se pone mas tenso cuando escuchan un aullido aterrador, así como una especie de grito provenir de algún lugar desconocido del bosque. Esto hace que incluso, Nabooru con el poder de Sabia que ahora posee, tenga miedo. Un momento mas adelante, las hadas obligan a esconderse y no hacer ruido entre protestas de la pelirroja, mas al ver a un lobo enorme que pasa cerca de ellas olfateando el lugar. Guardan silencio y comienzan a temblar al ver el tamaño de ese animal, o mejor dicho bestia, mide cerca de dos metros a pesar de estar en cuatro patas y casi siete metros de largo, tiene franjas que brillan en su cuerpo, así como unos ojos penetrantes que brilla en la oscuridad de un color dorado. La bestia de pronto levanta sus orejas ante algún ruido que se escucha a unos metros y se aleja en tan solo tres saltos. A lo lejos se escucha el sonido de gruñidos, aullidos y el de metal chocando con metal.

-Será mejor irnos de aquí… en silencio.

Menciona el hada violeta lo mas bajo que puede y ante lo que todos asienten. Luego de avanzar otro poco, el ambiente vuelve a quedar en silencio, mas, algo llama la atención de todos, el sonido de un instrumento sonando en esa parte del bosque. Como si se tratase de algo terrible, en las copas de los árboles, los arbustos y todo a su alrededor, comienzan a escucharse sonidos, algunos sonidos parecen el de algo arrastrándose rápidamente, así como también el de tener dos, cuatro o mas patas, todos ellos, yendo en la dirección contraria de donde parece venir el sonido. Mas hay algo con el sonido, no parece moverse de ningún lugar en donde esta, sigue fijo a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado.

-Es ahí –menciona la hermana mayor- la energía maligna y esa canción provienen del mismo lugar, por haya –señala el hada-

-Bien, ya llegamos hasta aquí, creo que seria bueno llegar hasta el final de todo esto –menciona algo nerviosa y con sus manos frías, Nabooru-

-Deja de aparentar ser valiente, en estos momentos puedes ser sincera y decir que tienes miedo.

-Lo haría, pero, si yo no soy valiente, ella se desmayara –señala a Saria, la cual esta al lado de Tatl y pareciera que en cualquier momento se desmayaría o tendría un ataque de pánico-

-Ya veo –vuela mas cerca de la castaña- no te preocupes, si algo pasa, yo te protegeré.

-Asiente- gracias, Tatl.

-Andando

El cuarteto comienza por avanzar poco a poco, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible en ese ambiente tan silencioso, mas parece casi imposibles, pues conforme avanzan, alrededor de ellas, la naturaleza parece empezar a morir poco a poco conforme se acercan a la fuente.

-Que triste, todas las plantas están muriendo.

-Eso se debe a la energía que hay cerca. Incluso a mi hermano y yo nos es mas difícil movernos…

-¿Es cierto eso Tael? –pregunta Nabooru, al estar él a su lado-

-…Si, es verdad… nos costara acostumbrarnos a esta cantidad de Youki.

-¿Youki?

-Es una manera de abreviar energía maligna o demoníaca –menciona sofocado-

-Se preocupa al ver como esta- si no te siente tan bien, ¿por que no intentas descansar en mi cabeza?

-Tu también, Tatl, descansa sobre mi cabeza.

-Gracias, nos recuperaremos en unos minutos… solo sigan esa dirección y llegaran hasta la fuente del Youki.

Tatl y Tael descienden sobre las cabezas de las chicas y se quedan entre sus cabellos, luego de un tiempo mas de caminar, llegan hasta un lugar algo extraño. A su alrededor, no hay ni siquiera pasto o algo, así como también, la tierra se ve cuarteada y estéril, rocas sobresalen de esta mientras que unos metros adelante, unos muros de piedra se levantan unos cuantos metros. Al darse cuenta de que no hay manera de ocultarse en esa parte, deciden rodear el lugar para encontrar una manera segura de llegar, encontrándolo en el seco lecho de un pequeño arrollo, el cual tiene la suficiente altura para caminar y ramas seas para ocultarlas a ellas. Conforme avanzan, la música se oye cada vez mas, pero al mismo tiempo, risas aterradoras, parecieran de ultratumba y que se están divirtiendo. También se oyen gruñidos de lobos y de otros seres.

Al llegar al fondo, se dan cuenta de que están dentro de un pozo y que para su buena suerte, hay escaleras que sacan fuera de el. Al asomarse, pueden ver que están en algo parecido a una plaza pequeña y que el pozo esta cerca de una de las paredes, así como que hay varios seres alrededor de una fogata y que al otro lado de ella, unos lobos están peleando entre si. Pero, estos lobos son diferentes, ya que están en dos patas y usan las delanteras para atacarse entre si. Los que rodean a estos, gritan con emoción ante lo que ven y tomando mas atención, las chicas se dan cuenta de que todos ellos son esqueletos a excepción de uno que esta sobre de una tarima de madera y sentado cómodamente, a diferencia de los demás, este lleva una capucha que lo cubre casi todo, a excepción de su rostro, el cual tiene una mascara cubriéndoselo y sus ojos brillando como pequeñas luces naranjas.

Las chicas encuentran un momento en el cual pueden dejar el pozo y dirigirse hasta unas cajas que están cerca para ver mejor los alrededores y buscar a su compañera perdida.

-¡Suficiente! –todos, incluidos los lobos guardan silencio de inmediato- ya me he artado de este juego sin sentido y de no ver resultados en la búsqueda del medallón.

-Pero, señor –le interrumpe uno de los esqueletos-… ya registramos todo el templo y solamente tenemos una ligera reacción y no importa cuanto escarbemos, siempre nos alejamos del sitio.

-Lo que quiere decir que esta en ese sitio, pero que no hay forma de obtenerlo fácilmente… ¡traigan a la humana! Recen para que ella sea La Sabia y que libere el medallón –la chica que andan buscando en ese momento es traída ante el encapuchado y es mostrada- cabello verde, orejas puntiagudas y ojos azules… llévenla al sitio donde dicen y si no es, ya saben que hacer con ella.

El guardia que trajo a la chica que se la lleva entre gritos de auxilio y suplicas que da a todo pulmón mientras se la llevan hasta una puerta. Los demás entonces deciden continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, incluido el lider, quien al parecer se resigna y decide observar nuevamente. De inmediato, Saria y Nabooru buscan un camino seguro, encontrándolo en unas vainas secas, estás están de modo que nadie las pueda ver y llevan hasta una ventana rota. Al pasar, pueden ver que están en un segundo piso y que nadie esta dentro del cuarto. Siguen de cerca a su compañera, buscando que se aleje lo mas posible del grupo para que no pueda llamar la atención, atraviesa el cuarto y llega hasta otra puerta, la cual pasa. Las chicas lo siguen ahora mas de cerca, ya que creen que no habrá nadie mas y así es, en el cuarto solamente hay antorchas para iluminar el lugar y nadie alrededor, por lo que de inmediato se dirigen hasta el ser que tiene a su amiga, están a unos pasos de atacar, cuando el piso donde esta parado, se mueve como un ascensor y su amiga desaparece de inmediato de la vista de ellas.

-¡Diana! -gritan ya sin importarles lo que pueda ocurrir-

-Se comienza a escuchar una risa por todo el cuarto- así que hay otras niñas mas.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?! Salgan –dice enérgicamente Nabooru mientras apunta su arma a todos lados-

-¿A donde crees que estas apuntando? –se escucha una nueva voz-

-Nosotras estamos aquí –una tercera voz-

-¡Muéstrense! –dice, Saria lo mas valiente que puede-

Las luces entonces se comienza a mover de un lado a otro, bamboleándose de arriba abajo y de lado a lado, ante eso, las dos muchachas miran hacia arriba y pueden ver cuatro figuras que flotan, con antorchas en las manos y que están envueltas en capuchas de diferentes colores, dejándose ver solamente sus ojos blancos y algunas manos negras, delgadas y cortas a comparación con su cuerpo, el cual parece inchado, pequeño y sin piernas. Ante esto, Saria solo cae por la impresión, siendo detenida por Nabooru antes de que caiga de lleno. La muchacha pelirroja se pone nerviosa ante lo que esta frente a ella y coloca el trozo de madera que encontró enfrente de ellas para intentar protegerse y dejar cierta distancia entre ellas.

-¿Piensas detenernos solo con eso? –menciona una nueva voz de los cuatro seres frente a ella- creí que serias mas inteligente y saldrías huyendo.

-Lo siento, pero ese no es mi estilo.

-Ya veo… o eres una chica valiente o muy tonta… Joelle, Amy –una fantasma con toga naranja y otra con verde se acercan a la fantasma de violeta- ya saben que hacer.

-Si…

Mencionan las dos, la de naranja se dirige hacia las muchachas, mientras que la de verde se dirige hacia el lado contrario de manera tranquila. Nabooru intenta llamar la atención de la llamad Amy, pero la de naranja se cruza en su camino. Parece sonreír, a lo que, Nabooru le da un mal presentimiento, unos segundos después, la fantasma que se interpuso golpea con su antorcha el trozo de madera se quema por completo en segundos, siendo así que lo arroje a un lado, quedando indefensas ante los tres seres que hay frente a ella y sin posibilidades de huir o pelear, ya que Saria esta inconciente, sin posibilidades de que se pueda defender y las fantasmas azul y violeta descienden a su nivel para rodearla. Pero las cosas no terminan ahí, ya que segundos después, de un cuadro, sale la figura del hombre enmascarado y con capucha, acompañado de la fantasma verde y de las puertas alrededor de la habitación, algunos esqueletos salen y comienzan a rodear a la chica y su compañera inconciente. El ser que estaba reteniendo a su compañera ahora también ha regresado y es de los primeros en acercarse a las chicas.

-¡Que le hiciste a, Diana?

-¿Diana? –pregunta el ser-

-¡La muchacha con la que bajaste! –pregunta con temor a la respuesta-

-Ah, ella. No era la que buscábamos, así que hice lo que siempre hacemos con los errores… me deshice de ella.

La chica teme a lo que se refiere con ello, pero decide estar quieta, ya que no esta en condiciones de hacer nada

-Hum… dos nuevas –dice el encapuchado mientras se acerca a las chicas flotando y se detiene cuando nota algo-… pero que tenemos aquí… La Sabia de Espíritu –Nabooru ve hacia su pecho y nota el medallón que esta fuera de su playera para dormir- el amo estará muy alegre al ver este presente… esa niña ha de ser una Sabia también… yo mismo la llevare al sitio, a la otra chica, solo quítenle el medallón y con eso será suficiente.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y quien dijo que tu plan seria tan fácil de hacer? –Nabooru coloca a Saria en el piso y se dirige al frente para ponerse en una posición de pelea a mano limpia-

-Jum… o eres valiente o muy tonta.

-Eso mismo le pregunte yo, Señor.

-No importa, en ese caso… captúrenla y después veremos como divertirnos con ella, Wolfos, no la maten.

Cinco de los lobos que vieron cuando entraron a ese lugar ahora se dirigen y rodean a Nabooru. Con una serie de golpes la alejan de Saria, haciendo que el encapuchado la tome y se coloque sobre el trozo de piedra que desciende y desapareciendo de la vista de Nabooru, quien con gran esfuerzo es capturada luego de acabar con cuatro Wolfos y tres Stalfos. Siendo sometida por dos de las figuras encapuchadas flotantes al no poder golpearlas tan fácilmente y luego de que una de ellas le golpeara en la cabeza, cayendo así inconciente casi de inmediato.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Bien, es el final de este fic, ojala que alguien me deje su opinión y por cierto, los que vieron mi fic de "Hasta la vista baby" ya sabrán mas o menos como escribo y por cierto, tal vez mas adelante tenga que cambiarlo a un publico restringido, pues quiero ya quitarme este lazo que tengo alrededor… si, creo que el próximo ya no sabrán de el, pues será restringido, see ya.

-Ey, tonto, ¿ya dejaste de escribir?, pues me toca mostrarte como escribe un verdadero autofh!

-...... Luego les explico lo que pasa, nos vemos.


	11. Saria: Nabooru:

Bien, aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, la cual a partir de ahora creo que contendra mas cosas comunes, ¡pero!, también sus dosis de peleas y por ahí tengo una que otra sorpresa... bueno, a varios les resultaran mas que obvias, sin embargo, espero que las puedan disfrutar, la verdad me gusto como quedo este capitulo y ojala que a ustedes también, aunque por ahi habra enredos que son mas que obvios, los cuales estoy intentando componer en la segunda versión, si, ya estoy trabajando en ella, pero primero necesito terminar esta, la cual es el esqueleto, por así decirlo... bueno, aun no comienzo a escribirla, pero si estoy viendola en mi mente y ya esta trabajando un poco, bien disfrutenla y ya saben el disclaimer, esta serie no me pertence y blah blah blah... ¿por que nos hacen decir de todas maneras esto? si es mas que obvio de a quien pertenece... en fin, disfrutenlo.

P.D. (aunque aun no es el final de mis comentarios) a ver si notan cuales partes hice mientras escuchaba musica y cuales mientras estaba sin oir nada.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Saria: ser un Sabio es complicado

Nabooru: ¡Ser un Sabio es genial!

Un leve olor en el ambiente comienza por despertar a una de las chicas capturadas, es un olor a tierra seca, madera y polvo. Cuando abre los ojos, se da cuenta de que esta sobre recostada sobre el piso. No pudiendo ver bien, decide llevar sus manos a su rostro para tallarse los ojos, pero algo evita que lo alcance. Al enfocar su vista, ve que tiene esposas y grilletes, los cuales están clavados al suelo y puede entonces notar que es de piedra, mármol y con un extraño diseño sobre de el.

-Donde… ¿dónde estoy? –pregunta desubicada y si poder recordar nada-

-Veo que ya despertaste –se oye una voz femenina y un brillo salir de su cabeza-

-¡Tatl!... entonces… ¡Nabooru! ¡¿Dónde está Nabooru!?

-No lo se, yo también acabo de despertar, el Youki que esta en este lugar es tan grande, que no había sentido algo así desde que estuve frente a Twinmold.

-¿Twinmold?

-Creo que no viste esa parte en la obra. Pero, Twinmold eran un par de gusanos de casi 150 metros de largo, ¡enoooormeeessss!

-Saria parpadea incrédula- ¿150 metros? Imposible, incluso en nuestro tiempo, el animal mas grande no pasa de los 30 metros o en los registros fósiles, de los 60, creo que estas exagerando.

-Eso es lo que dice cualquier persona que no vio a esos enormes seres y que además no vivió en esa época. Claro que existieron, yo misma los pude ver y además, la mayoría de esos animales enormes desaparecieron y se extinguieron con el paso del tiempo.

-Me imagino que debió intervenir la selección natural… ¡no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Debo encontrar a Nabooru!

-¡Es, verdad, debo de encontrar a mi hermano!

-Nabooru ha de estar con él… pero ahora debemos salir de aquí.

-… ¿Podrías salir y ver dónde estamos?

-Si, creo que puedo hacer eso… aunque aun estoy algo débil…

-No te esfuerces mucho.

La pequeña hada vuela hacia las paredes del lugar intentando encontrar una salida sin éxito, en ellas se ven varios cuadros, en los cuales hay unas pinturas que no se pueden describir mas que como bizarras, están cubiertas por enredaderas, raíces muertas y en algunas partes mas se pueden ver que están desgastadas y comenzando a caerse. Ya habiendo recorrido todo alrededor, encuentra unos escalones que descienden en el piso, los cuales dirigen hacia una especie de pasillo y hasta una puerta. Tal pareciera que no están sobre suelo firme, sino sobre de una especie de semi-plataforma.

La pequeña castaña esta preocupada, pues ha pasado más de media hora y la pequeña hada aun no regresa, siendo así que su mente comience a trabajaren cualquier posibilidad, tal como que ha sido capturada, esta acorralada por algún animal de mayor tamaño, esta siendo perseguida e incluso que ya esta muerta. Pero no puede seguir pensando en ello, ya que la puerta del lugar donde esta cautiva se ha abierto, luz comienza a entrar por el lugar y se da cuenta de que son las fantasmas por las cuales perdió el conocimiento, detrás de dos de ellas viene el que parece ser el líder de todos los seres que están en ese lugar y detrás de él, las otras dos que faltan. Cada una de los seres encapuchados se dirige hasta una cierta parte del cuarto para encender una antorcha y con esto iluminar el lugar. Lo que ve cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz e iluminan todo el cuarto de forma circular, la deja atemorizada, ya que alrededor del cuarto y en cada una de las paredes, se encuentra una enorme pintura y en cada una de ellas, se encuentra un dibujo perturbador y horrible.

-¿Qué… que son esas cosas?

-Vaya, veo que te gusta la colección del Señor –menciona la fantasma naranja-

-Creo que mas bien le asustan esas pinturas, Joelle –menciona la encapuchada de color verde-

-Hum… pues yo creo que son una buena colección, Amy… ¿que opinas tu Meg?

-La encapuchada violeta parece ver con cuidado las imágenes-… creo que les falta algo mas.

-A mi no me gustan demasiado –menciona la encapuchada color azul-

-A ti no te gusta nada, Beth, es mas, ni siquiera sabes apreciar algo.

-Claro que si puedo, Joelle.

-Silencio –no es necesario que alce la voz, ya que de inmediato todas se detienen- muy bien, Sabia. Responderé a tu pregunta. Estas pinturas contienen a las personas y seres que he capturado en este tiempo.

Hace una ademán de estar mostrando todas las pinturas a su alrededor. Se pueden ver las imágenes de diferentes seres, tales como Skull kid, algunos de los cuales parecen gritar mientras que otros lo intentan; humanos, unos de los cuales se abrazan el uno al otro mientras ambos cierran sus ojos y gritan; animales, hay un lobo que parece estar siendo ahorcado, mientras que otro esta siendo arrojado al piso, teniendo una expresión de dolor; hay también algunos esqueletos, los cuales se tapan el rostro, han perdido un miembro o hasta pareciera que reflejan muerte y desesperación.

-Si no eres a quien buscamos, tú también formaras parte de mi colección.

-¿Cómo haz podido hacer algo como esto?

-Si te preguntas de que si no tengo corazón, así es, no lo tengo… comiencen con los preparativos, parece que tendremos que hacer un hechizo forzado con ella también.

-¿Hechizo forzado? –los seres encapuchados comienzan a rodear a la chica- ¡esperen! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Deténganse!

Comienzan a formarse líneas a través del aire, por donde los seres encapuchados pasa. Las flamas son del mismo color que el de las antorchas que poseen, viéndose de cierta manera maravillosa, pero aterradora ante la persona que sabe lo que sucederá cuando terminen de dibujarse los diseños sobre ella.

-¡Por favor, no lo hagan!

-De nada sirve suplicar, ninguno tiene corazón.

-Solo obedecemos ordenes, con eso tal vez te tranquilices –menciona tranquilamente la encapuchada anaranjada-

-Vamos, terminemos de una vez, detesto a las personas que lloran al ver lo que les ocurrirá.

-Entonces deja de hablar tanto y concéntrate en lo que haces, Beth.

Los trazos de fuegos multicolores terminan y una luz comienza a ser emitida de las intersecciones, las cuales suben por las líneas y las iluminan todas de un color blanco para después hacer una especie de muro color violeta alrededor de la chica, la cual ahora se encuentra flotando dentro de este campo. Una especie de canto comienza a escucharse, los cuales provienen de las cinco figuras encapuchadas mientras hacen figuras con las manos y en momentos se mueven en cierta dirección.

Un dolor comienza a sentirse en el cuerpo de la chica, comenzando en las extremidades y comenzando a subir poco a poco llegando hasta el torso, momento en el cual es ya insoportable y comienza a gritar. A partir de ahora los captores toman cierto punto en la habitación para comenzar aumentar el ritmo de los cantos.

Del piso de la habitación comienza a elevarse un polvo esmeralda luminoso, llegando hasta el pecho de la chica. El dolor es tal que solo se puede describir como un hierro al rojo vivo sobre la piel y atravesando su cuerpo de lado a lado en ese punto, motivo por el cual parece desmayarse luego de dar un largo grito.

-¡SARIAAAAAAAA!

La voz de la pequeña Tatl hace eco dentro de la habitación y se ve llegar desde la entrada hasta el circulo mágico, el cual la detiene repeliéndola con una descarga que la arroja varios metros.

-¡Rayos!

-¿Eres tonta? Este muro esta siendo hecho por nosotras cuatro y el Señor, ¿creíste acaso que una pequeña hada como tú podría derribarlo tan fácilmente?

-No, pero, él si.

Todos parecen detenerse al escuchar que algo se acerca hasta donde están, atravesando el pequeño ejercito que acomodaron frente a la puerta y alrededor de la habitación para descender hasta donde se encuentran.

Desde los escalones lo que surge en un enorme lobo de franjas luminosas y hermosos ojos azules, el cual es el mismo que vieron cuando se dirigían hasta este sitio.

-¡Es de nuevo ese asqueroso lobo!

-Deténganlo mientras termino el hechizo, solo falta un poco mas.

Las cuatro figuras encapuchadas se lanzan contra el enorme animal, lanzando golpes y fuego de sus antorchas, las cuales parecen inútiles ante la enorme bestia, que solamente se sacude para que las llamas se le quiten de encima y salte hacia la otra figura encapuchada, ante lo cual el campo se escucha romper como si fuera vidrio. Esta vez se dirige hasta la figura de la chica inconsciente, la toma con sus fauces y se aleja de aquel cuarto lo mas rápido que puede, dejando a todos molestos.

-¡Señor! –gritan preocupadas-

-Casi termine con el hechizo –se levanta tranquilamente- mas no es necesario preocuparse, lo que falta sucederá poco a poco. Busquen a esa bestia y la chica, ella de seguro tendrá el medallón para cuando la encuentren.

-¡Si!

Las cuatro figuras desaparecen atravesando las paredes del lugar, mientras que el que parece ser el líder comienza a ir hacia la puerta del que salió el lobo. En un paso que da parece perder la fuerza de sus piernas y cae un poco. No parece darle importancia a este hecho y continua su camino.

En otro lugar del mismo sitio, Saria comienza a recuperar el conocimiento poco a poco.

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-¿Tatl? ¿Qué sucede?

-Suspira aliviada al oír a la chica- que alivio, no te paso nada grave.

-Da un salto ante algo en el comentario del hada- el medallón, ¡¿Dónde esta el medallón?!

-¿Medallón? ¿Te refieres a este? –baja y vuelve sujetando una figura circular verde con un diseño en el- ¿sucede algo con el?

-Entonces ya hicieron el hechizo forzado…

-¿Que te preocupa? No lo haz perdido ni nada por el estilo.

-Y no puedo hacerlo, pues de ahora en adelante, mi vida esta ligada a este medallón.

-No entiendo muy bien la situación, pero te ayudare de alguna manera, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, pero creo que necesitare mucha mas ayuda, que la tuya…

-… En ese caso, que te parece la de él –la pequeña hada vuela hacia un lado de ella- creo que con su ayuda será mas que suficiente.

La chica ve entonces la cabeza del enorme animal que la rescato mientras estaba inconsciente y se da cuenta de que está recostada sobre de él. Se retira asustada en ese instante, pero, Tatl comienza por explicar lo que esta sucediendo.

Nació y vivió como un animal normal, pero al morir, las diosas vieron cierto potencial en él, por lo cual, le otorgaron el rango de animal sagrado, brindándole así inmortalidad y esas marcas brillantes en su cuerpo, símbolo de su rango. Así como darle la tarea de cuidar y proteger todos los bosques, en especial, la parte conocida como el Bosque de los perdidos. Cosa que ha hecho por varios siglos. Pero, recientemente, cierta energía maligna se ha comenzado a extender por todo el lugar, haciendo que algunos seres hayan comenzado aparecer, aumentar y eso ha causado que el pacifico bosque ahora haya cambiado a un nido de seres malignos.

-El dice que nunca había ocurrido algo como eso.

-Ya veo… espera, ¡¿puedes entenderlo?!

-¡Claro que puedo! La mayoría de las hadas pueden hablar con los animales y plantas, son pocas las que no pueden hacer algo tan sencillo como esto.

-¿Y cómo es que tu entiendes eso? Yo no oigo que haga ningún ruido o algo para comunicarse.

-Sería algo complicado de explicar, pero solo digamos que nos comunicamos con el corazón.

-Saria le mira con ojos estrechos-… biieeeen, el corazón.

-¿Acaso no nos crees?

-Bueno, no es que no les crea, además, esto es nuevo para mi… espera, ¿Quién hablo?

-Fui yo –el lobo se levanta y la empuja con su hocico- creo que haz comenzado a entenderme, ¿no es así?

-Saria solamente puede verle sorprendida- ¿En serio? ¿Ya haz comenzado a entender el corazón de los animales? ¿Cómo es posible? –pregunta sorprendida el hada

-El medallón –menciona con una voz tranquila, poderosa y que parece de un hombre de mediana edad. Los ojos del lobo ven hacia el objeto sujeto al cuello de la chica que sigue inmóvil- hace muchos siglos, incluso antes de que yo naciera, se cuenta que en este bosque vivió una pequeña niña, la cual era de la tribu, Kokiri. Ella, fue la Sabia del bosque, guardiana, protectora y encargada de todos los bosques que estaban dentro del reino. Así fue, hasta que un cierto día, desapareció sin dejar rastro, nunca supe su nombre o que sucedió con la tribu. Ese fue el momento en que yo pase a ser el guardián de este lugar… pero, también escuche que ella siempre llevaba un medallón con ella, el cual era símbolo de que ella era la Sabia y guardiana de los bosques.

-Lo que quiere decir…

-Si, tal parece que este medallón es la prueba de que ella es la nueva Sabia encargada de los bosques.

- … Pero, ¿ahora que hacemos?

-Lo importante es detener el flujo de energía malig-

-Youki.

-… Si, eso mismo. Debemos detenerlo antes de que algo mayor ocurra.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya han visto todo lo que le ha ocurrido al bosque y los que habitan en el.

-Si, el bosque ha sido abandonado, esta parte está muerta y los monstruos han comenzado a salir.

-Y aumentar, esto ha pasado en solo dos meses, pero, todo ha ido en aumento desde hace no mas de dos semanas. Por lo que dentro de poco podrían comenzar un ataque, solo es cuestión de días o incluso de horas…

Un pequeño temblor se deja sentir en donde están y todo alrededor, haciendo que algunas aves se escuchen mientras parece que huyen de ese lugar. El lobo y hada entonces comienzan a buscar en todas partes al sentir un extraño aire a su alrededor. Tatl puede notar en ese instante que las plantas comienzan a marchitarse poco a poco.

-Creo que es cuestión de minutos…

-Así parece… Sabia, debemos movernos rápido si queremos detener esta… ¡Sabia!

-Creo que no te hace caso –menciona al pasar frente al rostro de la chica, quien tiene la cabeza inclinada- huyamos por el momento y después veremos que hacer.

La pequeña hada introduce el medallón de entre las ropas de Saria y luego se coloca sobre la cabeza de ella, el enorme animal entonces la toma nuevamente entre sus fauces y sale corriendo sin ninguna dirección especifica, mas que al contrario de donde vienen, mas no pueden hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que frente a ellos, un enorme ejercito de esqueletos comienzan acercarse, pareciera que están siendo atraídos o manipulados como títeres, ya que no pueden ver los ojos rojos y brillantes que tenían los anteriores. Esto provoca que se detengan.

-No creo que podamos escapar por ese lugar.

-Opino igual, terminaríamos siendo capturados… incluso para ti es casi imposible huir…

-No creas eso tan pronto, sujétate bien

De un salto, suben hasta la mitad de la copa de los árboles que hay cerca, mas podrían jurar que tan siquiera uno de esos seres los pudo ver, sin embargo, continúan su marcha sin importarles. Ellos le dan la misma importancia y deciden seguir por el camino que acaban de tomar, alejándose cada vez mas de su prisión.. o eso es lo que creen.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¿Acaso no venimos de esa dirección?

-Si

-Entonces, como es posible que hayamos regresado de donde estamos huyendo.

-Esto debe de ser provocado por la energía maligna que se acaba de liberar.

-Quieres decir que no importa hacia donde corramos, ¡siempre regresaremos al mismo lugar!

-Si.

-Rayos.

Menciona desanimada el hada al ver que frente a ellos esta el lugar del que se supone estaban huyendo y donde una gran cantidad de monstruos y bestias se han comenzado a reunir alrededor de los muros. También, la energía que sintieron antes se ha comenzado a fortalecer cada vez más y rápidamente.

-¡¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que estábamos regresando?!

-Por si no lo haz notado, estamos en la copa de los árboles, así que no puedo ver bien que hay debajo de mi.

-¿Y te haces llamar un lobo?

-Soy un animal sagrado.

-¡¿Y acaso no pudiste sentir el youki que comenzaba a aumentar?!

-En el bosque hay mas de un lugar como este y si mis sospechas son correctas, todos ellos están emitiendo la misma cantidad de youki.

-¡¿Y por que no lo mencionaste antes!?

-Lo olvide. –Tatl suspira cansada y harta. El lobo parece escuchar algo- silencio, parece que alguien esta hablando.

Sobre una de las murallas derrumbadas de aquel sitio de donde liberaron a Saria, hay una figura que parece estar dando un discurso, ante el cual, en momentos, parecen aclamarlo fervientemente. Los ojos negros que vieron cuando huían, ahora brilla de color rojo, algunos lobos están descansando y aullando. Aves y murciélagos, vuelan alrededor del ejército que esta reunido y que comienza aumentar poco a poco. La parte que antes era verde ahora esta marchita, tanto por la energía maligna, como por la marcha que están realizando y con ello dejan ver la gran cantidad que son.

-¡Es tiempo de levantarnos y reclamar lo que por derecho siempre ha sido nuestro! –hay ovaciones y gritos de guerra alrededor- ¡los humanos lo han olvidado! ¡Pero nosotros sabemos que fuimos los primeros sobre esta tierra! ¡Por lo tanto, tenemos el derecho de exterminar aquel que ha invadido lo que es nuestro! –en este momento, todos parecen calmarse y esperar por algo- vayan, ¡y no dejen nada que pueda recordar que una vez existieron humanos en estas tierras!

Los gritos de alegría se dejan escuchar por todas partes y empiezan a moverse en dirección hacia las afueras de ese lugar. La figura solo se da la media vuelta y desciende al interior de la estructura.

-¡Esto es terrible! ¡lo peor que me pude imaginar! ¡¿Por qué está pasando esto ahora!?

-Debe ser a causa del medallón, esto debe ser lo que sello a todos estos seres y energía… pero ahora, no esta en su sitio y además, la Sabia –se detiene al ver que la chica sigue inconciente-

-… Es asombroso como algo tan pequeño haya podido hacer eso durante tantos siglos.

-Y yo me hacia llamar guardián de este bosque… je, que tonto.

-¡Olvídate de eso, debemos detener esto ahora!

-Tienes razón, a su velocidad, llegaran al primer lugar con personas en 30 minutos… no hay otra opción.

-¿A que te refieres?

Su respuesta llega inmediatamente cuando el lobo salta hacia el suelo y comienza a correr hacia el interior de la estructura, golpeando, derribando y destruyendo todo lo que hay al frente de él.

-¡Esto es suicidioooo!

-Lo decidiremos después, debemos apresurarnos y regresar al medallón para que todos estos seres vuelvan a ser sellados.

-¿Y sabes lo que tenemos que hacer?

-No.

-¡Entonces esto es suicidio! ¡no tienes nada planeado!

Entre reclamos y gritos de la pequeña hada, continúan avanzando entre la horda de seres que avanzan hacia la salida del bosque, sin que ninguno de los que pasan al lado de ellos se moleste tan siquiera en observarlos como acaban con sus compañeros. Solamente los que están de frente los atacan, ya que estos realmente los consideran enemigos.

Al llegar a la muralla, nuevamente, el lobo, da un salto para volar por sobre encima de ella y caer del otro lado de lo mas tranquilo que puede. Sin perder el tiempo comienza a correr por el pequeño patio y se dirige al interior del castillo, atravesando las puertas como si fueran hechas de papel, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a la pequeña muchacha, por lo que golpea con sus patas delanteras y agacha la cabeza de modo que la protege de casi cualquier cosa, a excepción del polvo, escombro y astillas.

-¡Ten cuidado! ¡Puedes lastimar a, Saria!

-Si me detengo por mucho tiempo, acabara peor que lastimada.

Al llegar hasta el cuarto por el que descienden hasta el cuarto donde estaba el medallón, se encuentran con un grupo de 10 esqueletos y las cuatro figuras encapuchadas al frente de estos.

-Vaya, solo diez Stalfos y esas cuatro Poe, esto será sencillo.

-Lo dices por que no estas peleando.

-¡Oye! te puedo ayudar con información.

-No me hace mucha falta, pero tal vez, cuando esta pequeña despierte, puedas ayudarle mas que a mi.

-¡Ahí vienen!

-Ya los vi.

Salta sobre los primeros cinco Stalfos que aparecen frente a él, destrozando sus escudos con las patas delanteras. Intentan usar sus espadas, pero su piel es demasiado dura, tanto, que uno de ellos parece sacar chispas al contacto.

-¡¿Es que tenemos que hacerlo todo nosotras?!

Las cuatro Poe deciden atacar al enorme lobo nuevamente con sus antorchas y nuevamente, sin efecto alguno.

-¡Cuidado!

Advierte el hada cuando ve a una de las figuras encapuchadas acercarse peligrosamente hasta el hocico del animal para intentar quemarle el rostro.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí! ¡Hermana, hermana, es la Sabia, el lobo la tiene en su hocico.

-¡¿Y el medallón?!

-¡No pude verlo, pero lo ha de tener entre su ropa!

-¡Una razón mas para no fallar! ¡adelante, comiencen con el plan!

De las partes altas del cuarto comienzan a salir un grupo de quince lobos que empiezan por atacarlos.

-¡Son Wolfos! ¡Tenemos que movernos!

-¿Pero a donde? Nos tienen rodeados.

-¡¿Acaso no puedes saltar hacia esa parte para alejarte un poco!?

Haciendo caso del aviso de la pequeña hada, se dirigen hacia una de las partes altas que están en el cuarto, separándose por el momento de sus atacantes. Mas no por mucho, ya que todos comienzan a seguirles de cerca. Mas aprovecha la situación para saltar sobre los que están trepando por los pilares y paredes, ya que están indefensos y no pueden hacer nada ante esto, siendo así que termine con casi todos, quedando solamente las cuatro Poe, un pequeño grupo de tres Wolfos y dos Stalfos.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Meg?

-No lo sé… pero no creo que podamos rendirnos, ya que si el Señor se entera, nos sellara o incluso acabara con nosotras.

-¿Podrías colocarme en el suelo?

Todos quedan en silencio al oír esta petición que viene desde la pequeña chica en el hocico del animal sagrado. Accediendo de inmediato ante la petición. Tatl se acerca hasta la chica que comienza a sacudirse la ropa intentando quitarse la saliva encima de ella.

-Iuuuuhh, deberías intentar hacer algo con ese aliento tuyo.

-Soy un animal sagrado que vive en el bosque, no se nada de la higiene que tiene los humanos.

-Deberías, te serviría demasiado.

-Basta de discutir cosas sin sentido –el tono proveniente de Saria es calmado, pero aun así con la autoridad suficiente para que los dos guarden silencio.

-Meg, ¿Qué les pasa a esos tres? Actúan de manera extraña, especialmente la chica, pareciera que está al mando –comienzan a platicar en tono bajo-

-No lo sé, Joelle.

-Bien, gracias por protegerme todo este tiempo, de ahora en adelante, y me haré cargo de la situación.

-No te preocupes pequeña, aun puedo seguir peleando.

-¡Yo no soy una niña! Que falta de respeto para dirigirte hacia una Sabia.

-¿Sabia? Esta bien que creas esa parte de que eres la nueva Sabia pero, no es razón suficiente para ponerte a darnos ordenes, y menos a tus mayores.

-Si es el caso de niveles, yo tengo casi tres mil años y soy la encargada de proteger el Templo del Bosque.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿es usted la Sabia del bosque? –pregunta de manera prudente el lobo-

-… Aaaajaa… ¡dame un prueba de ello! –exige ahora Tatl-

-Es verdad, necesito cambiarme por algo mas a la altura y ocasión… pero primero…. ¡Sello del Bosque Petrificado!

Coloca su mano derecha sobre el piso, en el acto, varias raíces salen de la tierra y de las paredes cercanas donde están todos los enemigos, quienes son envueltos e inmovilizados. Poco a poco, las partes del cuerpo que están en contacto quedan convertidas en piedra, mientras esto pasa, están siendo sumergidos en el piso, hasta que finalmente desaparecen sin dejar nada mas que una forma cóncava en la tierra.

-Con eso basta –se levanta y sacude el polvo que tiene en su mano-

-Tatl avanza un poco para ver mas de cerca lo que acaba de suceder- ¡¿pero que fue eso?! ¡¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer algo como eso!?

-Desde que me volví la Sabia de Bosque.

-Además… ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? –dice al notar el cambio tan repentino luego de haber terminado a sus enemigos- esta, esta largo y… ¿ese es un mechón verde?

-Espera, me pondré algo mejor.

Eleva su mano en un puño, haciendo con esto que varias plantas se eleven y la cubran por completo. Momentos después, sale completamente cambiada. Su cabello es ahora verde oscuro, el cual le llega hasta la cintura, es semi-ondulado y con una raya del lado derecho, lo tiene cubierto con una especie de velo y amarrado en una trenza. Su tez es ahora clara, su complexión se vuelve delgada y parece tener 20 años, mide 1.63. Sus ojos son azules. Lleva un vestido largo blanco, sobre de el un saco verde oscuro de cuello, alto hecho de algo parecido a la lycra con los bordes dorados y unos adornos en el pecho del mismo color. Sobre de el un peto verde claro con adornos en verdes mas oscuros en forma de líneas y curvas. En el borde superior y a la altura de la cadera, lleva cintas trenzadas blancas con el medallón sujeto del lado derecho en la parte inferior.

Los presentes, en especial Tatl, se quedan asombrados ante lo que esta pasando frente a ellos. El lobo agacha su cabeza en muestra de respeto, a lo que Saria simplemente coloca su mano sobre la de él y le hace levantar la mirada. Tatl da vueltas alrededor de ella mientras ve la ropa que ahora trae puesta y la observa con detenimiento.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me siento incomoda –menciona algo incomoda-

-¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡es lo mas normal ante un cambio como este!, además, mira, haz crecido, tienes ropa nueva y diferente, tu cabello ha crecido, su color ha cambiado… ¡todo es diferente! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!... y tienes razón, estas ropas son "mejores" para la situación en la que estamos.

-El hada Tatl tiene razón en eso, y, no creí que fuera cambiar tanto, simplemente creí que asumiría su papel como Sabia.

-Tu eres el animal sagrado que ha estado cuidando este lugar si no mal recuerdo, ¿verdad? –el lobo asiente- pues bien, la pequeña que viste es la que lleva mi alma. Mi nombre real es, Juheu de los Kokiri, guardiana de los bosques del reino y una de los siete Sabios que protegen los templos y Hyrule

-… Eso es un nombre y titulo largo.

-Dígame que piensa hacer, Sabia.

-Es verdad… primero, tenemos que sellar a todos los monstruos del bosque antes de que alcancen las ciudades de los humanos, después veremos que mas hacer.

-¿Y como planeas hacer eso? El medallón es lo que mantenía sellados a todos esos monstruos, pero ahora lo tienes tu.

-No exactamente, el medallón era parte de lo que mantenía el sello, pero puede volver a ser puesto, claro, siempre y cuando sellemos a el causante de todo este brote de youki –los dos presentes le miran interrogantes- así es, para sellar a el ejercito de monstruos, primero tenemos que sellar a su líder y luego la fuente maligna.

-Pero, Sabia, hay mas templos que están emitiendo youki a través del bosque.

-Esos no son tan importantes, la forma en que se mueve es igual que un río que comienza a dividirse, esta es la fuente, el resto simplemente son los brazos del cause principal, ahora, ¿por donde estaba la entrada?... mmmmmh… olvídenlo, usemos el método mas rápido.

Coloca ambas manos al frente y las sobrepone una sobre otra con un hueco entre ellas, a manera de que ha atrapado algo dentro, de inmediato, nuevas plantas comienzan a surgir, las cuales los envuelven y se siente como están descendiendo, finalmente se detienen. Las hojas y ramas se abren, dejándolos a un lado de la semi-plataforma en donde estaba cautiva, Saria. En medio de la superficie se ve un extraño agujero color violeta y negro, cuya superficie pareciera tener una consistencia liquida y del cual parece salir una especie de humo negro que se desvanece al llegar al metro y medio. Los tres comienza acercarse con cautela, pues no saben lo que podría suceder en cualquier momento, pues están en territorio enemigo y el único enemigo que queda es el que parece ser el líder de todos ellos. Tatl se adelante y vuela alrededor del agujero, intentando comprender lo que esta pasando. El lobo hace lo mismo, pero en su caso se aleja y comienza a olfatear todo alrededor, el aire, el suelo y las paredes. La Sabia parece acercarse hasta donde esta saliendo la columna de humo y toca el suelo, como observando o intentando encontrar algo.

-No detecto nada con mis sentidos… creo que ese humo interfiere con ellos.

-Si… así parece… ¿de dónde proviene toda esta cantidad de youki? Ni siquiera la máscara Majora ni sus cuatro sirvientes tenía tal cantidad.

-Yo tampoco estoy segura de ello, pero, la mayoría de los templos en Hyrule fueron construidos encimas de corrientes como estas para sellar toda ese youki que hay en esos sitios.

-Quieres decir que hay mas de una fuente como esta por todo Hyrule… eso no puede ser.

-Y las fuentes mas grandes están en la montaña de la muerte, en cierta parte de las planicies y en el castillo de Hyrule.

-… Dime que conocías algo sobre esto, "animal sagrado"

-Todo lo que dice la Sabia es nuevo para mi, no sabía nada sobre ello.

-Y bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Ya llegamos, pero ¿Cómo encontramos a ese individuo y lo sellamos?

-No es necesario buscarlo el vendrá hasta nosotros, ya que quiere este medallón.

-Así es, Sabia del templo del Bosque, Saria.

-Donde esta, muéstrate –el lobo tomo una pose baja mientras muestra sus colmillos y comienza a gruñir-

-Tranquilo, animal sagrado, él no puede entenderte –Saria coloca su palma izquierda frente al lobo en señal de que pare-

-Oooh~, así que ese animal puede hablar, que curioso, yo creía que no y es una lastima, yo no entiendo a las bestias.

-Claro que no, solamente los justos de corazón, las hadas o un Sabio pueden entenderlo… dime, ¿que planean hacer?

-¿No es eso un tanto cliché? El decir el plan del villano y luego pelear, esta muy pasado de moda, por que no mejor lo hacemos mientras peleamos oooo… mientras tu mueres.

De inmediato, Saria es atacada desde el techo con un estoque, el cual alcanza a evadir por muy poco y decide alejarse rodando, manchando en el proceso la ropa que acaba de obtener.

-Bien hecho –dice la figura encapuchada mientras saca su espada del piso- ahora, ¿quieres saber el plan? Muy bien, queremos ese medallón para dos cosas, tenerlo en nuestro poder, quitar el sello que hay en le youki y si podemos, transferir parte de esa energía en algo que estamos trabajando.

-¿Y se puede saber que es eso?

-Lo siento, pero eso ya es un se-cre-to…

Dice de una manera femenina mientras mueve su dedo índice y su voz se deja escuchar masculina. Todos se quedan en silencio al ver la forma en que actúa esta figura encapuchada.

-…… Oye… ¿acaso eres hombre? –pregunta la pequeña hada con mirada nerviosa y unas gotas, mientras que los otros parecen tener solo una expresión de incomodidad-

-No se, la verdad es que nunca me he quitado esta capucha, pero… creo que si.

Retira la capucha y deja ver a una mujer de 1.95 de alto, cuerpo exuberante, piel bronceada y algunas marcas de pintura en el cuerpo. La ropa que lleva es algo colorida con diseños geométricos circulares y angulares que cubren pecho y cintura. En el pecho parece un top deportivo, amarrándose por atrás en la parte del cuello y la espalda, dejando su abdomen y parte de la espalda descubiertos. En la cintura lleva un taparrabos, el cual es largo en la parte de adelante llegándole hasta la mitad de las piernas, mientras que la de atrás llega hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, dejando con esto ver sus piernas torneadas. Tiene cabello largo, llegándole hasta casi la mitad de la espalda, color negro. El blanco de sus ojos es negro, mientras que su iris verde. Sus labios son color violeta, lleva una especie de penacho con plumas de aves, las cuales no son muy vistosas, están en mal estado y algunas parecieran que se caerán en cualquier momento. En su hombro izquierdo lleva colgando un arco, en su espalda lleva un escudo que cubre muy bien la mitad de su cuerpo, así como un tridente de casi 2.5m y una espada que parece mas bien machete de 1.4m. Lleva espinilleras de acero, así como muñequeras con protectores que parecen hechos de platino, una cadena en la cintura, donde detrás lleva una bolsa con flechas y a un lado, una máscara. Su calzado es un par de sandalias de piel que se amarran hasta casi la mitad de la espinilla. Su voz también cambia a un tono femenino, mas tiene un dejo de aburrimiento y molestia en ella.

-Huuuuuum~ creo que soy mujer –dice sin darle mucha importancia mientras ve sus pechos para luego observar a la Sabia frente a ella- no creo que tengas algún problema con eso, ¿verdad?

-Para nada, yo también soy mujer

-Huuum, no lo note por toda la ropa que llevas puesta.

-¡Por si no lo sabías! –interrumpe la pequeña hada- ¡esto es lo que cualquier chica usaría!... bueno, parece que es algo anticuada y parece algo infantil en comparación a ti, ¡pero aun así!-

-Tatl... –menciona en un tono algo molesto- gracias por intervenir por mi, pero ahora no importa.

-Ella tiene razón… por cierto, me llamo Zonna.

-Tarde para las presentaciones, pero yo soy la Sabia, Saria.

-Que nombre tan raro.

Toma el arco, una flecha de la bolsa detrás de su cadera y lo tensa para apuntar. En cuanto lo suelta, una parte de la losa del piso se levanta por una raíces que salen violentamente del suelo, impidiendo así que la flecha alcance a quien se oculta detrás de ella, pero penetra unos cuantos centímetros en la superficie.

-Vaya, no se si decir si eres buena o simplemente tuviste suerte.

-¡Ella es buena! ¡Todo mundo lo sabría de inmediato al ver lo que acabo de hacer! –dice, Tatl saliendo aun lado de la losa-

-En ese caso, tuviste suerte.

Toma nuevamente otra flecha, pero esta vez tensa el arco hasta el limite, al liberarla, pasa la protección que coloco frente a ella como si se tratara de nieve seca, haciendo un pequeño agujero, haciendo un pequeño corte en la mejilla de la Sabia, agujereando el velo que tiene sobre la cabeza y llegando hasta la pared detrás de ella, donde se clava hasta casi la mitad. Una mirada de sorpresa aparece en todos los presente para después agacharse debido a que en esta ocasión pasan tres flechas donde justo estaban sus cuerpos hace unos instantes.

-Ven, suerte.

-¡¿Y ahora que hacemos que hacemos?!

-¡Tatl! –le llama Saria mientras la sujeta con una de sus manos- tranquilízate.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos? –otro trío de flechas pasa sobre sus cabeza, provocando que la pequeña hada grite- ¡vamos, piensa en algo, Sabia!

La chica reacciona de inmediato ante la reacción que esta teniendo la pequeña hada y coloca su mano en el piso, haciendo que varias enredaderas salga alrededor de su contrincante. Cuando se esta cerrando para atraparla, caen de inmediato por un corte de la enorme espada de la mujer. La guarda y nuevamente usa las flechas, mas no se queda en la misma posición, esta vez comienza a correr por todo el lugar, tratando de rodear el obstáculo que no le permite ver. Justo cuando parece tener un tiro asegurado, un nuevo trozo del suelo se levanta para ocultarlos. La Sabia entonces decide levantar una serie de lozas alrededor de ellos para protegerlos por completo. Pero, antes de que las levantara, la mujer pudo ver donde estaban. La flecha que lanza atraviesa nuevamente su defensa y termina por atravesar el hombro derecho de la Sabia, quien grita ante el dolor de sentir que prácticamente se lo corten de tajo, ya que destruye prácticamente toda esa región y le deja colgando el brazo como muñeca de trapo. Inmediatamente lo toma con fuerza, intentando aliviar el terrible dolor que siente y detener la hemorragia producida, la cual comienza a manchar su vestido, ya que si no la trata de inmediato, quedara inconsciente y morirá en cuestión de minutos o incluso segundos. El lobo parece no ver mas opción que el retirarse, por lo que la toma entre su boca y decide huir de ese lugar, no sin antes recibir un trío de flechas en parte de su omoplato y su torso.

En la carrera parecen perder a su contrincante mas no por mucho, ya que ella viene detrás de ellos corriendo, pareciera que los alcanzara en los primeros metros de carrera, mas comienza a perder velocidad, en ese instante, toma una de las mascaras que tiene en su cintura y la arroja frente a ella, de inmediato la figura de un enorme toro mecánico se comienza a formar entorno a ella, luego de lo cual lo monta y continua la persecución fuera de la construcción en la que estaban y adentrándose en el bosque.

El lobo avanza con velocidad y agilidad, atravesando y esquivando los obstáculos que hay frente a él. Pero el nuevo enemigo que acaba de aparecer compensa eso con fuerza, siendo así que avance directamente hacia ellos sin siquiera tomar una pequeña desviación. La mujer sobre el lomo de la bestia comienza por apuntar hacia el pequeño trío, quienes evaden por centímetros, sin embargo, cerca de un claro, el lobo es herido en la espalda, haciendo que pierda parte de su velocidad. La bestia entonces lo embiste, lanzándolo varios metros por el aire. Lo lanza de manera que se golpea contra las ramas y troncos de algunos árboles, mas de alguna manera puede proteger a la Sabia a quien arroja hacia el claro, donde plantas y raíces se levanta para detener la brutal caída del lobo y de la Sabia quienes se intentan levantar lo mas rápido que pueden en el estado en que están.

-¿Qué es ese enorme toro de acero? –menciona en un tono molesto y preocupado mientras intenta ver las heridas del lobo y quitarle algunas flechas que no se rompieron-

-Se llama Goht… -la Sabia mira hacia la pequeña hada sorprendida- fue uno de los enemigos que el Héroe de Termina enfrento antes de derrotar a la máscara Majora.

-Eso explica algo, pero deja en dudas otras mas, como, ¿Qué hace este ser aquí?... esto te dolerá, resiste –de un movimiento, retira una de las flechas del lobo, quien gruñe y muestra sus colmillos-

-No tengo la menor idea… pero yo también quisiera saberlo. Se supone fue destruido hace mas de dos mil años.

-La enorme bestia y su jinete se comienzan acercar lentamente hasta el claro- si quieren saber el porqué, eso es porque obviamente el señor de esta está cerca.

-¿¡La máscara esta en Hyrule!? ¡eso no puede ser, Link la detuvo hace dos mil años!

-"¿_Link?"…_ espera, ¿acaso tu conoces a, Link?

-Suficiente platica, cuando mueran podrán hacerlo todo lo que quieran. Goht, aplástalos a todos.

La enorme bestia obedece comenzando con un trote que pronto sube hasta una arremetida. Saria y el resto alcanzan a esquivarlo en el último momento, mas debido a la herida, no puede moverse como le plazca, haciendo que se lastime su otro hombro, nada grave, pero aun así termina adolorida.

-¡Sabia!

-¡Estoy bien!... pude hacer algo para que la herida no se abra tan fácilmente mientras huíamos –respira de manera cansada-… aunque seria mejor tener una hadas para que ayudaran a curarme.

-¡Rayos! Si tan solo tuviéramos una de las mascaras esto no seria tan difícil.

-¿Mascaras?

-En Termina existen mascaras que te dan cierta habilidad, si tan solo tuviéramos la de liebre seria mas que suficiente.

-No se de lo que hablas, pequeña, pero yo soy más rápido que cualquier liebre.

El lobo ataca de frente en esta ocasión, logrando esquivar por poco la embestida, y usando sus garras y colmillos para atacar las patas de la enorme bestia, de inmediato se da vuelta y le ataca el costado. Continua con la misma táctica hasta que finalmente logra hacer caer al monstruo de manera pesada, mas no ve a la otra contrincante, quien nuevamente clava un trío de flechas, en esta ocasión en la pata delantera izquierda, de inmediato, dos en la pata trasera contraria y dos en los costados.

-¿Ya no tengo flechas? –se dice a si misma cuando ya no encuentra mas en su bolsa- ... no importa –tira a un lado su arco y bolsa para tomar su espada y escudo- con esto bastara –prueba su arma en el suelo, haciendo que se clave fácilmente un metro-

-¡Maldición! –dice el animal sagrado al verse y sentirse un inutil-

-¡Lobo!

-Tranquila, yo me hare cargo –dice la Sabia a la pequeña hada que esta a su lado en esos momentos- destello del bosque

Como una orden, del piso comienzan a levantarse pequeñas esferas luminosas del tamaño de Tatl, la cual esta demasiado preocupada para ver lo que esta pasando ahora. Las luces comienzan a girar alrededor de la mujer, quien sigue avanzando mientras agita su espada y escudo como si tratase de ahuyentar simples insectos. Mas se detiene al ver que comienzan a cubrirla por completo, sin dejarle ver nada a su alrededor, el brillo comienza aumentar y no se da cuenta cuando nuevamente enredaderas surgen alrededor de ella para atraparla. Las dos chicas contienen el aliento por unos segundos para después exhalar de alivio cuando las luces se alejan y dejan ver que esta en el suelo completamente cubierta por plantas, su espada y escudo a un lado y con la boca tapada, ante lo cual la mujer les ve de una manera molesta.

-…Aunque… creo que esa posición es demasiado extraña… hasta sugerente –menciona el hada cuando ve como esta atada-

-¿De qué hablas? –menciona la Sabia mientras se dirige ha ver al lobo-

-… Nada, olvídalo –dice mientras se da media vuelta y va con la chica- mira nada mas en que estado terminaste, no eres digno de llamarte animal sagrado o protector del bosque.

-Así parece, pequeña hada –le responde en un tono alegre y cansado-… por favor, antes de que me cure a mi, cúrese usted, Sabia –le pide al notar que comienza a revisarlo-

-¡¿De qué hablas?! Necesitamos curarte antes, tus heridas son algo mas graves.

-Se oye una pequeña risa- No tanto como los de la, Sabia… si no se cura pronto, su brazo tendrá que ser amputado.

-¿Eh?

-Ella recibió un gran daño en el hombro con aquella flecha, es asombroso el hecho de que no se lo hayan cortado con ese ataque… ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

-Vuela hacia la herida de la chica- ¡Es verdad! ¡Puedo ver at raves de la herida! ¡¿En que piensas?! ¡cúrate antes si es algo como esto! Además, este lobo no morirá por algunas heridas como estas.

-… Adelante, hágalo, yo me curare usando la energía que aun tiene el bosque.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? –pregunta el hada-

-Soy un animal sagrado… tenemos que apresurarnos.

-Si, el bosque se está agitando cada vez mas –responde la Sabia-

-¿A que se refieren?

-Haz olvidado que tenemos que sellarla lo mas pronto posible o si no tendremos una enorme crisis en nuestras manos.

-¡La invasión a los humanos!

-Me recuperare por completo en cinco minutos –indica el lobo-

-Yo necesito al menos diez, hace tiempo que no uso mis habilidades y esta herida es algo grave.

-¿Mientras que hago yo?

-Reza por que nos podamos recuperar lo mas rápido posible.

Los minutos pasan y así comienzan a curarse a si mismos la Sabia y el lobo. Aun en contra de lo previsto, ambos se recuperan en tres minutos.

-Nada como un poco de presión para sacar lo mejor de uno, ¿no creen?

-Así parece, ahora, llevémosla hasta el templo para sellarla.

-¿Estas segura que esas plantas son suficientes para detenerla?

-Si, vamos, animal sagrado.

El lobo se recuesta en el suelo y deja que Saria se suba en su lomo, se levanta y toma a la mujer, la cual comienza a forcejear para liberarse. Un temblor ocurre en donde están parados, de pronto, el suelo comienza a partirse al tiempo que agua comienza a brotar de el, es cristalina y pura. Un montículo comienza entonces a formarse en el centro del claro, el cual explota violentamente dejando ver una enorme planta, la cual comienza a rugir y el agua se torna violeta.

-¡Corran! ¡es veneno!

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces

El lobo intenta huir lo mas rápido que puede, pero los charcos venenosos que se comienzan a formar todo alrededor hacen que avance lentamente. Otras dos plantas aparecen de la tierra comenzando a rugir y lanzar chorros de veneno alrededor, matando a las plantas y árboles que hay cerca. Las plantas se dan cuenta del grupo, el cual esta ahora rodeado. Usando esto de ventaja, comienza a embestirlos, intentar engullirlos y lanzarles chorros de veneno, los cuales esquivan con dificultad y uno de ellos cae demasiado cerca, salpicándoles encima.

-¡Yo te curare, tu solamente intenta sacarnos de aquí!

-¡Este veneno no es peligroso para mi, Sabia y si así fuera, usare la energía del bosque!

-¡Es peligroso para todos, tiene Youki mezclado y la energía de la que hablas se agoto cuando estas plantas salieron!

-¡Tatl tiene razón, debemos tener más cuidado o será nuestro fin!

-¡Detrás de nosotros!

Alcanza a decir el hada cuando ve a una de las plantas detrás de ellos embistiéndolos, pero el aviso es demasiado tarde, siendo así que todos sean lanzados por los aires para nuevamente ser golpeados y lanzados hacia los límites del claro, donde están a salvo del veneno que ha cubierto casi toda la superficie y de los ataques de la planta, la cual parece perder el interés y comienza nuevamente arrojar veneno alrededor.

El pequeño grupo nuevamente se pone de pie con algo de dificultad para comenzar a correr, alejándose del enorme monstruo, mas no pueden seguir mas haya de unos metros cuando notan que frente a ellos se forma un mar de plantas parecidas a la que acaban de ver pero mucho mas pequeñas.

-¡Rayos! Deku babas… ¿pero que son esas otras planta? –se dice el hada-

-Esas se llaman Babas serpiente, son peligrosas aun cuando las cortas, ya que se pueden seguir moviendo. Las otras son Boko baba, son las Baba mas grandes que hay y algunas pueden engullir hasta un Wolfo entero.

-Wow, sabes mucho lobito.

-He vivido en este bosque por muchos años, lo he visto casi todo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo se llama esa enorme planta de haya?

-Esa… esa es una planta que jamás creí volver ver, es muy rara y se llama Diababa.

-¿Acaso había mas de esas plantas antes?

-Podrías decirlo en cierta manera, las Diababa solo nacen cuando se juntan varias plantas en un mismo lugar, es entonces que sus raíces se unen y forman el cuerpo, el resto se da por si solo. También hay semillas de esta planta por todo el bosque, pero solo germinan con una gran cantidad de Youki, con una gran sedición de magia o si las llegan a regar con cualquiera de las dos.

-¡Espera!, ¡¿acabas de decir que hay mas de estas plantas?!

-Si, ¿Por qué?

La pregunta es respondida casi de inmediato cuando un nuevo rugido parecido al de la planta se escucha a lo lejos, así, poco a poco, varios rugidos se van sumando a este hasta que alcanzan escuchar 15.

-¡¿Que hacemos ahora?! ¡Estamos rodeados!

-…… Tenemos que sellar esta planta primero –es lo que dice la Sabia a la pregunta-

-¡¿Qué… sellarla también, pero que pasara con Zonna –se dirige hasta la mujer que le mira aburrida por la reacción que tiene el hada- acaso no es ella mas importante!?

-Todo es importante ahora, debemos sellarla también si queremos quitarnos la molestia de tener que lidiar con todas esta plantas después de sellarla a ella.

-¡¿De que hablas?! No entiendo nada.

-Esta Diababa, esta sobre uno de los brote de Youki, ¿no es así?

-Así es, además esta zona es la única donde hay semillas de Diababa

-Si dejamos esta rama de Youki, cuando regresemos no solo tendremos que eliminar a esta planta, sino a todas, ya que serán lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerse con vida

-¿Quieres decir que en este momento todas las plantas son brotes?... ¡Rayos! Este será una largo día.

-Así parece… pero si podemos sellar la fuente con esta planta, el resto morirá solo.

Mientras hablan ya son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, han estado combatiendo por casi una hora, sintiendo que están llegando poco a poco a su limite, además de eso, deben de sellar a Zonna en menos de 10 minutos antes de que algo terrible le suceda a los humanos, ya que la horda de Stalfos, Wolfos y demás bestias está avanzando en alguna parte del bosque sin detenerse y solamente con un objetivo, la exterminación de todo humano que hallen a su paso. Sintiendo esta presión sobre de ellos, deciden entonces prepararse para detener primero a la enorme planta que ha salido desde un brote de Youki, mas esta rodeada de agua envenenada, siendo una tarea muy riesgosa el acercarse para poderle atacar, salvo que caminen sobre los montículos de tierra que aun quedan en algunas partes del ahora pequeño estanque.

-Bien, ¡vamos, de prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

-Tranquilízate, Tatl

-¡¿Cómo me puedes pedir que me tranquilice en un momento como este!? ¡solo tenemos unos minutos antes de que los primeros humanos sean atacados!

-Mira en su muñeca izquierda, la cual tiene un reloj- todavía tenemos diez minutos.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? Yo creí que habías cambiado completamente de ropas.

En ese momento, las enredaderas que sujetaban a Zonna se rompen, de inmediato, aprovecha para herir la boca y el rostro del lobo, intentando mas que nada atinar hacia los ojos. Por fortuna, solo alcanza cortar el parpado inferior derecho, mas eso no evita que cierre el ojo para intentar aliviar el dolor que siente. La mujer, salta y se aleja varios metros de sus captores, no sin antes lanzar el cuchillo que lleva en su mano y con el que corto sus ataduras hacia la Sabia, quien alcanza esquivarlo.

-Debieron matarme o inmovilizarme rompiéndome las extremidades cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, que lastima, no volverá a pasar lo mismo otra vez.

Lleva su mano a su espalda y toma el tridente que aun no usaba, luego, lo maneja como si tratase de mostrar o presumir las habilidades que posee manejando su arma, lo cual logra su cometido con Tatl, quien la ve muy sorprendida.

-Ahora, ¿quién de ustedes dos es el primero?

-Ehm, solo una pregunta –dice la pequeña hada colocándose a un lado de Saria- ¿de dónde sacaste ese cuchillo?

-Le mira aburrida para que después aparezca un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro mientras ve hacia otra parte y le contesta de una manera apenada y femenina- se-cre-to…… no es cierto, lo saque debajo de mi muñequera, mira, aquí estaba –menciona mientras muestra su muñequera izquierda- ¿de que otro lugar podría salir tan convenientemente?... y ahora… ¡Diababa! –la planta parece tomar atención a la mujer- dales un baño… están sucios y llenos de manchas

La planta parece obedecer y de inmediato, las tres cabezas comienzan a lanzar chorros de veneno al trío, que se mueve lo mejor que puede en el espacio que tienen. Zonna mientras tanto se dirige hasta la monstruosa planta, la cual parece descender la parte principal y la deja subir en ella, para que nuevamente suba, de este modo, ambos quedan lejos del alcance de cualquier ataque hecho por el pequeño grupo.

El trío se ve en apuros mientras están intentando evadir los chorro de veneno, un mar de plantas carnívoras que se lanzan para atacarles de vez en cuando y algunas que son cortadas y les persiguen.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?! –pregunta Tatl mientras se sujeta lo mejor que puede de la ropa de Saria-

-¡Ahora debemos de preocuparnos, faltan ocho minutos!...... ¡lobo!

-¡No tiene que decir nada!

El animal sagrado cambia de dirección, dirigiéndose hacia el estanque, siendo perseguido por cinco Baba serpiente, a quienes deja atrás fácilmente cuando corre para impulsarse en llegar hasta el pequeño montículo de tierra que esta en medio del estanque de veneno. Mas la prolongada pelea ha hecho que falle y una de sus patas toque el veneno, quemándosela levemente, mas no por eso deja de ser doloroso.

-¡Yo me dedicare a curarte, tu solamente sigue corriendo hacia ella!

-¡Si continua de esta manera, terminara agotada y sin poder sellar a ninguno de ellos!

-… Lo se…

-¡¿Lo sabes y aun así continuas con esto?!

-Saben, este no es momento para charlar

Les dice Zonna mientras se acerca en el aire e intenta golpear al lobo e un costado, mas alcanza a evadirla y alejarse unos metros.

-Vaya, siguen teniendo suerte –Tatl intenta responderle, pero ella simplemente mueve su dedo en señal de que se detenga- miren detrás de ustedes.

Nuevamente, una de las extremidades de la planta los embiste lanzándolos por los aires, sin embargo, en esta ocasión es diferente, ya que la otra extremidad los intercepta en el aire y los alcanza lanzar mas alto, imposibilitándoles así el moverse o el poder hacer algo. De inmediato miran con horror como la planta principal abre su boca, dejando ver un ojo y colmillos alrededor de el en lo que parecen ser pétalos, los cuales están esperando ansioso el saborear la sangre y carne de los pobres que caen hasta ellos. Viendo la muerte asegurada de sus rivales, la mujer da media vuelta y comienza alejarse.

-Hasta nunca.

El monstruo comienza a rugir y retorcerse de dolor. Zonna voltea al oír esto y se da cuenta de que los pétalos que cubren el ojo y funcionan como fauces, han sido cortados, siendo salvados el lobo y la Sabia, esta ultima vuelve a crear una cama que plantas que detenga la caída de todos, mas se tienen que mover rápido cuando el veneno que esta donde nacieron comienza a podrir y matar rápidamente a estos retoños. Luego de ver este escape milagroso, la mujer comienza a buscar la causa o causante de ello sin poder ver a nadie en especifico.

-¿Qué estas buscando?

Es lo que escucha decir de alguien a sus espaldas, ante lo cual no se sorprende, simplemente coloca su arma de modo que la proteja de cualquier corte diagonal y da media vuelta para ver frente a ella a una chica morena de cabello corto pelirrojo y ojos dorados, la cual viste pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa manga larga negra y un par de tenis. Lleva un par de guantes platinados y sostiene una enorme hacha en uno de sus hombros.

-Así que la Sabia que escapo todavía estaba cerca… de haberlo sabido, habría ido de tras de ti yo misma.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con que escapaste!?

Tatl se acerca volando hasta la chica que acaba de aparecer a quien comienza a reclamar sobre lo que acaban de decir.

-Je, je, je, disculpa, disculpa, pero si me hubieran atrapado, no habría sido lo mejor, ¿no creen?

-¡¿A que te refieres con eso, acaso no sabes lo que, Saria ha tenido que sufrir?!

-Ah, es verdad… -le dirige una rápida mirada- ya veo, así que a ti también te realizaron un hechizo forzado… lamento no haber podido llegar antes…

-Descuide, Sabia Durehi, el hechizo no fue completado de la manera que a usted le toco.

-… -sonríe- en ese caso me alegro, Sabia Juhau –toma una posición de pelea- ¿que le parece si yo me encargo de la planta y usted de sellar a esa mujer?

-… Parece que nunca cambiaras –vuelve a subir sobre el lobo-

-¡Dejen de ser tan amigables y dinos porque tardaste tanto!

-La verdad… -su voz cambia a uno alegre- yo estuve siguiéndolas desde hace una hora y las he estado ayudando desde lejos, jejejejejeje.

-¡Pero si no haz hecho nada!

-¡Claro que si! Yo fui quien te ayudo a salir fácilmente del templo y cuando huían yo fui quien elimino a sus perseguidores, ¿Por qué crees que siguen libres con una cantidad así de monstruos para que les persiguieran?

-… Bueno, creo que tienes razón, pero… ¿porque cambiaste de ropa y de donde sacaste esos guantes y hacha?

-Cambie para estar cómoda al pelear y estos los traje dentro de mi maleta –enseña los dos objetos-

-Si puede caber algo de semejante tamaño en tu mochila, ha de tener algo especial –dice mientras vuela alrededor de la chica-… oye… dijiste que fuiste hasta tu campamento para cambiarte de ropa, ¿verdad? –la otra chica asiente- entonces, ¿me podrías decir cómo pudiste ir y venir tan rápido?

-Nabooru le ve extrañada- ¿Lo dices por que caminamos por casi dos horas para llegar hasta el templo? –la pequeña luz asiente- ah, eso fácil –señala hacia atrás mientras sonríe- recibí su ayuda cuando me perdí en el bosque.

Una luz comienza a brillar, mientras que gotas de agua se condensan en gran cantidad, en unos instantes, un animal de casi 10 metros de largo por 4 de alto, aparece. Tiene la forma de una cabra, pero sus cuernos están unidos y lleva en el medio de ellos una esfera que ilumina todo a su alrededor. Los rayos de luz comienzan por debilitar algunas de las plantas monstruosas y el estanque envenenado comienza a tornarse claro poco a poco.

-¿Quién eres tu? –pregunta Zonna-

-La voz se oye noble, fuerte y sabia- soy uno de los encargados de cuidar, Hyrule, el espíritu de la luz, Ordona.

-Así que quedaba un espíritu de luz mas en estos lugares –todos parecen sorprenderse ante lo que acaba de decir-… no importa, te cazare en cuanto atrape a estas dos Sabias y a sus dos mascotas.

-¡¿A quien crees que llamas mascota?!

-A ti, pequeña ave.

-¿Ave? –se sonroja y parece alegrarse- ¡tonta, solo porque me digas así, no cambia el hecho de que me hayas llamado mascota!

-Oye, ¿no te parece algo alegre? –pregunta en voz baja-

-Si.

-Además, ¿cómo puedes confundir una ave con una luciérnaga?

-¡Durehi!

Todos tienen que parar su pequeña charla ante el ataque de chorros de veneno que comienzan a intentar empaparlos. Ante esto, el nuevo acompañante de las hasta hace poco separadas muchachas, se hace cargo poniéndose frente a ellos para purificar los chorros, convirtiéndolos en agua. Mas eso no evita los ataques físicos que recibe de parte de unas Baba serpiente que acercándose entre la confusión, comienzan a morder las patas de Ordona, quien no parece importarle tanto, siendo así que comience aumentar su brillo corporal hasta volver cenizas a las plantas que le atacaron.

-¡Ustedes vayan y sellen a Zonna! ¡La Sabia Durehi y yo nos encargaremos de la Diababa y las demás plantas!

-¡Ya lo oyeron, déjennos la planta a nosotros! –menciona algo emocionada mientras se sube al lomo del animal-

-¿Pero como quieres que la sellemos aquí? ¡necesitamos sellarla en aquel lugar!

El espíritu de luz ve hacia la estructura de la que escaparon y que señala el hada, después mira hacia el enorme campo de plantas que comienza a moverse, buscando una oportunidad para atacar. Ordona nuevamente comienza a brillar y con el hace un camino que atraviesa el campo de plantas carnívoras.

-Wow… él es mas útil que tu, lobito.

-Así parece ser –menciona algo resignado ante este comentario-

-Solamente faltan seis minutos para que se realice el primer ataque, no perdamos más tiempo.

Saria, junto con Tatl y el lobo, se apresuran hacia Zonna, atacando lo mas fuerte que pueden. Mientras tanto, Nabooru y el espíritu de luz se alejan, yendo hacia el estanque de veneno que comienza nuevamente a ser purificado mientras avanza por el, esquivando algunos ataque físicos que comienza a lanzar. Se acerca cada vez mas intentar embestir a la enorme planta, mas cuando esta cerca, el ser luminoso lanza un grito de dolor cuando siente que sus patas están dentro de acido, de inmediato salta y se aleja del estanque para intentar aliviar el dolor y daño que comienza a sentir. Observa sus patas, dándose cuenta de que están heridas, al ver detenidamente el estanque, nota que el sitio donde recibió el daño, está lleno de un Youki más concentrado.

-¿Estás bien, Ordona?

-Si, pero, parece que no será tan sencillo como pensábamos.

-Así parece… por cierto, ¿cómo van Saria y los demás?

Al voltear hacia ellos, se da cuenta de que no han salido del lugar donde los dejaron. La lucha continua para nuevamente contener a Zonna, quien en esta ocasión parece conocer casi todas las ideas que tiene la Sabia, siendo así que se mueva constantemente, sin estar demasiado tiempo en un sitio y dar el tiempo suficiente para que crezcan plantas para atraparla, además de eso, en momentos se dirige rumbo al estanque, donde aprovecha para tomar un respiro y realizar un plan de ataque. En cierto momento, Saria aprovecha para hacer crecer plantas en ese lugar, mas el sitio y el veneno evitan que lleguen a siquiera desarrollarse a la mitad de lo que deberían.

-Así que aún están en esa parte… ¡¿Qué esperan!? ¡se supone que ya deberían estar en marcha para sellarla!

-¡No es tan sencillo! ¡cuando intentamos huir para atraerla, ella fue directamente hacia ti! ¡y no podemos atraparla por el veneno y por que se mueve demasiado! –reclama Tatl-

-… ¿No puedes hacer algo para transportarlos o para atraparla a ella? –le pregunta al espíritu de luz-

-Lamentablemente no, he usado casi todo mi poder purificar los chorros de veneno y en los enemigos que perseguían a la Sabia. Las heridas que tengo son prueba de que dentro de poco ya no tendré mas.

-¡¿Por que no lo dijiste antes?! ¡¿Cómo podemos recargarte?! ¡o hay algo que nos pueda ayudar!

-Por desgracia, lo único que me puede devolver mi energía es la luz del sol y no se me ocurre que mas hacer.

-Maldición, entonces, tenemos que derribar esta planta lo mas pronto posible para poder ayudarla a sellar a Zonna.

Mas cuando se está preparando para realizar esa acción, algo sucede. En el suelo donde esta peleando Saria y los demás, se comienzan a formar sombras, de las cuales salen un grupo de manos que los sumergen dentro de ellos, desapareciendo en el acto y sin dejar rastro de nadie. Nabooru y Ordona se apresuran para ver qué ha ocurrido, mas cuando llegan, las sombras que aparecieron de la nada, se han desvanecido igualmente, dejándoles solamente la sensación de que han perdido, mas no tiene tiempo de concentrarse en ello, ya que nuevamente han comenzado a ser atacados.

En alguna parte, se comienzan a formar sombras que entonces arrojan a un grupo de individuos, quienes caen al suelo lo mejor que pueden y de inmediato adoptan una posición para pelear.

-¡Sabia! ¡¿se encuentra bien?!

-De algún modo, pero ¿Qué fue eso?

-No estoy seguro de ello, pero creo que esos fueron Floormaster.

-Pues han de ser otro tipo de Floormaster, ya que no reconozco a esos.

-¿Qué tipo de truco usaron?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿acaso no fuiste tú quien invoco a esos Floormaster?

-¿Eres tonta?... ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

-Obviamente para alejarnos del lugar donde te sellaremos.

-¿Si no fueron ustedes?... entonces debió ser la otra Sabia o el espíritu –comenta sin haberle puesto nada de atención a Tatl-

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-¡Deprisa, tenemos que sellarla! –dice sorprendida mientras se sujeta del lobo y apresuradamente decide atacar-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

La respuesta del pequeño ser llega en cuanto nota donde están. Han vuelto al interior de la fuente de Youki, donde se supone que deben sellar a la mujer. De alguna manera, alguien o algo les ayudo con el problema de capturar a la mujer y llevarlos hasta el sitio donde deben de sellarla.

Saria ve como su contrincante comienza alejarse de ella, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Inmediatamente, hace un movimiento con las manos y cierra con plantas el único lugar por donde pueda escapar. A la mujer no parece importarle y decide continuar mientras mueve su arma de modo que pueda cortar los obstáculos en cuanto haga contacto con ellas y de esta manera abrirse paso para huir. Se lleva una sorpresa al ver mas de cerca las plantas, las cuales no son como las anteriores, estas son tallos llenos de espinas, los cuales se mueven constantemente y le atacan en cuanto esta a un par de metros. Zonna intenta defenderse al cortar los tallos espinosos, mas es prácticamente imposible detenerlos, ya que la parte cortada vuelve a crecer casi al instante, sin darle demasiado tiempo para hacer algo, mas la velocidad con que maneja el arma le ayuda para defenderse un poco y poder alejarse lo suficiente del alcance de los tallos espinoso, los cuales parecen volver a cubrir la salida. Viendo la situación en la que se encuentra, opta por la estrategia de atacar, de esta manera, Saria no tiene el tiempo suficiente para realizar algo mas que la ayude en su búsqueda por capturar y sellar a Zonna.

La persecución de ambos comienza hacer que corran incluso por las paredes de la habitación circular, lo cual les ayuda debido a la fuerza centrifuga para hacerlo, además de la velocidad que cada uno posee. En un salto que el lobo realiza para intentar volver al suelo, un movimiento hace que una de sus patas se tropiece con el marco de uno de los cuadros de la pared, esto lo aprovecha su contrincante para hacer un corte profundo cerca de su hombro, perdiendo así el apoyo, cayendo estrepitosamente y aplastando a Saria mientras dan unos giros en el suelo. La mujer no parece querer moverse de su posición para ir a rematar a sus contrincantes, pues piensa que sea una trampa o algo para cuando este cerca, mas luego de unos instantes ve que apenas se pueden mover, decide ir hasta ellos, donde el lobo esta perdiendo sangre de manera alarmante y no pudiéndose mover debido a le herida, el cual ha dejado prácticamente inútil su pata. Saria por otra parte parece algo desubicada debido al golpe contra el suelo. Tatl mientras tanto parece estar igualmente en el suelo, sin poder volar o moverse de su lugar.

-Hum, parece que finalmente estás acabada.

Saria al escuchar como se acerca la mujer, de inmediato levanta una loza del piso, la cual cae cortada por el filo del arma.

-¿Acaso crees que puedes detener mi tridente con algo como eso?

-No la puedes culpar por intentar.

Ve en dirección hacia donde está la pequeña hada, la cual es recogida por Saria y puesta sobre unos de sus hombros para tenerla cerca e intentar defenderla.

-Esa ropa que llevas, debiste dejarla a un lado, no es nada útil en combate y es un estorbo.

-¿Eso crees?... yo no pienso igual, si no fuera por ella, habría perdido mi brazo cuando lanzaste aquella flecha.

-Huuum~, veo que también haz curado la herida… mas no por completo.

Saria siente un liquido tibio que empieza a caer por su brazo, cuando voltea, se da cuenta de que la herida se ha abierto nuevamente, por lo que intenta cubrirla con su mano.

-Ya veo, la Sabia Nabooru es un poco mejor que tu por el tiempo que lleva despierta, sin embargo, tu no puedes hacer nada por ti sola aún –mira hacia el hada que comienza nuevamente a volar, y hacia el lobo herido que comienza a gruñir y mostrar sus colmillos- necesitas de la ayuda de los demás, por eso no te he podido capturar aun, que tonta de mi el creer por un segundo de que eras una digna oponente.

-Lamento desilusionarte de esa manera.

-No, fue un buen ejercicio mientras te perseguía… aunque… debería agradecerte mas a ti, lobo, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-No tengo nombre.

-… No quieres decírmelo… oh, ¿ nunca te dieron uno?

-Prefiero decir que no lo recuerdo… es lo que pasa luego de vivir durante siglos… tiendes a olvidar… las cosas.

La mujer le ve indiferente mientras observa como el lobo poco a poco agacha la cabeza, cierra sus ojos y su respiración se vuelve mas lenta. En estos momentos ha perdido la conciencia por la hemorragia. Saria se pone de pie para acercarse y tratar de detener el sangrado, mas la mujer se interpone en el camino de la muchacha, la cual parece ya no tener fuerzas suficientes ni tan siquiera para intentar esquivar algún ataque. El hada entonces vuela al frente e intenta inútilmente golpear el rostro de la mujer, quien simplemente agita su mano para hacer a un lado a la pequeña, quen a falta de fuerzas, termina cayendo al suelo para perder la conciencia.

-¡Tatl!

-No te preocupes… solo esta inconsciente… pero estará mejor que tu cuando despierte.

-…… -le mira firmemente mientras comienza a jadear un poco-

-¿Por qué esa mirada? ¿Es acaso de resignación o determinación?...... bien, no me respondas.

Se acerca mas para luego lanzar una patada al estomago de la muchacha, cayendo entonces al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor y la falta de aire. La mujer se agacha para tomar el medallón que la muchacha lleva en la cintura, mas al momento de tomarlo, la mano de la chica toma la suya. Su vista se vuelve estrecha para luego observar a la muchacha, quien le mira directamente a los ojos.

-Determinación -se levanta para realizar una serie de rápidos estoques, con los cuales deja inutilizados los miembros de la chica, quien grita nuevamente y acelera su respiración-… no te preocupes, lo que te matara no serán estas heridas, será porque te he quitado el medallón… aunque creo que habrías muerto de todas maneras por esa herida en el brazo…

Saria entonces puede ver como nuevamente la mujer comienza a bajar, mas pareciera que todos los movimientos que realiza los hace lentamente, como si el tiempo comenzara a detenerse. Sus parpados comienzan poco a poco pesarle, como si tuviera sueño, no puede enfocar las imágenes y sus ojos se mueven torpemente mientras intenta no caer en el sueño que tal vez sea el final. Puede apreciar como le comienzan a quitar el medallón al igual que en ese instante, en el suelo, se comienzan a formar nuevamente las mismas sombras que trajeron a Saria, de ellas sale disparada hacia el techo, Nabooru, quien parece perdida, mas al ver la situación, carga con todo contra la mujer una vez que ha tocado el suelo.

La pelea comienza de manera feroz con el destrozo de una parte del piso por parte de Nabooru con su hacha y le siguen los cortes perfectos hechos por el tridente de Zonna, quien se aleja un poco y es perseguida por Nabooru. Los ojos de Saria terminan por cerrarse y tal parece que se unirá a las personas que parten de ese mundo en esa noche.

En otra parte, un grito de dolor se deja escuchar por unos instantes para luego hacerse el silencio. El lugar es un espacio enorme de un blanco inmaculado, en el cual, al poner mas atención, se puede comenzar a notar partes teñidas de rojo. Paredes, piso, algunos pilares y soportes se pueden ver destrozados, con cortes y salpicaduras de sangre que ya se han secado. En ese mismo lugar, se puede apreciar el cuerpo de un hombre tranquilamente dormido, pero las manchas en su rostro, la espada que le atraviesa el estomago, las laceraciones en ropa, hombro, brazos, pierna y la aparente falta de una de ellas, nos dice lo contrario. Los pasos de una persona se comienzan a escuchar mientras el cuerpo de un hombre mas, se encuentra en el mismo lugar, jadeando de cansancio y tirado en el piso.

-Veo que si te llevo algo de tiempo, Veran.

-Haaa, haaaa… cállate, Agahim –dice pesadamente mientras respira cansadamente-

-Sin embargo -voltea hacia el cuerpo del otro hombre- no me imaginaba que pudieran ser tan fuertes.

-Levanta su cabeza y mira unos instantes-… Si…… el próximo es tuyo…

Menciona mientras vuelve a colocar su cabeza en el suelo y a tomar aire. El otro hombre entonces comienza a dirigirse hacia el cuerpo sin vida, una vez ahí se hinca, busca en el cuello una cadena, la toma y unida a ella esta una llave. Le dirige una mirada a su compañero para arrojarle un nuevo anillo.

-Colócatelo, o tendrás problemas cuando abra el cofre.

Se dirige hacia el susodicho mientras el también se coloca una nueva sortija en la mano. Al abrir el objeto, el aire de la habitación comienza ser absorbido hacia el interior de el. En cuanto termina de abrirlo por completo, una ráfaga de aire sale disparada, lo cual toma por sorpresa al hombre y le hace retroceder unos centímetros mientras intenta mantener su posición. Unos segundos después, la corriente cesa, dejando ver en el interior del enorme cofre un pequeño trozo de cristal en forma de un triangulo invertido, no mide más de tres centímetros, es color violeta y en su superficie se pueden reflejar los colores del arcoíris como si se tratase de un prisma o de una burbuja de jabón. Lo toma con cuidado mientras que en su rostro se comienzan a forma gotas de sudor, tiene una expresión de sufrimiento y malestar. Segundos después de esto último, cae de rodillas para colocar el pequeño trozo a un lado y vomitar.

-Je, ¿tan mal te hace sentir eso?

-Nunca creí que un simple objeto tuviese esa aura… ya había visto figuras y otros objetos con esencias… pero esto.

-Si… esto lo supera –extiende la mano hacia su compañero, el cual busca en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y le da un par de anillos mas- gracias –recoge el objeto- hum, aun con cinco anillos parece no ser suficiente… que asombrosa esencia tiene.

Los dos hombres comienzan a retirarse del lugar, mas el que parece mas joven se detiene y regresa un poco para ver el cadáver de su oponente, es entonces que toma la empuñadura de la espada y la saca del abdomen del cadáver.

-¿Para qué quieres esa espada? Sabes muy bien que no te servirá de nada una vez estemos fuera de aquí.

-Ve hacia su compañero y luego aprecia por un momento al objeto de la plática- Si… es una lástima, esta espada tiene un grandioso filo, casi no pesa y brilla como un espejo… el dueño nunca supo apreciar esta espada.

Toma la empuñadura y la clava en el suelo a un lado del fallecido. Ambos hombres entonces comienzan por alejarse del lugar, dejando todo tal cual esta, ambos se dirigen hacia la puerta y su siguiente objetivo.

-Sin embargo –menciona el hombre una vez fuera y caminando entre las ruinas del castillo- nunca creí que tendríamos tanta suerte.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta el joven mientras sostiene una herida que aun no se cuera en un costado-

-Me refiero a que tenemos que buscar los fragmentos de la llave y encontrar la puerta para sacar el tesoro en su interior, pero creo que no será necesario hacer todo eso si sabemos utilizar este fragmento de la llave.

-… A veces dices cosas sin sentido –retira la mano de su herida y en ese lugar no queda ni siquiera una cicatriz, hace un ademan con su mano y de inmediato su ropa hecha casi girones vuelve a su estado normal- mucho mejor… ahora, dime ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Primeramente descansar, luego intentar encontrar los lugares donde están los demás restos de la llave y si encontramos al héroe, la princesa, algún Sabio o Dama, ver si mi plan se puede llevar a cabo.

-Por eso, dime tu plan para ahorrarnos la molestia de buscar el medallón.

-Paciencia, paciencia… por cierto, ¿colocaste el trozo de la llave dentro de la caja, verdad?

-Si, lo hice cuando estábamos apunto de salir.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué habría pasado si alguien sintiera el poder la llave.

-Saca una caja detrás de él y se la entrega- sí la próxima vez soldados y cazadores nos buscan, no será mi culpa.

-……

El hombre toma la caja y la guarda detrás de él mientras ambos continúan su marcha hasta la orilla del lago

En otra parte, una chica de cabellera castaña y mirada esmeralda comienza a despertar debido al viento cálido y húmedo que entra por una gran ventana en la habitación donde se encuentra recostada. Mira hacia ese lugar para quedarse admirando las cortinas que se mueven con el viento y la luz del sol que pasa a través de ellas. Siente su cuerpo pesado y algo adolorida de las extremidades. Al intentar pararse, sus músculos comienzan a reclamar con un dolor parecido al de alguien envarado, por lo cual no puede hacerlo de inmediato. Al estar de pie decide ir hasta la ventana para intentar ver donde se encuentra. Poco a poco se acerca y al llegar por completo hasta ese sitio, lo único que puede hacer es sorprenderse ante lo que ve. Desde donde esta puede ver un lago, de aguas claras y hermosas. Las personas van de un lugar a otro tranquilamente mientras charlan y parecen jugar algunos entre ellos, la vista del sol solo hace mas grandioso lo que ve frente a ella.

-¿Estaré muerta o esto es el cielo? –dice cansada mientras da un suspiro- auch… creo que estoy viva… pero ¿Dónde están Link o las chicas?

Comienza a retirarse de ese sitio para ir hacia la puerta, en el transcurso se da cuenta de la ropa que lleva, la cual es una blusa de tirantes color verde claro, así como una falta corta blanca que parece hecha de mezclilla, revisa cerca de la cama y puede ver unas sandalias, las cuales se pone, antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, ve un collar con un medallón, el cual reconoce. Lo ve sorprendida, así como asustada por unos instantes antes de colocárselo y salir por la puerta. Al atravesarla, puede ver que el número 117 junto a la puerta, dándose cuenta así que está en la habitación de un hotel muy bonito, parece de cinco estrellas, pero no puede avanzar mucho mas, ya que el dolor que siente no le permite hacerlo, decidiendo así el apoyarse en la pared y comenzar a ver si puede saber donde está o que tiempo ha pasado.

De repente, comienza a recordar que iba ir con sus amigas y familiares al Lago Promesa. En cuanto lo hace, no puede mas que sonreír un poco y que sus ojos se comiencen a humedecer de felicidad, ya que esta viva y sin marcas aparentes en su cuerpo, lo cual le llama demasiado la atención, ya que sus heridas parecían graves.

-Nos vemos a las ocho… y no llegues tarde, Link

Una voz llama la atención de la chica, la cual viene de una de las esquinas del pasillo atrás de ella, es entonces que de ese lugar, aparece la figura de una muchacha que esta guardando su celular. Es de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color rubio claro, piel bronceada y ojos negros. Mide 1.61, de aparentes 17 años. Viste una blusa de tirantes violetas con un estampado en ella, así como pantalones de mezclilla azul algo abombados y unas sandalias. En su mano izquierda lleva una pulsera con un dige circular con un grabado algo desgastado en el.

-Ah, ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… disculpa, ¿quién eres?

-¿No me reconoces? Pero si solo han pasado cinco años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, Saria… ¿Recuerdas a la chica que salía con, Link hace cinco años?

-¿… Tetra? –menciona sorprendida la muchacha.

-La misma, ¿cómo has estado?

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Y the end... o al menos por el momento, ya vere cuando vuelvo a subir un nuevo capitulo de esta serie, que la verdad es a la que mas interes le pongo, pues tengo la idea desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero ya terminarla lo mas pronto posible para comenzar a hacer la versión 2... la cual espero este mejor que esta... creo que he visto demasiado Evangelion, ya que hay varias versiones, la manga y anime, las cuales no se parecen entre ellas para nada, pues al aprecer estan experimentando para hacer una mejor versión de esta serie, la cual en mi opinion se puede hacer en gran medida, tal como esta historia.

Por cierto, no he hecho ninguna recomendacion... ¡si, esa! les recomiendo Hyakko, es muy buena y divertida, dudo que se aburran con esa serie, ya que es entretenida, mas por cada cosa que hacen las protagonistas. Es verdad, si les gusto Evangelion y quisieran ver algo diferente, les recomiendo que lean Re-take, una ¡muy! buena historia, pero, leanla bajo dos condiciones, una, que sean mayores de edad, pues es un doujinshi y tiene escenas muy explicitas y dos, que no sean demasiado adeptos a esta serie, pues hay cierta parte donde los fans de Ayanami creo que querran linchar al autor. Si cumplen con esta condiciones, adelante y leanla.

Consejo de la vida, aprendan a escuchar. Ustedes busquen el significado a esto, ya que yo tengo mi definición y cada quien tiene la suya.

Dicho... bueno, quiero decirlo, pues se me antoja y por ahi alguien me lo comento. Aprendan a diferenciar la palabra amor y gustar, ya que puedes decir la (lo) amo, cuando en realidad dicen me gusta.

Y opinion... esto es lo ultimo, espero. No me gusta todavia la idea que manejan en la pelicual de live action de Dragon Ball ¿¡y que es eso de Evolution?!

Bien, me retiro, nos vemos en otra ocasión, ojala que sea pronto y suerte en la vida y encontrando lo que sea que busquen... aunque no se hagan demasiadas ilusiones o saldran heridos, see ya.

¡AH! la imagen de Saria la pueden encontrar en deviant, solo pongan Saria Twilight. La imagen e idea no son mías, son del autor, así que nadie me reclame por decir que me copie y tome todo el credito de haber inventado esa figura.


	12. Historias dulces

Nota: Revise el capitulo anterior para ver algunas cosas y me di cuenta de que Agahim le habla a Veran y no es así, es Vaati, lo siento, error en la cabeza. Disfruten del nuevo capitulo.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Disculpa, ¿quién eres? –le pregunta, Saria a la chica que acaba de aparecer-

-¿No me reconoces? Pero si no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez… –la muchacha parece pensar en algo- ¿Recuerdas a la chica que salía con, Link hace cinco años?

-Saria parece pensar detenidamente la pregunta que la muchacha acaba de hacerle- ¿… Tetra? –pregunta dudosa al ver a la chica-

-La misma, ¿cómo has estado?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Historias dulces

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Después del encuentro con esta persona y de platicar por cerca de una hora con ella, se dirige nuevamente hasta su habitación para descansar, ya que al parecer esa simple charla le dejo agotada, unas horas más tarde, Nabooru se dirige hasta su habitación en cuanto le dan aviso de que esta despierta, para este momento son cerca de las cinco de la tarde y el sol se comienza a ocultar, dándole al lago un hermoso tono dorado mientras que las personas siguen yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro, pero en una cantidad menor.

-Pero vaya que si tienes suerte, todos me dijeron que por lo menos necesitarías de uno o dos días para recuperar la conciencia por ti misma.

-Es verdad, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Si te refieres desde la pelea, solamente… una dos, diez… 13 horas más o menos y desde que llegamos, unas seis.

-… Así que no ha pasado mas que medio día desde que tengo este medallón –toca el objeto con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos y voz-

-Si te preocupa que sea como el mío, descuida, a ti no sacaron sangre, por lo que estas a salvo… no tienes nada de que preocuparte…

-Lo siento…

-Descuida, por cierto, tengo varias cosas que contarte sobre lo que estuvimos haciendo hoy, nadamos, compramos, visitamos unos lugares donde pescar. Atrape un buen pez por cierto, ¡creo que pesa dos kilos! Luego te doy un trozo.

-Pero antes de eso, dime que paso cuando me desmaye.

-… Esto es algo que no quería contarte aun… ¿estás segura? –la otra chica asiente-… pues bien, comencemos desde un poco antes, desde cuando desapareciste en esos Floormaster.

Yo me quede combatiendo con la Diababa lo mejor que pude, ya que estaba algo preocupada por ustedes, mas tuve suerte de que en un determinado momento, la Diababa me embistiera, ya que con ese ataque, destruyo por coincidencia el cuerpo de Goht, el cual emitió una luz que comenzó a purificar todo alrededor y de ahí salió un espíritu de luz mas Faron… por cierto era un ser extraño, ya que el Ordona se veía genial, pero Faron… era un mono con cola muy largar y no se veía para nada genial.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Si tu lo hubieras visto, también pensarías lo mismo que yo.

-Bueno, recuerdo que Ordona se veía muy bien.

-¿Verdad? Además lo podía montar y me veía genial sobre de el... pero bueno, volvamos al resto de la historia.

En cuanto lo liberamos, se elevo y lanzo una estela de luz que detuvo casi de inmediato todos los movimientos. Fue entonces que me dijo "debilítalo mientras lo sostengo y séllalo". De inmediato seguí esa instrucción y pude terminar sellándolo, pero justo cuando estaba tocando el piso de un salto súper alto e increíble que hice con ayuda de Ordona, una nueva mancha de Floormaster se comenzó a formar en el piso y pase directamente a través de ella. Cuando me di cuenta estaba de cabeza en la misma habitación que tu y a punto de chocar con el techo. Cuando note la situación en la que estabas, coloque mis pies contra el techo y de inmediato ataque para detener a Zonna de robarte el medallón, pero ella ya lo tenía en sus manos e intento huir, pero por suerte, Ordona y Faron aparecieron por la misma puerta que ella quería huir, de pronto, el cuarto se ilumino y desde todas partes comenzó a surgir una especie de pared transparente de luz que se contrajo poco a poco. No sabía para que hicieron eso, por lo que continúe luchando contra Zonna. En un determinado momento, pude darle con la parte plana de mi hacha y lastimarla del brazo –mientras cuenta esto, su voz parece volverse un poco triste y con culpa-. Ella se retiro un poco, pero no llego demasiado lejos, ya que la pared era solida para ella y acabo siendo aprisionada dentro de eso. Todo termino rápido y teníamos tiempo de sobra para sellarla, pero no quería tomar ningún riesgo, así que busque lo mas rápido que pude tú medallón y con eso sellamos a Zonna.

-Vaya, te toco hacer algo grande.

-Lo se…

-… ¿Por qué pareces tan seria? ¿Y, qué paso con Diana?

-…Sobre eso… veras. Una vez comenzamos a sellar a esa mujer, su figura se fue desvaneciendo y dejando en su sitio otra figura, era Diana, quien también apareció con el brazo roto.

-Nabooru –menciona algo preocupada y triste por su amiga-

-No te preocupes, se que eso no fue mi culpa, ya lo supere, descuida.

-…

-Vamos, no me mires con esa cara… mientras te continuare contando lo que paso después, ¿de acuerdo? –la otra chica asiente-

Pues bien, Diana quedo libre e inconsciente, lo cual fue bueno para nosotros, ya que estaba con el brazo roto y no sé qué habríamos tenido que hacer debido al dolor y la situación en la que estábamos.

-Ya lo creo, ella en medio de un enorme habitación desconocida, conmigo desmayada, herida en algunas partes, mientras que un hada revolotea a mi alrededor, un lobo enorme a mi lado a punto de morir; además de estar lleno de pinturas aterradoras con un espíritu maligno siendo sellado en esos instantes por ti, quien tenias un enorme hacha que bien puede pesar media tonelada y dos espíritus de luz sagrados con la forma de animales que pueden hablar… eso si que no habría estado nada bien para ninguno de nosotros.

-Tú lo has dicho… en fin.

Luego de eso, nos dedicamos a curarlos a ustedes dos y un poco a Tatl, ya que estaba algo mal también.

-Por cierto, ¿qué paso con ella, su hermano y con las pinturas?

-Nabooru suspira un poco- No paso mucho, al parecer, Tael se desmayo en lo alto de un árbol debido al youki. Fue una fortuna que se desmayase ahi, ya que no está acostumbrado a tal cantidad, pero tal parece que Tatl si, además, es un milagro de que ella haya llegado hasta donde nosotros sin salir tan mal. Después de eso se despidieron, pero parece ser que tal vez les veamos pronto, ya que se dirigen hacia este lugar, pero antes deseaban ver algunas cosas mas… en cuanto a las pinturas… cuando Zonna fue sellada y nosotros estábamos yendo para ayudarles a curarse, de las pinturas comenzaron a salir esqueletos y monstruos.

-Con esqueletos te refieres a los Stalfos… ¿verdad? –la otra chica agacha un poco la mirada- entonces, todas esas imágenes de niños, adultos y monstruos…

-… Una parte de los monstruos estuvieron bien, tanto, que algunos de ellos nos atacaron, otros huyeron y algunos mas nos ayudaron a combatir y entrar en razón al resto… pero los humanos… todos ellos murieron…

-… ¿Pero por que?

-Parece ser que una vez están dentro de los cuadros, se comienza absorber la energía de cualquiera… los humanos necesitamos comer para mantenerla, pero los monstruos no, ellos tienen energía casi ilimitada. Cualquiera de ellos puede estar dentro de los cuadros por lo menos dos semanas, sin embargo, los humanos normales solo pueden estar durante cuatro días… pasado ese tiempo, mueren de inanición, mas siguen absorbiendo toda la energía que queda en el cadáver consumiéndolo hasta los huesos.

-Y las imágenes que vimos…

-Si, imágenes residuales de cuando fueron capturados…

-… Todas esas personas…

-… Descuida, les di una sepultura digna y sus espíritus están en paz, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-La muchacha se le queda viendo por unos instantes- ser la Sabia del espíritu tiene a veces sus ventajas, ¿no es así? Sonríe un poco-

-Tú lo has dicho –le devuelve la sonrisa-

-Por cierto, ¿por qué nadie se ha sorprendido de mi cambio de imagen y como estoy aquí y no en un hospital?

-Eso es simple. Luego de que Faron te ayudara a recuperarte, ellos lanzaron una especie de bendición… conjuro o hechizo, no recuerdo bien esa parte, pero ha sido muy útil, ya que te cambio la apariencia ante los demás y modifico la memoria de todos, con eso pudimos usar la excusa de que Diana se rompió el brazo cuando de repente se volvió sonámbula. En cuanto a lo de no darse cuenta, use algo que he llamado guía espiritual y con la cual he podido controlar tu cuerpo para que nadie se dé cuenta.

-… Entonces fui tu marioneta.

-Guía espiritual, guía… pero si tu prefieres ese término, adelante.

-Le mira algo molesta para después calmarse un poco- de acuerdo, fue guía… por cierto, no me hiciste hacer nada vergonzoso, ¿verdad?

-Para nada, solamente lo hice para moverte cuando nos retirábamos, subir al auto y hacer que parecieras dormida, en cuanto llegamos te lleve hasta tu habitación con la excusa de que estabas cansada, no me quise arriesgar hacer algo que no he intentado. Por cierto aun no he dicho nada sobre lo que paso.

-Hum, que sería has vuelto, nunca lo hubiera creído de ti.

-… ¿Pero que dices?, yo siempre he sido sería.

-Bien, bien, lo que tu digas…

-Es bueno seguir con vida, ¿no es así?

La otra chica asiente mientras su rostro cambia conforme lagrimas comienzan a formarse en su rostro, hasta que finalmente comienza a llorar todo lo que puede mientras se aferra a su amiga, quien le da un abrazo e intenta consolarla y calmarla.

La vida sigue su curso en este mundo. En el cual nadie sabe la amenaza que se está generando en el anonimato y oscuridad. Todos continúan alegremente mientras que los salvadores de más de una vida intentan lidiar con el estrés que poco a poco comienza a formarse a su alrededor, mas para su fortuna, la noche cae, y con ello, pueden descansar un poco del terrible día recordado y del cansancio de haber combatido durante gran parte de la noche anterior.

La mañana llega nuevamente hasta el lago. El lugar ideal para cualquiera que desee relajarse. Saria y Nabooru salen juntas a divertirse un poco desde muy temprano en la mañana, siendo así que desde las ocho ya estén fuera intentando encontrar algún sitio donde pasar el rato, mas no hay muchas cosas que ver en esos momentos ya que la mayoría de los negocios están cerrados, excepto por los restaurants, que comienzan a dar desayunos y paquetes matutinos a las pocas personas que están ya fuera buscando un lugar donde saciar su apetito. Viendo esto, deciden hacer un poco de ejercicio, yendo hasta la orilla del lago donde comienzan a correr alrededor, hasta que finalmente, terminan compitiendo en una carrera para ver quién será la persona que pagara el desayuno, y como la mayoría del tiempo pasa con ellas dos, terminan en el piso agotadas, tanto porque ya no tienen fuerzas, como porque se les acabo el camino para correr.

-Tomando aire- sigues igual de lenta que siempre… Saria.

-En la misma condición- ¿de qué hablas?... Si yo gane…

-…

Las dos muchachas se ven mientras comienzan a reír. Luego de un rato de intentar recuperar el aliento, las dos chicas se ponen de pie, mas por el hambre que tienen, se tambalean y les comienza a temblar las piernas.

-Creo que primero debimos haber comido y después hacer esto para digerir... –menciona de pie mientras sostiene sus piernas con sus manos para que estas no se doblen y caiga nuevamente-

-Te lo dije, Nabooru, pero tu quisiste venir a correr… -menciona en una posición parecida a la de su compañera- tan impaciente como siempre…

-Bien, de ahora en adelante ya sabemos que no debemos hacer esto… pero además, lo hice con otra intención…

-… ¿Cuál otra intención puedes tener?

-… Sígueme y verás –la chica da media vuelta para regresar, pero es entonces que sus ojos se estrechan mientras que una sonrisa nerviosa se forma en su rosto- … por cierto, si que corrimos demasiado en esta ocasión.

-¿Por qué? –la chica da media vuelta y hace la misma expresión- dime que no estamos cerca de la mitad del lago.

Con algo de pesar se ven para comenzar a reír en el mismo animo e iniciar su largo camino de regreso. Para su desgracia, la carrera que hicieron les lleva por una orilla donde la vista es hermosa y hay un bosque al lado, es un lugar tranquilo y bello donde no hay ningún carro o algo que las pueda llevar de regreso. El único camino de entrada y salida, está del otro lado, este camino está hecho en la pared del valle donde se encuentra. El lago es de 20km de diámetro, mientras que el valle completo es de unos 65km. Este sitio es famoso en todo el país por sus aguas cristalinas, la cascada que cae llenándolo, las grutas río arriba, los tres templos que se encuentran cerca y la leyenda de un soldado y su amada que se ven en una pequeña isla en el centro, donde hay una enorme pared, la cual es en realidad corteza de un gigantesco árbol que murió y petrifico hace varios siglos y donde realizaron un voto que se convirtió en promesa, de ahí su nombre y que sea también un sitio para enamorados. La leyenda también cuenta que si grabas tu nombre junto con el de la persona que amas realmente, te traerá felicidad por el resto de tu vida, pero, si tus intenciones son crueles, recibirás desgracias por lo que te queda de vida.

-¡Haaaaaa! Qué bien desayune –menciona un muchacho con sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-

-Nunca creí que la comida de un hotel supiera tan bien… por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Epona, Saria y Nabooru?

-Vi a Epona salir hace rato –dice una chica con anteojos de fondo de botella y dos coletas- me dijo que iría a ver algunas tiendas.

-Suspira- típico de ella, no sé cómo no puede avisarle a su hermana.

-Estabas durmiendo todavía –sale ahora una chica de cabellera negra y destellos azul marino detrás de las muchachas y el muchacho- al parecer no te gusta despertar tan temprano –le menciona la la chica pelirroja que esta con ellos- por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste ayer? –cambia hacia el muchacho- Me prometiste que iríamos a recorrer el lugar por la noche junto a Epona y Nabooru

-Ehm, bueno, yooo… yo estaba recorriendo el hotel y luego salí un rato a nadar y regrese cansado, así que me fui a dormir temprano.

-Una de las muchachas le mira de manera inquisitiva- ¿estas seguro de que no nos ocultas nada?… -el chico asiente algo nervioso- bien, te creeré… por el momento… y bien, ¿Dónde esta ella?

-¿De quién hablas, Ruto?

-Es obvio de a quien se refiere, Link. Salió, al parecer quería ir a nadar cerca del árbol de la promesa o a rentar una moto acuática.

-Típico de ella, le gusta salir a divertirse –voltea a ver al muchacho- ¿y bien? ¿Qué planeas hacer? Regresar con ella, buscar alguien mas o seguir de esta manera

-El chico parece pensativo mientras agacha la mirada- No se, la verdad es que… de todos los lugares donde me esperaría volver a verla, este es el que menos tenía en mente.

-… Entonces, ¿quieres regresar con ella?

-¡No!... si… bueno… no se.

-Mmmh, bueno, tienes razón en dudar, han pasado ya cinco años…

-Si no mal recuerdo, ella te dio su dirección y mail… ¿Le llegaste a escribir algo? –interrumpe la chica pelirroja-

-No...

-… ¿¡Y aún así quieres regresar con ella!?

-Que insensible –dice la chica pelinegra-

-Eres de lo peor, ¿Cómo no le escribiste a mi prima?

Mientras que las chicas comienzan a reclamarle al muchacho, más de uno voltean a ver la plática con curiosidad mientras sonríen al ver esta escena, pero, no saben que ciertos ojos están mas interesados en ellos que en la plática. Los cuales le ven desde el segundo piso de un restaurante.

-Así que esos son el héroe, la princesa y una de los primeros Sabios… no parecen tan importantes…

-No parecen, pero pueden jugar un papel importante en lo que tenemos que hacer… -de su espalda aparece una pequeña caja- nos vemos en el hotel, Vaati.

-Vete de una vez, Agahim –dice mientras muestra un rostro de fastidio, hasta que algo capta su atención-… siento una esencia aparte de la de ellos…

-… Si, yo también puedo sentirla… el que está haciendo esto no parece un novato, pero algo hizo que se distrajera y ahora puedo sentirlo… aunque sea un poco.

-… Es por allá, en esa tienda.

Los dos sujetos dirigen su mirada hasta la tienda de la que proviene esta supuesta "esencia". Ven detenidamente a cada una de las personas que entran y salen de la heladería, intentando identificar a la persona, siendo así que la vista de los dos hombres recaiga sobre cuatro personas en especial, un muchacho, un joven, una muchacha y un niño, pero en especial del niño, el cual lleva una máscara extraña sobre de su rostro mientras que come su helado.

-Parece que se trata de aquel pequeño niño…

-… Yo no lo llamaría pequeño.

-Tal parece que el helado ha hecho que un poco de poder latente se despierte, déjalo de esa manera.

Ambos hombres entonces deciden continuar con la observación del grupo e ignorar ese presentimiento que tuvieron hace unos instantes. Mientras que en el lugar al que ambos hombres miraban.

-¡Helado!

Se les oye exclamar al niño y a la muchacha quienes de inmediato comienzan a saborear el vaso de helado que acaban de poner frente a ellos, la muchacha en esos momentos lleva un vestido corto, holgado y de tirantes color malva con un estampado, sombrero blanco, sandalias del mismo color y algunas pulseras en la mano. El muchacho viste una bermuda azul obscura, camisa negra con una especie de sudadera manga corta de cierre y capucha encima y un estampado en la espalda que dice "EviL". El joven por otra parte, viste de una manera mas relajada, llevando así sandalias, pantalón azul, una camisa que parece hecha de manta, manga larga blanca con un estampado verde cerca de las manos y espalda, lleva el cabello entrenzado en la parte de atrás, mientras que la de adelante le cubre medio rostro hasta su boca, lleva un reloj digital y una gorra. El niño mientras viste una bermuda café y una camisa azul clara con dibujos de una serie animada, por su altura no parece tener mas de 9 nueve años.

-No entiendo como pueden comer esa cosa.

-Vamos Rin –el muchacho hace una muesca de desagrado al oír esto- deja de decir eso y pide uno, te gustara.

-Zel tiene razón, adelante, pide uno, después de todo, yo invito.

-Lo entiendo de ellos dos, pero… ¡no puedo creer que tu estés haciendo lo mismo! –le indica el chico al joven mientras le señala algo molesto y exaltado-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Estamos en el siglo 21, somos un poco mas libres en cuanto a disfrutar las cosas, ¿sabes?

-Aun así, hay un limite para eso.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de que si comes mas de cinco te pondrás gorda.

-¡Es verdad, las calorías! Y ya llevo casi 10 –menciona algo desalentada y triste-… los bajare luego haciendo ejercicio –para luego volver a comer alegremente-

-Terminen rápido su comida, se comenzaron a mover.

-¡Aaah!, ¿no pudieron escoger otro momento? Quería probar el helado de nuez con vainilla y fresa… ¿que pasa Sheik? –dice al notar la mirada extraña del joven-

-… Nada, debió ser mi imaginación

El cuarteto entonces se levanta y comienza a seguir a nuestros protagonistas, mientras que en la mesa del otro restaurant, un par de individuos les sigue de cerca también.

-Se dio cuenta –toma tranquilamente un poco de café- te dije que fueras mas prudente, de todos los posibles individuos que deben de saber de nuestra existencia, ese, es uno de los menos indicados.

-¿Qué puede hacer un simple Sheika? –mientras el sorbe un poco de su taza de te- pienso además de que están sobrevalorados.

-Aunque lo veas joven e inexperto, tiene potencial suficiente como para haberse dado cuenta de nosotros.

-… Fue solo suerte –voltea para continuar tomando de su taza-

-¿Abra sido eso?

Mientras dice esto, da una última mirada al grupo de muchachos que se aleja de donde están. Nuevamente, el joven siente que le observan, por lo que voltea hacia sus espaldas esperando encontrar al dueño de la mirada, siendo así que ubique un par de chicas que le saludan desde unas sillas mientras parece que intercambian algunas palabras, él solamente sonríe y se aleja, mientras que las muchachas comienzan a reír algo nerviosas.

Una hora después, un par de chicas llegan exhaustas hasta el hotel, donde son encontradas por una alegre chica.

-¡Hola!, ¡¿Dónde estaban?! Todos ya se fueron a recorrer el lago.

-Fuimos a correr un rato, Epona.

-… ¿Terminaron a la mitad del lago? –pregunta con una sonrisa y ojos estrechos, los cuales cambian a sorpresa al notar la reacción de las dos muchachas- típico de ustedes, que bueno que no las acompañe. Tomen una ducha y vayan a buscar un restaurant, el del hotel dejo ya de servir desayunos y nos vemos en el lago, cerca del árbol de la promesa, ¡si no nos encuentran, háblennos a nuestros celulares!

Indica la chica peliblanca mientras se aleja algo apresurada del lugar, dejando así a un par de chicas cansadas que se ven entre si y simplemente niegan con sus cabezas mientras se dirigen a sus cuartos a tomar un baño.

La hora, cerca de la una, el lugar, la isla de la promesa, el momento… pues es de diversión, ¿que mas se puede esperar de las vacaciones de verano mas que eso? La gente grita alegremente mientras se mojan unos a otros o dan algunos clavados en el agua, este también es el momento en el que se llevan a cabo algunos concursos, como la competencia de nado, la caminata campo traviesa que recorre parte del bosque del valle, la maratón anual, que lleva un rato de haber comenzado y recorre el lago, el bosque y la pequeña ciudad, asi como también concursos de comida, los cuales están por comenzar dentro de poco y en los que podemos ver unos rostros conocidos.

-Profesor, ¿en realidad va a concursar?

-Claro, Link, además, hace tiempo que no entro a una competencia de este tipo y ya sabes lo que dicen, una vez al año, no hace daño.

-Hum, me pregunto si debería entrar también al concurso…

-Hazlo si crees poder, Impa.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasara con mi responsabilidad de cuidarla, Señorita?

-Descuida, estaré todo el tiempo frente a ti y además, estoy con otros Sabios mas, dudo que me pase algo con todo esto.

-Ah, ahí esta, ¡Link!

-El aludido comienza a buscar la fuente de la voz femenina que escucha en esos instantes- Ah, es Tetra, ¡ven, todos estamos aquí!

-Oh, es verdad, ¿todas piensan entrar todas al concurso?

-No, solo lo harán el profesor e Impa… aunque, ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿donde están Nabooru y Saria?

-Yo Las encontré cuando venia hacia acá, Ruto, ellas estaban entrando apenas, creo que corrieron hasta la mitad del lago.

-Como siempre, andan exagerando en lo que deben hacer –da un suspiro-

-No te juntes demasiado con ellas, Epona, o podrías terminar igual que ellas.

-Lo tendré en mente, hermana.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tienen que comer en este concurso?

-De todo.

Contesta uno de los adultos mientras el otro explica que este evento es una competencia a la que cada año intentan entrar y hacen su mejor esfuerzo para derrotar a cierta persona que también va en ese concurso.

-¡Y ahora! -la voz del anunciador llama la atención de todos- ¡les presento al campeón del año pasado y que ha mantenido el titulo en varias ocasiones! ¡Viniendo directamente desde una de las islas del sur en el archipiélago Yonkai… el seeeñoooooor Orca!

Algunas de las personas comienzan animar mientras entra en escena un señor de 58 años, 1.94 de estatura, piel bronceada, lleva anteojos, usa su barba algo alargada, así como también lleva el pelo largo y en una trenza. Lleva ropa fresca, una camisa estampada de colores estilo hawaiano, así como unas bermudas y sandalias. Comienza alzar las manos mientras saluda al público presente.

-Bien, parece que el año pasado gano nuevamente el titulo –habla el hombre al lado del grupo-

-Así parece –suspira para luego sonreír- bien, vamos, Darunia, tenemos que ir al concurso.

-¡Y ahora, presentándoles a ustedes a dos leyendas mas de este concurso! ¡los dos participantes que han peleado codo a codo en varias ocasiones con este hombre y lo han derrotado en mas de una ocasión! ¡directamente desde la ciudad de Hyrule, El profeesooooor Darunia! ¡y a su lado, también desde la ciudad de Hyrule, la señoriiiiita, Impa!

Mientras todos comienzan a tomar sus lugares en medio de aplausos y voces de animo, el grupo nota algo.

-Hermana, mira, ¿esa no es?

-¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa Epona? –dice mientras ve al lugar que señala su pequeña hermana- ¡ah, es Nabooru… ¡y ahí esta Saria! ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahí?

-¡Y ahora, les hablare sobre el tipo de comida que tratara el concurso de este año! ¡como recordaran alguno de ustedes, el año pasado fue comida italiana, para este año, se pensó en algo un tanto mas simple, siendo así, que este año la comida sea de los diferentes restaurantes que hay en el Lago Promesa! ¡ahora para comenzar, será un pequeño aperitivo de parte del restaurant Mikan, que consta de rollos Maki; los dueños de La Hoya de abasto para este día nos han preparado un delicioso filete con hiervas; seguimos con Mario's y su famosa pasta a la boloñesa; El Durazno real dará unas rebanadas de pastel de fresa acompañados de un aromático té verde; seguiremos con el Café Bar de Gillian, el cual nos trae una suculenta taza de café acompañado de una deliciosa tarta de manzana, y por último, un helado hecho por la tienda Inuit, muchos creerán que es simple comer todo esto, mas no es así!

Entre gritos de ánimos a sus favoritos, la comida empieza a llegar, dejando sorprendidos a todos aquellos que no habían visto algún un concurso de este tipo cuando ven a que se referían con que no seria fácil. El primer platillo, el Maki, pesa cerca de medio kilo y con el resto de la comida al parecer son 5 kilos en total. Algunas de las personas lo ven esto con ojos algo preocupados mientras otros ven alegremente a las personas que los están animando desde algún lugar, solo un par de ojos es diferente, unos de ellos se ven concentrados en lo que tienen enfrente, asi como disciplinados en el ámbito de ganar, los últimos son mas diferentes, se ven casi desorbitados por iniciar a comer lo que está frente a ellos… este, es el caso de Saria y Nabooru, las cuales comienzan a devorar todo lo que les ponen enfrente con ansias de quedar satisfechas. El tiempo comienza a pasar y uno a uno van quedando eliminados los competidores, algunos se retiran con una sonrisa, mientras que otros en una camilla o ayudados de otras personas al sentirse demasiado mal por haberse forzado a sí mismos mas allá de sus límites.

-¡Animo, tu puedes, Nabooru! –alienta una de sus compañeras-, Saria, ¿por qué te saliste? Ibas muy bien.

-Con una sonrisa en su rostro- no importa, ya estoy satisfecha de la comida, además, si hubiese seguido, tal vez estaría como alguno de ellos, Malon.

-Lástima que no pudiste ganar el premio.

-¿En qué consistía este año, hermana?

-Pues según el volante, diez mil rupias y un año para comer gratis en cualquiera de los restaurantes que están participando en este evento.

-Recuerdo que hay un Mario's y un Inuit cerca de uno de los parques en la zona oeste de la ciudad.

-Yo he visto un Durazno real que están por abrir al final de vacaciones en el centro.

-Yo no recuerdo haberlo visto, Ruto.

-Vamos, Epona, se encuentra donde antes era la tienda de zapatos Thuzy.

-¡Ya recuerdo! Esa tienda nunca tuvo un buen par de zapatos _ _

-Cierto _ _U

-Recuerdo que una vez compre un par, pero tuve que dejarlos, me terminaron lastimando los pies _ _U

-Además, ¿qué clase de nombre es Thuzy? –comienzan a platicar de esta manera las chicas mientras que el concurso esta llegando al final con el helado-

-¡Han pasado 20 minutos desde que inicio este concurso de comida y de los 35 participantes solo quedan los participantes: Orca, Darunia, Impa, Seruda, Nabooru, Risa, Leonardo, Steven y Alterion. ¿Quién será el ganador de este año? Aun no queda claro, ya que los participantes Orca, Darunia y Alterion parecen estar en un empate. ¿Hm?... ¿pero que es esto? No lo había notado, pero tal parece que la concursante Seruda y Nabooru mas adelantados que ellos, llevando mas de la mitad del helado, a diferencia de los demás concursantes, quienes apenas se están acercando hasta donde están ellas.

El publico parece sorprendido ante lo que el comentarista esta diciendo, pero algo sucede cuando las dos muchachas se detienen de súbito.

-¡Oh! ¿pero ahora que esta pasando?.... ¿podría ser?... ¡si, las participantes Seruda y Nabooru se han detenido debido a un dolor de cabeza provocado por comer tan deprisa el helado! Oooh, pero que tragedia, al parecer no podrán seguir mas adelante con esto. ¡oh, parece que los concursantes Leonardo y Alterion les sucedió lo mismo! ¡Y el participante Steven se ha retirado! ¡Tal parece ser que el concurso de este año ira nuevamente para una de estas tres leyendas, la participante Impa, el concursante, Darunia o el campeón del año pasado, Orca….! ¡Oh,! ¡Tal parece, que ni la participante Nabooru o la participante Seruda se han dado por vencidas tampoco y toman su cuchara para nuevamente volver al concurso!

El concurso llega a un dramático final mientras Nabooru da el ultimo bocado aun a pesar del dolor provocado, ganándole así a Darunia e Impa, quienes estaban a punto de alcanzarle. La premiación por otro lado es rápida, dándole el cheque por diez mil rupias a Nabooru, así como un reconocimiento y una corona. Entre promociones por los restaurantes participantes, aplausos y gente que comienza a irse, el concurso termina sin más.

-Vaya concurso el de este año, ¿no es así? –menciona, Darunia a los que comienzan a llegar hasta donde esta el resto del grupo-

-Así es, no me esperaba que Nabooru concursase y que hasta ganara el primer premio…. Por cierto, no tienes muy buena cara, ¿te encuentras bien? –le mira algo preocupada, Impa-

-Si, no se preocupen… por cierto, de ninguna manera podría perder cuando tenían de premio diez mil rupias y comida gratis para todo un año en esos restaurantes, con esto, mi primer año en la universidad ¡será de lo mejor!

-Por cierto, aun no dan los resultados del examen, ¿verdad? –pregunta una de las muchachas-

-Aun no, pero estoy segura de haber pasado, no te preocupes, Saria, este año podrás presumir que tu gran amiga y rival, ha entrado en una de las mejores universidades de la ciudad.

-Es verdad, yo mismo fui quien le ayudo a estudiar. Además, recuerden que mi método de enseñanza, tienen un 87% de probabilidades de hacer pasar a cualquier persona el examen de admisión, aun si se trata de Nabooru.

-Entonces, de ahora en adelante ¿ya nos veremos más? –pregunta algo desanimada, Saria-

-Parece que no... pero descuida, iré a visitarlos en los días que tenga libres –intenta animarle-

-Te extrañaremos un poco en los fines de semana.

-Pero quien más le extrañara será, Omar, ¿verdad, Nabooru? –dice, Ruto en un tono burlón para molestarla-

-Es verdad, ¿qué paso con él?

-¿Aprovechaste para que salieran juntos luego de que regresáramos?

Las demás chicas entonces comienzan a preguntarle de manera animada y para molestarle un poco, ya que a veces les gusta ver la actitud que tiene su amiga ante este tipo de situación. Los dos adultos en esos momentos, por su parte, solo pueden ver sonrientes ante todo este pequeño caos que se esta generando en el grupo que están vigilando. Mas son interrumpidos por una voz conocida ya por varios. Es Tetra, quien lleva un traje de una pieza color lila claro, un chaleco salvavidas negro, así como el cabello recogido y va sobre una moto acuática, la cual detiene cerca de ellos.

El día esta ya terminando, por lo que todos deciden volver al hotel para poder ver a sus familias y comer algo con ellos. Sin embargo, unas de las chicas deciden ir a una excursión, la cual se da a esas horas y que las lleva a dar un recorrido por los templos que hay en el lago, algunos de esos lugares son algo románticos, por lo que deciden llevar a Link con ellas, siendo este ultimo llevado entre suplicas, chantaje y a la fuerza.

El viaje empieza tomando un autobús que le lleva hasta el nacimiento del rio que alimenta el lago, en ese lugar, pueden ver algunas estalactitas y estalagmitas de increíble longitud, una de las mas impresionantes esta en una cámara, la cual mide 50m de diámetro y 75m de altura, en ella, hay unas estalactitas formadas de manera que hubiesen sido hechas por alguien, ya que hay una pequeña en el centro de 10m, tres mas a su alrededor formando la trifuerza de 15 y seis mas que les hacen un perfecto circulo de 20m, todo ello luce hecho por la mano del destino o por alguien, y por la forma que tiene esto, el lugar se llama: la cámara de los sabios; en este lugar también ven un piedra parecida a un silla, ella se llama el trono de los Zora, ya que debido a antiguas fabulas contadas que cuentan sobre unos seres que habitaban el lugar, se decidió ponerle ese nombre, otros sitios tiene nombres mas extraños debido a las estalagmitas, como el pastor y sus ovejas, la vieja bruja, los dos amantes, las mujeres del rey e incluso el perro y el gato.

La segunda parte los lleva más cerca de la ciudad, donde hay una cueva llamada la cueva de Lanayru, el guía en esos momentos advierte de tener cuidado y de no asustarse demasiado, ya que en esa cueva habitan varios tipos de serpientes, ninguna de ella por supuesto representa algún peligro, ya que son todas inofensivas, pero esto lo ven las chicas para acercarse un poco mas a Link, quien se siente algo incomodo ante esto, por si no lo he mencionado, las chicas que van con él, son Ruto y Tetra, pero además de ello, van los padres de Saria y Nabooru, así como también los acompañan el profesor Darunia e Impa, los adultos ven divertidos lo que sucede con el muchacho, asi como también aprovechan para estar un poco mas juntos también.

-Oigan –menciona le muchacho- ¿en serio le temen tanto a las serpientes? –las muchachas hacen sonidos de afirmación mientras sonríen y se sujetan a los brazos del joven- pero yo recuerdo que a Tetra le gustan, hasta tienes dos de mascotas y a ti Ruto no te molestan demasiado, te asustan mas los caracoles

-Vamos, no te fijes en ello, Link y disfruta –le indica el profesor, que bien detrás de ellos con una sonrisa-

-Por cierto –Tetra voltea a verle- ¿por qué no aprovecha para acercarse mas a la señorita Impa?

-Cierto, pienso que harían una linda pareja –le sigue ahora Ruto-

-¿Yo e Impa, eh? –mira a la mujer mencionada que va unos metros mas adelante platicando con los padres de Nabooru sobre algo-… no lo creo –menciona desanimadamente- somos muy diferentes

-Vamos inténtelo.

-Puede usar la arqueología para explicarle sobre las pinturas, con eso puede empezar la charla.

-No, de seguro terminara molestándose.

-Darunia, ¿puedes venir un momentos? Necesito tu ayuda con esto de aquí.

-Adelante profesor –le anima Tetra-

-Usted puede –le apoya también Ruto mientras ve como se aleja de ellos-

-¿Si, que pasa, Impa?

-Mira esta parte de la pintura, ¿puedes interpretarla?

-Veamos que dice…

Los dos adultos se quedan observando la pintura, mientras que el resto del grupo sigue avanzando. Dentro de la caverna, ven algunas estatuas y pinturas de varios miles de años, algunas ya desgastadas por el tiempo, o si no estropeadas por personas que no saben sobre la cultura que están por heredar o extranjeros que no valoran la cultura de otros países, en algún momento, es mas extremo, ya que hay partes arrancadas directamente de la pared y son vendidas ha coleccionistas, pero gracias a la operación hecha por el padre de Link hace unos días, algunas de ellas han regresado a donde pertenecen y se están construyendo vitrinas que contendrán información sobre ellas. En el fondo de la cueva, se encuentra un pequeño estanque, el cual, brilla como si tuviera lámparas dentro de el, pero, no son luces artificiales. Según les explica el guía, es debido a un tipo de bacterias bioluminicentes únicas en su tipo y que solo se encuentran en Hyrule y seis sitios mas en todo el mundo, esto, ha hecho que se lleven a cabo varios estudios para poder reproducir esas bacterias lejos de su ambiente y poder usarlas para iluminar de manera natural algunos lugares.

-Ya había escuchado de este sitio, pero viéndolo yo misma, es realmente asombroso…

-… Ya lo creo… y también romántico, ¿verdad, Tetra?

-¿Hum?... ¿escucharon eso? –menciona el chico-

-¿Mh? –las dos muchachas a su lado deciden poner atención-… yo no escucho nada ¿y tu, Tetra?

-Mmmmmhh… no, nada, ¿qué escuchaste, Link?

-Pues verán, fue algo así como un susurro y luego que algo se arrastraba por el suelo.

-¿¡Eh, un fantasma!?

-Basta, Link, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas

-A mí tampoco me gustan mucho

-Je, je, je no creo que deba de ser un fantasma –una persona se aproxima hasta ellos, se trata del guía de la expedición- este lugar fue hace mucho tiempo considerado un santuario para un espíritu sagrado mandado por las diosas para proteger todo Hyrule, se dice que el espíritu se dejaba ver por aquellas personas que fuesen fuertes o con un gran destino por delante… probablemente tú seas uno de ellos, ya que en este lugar varias personas han dicho algo similar y mas tarde se han vuelto famosos. Ah, por faor, no usen flash para tomar fotografías –el guía se aleja del pequeño grupo para atender varias situaciones y responder algunas preguntas que surgen en el recorrido-

-Dime, ¿que escuchaste que te decía? –pregunta ahora interesada Tetra-

-Si, dinos.

-Pues, se oía su voz muy baja y parecía que dijera, cuida tu derecha.

-¿Cuida tu derecha?

-¿Podría ser… que se refiriera a que cuides de mi? –se señala a si misma, Tetra- ¡que bien! Puede ser que te este diciendo que te quedes conmigo y juntos tendremos un gran futuro.

-Oye, no te aproveches solamente por eso, probablemente se refiera a algo mas.

Mientras las chicas comienzan una pequeña pelea amistosa por ver quien se quedara con él o el significado de lo que oyó, empiezan a caminar rumbo a la salida. Ruto y Tetra pelean de una manera amistosa debido a que ambas son amigas desde que tenían alrededor de 7 y 8 años respectivamente. Se conocieron por medio de Zelda en cierta ocasión en que la primera hacia una visita para jugar con la ultima, comenzaron animadamente y se hicieron amigas casi de inmediato, mas tuvieron ciertas peleas por Link, a quien Tetra conoció unos meses después, pero Ruto ya llevaba conociéndolo cerca de una año y ya hasta lo había vuelto su prometido, lo cual, la mayoría de los adultos veía de manera inocente, ya que a esa edad se veían muy tiernos. Un tiempo después, hicieron un trato de que pelearían por el de manera justa. Medio año después de que Link entrase a la secundaria, algo hizo que comenzase a salir con Tetra, ante lo cual, Ruto solo pudo ver con tristeza por haber perdido ante su amiga y solo pudo apoyarlos para que siguieran juntos, pero, cuatro meses antes de que Tetra estuviera por salir, rompió con Link, nadie nunca supo la causa de porque sucedió eso y sigue siendo un misterio para todos sus amigos, incluso Ruto no sabe nada sobre la razón de que eso pasase.

El último lugar que visitan en el recorrido, es en otra cueva, sin embargo, esta última se encuentra sumergida debajo del lago, para lo cual, todos toman un bote que los conducirá hasta el lugar donde empezaran el descenso. Luego de recibir las indicaciones sobre el equipo y seguridad básicas para buceo, comienzan a bajar. En este punto, ya son casi las 7 de la noche y para poder guiarse con mas seguridad, en la parte baja del bote donde son transportados, hay varios faros que iluminan el punto de regreso, así como también en el fondo, hay un camino indicado por varios reflectores, los cuales están ha una profundidad aproximada de 20m y se incrustan dentro de una roca con una entrada a un profundidad de 15m. Las bombillas que apuntan hacia la entrada, también iluminan una serie de estatuas que están a los lados de esta, así como también algunos pilares con alguna especie de grabados, cada uno parece haber sido cubierto por las algas, mas otros parecen estar siendo examinados, ya que se pueden ver algunos de los diseños que están sobre de ellos. Sobre la entrada, se puede apreciar una especie de emblema, escudo o dibujo, el cual le llaman el símbolo Zora, así como también una especie de escrito, el cual aun no se ha podido traducir perfectamente, solamente unas partes, las cuales dicen "entrada", "destino" y "Sabio". La entrada conduce hasta un pasaje, el cual parece haber sigo hecho a propósito, ya que tiene cierta forma que permite conservar aire hasta donde comenzara su recorrido.

-Guau, nunca creí que algo como esto existiera –menciona el muchacho mientras se quita parte del traje de buceo una vez dentro de la nueva gruta-

-Muy bien, atención todos, por favor tenga cuidado aquí dentro, algunas partes son resbaladizas, así como también no se alejen del grupo y sigan el recorrido, aun no es seguro poder visitar todas las áreas que hay aquí dentro y pueden sufrir algún accidente grave, así que repito nuevamente, no se alejen del grupo y sigan el recorrido.

En esta ocasión son tres guías quienes van cuidando del grupo, uno al frente que es el que da las explicaciones, el segundo va en medio del grupo y procura vigilar a todos los turistas alrededor y uno mas hasta atrás, el cual previene que dejen algo o se queden atrás, sorprendiendo así, a varios que no notando a este ultimo, sean llamados la atención. Durante la primera parte, que es la entrada, todo es simple, la segunda es algo mas difícil debido a los charcos y pequeñas fuentes que hay a los lados de la pared, las cuales dejan entrar agua, pero debido al diseño del lugar, nunca se llega a sobre pasar un cierto nivel ya establecido. Aun a pesar de haber un camino en esta parte, esta resbaladizo y muchas personas han estado por caer mas de una vez, motivo por el cual se ayudan entre si y las dos chicas aprovechan para apoyarse un poco mas sobre, Link, quien en ciertos momentos esta en serios aprietos debido a que él es quien esta por caer. La siguiente parte llega hasta un puente, el cual atraviesa un pequeño rio, luego de esto, a una enorme cámara, en ella, se pueden ver dos pisos más debajo de donde están y una escalera que los conecta a todos, la cual atraviesa desde el piso donde están hasta el ultimo y tiene un descanso el cual tiene puentes hacia ambos lados que conducen hasta el piso intermedio. El guía los dirige hasta el último piso. Al llegar hasta el, todos observan que las escaleras están sobre una columna situada en medio de una piscina circular.

-Esta asombrosa estructura y su desarrollo ha dejado con muchas dudas a todos los investigadores que han venido a estudiarla durante los últimos 50 años, luego de su descubrimiento hace 53 años, pero especialmente en los últimos 10 años, en los cuales se han estado encontrando nuevos pasajes que conducen hasta nuevas áreas que no se hubieran descubierto si no fuera por las recientes herramientas que se han desarrollado.

-Guau, Link, esto es tan hermoso, mida los tallados y como esta hecho todo.

-Me gustan los murales, son muy bonitas las losetas que usaron para formar estos dibujos.

-Impresionante… por cierto, ¿soy solo yo, o no hay algún reflector aquí dentro?

-Muy buena observación muchacho, aquí dentro están las mismas bacterias bioluminicentes que dentro del estanque en la cueva de Lanayru y nos permiten ver casi como si hubiese reflectores por todas partes, ¿no es asombroso? Este es uno de los tantos misterios que guarda este lugar, ¿cómo es posible que una cultura de hace varios miles de años pudiese construir semejante estructura? y además, poder reproducir las bacterias que ningún otro ha podido hacer hasta el momento.

-¿Qué sucede sobre la leyenda de este lugar? Según recuerdo, hay algo, ¿no es así?

-Bueno… si, hay una leyenda que cuenta que este lugar fue construido por una raza que vivía en el agua llamada, Zora, se dice que eran mitad humano, mitad pez, nada parecido a las sirenas o tritones, si no algo mas… bueno, será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos, por aquí por favor.

El grupo entonces es conducido por el guía a través de una puerta, pero algo sucede, varios pares de mano salen de la nada para sujetar a Link, Tetra y Ruto por la espalda, ambos intentan forcejear y hacer algún ruido para ser notados, mas es en balde. Tetra y Ruto empiezan a perder el conocimiento, Link, al notar esto, intenta soltarse con mayor fuerza para intentar ayudarlas, en un movimiento, puede notar que no son solo ellos tres, sino que el guía que venía detrás de ellos esta forcejeando también, así como una pareja mas, quienes ya han perdido el conocimiento por completo. Poco a poco, la vista se le vuelve borrosa y la oscuridad comienza a rodearle, hasta que finalmente, deja también de forcejear y queda inconsciente.

El olor de humedad, la sensación de frio y agua a su alrededor le hacen despertar, al hacerlo, se da cuenta que está dentro de una piscina clavado a una pared de manos, piernas, torso y cuello, intenta razonar lo más aprisa que puede y recuerda lo que paso, unas manos lo sujetaron a él y otras cinco personas. De inmediato comienza a buscar las otras cinco para ver como se encuentran. Encuentra a dos mas frente a él, se trata de un muchacho y del guía que venía detrás de ellos. Intenta mantener la calma mientras ve a su alrededor para intentar encontrar a las tres chicas que faltan. Puede ver que una está a su lado, se trata de la mujer que iba junto al hombre que enfrente de él. Se siente todavía débil y con sueño, mas eso no impide que comience por buscar a la otra muchacha.

-¡¿Tetra?! ¡¿Tetra, donde estas?!

-Hum… ¿Link?

Alcanza a escuchar muy levemente la voz de la muchacha que esta buscando, proviene de un lado de la pared donde están sujetos, es entonces que se da una idea de que están atados a un pilar que está dentro de la piscina donde se encuentran en esos momentos.

-¡Tetra! –se le oye aliviado- ¡¿esta Ruto contigo!?

-¿Ruto? –la chica voltea todas partes lentamente con algo de pereza y esfuerzo- no la veo… ¿Qué esta pasando, Link? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Se oye una pequeña risa femenina- vaya, vaya, parece que ya comenzaron a despertarse algunos, hubiese jurado que tardarían mas en hacerlo.

-¿Mmh?... Zelda… ¿eres tú? –levanta la vista hacia donde proviene la voz y se encuentra con una muchacha en un traje completamente negro parecido al de un ninja y su cabello gris plata atado en una trenza-

-Oh, vaya, al fin alguien me reconoce como tal.

-¿Por qué te pintaste el pelo? ¿Acaso ya no te gustaba y estás haciendo cosplay? No sabía que te gustara

-Te emocionas por nada, déjala, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿Link? –el muchacho le dirige una mirada fría y distante-

-Te equivocas, yo no soy, Link –menciona el muchacho de piel pálida y cabello negro corto mientras se aleja de donde está la muchacha- sal de una vez amiba, se que estas aquí.

-Nada sucede, solamente aparece una nueva voz que llena el lugar, viniendo de frente a Link- Esa no es la manera de pedirle a alguien que salga.

-¡Ah! ¡Shiki! ¿Dónde estabas? Y ¿has considerado el de cambiar de ropa de vez en cuando? –se dirige hacia el muchacho que como en veces anteriores, trae su misma vestimenta en colores negro, gris y ceniza- te sentarían mas otros colores, como el verde o el purpra

-Lo siento, tenía unas cosas mas que hacer antes de venir para acá y no lo creo, estos son los colores que mas me sientan –y como en otras ocasiones, el joven trae una sonrisa mientras habla. Voltea hacia donde esta Link- veo que estas cómodo, espero hayas disfrutado de este día, hicimos todo lo posible para no interrumpirte en estos días pasados.

Una pequeña figura aparece detrás del joven, es el de un niño con una máscara sobre su rostro, el cual se mueve de manera tímida y no se deja ver bien del todo por Tetra y Link.

-Vamos, ¿Qué sucede? No seas tímido y saluda a nuestros prisioneros.

-Se vuelve a ocultar detrás de las piernas del muchacho- ¿no es lindo? Mira como se esconde –dice emocionada la muchacha-

-Deja de actuar como un niño, tenemos trabajo que hacer –el pelinegro se aleja entonces de los otros tres-

-Parece hacer un sonido de desagrado- como le gusta arruinar la diversión de los demás.

-Creo que sigue molesto por lo de esta tarde.

-Así parece… por cierto ¿me trajiste algo Shiki?

-Lo siento, pero estuve atendiendo asuntos importantes, no me dio tiempo de pasar por algo para ustedes.

-El nuevo grupo en aparecer, se aleja rumbo al centro de la piscina- ... Si este es un mal sueño, que alguien me despierte por favor.

-¿Tetra? ¡¿Tetra?!

-Tranquilízate, ella simplemente volvió a perder el conocimiento –el joven de rostro cubierto alza la voz de manera que le pueda escuchar mientras se aleja- tal parece que aun no se recupera por completo del sedante que les dimos luego de traerlos aquí… aunque… tu, por otro lado, pareces estar en mejores condiciones… –le dirige una mirada para luego arrojarle un par de agujas, las cuales parecen ser sedantes, ya que cierra sus ojos casi de inmediato- ahora, por favor, llama a tu amiguito, Majora, necesitamos terminar esto o el Amo nos castigara y no podremos jugar contigo por varios días.

El pequeño parece comprender en parte el mensaje que se le está dando y entonces alza las manos para luego comenzar hacer una especie de invocación, casi de inmediato, el agua que está en la piscina comienza a descender un poco. Es en este momento que se puede apreciar cómo está hecho el sitio, es un cuarto enorme, de forma cuadrada de al menos 34m, en sus paredes hay varias figuras hechas de loza en la cual se muestran varias tipos de seres, entre ellos hay algunos de forma humanoides. Las poses que adoptan, así como algunas forma de escritura, dan la impresión de estar viendo un mural egipcio. El techo es alto, situado al menos a 20m, en el hay solamente algo parecido a monstruos, esta parte está hecha solo de ellos y abarcan casi todos los 1156m de superficie; el piso esta hecho de un piso pegado a la pared de 7m, un espacio de agua de 5m y 4 pilares dentro de la piscina de 5m, los cuales parecen tener escaleras para poder subir hasta ellos. Del centro de la piscina, una columna de agua se comienza a levantar, dejando ver una especie de ojo que sale de esta, se mueve como si se tratase de un tentáculo. El pequeño niño entonces coloca su mano frente al aparente ojo y emite un resplandor, de inmediato, se deja escuchar una especie de chillido parecido al que se hace cuando las uñas se clavan profundamente en un pizarrón, unos segundos después, se deja escuchar ahora un rugido, el cual se deja sentir por todo el cuerpo e incluso hace vibrar por unos instantes el agua y las paredes de todo el lugar.

-Listo, con esto creo que no tendremos problemas para contener esta vez a un Sabio.

-¿No pudiste hacerlo un poco más lindo?.... o que tan siquiera no se vea tan baboso y resbaladizo –hace una muesca de desagrado-

-El olor tampoco es muy bueno que digamos –el joven cubierto del rostro acerca mas su mano para intentar detener el mal olor que se siente- y dudo que lo podamos comer si es eliminado. Que desperdicio de carne –se le oye decir en un tono lastimero-

-Dejen de ver cosas inútiles, lo importante es poder contener a la Sabia para quitarle su medallón.

Todos ven detenidamente a la enorme bestia frente a ellos, la cual tiene el cuerpo circular de una anguila, junto a la cabeza plana y alargada de una morena, su boca esta llena de dientes afilados. Los ojos son diferentes a la de este animal, ya que miran más hacia el frente, tampoco son completamente circulares, pues poseen un forma parecida a la de una serpiente de cascabel y posee al igual que esta, unos ojos rayados color verde pálido. Su cuerpo da la apariencia de estar envuelto en mucosidad, posee una serie de aberturas detrás de su cabeza parecidas a las de una lamprea, los cuales al parecer es donde tiene sus branquias. Su abdomen, al igual que todos los animales del que parece estar hecho, es blanco, mientras que la parte superior del cuerpo es color café con pequeños puntos verdes, negros y grises, en algunas partes de su cuerpo sobresalen algunas aletas, en especial sobre su espalda, las cuales parecen ser sostenidas por unas espinas, su cuerpo parece medir al menos 2m de ancho por 13m de largo.

-Amo, dígame, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

-… Además de eso puede hablar –su rostro refleja desagrado-

-Así es, joven Señora –se acerca hacia ella, por lo que retrocede mientras parece algo nerviosa- díganme, ¿para qué necesitan de este humilde servidor?

-Ooooh~ pero sobre todo es educado –el joven que siempre los acompaña parece sonreír un poco mas- bien, es simple, debes ayudarnos a obtener un medallón de una Sabia, pero, no te vayas a confiar como el resto de tus antecesores, ellos será fuerte, por eso debes de dar lo mejor de ti –mira el fondo de la piscina y los alrededores- por cierto, ¿donde está la otra muchacha?

-¿Se refiere a la de pelo negro? –el otro asiente- está aquí –abre su boca para luego mostrarles parte del torso de la muchacha, la cual está cubierta de saliva, agua y está todavía inconsciente-

-La muchacha no puede evitar hacer un rostro de nausea- ¡¿no había mejor lugar donde colocarla?! No pienso tocarla si es de esa manera.

-Ooooh~ muy bien pensado, de esa manera, si tuvieras que pelear, no te harían daño, ya que esa muchacha es muy especial… ehm… por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Aun no tengo nombre, joven Señor.

-¿Qué les parece, Ragna?

-No lo creo, necesita algo que vaya mas con su personalidad

-Que tontería, si buscan nombres nada mas díganle Korangar y listo.

-Ese tampoco es muy genial –menciona el joven y el niño-

-Si me permiten, me gustaría que me llamaran Anquilos.

-El joven se le queda viendo detenidamente sin su característica sonrisa, hasta que nuevamente parece recuperarla- muy bien, entonces así será, desde hoy te llamas, Anquilos.

-Se lo agradezco. ¿Qué desea que haga con la muchacha, joven Señor?

-Bien, colócala en un lugar cercano al centro de este lugar, el resto lo haremos nosotros. Si alguien aparece y nos interrumpe, atácalo. Si la Sabia despierta, contenla con todo lo que tengas.

-Así lo hare joven Señor.

-Te ayudare si no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo, Anquilos.

-Se lo agradezco, Amo

Vuelve a cerrar su boca para acercarse hasta el centro de la estancia, una vez ahí, la vuelve abrir para dejar salir a la muchacha, la cual parece estar envuelta en una especie mucosidad, la cual pega en el fondo y no se disuelve, si no que al contrario, se solidifica y termina teniendo el aspecto de cristal.

Los demás participes de este evento entonces se colocan cada uno sobre los pilares de la piscina para comenzar con su ritual para hacer un despertar forzado. Anquilos se dirige hacia la muchacha y la envuelve parcialmente mientras una especie de esfera luminosa se forma hacia su alrededor. La enrome bestia procura no entrar en contacto con ella, ya que es probable que interrumpa lo que estén haciendo o pueda incluso dañarle de alguna manera. El hechizo parece ir a la perfección, no parece que nada sucederá esta ocasión. Ahora, una serie de círculos con grabados en ellos, aparecen en las manos de los presentes, los cuales comienzan a elevarse y se colocan en el aire.

-Bien, ya casi terminamos, parece que nuestro plan finalmente tendrá éxito.

-No te confíes –le dice el joven a la muchacha- aun nos falta la peor parte, la liberación y contención.

-¿Qué están haciendo? Les toca este verso.

Les indica molesto el muchacho pelinegro a sus compañeros, quienes de inmediato reaccionan y vuelven a sus labores. El final llega en forma de un gran resplandor que deja ciegos a todos por unos instantes. Al recuperar la vista, se dan cuenta de que la chica sigue inconsciente dentro de la especie de capullo de cristal y sin ningún cambio.

-…

-¿… Qué significa esto, Shiki? No paso nada

-Odio decir esto, pero ella tiene razón ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-… La niña sigue siendo igual de fea, creí que se convertiría en algo mas divertido

-Hicimos el ritual de acuerdo a como debíamos hacerla en su caso… no hubo alguna interrupción o motivo por el cual no haya sucedido nada… ¿Qué está pasando?

-Yo les diré en unos segundos que está pasando.

Una descarga eléctrica envuelve al cuarteto presente, lo cual les deja en el suelo adormecidos y a la muchacha inconsciente, el chiquillo con la máscara de alguna manera aguanta a estar de rodillas, mas termina en el suelo inconsciente luego de recibir un golpe que lo sepulta unos centímetros sobre la plataforma en que se encuentra.

-Ya decía yo… que eras demasiado educado… Anquilos…

-¿Cómo te atreves atacar a tus Señores?

-No se hagan la idea equivocada, les agradezco por regresarme a la vida, pero, ustedes no son mis Señores y ese pequeño no es mi Amo… simplemente fue el medio en que pude resucitar.

-¿Resucitar? ¿a que te refieres? ¿acaso no es la primera vez que te crean?

-Eso es un se-cre-to… pero, descuida, tu supuesto Amo y ustedes lo descubrirán dentro de poco… solo debemos esperar por la señal del despertar para volver a caminar sobre la tierra... mientras tanto, tengo cuentas pendientes con esta Sabia y el espíritu de luz encargado de cuidar esta región, Lanayru.

-¡Maldito! –el chico pelinegro de alguna manera logra reponerse y lanzarse en contra del enorme monstruo- ¡serás la muestra de lo que le sucede a los traidores!

-¡Link, detente!

Una nueva descarga es liberada por la enorme bestia, la cual alcanza al joven en el suelo y al muchacho que se lanzo en su contra, ignorando de alguna manera al resto de las personas ya fuera de combate.

-Es verdad, antes de que pierdas la conciencia, te diré porque no funciono el despertar forzado, veras, esta secreción tiene ciertas propiedades que sirven tanto para aprisionar mi comida, como para detener algunos efectos mágicos ¿y que crees? Su hechizo forzado fue uno de ellos.

Una vez que el joven queda inconsciente, escupe hacia cada uno del grupo una bola de mucosidad, las cuales nuevamente se solidifican y les dejan aprisionados y sin alguna posibilidad de moverse o si quiera defenderse.

-Ahora… ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo, Sabia del agua?

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Finalmente un nuevo capitulo!!! TuT al fin, luego de varios meses sin subir alguno o de haber hecho algo. Me sorprende la verdad que lo pudiera hacer tan rápido :S no acostumbro ser asi de veloz, pero esta fue una ocasión especial y me esforcé lo maximo.

¿La razón por la que no había subido ningún episodio en tanto tiempo? Pues verán son tres razones. La primera, nadie me había enviado un review, eso la verdad deprime a veces, no creí que lo hiciese tanto, pero así es. La segunda, tengo trabajo de la universidad y como no recibía ningún review, decidí posponerlo hasta terminarlos, pero el asunto se esta tardando demasiado, así que no hubiese vuelto ha escribir si no hasta dentro de unos dos o tres meses y la tercera razón y la mas importante de todas, me volví adicto a World of Warcraft _ _U (WOW) odio tener que decir esto, pero la verdad es un gran problema para mi, es muy adictivo y les aconsejo, advierto, recomiendo y les mega imploro, si se vuelven adictos fácilmente a cosas que les gustan, no se acerquen ni por curiosidad a jugar WOW, si, es entretenido, divertido y demás, pero gracias a que soy adicto a lo que me gusta, es que estoy metido hasta el cuello, en el y tengo algunos problemas. Gracias a que el servidor del juego se cayó desde hace varios días (lo que podría decirse es una señal del cielo para que lo deje) en estos días he estado intentando lo mejor que puedo para dejarlo por un vicio mejor, como trabajar o hacer fanfics, así que, posiblemente este mes o el otro termine mis cosas de universidad, borre WOW y pueda entregarles otro capítulo de este fanfic, el cual verdaderamente quiero terminar y rehacer algunos episodios que no me dejaron realmente satisfecho y que además no tiene el suspenso o emoción que les quiero agregar luego. Por cierto, tengo otra historia en mente, la cual subiré en cuanto termine todo con esta

-Consejo de la vida, NO jugar WOW si te vuelves fácilmente adicto a las cosas que te gustan.

-Recomendaciones en manga en esta ocasión dos Pretty face y Shina Dark, son muy buenas y divertidas (la ultima esta todavía saliendo, pero es un capitulo cada mes _ _)

Recomendaciones en anime… no tengo ninguno la verdad :S

Bien, con esto me retiro, espero ya poder estar libre de toxinas de WOW para dentro de poco y volver full recharge a escribir (inspiración no me falta, ya tengo escrito en algunas libretas los siguiente dos o cuatro capítulos, solo necesito tiempo y alejarme de las cosas adictivas malas y contraproducentes) por cierto, esta es una imagen que me encontré por ahí y va a ser mas o menos como se vera Ruto como Sabia, pero, no va a ser 100% parecido, le cambiare varias cosas, ya lo verán, por cierto, como la mayoría de las imágenes que medio uso, esta esta en deviant art: Princess Ruto properly dressed by ~FoxMcCloude


	13. ¡¿Donde quedo la acción!

Perdonen la falta de acción y las cosas tan confusas, el próximo capitulo tendrá mas acción y menos cosas que discutir, espero poder ver al menos un comentario, bien, sin mas, disfruten de este capitulo.

Lo olvidaba, por ahí hice lo posible por adaptar una canción a cierta parte, espero me haya salido bien, la canción es el tema principal de Naruto (el del anterior, no el Shippuden y el cual lleva mas de 100 episodios y aun no pueden llegar con Itachi y para lo que falta de la muerte de Hinata, la cual será la única razón que me haga ver esta serie), búsquenlo en you tube o donde vean sea mas cómodo para ustedes. La parte donde intente acoplarla es cuando regresan a la realidad, no hay pierde, comienza después de haber elegido ropa para pelear.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

¡¿Dónde quedo la acción?!

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

-¿Mmh?... ¿Qué sucedió? –se pregunta a sí misma, Ruto al recuperar un poco la conciencia- es verdad, me desmaye luego de que me secuestraran –lentamente, comienza por recordar lo que ha ocurrido-… ¿dónde estoy? –despacio, abre sus ojos mientras aun tiene los efectos del sedante. Es entonces que se da cuenta de que esta flotando en medio de un espacio en blanco- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Veo que ya despertaste –una voz animada y alegre le rodea- estaba algo preocupada por ti, creí que no despertarías aun.

-¿Quién eres tu? –su voz todavía está cansada y sin mucha energía- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-¿Quién soy yo, donde estas?... creí que te darías cuenta mas rápido. ¿Y dicen que eres mi sucesora? No me hagan reír ¿Cómo alguien como tu puede ser la siguiente Sabia del agua?

-¿Sabia del agua?... entonces, tu eres

-¡Claro que lo soy! Y despierta, tenemos varias cosas de las que hablar… oye, ¿me estas escuchando? , ¡vamos, no te duermas de nuevo! –la voz de la joven que hasta hace poco empezó a escuchar, comienza por hacerse mas y mas distante, hasta que nuevamente, cae en un profundo sueño-… ¡¡despierta!!

En este instante, Ruto da un salto repentino de la cama donde se encuentra recostada, comienza a ver alrededor y puede darse cuenta que se encuentra dentro de una caverna iluminada, la cual es muy espaciosa, pareciera que mide al menos 10m. La cama donde se encuentra es algo único, ya que la base es la mitad del caparazón de una almeja enorme, mientras que la cabecera es la otra mitad de la almeja con perforaciones en patrones parecidos a un escudo y figuras humanoides, a su alrededor tiene varios tipos de corales, caparazones y piedras preciosas, el colchón en blando y cómodo, así como las sabanas están hechas de lino, algodón y seda con tintes que parecen ser de la mas alta calidad. Su alrededor no se queda atrás, ve cortinas colgadas, así como emblemas puestos en estas, el decorado parece ser hecho para alguien digno de una reina ¿Por qué una reina? Eso se responde al llegar al tocador y al ropero, los cuales tiene diferentes accesorios y vestidos, ninguno parece ser de poca calidad y entre todos ellos, se encuentra una tiara y una corona pequeña. En frente de ella, puede ver una pared, asi como a un lado de la cama, hay un estanque, el cual, parece conectar con el exterior, pues proviene una luz de el y dado que no hay ventanas alrededor, no sabe pensar si es de una reina, una prisionera o de una ladrona. La puerta entonces parece hacer un ruido de ser abierta y no sabiendo la respuesta, ni queriendo arriesgarse a averiguarla, decide entrar al agua, por suerte trae parte de su traje de buceo con el que entro dentro del templo sumergido, asi que no sufrió demasiado con la temperatura del agua, ya que se sentía algo fría. Al salir de la abertura, puede apreciar que ha salido hasta un lago enorme, el cual es alimentado por un pequeño rio. En las orillas, se puede apreciar el verdor y color de las flores, así como unos árboles un tanto mas alejado de esta, detrás de ella no ve absolutamente nada, por lo que deduce que se encontraba en una especie de madriguera y que tal vez si era una ladrona.

Llegando hasta la orilla detrás de ella, comienza a caminar, adentrándose en el bosque que recién acaba de descubrir. Todo a su alrededor es muy tranquilo y agradable, no hay mas que el sonido de las aves, así como la brisa que se oye entre las ramas cada vez que el viento sopla y mese todo a su alrededor.

-Creo que me podría acostumbrar a vivir aquí –se dice a si misma mientras sonríe un poco- pero… ¿Dónde estoy, donde están, Link y Tetra? ¿Qué sucedió después de que me desmaye?... ¿mh?

Guarda silencio al sentir un leve aroma a comida en el aire. Al poner mas atención, puede entonces oír un pequeño sonido parecido al de música, se oye distantes, pero debido a que los bosques a veces no dejan pasar fácilmente los sonidos, cree que posiblemente este mas cerca de lo que piensa, con esto en su mente, decide avanzar hasta la fuente de estos y ver en donde se encuentra.

Minutos mas tarde, esta llegando hasta lo que parece ser una pequeña villa, la cual en estos momentos esta calmada, tal parece que llego a la hora del desayuno. Sin embargo, no en todas partes parece así, ya que hay tiendas que parecen abiertas. Su estomago entonces comienza a reclamarle las ganas de comer, por lo que decide ir a pedir algo. Decide entonces entrar y tomar asiento dentro de un pequeño restaurante que se ve agradable. Esta localizado cerca de la orilla del rio, tiene un cierto toque rustico por la forma en que esta construido y los muebles de adentro. Casi de inmediato, la voz de una persona llega hasta ella.

-¿Qué desea pedir?

-Hum... veamos –mira atentamente la carta que estaba sobre de la mesa sin voltear a ver el rostro de la persona-

-Le recomiendo la especialidad de la casa, la cual consta de un pez marinado, asado, relleno de diferentes tipos de hierbas aromáticas y viene acompañado con ensalada. También puede pedir nuestra orden de ebi furai, el cual costa de 4 camarones empanizados fritos, con salsa agridulce, ensalada de patata, ensalada normal y una brocheta empanizada de queso, pescado o banana.

-Se oyen muy bien los dos… ¿algo mas que me pudiera recomendar?

-Puedo recomendarle en ese caso el filete, marinado, asado y puesto con ensalada. La sopa asiática también es muy pedida, cortes delgados de carne, cocidos a fuego lento y servidos dentro de un plato de fideos con verduras.

-… Creo que tomare la especialidad de la casa.

-Muy bien… ¿gusta algo de tomar?

-Veamos… quisiera una limonada.

-Muy bien… traeré su orden en 10 minutos.

-Gracias –en ese instante le dirige la mirada y no puede creer lo que esta viendo-… ¿Link?

Mientras observa como el muchacho se aleja de ella y se dirige a la barra, puede ver otros rostros familiares.

-Una especialidad de la casa junto con una limonada, Darunia –al ver detenidamente al chef, se da cuenta de que es su profesor-

-La sorpresa no termina ahí- Ok, saldrá en 10 minutos… Impa, ¿podrías hacer la limonada?

-No puedo ahora, estoy preparando una orden para llevar… pídeselo a Navi.

-¡Estoy atendiendo a unos clientes! –dice una pequeña luz azul clara que vuela por todas partes mientras toma ordenes-

-Ooooh~ mira nada mas, tan temprano y ya con clientes.

Por la puerta entonces aparecen un par de seres con forma humanoides. Uno mide cerca de 1.64, se ve joven, de tal vez 17 años; posee piel color azul, con aletas en piernas, cadera, brazos y una especie de cola en la cabeza, unas escamas en su cabeza parecen ser el cabello de ellos, llevan una bermuda negra y una camisa con diseños de flores, tipo hawaiano color azul marino. Detrás de él viene otro de piel morena como la tierra, su cabello se ve blanco y duro como la roca; tiene algunos tatuajes en los brazos y piernas, va descalzo con una bermuda verde oscura y camisa de diseño hawaiano también color amarilla mide al menos 2m y se ve ya de al menos 25 años.

-Mikael, Darum, bienvenidos, pasen –les invita animadamente, Link-

-Oye, Navi, ¿podrías traernos unos vasos de agua? –los dos que acaban de llegar le piden alegremente-

-No molesten, estoy atendiendo a clientes verdaderos –menciona algo molesta mientras sigue volando y llevando algunas cosas hacia las personas dentro del restaurante-

-Vamos no seas así –le dice sonriente mientras intenta disuadirla para que lo atienda- estuvimos todo la mañana trabajando.

-Si, si, ¡Link, atiéndelos!

-De acuerdo.

-¡Hey, Link! Dime, ¿qué tal te fue con tal te fue con la chica que te presente ayer?, vamos, cuenta todo.

-Se le ve sonriente mientras platica- pues no mucho, al final parece que la moleste con algo y se fue.

-Vamos, es la cuarta que te presento… ¿acaso todavía no la olvidas? Déjala ir, ya paso

Mientras todo a su alrededor se desarrolla, puede ver que hay mucha diferencia entre lo que esta acostumbrada a ver y lo que sucede en esos momentos. Primero, ella solamente esta acostumbrada a ver "humanos" normales, pero ahora, toma atención y ve que hay pequeñas diferencias, como las orejas, algunas las tienen normales como ella, otros las tienen mas largas, hasta casi sobresalir de sus cabezas, mientras que se mueven aparentemente con sus emociones, ya que algunos las poseen caídas mientras están tristes en esos momentos, de punta cuando les tocan con algo frio e incluso una pareja las tiene algo rojas; otras personas no las tienen tan largas, si no que son pequeñas y redondeadas. Sin embargo, aquellos que mas sobresalen, son los de piel color morena, cabello blanco y duro como piedra; los de piel azul y escamas por cabello; unas mujeres muy hermosas de cabello pelirrojo y piel morena y la pequeña luz que vuela de un lado para otro atendiendo a las personas.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?...

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, se encuentra mal? –dice, Link mientras coloca la orden enfrente de ella-

-Ah, no, estoy bien… dime.

-¿Si?

-¿Me podrías decir si me reconoces de alguna parte?

-El muchacho entonces se le queda viendo por unos segundos, ella nota que él posee orejas largas- hmmmmmmm… no, lo siento, ¿esta perdida o busca a alguien?

-Hem… no, lo que pasa es que –nota como el muchacho le ve tranquilamente- hace tiempo conocí a alguien como tu y creí que eras esa persona.

-Ya veo –le sonríe- descuide, la persona que la conoció nunca olvidaría a alguien tan hermosa como usted.

-Mientras se retira, Ruto no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco ante lo que le acaban de decir- ¡al fin te encuentro! –una voz molesta le hace voltear hacia la entrada del restaurante- ¡¿sabes el trabajo que me costó encontrarte?! ¡Que estés aquí dentro no significa que sea una Diosa y lo sepa todo!

-¡Ah! Buen día, Sabia, ¿eh?, hem, ¿esta molesta por algo?

Ruto solamente ve asombrada como el chico habla naturalmente con la joven de piel azul que acaba de entrar por la puerta, viene con la ropa mojada y su respiración algo acelerada, su rostro refleja lo molesta que esta por lo que parece ser una búsqueda larga y sin sentido. Mide 1.64, de 20 años, sus ojos son color rojo, su piel es brillante y de un color azul pálido, su cabello parece hecho de escamas y cae hacia atrás, dejando su frente despejada, posee una especie de aletas en piernas, caderas y brazos, estas ultimas parecieran ser mangas de ropa, ya que cuelgan de manera libre, lleva un vestido de con estampado color azul, así como unas pulseras y un collar de plata delgada. Todos los de a su alrededor visten de acuerdo a lo que vestirían en el mundo de donde es Ruto.

-Dame un vaso de agua.

-Hem, en seguida se lo traigo.

-El muchacho sale apresuradamente a buscar lo que le pidió la Sabia. Luego de una llamada de atención a la muchacha, acaba por tranquilizarse y recobrar su buen humor- ¿Y bien, que te parece este lugar, verdad que es genial? Yo misma construí muchas partes de este mundo viendo a través de ti.

-¿Eh? ¿Como que construir este mundo? ¿Dónde estamos y que esta pasando aquí…? Por cierto ¿tu eres la Sabia del agua?

-Creí que serias mas lista como para deducir todo esto –le menciona cansada mientras tomo un poco del vaso de agua que le trajeron. La otra chica parece molestarse- estamos dentro de ti misma, o mas bien, un espacio donde yo vivo… bueno, es algo difícil de explicar.

-Y me dices a mi tonta –toma un bocado de su platillo para después mostrar una sonrisa y mirada de burla hacia la Sabia-

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No, nada en absoluto –menciona normalmente mientras sigue comiendo-

-Bien, terminemos con esta explicación sin importancia, necesito que entrenes en este lugar para poder controlar mi poder y que ayudes a Link, Tetra y las demás personas que están cautivas en estos momentos dentro del templo del agua.

-Wow, eso es ir directo al grano –en ese instante para de comer-

-Por cierto, tu vida esta en peligro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo, donde, por que?!

-Bien, es algo difícil de explicar, pero lo intentare lo mejor que pueda. En estos instantes estamos en un espacio que fue creado dentro de ti para poder contener mi esencia, poderes, recuerdos y espíritu sin que te lastimara o pudiese poner en peligro en algún momento.

-… Quieres decir que este lugar-

-Creo que también podrías decirle universo o dimensión –menciona alegremente mientras le interrumpe-

-… Biiieeeen… –le mira y habla con algo de incredulidad- entonces… todo este lugar –la joven parece molestarse un poco- ¿está dentro de mí?

-Sip, pudimos estar dentro de un espacio mas pequeño, como una habitación, pero pensamos que sería muy aburrido, así que lo convertimos en todo este espacio, además, hay muchas cosas que almacenar después de vivir por miles de años y pasar por tantas personas.

-Espera… me estas diciendo, que ¿has estado viendo todo lo que he hecho?

-Si, de ti, tu madre, tu abuela, tu bisabuela, tu tatarabuela, la cual te cuento tuvo una vida muy interesante, y varias personas mas de tu familia. Lleve un diario de todos, ¿quieres verlos?

-La chica se molesta de inmediato- ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de observar todo lo que hago?!

-No es como si yo quisiera hacerlo, pero me aburría y de vez en cuando iba a ver que hacías para entretenerme, es muy aburrido luego estar por aquí, ¿sabes?

-¡El que estés dentro de mi no te da el derecho de espiarme solamente para dejar de aburrirte!

-La joven le mira molesta- ¿quieres calmarte? No es la gran cosa tampoco

-¡¿Por qué debería de calmarme?! ¡¿y como que no es la gran cosa?! ¡hay alguien dentro de mi que me ha estado espiando desde que naci en casi todos mis momentos de privacidad!

-Si es por las cosas que has hecho y escrito en tu diario, no te preocupes, no vi nada de ellos –le dice con desdén-

-Aun así, ¡me has estado espiando solo para divertirte!

-Solo lo hacia cuando veías una película, la televisión o salías de paseo a una tienda o algún lugar interesante. Necesitaba algo que hacer con tanto espacio por llenar, ¿no crees que es mejor tener algo de inspiración?

-Entonces, ¿juras que jamás viste lo que escribo en mi diario?

-Claro, después de todo, ¿quien se molestaría en ver el diario de una niña? –la muchacha se molesta nuevamente- además, recuerda que tengo diarios y puedo imaginarme lo molesto que resultaría saber que alguien mas los leyó sin tu permiso. Lo mismo con tu vida, que alguien te vigile a cada momento, es horrible y agotador.

-Parece calmarse un poco- Entonces, ¿no has hecho nada? ¿solo ver la televisión, cuando salgo de compras y al cine?

-Si, quise ver tus citas, pero pensé que era mejor que eso quedara en privado. Fue buena idea hacer esta dimensión.

-Ruto entonces muestra una pequeña sonrisa- vaya, por un momento creí que eras alguien que se metía en cualquier asunto.

-Que ruda, una Reina tiene que ser propia.

-¿Eh? ¿Reina?

-Hum, es verdad aun no me presento propiamente, ejem, yo soy la Reina y soberana de los Zora, Hike… aunque es un nombre muy antiguo, así que llámame Ruto, es la manera en como se traduce mi nombre a la actualidad.

-… Te llamas también, Ruto… -le mira con ojos estrechos-

-Deja de mirarme como si estuviera mintiendo, no es mi culpa que te llamases de esa manera… ya se, yo te llamare, Sora y tu me llamaras, Ruto.

-¡¿Por qué debería de llamarte Ruto cuando ese también es mi nombre?! mejor te llamare, Hike.

-¡Eso es un definitivo, no! No se oye bien y además es muy viejo, me gusta mas como se oye mi nombre en estos días.

Es entonces que una pequeña discusión comienza por el nombre mientras todos alrededor continúan como si nada malo o fuera de los normal sucediera al verlas discutir. Momentos mas tarde, todo termina de manera que Ruto siga llamándose de igual manera, pero, la Sabia decide entonces que le diga su Majestad, por unos instantes, Ruto pensó que hubiese sido mejor que la llamaran Sora y ella llamase Ruto a la Sabia.

La caminata de regreso a donde despertó comienza, ya que el día esta por terminar. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que le molestan, ya que la Sabia parece estar relajada con todo lo que sucede, aun a pesar de lo que le explico hace algunas horas.

-Comienza a estirarse- Huuuuuum~… haaaaaaaa, eso fue excelente, no cabe duda que hice un buen trabajo en ese centro comercial, así como en el restaurante.

-Sabia… ¿Por qué esta tan calmada, no se supone que debo entrenar para salvar a Link, Tetra y las demás personas secuestrada?

-¿Mh? Es verdad… no importa, a partir de mañana comenzaras hacerlo, por hoy descansemos… y dime su Majestad

-¡Pero!

-¿Quieres saber por que no estoy muy preocupada? Vamos, te mostrare y explicare.

La muchacha sigue a la joven hasta una puerta que se encuentra cerca de la ciudad, no hay nada detrás de ella, solo hay un marco, una perilla y eso es todo, mas al abrirla, puede ver una pequeña luz que ilumina el lugar y conduce hasta una habitación, ella ve asombrada esto y decide ver del otro lado, siendo asi que no haya nada y la puerta siga estando cerrada de ese lado.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Con magia y control de este espacio, ya te lo dije, todo esto lo cree yo y no fue nada fácil hacerlo, créeme –menciona esto ultimo algo cansada- todo lo que ves es el producto de mas de tres mil años de practica, algo que tu deberás aprender también si quieres poder salvar a tus amigos. Sígueme.

Al pasar por la puerta y cerrarla, ve que se encuentran dentro de una sala hecha completamente de ventanas y cristal, el cual deja ver que están en medio del lago. Hay algunas puertas en las paredes, la habitación mide 6x10m y la cual esta amueblada de diferentes maneras, en un extremo tiene varias sillas y una mesa para sentarse y poder platicar; en la parte media, hay unos sillones con una mesa mas pequeña y en el otro extremo sillones para recostarse y poder ver una televisión de 1.60m de largo por 1.20 de alto, una de las puertas lleva hasta el lago que se ve por fuera. En una de las paredes hay dos paredes, las cuales conducen hasta una habitación y un sanitario, del otro lado hay tres, una que lleva hasta una cocina muy bien equipada y que seria la envidia de casi cualquiera que le gustase cocinar, ya que cuenta con diferentes utensilios para preparar de casi cualquier comida en el mundo; un baño, el cual cuenta con un lavabo, regadera y jacuzzi; y el comedor, que es mas pequeño que el resto de la casa, de apenas 4x6m, pero aun asi cómodo para varias personas. Hay dos puertas mas aparte, una de las cuales lleva hasta lo que parecen ser unas aguas termales al aire libre en medio de las Montañas Goron.

-No me digas que esto es de una de las excursiones que hicimos hace algunos años.

-Sip, me gusto mucho la vista, como esta nevado alrededor y las aguas termales que hay en ellas, muy original el lugar si me lo preguntas, aunque lo cambie para que quedara cerca de un precipicio y pudiese ver las luces de la ciudad o el panorama que hay por las mañanas, lo uso muy seguido por eso.

-… Ya veo… ¿no te da miedo que algún día se rompa o algo y caigas?

-No te preocupes, yo controlo este lugar, puedo volar si así lo deseo, mira –es entonces que la Sabia comienza a flotar alrededor de ella- este lugar esta controlado por mi, ¿recuerdas? Por cierto, volar será el mayor de los retos para ti. Vamos, este es el lugar que quiero mostrarte.

La ultima puerta llega hasta lo que parece ser la sala de un auditorio con la pantalla de un cine. Es bastante amplia, hay varias butacas en las cuales podrían sentarse al menos mil personas, el escenario no se queda atrás tampoco, ha de medir al menos 50m de largo por 25m de alto.

-Este es mi otro lugar favorito, aquí vengo a ver las cosas que suceden afuera, cuando son muy entretenidas, como aquella vez que compraste ese lindo vestido, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ah, lo recuerdo, pero a lo ultimo no me gusto demasiado, así que decidí dárselo a Epona como regalo de cumpleaños… por cierto, te gusta jugar con la realidad de este lugar, ¿verdad?

-Si, es muy divertido poder doblar las leyes y hacer lo que yo quiera, fuera de este lugar sería muy difícil hacerlo, pero aquí dentro es muy fácil… ejem, fuera de eso, necesito mostrarte lo que sucede. Bien, comencemos la historia un poco antes de que te desmayaras… creo que con mil años bastara.

-¿A eso llamas poco tiempo? –la pantalla entonces se ilumina y una serie de imágenes comienza aparecer mientras continua con su platica-

Los lugares que has visitado, todos, fueron en algún momento lugares donde mi gente vivió y prospero por varios siglos, sin embargo, luego del Convenio Universal, muchos de ellos los dejaron para ir en búsqueda de su nuevo hogar, varios mas decidieron que querían quedarse, yo fui una de ellos y decidí guiarlos para que nos establecieramos en lo mas profundo del lago, el cual para sorpresa de muchos estaba ha mas de 100m de profundidad, era casi imposible que alguien nos alcanzase, incluso los monstruos tendrían problemas.

En lo profundo del lago encontramos una brecha, en la cual había una cueva que parecía haber sido hecha hace mucho tiempo por alguien mas, ya que a cada lado de ella, había unas columnas y dibujos. Dentro de ese lugar, encontramos algo que nos sorprendió a todos, una ciudad subterránea, tenia de todo, casas, lugares para tiendas y hasta habitaciones ya hechas, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de trabajo y por supuesto, luz, así que decidimos traer algo del agua del santuario de Lanayru y raspar un poco las paredes del templo del agua para iluminar todo eso, nos tomo casi dos años poder hacerlo y cuando terminamos, había valido la pena, pues la ciudad Zora, había nacido. Por casi 40 años estuvimos recibiendo a cualquier visitante de nuestra raza. La tecnología estaba comenzando avanzar, de manera que un día, recibimos la visita de ciertos Humanos e Hylian, los cuales tuvimos que detener y hacer que se quedaran en la ciudad, ya que se supone nos estábamos ocultando, no podíamos dejarlos ir, por suerte, entre el grupo de 4 hombres y 4 mujeres, había algunos que se interesaron en escribir y detallar todo lo que hubiese ahí dentro.

Durante casi 5 años, ellos estuvieron trabajando casi sin descansar, cada día era un nuevo descubrimiento para ellos, las paredes tenían murales detallando algunos sucesos, así como algunos de los objetos que había por ahí, contenían detalles de la vida diaria. Algunos de nuestros eruditos ya habían empezado desde el momento que descubrimos la ciudad, así que ellos simplemente continuaron con el trabajo, compartiendo así, datos e información que pareciera servirles.

Cierto día, mientras descubrían nuevas áreas de de la ciudad, encontraron un mural que detallaba cada rincón de ella, este fue el mayor descubierto desde comenzaron las excavaciones y lo cual ayudo mucho agilizar el trabajo, de inmediato, se comenzaron a descubrir mas cosa, murales, áreas, artefactos, planos de construcción, tradiciones y hasta una biblioteca, con tantos libros que aunque los mil ciudadanos de ese momento pudiésemos leer ese idioma, nos tomaría casi 50 años.

Yo estaba muy emocionada con todo lo que comenzó desde el momento de que descubrimos ese mural, pero, por desgracia, las anteriores Sabias, Zora, Humano e Hylian no había sobrevivido tanto tiempo, ya que el promedio de vida de antes era cerca de 30 años, así que desde que descubrimos la ciudad hasta que llegamos a este punto, casi cuatro generaciones ya habían fallecido.

-Eso debió ser muy triste para ti, Sabia –dice tristemente mientras intenta ver el rostro de la Sabia en la oscuridad del lugar-

-Llámame Su Majestad y no me interrumpas –menciona la joven en un tono molesto, mientras que Ruto se enoja ante esta respuesta- aquí viene parte de la explicación que necesitas saber.

Cuando ya estábamos por terminar de investigar la ciudad por completo, uno de los humanos residentes, nos llamo para ver lo que había encontrado. Al llegar, pudimos ver que se trataba de una tumba que contenía varios sarcófagos, murales y artefactos, ese día fue el mas grande desde que descubrimos la biblioteca, pues con ella tal vez podríamos revelar todos los misterios que envolvían a ese antiguo lugar. La abrimos, investigamos y comparamos datos con las demás áreas de la ciudad durante casi dos meses hasta que finalmente lo descubrimos. Esa ciudad, no tenia solamente unos miles de años de haberse construido… tenia millones de años.

Mucho tiempo antes de que la misma vida en Hyrule que en aquel entonces conocíamos apareciera, hubo una raza sin nombre, la cual fue hecha por las manos de las mismas Diosas. Fueron creados a partir de la tierra, el aliento y la sangre de ellas, muy al contrario de nosotros, quienes fuimos hechos por la Diosa Farore… desde cierto punto de vista, ellos fueron los seres mas cercanos a ser sus hijos, ya que compartían parte de su sangre. Las Diosas crearon este mundo y lo llenaron de vida, estuvieron entre ellos durante miles de años, los cuales fueron de paz, armonía… un verdadero mundo ideal. Mas un día, tuvieron que regresar a su hogar, se les despidió como solamente unas Diosas deben de ser despedidas. Partieron rumbo a las estrellas y se perdieron entre ellas, luego de su despedida, los seres que llamamos "Sangre", comenzaron a vivir de manera normal en aquel paraíso… al menos por unas semanas, ya que luego de eso, varios ataques comenzaron a ocurrir a su alrededor.

Una misteriosa fuerza surgió de la nada y comenzó a invadir el mundo entero. Mato a todos a su alrededor mientras tomaban cada ciudad o aldea que se encontrase a su paso. Los Sangre comenzaron entonces a orar por la intervención de las Diosas, quienes regresaron para ver como el mundo que habían creado, estaba siendo consumido en un mar de sangre y fuego. La respuesta no se hizo esperar y durante tres días, ellas pelearon en lo que se conoce como "los días de furia". Aniquilaron a millones tras millones de esos seres, pero por cada uno que mataban, parecía que tres mas tomasen su lugar y por mas que pareciese que iban ganando esta guerra, no podían hacerlo solas, necesitaban ayuda, así que crearon a los Sabios y cada una pensó en crear razas que pudiesen ayudarles en la batalla que estaban luchando. Fue así que Din creó a los primeros Goron, Rito y Gerudo; mientras que Nayru los Zora e Hylian y Farore solamente los Korok y Kokiri. Cada uno de ellos distaba demasiado de lo que conocíamos de cada una de las razas de aquel entonces, por ejemplo los Goron, eran de al menos 3m de alto hechos completamente de piedra y acero, o los Kokiri, que eran adultos y excelentes arqueros y guerreros cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Ya veo… ¿como eran los Hylian y Zora?

-Hem… mejor continuemos con la historia, ¿quieres? –la muchacha solamente le ve con ojos estrechos- ¿Qué? Ya casi termina… ¿Dónde estaba…? a si, cerca del final.

Esa batalla fue conocida como "el siglo sin sol", ya que duran te 100 años no hubo un día de paz. Hasta que finalmente todo comenzó a terminar. Las Diosas llegaron hasta un punto donde solamente quedaba un lugar con estos monstruos desconocidos. La batalla fue tan brutal como las anteriores, mas fue la mas rápida desde que comenzaron a combatir, sin embargo, algo que no se habían preguntado antes, se comenzaba a ser responder en esos momentos… ¿de donde vinieron esos seres?... la respuesta, alguien los creo y ese alguien, estaba en esa ultima batalla la cual se convirtió en otro evento conocido como "El milenio sin retorno". No había detalle alguno sobre lo que paso durante esa guerra de mil años que tuvieron las Diosas contra el ser que creo a todos esos monstruos y bestias, mas todo concluyo con que las Diosas ganaron con dificultad y mal heridas.

-¡Espera!… ¿me estas diciendo que las Diosas?, las mismas Diosas que nos crearon, ¿se enfrentaron contra algo que casi acaba con ellas?

-En pocas palabras, si. Por cierto, esta es la ultima parte de lo que sucedió y lo que te explicara que esta pasando.

Las Diosas una vez que terminaron con aquel ser, lo sellaron en algún lugar, ya que no pudieron acabar completamente con el, lo mismo hicieron con algunas emanaciones malignas que había por todo el mundo, esto les tomo varios siglos, ya que estaban muy débiles por haber usado todo su poder y perdieron a todos en "el milenio sin retorno". Les tomo varios millones de años poder recuperar su fuerza por completo, por lo que durante todo ese tiempo, comenzaron nuevamente por rehacer la vida sobre el planeta entero y fue así como cada una se dedico a una faceta de la creación que conocemos hoy en día. Pero la vida cambiaria, pues "Los Sangre" resultaron ser por así decirlo inútiles para proteger el mundo.

-Así que crearon las seis razas en ese momento… woooo, nunca creí escuchar algo como esto.

-… Ehm… si, crearon las seis razas y los Sabios en cada una, para que cuidasen del mundo.

-Pero, ¿y la Trifuerza que se habla en las leyendas?

-Eso podrías tomarlo como un botón de emergencias, un teléfono con línea directa a las Diosas o un arma para defendernos también hasta que regresen.

-¿Entonces lo de cumplir cualquier deseo?

-Bueno, es una forma de hablar directamente con las Diosas, así que si, te puede cumplir cualquier deseo… bien, terminemos esto.

Luego de la sorprendente historia que descubrimos sobre la ciudad, algunos comenzaron a debatir que dejásemos aquel lugar, pues probablemente habría algo sellado ahí dentro, otros mas se querían quedar, ya que opinaban que no había peligro alguno, pues fue un sello hecho por las Diosas y que tal vez era una ciudad común, pero, uno de nuestros eruditos, junto con un Humano e Hylian descubrieron un mapa que llevaba hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de bóveda y como dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mato al gato… pero en este caso, a todo residente de la ciudad Zora. Dentro de la bóveda había varios tesoros incrustados en todas partes. La avaricia es algo bueno cuando sabes lo que harás, pero cuando llegas algún lugar y vez tesoros que no sabes para que te pueden servir, esa codicia te puede traer muchos problemas… y nos los trajo. Cuando arrancaron las joyas, un temblor se dejo sentir por toda la ciudad, varias partes del techo cayeron matando o hiriendo a los ciudadanos, me apresure a buscar la fuente y lo encontré cuando repentinamente un ser salió de la nada persiguiendo a uno de nuestros eruditos, los otros dos que le acompañaron, murieron, ¿como? Tragados por un ser llamado Anquilos.

-Ruto hace un gesto de desagrado- se ve asqueroso.

-El es tu oponente… uno de los monstruos que fueron sellados durante "el siglo sin sol" Anquilos.

-¡¿Y se supone que debo de luchar contra algo que peleo contra las mismas diosas!?

-No te preocupes, estarás bien, yo te entrenare y fui quien le venció.

-¿Cómo?

-Sigue mirando la película.

Su objetivo era el ir hasta el Templo del Agua para retirar el sello y de esa manera liberar la energía maligna atrapada, para así poder liberar aquel que fue sellado por las Diosas. Por supuesto, siendo yo la Sabia del agua, le hice frente para detener tal acto.

Como podrás ver, fue una increíble batalla en la cual di todo de mi protegiendo a los ciudadanos que huían por todas partes para salvarse de la pelea en la que estuve a punto de morir mas de una vez. Por suerte aun me quedaba un ataque, el cual termino con aquel ser, pero.

-¿Crees que has acabado conmigo, Sabia?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿puede hablar!?

-¡Claro que puede hablar!, ¿acaso pensabas que todos los monstruos saben solamente gruñir?

-Aunque este cuerpo sea exterminado, yo encontrare la manera de regresar… espera por el momento de que nos volvamos a ver…

-… No cuentes con ello, aquí y ahora, yo misma te sellare permanentemente.

-… Tonta… solamente las Diosas me pueden sellar… si lo intentaras… solamente morirías.

-Pues lo hare en el intento.

Determinada, inicie un hechizo para sellarlo por siempre, mas no tenía las fuerzas suficientes luego de la pelea y solamente quede en un peor estado que antes. Sabía que era mi fin, por lo que decidí pasar mi espíritu a alguien nuevo y digno, el cual podría traer esperanza en el futuro, pero, cuando me di cuenta, ya no quedaba nadie, en algún momento del combate, perdí la noción de lo que estaba a mi alrededor y termine involucrando a mas ciudadanos de lo que había pensado, padres, madres, hijos, hijas, familias. Todas las mas de mil personas que residían en la ciudad Zora, terminaron muertos o sepultados, Anquilos murió poco antes de que comenzara a buscar un substituto, pero fue en vano, ya casi no tenía energía para moverme y pensé que conmigo, se terminaría el linaje que llevaría dentro de si, la Sabia del Agua, pero, el destino es extraño a veces. Termine rodando sobre los escombros de un edificio que se encontraba cerca de la avenida principal, en ese lugar, fue donde encontré a uno de los humanos residentes, era una pequeña niña de no más de 8 años, estaba inconsciente pero podría resistir, ya que no estaba muy herida. La tome entre mis brazos y comencé a pasar mi poder hasta ella, cuando termine, mi cuerpo quedo ya sin fuerzas y termine por sucumbir, por extraño que parezca, casi de inmediato, el lugar se comenzó derrumbar e inundar. La alguna vez grande y prospera ciudad Zora, desapareció para siempre debajo de las aguas del lago Hylia sin que nadie alguna vez se enterase.

-Vaya, que gran historia…

-Naaaaaaaa, creo que quedaría mejor si lo hiciéramos película real y no hecha solamente de mis recuerdos.

-Por cierto, ¿como sobrevivió la pequeña?

-Bueno, veras –parece colocar un control remoto frente a la pantalla para continuar con la historia- el sobrevivió a la falta de aire y la descompresión debido a mi poder, soy la Sabia del agua, así que esta no me hace daño o llega a lastimarme nunca.

-Creí que era debido a que tu y tu gente vivían en ella.

-Así también lo pensaba, pero después de que la pequeña sobreviviera, lo pude a averiguar, de algún modo pudo respirar en ella y subir hasta la superficie. Al día siguiente fue encontrada cerca de la orilla de la villa pescadora que se estableció en ese lugar, el resto es historia, ella fue una de tus antepasados.

-Hum… era muy linda.

-Ahora, continuemos, Anquilos ha regresado, esta acercándose hasta ti para torturarte o acabar rápidamente contigo de un solo mordisco, Link, Tetra, un guía y dos personas mas están en el mismo lugar que tu inconscientes, si recuerdas, el solo sirve a alguien, así que termino también con la otra Zelda, Link, el muchacho ninja y ese pequeño enmascarado.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡deprisa, dame tu poder para poder enfrentarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

-Tranquila, tenemos tiempo.

-¡¿Tiempo!? ¡¿acaso no ves lo cerca que esta de mi?!

-Dime, ¿la imagen se mueve?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo que si se mueve?! ¡por supuesto que lo hace, mira! –apunta hacia la pantalla nerviosa para luego ver detenidamente la imagen-… no se mueve… ¡¿Qué esta pasando ahí afuera!?

-Nada, eso es lo que esta pasando, vamos, te lo explicare mientras comemos… ¿tienes algo que quieras comer en especial? ¿O cualquier cosa estará bien?

-Hem… camarones empanizados estaría bien…

-Hum, ¿quisieras probar mis famosos ebi furai?

-Eh… si,,, adelante.

-¡Vamos! No te quedes atrás.

-Si, Sabia.

-Recuerda que es su Majestad.

Su Majestad entonces se dirige hasta la cocina, donde abre el refrigerador y comienza tomar los materiales que usara para preparar la comida.

-Dime.

-¿Si? –busca algunos utensilios-

-¿Me podrías explicar que sucede? ¿Por qué no esta pasando nada afuera?

-No es que no pase nada afuera, mas bien, el tiempo va más lentamente afuera, aquí dentro un año equivale a un segundo del mundo real… aunque podríamos volverlo a 50 e incluso 80 si quisiéramos.

-¡¿Tanto tiempo?!... ¿como me veré cuando todo termine?

-Si, pero creo que con un año por segundo bastara. El llegara hasta tu cuerpo dentro de 5 segundos, así que con 5 años bastara y no cambiaras en nada… a no ser que tu quieras

-… No crees que seria mejor usar los 80 años por segundo?

-No, confío en que lograras tener el suficiente nivel en los próximos 3 años… ¿podrías buscar en ese estante un poco de aceite?

-Hem… ¿este?

-Si, ábrelo y del lado derecho debe haber algo de aceite –Ruto sigue la indicación de la Sabia para pasarle lo que pide- aguanta un poco mas y podrás probar una de las recetas que he estado practicando los últimos 10 años.

-… ¿Tiempo real?

-Sip.

-… ¿Por cierto, esto del tiempo como se hace?

-Sería muy complicado para ti entenderlo, pero obedece la situación de cuando alguien muere o tiene una experiencia cercana a la muerte –La Sabia observa el rostro asustado de la muchacha- hem… ¡aun no estás muerta, tranquila! Es solamente una forma de expresarlo.

-Entonces… ¿me esta pasando lo mismo cuando uno esta por morir?

-Sip, las cosas que hiciste durante toda tu vida pasan frente a tus ojos en menos de un segundo, sin embargo, con un poco de magia de mi parte puedo doblar esa regla para que tu puedas ver, oír, sentir y hasta experimentar lo que sucede como si el tiempo fluyera normalmente… ¡listo! Adelante, come mi súper famoso ebi furai.

La chica ve detenidamente el plato frente a ella, el cual tiene dos camarones de buen tamaño fritos, una ensalada al lado de lechuga con zanahoria picada, trozos de col morada y un corte de limón; en un recipiente aparte lleva otra ensalada de papa, con cebolla y demás verduras batidas en mayonesa dulce; unos trozos de pescado asado a un lado junto a un pequeño recipiente con soya dentro termina este aperitivo, no se ve muy aperitivo o llamativo para ella, por lo que decide probar primero el recipiente con la ensalada de papa, la cual se ve extraña, mas al probarla.

-¡Deliciosa! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

-La Reina sonríe de manera orgullosa y superior- secretos de cocina, si quieres que te enseñe, ¡deberás entrenar por 10 años!

La muchacha no le hace demasiado caso cuando comienza a probar el resto del platillo, el cual sabe muy bien y la deja satisfecha, luego de lo cual comienzan a platicar de cosas mas simples, como las vidas anteriores y lo que hizo en algún momento, así como también los distintos platillos que sabe hacer y de donde o como los aprendió hacer.

La mañana siguiente llega, con lo cual inicia el entrenamiento de los próximos cinco años, el primer día inicia de manera simple, es entrenar su cuerpo para poder soportar las cargas que este recibirá en algún momento, este se prolonga por casi siete meses, hasta que Ruto finalmente puede aguantar una maratón de 5 kilómetros. El siguiente entrenamiento es el de meditar, el cual realmente le cuesta trabajo, ya que no acostumbrada estar sentada tanto tiempo, por lo cual le toma casi el primer año. El siguiente año llega y debe de practicar tanto ejercicios para fortalecer su cuerpo, como meditación para fortalecer su mente, siendo así que en varias ocasiones no soporte mas y se de por vencida, le toma casi medio año el poder hacer ambos perfectamente.

A mediados del segundo años, la Sabia decide comenzar el entrenamiento en combate, por lo que ambas entran a una nueva puerta que la Sabia hizo no mas de dos meses. La nueva puerta les lleva hasta una habitación con decorado y diseño estilo oriental. Ambas van vestidas de manera que pareciera van a practicar meditación, espada o incluso aikidou, ya que ambas llevan hakama, Ruto lleva una azul, mientras que la Sabia una negra

-Hem… ¿estás segura de que ya puedo comenzar a entrenar para pelear?

-Si, lo mismo estoy pensando –el rostro de la Zora se ve dudoso de lo que hace- ya que tu progreso es mas lento de lo que creí –Ruto ve asombrada como esta decorado este nuevo recinto mientras avanza por el- creo que deberíamos de extender el tiempo a 80 por segundo, no le veo caso que te entrene por solo cinco con el nivel que tienes.

-Te había dicho que necesitaba mas tiempo, no puedo hacer todo ese entrenamiento en solo 5 años.

-Bien… no hay opción entonces, luego de esto, te entrenare por los próximos 200 años.

-hum… será un largo tiempo de entrenamiento.

-Si, pero podrás hacer mas cosas en ese tiempo, además, alégrate de que sea yo quien reside dentro de ti, si fuera el Sabio del fuego, de seguro te entrenaría el doble que yo.

-Pobre profesor Darunia.

-Bien, empecemos, primero es la estancia, la cual consiste en tener las manos frente a tu oponente así como los pies separados de esta manera, esto te permitirá moverte con mayor libertad y te dará cierta ventaja.

-Hem, esta posición no me ayudara contra un monstruo de mas de 10m –la muchacha le mira dudosa- no, pero te ayudara cuando combatas a monstruos de tu tamaño, además de chicos que luego te molesten.

-Michael –la Sabia sonríe un poco- ¿Qué mas?

-Bien, lo siguiente es las diferentes formas de acercarte hasta tu oponente…

De esta manera, comienza el entrenamiento de 200 años que tendrá Ruto con la Sabia para poder controlar el poder que le heredara.

Al final de los 200 años, se puede ver a una Ruto con una edad mayor a la que inicio su entrenamiento, parece tener al manos 26 años, su cabello le llega hasta la cintura amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, su piel es clara, así como sus ojos denotan ya madures, en estos momentos, ella simplemente se ve hermosa.

-Hummmm, así que para hoy decidiste esta apariencia… ¡te ves bien!

-Lo se, me veo genial, ¡cualquiera caería a mis pies! –comienza a reír de manera orgullosa, por lo cual el pensamiento de que ha madurado, no cabe en estos momentos-

-Bien, estos días serán las últimos de entrenamiento.

-¡Ok! ¡te mostrare como avance en estos 200 años!

-Veremos, tengamos una practica de combate, recuerda, ven con todo o no tendrás oportunidad.

-¿Cómo las ultimas veces que te he derrotado desde hace cinco años?

-Esas no cuentan, no estaba preparada y siempre me sorprendías mientras dormía o tenia sueño –dice algo sonrojada, mientras que la mujer le ve orgullosa- pero, ¿quien te gano durante los 195 años restantes?

-Esos no cuentan, no tenía el mismo entrenamiento que ahora.

-Si, si, vamos, empecemos con el entrenamiento final

La ahora mujer se lanza contra la joven, quien desvía con una mano el golpe que le estaban lanzando al rostro, de inmediato, comienza a buscar la manera de agarrar a la Sabia, quien de inmediato toma algo de distancia antes de comenzar a concentrar agua del aire y lo lanza contra Ruto, esta lo esquiva y comienza a flotar en el aire.

-Veo que has podido ya manejar este lugar a tu voluntad también.

-No fue nada fácil, ¿recuerdas? Me tomo casi 100 años.

-¡Eso es porque eres muy lenta!

De inmediato lanza nuevamente varios disparos de agua que intentan impactar contra la mujer, pero esta se mueve de ágilmente por el aire evitando la mayoría de ellos, excepto el ultimo, el cual le hace perder la concentración y termina cayendo al suelo.

-¿Te das por vencida?

-Creo que deberías de mejor decir, "me rindo".

-Huuuuum~ muy hábil –es lo que dice la sabia al ver que está rodeada por un circulo de agua- pero no lo suficiente.

Da un salto en el aire y se aleja hasta llegar a un arco que se encuentra cerca del lugar donde están entrenando, lo toma y una aire frio comienza a envolver la flecha. Cuando la dispara, una corriente gélida sigue de cerca al proyectil, el cual además va dejando una estela luminiscente de cristales de hielo. La mujer solamente alcanza a colocar una pared de agua, la cual se congela al instante y cae hecha pedazos al suelo.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Esas flechas son peligrosas!

-¡Este es el ultimo entrenamiento! ¡claro que debe de ser peligroso!

La joven nuevamente toma otro proyectil haciendo lo mismo que el anterior y volviendo a repetirlo con los que le siguen. Una serie de flechas surcan el aire haciendo un silbido y congelando todo lo que tocan a su alrededor, provocando que suelo, plantas o cualquier objeto quede congelado y en algunos casos se rompa en varios fragmentos.

-¡Ahora veras!

La mujer se entra entonces al edificio que esta cerca de ellas para tomar refugio del constante ataque de la Sabia, la cual le sigue hasta el interior y sigue atacándole.

-Aquí esta –dice al tomar entre sus manos un objeto que se encuentra dentro de una habitación- ¡Yo también daré todo, Sabia!

Justo en ese instante, la Sabia aparece y desde la puerta, la encierra, mas aprovecha la oportunidad que se le presenta cuando una flecha se le resbala de las manos para luego arrojarle un nuevo chorro de agua, la cual alcanza a esquivar, mas le lastima un poco el pie. Ruto en ese momento decide correr para alejarse e ir hacia el lago cercano, una vez ahí, se lanza y abre la caja.

La Sabia entonces sale con algo de problemas para darse cuenta de que no la ve por ninguna parte, mas un chorro de agua delata su posición, por lo cual comienza a lanzar una serie de flechas consecutivas, las cuales no pueden pasar mas de 30cm debido al agua que congelan y quedan atrapadas dentro del bloque de hielo que se forma.

-Astuta… pero no tanto.

Toma nuevamente una flecha, la cual es completamente de acero y le deja de agregarles la propiedad de hasta el momento, solamente las lanza y estas pasan fácilmente a través del agua.

-Vamos, ¿hasta cuando planeas salir?

Continua con su lanzamiento hasta que una esfera de luz se enciende en las aguas, la cual al parecer son malas noticias, ya que la cara de la Sabia parece algo preocupada.

-… Rayos.

Dice resignándose cuando ve frente a ella, una esfera de agua de al menos 4m de radio que comienza a levantarse, en su interior, hay una Zora, la cual es parecida a ella, sin embargo, hay una pequeña diferencia, la cual es la edad.

-Tomaste la mascara, ¿verdad?

-Te dije que daría todo, ¿verdad?

-Hum… es verdad…

-¿Planeas continuar?

-¡¿Por quien me tomas?! ¡por supuesto que continuare!

La pelea nuevamente inicia, la cual es prácticamente asombrosa al ver a una Sabia usar todo su poder y que además esta peleando con alguien de su mismo nivel, sin embargo, al final del combate, Ruto gana con algo de dificultad, ya que le cuesta enfrentar a la Sabia con un arma y mas aparte las habilidades que ha controlado por miles de años.

-Respirando cansada- ¿Cómo estuvo eso?... Sabia…

-Parece… que mejor… que hace diez años.

-¿En serio?... entonces creo que… pase ¿verdad?

-Si… fue muy bueno… que estuvieras conmigo… por 202 años… y es su Majestad…

Las dos mujeres se ven entre si ante este ultimo comentario para comenzar a reír alegremente, después de lo cual comienzan a intercambiar ideas para combatir, así como algunas anécdotas que salen por ahí acorde a todo el tiempo que pasaron entre si.

La mañana llega comenzando de una manera tranquila y normal, nadie sospecharía que dentro de unas horas, ambas se tendrían que despedir para ir por caminos muy diferentes, al terminar el desayuno, ambas practican un poco de espada, arco y habilidades hasta que ambas se siente lo suficientemente confiadas de que han hecho un buen trabajo. Ruto entonces se retira para ir por una vestimenta para la pelea que le aguarda, mientras que la Sabia la espera en la sala.

-Bien, es hora de que me vaya.

-Espera, no me diras que te llevaras ese mismo traje de buzo con el que llegaste.

-Se ve a si misma-… ¿no puedo?

-De preferencia no, ven conmigo, te daré uno de mis trajes, con eso probablemente tengas mayor probabilidad, y tal vez te proteja un poco mas.

Las dos se dirigen al cuarto de la Sabia, donde entran a través de otra puerta que es el closet y como en veces anteriores, queda sorprendida por la cantidad de ropa que hay, la estancia fácilmente podría medir 200m por 125m con tres niveles de ropa y que se pueden clasificar mas que nada por la época u ocasión.

-Nunca en todo este tiempo había entrado a este lugar… mala, te quedaste toda la mejor ropa.

-Que esperabas, mi ropa no te quedaría, ya que siempre cambiabas tu edad.

-Si me hubieras mostrado tu armario me habría decidido por una edad.

-Bien, veamos, que tengo para poder prestarte para pelear… ¿que te parece este?

-¿Eh? Eso parece algún cosplay.

-Me gustaría llevar este, se ve cómodo.

-¿Hm? Ese es uno de mis favoritos, no te lo daré… este debería de servirte.

-¿De nuevo otro cosplay?

-¿Cosplay? ¿Qué es eso?

-Pues es la ropa que usa un personaje de alguna serie animada, sería lo que llevas en las manos, eso parece sacado de Final Fantasy.

-¿En serio? Pues esta es una de las ropas que se usaban hace mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, veamos entonces.

-Esta armadura te podrías ser útil.

-Lleva mucho metal y se me dificultaría para saltar o hacer algunos movimientos… esta se vería bien.

-Hummm… podría ser… ¿qué te parece este color?

-No, no, no, lo prefiero en este otro.

De esta manera, las dos mujeres se divierten buscando algo indicado para la pelea que tendrá dentro de poco Ruto, pasando durante mas de tres horas vestuario tras vestuario sin encontrar algo que les agrade por completo, mas a lo ultimo, se deciden por algo.

Fuera del espacio, Anquilos comienza por acercarse mas y mas hasta el cuerpo de Ruto, quien sigue inconsciente en estos momentos.

-¿Qué es lo que te hare? Creo que lo mas conveniente sería comerte de un solo bocado… aunque eso le quitaría lo divertido a todo… quiero oírte gritar por lo que me hiciste… pero creo que me conformare con el grito que harás mientras te mastico.

-¿En serio? –la voz se escucha provenir de Ruto- deberías entonces de hacerlo mas rápido, ya que si despierto como Sabia, estarás en serios problemas, ¿no crees? –Ruto abre sus ojos para ver directamente hacia la enorme bestia- perdón, perdiste tu oportunidad.

Una luz envuelve a la muchacha, quien de inmediato recibe varias esferas de mucosidad para de alguna manera evitar el despertar de la Sabia, sin embargo, no sucede nada, siendo así que recurra a una embestida la cual no causa mas que una descarga eléctrica sobre todo el cuerpo de la enorme bestia, dañándolo un poco y haciendo que retroceda.

-Maldicion… estuve tan cerca de eliminar a un Sabio.

-Se lo que planeas hacer y no lo permitiré, aquí y ahora, te detendré de una vez y para siempre, Anquilos.

-Ya veo… pero ¿cómo planeas hacerlo? Solamente eres una humana.

-Deberías de poner mas atención a las personas que están frente a ti.

La esfera que la envolvía se desvaneces para dejar ver una completamente cambiada Ruto. Sus rasgos se vuelven mas finos y delicados. Su cuerpo es el de una mujer de 20 años, su piel se vuelve pálida. Sus pies son ahora palmeados. De sus antebrazos salen unas aletas que parecen tela y cambian de color con la luz, lo mismo tiene a los costados de su cadera. Su rostro sigue siendo el mismo, pero su cabello le llega a la cintura, esta amarrado en una coleta, dejándole algunos flecos caer hasta casi los hombros, su color es ahora azul en la raíz y se vuelve agua marina conforme llega las puntas. Sus ojos son azules. Sus orejas han cambiado y tienen aretes con zafiros. Usa brazaletes de plata en las muñecas con el símbolo de los Zora en ellos, lleva también un collar de oro con el zafiro de los Zora en el. Viste un top sencillo y falda blancos con un corte diagonal que comienza a mitad del muslo izquierdo y acaba a la mitad de la espinilla de su otra pierna, se ve holgada y cómoda con el medallón del lado derecho. Lleva además de eso en su espalda un arco con un carcaj, mientras que en la cintura de lado derecho un hookshot y del otro lado una espada que parece ser de una mano, pero con espacio suficiente para usar ambas y darle mayor fuerza al corte que dará.

-No entiendo porque les gusta vestir de esa manera tan elegante, deberías de llevar algo que te proteja mas.

-Déjame en paz, me gusta esta ropa, además, no quiero que me digas tramposa cuando caigas.

-Muy confiada, ¿no crees?

-Deja de hablar y ataca.

////////////////////////////////////////

Bien, otro capitulo mas, el cual en verdad me asombra que haya salido en tan poco tiempo, se siente genial esto!!!! XD la verdad que un review es la diferencia a veces para poder hacer esto, ¿saben?

Bien, en el capitulo anterior puse la dirección de una imagen de cómo podría llegarse a ver Ruto una vez como Sabia, sin embargo, lo cambie por completo debido a que no me satisfacía lo suficiente, lastima que no puedo dibujar en estilo Twilight princess o si no les mostraría como se ve Ruto (como en el caso de Saria que la verdad le dio al clavo el chavo que hizo aquel dibujo, ya que así prácticamente me la imaginaba) bien, si hay por ahí un dibujante que quiera intentar dibujar a Ruto en ese estilo, adelante, intentare hacerlo mientras por mi cuenta, aunque no se ilusionen demasiado, ay que nunca tome clases de dibujo y no se nada de anatomía y puede que incluso abandone eso, luego intentare rehacer a Ruto en la siguiente vuelta si es que no me satisface algo, la ropa no lo hizo ahorita, ya que no se me ocurrió algo mejor.

-Consejo de la vida: duerman!!!! Cada ocasión que puedan y si tiene al día siguiente clase o algo, dejen la diversión a un lado por el momento (excepto que al día siguiente sea sábado, domingo o algún día festivo, en ese caso, desvélense… pero no exageren), créanlo, esto les ayudara mas de lo que nadie cree.

-Recomendaciones en manga… hummm~ creo que Hayate no Gotoku seria buena, es muy entretenida y te hace reír a cada momento.

-Recomendaciones en anime… creo que sería tal vez Hayate no gotoku (la primera y segunda temporada, esta ultima en actual transmisión y que cuenta algunas historias del manga que se dejaron fuera) por cierto, esta es una de las adaptaciones mas fieles que he visto hasta el momento (no es 100%, pero aun asi es increíble cuan fiel es) ah! Creo que también Full Metal alchemist Shintetsu, el cual me parece ser un poco mejor que la versión anterior.

Ok, con esto me despido y espero poder actualizar tan rápido como en esta ocasión, pero al igual que el dibujo, no espere demasiado, ando todavía en aprietos con la universidad.


	14. ¡Luces! ¡Camara! ¡Accion!

Al fin un nuevo capitulo!!!! Rayos, me tarde nuevamente, pero que quieren que le haga, las cosas andan de locos por estos lugares, tanto que apenas ayer acabe de revisar unas cosas que se supone debi terminar hace casi un mes. Por lo que decidí ponerme a revisar los capítulos anteriores para relajarme un poco y luego terminar este capitulo. Vaya que si hay agujeros, demasiados para mi gusto (en algunos momentos me siento Frank Miller por repetir tantas palabras o por perder el hilo en momentos). Los acabo de revisar y los compondre para la segunda versión que hare luego de terminar la historia por completo. Bien, me despido y perdón por los agujeros que encuentren en este capitulo, pero no he dormido muy bien y regresare a revisar mas cosas luego de publicar esto. Disfruten el capitulo y ahora si... ya saben lo demas, los personajes con me pertenecen, solo algunos y ciertos lugares que medio invente, por lo demas, todos son propiedad de Nintendo y dejene reseñas, que la verdad si levantan algo el animo.

* * *

-No comprendo aun porque les gusta vestir de una manera elegante, cuando deberían de llevar algo que les proteja mejor.

-No molestes, esta ropa es mejor que una armadura, además, no quiero quejas cuando caigas...

-Anquilos se mueve impaciente y listo para atacar-… Demasiada confianza, ¿no crees?

-Esto es aburrido, ataca de una vez.

* * *

¡Luces! ¡Camara! ¡Accion!

-… Ehm, ¿cuáles eran mis líneas, señor director?

-¡¡Corten!!

* * *

El monstruo nuevamente comienza a cargar en contra de Ruto, quien esquiva con dificultad las envestidas de la enorme bestia. Desenvaina la espada que trae consigo e intenta hacerle algún daño por poco que sea, siendo así que comience hacer incisiones por cualquier punto que tenga a su alcance, lo cual parece funcionar, ya que la enorme bestia ruge de dolor, por lo cual decide tomar algo de distancia y de nuevo atacar con su secreción. Al ver este ataque, Ruto se lanza al agua siendo seguida de cerca por el descomunal ser, quien también entra al agua con la intención de aplastarla contra uno de los pilares cercanos, mas falla en este movimiento, comenzando entonces la persecución dentro de la enorme piscina, sin embargo, al no haber objetos donde poder huir u ocultarse, esto mas bien parece que el pez grande se come al pez pequeño. La persecución continua por unos instantes mas hasta que finalmente Ruto sale disparada hacia la superficie de uno de los pilares y rueda para aminorar el golpe, se pone de pie lo mas pronto posible y decide ir hasta el otro para nuevamente ingresar a la piscina, mas en ese instante aparece frente a ella la quimera, quien le recibe con sus fauces abiertas lista para comérsela. Ruto toma el hookshot de su cadera y lo dispara hacia una de las paredes, al mismo tiempo que el animal cierra sus fauces sobre de la Sabia, quien recibe un mordisco en una de sus aletas de sus brazos mientras sale volando hacia el punto que el arma se engancho, siendo así que se salve por poco y tome distancia, lo cual aprovecha para sacar una flecha y preparar su arco para atacarle.

Anquilos se mueve aprisa hacia la muchacha, quien le alcanza a incrustar 4 de las 6 flechas que lanzo, la ultima de ellas cerca del ojo derecho, por lo cual ruge con furia y no importándole si lanzara mas flechas o no, carga contra la muchacha, la cual decide correr hacia un lado para intentar ingresar nuevamente dentro de la piscina.

-¡Ven aquí pequeño pececito! –le dice mientras la comienza a seguir, mas es entonces que se detiene para mirar hacia otra parte-

-Oh, no.

La chica ahora es ahora quien le sigue al ver que Anquilos se dirige hacia los demás cautivos con la intención de usarlos de rehén o incluso acabar con alguno de ellos.

-¿Quién persigue a quien ahora?

En ese instante, recibe una descarga eléctrica, la cual le aturde por unos segundos, los cuales son suficientes para que Anquilos se aproxime rápidamente hacia ella y pueda nuevamente cortar una pequeña parte de las aletas que tiene en sus brazos. El combate se convierte ahora en un juego de atrapar, el cual consiste mas que nada en no darle una oportunidad de descansar a la Sabia, la cual esta casi siempre a centímetros de que le coman algunas de sus antiguas o nuevas extremidades, lo cual no puede permitir, ya que perdería velocidad en el agua y con ello, la vida. Ruto nuevamente prepara su arco dentro del agua para disparar, pero como hace poco, Anquilos vuelve a soltar una descarga eléctrica que le paraliza, por la distancia en esos instantes, el monstruo decide usar su cola para golpear a la Sabia, la cual es lanzada fuera del agua para golpearse violentamente contra una de las paredes y caer de la misma manera. El impacto y la caída le dejan el hombro izquierdo dislocado, sin algún hueso fracturado.

El embate no termina ahí, siendo que de inmediato, la enorme bestia aparezca intentando devorarla. Ruto, con esfuerzos, se mueve del lugar mientras intenta acomodarse el hombro. Con éxito, mas aun así no puede evitar un grito de dolor, pero no puede detenerse a reposar, ya que la quimera viene detrás de ella con la intención de terminar con ella mientras aun esta en el tierra firme. Varias esferas de secreción son nuevamente lanzadas hacia la muchacha, quien las esquiva con dificultad hasta que llega nuevamente al agua y se aleja lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Qué sucede, pececito? ¿ya no puedes continuar? –Ruto ve como el monstruo no le sigue, sin embargo, decide colocarse detrás de uno de los pilares al final de la piscina-, deja de pelear y ríndete, la Sabia ya te habrá contado que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? Como termine con ella, su ciudad, su gente y su cultura –Al escuchar esto, Ruto se molesta-, ¿crees tener alguna oportunidad? La Sabia que me enfrento, pudo durar cerca de dos horas, pero tu llevas cinco minutos y ya estas prácticamente hecha pedazos, ¿aun siques creyendo poder continuar y acabar conmigo?

-No creo… lo se.

Ruto entonces decide salir detrás del pilar mientras tiene preparado su arco, dispara y de inmediato se comienza a formar hielo alrededor de la flecha, hasta que sale del agua convertida en una estaca, la cual Anquilos tiene que evitar, pues podría herirlo o atravesarle de lado a lado sin mucho esfuerzo y no se equivoca, ya que en cuanto impacta con la pared, parte del bloque de hielo se incrusta casi un metro y medio.

-Me sorprende que tengas esa clase de trucos todavía.

-Preferiría que les llamaras tácticas, ya que no soy como tú.

La chica prepara tres flechas al mismo tiempo, y al igual que la vez anterior, estas salen del agua como estacas de hielo que nuevamente se incrustan en la pared, por lo que Anquilos decide entrar en la piscina aun a pesar de los riesgos que pueden haber para él.

-Rayos.

Ruto nuevamente emprende la huida haciendo uso del hookshot para desplazarse mas rápido de un lugar a otro de la alberca, que en esos instantes por alguna extraña razón se siente más vacía. Cosa que debe dejar de observar cuando se da cuenta que esta punto de ser atrapada por una de las esferas de baba de Anquilos, la cual en vez de envolverla, golpea contra la pared, dejándola algo desorientada y con un poco de dificultad para respirar, lo cual aprovecha su contrincante para envolverla con su cuerpo e inmovilizarla.

-Fascinante… aguantaste casi 10 minutos, debo decir que estoy impresionado, ya que un pececito hibrido pudo hacer semejante proeza. Debería conservarte como juguete y divertirme contigo cada vez que me sienta aburrido, pero, el riesgo es demasiado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta difícilmente al faltarle el aire-

-Pececito, si ahora eres fuerte, ¿qué tanto lo serás luego de acostumbrarte por completo?

-¿Eh? –su gesto de duda se vuelve uno de dolor cuando siente que esta por romperse una parte de su cuerpo por lo que pregunta mas aprisa- ¡¿qué quieres decir?!

-Pensar que un pececito hibrido como tu es la Sabia del Agua, que decepción, no te preocupes, eso dejara de contar dentro de poco.

-Bueno, entonces déjame decirte algo…

-¿Son a caso tus últimas palabras?

-Mas bien, explicación… y yo no te dejare con la duda…

-Muy bien, adelante –afloja un poco el abrazo que hace sobre ella, lo suficiente para que respire un poco mas fácil, mas no para hacer algo- te escucho.

-¿Sabías que los Zora… se parece a las hormigas?

-¿Acaso será porque son insectos también?, en ese caso, yo ya lo sabía

-No, si no porque, algunos eran guerreros, mientras que otros normales y unos poco, realeza.

-… ¿Esas son tus últimas palabras? -el agarre se vuelve intenso en solo segundos haciendo que la muchacha deje entonces de respirar- que desperdicio de tiempo y aliento al explicarme algo tan tonto como eso… muere.

El sonido de huesos romperse se escucha mientras Anquilos ruge de dolor y aleja su cuerpo herido de ella, quien aprovecha entonces para disparar el hookshot cerca del rostro de la quimera e intentar asestar una estocada en alguno de los ojos, mas falla, teniendo ahora que sostenerse lo mejor que puede cuando el animal que comienza a sacudirse para intentar bajarla. Este lo logra en el ultimo momento, cuando a pesar del movimiento, la Sabia aun intentaba hundir su espada en el globo ocular del monstruo, mas solamente lo clavo sobre el parpado, quedando así sin espada y una espinilla adolorida.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Estaba seguro de tenerte inmovilizada!

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que los Zora se parecían a las hormigas?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –el enorme animal se intenta quitar la espada del rostro restregándose, mas termina clavándosela un poco mas- ¡maldicion!

-Pero tiene mucho que ver, la realeza siempre eran los nobles y encargados de la diplomacia, podría decirse que eran el cerebro; los normales hacían las demás cosas, como conseguir alimento, hacer armas, ropa, alfarería y cosas manuales, pero, los guerreros, se caracterizaban por pelear y en algunos momentos, poseían mas fuerza o agilidad que los demás Zora, sin embargo –se coloca de pie con todo su esfuerzo- algunos Zora guerrero poseían ciertas cualidades, tales como escamas duras como la roca, poder soltar descargas eléctricas o incluso, volver algunas de sus aletas casi tan duras y rígidas como el acero.

-¡¿Solamente tus aletas?!

-Esa no es la peor parte, los bordes tienen células urticantes parecidas a las que tienen las medusas de mar, por lo que dentro de poco tendrás un dolor horrible, tal vez incluso mayor al que has tenido en toda tu vida.

-Eso no te salvara de morir aplastada.

Anquilos se aproxima ya no con la intensión de comerla, si no de aplastarla con su cuerpo, cola y cabeza, podría decirse que sus movimientos son erráticos y sin sentido, típico de alguien envuelto por la ira, mas aun así, no deja de ser peligrosos para Ruto, quien le cuesta mayor trabajo moverse por el agua, ya que a cada instante esta siendo acorralada y llevada ha ser casi aplastada contra las paredes a los lados y al frente cuando topa el final.

-¡Date por vencida! Morirás de todas maneras.

La Sabia entonces decide hacer un nuevo movimiento, prepara su arco y lanza dos flechas a los costados, las cuales se convierten en estacas clavadas en la pared. Anquilos decide esquivar las estructuras. Viendo el éxito de su plan, Ruto vuelve hacer lo mismo en casi cualquier parte que pasa, haciendo que con ello, gane tiempo para poder alejarse un poco mas, dirigiéndose entonces hacia los cautivos para intentar liberarlos de alguna manera. Anquilos entonces comienza a desesperarse por el plan que ha hecho la Sabia, decidiendo así el salir del agua para comenzar a moverse como una serpiente del desierto, avanzando sin ningún problema por el terreno y llegando casi al mismo tiempo que la Sabia hasta los abducidos. Ruto tiene que hacerse un lado cuando una boca está a punto de atraparla.

-¿En serio creíste que solo me podía mover por el agua? –lanza de nuevo otro mordisco intentando atraparla- que este dentro del templo del agua no significa que así sea –Ruto nuevamente comienza disparar- ¡esas malditas flechas!... pero no importa, tarde o temprano se te acabaran.

-Tal vez así sea, pero antes de que eso pase, te acabare con ellas –muestra entonces una sonrisa de confianza, mas aun así, su mirada denota todo lo contrario, ya que ha usado mas de la mitad- _"¡¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago!? Solamente me quedan 12 flechas y las demás que lance están demasiado incrustadas dentro de las losetas…"_

Los pensamientos de la muchacha tienen que esperar, puesto que nuevamente debe comenzar a huir, mas nota que Anquilos, no le sigue, si no que conserva la posición en la que estaba antes.

La Sabia tiene entonces que volver para atacar, ya que sus amigos y las demás personas secuestradas están nuevamente en peligro. Viendo que no llegara a tiempo decide entonces disparar un par de flechas, las cuales impactan el agua y suelo cerca del monstruo, el cual tiene que retroceder para no ser congelado como todo alrededor de los 4 metros de diámetro de los proyectiles. Ahora solo tiene 8 flechas mas por usar, lo cual parece no pensarlo dos veces y lanza una a cada uno de los cautivos, los cuales son entonces envueltos en enormes trozos de hielo, siendo así que terminen siendo protegidos y estén a salvo por el resto de la pelea. Luego de semejante hazaña, Ruto cae al fondo de la piscina mientras intenta recobrar el aliento después de la cantidad de magia que ha usado en las flechas hasta ahora, siendo este momento en el que Anquilos comienza acercarse.

-Sabes, no me gusta la comida congelada… la prefiero a temperatura ambiente.

-No sabía que pudieses conocer palabras como esas.

-Que sea una bestia enorme y recién liberada no quiere decir que no conozca palabras y significados tan simples.

Ruto se intenta alejar pero es detenida por la cola del animal, quien la coloca en el fondo y sin la posibilidad de volver a usar sus aletas para escapar.

-¿Tus ultimas palabras?

-Le mira con ojos estrechos y hartos- si vas hacerlo, hazlo ya.

Anquilos parece de alguna manera molestarse ante este comentario, por lo que de inmediato la presiona mas contra el fondo, ante lo cual Ruto no puede hacer nada mas que gritar.

-Te estoy dando una oportunidad de pedir una muerte rápida.

-¿Para qué…? Lo más… probable es que… será lenta.

-Tal vez para darte una pequeña ilusión entonces… por cierto, matare a tus amigos después de esto.

-Dime algo que no… me haya imaginado.

-Insolente.

Unas pequeñas nubes rojas comienzan a salir de la boca de Ruto mientras sigue gritando hasta sentir una de sus costillas romperse.

-¿Oh, que fue eso? –se acerca para verle de frente- ya tan pronto te rompí un hueso, no cabe duda que los peces tiene huesos demasiado frágiles –los gritos de la chica cesan de repente- ¿inconsciente…? –libera un poco la presión mientras suelta una descarga eléctrica, lo cual parece funcionar al escucharse nuevamente los gritos- por un segundo creí que ya no despertarías y tendría que matarte.

Los pensamientos del monstruo son desviados cuando el suelo cercano a ellos se hunde abruptamente provocando un remolino que los lleva hasta lo que parece una caída profunda o incluso sin fin, ya que en cuanto pueden notarlo, no hay nada alrededor de ellos, solamente oscuridad, la cual los comienza a envolver conforme se alejan del rayo de luz.

En ese instante, por todo el continente, una serie de personas abre sus ojos aterrados al sentir los mayores calosfríos de su vida, algunos de ellos incluso tienen ataques de pánico o incluso convulsiones, algunos animales comienzan a moverse de manera inquieta mientras gruñen a su alrededor. Las llamadas telefónicas tampoco se hacen esperar, algunas para quejarse con el control de animales o para intentar contactar sobre lo que puede estar pasando en alguna parte, sin saber ninguna de ellas donde comenzar.

-¡¿Pero que rayos fue eso?! –pregunta de manera aterrada y exaltada, Nabooru, mientras va corriendo por las calles junto con Saria- ¡jamás había sentido algo así!

-¡No lo se, pero provino del lago!... ¡y ahí están!

-Tetra, Link y Ruto –menciona seriamente- ¡debemos darnos prisa!

-¡¿Al menos tienes idea de que haremos cuando lleguemos al lago?!

-Nadar…

-Le mira incrédula a lo que acaba de escuchar de su compañera- creo que de ahora en adelante, yo me encargare de los planes… ¿no puedes enviar un fantasma o algo para ver mientras como esta la situación?

-¡Eso fue lo primero que pensé!… ¡pero no hay nadie alrededor!… ¡¿que me dices de ti?!

-¡Tampoco, todo a nuestro alrededor esta muy aterrado!

-Incluso la tierra tiembla por lo que sea que fue eso…

-La mirada de Saria muestra nuevamente el miedo y preocupación de hace unos instantes- ya llegamos al lago… ¡por ahí!

Ambas muchachas se dirigen hacia un embarcadero, donde hay una persona en bote que al parecer se prepara para una inmersión nocturna. Mientras tanto, en otra parte.

-Parece que uno de los sellos de nuestro Amo se ha sido liberado…

-Mas no es lo suficiente… con este collar, creo que podríamos realizar una mayor fisura.

-Pero…

-Lo se… -ambos parecen comunicarse con miradas a partir de ese momentos, así como con gestos de vez en cuando- vamos.

Es lo último que dice el hombre antes de que ambos desaparezcan en el aire, desvaneciéndose casi como humo.

Volviendo con Ruto, esta comienza poco a poco a recuperar la conciencia, siente una extraña sensación, el aire a su alrededor es caliente y seco, mientras que el piso se siente húmedo y frio, lo cual es lo que le ayuda a recuperar un poco la conciencia, mas aun así, no puede escuchar la charla que han estado teniendo lo que parece ser una mujer y Anquilos.

-…M….a…n…A…

Son simples vocales y consonantes sin sentido para la muchacha que comienza a recuperar el sentido y sigue jugando el papel de inconsciente. Al intentar respirar, tiene que aguantar soltar un grito, ya que había olvidado su costilla rota, sin embargo, sirve para ayudarle a espabilar por completo y puede tomar más atención a la plática que tiene la enorme bestia con lo que parece ser su Amo.

-Le suplico su perdón… pero

-Silencio –se oye la voz mencionar en un tono bajo, pero firme- no quiero seguir escuchando mas excusas de nadie… parece que has despertado… Sabia…

-La muchacha parece entonces no ver mas opción y decide levantarse mientras intenta soportar el dolor- por lo natural, cuando se habla con alguien, se le ve de frente…

-Pero si estoy en frente de ti, Sabia.

La mencionada entonces comienza a buscar frente a ella, mas todo lo que puede ver, es oscuridad, sin embargo, algo le hace temblar sin saber por qué. Comienza a observar con mayor detenimiento hasta que puede notar lo que parece ser un pequeño brillo producido por un rubí en el extremo de un cetro, la poca luz que cae por el orificio sobre de ella muestra que está siendo sostenido de una manera floja por una pequeña niña de ojos cerrados que no parece tener mas de 10 años. Puede también notar que su cabello y ropa son negro y que sus manos y rostro brillan de un modo casi fantasmagórico, ya que su piel es tan pálida, que pareciera estar a punto de morir desangrada o estar hecha de porcelana, sin embargo, no puede dejar de admitir también que es muy hermosa y aterradora.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-El rostro de la pequeña niña se mueve perezosamente intentando acomodarse- ¿sorprendida de ver a una pequeña niña? –su voz parece ser la de una mujer de al menos 30 años- ¿o será de que no tanto?

-Te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Quién eres tu?

-Los ojos de la pequeña entonces se abren, dejando ver sus ojos carmines y una mirada aburrida- no estás en la posición para saber algo tan simple… pero dentro de poco nos conocerán hasta el ultimo rincón de este planeta.

-Mi Señora, le pido…

-La mano de la pequeña solamente se levanta un poco para detener al enorme animal- Han pasado más de veinte minutos desde que comenzaste a pelear con ella, solamente la has herido de esa manera cuando pudiste haberla matado al menos mil veces, jugaste con ella todo este tiempo en vez de matarla… aun después de todo esto, ¿te atreves a pedirme mas tiempo?

-Mis mas humildes y sinceras disculpas, mi Señora…

-La niña mira fijamente a la quimera quien solo parece encogerse-… vete –le dice para voltear a ver a la Sabia-

-Pero, mi Señora.

-Dije que te fueras –ante esto ultimo, el animal se aleja lo mas rápido que puede, desapareciendo de la vista de ambas en cuestión de segundos- ahora… ¿en que estábamos?

El rostro de la pequeña entonces muestra una pequeña sonrisa, pero la Sabia solamente se le queda viendo de manera sorprendida ante el simple hecho que acaba de ocurrir, como es posible que una pequeña niña pudiese aterrar a una enorme bestia y que este se le dirija a ella como su señora.

-La vista de la infanta entonces parece distante y da un suspiro de cansancio- creo que no tendremos tiempo de esa pequeña charla… pero descuida, nos volveremos a ver.

Con un movimiento de su mano surge repentinamente del suelo una luz, de donde sale elevándose presurosamente una enorme serpiente luminosa, la cual puede que sea igual o mas grande que Anquilos. Sin perder un solo segundo, se lanza contra la niña, quien le ve divertida y coloca un dedo en frente, con el cual detiene sin esfuerzo y de golpe al enorme animal, si se pudiera comparar, seria como ver un tren cayendo en picada y estrellándose contra una montaña de acero, ya que no parece moverla ni un solo milímetro. Luego de semejante hazaña, mueve su dedo, para arrojarlo violentamente varios metros en el aire hasta estrellarse con lo que parece el techo y nuevamente caer al suelo, de inmediato, la serpiente levanta su cabeza mientras bufa y sisea amenazadoramente a la pequeña, quien le mira ahora indiferente.

-Te libere para que te lleves a la Sabia, no para darte una oportunidad de jugar contigo… lárgate.

El animal parece entender lo que le indican y ve hacia la muchacha, quien le mira asustada y mas cuando este se dirige hacia ella con la boca abierta. La introduce dentro de sus fauces y se eleva nuevamente presuroso, pero mas que nada, huyendo.

-Nos vemos en algunos meses, Sabia –se dice mas para si misma, que para la muchacha, la cual ya esta bastante lejos- ahora bien… ¿Qué hare en ese tiempo restante?... Anquilos –sin pasar mucho tiempo, la criatura llega de manera presta mientras se inclina ante ella- ¿aun no llega Li?

-¿Eh? Bueno… vera –la mirada de ella entonces parece algo molesta ante la forma de hablar de la quimera-… iré de inmediato a buscarla.

-No hace falta hacer eso, Señorita.

-Excelente… ¿me has traído alguna de esas cosas que pertenecen al… séptimo arte? Las llamadas películas…

-La voz femenina que se hizo escuchar hace poco no parece querer dejarse ver, mas por su tono, se trata de una mujer de ya 30 años o mas- Si, Señorita.

-¿Cómo se llama la de esta ocasión?

-Avalon.

-Huuuum~ el nombre de un hogar de Dioses… interesante… ¿será mejor que la ultima?

-Al parecer gano algunos premios en los festivales internacionales de cine independiente.

-… Los humanos y sus premios, siempre necesitando el favor de ellos mismos para poder seguir adelante...

-En el caso de las películas es necesario ese favor, ya que no le pueden dar siempre lo que quiere a alguien que no sabe lo que hace.

-… Muy bien, ponla y ojala haya valido esos premios…

Los pasos de la mujer se dirigen hasta lo que parece un reproductor. Una pantalla enorme entonces aparece y la pequeña se dedica a partir de ese momento a ver la película sin parecer que le importe algo mas. Anquilos, la mujer y otros seres también se sientan a su lado, mas por orden que por interés.

-… Creo que el tiempo pasara rápidamente si puedo ver mas de estas, películas…

Mientras tanto, en la superficie del lago, las dos chicas que corrían hace algunos minutos comienzan a prepararse aceleradamente para descender hacia las profundidades del lago.

-Hem… disculpen se que están algo apresuradas, pero… ¿me podrían desatar ahora? No llamare a la policía ni hare nada –menciona un hombre maniatado en el suelo, el cual esta junto a otras dos personas-

-Perdónennos, pero tenemos prisa –la chica pelirroja es la primera en saltar-

-Discúlpennos por ser tan rudas, pero tenemos prisa por llegar al fondo, cosa de vida o muerte –desata al hombre- pueden irse si así lo desean, tomaremos un bote después y perdón por el mal momento -con esto ultimo, Saria se sumerge en el agua-

-Que chicas tan extrañas ¿estás bien, Sandy?

-La mencionada muchacha comienza a pegarle una vez desatada, mientras que el se defiende con sus manos alrededor de su cabeza- ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se llevaran el equipo de buceo?! ¡si el dueño se entera que fui yo y que me los robaron, me llevaran a la policía! ¡¿tienes idea de cuanto cuestan esas cosas?! ¡si me llevan a la cárcel tu vendrás conmigo!

-En ese caso espérenlas, volverán una vez terminen lo que tiene pendiente en el fondo del lago –es lo que dice una voz proveniente de una lancha de remos por un lado de donde vinieron-

-Se podría saber ¿Quién es usted?

-¿Yo? Huummm~… creo que podría decir que soy su guardián

-… ¿¡Entonces usted pagara lo que se robaron!?

Mientras otra serie de eventos suceden sobre la superficie, las dos chicas que se sumergieron comienzan nuevamente la búsqueda de Link y sus amigas, mas no saben por donde ir una vez llegan hasta el cuarto principal donde esta la enorme escalera.

-¡¿Por donde?!

-Yo tampoco se el camino, Nabooru.

-¿No habías dicho que te dejara los planes de ahora en adelante?

-Esto es diferente –menciona con ojos estrechos-… ¡por ahí!

Las chicas se comienzan entonces adentrar por una puerta que les lleva por lo que parece un corredor sin fin, perdiendo en ello su orientación debido a las varias vueltas que tiene por todo su trayecto, mas eso no les impide el seguir adelante. Mientras las dos chicas van corriendo, dentro del cuarto donde están los cautivos, la nueva Sabia aparece del fondo de la piscina mientras es sostenida por la enorme serpiente luminosa, la cual la coloca apresuradamente en el suelo para dirigirse nuevamente al agujero donde su cuerpo comienza a brillar con mayor intensidad hasta que nuevamente queda sellado. El agua perdida entonces comienza a juntarse desde todas partes, siendo rellenada en cuestión de segundos, luego de lo cual la serpiente parece dar un suspiro de alivio y decide caer dentro del agua exhausta para comenzar a disolverse poco a poco. Ruto de inmediato se pone de pie para ver si el animal esta peor de lo que se imaginaba o aparenta.

-¡¿Estas bien?!

-La serpiente solamente le mira cansada- así que tu eres la nueva Sabia del templo… -la voz parece entre femenina y masculina-

-¿Eh?... si –le mira algo apenada para después decir asombrada-… ¡¿puedes hablar?!

-… Supongo que tu no has de saber nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿verdad? –Ruto niega-… mejor de esa manera… no debes de saber algo de lo que no necesitas.

-… ¿Tiene que ver con la guerra entre las Diosas y aquel ser misterioso?

-El animal le mira seriamente-… con que sepas eso es suficiente… no reveles nada innecesario de lo que te conto la Sabia.

-¡Espera! ¡Aun quiero saber mas! ¡no mueras!

-… ¿Morir? –una pequeña risa se deja escuchar- nadie puede matar a un guardián hecho o elegido por las Diosas… solamente… estoy cansado… el resto es todo tuyo…

-¿Eh?

-… Oh, lo olvidaba… esto es algo para ayudarte un poco…

Un brillo comienza a salir del agua, el cual envuelve a Ruto y desaparece poco después. Es entonces que la nueva Sabia nota como su cuerpo adolorido se ha recuperado sin mas, lo mismo sus ropas y hasta pareciera que sus armas fuesen nuevas. Comienza a inspeccionarse detenidamente, hasta que su atención es desviada por una risa masculina.

-Veo que fue un error dejarle a unos niños el trabajo de un adulto.

Igual que en aquella vez en las selvas Gerudo, una nube de humo se comienza a formar en el suelo, mientras algunos pasos metálicos se dejan escuchar. Repentinamente la nube aumenta de tamaño para luego dejar ver al hombre llamado Onox. Este, comienza por ver alrededor detenidamente, viendo los daños y bloques de hielo que aun quedan por ahí, así como también a los cautivos de grilletes, bloques de hielo o dentro de capullos cristalinos.

-… Veo que estos niños se han estado divirtiendo en vez de hacer su trabajo… y tu eres la nueva Sabia que ha despertado… bien, ven conmigo si quieres que tus amigos sigan viviendo.

-… ¿Eh? –le dirige una mirada incrédula hacia el hombre- ¿en serio creías que te seguiría nada mas por eso? Debes estar loco, solo debo derrotarte y con eso será suficiente –prepara su espada y hookshoot mientras dice esto-

-¿Estas segura de querer hacer eso? –una sonrisa de confianza de forma en su boca- no creo que sea lo mas conveniente, ¿sabes?

-¿En serio? Dime que tiene de malo el acabar contigo y dejarlos a ellos encerrados en esos capullos para después liberar a mis amigos y esas personas.

-¿Realmente no lo sabes? –suelta una pequeña risa al ver la mirada molesta y dudosa de la muchacha- veo que no. En simples palabras, para poder acabar conmigo, tienes que arriesgarte a terminar envenenada o matar a todos a tu alrededor.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mi cuerpo libera un poderoso veneno a voluntad o cada vez que soy herido, no creo que quieras arriesgar a nadie con ello, ¿o si?

-La chica entonces guarda su espada y hookshot para entonces tensar su arco- creo que con esto será mas que suficiente.

-Una sonrisa aparece en la boca de Onox- sabes que un arco necesita flechas, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo se, ¿acaso tu sabes que soy una Sabia?

-Por eso estoy aquí.

-Entonces sabes que les pasa a los vapores y líquidos cuando son expuestos a bajas temperaturas, ¿verdad?

-Se condensan o se congelan –la sonrisa se desvanece un poco-

-Exacto.

Alegremente, la Sabia suelta la cuerda, de donde aparece una flecha de hielo, la cual toma por sorpresa a Onox, mas la puede evitar un poco a tiempo mientras ve como congela completamente la pared y todo a su alrededor de donde se coloca, dejando ver una esfera de casi 6 metros de diámetro. Parte de la armadura del hombre también es congelada. El pecho, parte del casco y la mano derecha tienen una delgada película de escarcha, la cual se cae al golpear, mas no le quita el adormecimiento que tiene en esos instantes.

-Vaya, no sabía que pudieses hacer algo como eso, Sabia.

-Y eso que puedo hacerlo mas veces.

Una vez mas, Ruto prepara el arco, por lo que Onox hace lo mismo y esta atento ante cualquier cosa que pueda suceder. En el momento que ella suelta la cuerda, él hace un movimiento hacia un lado y se dirige lo mas rápido que puede hacia la Sabia, quien tiene también que esquivar al enorme hombre que la embiste con su hombro. Un gran golpe se deja escuchar por parte de la habitación, como si alguien hubiese tomado una bola demoledora para golpear la pared, dejando sentir en ese instante un pequeño temblor mientras se rompe parte de la pared en donde el hombre se incrusta unos centímetros.

-Falle –menciona todavía con esa sonrisa de confianza que ha tenido desde el principio. Hace un movimiento para separarse de la pared y remueve parte del escombro que tiene todavía sobre de él- creo que necesito practicar mas ese movimiento.

-La Sabia solamente puede comenzar a respirar pesadamente mientras se pone de pie- que bueno que logre esquivarlo… no se que habría pasado si recibo de lleno algo como eso…

-Que pregunta mas tonta, habrías muerto.

Onox entonces comienza a moverse por el borde para llegar hasta donde uno de los muchachos presos en los pilares de la piscina. Con solo tres golpes, libera por completo a uno de ellos, quien parece recuperarse casi de inmediato.

-¿Aun puedes levantarte, Sheik?

-Si… solo necesito… unos segundos para recuperarme…

-Luego de que llevemos a esa Sabia, el Amo quiere hablar con ustedes tres.

La mirada del joven parece tener un dejo de rencor, mas termina asintiendo de manera casi humilde. El niño y los otros Zelda y Link son liberados, estos últimos también se reponen casi de inmediato para unirse al hombre. El pequeño, en vez de ponerse de pie, pareciera que duerme tranquilamente, ya que parece buscar una posición mas cómoda para descansar sobre aquel frio y duro piso de piedra.

-Levántate –le da ahora una patada que le hace rodar hasta caer del pilar y dentro del agua-

-No creo que despierte por al menos 10 minutos mas –Menciona la chica mientras se asoma por donde cayo el pequeño-

-En vez de sacarnos de esos capullos, deberías de haber capturado a la Sabia ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Sabes que si la dejamos, puede que lleguen refuerzos o que se recupere de alguna manera.

-Onox simplemente ríe un poco- ¿no lo has notado aun? –el muchacho voltea a ver a la Sabia para observarla detenidamente y notar algo- si, no le queda mucha energía. Puede que se vea en condiciones de pelear, pero eso no significa que este del todo lista para ello.

-… Ya veo –menciona el muchacho. Sheik entonces se dirige hacia donde esta la Sabia- ¿Qué haces?

-Solo un pequeño trato –la chica intenta tomar una pose defensiva, pero termina por sentarse ya cansada. Una vez que el joven esta frente a ella, se inclina para mirarle mejor de frente- si quieres que dejemos a esa muchacha y a los demás, vendrás con nosotros sin poner resistencia

-Ruto no puede creer lo que esta escuchando provenir de aquel joven, el cual le mira indiferente ante la propuesta que le esta haciendo- ¿Cómo se que cumplirán su palabra y que no los mataran? Tengo entendido que no quieren hacer conocer nada al resto de las personas.

-La mirada del joven parece algo pensativa- … Zelda.

-¿Eh, yo?

-Ve y bórrales las memorias a la muchacha y las demás personas que les acompañaban.

-Deja salir un suspiro de cansancio- Bien, ya voy.

-Espera, ¿Por qué siempre le haces caso a lo que él dice y no a las ordenes que te doy yo?

-La muchacha le mira molesta- es simple, él si me hace caso en los favores que yo le pido, y además, él me pide, no me ordena, los hombres como tu ya están obsoletos y molestan, ¿sabes? Y déjame en paz, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Mientras el muchacho quiere seguir con la discusión, es detenido por Sheik, quien se lo lleva un poco mas lejos de la muchacha, la cual ya ha comenzado a realizar el favor que le acaban de pedir y termina rápidamente, por lo que vuelve al lado de sus compañeros, sin embargo.

-¡Espera! –les llama la atención la Sabia- ¿Por qué ella no le ha hecho nada a Link? Creí que dijiste que borrarían la memoria de todos para dejarlos libres.

-El muchacho le mira molesto- ¿Acaso crees que dejaríamos a alguien como él libre?

-Lo siento –interrumpe de inmediato, Sheik- pero lo que él quiere decir es que solo podemos dejar libres a la chica y a los otros, a ti y al Héroe, tenemos que llevárnoslos.

-El Héroe, la Princesa y los Sabios, todos ustedes toman parte en completar el plan de nuestro Amo…

Onox se comienza a mover hasta la Sabia que yace en el suelo para entonces ofrecerle su mano para levantarse, ante lo cual ella parece confundida por unos instantes para luego rechazarla.

-Aun en estas condiciones, yo misma me puedo ponerme de pie… -mientras se levanta, dirige una mirada triste hasta Tetra, quien ha sido colocada junto con los otros cautivos contra una de las paredes cercanas a la que parece ser la puerta- vamos, estoy cansada, y prefiero caminar por mi misma mientras puedo, antes de que alguno de ustedes me lleve cargando en sus brazos.

En esos momentos, se comienza a escuchar el sonido de alguien ahogándose dentro de la piscina, siendo así que la muchacha de cabello gris platinado entonces se dirija hasta una de las orillas para tomar al pequeño que cayó dentro del agua hace algunos minutos y el cual estaban olvidando.

-Deberíamos dejarle ahí dentro –menciona el muchacho- no ha hecho nada mas que molestar.

-No seas así –mientras le quita la camisa para exprimirla- no es su culpa que Anquilos se haya revelado contra nosotros, además ha hecho un poco mas que tu.

-Nombra una sola cosa que él haya hecho y yo no…

-Pelearan todo lo que quieran cuando volvamos con el Amo y tengamos a estos dos bajo custodia –menciona molesto, Onox ante la forma de actuar de estos jóvenes-… vamos.

Hace algunos segundos, pareciera que estaba dudando o esperando a que pasara algo, sin embargo, el grupo sale tranquilamente por la puerta y se comienza alejar de aquel sitio donde se llevo esta pelea y encuentro con aquella pequeña desconocida. Segundos después, el rodar y caer de varios objetos dentro de la piscina, termina nuevamente con el silencio de aquel lugar, siendo entonces revelado que se tratan de Saria y Nabooru, las cuales salen cansadas, así como también mostrando algunos raspones y golpes por todo su cuerpo. Siendo Nabooru quien ayude a Saria.

-Rayos, Faron no me curo por completo… creo que me volví a romper un hueso

-… Creo que mas bien fue la caída, recuerdo que ya no tenias nada luego de que te curo.

-… Entonces nuevamente me fracture algo…

-… Creo que necesitas comer más calcio –la otra chica por alguna razón parece molestarse-… por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

-… Parece ser… otra cámara de Sabio…

-En ese caso… ¿donde esta el Sabio?

-… Mira… ¿no es Tetra?

-Si ella esta aquí, entonces, ¿Dónde están Ruto y Link?

Las chicas ven con mas calma hasta su alrededor y suben a uno de los pilares para comenzar a buscar también dentro de la piscina sin mucho éxito, por lo que comienzan a perder poco a poco la esperanza cuando comienzan a ver el estado del cuarto y la puerta abierta. Es entonces que el sonido de pasos apresurados se comienzan a escuchar de la salida, de donde aparece cierta figura que corre de manera juguetona y despreocupada, es el pequeño niño enmascarado que se dirige hasta uno de los pilares donde se encuentran las muchachas, quienes le ven sorprendidas mientras salta de un lado a otro buscando algo, luego de que lo encuentra, pasa frente a ellas de la misma manera en la que entro y regresando por donde vino.

-¡Oye, espera!

-¡Nabooru! ¡puede ser una trampa!

-¡Pero al menos sabemos que están cerca!

Dice la chica morena mientras sale apresuradamente en busca de aquel pequeño y es seguida luego por una no muy convencida Saria quien se detiene a mirar dudosa al grupo de personas inconscientes.

-…

Los pasos de Nabooru se empiezan a escuchar en el eco de aquel pasillo, mientras intenta alcanzar al pequeño que va saltando despreocupadamente, pero al cual no puede alcanzar aun a pesar de ella estar corriendo.

-¡Espera! ¡detente!

Le ordena al niño, quien en un salto se mantiene en el aire para voltear a verle y suelta una pequeña risa, la cual se oye de manera casi espectral mientras toma una posición recostada para continuar avanzando.

-Así que esas tenemos.

Menciona molesta mientras apresura el paso para alcanzarle, ya que lo pierde en la curva en la que están en esos momentos. Acelera todo lo que puede al ver en esta ocasión una bifurcación, en donde se tiene que detener por algunos instantes al no poder ver la figura del pequeño. En un instante entonces toma el camino derecho al escuchar la risa del pequeño que proviene de ese lugar. Su recorrido continua por un par de minutos mas, siendo que en algunos instantes termine perdida por completo de no ser por la risa del pequeño, quien pareciera estarla conduciendo a propósito por caminos que la agoten. Las palabras de Saria comienzan a sonar cada vez mas fuerte en su mente, ya que en caso de que sea en verdad un trampa y debido a su condición, ella sería la segunda Sabia capturada. Es entonces que decide tomar la decisión mas difícil para ella en ese instante, el dejar ir al pequeño, ya que no quiere dejar indefensos a sus demás amigos.

-… ¡Maldicion!

Dice molesta mientras comienza a patear y golpear el suelo, pared y escombros mas cercanos a ella mientras lanza maldiciones, gritos y cualquier sonido que se le ocurra en ese instante. Después de liberar su frustración, decide tomar asiento mientras pareciera que comenzara a llorar en cualquier instante, por lo que cubre su rostro entre sus manos y piernas.

-¿Ya te cansaste, frontuda?

Una muy molesta Nabooru entonces levanta su cabeza para mirar ha quien se atrevido decirle eso, dándose entonces cuenta de que se trata de aquel niño enmascarado, quien le mira flotando y con los pies cruzados. De inmediato lo toma amenazadoramente con una mano de la playera que trae puesta mientras le mira completamente furiosa.

-¿Quién te ha dado el derecho a decirme así?

-El niño mueve su cabeza de costado, pareciendo que le mira con duda, mas por la mascara que trae puesta no se sabe lo que realmente este pasando por la mente de aquel chiquillo- juguemos –dice animadamente mientras toma por sorpresa a Nabooru, quien no esperaba algo como esto- anda frontuda, juguemos.

-¡¿Jugar a que?! ¡además, deja de decirme frontuda, me llamo Nabooru y deja de andarle poniendo nombres desagradables a las personas, mosco!

Le dice una nuevamente molesta Nabooru mientras comienza a zarandearle con ambas manos y todas sus fuerzas en casi todas las direcciones. El niño entonces le da un manotazo para liberarse y alejarse.

-¡No eres divertida, frontuda! -dice un molesto niño mientras los movimientos que hace dan a entender de que esta mareado-

-¡Mira si eso me importa, mosco! ¡y dime donde están Link y Ruto!

-¿Mh?... –la voz del niño entonces parece tornarse molesta y su actitud parece volverse indiferente- ellos se han ido y no volverán, el gigantón de un cuerno se los llevo.

-¡¿Dónde están, dímelo?!

Intenta nuevamente atraparlo, mas desaparece en un instante y aparece detrás de ella, tomándola por sorpresa para golpearle las piernas y caer al suelo.

-Toooonta, toooonta, beeeehh

El pequeño niño comienza hacer sonidos y movimientos que hacen enojar cada vez mas a Nabooru, quien nuevamente se pone de pie para intentar atraparle, mas el niño solamente tiene que desaparecer para poder escapar de sus manos y sin realizar mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Deja de moverte!

Dice en el instante en que ella salta para atraparlo, lo cual logra, mas su victoria no dura mucho tiempo, ya que vuelve a desaparecer y ve como el lugar en el que caerá, no es el piso, si no un pasillo con escalones que tiene al menos 20m de longitud. Al ver esto, solamente alcanza a cubrir su cabeza y prepararse para la horrible caída. Varios golpes y heridas se comienzan a formar por el cuerpo de la joven, quien pierde la protección en su cabeza cuando esta a escasos metros de alcanzar el final, siendo que se abran algunas partes de su frente, nuca y que un pequeño charco de sangre se comience a formar en el piso alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Ya te cansaste de seguirme, frontuda? –el niño se acerca hasta el cuerpo de la muchacha, al no ver respuesta, comienza a moverle- ¿ya se acabo el juego? Que aburrida eres.

Dice mientras se desvanece en el aire para retirarse de aquel lugar, volviendo aparecer donde están el hombre y sus demás acompañantes.

-Tardas mucho ¿Pudiste encontrar lo que habías perdido?

-El pequeño asiente mientras ve a la muchacha- por cierto, jugué con uno de ellos, pero se canso muy rápido de jugar al ogro, así que la deje que descansara.

-¿Mh? ¿Te encontraste con otro Sabio? –menciona ahora el joven-

-Eso creo, era una chica fea y frontuda, tenia el cabello rojo y parecía que se había requemado.

Dice esto ultimo entre algunas risillas, las cuales detienen al grupo entero y provoca comenzar a mirarse entre ellos mismos. El hombre voltea hacia Sheik, quien de inmediato afirma ante el mensaje sin palabras que le da, toma entonces al niño para que le guie hasta donde dejo a la Sabia y también pidiéndole al muchacho de ojos rojos que le acompañe. En cuestión de segundos aparecen en donde yace la Sabia. Viendo la sangre que hay en el suelo, deciden actuar de inmediato con los primeros auxilios, mas no son cualquieras, ya que mientras el muchacho parece vendar la cabeza y revisar por alguna herida mas en el resto del cuerpo de la muchacha. El joven parece buscar algo en una bolsa que trae consigo en esos momentos, unos segundos después, saca dos botellas que parecen ser hechas de porcelana con extraños contenidos, una de las cuales pareciera que contiene alcohol. No perdiendo mucho tiempo, mezcla ambas y se la comienza a dar de beber. La muchacha comienza a tomar pequeños sorbos, aumentando poco a poco su ritmo hasta terminar de beberla por completo, luego de lo cual lanza un suspiro de tranquilidad y comienza a descansar mientras su rostro comienza a tomar un pequeño tono rojo.

-Se están demorando mucho, ¿no crees? -dice la muchacha mientras observa aburrida al hombre, quien guarda su compostura mientras observa a la Sabia, la cual ha tomado asiento en un pedazo de escombro-

-…

-Vamos, di algo.

-… Llegaremos tarde ante el Amo por su retraso -inmediatamente aparecen los tres varones junto a la figura femenina que recogieron hace poco, la cual va siendo cargada por el muchacho de cabello negro- tal como lo pensé, la Sabia del Espíritu –voltea a ver a la Sabia del Agua, la cual tiene un rostro preocupado por el estado en el que se ve su amiga-… ¿Cuál es su condición?

-Sufrió un golpe grave en la cabeza, que casi provoca que muera desangrada, además, aun no se si tenga algún trauma o algo que este poniendo en peligro su vida, hice lo posible con los primeros auxilios que le di.

-Esta dormida por la poción y somnífero mezclados que le di a tomar, aun no se cuanto logre curarle, ya que no me quedaba suficiente poción, pero con suerte, será suficiente para curarle al 80%, intente curar también la herida en su cabeza untando medicina directamente, mas no se si funcionara, necesito darle más poción para que se recupere por completo.

-… Sheik, intenta conseguir mas material para la poción que necesita la Sabia. El resto regresaremos con el Amo para reportarle lo sucedido.

-¡Alto!

La voz proviene de una muchacha que aparece frente a ellos saltando desde un puente que hay sobre del corredor donde están. Viste una bermuda verde opaco, blusa blanca sin mangas, cuello v y que lleva además un tridente que mide 1.57, parece estar hecho de platino, además, tiene varios decorados que se asemejan a enredaderas y cuyos detalles están en un color verde esmeralda.

-¡Hay otro Sabio mas! –menciona totalmente emocionada la chica mientras comienza a chocar sus palmas alegremente- ¡Es nuestro día de suerte! El amo estará totalmente complacido ¡y puede que el plan disminuya en tiempo!... ¡mas tiempo libre!

-Definitivamente es nuestro día de suerte, capturamos al Héroe y ahora, tendremos tres Sabios en lugar de dos.

-El chico se prepara a tomar la espada que trae detrás de si, pero es detenido por una mano se coloca frente a él- No hay necesidad de pelear, usted lo sabe muy bien, ¿no es así? -La muchacha parece dirigirle una mirada de resignación mientras baja su arma- se apresuro demasiado en actuar, Sabia, siempre creí que usted era mas prudente que la Sabia del Espíritu.

-Al parecer las emociones y los nervios me traicionaron –menciona mientras clava su arma en el suelo- ahora… dejen a Link y a mis amigas y todos saldremos con vida de aquí.

-... ¿Qué intentas decir? –menciona, Sheik, mientras que el chico de cabello negro desenvaina sin esperar- tranquilo, tranquilo –nuevamente coloca su mano para detener al muchacho- no podemos hacer nada si no sabemos lo que esta pasando –estas palabras al parecer surten efecto, pues el chico se detiene, por lo cual, Sheik sonríes y agrega- regla básica.

-Si quieren que todos salgamos vivos de aquí, dejaran a mis amigos, o si no –cierra sus ojos mientras aprieta sus manos y parece concentrarse. De repente, un pequeño temblor se deja sentir mientras un poco de escombros y polvo caen alrededor de todos ellos- eso es lo que puede pasar.

-Pudiste avisarnos en vez de hacer eso, ¿sabes? –la chica menciona molesta mientras quita el polvo que cayó sobre de ella y el niño- a ver, quieto, quieto.

-Si, pero pudieron pensar que estaba mintiendo, por lo que es mejor dar una prueba.

-Ya veo, pero aun así, dudo que quieras terminar con tu vida y la de tus amigas.

-Alguien alguna vez dijo: "si mis hombres han de morir, serán por mi mano y no por la del enemigo"

-… ¿Quién pudo haber dicho algo tan tonto como eso? –dice la muchacha de ojos violetas mientras le mira con ojos estrechos- creo que ni nuestro, Amo podría decir algo como eso.

-La chica castaña entonces parece sonrojarse un poco mientras les mira seriamente- eso es lo de menos, ¿qué dicen del trato que les ofrezco? si las liberan, todos podremos vivir felizmente.

-Lo lamento, pero esa no es una opción en estos momentos, ¿no es así chicos?

La muchacha de ojos violetas saca nuevamente el arco que tuvo en la primera ocasión que se conocieron y le apunta a la Sabia, Sheik entonces retira la mano que detiene a su compañero y saca de sus manos varios pares de agujas, el chico al ver todo esto decide unirse a ellos guardando su espada y apuntando también con el arco que posee. Al ver esto, Saria solo puede retroceder unos pasos temerosa, lo cual aprovecha, Sheik para lanzar unas cuantas agujas que se clavan en ambos brazos de la Sabia.

-Con eso basta.

Dice mas tranquilamente el joven y se dirige hacia la chica mientras les pide a sus compañeros que bajen las armas. La muchacha, por otro lado, comienza a sentir sus brazos poco a poco adormecidos, unos instantes después, estos caen sin posibilidad de poderlos mover. El efecto de lo que tenían las agujas no se detiene ahí, siendo así que comience a expandirse por el resto de su cuerpo poco a poco mientras ella intenta mantenerse de pie y pensar en algo que le pueda ayudar sin mucho éxito.

-Bien, creo que me toca a mi el cargar a esta Sabia… casi lo olvidaba.

Recuesta a la Sabia lateralmente mientras nuevamente comienza a sacar algunas botellas, las cuales huele detenidamente mientras las mezcla y ve a la chica, quien entonces comienza a respirar con algo de dificultad

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta la muchacha algo preocupada- ¿Por qué se está volviendo azul?

-Es el efecto del paralizante que estaba en las agujas que le lance… -Ruto entonces decide hacer un esfuerzo por ir hacia donde está su amiga, pero no tiene las suficientes fuerzas, ni le dejan moverse más allá de donde se encuentra ahora- debí de haberle lanzado una en cada brazo, pero tomaría un minuto en comenzar hacer efecto solo en sus manos…

-Entonces le has dado una sobredosis, la cual es capaz de paralizar el resto de su cuerpo, incluso sus órganos internos… eso no es lo que usualmente harías.

-Dime algo que no sepa. Por suerte, el paralizante no afecta el corazón tan fácilmente, o habría muerto desde hace mucho… listo, con esto basta. Vamos, da unos sorbos a esto, ha de ser suficiente para ti… -comienza a empinarle la botella mientras aun esta recostada lateralmente, intentando darle el liquido, mas este cae de sus labios- rayos…

-Dejara de respirar dentro de poco… -le advierte el muchacho- y dudo que vuelva haber un Sabio del Bosque por un largo tiempo.

-....

-¿Sheik?

Pregunta algo preocupada la muchacha mientras observa como la Sabia que acababan de capturar comienza a respirar de manera errática y ya sin fuerza.

-Solamente ábrele la boca mientras esta recostada y sostienes la lengua para que no se ahogue.

-Lo haría si estuviera en mejores condiciones, pero podría llegar ahogarse por broncoaspiración. La fisiología humana es muy compleja a veces..... no hay remedio… perdón.

De inmediato la levanta y apoya la cabeza de la muchacha sobre de él mismo, baja la tela que cubre parte de su rostro para tomar un sorbo de la botella y entonces dársela boca a boca. La muchacha de inmediato le tapa los ojos al pequeño, quien parece insistir a ver lo que esta pasando mientras que Ruto mira algo sonrojada este acto y los otros dos varones observan indiferentes a lo que esta pasando. La idea parece dar resultado mientras el liquido ingresa a la boca de Saria, quien en esos momentos parece comenzar a cerrar sus ojos lentamente entretanto su respiración se normaliza nuevamente y queda con un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas.

-Espero no le hayas dado una sobredosis también en este caso.

-Descuida, en esta ocasión no sucederá nada malo, solo le di el antídoto y algo para dormir –coloca en su espalda a la joven y le pide a la chica que lleve el arma que esta tirada- creo que ya estamos listos para partir, ¿verdad?

El grupo nuevamente decide ponerse en marcha, mas se tienen que detener constantemente por la Sabia del Agua, quien no ha querido recibir mucha ayuda. Onox alcanza su límite luego de que comienzan a detenerse cada 3 minutos, por lo que toma a la Sabia y la lleva en brazos entre protestas hasta alcanzar lo que parece ser la salida, una vez ahí, la pone en el suelo ya mas descansada para comenzar nuevamente su caminata. Al ver alrededor, la Sabia se da cuenta de que están en la sala principal de las ruinas, donde fue capturada junto con, Link, Tetra y las demás personas.

-¿Me están diciendo que tuvimos esa caminata de casi media hora para volver hasta acá?... habría sido mas fácil derrumbar una pared y salir por el templo de Lanayru.

-¿Sabias eso? –pregunta la muchacha de ojos violeta al pequeño, quien niega confundido- yo tampoco… ¿alguno de ustedes sabía de eso?

-Yo sospechaba algo, pero es mas sano caminar.

-De ahora en adelante, dinos cuando sospeches o sepas de un camino mas corto hacia alguna salida, Sheik.

-Como ordenes –dice con su característica sonrisa, para luego arrojar un par de agujas con paralizante, las cuales solo caen al suelo al no encontrar un lugar donde clavarse- ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate.

-¡¿Eh?!... ¡ah! ¡si, si, pero por favor, no me hagan nada!

-De acuerdo, sal con las manos donde las podamos ver.

Detrás de uno de los pilares que sostienen el enorme cuarto y que esta cerca de la escalera, un hombre se asoma y esconde nuevamente. Estando seguro de que no le harán nada, muestra y esconde una mano en esta ocasión. Observando que no pasa nada, vuelve a mostrar y ocultar su rostro en repetidas ocasiones, al ver este comportamiento, todos los del grupo guardan cualquier tipo de objeto que pueda alcanzar al hombre, el cual sale lenta y tímidamente. El hombre viste una gorra roja que le cubre parte del rostro, pantalón beige, así como una guayabera de manga larga color azul claro, el conjunto esta mojado y va descalzo. Aun a pesar de la gorra, ciertas facciones visibles del rostro del hombre le resultan familiares a la Sabia del agua, quien le mira algo preocupada, emoción que no pasa por alto por el hombre y joven.

-Dime amigo, ¿cómo te llamas? –pregunta el joven de cabello rubio-

-Hem, me llamo… ¿Darmani?… si, así es… me llamo Darmani…

-Muy bien, Darmani, me podrías explicar ¿qué andas haciendo aquí a estas horas?

-Hem, verán, lo que pasa es que vine… vine con… ¿mi esposa?... eso, vine con mi esposa a hacer una visita nocturna.

-Jeeee~ con que una visita nocturna con tu esposa, ¿intentan revivir la llama?

-El hombre de la gorra entonces parece sonrojarse mientras suelta una pequeña risa- aun no estoy tan acabado, todavía tengo 36. Tenemos ciertos recuerdos de aquí, así que quisimos ver de nuevo el lugar como hace 8 años… ¿ya me pueden dejar ir?

-Lo siento, pero no podemos hacerlo luego de lo que has visto.

-Vamos, no sean malos, no vi nada, se los juro. Mi esposa se enojara si no voy con ella dentro de cinco minutos ¿Si, si? Vamos, déjenme ir.

-… Busca a la esposa –comienza a decir el hombre del grupo mientras se dirige a la única muchacha del grupo- intenta averiguar que tanto sabe de la manera mas discreta posible, sabes que hacer en caso de que sepa demasiado.

-Bien –la chica desaparece llevándose consigo al pequeño- ahora, ¿qué tanto has visto?

-… Cariño, ¿podrías dejar ver y ayudarme un poco?

Solamente el muchacho de cabello negro se voltea para ver si es un truco, siendo así que solo vea un puño que se dirige hacia su rostro y le golpea de tal manera que cae al piso prácticamente noqueado. Los otros dos varones voltean para ver una figura femenina que se acerca hacia ellos. Lleva también una gorra roja que le cubre parte del rostro, mientras que viste un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una playera de manga larga blanca. Trae su cabello plateado arreglado en trenza, la cual parece casi volar y dejar una estela durante la toda la carrera y movimientos que hace mientras, Sheik intenta darle con las agujas que ha comenzado a lanzar desde que la vio. La mujer entonces da un tremendo salto que la hace parecer volar mientras se eleva cerca de 5m, toma un candelabro y aterriza cerca del hombre.

-Bien, parece que no me has dejado solo, "querida"

La mujer parece darle escalofríos ante esta última palabra, siendo así que le aplique una patada ascendente en la quijada y lo remata tomándolo del rostro para luego azotarle de nuca contra el suelo.

-Creí haberte dicho que no usaras esa mentira.

-¿Pero que otra cosa les podía decir?

-No lo se, algo mas real.

-… ¿Puedes decirme que es mas real que venir con una esposa a escondidas a un lugar como este?

-Que te quieres suicidar, o que vienes a encontrarte con unos amigos, incluso que eres un ladrón… como ultimo recurso, el venir a ver a tu novia o novio.

Mientras ellos parecen discutir, el chico de cabellos negro se levanta algo mareado, mientras se recupera, una pequeña esfera de luz aparece cerca de ellos, la cual se hace grande en un instante y explota, revelando dentro de ella a dos figuras, la muchacha y el niño.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Li?

-Mas que mi cara, ¿Por qué has regresado tan pronto? ¿acaso te diste cuenta que tenemos un problema?

-No, pero ya revisamos casi todas partes y aun no encontramos a la mujer, por cierto, los guardias que están vigilando la entrada están inconscientes y las tres parejas de guardias que hacen rondas, no vendrán si no hasta dentro de 20 minutos tal vez… ah, la mujer, ¿porque no me avisaste que la habían encontrado ya? Nos cansamos de estarla buscando por todas partes.

-El chico solamente da un suspiro cansado mientras parece recuperarse completamente- atenta, no es una mujer cualquiera, lo mismo podría ser el hombre.

-¿Ves? En el tiempo que estábamos discutiendo pudimos haberlas rescatado.

-Deja de quejarte, además ¿realmente crees que no hice nada?

La mujer da una sonrisa de confianza mientras que de las sombras que están a los pies del otro grupo salen varias manos que los toman y los hunden en el suelo, apareciendo casi en un instante al otro lado del enorme cuarto sin su preciada carga.

-Parece que ese siempre va a ser tu movimiento favorito.

-Funciona la mayor parte del tiempo.

La pareja de mayores se mueve para recoger a las muchachas y muchacho inconscientes, así como también toman a Ruto, quien les acompaña sin siquiera protestar. El grupo de raptores por otra parte, no se queda sin hacer nada, siendo así que el primero en moverse sea el joven, quien de inmediato desaparece del lugar y aparece justo frente al nuevo grupo formado. No es de sorprender que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo comience entre la mujer y el joven. Siendo que ambos tiene el mismo estilo de pelea, este encuentro es solamente un intercambio de golpes, patadas, bloqueos e intentos de agarre, luego de lo cual ambos toman cierta distancia y esperan el movimiento del otro contrincante.

-Tienes una buena técnica.

-Gracias, señora.

-Vaya que si eres rudo, llamar señora a una mujer tan joven y sin hijos.

-Eso es lo que usted cree.

La mujer entonces aprovecha el pequeño instante de distraccion para arrojarle un frasco al hombre que le acompaña.

-Dales de tomar eso, yo me encargare de llevar a Link después

El joven contrincante entonces intenta tomar el contenido desapareciendo de frente a la mujer y apareciendo frente al hombre para atrapar el frasco, mas la segunda vuelve a invocar las manos para detener al chico, el cual aparece nuevamente al otro lado de la habitación. El hombre por su parte, toma a las dos muchachas dormidas en cada brazo, mientras que a la otra la sube a su espalda y le pide no se suelte mientras comienza a correr para intentar alejarse. Una esfera luminosa y columna de humo aparece frente a él, de donde surgen casi todos los miembros restantes del grupo.

-Cobardes, atacando a un hombre con dos chicas inconscientes y una más agotada.

-…

-¿Ni una sola palabra?

-Prepárate a morir.

Dice la muchacha de cabellos grisáceos que aparece detrás de ellos lista para matar al hombre con el tridente que ha tomado de la Sabia del Bosque. El adulto esquiva haciéndose a un lado y yendo hacia atrás, intentando siempre mantener a todos de frente a ellos mientras esquiva algunos ataques de esferas de fuego, explosivas y flechas. Es entonces cuando nota que lo han rodeado y encerrado.

-Entre la espada y la pared, eso es algo poético –menciona el chico de mirada rubí mientras apunta su espada hacia él-

-No le veo nada de poético al estar en esta situación, ¿sabes? -el hombre decide entonces poner a las chicas en el suelo, mientras que le da la botella a Ruto. En ese instante también aparece Link entregado por las manos que parecen obedecer a la mujer- dáselas, eso las despertara… -la toma nuevamente para olerla- y dale también un trago.

El otro hombre parece comprender lo que esta pasando y es el primero en atacar, embistiendo de lleno contra el otro adulto, quien lo detiene cuando da un revés en el torso, de manera que el otro pierde su equilibrio y lo aprovecha para entonces darle un golpe de lleno en la mandíbula que lo derriba y parece dejar inconsciente, mas decide no tomar riesgos y levantar el cuerpo del individuo para usarlo de escudo mientras embiste contra el muchacho. El niño decide entonces ir contra él hombre, el cual esta peleando sin armas y solo sus puños. La muchacha por su parte piensa atacar al grupo indefenso, pero es detenida cuando nuevamente es envuelta por las manos que la ponen del otro de donde está el adulto, siendo así que también se una a la pelea contra de él.

-¡Rápido!, no sé cuanto podre contenerlos.

Ruto toma apresuradamente la botella y la destapa para darle un trago, mas tiene que escupir el primer intento al probar uno de los peores sabores que tendrá por el resto de su vida, ya que el contenido es como tomar vinagre con alcohol, mientras que la consistencia es granulosa y babosa, casi como tomar una bebida con zabila, por lo que tiene que quitar el hilillo que sale de su boca cuando retira el frasco. Con dificultad, da el trago que el hombre y la mujer indican, en cuanto termina, decide entonces dársela a Link y sus amigas, a quienes envidia por que estén inconscientes en esos momentos para no poder probar lo mismo que ella, mas para su sorpresa, parece que no tiene que envidiarles tanto, ya que hacen caras mientras comienzan a despertar.

-¡¡¡Que asco!!! ¡¡¡Agua, denme agua!!!

-¡¡¡Diosas!!! ¡¡¡es lo mas asqueroso que he probado en mi vida!!!

-¡¡¡Mi garganta!!! ¡¡¡un doctor, creo que tome removedor de pinturas!!!

Pero todas sus quejas, son detenidas cuando el abrazo de su amiga les envuelve lo mejor que puede.

-¡Dejen eso para después y ayúdenme un poco!

Les pide el hombre que en ese instante esta esquivando los estoques dados por la muchacha mientras sostiene al niño de las piernas, el muchacho por su parte, se está recuperando de un golpe que acaban de recibir al acercarse demasiado descuidado.

-¡Déjalo en paz, es solo un niño! –le recrimina la muchacha mientras sigue intentar asestar un golpe-

-Entonces dile que deje de intentar de acuchillarme –señala al pequeño mientras ese se balancea intentando acuchillarle con un pequeño puñal- lo mismo te digo a ti.

-¡Abusivo!

-¡Chicas, ayuda!

Nabooru va en auxilio del hombre, más que nada, para buscar venganza contra el pequeño, al cual lo pone contra el piso boca abajo mientras le quita su arma e inmoviliza las manos. La muchacha al ver lo que le hacen al niño, decide ir en su ayuda, mas es detenida por Saria, quien forcejea con ella hasta recupera su tridente, con esto, comienza por pelear contra la chica de cabellos grisáceos, la cual tiene que retroceder unos pasos al estar desarmada, mas no por mucho, ya que comienza a mover sus manos de cierta manera circular, de modo que empieza a surgir cierta estela de ella mientras se comienzan a formar un par de espadas en ambas manos, una corta y una mas larga, sin embargo, no son cualquier tipo de espadas, ya que son una wakizashi y una tanto. Cuando ambas espadas parecen mas solidas, toma una posición defensiva con su tanto, mientras que la wakizashi la tiene lista para atacar, solo tiene que esperar a que la Sabia haga el primer movimiento.

-Vaya, vaya –comienza a escuchársele a Onox, quien parece comenzar a recuperarse- así que había más Sabios.

-Con estos dos, ya tenemos a todos los Sabios ¿verdad? –dice la muchacha aun esperando el ataque de la Sabia, la cual parece comenzar alejarse hacia su grupo-

-Falta uno mas –menciona, Sheik, quien desaparece de frente a la mujer y se dirige también hacia su grupo. Lo mismo hace el pequeño al desparecer de las manos de Nabooru-… y la Princesa si quieres ser exacta.

-¿…?

-Es normal que no lo sepas, eres nueva en esto pero –todos comienzan entonces a hacer su grupo y tomar distancias unos de otros- la Princesa es el séptimo Sabio y según recuerdo, el líder y más poderoso de todos.

-Ya veo, entonces para eso debemos seguir ese orden, ¿verdad?

-Así es… ¿que planeas hacer? –pregunta a Onox, quien parece molesto- eres el líder en estos momentos.

-……

-Si me lo preguntan a mí, sería buena idea capturarlos a todos, además, dudo de que todavía tengan toda su fuerza.

-La Sabia del Agua parece ser más fuerte que los demás, lo mismo la Sabia del Espíritu, ha pasado casi una semana desde que despertó, pero debe de ser mas fuerte que desde entonces.

-La Sabia del bosque solamente lleva dos días de despertar, la podemos derrotar y llevárnosla.

-Aun así, no sabemos que tanto tiempo llevan despiertos estos dos Sabios, sería muy arriesgado hacer algún movimiento precipitado.

-Acabas de pelear contra la Sabia, cuanto tiempo crees que lleve despierta.

-…

-Entonces déjame averiguarlo a mi.

-El chico empieza a lanzarse, pero como siempre, es detenido por el joven- ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? –mira seriamente al muchacho, quien parece entender el mensaje-… ¿y bien? ¿Cual es tu plan ahora?

Entre los dos grupos hay por lo menos ocho metros que los separan, siendo así que el hombre que está a cargo comience avanzar, dirigiéndose hasta la mitad que separa ambos bandos. El otro adulto del grupo entonces también decide imitarlo, quitándose entonces la gorra para dejar ver su mirada oscura y seria, mientras muestra una sonrisa de confianza. Onox da una sonrisa de burla cuando ambos quedan cara a cara, para notar entonces la diferencia de estaturas y teniendo que mirar hacia abajo para poder verle el rostro al hombre de 1.82m, mientras que el otro tiene que hacerlo hacia arriba para poder hacer lo mismo con el otro individuo de 2m.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que hacemos? –pregunta el mas bajo-

-Ver la diferencia en nuestras fuerzas, por supuesto.

-Hoooo~ ¿y como planeas hacerlo?

-¡Así!

Sin aviso, Onox lanza un golpe hacia el rostro del Sabio que ambos bandos puede oír, una de las facciones tiene que cerrar los ojos y cubrir sus oídos al escuchar algo parecido a huesos romperse mientras que la cabeza del Sabio se entierra unos centímetros y rebota para luego comenzar a formar un charco de sangre.

-La sonrisa que tenia Onox se amplia- estén listos, atacaremos.

-Excelente

Menciona el chico de cabellos negros mientras empieza avanzar con su arma ya lista, mas se tiene que detener al ver cierto movimiento en el cuerpo del Sabio que esta en el piso, el cual se levanta casi de golpe mientras unos hilos de sangre sale tanto de su nariz como de su boca.

-Vaya, vaya, me tomaste desprevenido… ¿qué dices si ahora me toca a mi?

La sonrisa del otro hombre se desvanece conforme el puño de su contrincante hace contacto en la armadura que trae puesta y la parece abollar en la parte del abdomen, mientras que lo lanza dos metros por el aire y lo deja muy cerca de su grupo.

-Como verán, estoy algo oxidado, no he entrenado como se debe por dos años.

-¡¿Eres acaso un monstruo?! –pregunta molesto el otro hombre, el cual se sienta para observar la abolladura que tiene su armadura-

-¿Pero que dices? Creí que al menos estarías al tanto de a quien te enfrentabas.

-Parece que no fue así, antiguo líder de los Goron y Sabio del Fuego, Nibawui.

-Llámame, Sabio del Fuego o profesor Arua, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre personal o antiguo las personas que no conozco y que además atentan contra mis alumnos… por cierto, deberías de atenderte esa mano.

-Sheik se agacha un poco para ayudar a levantarse a Onox-… ¿y bien? ¿crees que todavía podemos contra de ellos?

-Retirada.

Dice entre dientes completamente molesto mientras observa su mano, la cual esta fracturada en diferentes puntos, así como también su armadura que termino abollada y rota por el golpe que acaba de dar. Tal parece que el no puede sentir dolor físico en ese instante, mas todavía observa al Sabio que le acaba de tirar y desaparece como humo que se lleva el viento de cabeza a pies. El muchacho y la muchacha entonces se acercan hasta donde esta el niño, mas no desaparecen de inmediato, ya que tiene que esperar a la joven que les acompaño desde el principio, pero que parece tener una charla con uno de los Sabios.

-¿Acaso fue usted quien nos estuvo observando en la mañana, Sabia de las Sombras, Umxi?

-La mujer que en esos momentos se ha quitado la gorra le mira extrañada- no sé de qué me estás hablando y no me hables de esa manera.

-¿En serio?... entonces debió ser mi imaginación… pero por si acaso, tengan cuidado, madre… y perdón por lo que tuve que hacer hace rato, Sabia del Bosque.

-La mencionada le mira sorprendida para luego apenarse un poco- descuida, valió la pena.

-Bien, nos veremos dentro de poco entonces.

Como siempre, el joven se retira sonriente mientras se acerca a sus compañeros, luego de lo cual desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dentro de la esfera luminosa. Cuando se retiran, el otro grupo entonces comienza a relajarse, no sin antes lanzar unas exclamaciones, siendo una en particular.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Madre???!!!

Las preguntas no se hacen esperar mientras rodean por completo a la mujer, quien les comienza a dar una breve explicación, la cual simplemente termina en que no es en realidad su madre biológica, pero la considera como tal luego de que aún conserva recuerdos de cuando ella ayudo en su nacimiento, o mas bien creación, ya que fue parte de una personalidad que la princesa le pidió crear a Impa para pasar desapercibida cuando Ganondorf ataco por primera vez Hyrule, lo cual le ayudo durante mucho tiempo, luego de morir, al parecer su espíritu se dividió y de ahí nació Sheik.

-Y eso es mas o menos por lo que me llama madre, es algo molesto si me lo preguntan –menciona molesta y sonrojada-

-Vaya, pero si es solo una parte de la personalidad de la princesa.

-Que lastima, yo creía que era realmente su hijo.

-Yo esperaba que fuera el hijo no reconocido del profesor Darunia.

-Ooooh~ tienes razón, eso sería mas interesante.

-Podemos escuchar todo lo que dicen.

Menciona una molesta Impa mientras continúan sacando conclusiones e ideas de que cosa hubiese sido mas interesante si el joven hubiese resultado ser el hijo verdadero de ella. La charla continua aun después de que han salido a la superficie, es cuando entonces se dan cuenta de algo importante.

-¡¿Qué paso con Tetra y las demás personas que estaban cautivos?!

-Ah, ellos, descuida, Ruto, me encargue de traerlos

-Por cierto, -comienza ahora Nabooru- ¿porque no usaron esa como tele transportación para traerlos más rápido a la superficie o llevarlos directamente hasta donde está su base?

-Ah, al parecer es por la naturaleza de sus habilidades.

-¿Tiene algo que ver?

-Si, ya que no pueden transportar a cualquiera a voluntad. Por lo que pude ver, Sheik y los otros dos jóvenes pueden ir de un lugar a otro por una determinada distancia, yo diría que no sobre pasa los 200m, Onox y el niño son mas especiales, ya que tal parece que se pueden mover por una distancia mayor y sin problema, pero, deben de saber o ver a dónde dirigirse o terminaran atrapados.

-¿Entonces es como luego dicen en los comics de que terminaran atrapados entre el concreto, objetos o rocas y sin la posibilidad de poder moverse jamás?

-… Si y la naturaleza de sus habilidades es oscuridad y veneno, así que no podrían transportarlos, ya que ustedes son de diferentes naturalezas, algunas de las cuales pueden matarlos a ellos mismos o a ustedes durante el transporte, y como verán, no están dispuestos a hacer algo como eso, ya que los necesitan vivos para su plan. El único que podría transportarnos a todos, seria tal vez el de naturaleza de la sombra o de la luz, claro, este ultimo lastimaría a los de oscuridad y veneno, pero estarían en mejores condiciones que con otra naturaleza.

-Por cierto, ¿todos podemos transportarnos? ¿y qué hay con tu naturaleza, porque no lastimo a nadie?

-Todos se pueden transportar, pero, deben cumplir ciertas condiciones, por ejemplo, Saria no se puede transportar a través de desiertos o lugares sin vida, tampoco a lugares que están flotando en el aire. Nabooru se puede transportar a casi cualquier lugar donde haya algún espíritu. Ruto puede transportarse a través de cualquier lugar que tenga agua, incluso a lugares en el aire cuando hay lluvia o una buena cantidad de humedad. Darunia es el mas limitado, necesita lugares con fuego, así que solo se puede transportar de un volcán a otro o donde haya alguna fogata o incendio. Yo por mi parte puedo transportarme a cualquier lugar que tenga una sombra, no importa si es a través de un desierto o si esta en el aire. La sombra es una naturaleza neutra, no apoya a ningún bando y por ello puedo transportar a cualquier naturaleza o persona.

-¿Acaso hay alguna otra naturaleza tan amplia?

-Bueno, las que pueden transportar a través de cualquier medio serían viento, luz, sombra, oscuridad, veneno, rayo y tal vez tierra. Viento no se lleva con veneno o fuego, tampoco con rayo, ya que siempre hay algunos problemas de descargas. Luz es noble, mas aun así no puede evitar dañar un poco a oscuridad y veneno. Sombra es la mas amplia, puede llevar a casi cualquiera. Oscuridad solo puede transportar a aquellos que la practican, a luz o casi cualquier otra la envolverán hasta que desaparezca. Veneno es una naturaleza única, así que solo pueden transportarse a sí mismos. Rayos se puede transportar a cualquier lugar, sin embargo, no podrá hacer casi nada cuando alguno sea de naturaleza tierra o roca.

La plática se alarga hasta explicar el origen de las naturalezas, numero que uno puede tener, como les puede afectar a su base y como equilibrarlas. Algunos para estos momentos ya muestran su rostro cansado, solo uno no ha dejado de perder el interés de tanta explicación.

-… ¿Qué les parece si llevamos a las personas capturadas algún lugar para que pueden despertar sin levantar alguna sospecha? –indica el profesor-

-Yo le ayudo –menciona, Link mientras es seguido por Nabooru y Ruto-

-¿Donde están las personas que sacaste, Impa?

-Ah, los hice aparecer cerca del árbol.

-¿Tengo una duda, la naturaleza hielo y agua son la misma, diferentes o hielo es una rama de agua y seria posible tener a fuego o rayo también dentro de ellos?

-Muy buena pregunta, veras, hie-

-Vamos.

-Estamos detrás de usted profesor.

Mientras las dos Sabias se quedan platicando animadamente, el resto decide ir a dejar a los cautivos, siendo entonces que decidan primero ver que pueden hacer con los recuerdos que tienen, siendo que esto es mas que nada magia y no tiene que ver con la naturaleza, deciden ponerla un poco en practica y como primera lección para si necesitan hacerlo por ellos mismos algún día. Terminado de arreglar este detalle, deciden entonces llevarlos hasta un lugar donde puedan despertar. Sin embargo, hay un pequeño asunto sin resolver y el cual queda en manos de Link, ya que es mas que nada el llevar a Tetra hasta su habitación para que descanse. El joven decide tomarla y llevarla a su espalda para que vayan ambos un poco más cómodos. Llegado al hotel, puede ver que no hay casi nadie en la recepción, por lo que suspira un poco aliviado, pues pensaba que estarían todos sus familiares junto algunos oficiales en la sala de espera para recibirlos o darles una buena llamada de atención. Sin embargo, parece que el profesor Darunia e Impa tuvieron algo que ver en esta tranquilidad. Una vez tomada la llave y llegando casi hasta su habitación.

-¿Hm?... ¿Link? –dice una cansada Tetra-

-Si, soy yo, ¿como estas? ¿ya te sientes un poco mejor?

-La cabeza me da vueltas, ¿qué paso?

-La verdad no lo sé, de repente te desmayaste mientras estábamos dando el recorrido, ¿no habrás comido algo que te hizo mal?

-Mh… no puedo recordar bien… ¿dónde estamos?

-De regreso en el hotel, estuvimos unas horas en la entrada del templo mientras te recuperabas, la verdad que no sabían como subirte, así que te dieron un poco de atención médica básica, que bueno que no fue nada grave… llegamos a tu habitación.

-Gracias, Link.

-No fue nada, además, yo no pude hacer mucho por ti… mas que asustarme… perdón –dice esto triste mientras coloca a la muchacha en el suelo y su mirada se vuelve triste y comienza a molestarse consigo mismo- bien, nos vemos.

-Si –es entonces que le toma de la mano para detener al muchacho-… ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?

-¿Eh? –un sorprendido y sonrojado Link, voltea entonces a ver una también sonrojada Tetra- pero… los doctores que te checaron después dijeron que solo necesitas descansar, no hay necesidad para que me quede.

-… Por favor…

-…

-La chica aparta su mirada tímidamente- bueno, yo… quisiera mas que nada… continuar lo que sucedió anoche…

-… ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

La voz proviene detrás de Link, se trata de Epona, quien está acompañada de Malon y les saca un pequeño susto a la pareja, pero por lo cual, Link se siente un poco aliviado de que eso pasase, ya que puede encargarles a Tetra a las dos chicas.

-Bueno, nos vemos después, que descanses Tetra, cuídenla bien, chicas.

-Descuida, la cuidaremos bien por ti.

-Vamos Tetra, tengamos una plática de chicas antes de que te duermas.

-… Bien.

Dice algo triste mientras entra junto a las dos chicas a su habitación. Un todavía nervioso Link exhala para intentar calmarse, mas no puede hacerlo demasiado bien, por lo que decide salir a dar una caminata, aun a pesar de la hora que es. La mañana llega y como viene ocurriendo desde hace un tiempo, nadie se ha enterado de la lucha que ha empezado y del riesgo que corren los protagonistas al perder. Link en esos momentos esta cerca del lago, en donde observa tranquilamente como esta comenzando a salir el sol.

-¿Mh? ¿Link, que haces levantado tan temprano?

La voz que proviene detrás de él es la de Impa, la cual esta vestida con un pants y sudadera negras mientras trota un poco en el lugar en el que esta.

-Gua, pero que cara tienes, ¿acaso no dormiste nada?

La mujer deja su trote para comenzar acercarse al muchacho, que nuevamente observa la superficie del lago de manera triste y pensativa.

-El día de hoy… no pude hacer nada.

-… ¿Te refieres a pelear? –el chico asiente- ¿te sientes mal por no haber podido hacer algo en aquel momento?

-Estoy molesto conmigo mismo… no pude hacer nada para ayudarles… incluso Ruto ya empezó ayudarles, yo solo me pude hacer a un lado y mirar inútilmente.

-¿A caso es tan importante para ti el pelear?

-No, pero al menos quisiera saber un poco para poder defender a las personas que están cerca… ¿me podrías decir de algún lugar en la ciudad donde pueda entrenar?

-La mujer parece pensar a la pregunta del muchacho- había un doujo hace algún tiempo en… aguarda, lo cerraron hace unos meses y construyeron un café internet… creo que hay otro doujo en el centro, se llama el camino del corazón.

-Ya fui hace algunos días, cuesta demasiado el curso.

-… Veamos…

-¿Acaso no hay algún lugar en el cual pueda entrenar para enfrentarme a personas como Onox, el niño con la máscara y Sheik?

-… La única persona que te podría entrenar como quisieras, vive en una isla del archipiélago Yonkai.

-Ya veo –dice tristemente mientras la mujer entonces mira detenidamente al muchacho- entonces… ¿seguiré siendo un estorbo que no puede ayudar a nadie? ¿aun a pesar de que me han dicho que soy el Héroe que ha ayudado tantas veces?... no se oye para nada bien.

-…

-¿Qué sucede, Link? ¿Por qué tan deprimido? -Es lo que dice la voz de un hombre desde detrás de ellos- vaya, pero que rostro, creo que cumples el dicho flaco, ojeroso y sin ilusiones –el hombre parece reír un poco para si mientras comienza acercarse mas- ¿Qué pasa? ¿problemas del corazón? –el chico niega tristemente-

-Se siente mal por no poder haber ayudado en la pelea.

-Vaya, pero si solo es eso. Creí que sería algo mas serio.

-¡Darunia!

-…

-El hombre al parecer se siente un poco mal al ver el rostro del chico- ejem… bien, si te sientes tan mal por ello, ¿que dices si te entreno? Luego de que termines, podrás vencer a Onox con los ojos vendados, los oídos cubiertos, ambas manos esposadas a tu espalda y tus pies enterrados dentro de un bloque de acero solido.

-El joven achica sus ojos mientras una pequeña gota recorre su cabeza-… ¿no cree que esta exagerando demasiado profesor? Además, no soy tan pequeño como para creer algo como eso.

-Bien, bien, no lo podrás vencer con todo lo que te dije, sin embargo, podrás defender a las personas que estén a tu alrededor si algo llegase a pasar… ¿Qué dices?

-El muchacho parece pensar un poco mientras que Impa lanza un suspiro- ya que llegamos a eso, yo también te entrenare para que puedas pelear mejor, ¿que dices? No siempre tendrás la oportunidad de que dos Sabios te quieran entrenar.

-… En ese caso, creo que tomare esta oportunidad.

-Bien, así se habla, ahora, vamos a disfrutar del último día, ya que nos tenemos que ir por la tarde.

El ultimo día en el que están, todos los involucrados en el incidente de los medallones deciden intentar olvidarse de lo que ha sucedido en tan solo una semana y disfrutar del momento, ya que nada grave ha pasado.

Las vacaciones continúan adelante sin incidentes ni nada mas que llame la atención de ninguna de las jóvenes con medallón, solo deben de preocuparse que usaran el día siguiente para salir a la calle o que hacer. Por su parte, Link comienza a entrenar junto con Darunia e Impa, los cuales han llegado a un acuerdo de que es lo que entrenaran con el joven cuando sea su turno. Siendo así que Darunia se encargue de entrenar el cuerpo del joven con diversas técnicas para darle fuerza, algunas de ellas imposibles, ya que son para Goron, también se encarga de enseñarle un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas, con un estilo de lucha tanto callejero como de lucha grecorromana. Impa, por su parte, se encarga de que el cuerpo del muchacho tenga algo de flexibilidad, ya que ella le enseña a usar algunas armas, así como también el de cómo defenderse cuando su enemigo este armado y el no, ella es mas estricta que el hombre, pero a la vez no exagera tanto.

Un nuevo año escolar esta iniciando, las vacaciones han terminado y todos conservan algunos buenos recuerdos, así como algunos otros agridulces y salados.

-Rayos, ¿Por qué tiene que existir la escuela? –dice Link mientras va con familia en el automóvil-

-¿Pero qué dices? La escuela es una de las mejores partes, es donde haces amigos y la mayoría de los mejores recuerdos, además, deberías aprovechar mas estos momentos ya que es tu ultimo año –expresa su padre-

-Por cierto, ¿ya has empezado a pensar que hacer después de que termines? ¿a cual universidad quieres ir? –indica su madre-

-También deberías empezar a buscarte una novia para casarte después –expresa su hermana mientras sonríe traviesamente-

El chico entonces solo ve por la ventana mientras la platica del futuro continua entre su madre y hermana. Algunos minutos después, es dejado cerca de la entrada a su escuela, donde se encuentra algunos compañeros del curso anterior y los cuales también empiezan hacerse algunas de las preguntas que venia escuchando de camino al colegio, por lo que los deja mientras va a buscar la lista de donde le tocara e inicia por reflexionar lo que hay en su futuro.

-¿Mira, no es ese Link? –señala, Malon a las chicas que van con ella.

-Oh, es verdad –afirma Epona- vamos a decirle ¡oye Link! –trata de llamarle la atención a su amigo-

-¡Link, estamos aquí! –comienza a mover sus brazos Saria-

-¡Ven, te tenemos una gran noticia! –empieza también a decir Zelda-

-Hola, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué andan todas tan emocionadas?

-Lo que pasa es que te queríamos dar una noticia… ¿Quién se lo quieres decir?

-Deja de preguntar, Epona y dilo.

-Bien, se lo diré yo, Saria… ejem… ¡todos estamos en el mismo grupo! -Las chicas comienzan a reír animadamente- ¿Qué te parece la noticia?

-¿Todos? Mido, Makar, Fado y Komali.

-Si ¡y estaremos todas en el mismo grupo!

-¿Sora también?

-Que me digas Ruto –alega la muchacha mientras aparece desde un lado-

-Pero tu primer nombre es Sora, por lo natural se usa el primero.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta que me llamen mas Ruto, mas desde que me convertí en la Sabia del Agua.

-Hablando de convertir, ¿como regresaste a la normalidad?

-Ah, esa forma la adquiero cuando me pongo una mascara, me la entrego la Sabia, mas no estoy segura de donde o como se hizo, creo que intenta eludir el tema desde entonces.

La platica continua por un par de minutos hasta que la campana que marca el inicio de clases comienza a sonar, es entonces cuando todos deciden ir hacia el nuevo grupo, el cual promete estar lleno de alegrías y buenos momentos para ellos que es el ultimo año…

-Y eso es lo que hicieron después de que los deje, ¿pueden creerlo?

-¿Enserio Fado? Vaya que si te lo tenias bien guardado, Komali.

-Vamos, dejen de molestar –menciona el chico algo sonrojado-

-Vaya, vaya, estas mas animado que de costumbre, Link ¿acaso paso algo bueno mientras no nos vimos?

La voz proviene desde un lugar dos sitios de donde se sienta el muchacho. Se trata de una chica de 1.58 y de aparentes 14 años; cabellera rubia amarrada en una trenza que le llega hasta casi la mitad de la espalda, con una raya de lado; es de tez tostada, mas aun así clara; tiene una bonita y delgada figura, así como unos alegres ojos rojos.

-Hem… disculpa, pero… ¿Quién eres?

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Nos conocimos en las selvas Gerudo y estuvimos también un rato en el templo que hay en el fondo del Lago Promesa.

-…

-Si no la recuerdas a ella, entonces tampoco nos recordaras a nosotros tampoco

Una nueva voz se deja escuchar venir desde atrás de la chica, la cual muestra dos rostros familiares que ni él ni ninguno de los que lo conocen desearía volver a ver.

-¿Cómo estas, primo?

Expresa burlonamente un chico de cabellos negros cortos y ojos rojos, mientras es acompañado por una chica de cabellera gris plateada, lacia que tiene amarrada en una coleta alta, así como también de ojos violetas oscuros.

-¿Hey, prima, como estas?

Menciona animadamente la muchacha llamándole la atención a Zelda, quien no parece muy alegre de verla, mas bien molesta y asustada.

-Muy bien, todos a sus lugares –menciona molesto el profesor mientras entra al aula- espero que hayan disfrutad de estas vacaciones y que no bajen el ritmo que han llevado hasta ahora, ya que es su ultimo año. Debido a eso, se les informa que comenzaran hacerse grupos de guía y apoyo de parte de la escuela para ayudarlos en el examen de ingreso a la universidad que ustedes elijan y no tendrá costo alguno. Pasando a otro tema, como verán, este año ha habido algunos cambios de alumnos, así que les pido que los que son nuevos se presenten ante el resto.

-Si no les importa, comenzare yo.

-Adelante –dice el hombre seriamente mientras ve a la alegre muchacha-

-Encantada de conocerlos, me llamo Sheik.

* * *

Otro capitulo terminado, se siente bien luego de tanto tiempo sin publicar o escribir una historia.

-Consejo de la vida… creo que en esta ocasión sera que vean las fecha y anoten en un lugar que vean las citas que tiene pendientes.

-Recomendaciones en anime… ninguno por el momento

-Recomendaciones en manga… creo que… Choudokyu shoujo, lo encontré mientras buscaba algo con que distraerme hace unos días y al parecer es un capitulo cada mes por lo que apenas lleva como 7. Denle una oportunidad, es buena.

Bien, nos vemos en otro capitulo, espero poder sacarlo antes de que termine el año _ _


	15. Tiempo perdido

Bien, otro nievo capitulo, en este me tarde mucho menos, pero aun así, sale muuuuuuuuuuuy atrasado en comparacion a lo que tenia en mente. En fin, espero que lo disfruten, ya que no habra otro en un buen rato.

Disclaimer: ya saben, solo algunos de estos personajes me pertenecen, de ahi en fuera, todos ya tiene porpietario. La historia es sin fines de lucro y solo por diversion, disfrutenla.

* * *

-Muy bien, todos a sus lugares –menciona molesto el profesor que entra al aula- espero que hayan disfrutad de estas vacaciones y que no bajen el ritmo que han llevado hasta ahora, ya que es su ultimo año. Debido a eso, se les informa que comenzaran hacerse grupos de guía y apoyo de parte de la escuela para ayudarlos en el examen de ingreso a la universidad que ustedes elijan y no tendrá costo alguno, también habrá cursos los fines de semana. Pasando a otro tema, como verán, este año ha habido algunos cambios de alumnos, así que les pido que los que son nuevos se presenten ante el resto.

-Si no les importa, comenzare yo.

-Adelante –dice el hombre mientras ve a la alegre muchacha, la cual se levanta tranquilamente-

-Encantada de conocerlos, me llamo Sheik.

* * *

Tiempo perdido

* * *

-Me llamo Sheik Vakies –expresa la muchacha-. Vengo del estado de Selena. Por razones del trabajo de mi mamá, estaré estudiando con ustedes. Mi materia favorita es historia. Mis pasatiempos son tocar la guitarra, correr y ver los atardeceres. No me gustan mucho las cosas amargas, así que si alguien me quiere dar un dulce, ya saben que regalarme –esto ultimo lo menciona con su ya característica sonrisa. Cabe destacar que mas de un chico y chica se sonrojan ante ello-. Espero nos llevemos bien por el resto del tiempo que queda.

-Gusto en conocerte señorita Vakies, ¿alguno mas? –alguien nuevamente levanta la mano- muy bien, adelante con tu presentación.

-Hola a todos, me llamo… -la joven entonces parece detenerse por unos segundos para cavilar lo que dirá, mas luego de sonreír al ver el rostro de Zelda- Dana Nohansen. Soy una prima lejana de Zelda. Yo vengo a estudiar debido a que mi tutor tiene que cerrar algunos asuntos, así que no se cuanto tiempo estaré con ustedes, pero llevémonos bien. Mis pasatiempos son salir a pasear y coleccionar música. No soy buena en literatura, pero si necesitan ayuda en química, física y matemáticas, les puedo ayudar.

-Bien, entonces sigo yo –el profesor le da la indicación a que continúe a la chica de cabello pelirrojo corto, ojos negros y piel clara- mi nombre es Brigit Eldin, vengo desde el país de Zara por ciertos asuntos familiares, así que tal vez nos veamos en la universidad. Mis pasatiempos son correr por lo parques los fines de semana e ir al cine. Gusto en conocerlos.

-Encantados de conocerte, señorita Eldin, ¿quién mas sigue?... –una nueva muchacha levanta la mano- adelante.

-Buenos días y gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Minerva Lanayru –declara la doncella de cabello negro, ojos azules y de piel clara- vengo del estado de Llor en Quernnya, por el trabajo de mi madre. Mis pasatiempos son leer y tocar la guitarra. Si tienen dudas en literatura o eigo, puedo ayudarles.

-Cuando termina de hablar, mas de una chica comienza a susurrar al oír de donde viene y hablar emocionada- veamos… creo que faltan dos personas por presentarse… señorita Faron –la mencionada se levanta- por favor, preséntese.

-… Hem, bueno, me llamo Maya Faron, pero me pueden llamar Mai. Yo estaba en el grupo de al lado, así que tal vez algunos me recuerden –comienza a saludar y sonreír algunas chicas y chicos, quienes le devuelven los gestos-. Mis pasatiempos son el anime, manga y películas de horror.

-Bien y ahora por ultimo, veamos… ah, si, el joven Emil.

-El muchacho entonces se levanta perezosamente- Me llamo Link Emil, soy un primo lejano de Link por parte de nuestros abuelos paternos. Por el color de mi cabello muchos me dicen Dark Link o Shadow. Vengo del norte del país, debido a que por esos lugares no siempre están los estudios completos. Mi pasatiempo es el salir a correr.

-Una vez terminado el joven toma asiento y el profesor vuelve a retomar el control- muy bien, ellos son sus nuevos compañeros, traten de llevarse bien. Ahora, pasando a otros asuntos, tengo algunos anuncios que darles, empezando con el mas importante. El evento que se lleva a cabo cada noveno mes y que envuelve a toda la escuela y algunas zonas de los alrededores, no se realizara esta ocasión. Ya que se piensa utilizar el dinero y días libres de ese mes para realizar el mantenimiento de ciertas áreas –esto deja desanimados a varios de los alumnos que estaban esperando realizar algo por esos días- sin embargo, se ha llegado a un acuerdo que los grupos que van en tercero realizaran un viaje los días 21 al 24 a las montañas Goron. Es nuestro regalo de despedida y deseos de buena suerte para todos ustedes –el grupo entero comienza a gritar animadamente, mientras que un grupo mas pequeño parece intercambiar miradas de malicia, burla y preocupación- bien, bien, calmados, aun no terminan los anuncios y por desgracia, también hay algunas malas, empezando por el nuevo método de evaluación y de enseñanza...

Los anuncios continúan de esta manera, siendo que en la mayoría de ellos, algunos alumnos se depriman o molesten por lo que oyen y las decisiones que han sido tomadas durante el periodo de vacaciones. Las clases avanzan sin mucho que destacar, salvo la presentación de un nuevo profesor que les dará clases de historia. Al final de algunas horas, llega el anhelado receso, durante el cual la mayoría de los alumnos salen animadamente mientras van a comprar o algunos se quedan a platicar de sus vacaciones mientras sacan la comida que traen consigo.

-¡Hey! Hola, me llamo Ana, ¿puedo sentarme contigo a platicar?

-Hola, adelante –la otra muchacha entonces le mira complicada-… ah, puedes llamarme Dana o Dany.

La joven entonces le mira tranquilamente mientras toma asiento y comienza una charla amistosa, en la cual, "Dana" cambia su mirada para observar como su "prima" y el resto de sus amigos salen apresuradamente del salón de clases con un rumbo desconocido, pero ante lo cual ella no parece preocuparse y vuelve a tomar atención hacia su compañera y posiblemente mejor amiga.

Caminando por toda la escuela, Link y las demás chicas avanzan apresuradamente buscando ayuda ante lo que está ocurriendo en esos momentos, por lo que deciden ir hacia donde está el profesor Darunia. Al cual buscan por casi toda la escuela, hasta que lo encuentran cerca del área administrativa luego de varias vueltas

-Ah, esa es la profesora, Mia, da clases de eigo en el área oeste y es muy buena dando consejos si es que alguna vez tienes un problema.

Es lo que el profesor esta explicándole a una persona desconocida para ellos y que no pueden ver debido a que está detrás de una pared.

-… ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? –articula algo molesto y sonrojado el profesor mientras el grupo se le acerca-… bien, te esperare por aquí cerca…

El profesor comienza a retirarse para ir a sentarse a un lugar cercano mientras espera el regreso de la persona que acaba de dejarle, mas antes de que pueda dar el cuarto paso, el grupo llega hasta él. Asustándole mientras comienza a retroceder por la manera en que lo abordan y la mirada que cada uno de ellos tiene en ese momento. Algunos segundos después de que todos se han tranquilizado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que me intentaban decir?

-¡Como le dijimos –comienza articular Ruto-, son Sheik y los otros dos que siempre aparecen junto con él…! ¡Ella…! ¡lo que sea!

-¡Están en nuestro salón! –continua ahora Malon- ¡¿Acaso no piensan hacer nada usted o Impa?!

-… Creí que seria algo mas importante –expresa decepcionado mientras esta ya lejos de ellos-

-¡HEY! –gritan todos molestos-

-Luego de que nuevamente ha sido rodeado- Como ya les dije, creí que era algo realmente importante, como que descubrieron el por qué de aquellas fuentes de energía maligna o donde estaban los trozos de la trifuerza.

-Y podría decirnos entonces –manifiesta Ruto- ¿porque esto no es para nada importante?

-Si quieren yo se los puedo explicar.

-Aparece diciendo Sheik mientras que el profesor le ve seriamente para luego mencionar tranquilamente- de acuerdo, te los encargo.

-¡OIGA! –declaran casi todos en esta ocasión-

-Tranquilos, no pasara nada por los próximos dos o tres meses, ¿verdad, Sheik?

-Así es –expresa con su sonrisa de siempre-

-¿Ven? Tranquilícense. Vayan a comer algo mientras platican un poco. O si no se terminara el receso.

-¡ESCUCHENOS! –Manifiestan molestos la mayoría mientras el profesor se aleja-

-Buen provecho.

Menciona el profesor, dejando a Link y las chicas confundidos. No muy fiadas de la palabra del profesor, las chicas se ponen a discutir sobre si creer o no lo que acaban de manifestar el profesor.

-Hagamos lo que dijo el profesor –declara Link-

-¡Espera! –comienza a reflexionar Ruto- No sabemos si él está bajo un hechizo o algo que le haya obligado a decir lo de hace rato, ¿qué tal si nos dirigimos hacia una trampa?

-Lo se, pero aun así, falta media hora para que termine el receso y creo que ella también ha de tener hambre.

-Sip –manifiesta Sheik- así que, que les parece si vamos a comer algo antes de que termine el tiempo.

-… De acuerdo, vayamos a comer –manifiesta ahora Saria-

-¿Estas loca?

-Tranquilas, yo tampoco creo que suceda algo. Vamos, Sheik, la cafetería es por aquí.

-Gracias, ya me había perdido en este lugar, es demasiado grande.

De esta manera, comienza una charla casual entre Link, Sheik y Saria. Durante el trayecto hasta la cafetería, el resto de chicas le siguen algunos pasos detrás del trío, mientras que la ya Sabia está lista para cualquier situación que pueda ocurrir. Siendo apoyada por sus demás compañeras, quienes vigilan cada movimiento que hace hasta llegar a la cafetería y sentarse a comer.

-… Hem, ¿saben? Esto de ser vigilada a cada paso es demasiado incomodo, incluso para mi, ¿podrían dejar de hacer eso?

-Epona le mira por unos instantes para luego expresar- lo haremos luego de que nos expliques, por que el profesor no se altero cuando le dijimos sobre ustedes.

-Ah, eso es algo complicado. Pero básicamente tiene que ver con la conexión con el Amo, la energía maligna que ha sido liberada del último templo, así como también con la posición astronómica y nuestra capacidad física, mágica, mental y espiritual –el grupo entero entonces parece estarle ignorando, cosa que parece desalentarla un poco mientras suspira y agrega- en simples palabras, hemos perdido todos nuestros poderes como castigo por no haber logrado llevarle un Sabio al Amo.

-¿Acaso todos sus poderes provienen de su Amo…? –comienza a decir Ruto- ¿Son parásitos o son demasiado dependientes de él como para enfrentarnos solos?

-Ninguno de los dos –menciona molesta "Dana" apareciendo a un lado del grupo donde están sentados- tenemos nuestros propios poderes. Tal vez no estén totalmente por encima de un Sabio completamente despierto, pero aún así, podemos hacerles frente. Pero como dijo, Shiki, la energía que fue liberada, nuestros cuerpos y el resto de cosas que menciono, no nos dejan.

-¿Desde cuando estabas ahí? –dice algo preocupada y sorprendida Saria-

-No mucho acabo de llegar a comprar una gelatina y solo pasaba de regreso. Bien, que se diviertan.

-Nunca sentí cuando llego –manifiesta ahora Ruto-

-Descuida, ella es así, incluso yo tengo a veces problemas cuando esta cerca –exhala cansada un poco-

-Ahora dinos, ¿a que han venido? ¿Cuáles son sus planes al entrar a la misma escuela que nosotros?

-Eso es un secreto. Pero –su tono y mirada cambian a uno mas serio- una parte es para espiarlos y ver si tienen alguna debilidad que podamos explotar en el futuro… -todo el grupo guarda silencio mientras le ven preocupados y la expresión en su rostro continua. Hasta que de pronto manifiesta alegremente- así que no se preocupen y actúen de manera natural, no les haremos nada malo.

-¿Acaso tienes personalidades múltiples? –declara Epona algo confundida-

-¿Mh? No que yo recuerde –refleja pensativa-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué siempre has aparecido como un chico ante nosotros? ¿O acaso te gusta vestir como chica?

-Siempre he sido una chica.

-Eso –interrumpe una vez monótona con algo de molestia en su tono desde un lado- explicaría muchas cosas que han sucedido hasta ahora.

-Ah, hola, Rin, ¿viniste a comprar algo?

-El mencionado parece dudar unos instantes mientras mira a quien le llamo de esa manera- si, pero ya voy de regreso.

-Excelente –la muchacha se voltea para tomar algo- ¿Podrías llevar esto co-? –mas no puede terminar su petición, ya que el muchacho ha desaparecido-… esa es otra de las razones por las que uso la imagen de un chico –menciona desanimada- Rin y las demás personas que hay en el mundo del que vengo no siempre me hacen mucho caso cuando voy como chica -los presentes miran como parece entristecerse la muchacha y sienten algo de culpa mientras comienza a levantarse-… bueno, ha sido un gusto platicar con ustedes. Ahora, deberíamos de volver al salón de clases antes de que toquen la campana, ¿no creen?

-¡Oye! –llama la atención, Saria, por lo que Sheik se detiene-… hem… ¿quisieras salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad mas tarde?

-La muchacha parece algo sorprendida por la invitación de la otra chica, ante lo cual parece pensarlo- huuummm~… por mi no hay problema, pero no se que pensaran tus demás amigas.

-Saria voltea a verlas- descuida, ellas no tienen ningún problema con ello, además, me lo debes por aquello que sucedió en el templo del agua.

-Si lo pones de esa manera… creo que es lo justo.

Expresa nuevamente alegre, mientras comienza alejarse junto con Saria e inician por planear lo que harán después de clases. Dejando a casi todo el grupo confundido

-¿Sucedió algo en el templo? –manifiesta dudosa, Epona-

-No lo se, yo estaba inconsciente en ese momento –declara, Link-… ¿mh? ¿Qué sucede, Ruto? ¿Por qué estas roja?

-¿Eh? –enuncia distraídamente la muchacha- ¡ah!, no, nada, no es nada… Vamos ya se nos hizo tarde para llegar a clase.

Les apresura la Sabia mientras levanta algunas de las chicas, las cuales parecen molestarse, pero están mas confundidas por el comportamiento de su amiga. La hora del receso termina y al llegar a su salón, no hay mucho que decir, salvo que Sheik y Saria parecen haber hecho amistad y tienen más cosas en común de lo que creían ambas. Por otro lado, Dana se ha hecho de varias amigas luego de que Ana les haya presentado a su grupo de amigas, algunas de las cuales son de grados menores. Shadow, por su parte, esta tranquilamente sentado en una de las sillas del fondo del salón mientras parece estar tomando una siesta, de la cual despierta molesto cuando el profesor entre llamando la atención de todos.

Las horas pasan lentamente para algunos, mientras que para otros se van mas rápido de lo que imaginaban, llegando así al final de las clases. Siendo el primer día de clases, no les han encargado demasiadas tareas para el día siguiente. Razón por la cual muchos de los alumnos deciden irse a pasear con sus amigos o a salir con esa persona especial que ocupa su corazón.

-Y esa es la razón por la que comencé a decirle Rin.

-Explica Sheik a su compañera, la cual ríe animadamente- vaya, ahora veo porque parecía tan molesto cada vez que te le acercabas y le decías de esa manera –voltea hacia atrás- ¿y ustedes porque no se acercan? Vamos, hay todavía espacio para alguna de ustedes aquí.

-…

-El rostro de Sheik parece mostrar algo de incomodidad- creo que están preocupadas de que tal vez haga algo.

-Hum… es verdad. Después de todo, somos enemigas. Y a pesar de eso, estamos teniendo una relación amistosa. La vida es realmente extraña.

-Pero en estos momentos no puedo hacer nada. Además, apenas y puedo enfrentar a una persona adulta, me debilite demasiado luego de que el Amo nos dejara.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es ese Amo del que tanto hablan y hasta cuando les devolverá sus poderes?

-Los poderes nos los devolverá cuando le llevemos a alguno ustedes y en cuanto a contarte sobre él, eso es un se-cre-to… pero descuida, lo conocerán en algunos meses cuando el plan comience a realizarse o si no cuando capturemos alguno de ustedes.

-¿Cuánto falta para que el plan comience a realizarse?

-Hum… no, creo que no te puedo avisar nada sobre ello, si no, el Amo se enojaría y la sorpresa se echaría a perder –expresa animadamente, mas luego de ver el rostro de la Sabia, agrega- pero, te puedo decir que será el próximo año, no te diré si a inicios o finales, pero si que será en el transcurso de este.

-La chica le mira por unos instantes, para suspirar y agregar cansadamente con una sonrisa- solo espero que no sea en los días previos a los examenes de admisión a la universidad, seria demasiado malo para nosotros el tener que faltar en semejante día y esperar un año para volver hacer el examen…

-Sheik le mira por unos segundos mientras declara tranquilamente- hare lo posible para que no sea en esos días, pero deberían de dejar al amo ganar, si lo hacen, las escuelas dejaran de existir, solo tendrían que trabajar para él.

-Hum~ no suena nada mal. Podríamos, pero entonces, no seriamos tan libres como en estos momentos, ¿verdad?

Las dos chicas continúan su charla animadamente, mientras que Link y las demás jóvenes les siguen de cerca y listas para cualquier movimiento en falso que pueda dar Sheik.

-Esto nunca estuvo dentro de nuestros planes.

Manifiesta un hombre desde la azotea de uno de los edificios de la escuela. Lleva unos anteojos negros para el sol y un traje color crema claro con una corbata color pistache. Como siempre, va acompañado de otro individuo, el cual viste un traje negro con chaleco debajo del saco de color rojo oscuro.

-Deberíamos de hacer algunos planes de emergencia –expresa mientras voltea hacia su semejante, quien observa detenidamente a todo el nuevo grupo-. Deja de verlos y respóndeme… -manifiesta molesto-

-… Sería un desperdicio de tiempo, Vaati. Además, la ultima vez que investigamos, no sabían nada sobre las fuentes, o los trozos de la llave… sin embargo, ahora que esas dos Sheikah están juntas, algunas cosas pueden cambiar en el plan que tenemos…

-…

Vaati entonces observa al grupo, mientras que el otro hombre mira la hora en su reloj de bolsillo y comienza a retirarse.

-… Aun faltan un par de meses para que podamos reclamar el segundo fragmento de la llave. Aun así, quiero que envíes a alguien para que los vigile, pero que sea lo mas lejos posible. Yo me encargare personalmente de vigilar a los otros.

-El hombre sonríe mas tranquilo- sabía, que tal vez entrarías en razón, así que he enviado a alguien que los puede vigilar muy de cerca, jamás sospecharan de ella.

-Nunca sabes que mas se puede hacer con una mujer, pero aun así parece que tienes cierta fijación por ellas.

-Deja de molestar.

Declara cansado el sujeto mientras comienza a caminar, tomando una dirección diferente a la de su compañero.

-¿Aun sigues viendo a esa chica que conocimos en la isla Selin?

-¿Aun sigues saliendo con diferentes mujeres?...

-El hombre sonríe burlonamente-… Tendrás mas años que yo, pero sigues siendo un niño.

En otra parte de la ciudad. Algunos minutos y kilómetros mas alejados de donde inicialmente estaban los dos hombres. Un grupo esta saliendo de una cafetería.

-Conoces buenas tiendas, Sheik

-No es para tanto, encontré esta tienda la semana pasada ¿conoces la tienda que esta algunas cuadras mas debajo de esta calle? –Saria niega- ven, te encantara, venden unos excelentes helados de fresa, creo que podrían ser los mejores de toda la ciudad.

-¡¿En serio?! –la otra muchacha asiente- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a esa tienda, chicas?

Voltea hacia las muchachas que le siguen todavía, las cuales están contando el cambio de lo que gastaron. Y tratándose solamente de Epona y Ruto. Malon tuvo que ir hacer un encargo, mientras que, Link se fue a entrenar como de costumbre, al parque cerca de la casa de, Zelda, esta ultima también esta entrenando junto con él.

-Pues hasta el momento, no ha estado nada mal y tengo curiosidad por como saben, ¿quieres probar, Ruto?

-La mencionada asiente- no he podido probar un helado de fresa decente en un buen rato, todos son ya demasiado industriales y no hay mucha diferencia el uno del otro.

-Ooohh~, en ese caso, este les gustara, lo hacen todavía de la manera tradicional y sin demasiado conservador o saborizantes.

Luego de caminar por algunas cuadras mas.

-Huuum~ con que esta es la tienda de la que me hablaste cierto día, Sheik.

-Sip –voltea para ver al otro par de chicas, las cuales parecen algo incomodas al igual que ella-… hem… ¿sucede algo malo?

-Creo que es porque Dana apareció de repente –señala a la muchacha, quien animadamente entra antes que todas las demás a la heladería-

-Suspira- bueno, eso no se puede evitar, después de todo, ella es menos fiable que yo.

-Y porque además no pudimos sentir su presencia de nuevo –declara preocupada, Ruto-

En ese instante, una molesta joven, sale del establecimiento, mientras come un helado doble de fresa, el cual parece apetitoso para las demás chicas.

-La forma de atender deja mucho que desear, Shiki –da un bocado a la paleta que ha comprado, por lo cual vuelve a sonreír-… pero el helado vale la pena… delicioso, hum… nos vemos mas tarde en la casa, Shiki.

-Ve con cuidado y procura no distraerte por el camino… ¿les parece si entramos? –Ruto y Epona parecen incomodas ante el trato que les da- vamos, no sean tímidas, además, ¿ya se les olvido de que no tengo poder para oponérmeles? Incluso vencerla a ella –señala a Epona- me costaría.

Una vez dentro, pueden observar que el establecimiento es sencillo, mas aun así, tiene un cierto toque tradicional que lo hace ver tranquilo y agradable para pasar un buen rato dentro con cualquier persona.

-Bienvenidas, ¿qué es lo que quisieran pedir, chicas?

-Les da la bienvenida alguien cuya sorpresa les hace hablar al unísono- ¡¿Nabooru?!

-La misma –responde alegremente- no saben cuánto me alegra verlas, mas después de que esa persona acabara de salir. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que desean?

-Ya veo, con que por eso salió molesta, Dana.

-Hem… ¿quién es ella? –señala a Sheik- ¿Acaso es nueva?

-¿Hm? –refleja confundida- ah, ¿no me reconoces?

-Se llama… hem, se llama…

-¡Madison! –interviene Ruto-

-¡Si, eso, Madison! –reafirma nerviosa Saria-

-Acaba de entrar hoy a nuestra escuela –trata de reafirmar tranquilamente Epona-

-La Sabia del Espíritu le mira detenidamente, mientras la anteriormente nombrada ve a las otras chicas confundida-… ¿nos hemos visto alguna vez? Podría jurar que tu voz y tus ojos me son familiares de algún lugar.

-Sheik aun confundida, decide seguirles el juego, para entonces sonrojarse un poco y responder tímidamente- Hem… no tengo interés en otras chicas.

-Nabooru le mira por unos instantes para luego exhalar y responder tranquilamente- tampoco yo, pero en serio, siento como si te he visto en algún lugar… tal vez se algo así como Déjà vuo recuerdo de vidas pasadas.

-Si, debe de ser una paramnesia.

-… ¿Amnesia?

-Las chicas se le quedan viendo por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente, Epona declara-… es el peor chiste que has dicho hasta el momento, ¿sabes? Mejor atiéndenos. Vinimos porque Madison nos comento sobre este lugar y sus helados de fresa.

-Hoo, hooo~, con que conoces este lugar ¿eh? –su mirada y tono de voz parecen serios y orgullosos- Pues la verdad yo vine a trabajar medio tiempo aquí por lo mismo –se acerca a sus amigas y susurra- e intentar robarme la receta.

El rostro de Nabooru parece asustado cuando siente una mano recorrer parte de su espalda y posarse sobre su hombro. Las chicas se miran confundidas entre si por el cambio repentino de ella, la cual mira temerosa la mano. Todas juntas voltean para ver detrás de Nabooru el rostro sonriente, animado y orgulloso de una mujer de 68 años. La cual provoca que Nabooru se ponga nerviosa y comience a evadir la mirada de la señora por algunos instantes, quien entonces le mira divertida.

-Con que aun deseas saber la receta secreta de nuestros helados, ¿eh?

-Hem… no, yo…

-Ya te lo he dicho, si quieres nuestras recetas, tendrás que casarte primero con alguien de mi familia… ¡ah, clientes! –exclama al notar la presencia de las demás chicas- díganme, ¿que desean pedir?

-Sheik, con su característica calma y sonrisa, expresa- una paleta de fresa

-Saria, igualmente tranquila- Hum… veamos, un cono de fresa

-Epona, un poco divertida- Yo, pedire~… una copa de fresa

-Por ultimo, la Sabia del agua declara algo calmada- Yo también pediré un cono de fresa.

-Bien, bien, pasen a tomar asiento, enseguida les llevo sus ordenes… -la señora entonces nota la mirada de las muchachas hacia su empleada- hooo~ ya veo. Puedes tomarte 5 minutos si así lo deseas, Nabi… toma.

Eso ultimo lo dice mientras coloca en las manos de la muchacha, una charola con las diferentes ordenes que realizaron las muchachas, así como una copa extra de helado, la parecer, para ella. Una vez sentadas.

-No me esperaba verte aquí, Nabooru.

-Yo tampoco me imaginaba algo como esto, Saria.

-¿Estas trabajando medio tiempo mientras no tienes clasese?

-La chica que es centro de atención en esos instantes, repentinamente se deprime y pone su cuchara a un lado- ¡Ruto! ¿Qué hiciste?

-Pero si no hice nada, Saria, solo le pregunte por el trabajo… ¿acaso pasa algo malo? ¿Te podemos ayudar de algún modo?... hem… ¿Nabooru?

- La mencionada les voltea a mirar con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos- Yo… yo… ¡reprobé! –habla ya rompiendo en llanto-

-Pero el profesor Darunia es quien te dio clases –expresa, Saria intentando recordar-

-Además de eso –habla, Ruto molesta- el dijo que con su método de enseñanza, ella tendría un 90% de ser admitida…

-Todas las chicas guardan silencio por un instante, hasta que finalmente, Epona pregunta- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer después de esto? ¿Y qué te dijeron tus padres?

-Nabooru parece tranquilizarse por unos instantes- Mis padres, parecen haberlo tomado mejor de lo que creía. Mis tías incluso ya habían hecho apuestas de si aprobaba o reprobaba el examen… parece que mi mamá y tía Koume ganaron la apuesta y creo que por eso ella no está molesta –nuevamente se deprime, pero se recupera luego de suspirar profundamente-. Sobre lo de que hare en este año. Primero, quiero trabajar un poco para ganar algo de dinero y comenzar a vivir por mi cuenta un tiempo. Mientras hago eso, planeo estudiar por mi cuenta con más calma y reafirmar algunas cosas que no entendí. Ya le pregunte al profesor Darunia si me podría asesorar y acepto.

Mientras las chicas continúan platicando sobre lo que sucederá con el futuro de cada una de ellas, la charla se torna mas amena de lo que pensaba y se suponía que querían, siendo así que todas parezcan que harán buenas migas en el futuro. Sin embargo, el futuro es incierto en el mundo en el que viven ahora. Mas cuando hay varios misterios sembrados en la oscuridad y que deben sacar a la sombra en la que viven para poder entender el posible peligro en el que todos están envueltos y tratar de resolverlos de alguna manera. Peligro el cual ha comenzado a moverse.

-Dime que ya han obtenido dos fragmentos de la llave –pregunta una voz masculina molesta a una figura humanoide que esta frente a él. En lo que parece ser una habitación-

-Llevan solamente una, mi Señor.

-El hombre al oír esto, pierde los estribos y comienza hacer destrozos por todo el cuarto en el que están- ¡¿Cómo es posible que solamente uno?! ¡¿Llevan mas de 100 años buscando el estúpido mapa, solo para encontrar un fragmento?! Las otras dos pueden ser pacientes, ¡pero eso no significa que yo también lo seré! ¡quiero salir de aquí, ahora! –con esto ultimo y terminando por volver añicos una parte de la loza, respira profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse-... ¿Cuál es el fragmento que obtuvieron?

-El de Farore.

La figura arrodillada frente a él recibe una descarga eléctrica que lo lanza varios metros en el aire y que provoca que el cuerpo jamás caiga al suelo, ya que este desaparece conforme avanza por el espacio. Mirando detenidamente, se puede observar como las pupilas del hombre comienzan a dilatarse rápidamente a través del dorado de sus ojos, hasta abarcarlos por completo y quedar ennegrecidos, sin que algún reflejo o brillo parezca formarse en ellos.

-¡MENSAJERO! –retumba por todas partes esta palabra, como si se tratase de un terremoto-

-Una nueva figura aparece frente al individuo, la cual no parece temer el acabar igual que su antecesor- ¿Llamo, mi Señor?

-Ve con esos payasos y diles que si quieren seguir con vida, tendrán que obtener la llave de Din en… –el hombre repentinamente comienza a calmarse-… continuaremos después. Háganlas pasar.

Mientras el individuo se desvanece en el aire, el sonido de enormes puertas abriéndose y cerrando, inundan cierto espacio. Un grupo de pasos comienza hacer eco, provocadas por varias figuras encapuchadas, las cuales avanzan firmemente y sin dudar por los enormes pasillos de donde quiera que estén. Llegando al final hasta un vacio donde no hay nada mas que un trono sobre una plataforma. Las dos nuevas figuras que han venido, se arrodillan cuando quedan al frente. Lo mismo hace la escolta que les sigue, los cuales se colocan a los lados mientras ponen sus armas en el suelo junto a ellos mismos.

-¿A que han venido? –pregunta la voz del hombre que se desvaneció hace poco-

-Mi Señor, hemos sido enviadas por sus hermanas para asegurarnos de su estado –expresa una de las figuras, la cual tiene la voz de una mujer joven, de alrededor de 20 años-

-Esas mujeres no son nada mío –su tono se oye enfadado- si quieren que mi estado mejore, ya deberían de saber como hacerlo.

-Los elegidos ya han confirmado la localización del fragmento que le interesa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo para que lo obtengan?

-Cinco meses.

-Se escucha a lo lejos, varios trozos de roca siendo destrozado, mientras que la tierra se cimbra y una corriente de aire y polvo los envuelve- ¡¿Cuál es el motivo del retraso en esta ocasión?!

-Otra voz fémina joven comienza a escucharse, se trata de la encapuchada al lado de la primera que hablo- el mapa que le costó tanto trabajo encontrar a los elegidos, muestra que los fragmentos están en diferentes dimensiones y que las puertas se abren solo cuando se cumplen ciertos requisitos.

-¿Y cuales son los requisitos para la llave de Din?

-Un evento que solo ocurre en el sexto y doceavo mes, los humanos lo llaman solsticio.

El hombre se materializa frente a las encapuchadas y su escolta, tomando a la mujer que acaba de hablar por el cuello y comenzando a ahorcarla mientras la levanta poco a poco hasta él. Todos los demás no se mueven ni un milímetro ante esta acción, ni parece haber reacción alguna, mientras que la otra mujer parece comenzar a luchar por respirar.

-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué la llave de Din no fue la primera que obtuvieron?... ¡responde! -exige el hombre de 2.30m de altura a la pequeña encapuchada de 1.58- oh, es verdad, los seres vivos necesitan respirar –suelta el cuerpo de su víctima que cae tosiendo, mientras trata de recuperar su aliento y compostura- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe la razón? –los observa sin que haya alguna respuesta-... ah, con que es así –habla el hombre, como si comprendiese algo o alguien le explicase. Comienza a moverse hasta un integrante de la escolta-, si lo que dices es verdad, entonces tu iras con ellos de ahora en adelante para obtener los demás fragmentos. Le serás de mucha utilidad a ese par de inútiles.

El seleccionado entre la escolta asiente para luego ponerse de pie y comenzar por avanzar sin provocar ruido algunos, desapareciendo a través de una especie de arco luminoso que se forma frente a él o ella.

-Vayan y díganles a esas mujeres que ya me encuentro mejor.

-Mi Señor, sus hermanas no estarán contentas con lo que acaba de decidir.

El individuo da un revés con su mano izquierda al aire que provoca que la mujer salga arrojada diez metros hacia lo alto, así como que unas cuantas gotas de sangre caigan como una leve brisa al suelo. Voltea a mirarla con sus ojos dorados y solo tiene que moverlos para azotarla violentamente contra el suelo. Escuchándose huesos romperse mientras la loza bajo su cuerpo queda hecha trozos y comienzan a ser cubiertos por un charco de sangre.

-Creo que con eso podrás recordar que esas mujeres no son nada mío, solamente una molestia. De la cual dentro de poco seré libre, igual que con estas cadenas... ¡Retírense!

El hombre desaparece en el aire, como si su cuerpo entero se disolviera. La escolta por otra parte, comienza a levantar el cuerpo sin vida y destrozado de la mujer encapuchada, mientras que la otra parece voltear a mirarle solo unos instantes y retirarse de aquel oscuro lugar. Algunos minutos mas tarde

-Así que él dijo e hizo eso… ya veo –menciona una voz femenina de alrededor de 20 a 30 años oculta en la oscuridad- ¿y tú qué opinas de su decisión?

-Es demasiado arriesgado enviar alguno de nosotros con unos simples elegidos. Podría haber graves consecuencias si alguien llega a sentir nuestra presencia.

-¿Por cierto, a quien envió con ellos? –la mujer mueve una de sus manos y le traen un sesto con diferentes manzanas-

-Fue un escolta, Yamo.

-Da una mordida al fruto y luego de pasar el bocado- No habrá ningún problema, lo cree yo y su naturaleza es la nada. Además, solo existen un determinado numero de seres capaces de sentirle aparte de mi, y ninguno de ellos esta en este mundo -La mujer continua comiendo tranquilamente- ¿hay algún otro asunto que atender?

-Tal vez el reparar a la mensajera de su hermana para que pueda entregar el reporte que le corresponde.

-La mujer mira la capucha que envuelve los restos-… dudo que mi hermana quiera hacerlo -comienza entonces a soplar en dirección hacia donde está el cadáver, el cual empieza por moverse- ve y entrégale tu reporte a mi hermana, envíale también mis saludos.

La mujer parece sonreír entre toda la oscuridad que la rodea mientras toma otra manzana del cesto. La aparente resucitada asiente para luego retirarse tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Llevándose consigo dos mas para hacerlos su escolta personal.

-Con que eso fue lo que paso, veo que tan siquiera pudiste servirme para eso.

Menciona la pequeña que conoció Ruto en el fondo del Templo del Agua. La cual igual que al final de aquella ocasión, se encuentra viendo algunas películas, la única diferencia, es la ropa que trae, la cual parece ser de la mas cara y exclusiva colección veraniega de alguna marca famosa, así como también, el tono de su voz, el cual parece ahora acorde a su edad.

-Disculpe por no haber sido de mas utilidad, Señorita.

-Descuida, no me desharé de ti, simplemente reparare algunos aspectos… pero eso recuérdamelo luego de terminar esta película.

-La encapuchada se inclina humildemente- como usted ordene, Señorita.

-¿Qué es lo que debería de cambiar? –comienza a cavilar cuando su mensajera se ha retirado-… Creo que debería cambiar sus huesos por algunos más resistentes o envolvérselos en algún metal. ¿Tú qué opinas Li?

-Creo que ha visto demasiadas películas o tiene demasiado tiempo libre en sus manos. Debería mejor comenzar a practicar para lo que sucederá cuando sea libre.

-Nuevamente con el plan. Ya te he dicho que lo memorice por completo ¿acaso estas dudando de mi palabra?

-Nunca, Señorita, pero, su hermana y hermano puede que estén repasando el plan para que no haya ningún fallo.

-… Es verdad, ellos pueden ser mas perfeccionistas que yo en algunas ocasiones –menciona cansada y sin muchos animos-

-¿En ese caso?...

-Después de ver las películas que trajiste y hacer algunas mejoras en mi mensajera, repasare de nuevo el plan.

-Es ahora la mujer quien menciona cansada y sin animos- Como diga, Señorita.

-La pequeña retira su vista de la pantalla para observarla- creo que no fue muy buena idea el otorgarte un alma y libertad.

-Creo que fue la mejor elección, ya que puedo realizar mas acciones que el resto y usted puede descansar tranquilamente mientras yo me encargo de los demás asuntos. Como el mantenimiento, las deudas y el conseguir películas. Además no levanto tantas sospechas como los demás que ha enviado a cumplir alguna tarea.

-… Es verdad, entonces ha sido bueno el haberte creado tal como eres.

-Me halaga, Señorita.

La mujer voltea a mirar nuevamente la película, mientras que la niña observa por algunos instantes a la fémina, la cual parece tranquila a pesar de saber lo que le podría suceder si llegase a querer hacer algo que no debe.

-¡Ya no puedo mas, profesor!

-Yo tampoco, Impa.

Exclaman unos cansados, Link y Zelda mientras dejan caer sus cuerpos al suelo. Ha pasado un mes desde que Sheik, Dana y Shadow hayan ingresado a su grupo y aun no parece haber ninguna clase de movimiento por parte de ellos. A pesar de que los mencionados a lo ultimo prometieron no hacer nada, desde hace dos días, el entrenamiento de los dos jóvenes ha aumentado radicalmente.

-Necesitan entrenar intensamente a partir de ahora –se le acerca tranquilamente Impa a la muchacha- ya que falta un mes para que esos muchachos recuperen el poder del que han hablado con anterioridad.

-Pero ya lo has dicho Impa–menciona un tanto molesta, Zelda-, falta todavía un mes y he estado entrenando con Link por cerca de dos meses, con este mes será mas que suficiente para poder enfrentarlos.

-La mujer parece mirarle tristemente, mientras que el profesor comienza acercarse al muchacho y dirigirle unas palabras a ambos- si bien es cierto que nosotros hemos sido quienes les hemos entrenado, eso no quita aun el hecho de que ellos sean mas fuertes que ustedes y hayan practicado por mas tiempo, igual que las chicas y nosotros.

-Los jóvenes le miran dudosos ante el ultimo comentario del hombre. Por lo que, Zelda pregunta- ¿a que se refieren con eso? ¿acaso no todos llevamos entrenando tres meses desde entonces?

-Los adultos se miran entre si e Impa decide responder- creo que hemos olvidado mencionarles esto, pero los Sabios tienen una forma de entrenar muy especial. Ellos entran en una especie de transe que los transporta hacia cierta parte donde pueden entrenar libres del tiempo en el que estamos. La primera ocasión, que es cuando están por despertar, un segundo para nosotros pueden ser cien años o mas para ellos, todo debido al poder que han acumulado a través de los años, pero esto es en ciertas ocasiones, no siempre despertaran de la misma manera ni harán lo mismo siempre que lo hagan. Luego de que han despertado, una hora se vuelve un día, pueden hacerlo incluso una semana, pero no tendrá el mismo efecto que la primera vez, ya que tendrán que entrenar su cuerpo por separado.

-Esperen, esperen –exclaman los muchachos mientras respiran lenta y profundamente, para que Link exclame- nos están diciendo que Nabooru, Saria, Ruto, Darunia y usted ¿no necesitan entrenar?

-Yo no dije eso.

-Bueno, no necesitan entrenar tan duro como nosotros.

-Tampoco mencione eso.

-¿Entonces que nos quisiste decir, Impa? –pregunta ahora, Zelda-

-Lo que les quise mostrar, es el tiempo que ellas han estado entrenando y lo siguen haciendo y que el entrenamiento de ustedes es el necesario para ponerlos en forma para pelear o defenderse.

-Los dos jóvenes le miran desconfiadamente hasta que Link decide hablar- aun así, me imagino que ellas descansan entre esos entrenamientos que luego tienen en su interior para recuperarse, ¿no es así?...

-La mujer y el hombre les observan detenidamente por algunos instantes para luego verse a ellos mismos y exclamar resignados-… De acuerdo, pueden descansar diez minutos

-Que sea media hora –agrega el hombre- quisiera platicar sobre algo contigo. Pueden ir a comprar algo que comer o beber en lo que regresamos.

Los adultos se retiran tranquilamente mientras que los dos jóvenes parecen verse entre si y sonreír por unos momentos antes de levantarse.

-Dirán lo que quieran, pero a mi no me quitan de la cabeza que están exagerando en el entrenamiento que nos han estado dando estos días –exclama, Link para luego darle un gran trago a una bebida que acaba de comprar-

-La muchacha a su lado observa detenidamente su bebida, pensando- yo ya no se que pensar –el chico voltea a mirarle- hay tantas cosas en este mundo que no sabia y muchas otras que si, pero ahora me dicen que algunas de las cosas que sabia no lo son y las demás… –detiene lo que quiere expresar para suspirar profunda y pesadamente-

-Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir, el mundo que conocemos pareciera que se ha puesto de cabeza. Por mas que me explican todo esto de magia, historia, naturaleza, leyendas y todo lo demás, no puedo entenderlo, es como si me dijeran algo, pero no lo comprendo.

-La chica le mira incrédulamente con ojos estrechos- ¿en serio no has comprendido nada de lo que nos han dicho? –el muchacho niega y la chica suspira- pero si todo ha sido simple, mira, la naturaleza es-

-Ah, pero si son Link y Zelda, hola ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿acaso es una cita?

Se oye exclamar alegremente a Ruto, la cual parece estar corriendo sola en el parque.

-Ruto, no me esperaba verte el día de hoy.

-Puedo ser algo floja a veces, Zelda pero tengo que entrenar o mi cuerpo perderá condición.

-Por cierto, ¿podrías explicarnos, que sucedió cuando la Sabia dentro de ti despertó?

-¿Mh?... no les he platicado nada de eso, ¿verdad? –la pareja de chicos, niega- ya veo… -parece pensarlo unos instantes-… bueno, creo que no tendrá nada de malo. Pues bien, en cuanto el medallón apareció…

De esta manera, Ruto les comienza a contar lo que sucedió aquella vez en el Templo del Agua, como es que conoció a la Sabia, el paso del tiempo y lo que aprendió. El trío de jóvenes también saca algunas conclusiones.

-Ya veo, entonces, si despertamos a las almas que hay dentro de nosotros, podría ser que nos pasara igual que a los demás Sabios. Entrenado cientos de años en unos segundos y que nuestros cuerpos conservara la condición de este…

-Pero primero debemos encontrar algo que pueda hacer despertar a la Princesa y al Héroe dentro de ustedes, Señorita.

-¡Impa! –expresa sorprendida Zelda, mientras que Ruto y Link voltean con la misma expresión en sus rostros- ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?

-No tengo mucho. Pero si tenemos más tiempo buscándolos –el muchacho y las dos chicas le miran confundidos- les dimos permiso de que descansaran media hora, pero ya ha pasado una desde que termino –los dos chicos entonces recuerdan-

-Perdón, pero nos entretuvimos platicando con Sora.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Link, llámame Ruto.

-La mujer solo puede suspirar cansadamente mientras los jóvenes comienzan su pequeña discusión y ella llama al profesor- si, los encontré…… cerca de los juegos que están a la derecha…… no, los que están mas arriba…… bien… continuaremos con esa discusión después ¿quieres?… ahora, ¿en que nos quedamos con ustedes?... ah, si, el entrenamiento.

La plática de los joven continúa mientras avanzan hacia cierta parte del parque, donde se encuentran con el profesor. Los adultos deciden entonces reiniciar el entrenamiento, pidiéndole entonces a Ruto que participe en el, para ver los avances de Link y Zelda, así como que también le sirva de práctica para ella.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos ir haciendo pruebas individuales y basadas en algunas de sus habilidades… comenzaremos con su agilidad y reflejos.

-Pues yo creo –exclama el profesor- que sería mejor ver el avance total, una pelea de práctica, así sería menos cansado para todos.

-La mujer comienza a considerarlo-… Podríamos hacer eso, pero eso tal vez llamaria la atención de las personas que están en los alrededores.

-Es verdad, las peleas de práctica suelen salirse de control muy a menudo…

El intercambio de ideas y la plática son detenidos cuando de pronto, el suelo se levanta y deja ver una entrada, de la cual salen unos cansados: Sheik, Shadow y Dana. Los dos últimos mencionados, así como los mas jóvenes del otro grupo, parecen entonces prepararse para pelear, mientras que los dos adultos del mismo solo les ven seriamente.

-Pero que coincidencia –muestra en un tono sorprendido la joven de ojos rojos del otro grupo. ¿Qué están haciendo por estos lugares?

-¿Nunca quitas esa sonrisa falsa, Sheik?

-Vamos, no lo digas en ese tono, mamá, pareciera que es algo malo.

-La mujer muestra su molestia a la forma en que le llama, pero sus reclamos son interrumpidos- ¿Qué andan haciendo por aquí?

-Solo estamos entrenando como de costumbre, Sabia del Agua.

-Supongo que ustedes también están haciendo lo mismo, ¿verdad?

-Dice el joven de cabello negro, mientras muestra una mirada de burla y una sonrisa de confianza. Llamándole entonces la atención, Sheik- eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Rin, además, estamos cansados y no creo que ellos se aprovechen de algo como esto, ¿no es así, mamá?

-Deja de decirme mamá, y es verdad –los mira con resignación-, no podemos tocarlos en estos momentos. Pero una vez que decidan dejar la escuela, serán buscados con la mayor fuerza que tenemos y serán interrogados.

-Si se refieren a ustedes, tal vez no tengamos mucha oportunidad, pero si se refiere a alguien del Consejo de Sabios, dudo que puedan realizar lo que dices.

-¿Consejo de Sabios? –preguntan los jóvenes a los adultos, para luego reclamarles molestos-… ¡¿Hasta cuándo dejaran de guardarnos secretos?!

Ruto comienza un dialogo solitario consigo misma, y en el cual, la Sabia en su interior parece desconocer todo lo que estaban hablando los dos adultos y la joven.

-Tranquilos, no es para que se exalten tanto –menciona el profesor alegre y tranquilamente- Impa es la única que sabe algo y está en contacto con el Consejo.

-Entonces, ¿usted no sabe nada de ellos profesor?

-Solo algunas cosas que me platica a veces, Impa o rumores que escucho en algunas ocasiones de otros Sabios.

-¡¿Hay mas Sabios?!

-¿Por qué creen que se llama el Consejo de Sabios? No es simplemente para que se escuche mejor

Los jóvenes se muestran molestos por lo que el profesor les acaba de decir, así que tiene que comenzar a explicarles un poco sobre ello. Por otro lado, Sheik e Impa continúan su plática.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo como de costumbre.

-……

-Vamos, no seas tan seria, mamá.

-Deja de decirme mamá –reclama molesta- ¿y bien, planean retirarse de estos lugares? ¿O quieres empezar un enfrentamiento?

-Creo que por hoy nos retiraremos, vamos chicos –les indica a sus acompañantes- los invito a tomar algo de regreso a casa.

-¿En serio piensas que debemos retirarnos? Podríamos hacer una prueba para ver que tanto nos hemos recuperado.

-La muchacha parece detenerse a pensar un poco sobre la idea que acaba de darle el joven de ojos rojos y voltea a ver a los Sabios- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Desearían que tuviésemos un combate amistoso para ver cuánto hemos avanzado?

-La mujer ve detenidamente a Sheik- supongo que es una oportunidad única para todos nosotros –considera mientras observa a los tres jóvenes-… ¿creen poder contra ellos en el estado en el que están?

-Descuida, tenemos pociones de recuperación, así que no tienen que contenerse… nosotros tampoco lo haremos.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda, es un encuentro amistoso… vamos, entraremos a pelear contra ellos.

Les indica a los de su grupo, pero al ver que ninguno de los jóvenes o el hombre le responde, voltea para darse cuenta en la discusión que tienen, la cual tal parece estar yendo en otra dirección, luego de oír algo sobre comida. Se dirige hacia el adulto para tomarlo del cuello y tirar de él, entretanto su plática sin sentido continua cuando se dirigen hacia el interior de la puerta, luego de bajar unos metros y llegar al fondo, se encuentran con la sorpresa de que hay mas puertas, las cuales, Sheik comienza a ver detenidamente.

-Creo que usaremos esta.

Dice la joven mientras toma el picaporte de una puerta de madera, la cual tiene en su interior un espacio común, con una puerta al otro lado de donde están las escaleras por las que descendieron y unas mas a los lados. El cuarto tiene paredes de madera con diferentes objetos adheridos, así como también un piso acolchado en el medio con varios círculos que marcan el centro y los bordes. Hay algunos muebles alrededor de la habitación: sillas, sillones, camillas y estantes, a los lados de los últimos cuelgan diferentes mudas de ropa, así como también algunos atuendos y disfraces. En su interior hay todo tipo de frascos, vendas y aparatos médicos, incluso para realizar operaciones. En las paredes hay empotradas diferentes tipos de armas.

-Bien, creo que lo ideal seria de chicos contra chicas, ¿no lo creen?

-Así parece –responde Darunia al comentario de Sheik- ¿que opinan ustedes muchachos?

-Ruto responde viendo alrededor- Desearía que hubiese un lugar mas amplio para practicar.

-Eso se puede arreglar, pasen por esa puerta.

Señala la joven hacia la que esta del otro lado. Al atravesar el umbral, los muchachos se encuentran con un espacio abierto junto a un lago y darse cuenta de que atrás de ellos esta una cabaña. En el claro frente a la cabaña, hay nuevamente un circulo que delimita un espacio para practica. El lago por otra parte es muy amplio y no parece que este en algún lugar o mapa, ya que solo se oyen los animales y el viento. Zelda y Link miran boquiabiertos lo que tienen enfrente de ellos, mientras que Ruto solamente sonríe para agregar

-Creo que nunca me podre acostumbrar a esto de distorsionar el espacio tiempo con magia.

-Esto se puede hacer usando magia intermedia con la avanzada puedes hacer variar el tiempo y que este no afecte tu cuerpo –menciona Impa mientras se le acerca- deberíamos de realizar los combates aquí, Darunia.

-El hombre se aproxima junto con Sheik- sería lo mejor, además, el interior se ve demasiado peligroso.

-Mmmh~… tienen razón. Rin acostumbra a tomar armas cuando esta perdiendo. Por lo que aquí será perfecto.

-En ese caso, me enfrentare primero al Héroe –comienza a mover sus articulaciones para luego mencionar emocionado- no puedo esperar hacerlo morder el polvo.

-Adelante, quiero ver que tanto he avanzado –mira seriamente a su contrincante comenzando a calentar- veamos que tanto puedes hablar cuando eres normal.

-Veo que los dos están ansiosos, ¿los dejamos?

-Creo que ambos son demasiado impacientes e impulsivos –responde Impa-… diríjanse hacia el centro y tomen cierta distancia.

-En ningún momento se pierden de vista en su camino- ¿podrás conmigo en ese estado?

-El chico pelinegro observa sus brazos y cuerpo- No necesito estar al 100% para vencer a alguien como tu –su rostro refleja confianza mientras golpea sus puños con sus palmas y truena sus dedos. Su semejante le mira detenidamente y mas concentrado luego de que pronuncia- ¿ya tan pronto estas asustado?

-Muestra sus puños a su contrincante- ven y comprueba que tanto te temo.

-La pelea terminara cuando alguno de los dos salga del limite, quede inconsciente o se rinda –explica, Darunia mientras parecen terminar de prepararse- ¿Listos?... ¡adelante!

Los dos no pierden ni un instante y se aproximan rápidamente el uno al otro. Link evita una patada lanzada por Shadow agachándose y haciéndose a un lado. Ese movimiento le provoca quedar abierto a sus costados, lo que aprovecha Link para golpearle en las costillas y de que su contrincante caiga de espaldas. El joven rubio retrocede unos pasos para evaluar su situación y alardear un poco.

-Creí que serias un reto mayor, pero veo que me equivoque.

-Ese fue un regalo, veamos si puedes hacerlo nuevamente.

-Se están confiando –opina, Sheik-

-Son jóvenes, obviamente sucederá algo como eso –señala, Impa-

Shadow se levanta para repetir el mismo movimiento de hace poco, pero en esta ocasión, Link cae de frente cuando antes de dar el golpe a su adversario, este le impacta su cabeza con el codo, y a diferencia de su rival, él se queda en su lugar.

-¿Estabas diciendo? –expresa para luego mirarle fijamente-... Levántate aun no termino contigo.

El otro joven provocado por lo que acaba de escuchar, lanza una patada hacia las piernas de su rival, el cual simplemente salta, entretanto, Link rueda para alejarse y ponerse de pie. Shadow siempre siguiéndolo detenidamente, comienza a caminar hacia donde esta su opositor, por lo que, Link retrocede unos pasos mientras ve el limite a sus espaldas y decide comenzar a rodearle.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

El pelinegro, estando a unos metros de su competidor, lanza una carrerilla que toma desprevenidamente al otro muchacho, el cual apenas tiempo de levantar sus manos y endurecer sus músculos para recibir la lluvia de golpes que lanza Shadow sobre de él.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Uh? ¿Eso es todo, "Héroe"?

Intenta provocar alguna respuesta, la cual llega en forma de varios golpes a sus brazos que le dejan abierto. Un agarre a su camisa, seguido de un golpe a su rostro con la frente son los preparativos para lo que parece un lanzamiento Uke Otoshi y alejándose nuevamente.

-Eso no es todo, puedo hacer mas cosas que tu.

El chico le mira sorprendido mientras su vista parece calmarse mientras respira hondo y tranquilamente.

-Ya veo –se pone de pie- entonces veamos lo que puedes hacer realmente.

En esta ocasión la pelea es diferente. Shadow se lanza directamente contra, Link, quien nuevamente levanta su defensa, pero estando a unos centímetros de él, su contrincante se agacha y ataca directamente sus piernas, para de esta manera, derribarlo. Link tiene que moverse inmediatamente para alejarse del golpe con rodilla que el otro chico planeaba darle. Su opositor no le da mucho tiempo en recuperarse cuando lo toma del cabello y lo estrella contra su rodilla, ante lo cual intenta alejarse, pero tiene que comenzar a retorcerse cuando siente uno de los peores dolores en su vida al notar que le han roto la nariz.

-Demuéstrame cuanta diferencia hay entre nosotros.

Su voz parece no contener ninguna emoción cuando lo toma con ambas manos de su camisa para ponerlo de pie. Link entonces hace un movimiento para alejarlas y comenzar a lanzar varios golpes, los cuales son respondidos de manera que esto parece un combate de box.

-¡Vamos!

Link es provocado con esto, siendo así que lance una patada al abdomen de Shadow, quien es tomado desprevenido y tiene que alejarse unos pasos. Pero recuperándose de inmediato para volver hacia su competidor, pagándole con la misma moneda para luego, con una mano, tomarlo del rostro y empujarlo hasta que cae de espaldas, sin que pueda levantarse por la falta de fuerzas.

-Escupe hacia un lado, para dejar una mancha de sangre y mostrar un rostro molesto- no hay mucha diferencia desde la ultima vez –observa detenidamente al muchacho de ojos verdes para agregarle burlonamente- solo han cambiado tus ojos –agregando luego mas calmadamente-… con esto basta para que gane, ¿no es así?

Exclama dirigiéndose hacia Sheik y los dos adultos, quienes parecen estar conteniendo el aliento en esos instantes. Sheik muestra entonces una cara de satisfacción para luego dirigir una mirada al hombre y a la mujer, esperando por su respuesta. Siendo, Darunia quien exhala y comience hablar tranquilamente.

-Si, con eso es suficiente, tu ganas –Shadow comienza alejarse, mientras se limpia el rostro y Darunia va en auxilio de Link, el cual comienza a sentir el dolor de los golpes sobre su cuerpo- ánimos, no habrás podido ganar hoy, pero ya has visto que puedes pelear mejor que antes e incluso que es posible que ganes si continuas entrenando.

-¿Continuamos entonces con la siguiente pelea?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Link? –expone preocupada, Zelda. Ruto también se acerca para ver en que puede ayudarle al muchacho, el cual se sostiene con la ayuda de Darunia-

-Si… solo estoy un poco adolorido…

-Descuiden –anima alegremente el hombre-, en unos instantes estará como si no hubiese pasado nada –voltea hacia la chica rubia de ojos rubí- ¿donde tienes las pociones de recuperación?

-Rin te guiara, creo que va a tomar una también.

El mencionado voltea para ver a Sheik, mostrando un rostro de desagrado por la manera en que lo nombra y continuando su recorrido hacia el interior del edificio, seguido por el adulto.

Zelda comienza a prepararse mostrando un rostro decidido a ganar, pero el tono nervioso en su voz no contrasta con su aparente animo.

-Sigo yo, ¿verdad?

-Así es –asevera Sheik-… ¿mh? ¿Alguien ha visto a Dana?

-¿Me buscaban? –contesta la nombrada, saliendo de la cabaña con una vaso de helado-… ¿mh? ¿pasa algo?... no les convido.

-Sheik comienza a reír mientras el rostro de las demás féminas parecen confundidos- No queremos nada de eso. Tu pelea esta por comenzar.

-Con que ya es mi turno –termina de tres bocados y le arroja el recipiente vacio a su compañera- terminemos con esto rápido, quiero comer algo mas.

-Las muchachas toman los mismo lugares que los chicos al principio de su encuentro- las reglas continúan siendo las mismas que la vez anterior. Deben de sacar del área, dejar inconscientes o hacer que se rinda su oponente para ganar la pelea.

-Deja de hablar tanto y empecemos

Como en otras ocasiones, el rostro, tono de voz y expresión de la muchacha, han cambiado radicalmente del que muestra a diario. Zelda revela un poco su preocupación, mientras que la otra chica comienza a sonreír divertida por el rostro de la joven.

-¡Comiencen! -indica Sheik-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Zelda aun no esta lista –le reclama Ruto-

-Es para evitar que algo malo le suceda –la muchacha no parece comprender lo que quiere decir- es por el cambio de actitud que sufre. Si no hubiésemos empezado, su impaciencia habría provocado que no se pudiese contener.

-Ya veo…

-Si, de nosotros tres, ella es la que mas exagera en todo cuando pone esa expresión. Posiblemente tenga doble personalidad, aunque el Amo no le toma mucha importancia a ello.

Su platica se detiene cuando repentinamente se forma una ráfaga de viento de la dirección donde están las dos jóvenes, lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamarles la atención. Al voltear, observan a las dos chicas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el cual consiste en lanzar golpes e intentar hacer una estocada con las manos extendidas, ambas manos están imbuidas de magia y las pueden usar tanto de arma como de defensa.

-¿Cuando le enseñaste ese movimiento? –pregunta Sheik-

-Hace una semana –contesta preocupada Impa-

-Vaya, pero que pelea –exclama Darunia, quien trae ya a Link completamente recuperado-

-Acaban de comenzar… ¿Dónde esta Rin?

-El se retiro luego de cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Tomo alguna poción?

-Si, una de color azul –contesta emocionado, Link entretanto observa la pelea- dijo que la pagaría cuando consiguiera el dinero.

-¿Una azul? –se le oye exclamar desanimada y triste-

-Y el precio aumento desde hace unos días –indica el profesor- así que no creo que consiga tan rápido el dinero sin trabajar… ¿el tiene algún trabajo, no es así?

-Sheik niega tristemente- y con el trabajo que me costo conseguir una de esas…

La pelea de las dos chicas comienza a llegar a su máximo, cuando inician todo tipo de ataques a distancia y de cuerpo a cuerpo. Esferas de luz, mágicas y elementales cruzan el aire en casi todas direcciones; mientras barreras protectoras, círculos de hechizos y sellos se forman alrededor de ellas durante el intercambio de golpes, patadas, agarres y lanzamientos. Dana parece feliz durante toda la acción, mientras que Zelda se esfuerza por mantenerse al nivel de su adversaria.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –ánima la chica de ojos violetas- ¡aun puedes más! ¡Continua! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Adelante!

-… ¿Esta animándola, o provocándola? –dice confundida Ruto-

-Para ser sincera, no se –responde todavía desanimada, Sheik-, ella siempre reacciona diferente.

-¡Si gano, tendrás que comprar todo lo que yo te pida!

-Todos los presentes quedan en silencio- ¿ven? Ella siempre reaccionara diferente.

-Escucha el contrato que hago contigo y obedéceme, Tirano del Fuego –por primera vez, pueden ver una expresión de miedo y preocupación en el rostro de Sheik cuando escucha esas palabras- fuego y azufre, ¡levántense destruyendo toda vida inocente!

-¡Deprisa, alguien deténgala! –se le oye ordenar alarmada a la muchacha- ¡la vida de todos puede estar en riesgo!

-¿Pero que pasa?

Pide que le expliquen un confundido Link, entretanto los Sabios se ven entre si, pero no por mucho. Sheik avanza rápidamente con preocupación en su rostro, seguida de cerca por los varones y féminas, para detener a la muchacha en lo que sea que esté planeando hacer. Su avance es detenido repentinamente a escasos metros, dándose cuenta de que alrededor de la joven, esta ha colocado varias barreras de protección. Los golpes y ataques no pueden atravesarlas, pudiendo solo debilitar la primera.

-¡¿Desde cuando hizo algo tan complicado como esto?! –pide una explicación Ruto-

-¡Parece que nadie lo noto! –intenta responder Sheik-

-¡Aléjense!

Indica Darunia a las féminas y muchacho, mientras este parece prepararse para lanzar un golpe, el cual atraviesa exitosamente 3 de las barreras que ha colocado, pero faltando aun otras dos.

-¡¿Vamos, que esperas?! ¡ya casi estamos con ella! –Impa se preocupa al notar que el hombre sostiene su mano mientras algunas gotas de sangre caen de ella-... ¿Qué sucede?

-… Creo… que me he roto la mano.

-¡Incinera los huesos de estos puros de corazón frente a mi!

-¡Sabia! –la muchacha comienza a dirigirse hacia la mujer de cabello plateado-, ¡llévanos a mas de 100 metros de aquí!

-La mujer parece obedecer, pero- … ¡No puedo transportar a Zelda!

-¡Váyanse! ¡Estaré bien!

-¡Pero!

-¡Váyanse! Es una orden, Sabia de las Sombras –voltea observando a Dana y comienza a recitar- Espíritus sagrados que protegen toda vida.

Zelda continua recitando. Entretanto, la mujer ya no duda un instante mas y se pone en marcha a cumplir la orden que le dieron. Las sombras a los pies de todos los envuelven para transportarlos y alejarlos a la distancia que recomienda la muchacha.

-¡Fuego vehemente!

-¡Invoco a las 24 valkirias guardianas!

El choque de estas dos magias se deja escuchar varios metros alrededor, mientras un aire caliente se siente por algunos instantes. El sonido de truenos, seguido de una explosión, interrumpen el silencio que dura apenas unos instantes, proviniendo de la misma dirección que han escapado. El grupo no pierde un segundo más para regresar, dejando atrás al joven. Link no se queda mucho tiempo en su lugar, comenzando a correr en dirección hacia donde esta su amiga.

Los Sabios y la muchacha quedan perplejos por unos instantes mientras observan la destrucción provocada. Hay llamas regadas en un radio de 25 metros, las cuales no provocan humo y se van consumiendo poco a poco. Algunas partes del suelo están cristalizadas, en tanto que la cabaña de donde salieron, esta prácticamente derribada, no hay pasto o árboles que aun queden en pie en toda esa área negra. Por otro lado, hay una serie de aberturas en el terreno donde combatían las chicas, los cuales forman un circulo alrededor de donde parece haber estado Zelda y uno de mayor diámetro sobre donde estaba su oponente. Ambas muchachas no parecen estar por ningún lado, pero sus preocupaciones terminan cuando ven con mas calma y notan que están recostadas cerca de la cabaña.

-¡Zelda!

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta haya?

Se pregunta Ruto, entretanto Impa va corriendo hasta donde se encuentra la chica, mientras que el hombre continua observando alrededor, Sheik por su parte, se dirige hacia Dana para ver el estado en que esta.

-Vaya que si son irresponsables –aparece, Shadow reclamándole a Sheik- ¿Cómo es posible que le dejaras realizar semejante hechizo? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que puede suceder?

-Lo siento, pero no pudimos evitarlo, tuvo uno de esos arranques.

-Mira detenidamente a las chicas inconscientes- Ya veo –lanza una botella roja a Impa, Sheik y Darunia- con eso se han de sentir mejor.

-Gracias, Rin –le dice alegremente su compañera-

-… ¿Gracias?

Agradece una confundida, Impa, quien le administra la bebida a la joven y el profesor por su parte también toma algo.

-¡Zelda! –llega nombrando un cansado, Link-

-Esta aquí, tranquilo.

-El joven se acerca mas calmado hasta donde esta la muchacha- ¿Qué paso?

-Al parecer, Danny se emoción de mas… -observa a las dos muchachas- pero aun así, no explica varias cosas… bueno, lo investigare mas tarde –expresa despreocupadamente mientras ve a su amiga-

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo regresaremos? me imagino que hemos de estar en alguna de las montañas o incluso en algún otro país.

-¿Mh? Ah, sobre eso, no se preocupen, no estamos en ninguna parte del mundo, si fuera así, ya nos habrían descubierto desde hace mucho por algunas de las cosas que hacemos aquí dentro, la puerta de la cabaña era la única manera de entrar y salir a este lugar –los chicos se alarman al escuchar esto, los adultos por otro lado, parecen tranquilos-, pero si llegamos a quedar atrapados, hay un mecanismo que se activa automáticamente, solo tenemos que esperar una hora… o incluso un año.

-¡¿Un año?! –exclaman los jóvenes-

-Impa por su parte, comienza por observar alrededor- Ya veo, un espacio creado ¿no es así?… ¿dónde estamos realmente?

-Es algo un poco menos complicado ¿alguno ha visto las maquetas que hay en el museo?

-...

-¿Porque ese rostro? –agrega inocentemente observando la expresión de la Sabia de las Sombras-

-¡¿Acaso sabes lo que has hecho?!

-¿Hm? ¿Te refieres a que probablemente hayan visto las explosiones y quieran averiguar que sucede? No te preocupes, solo mencione eso para que sepan que tomamos prestadas algunas de esas maquetas, y con ellas, cree este espacio basado.

-Apresúrate en mencionar cosas como esas –mencionan cansadamente todos los ajenos a la muchacha-

-Las maquetas están en diferentes lugares de la ciudad, no quería arriesgarme a que pudieran encontrarnos fácilmente si es que destruían la entrada.

-… ¿Y bien, donde estamos o donde apareceremos cuando nos expulse?

-Ah, la localización es un secreto, nada personal –todos suspiran resignados y aceptan esta excusa- en cuanto al aparecer, seremos llevados a uno de los elevadores que hay en la casa donde estamos viviendo.

-… ¿Elevador? ¿Casa? ¿No es un hotel entonces? –expresan confundidos los jóvenes entre susurros, mientras los adultos parecen algo molestos por algo-

¿Mh?... ¿sucede algo malo?

Repentinamente, un circulo de luz con varios diseños en el, los rodea y eleva unos centímetros, para después ser envueltos en una esfera.

-Parece que saldremos mas rápido de lo esperado… y dejaremos nuestro encuentro final para otro día.

Instantes después, se dan cuanta de que están dentro de un espacio cerrado. Tal como dijo Sheik, están dentro de un elevador, pero este es diferente al que usualmente usan o ven, ya que es un elevador amplio y se ve algo desgastado, mostrando que es del tipo usado en bodegas o para subir grandes cargas. La burbuja que los rodea revienta y los deja caer unos cuantos centímetros. Zelda y Dana flotan un poco mas por encima del resto, siendo así que cuando la burbuja se reviente, Dana es cargada por, Shadow, mientras que, Impa sostiene a Zelda.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar.

Expone alegremente la joven de ojos rojos al abrir las puertas de donde se encuentran. Frente a ellos hay un espacio amplio que corresponde a lo que parece ser la sala: hay varios sillones alrededor de una televisión; así como también algunos objetos para jugar; incluso hay un espacio cerca de las escaleras que están a un costado, donde se podría entrenar de una manera agradable. En un rincón mas retirado, se encuentran: la mesa, cocina, refrigerador y demás utensilios para la comida.

-¿Cómo pueden pagar todo esto? –interroga sorprendida, Ruto-

-Eso es un secreto también.

-Ah, bienvenidos chicos, ¿donde han estado? Tenemos que terminar este trabajo para mañana, ¿saben?... ¡¿Qué les paso?! –interroga una joven que aparece desde las escaleras, al ver a las dos chicas desmayadas- ¿Por qué vienen en ese estado Danny y Zelda?

-No te preocupes, solo necesitan descansar un poco.

La chica comienza a preparar los sillones para que recueste a ambas muchachas, luego de lo cual va a preparar algo para tapar a las chicas. El resto, por lo mientras, se dirige a la cocina para servirse algo que beber, mientras toman asiento tanto en la sala como en las demás sillas. Algunos instantes después, llegan la muchacha con algunas mantas y acompañada.

-Aquí tienen un par de sabanas para taparles.

-Gracias, Minerva. Perdón por no poderlas ayudar a ti y a Brigit, pero como verán, estábamos algo ocupados atendiéndolas a ellas dos.

-¿Acaso tienen anemia?

-Un poco, además de que parece que no han estado durmiendo bien –interrumpe la mujer- ah, gusto en conocerlas, me llamo Impa Vakies y soy la institutriz de la señorita Nohansen.

-Gusto en conocerla, ella es Brigit Eldin y yo Minerva Lanayru, somos compañeras de Zelda… -presenta la joven, entretanto, su compañera observa detenidamente a la mujer-

-Ah, ustedes deben de ser las muchachas que llegaron en este curso.

-Si –afirma Brigit-… Hem, disculpe, ¿de casualidad Sheik y usted tiene alguna relación?

-¿Hm? –la mujer voltea a ver la mencionada, quien le mira sonriente y tranquilamente. Ante lo cual contesta casi de manera monótona-… no… no tenemos ningún tipo de relación… bueno, tal vez seamos parientes lejanas… "muy" lejanas tal vez –esto ultimo tiene un leve tono amenazante hacia, Sheik, quien le mira divertida-

-Ah, creí que usted podría ser su madre, ya que ambas parecen tener los mismos ojos y algunas facciones.

La platica continua por unos minutos mas, hasta que los dueños de la casa se tienen que retirar para ir a terminar un trabajo que les encargaron junto con las otras muchachas, dejando a Link y a los demás solos para poder investigar un poco; al menos hasta que son interrumpidos por un malhumorado Shadow, quien va buscando a Ruto y a Link para que les ayuden en cierta parte del trabajo, dejando a los adultos al cuidado de las dos jóvenes, hasta que una débil voz les llama la atención.

-¿Mh?... ¿Dónde estoy?

-Zelda, ¿cómo te sientes? –se acerca la mujer-

-¿Mh? –la mencionada comienza a moverse levemente- cansada y me duele un poco la cabeza –pero cierto sonido agrega algo mas a sus síntomas y provoca que se ruborice ligeramente-

-Darunia se acercarse mientras ríe levemente- Y con algo de hambre por lo que veo ¿crees poder andar sin problema?

-No lo se… –trata de ponerse de pie, pero sus extremidades no parecen tener la fuerza necesaria para levantar su peso-

-… Parece que tendrás que comer algo antes de poder irnos.

-… ¿Irnos? ¿Dónde estamos?

-En nuestra casa

Aparece nuevamente el joven de cabello negro con la mirada seria de siempre mientras se dirige a la cocina para coger algo que tomar. Zelda nota que ha cambiado de ropa y también tomado un baño, ya que puede sentir un poco el aroma del jabón cuando este pasa junto a ella.

-Si quieren algo que comer, tendrán que hacerlo ustedes.

-¿Podemos usar la cocina?

El joven no parece darle importancia a la pregunta de la muchacha, ya que se retira sin decir alguna palabra. La mujer decide entonces usar el lugar y utensilios, pidiéndole ayuda a Darunia, quien acepta luego de negarse por un tiempo. Ruto y Link también llegan para ayudar un poco, luego de que, Shadow les comentara que, Zelda había despertado. Después de preparar la comida durante un rato, todos se sientan a la mesa para probar lo que hiso la Sabia.

-Estuvo delicioso –menciona una satisfecha, Brigit- ¿me podría pasar la receta?

-La mujer ve alegremente, a la entusiasmada joven- No hay ningún secreto en lo que prepare… tal vez el tiempo de cocción, ya que primero hiervo…

-¿Y bien? ¿Podrían quedarse un tiempo más? Necesitamos de su ayuda chicos –les pide Minerva, entre pláticas- quisiera que me explicaran otra vez lo que expusieron ayer.

-Bueno… verán, nosotros también estamos algo ocupados –menciona tristemente, Zelda- y perdimos mucho tiempo por mi culpa.

-La muchacha parece resignarse- bueno, gracias entonces.

-Lo siento…

-… Yo podría ayudarles un poco –ofrece, Ruto- tengo un poco mas de tiempo libre que ellos, así que no sería ningún problema para mi.

-¿En serio?

El rostro de Minerva se ilumina cuando escucha que uno se quedaría a explicarles, por lo cual le comienza agradecer animadamente. El resto de su grupo, por otra parte, no parecen demasiado convencidos de esto. Viendo las miradas de sus amigos y los adultos, sale junto con ellos para hablar un poco, con la excusa de despedirlos.

-¡No podemos dejarte sola con ellos! ¡¿Ya se te olvido lo que hiso Dana?! ¡no podremos ayudarte si algo te llega a suce…!

-La joven de cabellera negra levanta su mano para interrumpir a Zelda y que se tranquilice; comenzando entonces ella a hablar tranquilamente- nada malo me sucederá. Los ayudare solamente mientras estén las dos, si alguna de ellas llega a salir de la habitación o irse, entonces yo también me iré.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –aparece diciendo una nueva voz-

-¿Saria? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vengo a hacer la exposición en equipo que tenemos mañana… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Es verdad, Saria esta en el mismo equipo que ellos –menciona Zelda-

-De nuevo, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Si ella se queda, dudo que tengan que preocuparse por mi, ¿verdad?

-Hoooola~

-Dos Sabias seria demasiado para ellos en estas condiciones… pero aun pueden intentar hacer algo, recuerda lo que paso en el enfrentamiento –menciona Darunia-

-¿Cuál enfrentamiento?

-Creí que habían dicho que sería una práctica.

-Hola, Sheik –saluda Saria- perdón por llegar tarde, pero…

-Dejo de ser una práctica cuando Dana lanzo aquel poder –interviene, Link-

-¿Cuál poder? –preguntan Zelda y Saria-

-No fue un poder, fue un hechizo –habla Impa-

-¿Acaso hay una diferencia entre poder y hechizo? –cuestionan Zelda y Link-

-¡BASTA! –grita irritadamente la Sabia del Bosque, llamando la atención de los presentes y viéndoles seriamente- ¡ahora bien! ¡¿Quién me puede explicar, que es lo que está pasando aquí?!

-Yo lo hare –responden Sheik y Ruto, esta ultima mira unos instantes a la primera para después ver a su amiga y agregar- me quedare para ayudarles un poco en su exposición, así que habrá tiempo para contártelo.

-¡Pero no te!… ¡no las podemos dejar aquí! –expone preocupadamente, Zelda-

-Tranquilos, yo las cuidare –menciona, Sheik observando como las miradas de Zelda, Ruto y Link se tornan estrechas e incrédulas ante lo que acaban de escuchar- ¿No cuenta que diga, lo juro por las Diosas?

-Saria sonríe- No creo que con eso baste, después de todo eres de los malos aquí

-Es verdad –comienza a reír ligeramente-

- Y no se preocupen, no sucederá nada. Ella me avisaría si planeasen hacer algo.

-Sheik afirma alegremente para luego agregar- ya le avise que planeamos hacer algo en el día de la excursión –la vista de todos se vuelve seria-… no se preocupen, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes… a menos que nos den la orden de hacer algo, claro esta.

-¿Ven? Podemos confiar un poco en ella –voltea hacia la muchacha- Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres agregarle al trabajo, Sheik?

-Pues veras.

Saria comienza hablar tranquilamente con la joven, mientras comienzan a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, entretanto, el resto de sus compañeros se preocupan de lo que la joven acaba de mencionar. Ruto se dirige al interior luego de estar estática por algunos momentos y pensar sobre lo que acaba de decir la muchacha.

Finalmente, el día de la excursión ha llegado. Tal como prometieron los profesores, todos los grupos de tercer año han viajado hasta las Montañas Goron, donde la escuela ha hecho arreglos para poder acampar y usar algunas de las cabañas desocupadas que hay en los alrededores. En el primer día, los alumnos se les dio un recorrido por los alrededores, mostrándoles algunas de las instalaciones que se acabaron de realizar, así como el nuevo reglamento e indicaciones para poder establecerse. En el segundo día, los profesores decidieron que los alumnos podrían ir acampar al aire libre o dejarles libres por dos días y una noche. Claro esta, las salidas para acampar serian solamente algunas, con un determinado numero de personas y llevadas a cabo bajo la supervisión de uno o mas profesores; el tiempo libre se llevaría a cabo dentro de las áreas que les mostraron y con permiso para explorar los alrededores.

-¡Ya no puedo seguir mas!

-¡Agua...! ¡agua!

-¿Cuánto mas falta? –expresa molestamente una joven-

-Vamos, no se desanimen Zelda, Epona, Nabooru -nombra el profesor Darunia acorde a como hablaron- disfruten del recorrido.

-Por cierto ¿Qué hace Nabooru aquí? –pregunta Malon-

-Fui invitada por alguien de otro grupo.

-¿Se podía hacer eso? –algunos de los jóvenes asienten o responde afirmativamente- rayos, de haberlo sabido, habría invitado a una amiga también.

-Será en alguna otra ocasión en que vengamos para descansar –responde Impa- ¿bien, por donde queda la entrada, Darunia?

-Pues según investigue –un par de chicas parecen aclararse la garganta, por lo cual el adulto suspira levemente-… bien, de acuerdo a la investigación hecha por Epona y Malon, leyendas dicen que hay una entrada oculta dentro del cráter del volcán.

-¿Algún indicio o algo que nos pueda ayudar a ver cuanto nos tardaremos?

-Nos llevara al menos 4 horas de caminata para llegar hasta donde parece que estará la entrada…

-Ruto parece cansarse y agrega- entonces nos espera un largo camino… ¿alguien tiene una historia que contar?

-Pues ya que nos tardaremos tanto, yo quisiera saber algo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que el profesor e Impa se conocen?

-Los mencionados por Nabooru se ven entre si y sonríen, respondiendo entonces el hombre- si lo pones desde el punto de vista de Sabios, mas de 2mil años.

-Continua entonces Impa- Pero si quieres saber de esta vida, tenemos unos 15 o 17 años.

-No me imaginaba que tuvieran tanto tiempo.

-A mi lo que me sorprende, Ruto, es que no hayan salido juntos o algo por el estilo.

-Los adultos se ruborizan levemente ante lo que acaba de decir Epona, siendo notado esto por Nabooru-… ¡¿si ocurrió algo entre ustedes?!

-¡¿Qué?!

Los jóvenes comienzan a preguntar a los adultos, hasta que finalmente, el tema se desvía por una pequeña duda.

-Por cierto, ¿nos podrían decir que es lo que haremos con los medallones restantes?

-¿Mh? Acaso no les dijimos? –los chicos se ven entre si- el medallón de Darunia es el ultimo que debemos obtener. Rauru y yo hemos tenido nuestros medallones desde hace 15 años, ¿quieren que les cuente como obtuvimos esos medallones?

* * *

Y con esto termina un nuevo episodio, el cual debi haber terminado desde el mes pasado, pero por desgracia no pude hacerlo, ya que tuve un pequeño problema (y lo sigo teniendo) con la distribucion del tiempo en la historia, ademas de que este no fue el capitulo original, ya que lo borre por accidente, ¡¡¡estaba quedando casi perfecto aquel!!!. Este no me gusta como quedo, pero creo que es bueno en comparacion a los anteriores, ademas de ser el mas largo hasta el momento, mas de 30 paginas. Por cierto, tendre que cambiar toooooooooooooda la historia, ya que estuve viendo el zelda spirit track y se parece mucho de loq ue tenia en mente y tendre que comenzar a trabajar luego que termine con lo pendiente en esta historia, no sea que ahora el nuevo desarrollo se parezca al nuevo zelda que posiblemente anuncien o salga en este año.

Recomendaciones en anime, ninguno, sigo sin poder ver, pero algunos videos podrían ser los hechos por noneparticular, vean el de soul eater con Mortla Kombat, esta excelente; tambien hay una version de bleach, el cual es de bloodlest; tegaki yugioh soul eater op, hecho por nico nico; tambien vean el best anime fights ever hecho por comadreja, para que mas o menos puedan ver como seran los movimientos y peleas que comenzare hacer, busquenlos, valen la pena verlos. Busquen tambien en you tube the legend of zelda: battlescapes-pilot

Recomendaciones en manga.- ninguno, no he tenido tiempo de leer.

Consejo de la vida.- recuerden, hay mal dentro de la justicia y luz dentro de la injusticia, no siempre todo sera blanco y negro, tambien hay gris, por eso hay sombras y no solo día y noche. Si comprenden esto, comprenderan mas cosas. Por cierto, eso no quiere decir que deben de darle la razon a todos, o les da el derecho de hacer lo que se les de la gana (se los dice alguien con experiencia) deben de ver antes que todo.

Nos vemos en otra ocasion, espero ya estar mas descansado que en estos momentos.


End file.
